Maid's Logbook: Very Much Alike, Part 2
by lindam2254
Summary: After the dealings with Jack Sparrow, Miranda never believed to be drawn back into the dangerous world of piracy again. Until the arrival of some men subvert her life in more ways than one and she soon finds herself from a new adventure. As if her broken heart hadn't proven grave enough ordeal to handle, not but a year later everything familiar proving to be completely untrue. DMC
1. Prologue

_**Full summary:**_

 _ **After the dealings with Captain Jack Sparrow, Miranda never believed to be drawn back into the dangerous world of piracy again. Until the arrival of new men subvert her life in more ways than one and she soon finds herself from a new adventure. As if her broken heart hadn't proven grave enough ordeal to handle, not but a year later everything familiar she'd started to believe in and hope to build her future upon proving to be completely untrue. Will's arrest and imposed death sentence but complicating the matters, the uncovering secrets eventually forcing Miranda to make a choice between family and love that might be lost to her, but which still lives on within her as strong as ever.**_

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Caribbean…**

* * *

What was that awful smell, which continued to keep my conscious too aware of everything around me I'd so far tried to drown into good old crunk? Well only one lift of my shirt told me with amusing self-irony it to be me, me releasing a indifferent laugh for this notion as pour my cup full with that sweet nectar of oblivion to the edges. I fit right in there though, among that cluster of untidy, plastered low lives who had nothing to lose except their money in drink and women to bring them needed break from the world. Where I differed from the rest of the scum there that I didn't seek only fleeting memory loss, but eternal one. Maybe that was why I'd found myself entrenched into that hovel of thieves and murderers against all my reason, because of just that drinking it away. Sunken the lowest I'd even been, but a human wreck remaining. But I didn't give a crap, honestly. Maybe that was the time I could finally see the world in the eyes of the kind of human riffraff I'd always despised. As one of them, with scruffy, bruised looks. Hell, I probably looked like that wretched Sparrow while slouched in my seat, drunk.

The tavern was truly pure rathole, place for illegal gambling, where sods like me seemed to have only arrived there to drink and cause trouble to the fellow patronage. And the sight of my bloody knuckles, scratched face as well as my dirty, very unkempt appearance told everyone near me that I'd been there, done that. The wrong guy to mess with, and to stress that to every man bold enough to near my table I gave a murderous glare behind my tankard. Too kind of a person to give them an actual warning, really. Because regardless of my notably lowered care for the world other than the delusional one I wallowed in within my head, I wouldn't have liked nothing more than give a taste of my fists to each and every numskull present. But now I focused on the matters that mattered more than the lives of a few criminals. Closing my eyes as allowed another wave of pleasure to wash over me, take away the thoughts. My memories, all I wanted to get rid of. This stuff I'd bought from that Obeah woman at the street did its job, messing with my head completely. Keeping the undesirable, churning feelings at bay. Perfect.

The pub was but a room, too small for the amount of men packed inside, sitting at the crowded tables gulping down that terrible alcohol this place served. Due to the lack of space and fresh air moisture level jumping as high as my senses, the smell of me and the rest of this place explained rather reasonably. My shirt was soaking for sweat and my skin covered in drops, some water as well falling on top of me from the cracked ceiling. The walls covered in slimy grime not left behind my men alone, the air indeed thick with narcotics several people were smoking in their pipes. The light emanating from those few candles spread about on the walls seeming dark itself, making the tavern glow in murky color of grey and green due to the vegetation which pushed in from the walls. Thriving in that ideally warm and moist place, me releasing a breath as ripped my shirt open to gain even slight sensation of coolness. For nothing, me cursing out loud as grasped my drink, downing it.

I'd intentionally managed to keep my company limited to only me and my pity party, but though chosen a seat at the corner near the door where as little light as possible shone, I couldn't have been missed by that woman who'd appeared some time ago in search of her next customer. She seemed to fit right in as well, her appearance proving purity to be completely foreign concept for her. But nevertheless even I did my best to express how remarkably disinclined I was to receive her services, her disgusting presence soon found itself next to me. Her honey words drowning under the buzz in my head as I simply directed a pungent glare at her, grabbing her too friendly hands making their way toward my crotch before threw her away. The woman stumbling back against a barmaid in laughable dismay for my so straightforward rejection of her, my attention instantly drawn away from her back to my drink I noticed to be yet again too empty. After three bottles I still wasn't satisfied at the level of intoxication I'd achieved. This crap wasn't worth my money. But then again any tavern of this unknown island I'd winded up after weeks of drifting about Caribbean would serve as equally poor beverage. That's where the narcotic comes in.

Suddenly I see a shadow appear on my right side, coming to a halt at the other side of the table, starting to address me with a tone that says us to be very friendly with one another. Like we'd met before, though it receives no recognition form me.

"Can I offer a drink to the young sir?" it asks, me eyes glancing at it to see a man I most certainly didn't know. I couldn't make out his exterior that well due to the fallen dimness of the room, the least helpful aspect being my vision which wavered and saw everything in two most of the time as my eyes roamed over the man. But that moment my aversive attention was drawn to him I did separate the finer tailoring of his clothes. Whereas his features were unpleasant, conniving, his eyes too inquisitive as they momentarily met mine, and his altogether appearance was rather shabby. As if he'd spent a long time traveling seas without a chance to wash up like me, him now removing a tricorne hat covering brown, back tied hair and placing it at the bend of his arm. But in the end waking but negative interest in me I turned away from him, gulping down another swig of throat tingling alcohol.

"Bugger off. I got that covered quite nicely without your puny pennies."

I hope the most unfriendly tint in my voice makes the anonymous individual understand him to be one disagreeable answer away from becoming toothless. But as only silence responded I then flinch when something falls on the table with a thud, me inattentive gaze turning to see the man to have dropped a pouch right next to my forearm. The significant jingle emanated from within causing me to smile, as I keep on drinking nonchalant.

"Rarely do people pay me to kick their arse. But I guess you're just stupid then", I mused, amused even more. Not directing a single glance away from the pint in my hand. But this stranger's voice remains calm as it replies quite cocky.

"I have with me a proposition which I reckon to likely interest you."

I empty the tankard before turn, leaning forth to sneer at the man and his guts. "As intriguing as that sounds, I'll pass. You only came here to say that to have my guard lowered by buying me drinks, making me your mate by throwing yourself all friendly before eventually emptying my pockets. So no dice, pal. And as the good sir can see…" At this point I whistled loudly, throwing a coin to the Asian man behind the counter, who was quick to toss a brand new bottle of rum back as I locked eyes with my new unwanted acquaintance. "…I'm too busy tippling assholes like you out of my head to whoop you, so if you'd oblige me by leaving me alone with my companion."

I tapped the side of the bottle gently to make myself clear, no smile however rising on my lips to antagonize the man before I yanked the cork loose. Taking a long swig.

"So it appears. Nonetheless I'm afraid my employer isn't a man to take refusal as an answer", the stranger mused, apparently not taking the hint regardless of my rudeness. I scoffed.

"Who's he? King of thieves? Well you'd better find yourself another drunken bastard to coax, because I for one aren't drunk enough to sign up into your ranks."

"I highly hope for the opposite", the man stated, the corners of his lips rising as against all indications from me he took a seat across from me. His nothing but confident essence irritating me, causing my jaw to clench before I slammed the bottle onto the table. The anger I'd harbored deep inside of me ever since leaving Port Royal now once again overflowing, my left hand taking out a knife I'd kept prepared under the table in a blink of an eye. The blade soon enough sinking into the wooden table swiftly and forcefully, between this cocky scoundrel's fingers. Me leveling enraged leer at him, suddenly cleared from my intoxication.

"Go on then. I'm generous enough to give you a shot. Speak your business or I'll make you sing it. One finger at a time."

"I see my lord wasn't wrong about you. We could certainly use your unpredictability to our mutual advantage."

I smirked, grimly, the least amused of his still determined tone. "I must warn you. The more groggy my mind becomes the more dangerous I am to approach."

"And I know that after days of heavy drinking you've gone through you couldn't hit me even with that chair you're sitting on", the appeared man replied, in slight mock which ticked me off. My smile turning even more grim as ire bubbled under my skin in a familiar way, like when I'd prepared into a fistfight with some local rogues.

"Wanna try your luck?" I asked jeering myself, until it then hit me. His just said words, confusion causing me to frown incredulous. "How do you know that?"

"I've been watching you. Waited for a right moment to introduce myself to you, Mr. Martins."

"How do you know my name?" I queried, tensely. Narrowing my eyes as they drilled into the crooked nosed man, where he simply lifted his jaw matter-of-factly.

"We know a lot about you, sir. More than even you know about yourself. About your father, your sister."

The mention of Miranda caused me to flare up again, me jerking the dagger from the table to point it directly at the man's neck. My eyes but icy granite as they locked with his the second time, him staying completely calm even my sharp weapon rested upon his carotid artery. But a flicker of my hand needed to kill him.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, my own voice trembling for rage. "This employer of yours, how in hell does he know about me and my family?"

Our eye contact remained for a few more seconds until I was honestly taken aback by this stranger, him causing me to frown this time for surprise as he grasped the blade with a bare hand. Flipping the weapon skillfully away from his neck before it ended up into his possession, my own useless proved hand falling down in astonishment as I watched him place my dagger on the table. Not even attempting to raise it against me, only returning my stare calm as ever. His ghost of smile reappearing after the fleeting grim expression.

"All will be explained, sir", he reassured, me leaning back with stiff movements, following his every move vigilantly. In case he did try something and was only trying to hoodwink me. "…But though I was sent here to find you Mr. Martins, my employer wishes to have a chance to speak to you directly."

We exchanged another stare as I thought about his words, my seething anger surprisingly decreasing a bit by bit. And after awhile I then only frowned again as instead of indeed launching himself at me the man pushed his hand inside his coat. Me next following him to take out a letter and a fancy stamp from a pocket concealed within the lining, at this point truly sparking my interest as these objects were handed to me. My eyes hardly sweeping over the stamp before falling to examine the seal pressed on the letter.

"We are in need of your services, Mr. Martins", he stated as I broke the seal. Starting to read the letter which for my as great amazement had been addressed to me, devised with handwriting and signed by a name unfamiliar to me, not ringing a bell. But it was the contents that caused me now to straighten me back, all irritation vanishing and replaced by serious features as I skimmed the lines for a few times to made sure had I understood right. The revelations and indeed presented proposition contained in that letter in fact shocking me. Frown stuck on my forehead, me noticing from the border of my vision how the messenger smiled at my reaction in satisfaction.

"While we wait for your groggy mind to decide, how about that drink to convince you of the beneficial influence working for us has to your military career? And this money…" he slid the pouch over the table to me, my irises peeking at it thoughtful. "…let's call it your first, and may I add, very munificent reward should you be willing to consent to our suggestion and hear more about the nature of our operation."

I stopped reading, my expression very earnest as my gaze rose to stare at the man in silence. Me gauging at him and the credibility of this abrupt situation, until in the end took hold of the bottle again. Snapping my fingers to get another pint, instead offering him that drink by pouring some beverage for the man.

"I'm all ears, pal."


	2. Entry 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Happy holidays everyone!**_

 _ **Here's a little upfront gift for you in a form of some chapters. I might not have enough time around Christmas Eve to publish these, so do it now when have time :)**_

 _ **Also, don't forget to comment and tell me how the sequel seems so far! Your opinions are vital for this fic to survive, so should this story lose followers etc, I'd very much like to know a reason for it to fix possible problems!**_

 _ **Have a very merry Christmas and wonderful start for the year 2016!**_

* * *

 **Entry 1**

Six months. Six horrible, intolerable months had gone by since th' escape o' Jack Sparrow. Six whole months since I'd cut all but inescapable ties wi' William, which I'd endured wi' unbelievable determination for me ain surprise. Even noo thinkin' back that time, I have no idea how I was able to go thro' those days wi'oot stoppin' by his workshop lik' had been me habit. Wi'oot talkin' to 'im any mair than was necessary. Weel, tellin' th' truth I think I _do_ ken how I was able to withstand all me misery 'n' sorrow 'n' sustain meself from breakin' doon in ridiculous tears every time I saw me loved one in another woman's arms... Work. Hence th' day Sparrow had evaded his execution 'n' ran aff wi' his ship half a year ago, I'd strived to drown all me heartbreak 'n' depression intae work, me days fillin' wi' such amount o' manual labor that I hoped it to be enough to make me forget everythin' remindin' me o' William.

However it was because o' me suddenly peaked diligence that Mattie had seen fit to have me replace 'er as th' manor's hoosekeeper (as she'd awready gained notable amount o' age, 'n' nae but a couple o' months efter me return had stairted to show signs o' it). So nae alone th' matters o' th' hoose but also th' burden o' th' planning for th' upcomin' engagement party 'n' wedding o' William 'n' Miss Elizabeth were left in me care, wanted I or nae. 'N' th' fact that as th' fiancé o' me Mistress it was expected to see William dauner aboot th' mansion daily, at th' latest durin' dinner, which didn't at all help me heal from th' scars he'd left in me. But under this duress I tolerated it wi' gritted teeth, avoidin' all possible contact wi' 'im 'n' kept oor relationship as nonexistent as two people's from higher and lower class. Because that's what he anymair were to me. Me laird. 'N' Miss Elizabeth's future… husband.

Aboot two weeks efter Commodore Norrington had set sail to recapture Sparrow, Peter had suddenly disappeared from Port Royal following th' announcement o' William 'n' Miss Elizabeth's engagement. Which was why I could very weel deduce th' reason why he'd left. He'd probably felt as bad as I aboot their abruptly changed relationship 'n' fled his ain hertache to th' seas, but wi'oot sayin' anythin' to me. By juist vanishin' from th' Fort one mornin', nae leavin' any kind o' note behind to explain his deed. 'N' those a little ower two months he'd been gone I hadn't received any kind o' letter nor word from 'im 'til th' day o' early October when he'd as unexpectedly reappered. Lookin' so dishevelled 'n' windswept that I was close nae to recognize 'im, nor wasn't sure wanted I even inquire th' location where he'd spent his time awa'. But even I'd asked aboot his travel in general, he didn't tell me anythin' 'n' maist certainly nae where he'd been or doin' what. But by th' keek o' his bruised demeanor 'n' claes which reeked o' alcohol, I wance again was very capable to reach a conclusion sufficient enough wi'oot any further pryin'.

As a result o' his unauthorized departure, consequently Peter had been demoted as simple cadet at th' hauns o' Gilette (who'd been promoted 'imself when Norrington had as unexpectedly resigned his post as Commodore efter returnin' from his ain voyage, beaten by both mother nature 'n' Sparrow, leavin' Port Royal 'imself shortly efter). But oddly enough, Peter hadn't seemed to care aboot th' demotion o' his rank in th' Navy, even for th' last years it had meant evrythin' to 'im to have a glorious career in th' military..

But then again, ever since me brother had come back he'd seemed different somehow, broodin' several freish secrets he bewared o' revealin' to anyone, especially me. I could tell 'im to have changed during those two months he'd been gone, back at me starin' another man completely whenever I'd met his gaze. Someone only resemblin' th' brother I'd grown up wi', though to untrained outer eyes he seemed but 'imself. Where I kenned somethin' to be squint, 'n' th' thought o' 'im hidin' somethin' so major which had had th' power to change 'im worried me, confused me. But Peter's covert changes had been quickly left oot o' me mind as th' day o' th' engagement party drew nearer, requiring all me concentration 'n' strength for me to survive it.

"…We will need two dozens of chocolate and vanilla pastries, five quiches with ham and vegetable filling, a frosting and decorations for the sample wedding cake Miss Elizabeth requested, three servers of saltine crackers coated with caviar and herbal cream cheese, one dish of scones that go very well with the tea, and lastly berry tarts with some whipped cream!"

Mattie finished 'er mantra aboot th' eatables o' th' engagement party. All chosen 'n' carefully discussed doon to th' tiniest detail wi' Miss Elizabeth a few days ago to be prepared for today's celebration for twenty guests arrivin'. Half o' oor work awready done, but a lot needed to happen in one mornin' afore th' bethrothal party if we wanted to be finished in time.

"Did you hear what I said, Miranda?" Mattie's voice asked then as I was seasonin' th' dough for th' pastries, me nae turnin' me eyes from me hauns as added mair flour, noddin'.

"Aye, I heard ye. I'll be soon finished wi' these, it takes ten minutes for me to prepare 'em."

"This is unusual. Normally your head would be in the clouds, considering what day is at hand", she noted, me holdin' back a jolt as kenned instantly what she was referrin' to. Me stubbornly concentratin' oan th' pastries which stairted to come alive afore me, 'er keepin' wheest for awhile as followed me vigorous moldin'. "How're holding up, dear? If this is too rough for you, just say so."

"I'm awright", I replied simply, stairtin' a freish pastry.

"So you say, but when I look at you, you seem rather stressed about the forthcoming betrothal party."

"Mattie, I can't stand idle. This is me job, 'n' there's too much for ye 'n' Estrella to do alone afore efternoon."

"Yes, but isn't taking care of yourself also your job? You've been in this kitchen for two days, hardly leaving it! I understand why you feel more comfortable hiding in here, but it's not good for you to work that hard to distract yourself from Will and Miss Elizabeth's engagement. Because that's what's still bothering you, am I right?"

Aye, she was too experienced wi' me to be fooled. So that was why I then paused in middle o' bakin', sighin' 'n' closin' me eyes. Wantin' wance again to keek at 'er helpless 'n' let meself to be comforted, 'til came to me senses 'n' straightened me back. Continuin', shovin' th' woe intae th' farthest corner o' me hert, oot o' me mind.

"That's exactly why I have to keep oan workin'. If I can't keep meself busy I stairt to wallow in me sorrow again, which I'm tired o' doin'!" I stated, me voice in th' end revealin' me what else than dooncast mood by crackin' a wee, Mattie sighin' 'erself as juist watched me work. Accustomed, wi' such vigor that it might've nae been healthy when one only saw me. But these chores were th' only thing keepin' me together.

"Someone else can do that for you", Mattie reminded, graspin' me forearms to halt me, me lettin' oot a frustrated breath this time as met 'er eyes. Seein' 'er smile. "There's indeed a lot to be done, but it doesn't either mean you have to do it all by yourself."

"But…"

"No buts, you've done enough for the morning. You just have to find another way to stray form the reality which hurts you so. But like I've said time and time again, you need to accept Will's feelings for our Mistress. That's the only way to get rid of the sadness, and if you don't… Well I must tell you those feelings and wishes you keep harboring for him shall become but the evil which will turn against you. Make you a person you don't want to be."

Me gaze fell as I thought aboot 'er words, seein' th' reason in 'em as always when neist only nodded dejected. "Aye."

"Miranda!"

I gasped as Governor Swann's voice shouted me name, me instantly returnin' me coupon back to normal as removed th' apron, straightened me uniform's hem 'n' hastily pushed th' stray hair back under th' bonnet afore left th' kitchen. Headin' for th' dinin' room me employer's voice had come form, me soon findin' th' quite displeased lookin' Governor standin' beside th' table. A teacup in his haun, his eyes examinin' th' tea set placed oan th' table to wait for to be dusted.

"Aye, me laird?" I asked, curtseyin'. Me however deterrin' a confused frown as Governor Swann pointed at th' tea cup wi' a sigh, turnin' it aroond to show me th' stains within. Th' sight o' 'em fillin' me wi' frustration as me ain gaze strayed to Hannah 'n' Lily who were takin' oot th' correct tablecloths to be ironed at th' other side o' th' room.

"It is your task to make sure everything is in order now when old Mattie has given her duties to you. So could you explain why the china is in this condition the day of my daughter's engagement party?" he queried seriously, inclinin' his heid as I bowed mine meekly.

"Forgive me sir, I take care o' that right awa'", I promised, curtsyin' again 'n' received th' cup from 'im. Quickly daunerin' ower to th' tray 'n' lifted th' tea set to take it wi' me back to th' kitchen. Me hardly bein' able to banish th' angry leer which I was close to direct at me fellow maids who were gigglin' at th' background, enjoyin' to see me reprimanded for their mistakes.

"I make sure this won't happen again", I reassured, turnin' aroond as me employer made a concurin' nod. Crossin' his arms behind his back as met me eyes curtly.

"Good. Everything has to be in place when the guests arrive. But as I know how much work my daughter's elaborate plans both for today's party and the wedding inflict upon you, I do forgive you. And believe most certainly you not to disappoint Elizabeth. She has told me you to have been indispensable help who without she couldn't have managed."

I hid how much that statement caused me insides to twist 'n' simply smiled. Keekin' doon as shook me heid. "Nae at all sir, I juist did me duty. I'm honored to be o' help in any wey I can."

"Good to hear, my dear. Now, off you go! I mustn't hinder you further."

I made a quick third curtsey as then headed for th' doorwey, however turnin' to glance at th' other maids rather sharply. "Come along Lily 'n' Hannah. I have somethin' to discuss wi' ye."

Th' still snickerin' pair did what I asked, curtsyin' their wey oot o' th' room efter me, wance in th' protection o' th' kitchen me finally twirlin' aroond in utmaist frustration. Slammin' th' tray on th' table so hard that th' china tinkled, me liftin' th' same cup oor laird had been holdin' but a few minutes ago. Me noo expressin' similar outrage for th' lack o' moral visible in this tea set, which had been left wi'oot proper cleanin' efter th' last use.

"What is this Hannah, Lily? Ye _cannot_ leave th' dishes this filthy but should've properly cleaned 'em afore puttin' 'em intae th' cabinet!" I exclaimed, upset as then placed th' cup back wi' th' rest. Beckonin' to th' whole set wi' me haun. "This will nae do, ye ken that much! Governor will nae be pleased by this kind o' lack o' standards, 'n' it is me to answer for it!"

"Well, I say you got right what you deserved", Lily chirped sourly, smilin' as stepped closer to me. Keekin' doon at th' tea set as weel. "As said, _you_ are the housekeeper in this house instead of Mattie, Miranda, and as such it should've been _you_ to spot such neglect in our duties. You let this error slide as much as we did."

"I cannot keep constant watch ower ye! I'm nae yer keeper, 'n' it is solely yer responsibility to perform yer tasks immaculately. I have me hauns full as it is!" I breathed, shakin' me heid incredulous for their evident disregard o' th' matter. 'N' it was noo Hannah who met me irises, 'er ain as nonchalant. Jeering even.

"It's understandable why you'd be so keen on filling the formed gap in your life with work, but that doesn't give you the right to shout at us", she stated, me blinkin' in astonishment o' 'er words which had a foreboding feelin' to 'em. For a reason I then instantly realized, 'er cruel continuation causin' me hert to squeeze in me chest. Fillin' it wi' but harsh awareness o' th' current situation I did me best to escape every hour o' th' day.

"But maybe this just proves you to be awfully unsuited to this kind of position from the very beginning? As now when your dear blacksmith is marrying another woman, leaving you with your broken heart and pathetic feelings of longing which distract you from performing your own duties as the housekeeper properly, I think it would be better for you to give up. Maybe it would be best for both you and this household if you just left, disappeared like your brother did and never come back."

I tried me hardest to hold th' agony within which Hannah's cold tone resurfaced, me closin' me eyes wi'oot a response as tried to harness th' wance again widly stromin' feelings o' betrayal 'n' sorrow. Placin' a haun oan me stomach as Lily 'n' Hannah's amused laughter hurt me, me nae comprehendin' why they had to remain so mean to me. Force me to face wi' th' always painful truth that I'd been abandoned by William because o' Miss Elizabeth. But regardless at that moment I indeed felt meself th' maist useless. Even efter all I'd done these past months (th' least nae bein' me altogether's insane efforts to make me beloved's betrothal wi' someone else th' maist perfect event o' all), they still kept wrenchin' th' knife in th' wound. To discourage me, 'n' ye ken what? It truly worked.

"Shut your mouths the two of you!" Mattie then exclaimed all o' a sudden, steppin' neist to Hannah 'n' Lily who at least hold some respect to th' true matron o' this hoosehold, cringin' as 'er hard haze told 'em to stay silent. "You should be ashamed of yourselves! Miranda is right to scold you, this kind of behavior is unacceptable! Yet alone to say such terrible things…"

"It's awright, Mattie!" I surprisingly interrupted 'er, all three pairs o' eyes turnin' to me baffled as I locked gazes wi' th' elderly woman. Resigned, this time holdin' th' tears o' distress at bay as nodded. "They're right. It seems I'm but a nuisance to everyone aroond me. _I'm useless!_ "

Silence descended as I was gouped at, me former exclaim causin' all poignant comments to run awa' from me fellow maids' tongues as for a while I returned their gazes me ain helpless. Fightin' against that oppression which caused th' walls stairt to shrink aroond me, makin' me feel mair trapped than in months. I needed to get oot o' there, to distract meself again.

"Th' glasses need proper polishin'."

"Miranda", Mattie called as I marched past 'er to th' door, me however nae stoppin' but daunered all th' wey to th' front door o' th' manor. Feelin' meself mair at ease immediately efter leavin' th' foul atmosphere o' th' kitchen behind, which had driven me mind too close back to misery. But th' hing I'd mentioned was but an excuse, a justification to get awa' from me problems yet again. Me then leavin' th' hoose 'n' runnin' straight to th' docks, to cool doon.

I came to a final halt at th' end o' a pier. Squeezin' me eyes shut to stop th' wellin' up tears from fallin', regardless o' me efforts one or two slippin' oan me cheeks which I instantly wiped awa'. Placin' me left palm on me eyelids to prevent mair from flowin', thrustin' back th' accursed snivels makin' their wey up me throat. I _was_ pathetic, wasn't I? Half a year had passed 'n' I still wasn't able to get ower me hertbreak 'n' move oan. Lik' a complete gowk (fool) I was stuck luvin' th' only man I couldn't have, nae matter how much I wished so in me hert ,which gained its only fuel from those remains o' hopes that he would come to his senses. That he would return to me 'n' love only me. But such idiotic, desperate belief was laughable 'n' to be rid o'. But as I stood there, again wallowin' in me distress 'n' let oot slow breaths to calm meself, I realized that I didn't ken how. I didn't ken how to let go o' me luv. O' William, because I still luved 'im mair than anything. 'N' even maybe it was that bitterness I in some part o' me felt for 'im that dragged me oot o' th' bed in th' mornin's, I even couldn't bring meself to relinquish that.

Nonetheless, this wasn't th' day to spent in useless yearnin'. Above everythin' I had me duties to fulfill, which was why I stayed at th' harbor as long as it took for me to stop breakin' doon ower Hannah's remarks 'n' th' emotions awoken by 'em. Me then obediently returnin' back to th' manor to finish th' preparations for th' party wi' th' others.

* * *

Cheerful murmur o' th' guests drifted to th' kitchen as me 'n' Mattie were runnin' aboot th' room, makin' last preparations, where Lily 'n' Hannah were currently servin' champagne at th' lounge. Governor Swann soon knellin' his glass to gain everyone's attention, to give a speech for his daughter 'n' his freish son-in-law. Th' food had been awready mostly served, except some o' th' sweet baked goods which had been meant to be brought to th' table together wi' th' tea. 'N' as aforehand instructed by th' Governor it was aboot time to bring th' tea, us tryin' to have th' cake ready for presentation. Me placin' th' last raspberries 'n' flowers in place as Mattie hurried to take th' water kettle from th' hearth.

"Is it ready?" she queried, pourin' th' water thro' th' tealeaves. Lettin' 'em to brew for a moment as I turned, stairtin' to gather th' finally clean tea set ontae th' tray wi' sugar 'n' couple o' creamers. Noddin' as quickly sliced three lemons 'n' placed 'em onto a plate, it as weel takin' its place on th' platter.

"Aye, all is set to be served. We're only missing th' tea."

"It's coming in a moment. Hope our lord's speech will last as long as they usually do."

I smiled a wee afore after a couple o' minutes took th' task o' pourin' th' steamin' tea intae th' beautiful pot decorated wi' detailed, haun painted floral patterns 'n' golden rims. As elegant as th' rest o' th' set, me lastly landin' th' pot in th' middle o' th' tray 'til lifted it to take it oot. Sighin' as perfectly aware o' th' time th' two servin' th' guests should've come to retrieve th' cake, but for me relief Hannah 'n' Lily did appear efter all. However slammin' th' door open so that I almost dropped th' tray, me experiencin' a great scare as th' expensive 'n' priceless cups 'n' saucers swayed dangerously from one side to another 'til I managed to stabilize me burden, me sighin' mair deeply but simply beckoned to th' cake 'n' th' rest o' th' tableware behind me. Daunerin' forward 'n' soon arrivin' to th' gentry part o' th' hoose. Crossin' th' foyer as Governor Swann's voice reached me lugs, causin' me to pause momentarily afore enterin' th' lounge.

"…ergo after all that has been said, lastly I wish to propose a toast to my daughter Elizabeth and her fiancé, Mr. Turner! May they live long and find all the happiness in their soon befalling marriage. Cheers!" Governor bidded happily, givin' Miss Elizabeth a gentle smile as lifted his glass. Th' guests followin' his example, me seein' th' celebrated couple to be standin' in middle o' th' crowd o' th' invited twenty revellers. Very much lik' their guests dressed intae their finest, both smilin' as elated, standin' arm in arm side by side though William seemed rather uncomfortable due to th' formalities this event had required as noo all eyes moved to th' two o' 'em. Many congratulatin' words spoken in unison afore everyone took a sip from their drinks, givin' me th' cue to enter. Me swallowin' as revealed meself behind th' wall, me employer's eyes findin' me as did one certain other person's. Governor Swann smiling in satisfaction.

"Ah, perfect timing!" he breathed, all attention noo turnin' to me 'n' th' other maids at me wake as we curtsied consecutively, daunerin' intae th' room to take th' tea 'n' cake to th' dinin' room. "I think all of us would enjoy a cup of steaming hot tea!"

Agreeable mumble erupted from loads lips o' th' men 'n' women present as I passed 'em, me gaze directed strictly toward th' dinin' room at th' end o' th' lounge. Me nae givin' a single keek to William (who clearly seemed delighted to see me, 'n' whose anticipatin' gaze followed me when I walked by) as swiftly made me straight wey to th' followin' room. Being careful o' nae bumpin' intae any o' th' high lords 'n' ladies spread throughout, soon hearin' a infatuated breath behind me back as put th' tray oan th' sleek tablecloth. Stairtin' to unload it to fill th' cups wi' th' drink as Hannah arrived to assist me. Another panful o' tea emptyin' easily intae those mair than a dozen cups.

"Oh, its perfect! Just like I wanted it to be!" Miss Elizabeth complimented th' cake, which had indeed been made precisely accrodin' to 'er very specific instructions from th' fillin' to th' exquisite decorations. It matchin' wi' th' rest o' th' room's flower arrangements as planned. So listenin' to 'er adoration I turned to deliver th' cups to th' awaitin' guests, glancin' at me Mistress as she was touchin' th' flowers a wide smile oan 'er lips. William comin' to 'er side to examine th' cake too as I only brushed past 'em, thankin' me luck that Lily had been quicker to offer tea to th' couple 'n' th' host o' this party afore me, leavin' me free to go to th' other side o' th' room to serve.

"Only best for you, my dear", th' Governor replied proudly (as if it had been 'im who'd spent hours to prepare it). But it was then when a voice I hadn't heard for weeks surprisingly cut intae th' dicussion for th' foremaist time.

"Miranda has always been skillful in baking."

* * *

I turned from the truly beautiful looking cake to send a gaze to my best friend who most probably was responsible of making it (I could recognize the work of her hands instantly), fond smile on my lips. But it was instantly wavered as I noticed the way Miranda froze due to the sound of my voice before cringing, me not even separating did she actually turn that much to give me a fleeting gaze. But in either case her still so clear desire to avoid me by any means hurt as much as ever, as I'd dared to hope things to have turned to better during the past months. But for that curt moment she'd passed me without a single look or word, now made me realize things were just the same between us. Bad, if not worse.

For the last hour or so I'd felt uncomfortable enough by standing there, wearing rather garish clothes which didn't seem to fit me at all while compared to my usual worn shirt and breeches (even they should've as part of the lifestyle I'd decided to have with Elizabeth). Surrounded by people so notably higher in status than I that I didn't exactly feel like belonging among them, as after all the time getting used to this new life of mine, a big part of me still cognized myself as common blacksmith. But if my adaptation problems weren't enough to make me uneasy, Miranda's reserved behavior only increased my discomfort. To see her apparently dislike me as much as those six months ago making me merely sad. But alone that she refused to meet my eyes hurt my feelings, me dropping my gaze down to my cup momentarily as realized her indeed not to turn to meet it.

"Yes, she's done excellent work", Governor Swann praised in turn, nodding at Miranda who finally came to a halt. Curtsying, however against my hopes her eyes looking up to Elizabeth and her father only. Me experiencing that familiar squeeze in my chest as she bypassed me as if I wasn't there. But then again, was I to blame her? With a low sigh I comprised the answer to be no.

"Father's right, this cake is wonderful Miranda! Thank you so much, this is a marvelous engagement present", Elizabeth remarked in excitement, sincerity in her voice as she smiled at Miranda. Me concurring in silence as watched Miranda to return her smile, curtsying again.

"Juist did me duty, Miss. But I'm glad if it pleases ye 'n' yer fiancé."

I flinched slightly when Miranda's eyes finally visited me, but possibly by mistake as she instantly drew her gaze away from me. Me however not allowing myself to get discouraged this time as now the tea served our guests started to converse among themselves. Me walking closer to her, smiling in gratitude, in the end not being able to deter the sensation of dejection as I saw how tense she became when I approached. Her eyes staying focused on the carpet the whole time, regardless of her obvious reluctance me still trying to sound as sincere and happy as Elizabeth. As that's what I was ultimately, under all that discomfort.

"It's amazing what you've done for us today. I want to thank you as well, I'm very happy that we can count on you with the arrangements of the wedding", I said cheerfully (though not pleased how those words had come out in totally different sounding way than I'd intended), trying to capture her gaze. Failing, me holding back a frown as Miranda simply looked to the side. Her tiny smile but feigned and too formal when she responded, her voice not expressing but politeness, me not recognizing that warm and lovable person I cared for from it.

"There's no reason to thank me, me laird. Lik' said I did what was expected o' me", she pointed out curtly, the honorific she'd used while addressing me feeling everything but natural. So amused by this I shook my head, inclining it.

"What's this? When has it become essential for you to call me so formally?" I queried sarcastically, truthfully baffled, now shaking my head to emphasize my amusement. "There's no need for that between friends, isn't there?"

"Ye're th' fiancé o' me Mistress 'n' th' young laird o' this hoose, so it would be improper to call ye anythin' but", was her quick reply, her tone even more resolute and devoid of that warmth which was characteristic to her. The plain coldness she expressed to me still shocking me as she then only gave me a curtsey as well. Not much but peeking at me for a fraction of a second before was about to leave the room, dismissing my attempts of conventional familiarity right off.

"Wait", I had time to say, taking her wrist gently to stop her from running away. She'd been doing that for weeks, even the slight glimpse of me causing her to dart to the opposite direction on the streets or in the manor. And to witness she was to do it again, I couldn't handle it anymore. So now forced to turn and meet my gaze Miranda faced me, but even she tried to look composed I could tell there was sadness deep within her brown eyes which as well had lost their warm color. Me sighing for this, sting of my conscious reminding me once again of the cause to that sadness I so clearly could detect from her being, me next only smiling at her like I'd always had.

"Do you have a minute?" I asked, hopefully. "You haven't stopped by at the smithy for a very long time, so I'd like to hear how you've been doing lately. Talk. Though you obviously already know what is going on in my life without me telling you."

Even I'd tried to be sarcastic again, I instantly somewhat regretted my choice of words again after witnessing that look from Miranda's irises, which seemed like an accusation of some kind. Frustration mixed with anger, me realizing to know the answer for that inquiry myself. But nevertheless I wasn't lying. I'd accustomed to have Miranda in my life, and ever since I'd confessed my feelings to Elizabeth Miranda appeared to draw all the time farther away from me. Understandably, as I was well aware of the shock and evident heartbreak I'd inflicted upon her the day Jack had escaped from Port Royal. But as we'd all moved on and she'd had time to deal with my attachment to Elizabeth, I wished to make amends with her. Have her back. Because it really had been bothering me, our relationship which had changed from that strong and close bond of friendship to very cool terms before I'd even known it. And even having Elizabeth as my wife didn't make me anything but overjoyed, that happiness still seemed somewhat diminished when Miranda had come to hate me so for it. I wanted things to be as they once were.

"You aren't busy right now, am I right?" I inquired again, still smiling. But for my following disappointment she didn't seem to share my wishes of reconciliation, the way she yanked her hand from my grasp making me but frustrated.

"Forgive me, but I have work, me laird", she stated, about to flee again. But I didn't let her leave.

"You always have work, Miranda", I remarked, more serious now, but my voice softened at the end. Me giving her close to a pleading look straight into eyes. As yes, she had strayed to stare at me. Her eyes shoving me a peek of that girl I'd known for the past years and still cared for dearly, however the emotion written all over her face momentarily telling of reluctance. As if she would've wanted to rip her eyes away from mine, but couldn't. Something, and I presumed it to be her still very much existing love for me, preventing her. Which was why for the first time in too long time I was able to look at my dear friend, hear her voice, were it but polite tone of a servant talking to her lord.

"Please Miranda, I just want to talk to you again. I want to…" I tried for the second time, with softer tone, but was interrupted by Miranda. Her looking away from me what else before soon enough turned her back to me, alone that feeling extremely bad.

"No me laird, I don't have time to talk wi' ye. 'N' ye should remain 'ere wi' yer wife to be instead o' wastin' yer valuable time oan yer servant."

The edge hidden into her words smarted more than I expected, like many times before while face to face with Miranda oppressing wave of guilt washing over me as I watched her to start to walk toward the doorway. Me knowing that she was going through similar type of turmoil of emotions within her but different kind from mine, me then only sighing in even greater frustration as was left with only one option again: to leave her alone. As always if Miranda got to decide.

"Is she still treating you like that?" Elizabeth's astonished voice asked then, bringing me back from my dejected ponders as I turned to my right. Seeing her arrive by my side, as well looking after Miranda her delicate eyebrows quirked for surprise where I nodded. Elizabeth's arm hooking with mine as I then shook my head, smiling sadly.

"She has all the right to be mad at me", I admitted, meeting my loved one's eyes. "I hurt her. I still can see it from her, every time we meet. She can't bear the sight of me."

"But that doesn't entitle her to be so rude to you!" Elizabeth breathed incredulous, then sighing herself. This time gentle smile rising on her lips as she faced me in turn, her hands rising to my shoulders. "You might've hurt her by leaving her, but you did it to follow your own heart. She shouldn't be angry to you because you wanted to spear her from any further misunderstandings by doing what was right for your own happiness. She should realize that. And above everything you are to be her lord soon, so she should at least start to treat you with more respect."

I smiled as a response, though maybe not completely agreeing with Elizabeth in everything she'd said as made another nod. My own hand rising to touch her cheek as our foreheads touched after a small moment of examining one another, my eyes closing as the scent of her perfume made me once more recall the affection I felt for her. Me barely deterring myself from kissing the beautiful woman in my embrace.

My blissful ponders were then however cut by the series of startled wails. My, Elizabeth's as well as the guests' attention now drawing to Miranda who'd frozen by the doorway leading to the foyer. Her expression but frightened and her complexion at first pale until it turned bright red when she stared at the man sitting on a chair right next to her. Miranda then eyeing at the tea she'd apparently splashed all over his clothes by accident while passing by, where I separated from Elizabeth. Finally that frown making its way on my forehead as I didn't remember to have met that man before, following him to tilt his head as he wiped his jacket rather nonchalantly. But Miranda was terrified, embarrassed as was in for her nature to be, me in fact smiling a little as during that moment witnessed that same young woman I knew to hurry to the man with several apologetic curtseys. Taking out her handkerchief to offer it him.

"I am so sorry, me laird!" she breathed, making another curtsey as Governor Swann was quick to arrive to the scene. Bowing himself to what appeared to be a Scottish man in a kilt, its tartan pattern as well as the pin on his shoulder symboling his clan, my father-in-law locking gazes with this dark haired foreign guest. But as my eyes quickly flickered back to Miranda, I could tell her to be equally awed with me after realizing the man's nationality.

"Forgive her my boy, she didn't mean to ruin your jacket", my father-in-law apologized for his part, giving a fleeting sharper gaze at Miranda who simply dropped her gaze down humbly as was expected. Resigned, where that certain tone in the Governor's voice irritated me somewhat. Tone I'd accustomed to be used on by those who'd seen me beneath them not only in station, but in human dignity. That kind of tone people like me and Miranda, ordinary folk, had to listen to from those above us… Except that now as the future husband of Elizabeth I didn't belong to that society anymore. Sometimes I truly forgot the nature of the life I currently led…

"It is gey much awright, this life tend tae get us a wee cluttered from time tae time. 'N' this, if ye forgive me tae have attended tae such important celebration sae underdressed Weatherby ol' mukker, isn't me best jacket ", the stranger replied familiarly, smiling at Governor Swann until his interested eyes found Miranda again. Me seeing how her own suddenly lit for similar interest, them locking gazes for a while before the man surprised everyone around them. Including me and Elizabeth, but mostly Miranda by claiming her hand.

"We Scots ur solid build. Whin they ootlanders didn't succeed in murdurrin' us, even a wee drop o' tea won't chap me aff, isn't it nae sae, lass?" he inquired in amusement, remarkably, Miranda blinking in confusion until her cheeks turned red again. Her looking away, down, anywhere but at the man who instead of getting agitated due to her accident had abruptly taken her hand possibly to kiss it even she was but a servant of this house. And as well utmost baffled for this fact Governor Swann stared at them for a moment speechless, me frowning again as watched the Scotsman's gaze to stay focused at blushing Miranda.

"Aye, sir", she complied, blinking now furiously, trying to curtsey for the third time to leave. But like me earlier the man didn't let her, only examining her with unreadable expression. Curiously, and his maybe a bit too friendly behavior seemed somewhat foreboding to me, making me wonder about his identity and intentions.

"Well, it is quite alright my boy, you look as dashing as ever!" The Governor finally stated, gaining a nod from the Scotsman. "It's indeed very good for you to have come and taken time to attend my daughter's engagement party. Both Elizabeth and I were delighted to hear from your great-uncle you to have returned after such a long absence."

Apparently Elizabeth took notice of my questionable frown, seeing me to be staring at the man talking to her father intently, her now leaning closer to me. Her voice lowering into a whisper as she filled in the gaps of my knowledge of her and her father's circle of acquaintances and family (in which I still had a lot to catch up on if I wanted to survive this marriage superbly).

"That's Taran Rodric McTavish, grand-nephew of our neighbor Earl Woodworth", she informed me, exchanging a glance with me and I saw her eyes to be filled with similar delight as her father's. "Taran's an old friend of ours. I've known him since I was a child, and even he's much older than me I remember him to have come to our house to play with me. When I was too wild for father to handle."

I released a slight laugh for her last comment, but my gaze soon returned to Mr. McTavish in interest too. So he was an old friend of Governor Swann's and related to Earl Woodworth? But the old Earl was British, like my father-in-law.

"But he's Scottish, isn't he?" I asked quietly, giving another quizzical glance to Elizabeth. She simply smiled with a nod.

"You noticed?" she said amused, us both giving the kilt a remarkable look before she continued. "Yes, Taran's mother was Scottish and he was mostly raised there. He only visited here shortly every now and then to see his mother's family. But my father has told me that nowadays he's very important man within his clan. He has his own estate in the highlands, and he enjoys great confidence when it comes to the matters of the clan, so it's highly likely one day he will become the head of McTavishes. But who knows, he's hold his position for years now so only time will tell… Nevertheless he's a very pleasant man Will, if at times a little unsophisticated. But that's purely due to the culture he's grown amidst and overall Taran's very agreeable once you get to know him and his rough manners."

"Earl Woodworth has Scottish lineage?"

"Yes, but rather distant. Like I told you, Earl Woodworth's niece ergo Taran's mother was Scottish on her father's side. But come on, I'll introduce you to him and you can ask all the questions you want by yourself."

I mulled the given information about this Scottish man in my mind for a moment, this suddenly appeared stranger regardless how liked and distinguished not seeming so agreeable at first glance to me for some reason. I couldn't explain it, but under those smiles and polite gazes he kept on directing around himself to seem indeed but sensible noble man I deemed to see something everyone else didn't. Something hidden, deep within that man's eyes. Something I couldn't name or expose, but after trying to figure out the reason for my disagreeable feelings about Mr. McTavish I shook my head. What was I thinking? If he was the friend of the Swanns, of course he was nothing but what Elizabeth had just told me. Polite, pleasant man with evident charm. But still as I watched him once again turn to Miranda, them exchanging a rather long gaze I then shook my head tardily. Observing them.

My gaze shifted back to Miranda, taking note of her abashment as she was addressed by the Scotsman, and rather friendly at that after Governor Swann had departed to go converse with the other guests. Mr. McTavish astonishing both her and me with his ease to start a discussion with a maid, where nobles such as him almost never acknowledged those lower their class in any way. Yes he was polite as to any woman within this room, but still he seemed to see Miranda as… equal to him. Practically fawning over her without even attempting to restraint himself.

"I say lass, there's nae better welcome than tae hear someone speak th' language o' me homelands 'ere sae far awa' from me beautiful Scotland", Mr. McTavish remarked cheerfully, his smile wide as he locked gazes with Miranda. Her returning his stare for a few seconds until looked down once more, indeed extremely baffled for the reason why a man such as him suddenly would seek her attention. And I had to admit to be wondering same.

"But even if ye'd be but anither ootlander lassie, yer bonny coupon would mak' me certainly recall th' stoatin' greens o' home I left behind, competing wi' ye. I find ye tae have grown intae a braw wifie from th' wee bairn I saw run aboot th' hoose wi' young Lizzie years ago."

"Me laird I… thank ye me laird, but I neither deserve nor want such praise… It makes me rather owerwhelmed", Miranda said in great embarrassment, meeting McTavish's eyes.

"Forgive me fur discomfittin' ye, but I'm feart it is me gey habit to act sae. Afore bonnie lassies me tongue runs awa' from me reason, but at this point I reckon it tae be appropriate to ask yer forgiveness", Mr. McTavish replied with even wider smile, this time standing and taking Miranda's hand again. Her directing a little uncomfortable glances around the room as the guests took notice how the Scotsman bowed to her, before the man looked up to her. Lifting his eyebrows. "I'd ne'er wish to make a lady uncomfortable aroond me. Especially those I have me eye oan."

"Sir!" Miranda breathed under her breath shocked, me wrinkling my brows as she pulled her hand free. McTavish simply smiling at her.

"None o' that noo, juist pretend I spouted oot a litany o' unnecessary compliments which ur proper to be recited at times whin woman's decency is offended", McTavish stated, leaning closer to Miranda who took a nonplussed step back. However not expressing such dismay that I expected, her eyes locked into the Scotsman's, him as well realizing this and lifting his jaw in a confident manner. "It is nae me type tae be mair courteous than absolute requisite amount, 'n' confess tae be mair straightforward than ye might prefer… But nonetheless, afore I can mak' amends tae ye in th' wey ye favor, tell me whit's yer name lass?"

Miranda didn't answer at first, contemplating McTavish's words, examining him in small outrage of his truly bold character, which apparently could be identified as this somewhat unsophisticated behavior Elizabeth had mentioned. And now I understood why, me staring at the man in dismay myself as did some of the guests nearest him and Miranda. But instead of turning angry or as awkward as before, Miranda now sighed. Her expression rather calm when she responded, bowing her head.

"Miranda Martins, sir."

"Taran McTavish at yer maist fateful service. I can honestly say that me trespass intae me great-uncle's hospitality has taken a greatly pleasant turn upoan meetin' ye who's such comely sight fur man's eyes. I trust I can count oan an audience wi' ye when ye see it fit?"

His latest statement outraged me even more, causing me to stare at Miranda incredulously as I couldn't believe her to allow that man to speak to her so… presumptuously. But apparently this level of brashness was enough to Miranda too, her turning red again as her own gaze finally fell from McTavish's face to stare at her apron. Her not responding as she only inclined her head, a call of Mattie's saving her from the uneasy situation. Her then collecting herself as smiled at the man, curtsying for the last time.

"Guid day, sir."

I followed Miranda to hurry out of the lounge, Taran McTavish's eyes as well trailing her steps until he turned. Leaving his seat beside the wall with a fresh cup of tea he'd received from Estrella, starting a lively conversation with Countess Somerset and her husband.

"Now's our chance. Let's go, I can barely describe Taran's unique character, so you just have to meet him in person to see it yourself", Elizabeth's voice spoke after such a long silence, me noticing to have fallen deep into my ponders as saw her step forth. Me following her gaze which led to the said man's back. But before she could take another step I stopped her, smiling at her as turned her around. Meeting with her in turn baffled eyes.

"Maybe later."

* * *

Efter two hours th' last guests finally left, including th' rather eccentric Scotsman I'd met previously when I'd made a total fool oot o' meself by splashin' hot tea all ower 'im. I'd been so eager to ran awa' from William that wi'oot thinkin' I'd brushed past th' man, in accident shovin' th' tea cup from his haun 'n' causin' th' tea to spill ontae th' carpet as weel as his fine tailored jacket. I sighed due to th' remembrance o' that humiliatin' moment, 'n' reprimanded this time meself for bein' such a klutz. I hadn't been that embarrassed for a very long time, but regardless o' me error 'n' th' indignity it had brought, all that shame for me clumsiness had been quickly forgotten when he'd so suddenly stairted to address me. Even askin' me name! I'd expected 'im to have gotten angry ower me mistake, but instead I could've sworn 'im to have… fawned me. That's what it had seemed lik', 'n' I couldn't fathom a reason for it. I was but a servant, 'n' there had been so many unmarried young ladies present in th' party that th' possible explanation why he would've showed me any mair attention than occasional keek o' distaste made me very doilt th' mair I thought aboot it. Tryin' to fathom what had occurred in th' lounge as I noo was gatherin' th' dishes wi' Estrella.

Me thoughts returned back to anither disconcerting man present at th' party, causin' me to sigh woeful. William had tried to speak to me again. He'd tried to do so several times these past months, but how could I have a normal conversation wi' someone who made me hert lurch every time I gazed upoan 'im? Makin' me relive that blasted luv which burnt me from inside lik' a hot iron torchin' me guts, his very presence or a single keek makin' me wish to become completely callous. Numb to every human emotion, such ability givin' me th' qualifications to become but cold person who didnae have to suffer for me at this point ludicrous yearnin' for a taken man. But knowin' me, such hopes were as useless as me wishes to win back William's luv, which was why I had to keep goin' th' same wey. Avoidin' 'im, have nae dealings wi' 'im unless it concerned th' matters o' th' manor or th' still forthcomin' wedding. That was th' only wey for me to live wi' me pain, lettin' it lessen slowly by time. But I wasn't sure did I actually believe meself in that…

"Miranda?" Miss Elizabeth's voice then suddenly called oot to me, me straightenin' me back 'n' turnin' to see 'er dauner back intae th' lounge 'n' all th' wey to th' dinin' room where I was. William by 'er side. I hid me discomfort by smilin' at me Mistress, curtsyin'. Me knees were stairtin' to truly ache at this rate if I had to keep oan cutrsyin' lik' that…

"Aye, Miss?" I inquired, Miss Elizabeth's eyes littin' up by some form o' excitement as she noo urged William to follow 'er. 'Er comin' to a halt a couple o' feet awa' from me, 'er gaze focusin' solely oan me, where William's rather doilt attention was swiftly moved from me to his fiancé when she stairted to speak. Truly jocular tone in 'er voice.

"Good that I still found you here. I have something important to tell you!"

"Aye, Miss?" I asked again, noo mair carefully as examined 'er face which seemed satisfied o' somewhat, William noo inclinin' his heid quizzically.

"Why did you need me here too?" he queried in turn, me automatically avoidin' his gaze as he glanced at me curtly. "I would love to stay Elizabeth, but I still have today's work to finish before dinner."

"I know that Will, but if you just would wait one moment!" Miss Elizabeth urged happily, turnin' back to me. "Because both of you need to hear what I've been planning lately. It's a surprise I've been eager to tell you for a long time, Will. As well as you Miranda, as you are both equally important to me."

"Surprise, Miss?" I repeated questionably, droppin' me gaze due to th' sound o' me Mistress' last remark which I didn't agree oan full-hertedly, liftin' th' last cups ontae th' tray as Estrella arrived. Takin' care o' th' rest o' th' dirty plates 'n' cutlery by amassin' 'em ontae 'er ain server, where I spied from th' corner o' me eye how Miss Elizabeth keeked at both me 'n' expectant William by 'er side. Finally smiling, revalin' 'er secret juist as Estrella left th' room, me liftin' me tray form th' table.

"As you know Miranda, after Will and I have been married we'll move to our own house which father has promised to provide for us. And once we do live on our own, we will need a capable housekeeper. Dear Mattie is an ideal choice for such task, but unfortunately too frail to be commissioned for our service. So I was thinking that as you're so close to both me and Will, maybe you would like to leave my father's service and come to work in our manor? I myself think it to be an excellent idea!"

"What?" William asked, as shocked as was I, earnin' a beamin' smile from Miss Elizabeth as much as me widened eyes could see. But he was hardly as dismayed as me, as instantly efter hearin' Miss Elizabeth's proposition I cringed, th' tray slippin' from me fingers. It along wi' th' fine china crashin' ontae th' floor 'n' shatterin' intae million pieces at me feet, me nae even noticin' it as had been stuck to goup at th' back wall o' th' dinin' room in utmaist bewilderment. Nae registerin' when th' worried turned gazes o' William 'n' Miss Elizabeth were then directed at me efter a few seconds o' death silence, me simply standin' there frozen oan me spot as they examined me in mutual confusion due to me reaction. Me Mistress steppin' forth.

"Miranda, are you alright? You turned pale", she queried, me blinkin' for a few times as 'er earlier words echoed in me mind. 'Em causin' me hert efter all soon to lurch afore it was squeezed by pure agony when William daunered ower to me. His coupon filled wi' worry 'n' pity which made th' knot in me stomach tighten, me gaspin' again as I felt his haun to press oan me arm. Its light touch snappin' me oot from me shocked daze.

"Is everything well?" he asked. Me deterrin' th' great urge to slap his haun awa' as then quickly kneeled, frownin' at th' mess I'd accomplished wi' mair o' me klumsiness.

"Forgive me Miss, I… Juist have done quite much work and am a wee tired. I'll clean this up right awa'!" I half stuttered, managin' to keep me emotions under control plausibly as wi' hasty fingers stairted to gather th' shards o' flowery porcelain from th' carpet.

"You shouldn't exhaust yourself too much", William mused. "Go rest."

A sting o' annoyance submerged among me stirrin' feelings. _What choice do I have if I don't want to think about your marriage all the time?_ I thought bitterly, payin' no heed to his prompt. Causin' 'im to sigh 'til I accidentally sliced me finger wi' one o' th' fragments, th' nurturin' trait liftin' its heid within 'im 'n' this time urging him to take hold o' me haun to stop me.

"Be careful", he prompted again, kneelin' beside me to aid me, worry colorin' his voice as weel when he spoke. But he then flinched back when I did shove his helpin' haun awa', though gently, actually this time meetin' his eyes which looked to me in confusion. Me possibly allowin' a glimpse o' me inner torment to show from me irises when I noo barely managed a serious face oan me coupon. But th' shakin' o' me hauns told o' other feelings than me feigned cheerfulness.

"Naw, me laird. I'll take care o' me ain mess."

"But are you well enough to work?" Miss Elizabeth asked as I then rose back to me feet, rushin' toward th' lounge after givin' 'er a fleetin' carefree smile.

"Aye, I'm sure. Guid day to ye, Miss. Mr. Turner."

I stopped to give William a slight curtsey afore succeeded to sneak oot o' th' room 'n' their sight, William's voice probably callin' efter me but I ignored it what else. Pent up breath escapin' me lips instantly when I was freed from their company, wi' half runnin' steps me wance again escapin' to th' kitchen. To th' only place where I didn't need to smother me feelings, me pushin' thro' th' door. Th' tray almost fallin' from me hauns midair as I leant against th' table, curious gazes o' Mattie 'n' Estrella foremaist turnin' to take in th' smashed china afore they rose to me distraught form.

"Miranda? Are you alright?" Mattie enquired, throwin' a rag oan 'er shoulder as eyed at me. Me shakin' me heid vigorously, lik' too many times afore holdin' back tears o' frustration. Finally answerin' truthfully to one o' those numerous inquiries made aboot me condition I noo admitted to have only lied so far.

"No. _I am not alright_."

* * *

 **Scottish words:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me=my, ontae=onto, tae = to, sae = so, fur = for**

 **1th chap:**

 **thro'= through, ain=own, wi'=with, noo=now, wi'oot=without, lik'=like, mair=more, ken=know, doon= down, aff= off, hert= heart, hoose=house, awready=already, nae = not, efter= after, stairted = started, dauner= walk, aboot = about, laird= lord, weel= well, mornin'= morning, ower= over, awa'= away, maist = most, claes = clothes, haun = hand, 'imself = himself, freish = new, squint= to be wrong/slant, oot = out, aye = yes, ye = you, oan = on, wheest = quiet, awright = alright, efternoon = afternoon, wance = once, keek = look, meself = myself, 'til =until, wee = a little/little, juist = just, neist = next, coupon = face, aroond = around, heid = head, ower = over, wey = way, goup = stare, hing = task, gowk = fool, luv/to luv= love/to love, lugs = ears, loads= several, foremaist= first, gey= very, mukker = friend, ur = are, solid = hard, whin = when, they = those, ootlanders = in this the British/strangers, murdurrin' = kill, chap = knock, anither = another, bonny = pretty mak' = make, stoatin' = beautiful, braw = fine, wifie = woman, bairn = child, feart = afraid, whit's = what is, doilt = confused, didnae = didn't, utmaist = utmost**


	3. Entry 2

**Entry 2**

For th' rest o' th' efternoon I sat in th' kitchen. Efter stayin' strict to meself for quite awhile allowin' th' misery take ower me. Me wallowin' in it as turned Miss Elizabeth's abrupt suggestion ower in me mind for several times. Wance again tryin' to see th' reason in it, as quite frankly it had completely destroyed me self-control. All th' feelings o' sadness 'n' achin' hertbreak returnin' in even greater intensity as I thought aboot th' scenario o' me workin' in th' hoose where th' man I adored would stairt a family wi' another woman. That woman bein' me Mistress who in addition o' bein' me employer claimed to care for me lik' a sister, juist because o' that darin' to propose to hire me as their servant 'n' force me to live th' remainin' time o' me life in continuous torment o' seein' 'em together? Such generous intended offer if accepted then makin' me remember th' fact that I'd lost William to 'er every day till I'd die.

While mullin' ower these dejected ponders I funnily enough didn't greet, even me agony was as grave as ever. But that moment I was in fact mair angry than sad, that wi' such frank coupon Miss Elizabeth had had th' nerve to ask me to become their hoosekeeper when she very weel kenned th' reason for me continuous melancholy, as weel as how much Will had meant to me. How much he still… I sighed deep. I had no intention o' agreein' to such aggravated request, even if William 'imself would beg me to consent. I had plans o' me ain, to earn enough money to buy me passage awa' from this wretched town I'd been imprisoned in efter Barbossa's men had stolen me savings. So resolute wi' me decision I noo leant me heid oan me palm, gazin' ootdoors.

It was awready dark, smell o' delicious food flyin' to me nose as I then turned me attention to me fellow maids who were preparin' th' late dinner for th' gentry. (Mattie had ordered me to leave th' remainin' work to th' four o' em, 'n' simply sit quietly afore it was time to go to bed. 'N' when I'd fled from th' dinin' room wi' me freish worries weighin' me hert, I'd been but grateful for that actually. Because though it usually did th' trick for me, this time nae even hoosework would've distracted me enough had I been obliged to serve food to Miss Elizabeth 'n' William.)

But even I thought that I in th' end couldn't juist sit idle, wi' a freish smile 'n' happier face oan me coupon standin'. Tyin' me apron again. "I'll go check th' settin'."

"No, I specifically told you to stay there and rest. You refused to go to your own room so I consented for you to stay, but tell you now to leave the matters to us!" Mattie breathed strictly, shooin' me aff wi' a dishrag but I only smiled at 'er. Openin' th' door.

"Ye ken I cannot sit still long wi'oot doin' anythin'."

"You sure seemed to manage that a moment ago after discovering to be hired as the housekeeper of Miss Elizabeth and Will."

I willingly didnae respond to that as then left th' kitchen for th' umpteenth time that day, goin' back to th' dinin' room where thank goodness were no signs o' Miss Elizabeth or William. Me seein' only Lily there, settin' th' table. But instantly efter arrivin' I noticed a major flaw in th' arrangement, quirkin' me eyebrows as sighed. Pointin' at th' empty spot at th' opposite side o' th' table across from Miss Elizabeth's seat.

"How many times must I remind ye Lily to set th' table for three noo!" I stated, Lily keekin' up to me from th' washed napkins which she was foldin' in deep concentration, me takin' th' initiative to include another plate for William. "Mr. Turner dines 'ere every evening, have ye forgotten that?"

"Well excuse me, miss perfect! I cannot help but to set the table for two, as am accustomed to Miss Elizabeth to dine only with her father", Lily remarked poignantly, though soon enough returned 'er attention to th' napkins. Pushin' 'em thro' their holders afore set each ontae th' plates.

Lily wasn't bad at 'er job by any means, but she juist sometimes tended to get sidetracked (lik' gossipin' wi' Hannah in middle o' chores). 'N' though 'er occasional negligence annoyed me, I admitted that she did fulfill 'er duties. So recallin' th' engagement o' William 'n' oor Mistress to have been a great shock to both 'er 'n' Hannah too, I then cut 'er some slack. Noo checkin' th' cutlery for any stains as efter all agreed wi' 'er. I didn't feel that comfortable to have to suddenly set th' table for three either…

"Miranda, there's someone at the back door to see you!" Estrella's voice exclaimed then from th' lounge, me gaze risin' to see 'er appear to th' door-opening. "It's about your brother."

A freish sigh left me lips as th' mention o' a person who'd apparently come to visit me for a reason linked to me brother sounded rather ominous to me. Me prayin' it nae to be what I feared as nodded to 'er, leavin' Lily to finish th' settin' as followed Estrella back to th' kithen. For me surprise findin' Robert, th' son o' th' town's baker 'n' one o' Peter's closest friends standin' there. Clearly relieved to see me.

"I need your help, Miranda", he told me, th' keek in his eyes indeed confirmin' me suspicions afore he even explained 'imself. Me frownin' in utmaist disappointment when he seemed rather mortified to say what was in his mind. "Peter and I went out to drink and now… you know him, he's completely hammered but refuses to pay his bill and go home to sleep it off. I thought that if it's you…"

I sighed deep as Robert silenced, me removin' me apron 'n' replaced it wi' a shawl, noddin'. "Where is he?"

"At _Rowdy Rooster_."

Figures. I guess I didnae have any other choice noo did I? Why did Peter have to act so immaturely 'n' drink 'imself so senseless that it had to be always me getting 'im oot o' th' troubles he got 'mixed intae wi' his questionable behavior? I honestly experienced great temptation to juist leave 'im there 'n' deal wi' his troubles by 'imself, but lik' always gave in. He was me brother. 'N' weel, he hadn't juist accidentally forgotten th' day o' th' betrothal party, so by nae attendin' it wasn't a wonder he'd wance again chosen what he saw an easy wey oot o' his worries. Drink 'n' gamble, as even I'd offered to listen he maist certainly hadn't seen fit to speak to me. No, Peter wasn't th' type to speak aboot his emotions ootlood 'n' instead preferred to brood 'em in solitude, 'til he'd be 'imself again. Which in this case, wasn't clearly workin'. But even I understood 'im I still couldn't quite accept his recklessness, as by noo it had been goin' oan for weeks. Me stairtin' to have enough o' it when I had me ain problems to take care o'. But resigned I climbed th' stairs to me room to retrieve th' money I'd managed to save, returnin' doon.

"Take me to 'im."

Th' situation was exactly as bad as I'd imagined 'n' as Robert had described it to me. Th' deepest 'n' maist frustrated sigh eruptin' me lips when I stepped inside th' _Rowdy Rooster_ tavern. Seein' me very intoxicated brother sprawled at th' nearby table, finishin' what I gathered a third bottle o' cheap scotch, then instantly floppin' againt th' backrest o' his chair when I came to a outraged halt. Me hauns risin' to me hips as me earnest gaze drilled intae Peter, some o' th' young men o' this town I also knew somewhat sittin' close to 'im noticin' me afore me target. 'Em wakin' Peter's awareness o' me presence by stairtin' to antagonize 'im, tease 'im.

"Oh look, your sister has come to tuck you in! Again!" one o' 'em jeered, clearly annoyin' me brother as efter finishin' a freish pintful o' somethin' I didn't care to be named, he threw th' tankard to his direction to silence 'im. Then givin' me a soft leer as I daunered beside 'im, 'im wavin' me awa'.

"Go away Miranda. I don't know what Robert told you…" Peter sent a slight glare to Robert too. "… but I'm perfectly satisfied staying here. He dragged you over here from the precious little party for nothing."

"Actually if ye had that much sense o' time left ye'd realize it to be rather late", I snapped at 'im, narrowin' me eyes as beckoned to th' drinks he'd evidently ingested. "Th' party was ower hours ago, but I see ye've been too busy drinkin' 'n' wastin' yer money to notice. How exactly are ye goin' to pay for those?"

Peter felt his pockets, finally locatin' th' wallet lik' pouch he kept his salary in. But as awready aniticipated by me it was empty, Peter simply shruggin' nonchalantly. "That's my problem, sis. Not the least bit yours, so if you'd kindly just go back to your respectable life at the mansion and leave me alone."

I could do nothin' but sigh at 'im, me seein' th' rather cranky lookin' inn owner to be standin' behind th' counter. His hard 'n' vigilant eyes starin' at Peter's back in case he tried to run wi'oot payin'. So as obviously Peter was penniless, it was left to me to pay for his irresponsibility. I went to th' owner to give 'im th' right amount, then marchin' back to Peter 'n' laboredly hauled his chair backwards.

"It is me problem if people keep comin' to me for aid when ye're too plastered to even walk by yerself!" I breathed annoyed, jerkin' Peter up to his feet. "Noo let's go afore ye make any further gowk o' yerself."

"Too late Miranda. You already took care of that for me."

"Robert, if ye please?" I asked Peter's friend, completely fed up noddin' at me brother who didn't express any intention to follow me willingly even his bill had been settled 'n' drinks run oot. But somehow Robert did manage to walk Peter oot o' th' inn, 'im crashin' against me wance we were ootdoors. His weight almost keelin' me ower, but I found me balance quickly. This wasn't th' first time I'd had to take Peter home in this condition. Especially durin' the last months.

"You're gonna be alright with him?" Robert queried, eyein' at swayin' Peter in disbelief, where I only smiled at him as bettered me grip o' Peter.

"Aye, thank ye Robert. Deliver me regards to Rose."

"Will do. Good night."

Once Robert left we stairted oor ain journey toward Fort Charles, me supportin' Peter th' whole wey. Me help clearly makin' 'im all but glad, as oan several occasions he yanked 'imself free from me arms. Only to have 'imself almost fall straight oan his face every time, soon enough daunerin' in me support again. 'N' efter stayin' wheest for a very long time I finally spoke, givin' me brother as scoldin' gaze as could muster.

"What were ye thinkin', Peter? Ye awready were denounced from ye title as th' Lieutenant because o' similar type o' impulsive behavior. Do ye want to get thrown oot o' th' entire Navy that bad that ye must test Gilette's patience by arrivin' back to th' Fort in this condition frequently?"

"Easy for you to say", Peter grunted (or mair lik' slurred). "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Actually I have perfect idea. I was there today, at th' party, facing th' truth th' best I could where ye wasted yer time in useless drinkin'. Yer oot yer face!"

There was a small silence atween us as we turned a corner, me seein' Th' Fort's walls to rise nae long distance awa'. But as Peter then replied his voice was but gloomy, annoyed.

"Stop your preaching, Miranda. You sound like maw."

"Weel it's yer ain fault for forcin' me to play one for ye! Honestly, why do I have such a blockhead for a brother?"

"If I disappoint you so, you can always try someone else. I now a couple of guys who've kept asking about you now that you're all jilted by the handsome blacksmith , and am sure if you just showed up behind their door they'd give you an ideal brotherly love you so eagerly desire."

"That's enough! Guid god, whiles I do wonder is it truly ye or th' drink talkin' these obscenities. I hope for th' latter or maw would be very disappointed."

I released a tired wail as Peter made another sway, me usin' all me strength to keep 'im up. Me noo shovin' im oan his side. "Ye could at least dauner oan yer ain legs."

"You know what, at least I'm doing something about this mess with Elizabeth and Will", Peter said soon, this time rather bitterly. Not an ounce o' warmth in his voice which was but hard. "Where you're satisfied to wear fake smiles on your lips whenever face to face with Will, pretending that everything is as it should be. Because even you keep condemning my drinking to drown my sorrows, at least I'm not like you and bawl myself to sleep every night. As I bet you're still so pitifully heartbroken you cannot think straight while seeing them together, using all your self-control not to beg Will to take you back."

I so much wanted to slap 'im that moment, me momentarily enraged turned irises flashin' to Peter, but efter all chose th' familiar path by ignorin' 'im wi' a deep, frustrated breath. Noo using all me self-control nae to murder 'im, comin' to a curt halt 'n' meetin' his gaze wi' as hard face as could manage regardless o' th' hurt his comment had aroused.

"Ye'd better watch that geggy o' yers, or I'll let ye fall right ontae yer coupon. Tell me then how did it feel lik' spendin' yer night in th' gutter lik' a common town drunkard!" I snapped at 'im, me tense tone nae managin' to awaken any form o' regret in Peter as he locked indifferent gazes wi' me. Me experiencin' another sting o' sadness for that, then juist shovin' 'im forward, tellin' 'im to stay quiet th' rest o' th' journey or I'd skelped 'im.

I stubbornly led 'im toward th' gates o' th' Forth, someone spottin' us from th' wall 'n' probably hurryin' doon to aid us. 'N' durin' that walk I thought aboot Peter's words, me realizin' that even Peter had a tendency to say a lot things he didn't mean while he was blootert, I still couldn't help but to be hurt by his scorn. So in th' end insulted I neist flopped 'im onto a wooden box at th' Fort's entrance mercilessly, keekin' at 'im sharply.

"Guid night. Clear yer heid first 'n' then come speak to me th'morra if ye have somethin' nice to say."

"Miss Martins? What are you doing here so late?" Mr. Reeve's voice asked then as I turned to see 'im dauner thro' th' gatewey. His doilt eyes then turnin' even mair baffled as they saw Peter, who lifted his haun for a casual wave. A jeerin' grin oan his face. I shook me heid at 'im afore beckoned to 'im.

"I juist brought this dunce back. Noo he's all yers!" I breathed, givin' Peter one final glance 'til turned aroond. Wi'oot a word mair stairtin' to make me wey toward th' Swann manor.

"You should be careful and go straight home, Miss! You never know how dangerous it gets after sundown!" Mr. Reeve's voice shouted efter me, surprising me. But I waved at 'im thankfully, watchin' 'im noo lead Peter inside th' Fortress in turn, 'til I wrapped th' scarf tighter aroond me shoulders. Continuin' to follow th' familiar route back. Mr. Reeve's prompt for me to return quickly feelin' rather silly to me. Nothin' ever happened at th' streets o' Port Royal, there were no thieves or other kind o' danger oot 'ere. So trustin' to this fact I didn't haste me return, but took this moment to enjoy th' quiet evenin'.

I wasn't far from th' mansion when I all o' a sudden felt to be followed. Me nae seein' anyone, but I had this sensation that I was watched from somewhere. Shadows offerin' perfect hidinplaces to whoever I imagined to trail me steps, me stoppin' 'n' glancin' aboot. Seein' nothin' but empty town square, which as expected at this hour was devoid o' all people. So upoan realizin' me to be alone, I told meself to be a gowk meself by lettin' Mr. Reeve's warnings to make me so skittish. I was perfectly safe. So wi' confidence I noo set oot again.

Noneheless I couldn't get rid o' th' unsettlin' feeling which caused th' hairs at th' back o' me neck to prickle. Makin' me efter all paranoid when I happened to arrive to Mr. Broon's smithy. Regardless o' me vivid imagination alertin' me o' danger (I'd earlier convinced meself there to be nae) me comin' to a halt beside it, keekin' at th' sign, me thoughts instantly turnin' to William. He probably wasn't in there, but dinin' at th' manor. So efter a short moment o' remembrance I headed for th' end o' th' street, then however getting' frightened to death by a haun which abruptly took hold o' me arm from behind. Me almost lettin' oot a startled scream as twirled aroond, findin' meself to be starin' at a small group o' unfamiliar men. Th' three unknown coupons stirrin' true fear deep within me as I stared back at 'em.

"What do ye want?" I asked, carefully, retreatin' a wee. One o' th' men smiled reassuringly, his tone soothin' when it replied. But be that as it may I didn't feel meself any less nervous.

"There is no cause for alarm, Miss. We know your brother", he revealed, beckonin' to his mates behind 'im, where me gaze as weel rounded their faces in turns afore I quirked me eyebrows.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain what ye want o' me", I remarked.

"Your brother… he's truly hard to find these days. We have some business to attend with him and we hoped you would help us by delivering a message to him", th' spokesman responded, me keekin' doon momentarily. I had a bad feelin' aboot th' lot o' 'em 'n' wasn't sure were 'em to trust. That was why I simply nodded in concur.

"Aye. But I haven't seen 'im in days meself, 'n' am afraid that cannot help ye in reachin' 'im. So if ye excuse me…"

I was aboot to bolt discreetly but th' stranger's voice stopped me. "Why, I believe you were just with him a moment ago."

I turned to th' man again, frownin' a wee. "Have ye been followin' me?"

"That's that for the surprise then… Aye we were. Your brother owes us money."

I stiffened. "So?"

"So as he has proved to prefer to let his debt grow instead of returning what is ours, we were thinking you to be more helpful to have this matter resolved", th' man explained, givin' me chills as he approached me again, where I retreated mair. Swallowin'. Had I anticipated to get ambushed by people who Peter owed money to, I wouldn't have given everythin' I had to th' owner o' th' inn. True fright noo causin' me hert to flutter as I locked gazes wi' th' men who stared back at me serious, expectant.

"I have nae money to give ye", I confessed, th' truth. But though th' man smiled, I kenned he was far from pleased as in a blink o' an eye he was standin' right in front o' me wi' a couple o' strides, causin' me to flinch as he neist grabbed me. Pullin' me closer from me arm even I tried to wrench meself free, leanin' closer wi' a freish type o' smirk oan his lips which gave me th' creeps.

"That's unfortunate. But then I see no other option but to rely oan something else you can use to settle your brother's scores…" I was horrified when he noo keeked me ower significantly, his eyes fixated oan me chest area for a while which was risin' rapidly due to me quickened breathin'. "You aren't half bad looking for a Scottish gal."

"No. Let go o' me", I ordered briskly, afraid beyond description as saw th' other two noo dauner closer, th' one holdin' me captive neist tryin' to kiss me. Me drawin' awa' from 'im sharply, fightin' back wi' all I could as felt his free arm try to take a secure hold o' me to prevent me from runnin', panic takin' hold o' me when I realized nae to be able to escape 'im. "No! Let me go! I said no, don't touch me!"

Finally a startled exclaim left me lips then as all o' a sudden me molester was yanked awa' from me, me hert skippin' a beat as I found meself to be saved by another stranger who'd arrived as abruptly as me attackers. That small voice within me wishin' it to be William, but efter a short moment o' beatin' up th' trio much deeper 'n' clearly older voice stairted to speak. Throwin' th' man to th' ground, finally steppin' intae th' light o' a street lamp. For me utmaist bewilderment me realizin' me savior to be Mr. McTavish, who noo drew a flintlock pistol from his belt. Pointin' it at th' three men while standing in front o' me.

"On yer wey noo, or a sharply aimed bullet wll mak' sure ye won't sat oan yer arse for a whole week. 'N' if ye ever show yerself to th' lass again wi' similar intentions, as ol' friend o' th' Guv'ner I'll have ye tardily hanged from yer baws lik' common sea rovers."

His threat caused th' men to scram efter a short exchange o' stares wi' Mr. McTavish, me lettin' oot a low relieved breath as then watched 'em to vanish as quickly as they'd appeared. Me hert however nae settlin' doon in me chest, me placin' a haun upoan it as th' Scotsman put awa' his weapon. Turnin' to me.

"Ye weel, lass? Did they scoundrels scathe ye afore I turned up?" he inquired, eyein' at me, where I simply shook me heid while attempted a smile. Curtsyin' as it was all I figured to do, as rather flabbergasted I was aboot his sudden appearance. As if he'd known to arrive at that specific place at that specific time beforehand.

"Naw, I'm guid me laird. Thank ye for savin' me."

" Don't lie tae th' man, lass. Ye're shiverin' lik' a leaf o' an aspen tree."

I gazed at me hauns astonished, 'n' indeed… I was tremblin', for fright which still hadn't released me 'n' had bewitched me hert to race lik' crazed. 'N' was it a wonder, I'd though those men to… If only Mr. McTavish hadn't appeared when he did I dare not to even think what they would've done to me, so efter gettin' me nerves somewhat under control I keeked up to 'im. Sincerely thankful.

"Aye, I… Got feart that's all. Thanks to ye sir, nothin' worse occurred", I responded, aboot to curtsey again, but instead o' allowin' me to express me gratitude in th' only wey I could he then as abruptly took me arm. Though far from roughly, stairtin' to lead me at his wake in calm pace.

"Enough o' that, we must get ye inside where it is safe for frail lasses lik' ye. We won't havin' ye dauner aboot alone 'ere any mair in case those crooks want to pay ye anither visit", Mr. McTavish remarked, so resolutely that his tone made me speechless. Me nae sayin' anythin' as simply followed 'im all th' wey back to th' manor. Tryin' to even th' throbbin' o' me hert 'n' calm meself th' rest o' th' journey, as indeed nothin' had happened to me. But only a thought how close I'd been from bein' presumably molested… It terrified me. 'N' that moment I was only grateful that I was wi' Mr. McTavish, 'im by me side no one darin' to attack me again that evenin'.

* * *

"What a delicious meal!" Elizabeth stated delighted, placing her fork onto the plate as exchanged a look with me and her father. Governor Swann as well smiling in concur as wiped his mouth, next taking his glass to finish his wine.

"I agree. We should enjoy it more often, this dish. I'll inform Mattie to make it a regural for every week."

"Sounds perfect."

I smiled as dropped my gaze down to my own plate, to stare at the remains of my portion. I had hardly managed to eat it all, and neither the wine though excellent seemed to agree with me that evening. I guess I was just too worried to eat. And Elizabeth apparently reached the same conclusion, eyeing at my plate for a fleeting moment until placed a hand on mine to calm the restless tapping of my fingers.

"Is something the matter, Will?" she asked, indeed worried herself before tint of humor appeared into her voice. "One rarely sees you refuse steamed cauliflower."

"I've just lost my appetite", I replied truthfully, smiling at her reassuringly. "Nothing to worry about."

"But isn't that just it? You're worried, aren't you?" she inquired, surprising me. Were my feelings that easy to read unbeknownst to me? I sighed quietly as met Elizabeth's gaze, possibly detecting slight irritated flicker in her irises then. "You're worrying over Miranda again, aren't you? Will, you should just stop thinking about her feelings over yours. These last months she hasn't given you any reason to do so, even she should've had the time to sort them out."

I guess I couldn't hide anything from Elizabeth. So after all I just came clean with my ponders, nodding. "Yes. I am worried, she didn't seem to take your surprise all that well. I don't want to make her any more miserable than she already is."

"Will, trust me. Once we're married and she finally sees how happy you are, she'll get over her sorrow. Because right now she'd just being cruel by tormenting you like she does."

"Surprise?" Governor Swann now cut in, referring to the earlier surfaced topic, his eyes movin' from me to Elizabeth in interest.

"Yes, I asked Miranda to become the housekeeper of our future home", she specified, Governor Swann appearing to support the idea by nodding. Complying smile on his lips.

"That's a very good idea Elizabeth. I have no objections, Miranda indeed would fit into your service quite nicely, taking that you two were basically brought up together. She'll do fine as your housekeeper, I'm sure."

"Yes, but she hasn't agreed into anything yet", I reminded, earning surprised looks form both Elizabeth and her father as I straightened my posture. Facing Elizabeth and lifting my eyebrows remarkably. "Miranda was shocked to hear your proposal, and because of that didn't give us any answer. You know how hard decision that is for her to make, Elizabeth. That is why you should've talked about this with me before bringing it up to her."

"Why? I did say it was a surprise for both you and Miranda, didn't I?" Elizabeth asked puzzled, then turning serious, shrugging. "Actually I don't see my little idea to have the nature to shock her so much… I simply thought that even she couldn't be with you the way she wanted, this way she could still be part of your life. Isn't that what you want as well, Will?"

"And you're fine with it then, Elizabeth? In the light of what you just said are you then sure Miranda to be the right person to become the matron of your house?" the Governor questioned, Elizabeth smiling at him.

"I am."

"Elizabeth, think about it…" I urged, shaking my head. "Of course I want Miranda in my life, but think about how hard it would be for her. To work for us… We cannot ask that from her."

"And why not? I say, if she's at all grown up she should be able to handle it", Elizabeth remarked curtly, confidently. "Besides isn't it her decision and not yours?"

That last statement stole away any further objections of mine. Me then only letting the issue be as she clearly had already made up her mind. Well if that's what Elizabeth wanted, and I know she had thought of me while making this choice, then why should I try to stop her? But then again, what of Miranda? Her feelings should as well be taken into consideration, and by the look of her paled complexion and horror stricken eyes this afternoon I was sure to guess them. She'd been as outraged as I for Elizabeth's abrupt announcement, me still not comprehending fully why she hadn't discussed about it with me first before venting it out as if it was a done deal without Miranda's consent needed. Because remembering how insulted she'd seemed back then, I knew her not to agree into it. Even I wouldn't, and that realization caused my heart to squeeze again. Me then thinking a moment, until eventually stood form my seat determined. Waking the attention of Elizabeth and the Governor from their ongoing discussion concerning the wedding.

"Excuse me", I mused, bowing to my father-in-law, where Elizabeth only looked confused when she followed me round the table in clear attempt of leaving the dining room.

"But Will, its time for the dessert! Where are you darting off to all of a sudden?"

"There's something I need to do. I won't be gone for long."

Indeed I had something to check. I had to know was Miranda alright, because as said she surely hadn't seemed like it earlier. It wasn't at all like her to allow expensive tea set to shatter due to her own clumsiness as she was very careful when it came to her duties as a maid. She definitely had been shocked more than I believed, me feeling immediate remorse as marched through the foyer. Bypassing Elizabeth's prompt not to concern myself with Miranda's matters any longe, walking toward the kitchen where I guessed to find her. And if not, I would just go straight upstairs to her room. Because during the dinner I'd decided it to be finally time for us to talk things through, as in the end I owed an apology to her.

I had several times tried to explain to Miranda how sorry I was, but not even once had I managed to make her listen to me long enough to ask her forgiveness. But even if she would act like her normal self, trying to avoid me by running away, I would make her listen. I couldn't bear yet another month apart from a person who meant so much to me, especially when I hoped her to attend my wedding with Peter as part of my family. Because even I hadn't offered her but friendship all those months ago, she still was like a sister to me. And I wouldn't let her go by any means.

Regardless of my intentions, soon sounds coming form the kitchen however halted me just when I reached the door, me recognizing the voices to belong to Miranda and Estrella. But the third one was strange to me, until after listening to it for a while and eventually peeking inside the room I finally remembered to whom it belonged. His unannounced presence in the mansion at this hour surprising me, especially when I soon realized him to have arrived with Miranda.

"Miranda! What on earth has happened, you look so upset!" Estrella asked, hurrying to receive Miranda who stepped in with Mr. McTavish. Her expression indeed rather distraught when she then was sat down to a chair by the Scotsman, Miranda's tremulous voice causing me to frown for worry when she soon enough replied.

"I…was oan me wey back to th' manor efter takin' Peter to th' Fort 'n'… I was ambushed by a group o' men. They were acquaintances o' Peter, some people he owes money to. 'N' as Peter has apparently avoided to pay 'em, they wanted me to compensate in his stead."

I was shocked to hear this, my thoughts momentarily turning to Miranda's reckless brother. Yes, it would sound very much like him to owe money to some men who'd then attack his sister to have the debts paid. Especially now after he'd returned from his voyage four months prior, he hadn't been quite himself since then. I'd noted it on several occasions, like seen him drunk in middle of the day or walking arm in arm with several different girls. But now to learn that Miranda had been close to assaulted for his fatuities, it made me but angry. Me now finally pushing through the door and walking into the kitchen, my eyes looking nothing but Miranda.

"Is that true?" I demanded, surprising Miranda so much that she actually looked up to me. Eyeing at me for awhile in astonishment until my features softened, me kneeling before her. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

"She's quite awright, juist a wee shaken", Mr. McTavish replied in her stead, my eyes rising to him as did Miranda's.

"Mr. McTavish saved me", she explained, meeting the Scotsman's eyes. Standing, me following her to curtsey to him in gratitude. "Thank ye wance mair, me laird. I don't ken how to repay yer considerate deed back in full."

"There's no need fur such debt tae be owed, lass. I only did what a man is expected tae do whin womenfolk ur in distress. 'N' fur yer fortune it sae happened that I was offered a chance tae became yer knight in blue tartan."

I examined the man as he smiled at Miranda in amusement, bowing a little. Miranda actually returning the smile a little amused herself, until she became rather abashed when the man continued then with more serious voice. His expression telling of nothing else but determination.

"Though if ye wish tae return th' favor oan yer free will… I believe such request is gey muckle in me power tae fulfill in th' days that follow."

We all were taken aback by this notion, the rest of us staring at the man in bafflement, where Miranda blinked her eyes a few times. Not knowing what to say in response, simply looking down. But after thinking a moment she then straightened, taking a step forth. Me being able to tell that she was very perplexed by the situation, wishing to escape it as eagerly as my company.

"I really should go to bed…I feel a wee gueasy."

So she indeed said, and next left without any farewells to the Scotsman or me. But on her way toward the stairs leading to the servant's quarters she then came to a sudden halt, me eyeing at her profile questionably until the as sudden stagger of hers caused me to gasp. For my curt fright Miranda soon losing her balance as she keeled over without a warning, me juist in time catching her before she fell on the ground. McTavish frowning in confusion as he watched me to turn Miranda over, calling her, her however not opening her eyes as Estrella tried her forehead. Informing her to have a slight fever, presumeably caused by the continuous overwork she'd insisted upon for weeks now. And as she then just slept soundly, I reckoned that to be very true. The fatigue must have finally caught up with her. Because every time I'd stopped by the manor to see Elizabeth, I'd taken notice how hard she'd tried to distract herself from her emotions by entrenching into incredible amount of work. Me now only sighing, scooping her up.

"Weel, if th' lass is mair or less unharmed I should get goin", McTavish mused then, me possibly imagining to spot some form of significant meaning hidden under his polite tone, as he now nodded at me and Estrella while touching the brim of his hat. Then opening the door to exit as I bowed my head to him in response.

"I'll make sure she gets rest", I promised, meeting the Scotsman's eyes for a moment until he nodded for the second time. As a sign of goodbye.

"Good lad, I trust 'er tae yer care then. But nevertheless guid evening to ye, Turner. Mak' sure also nae tae be too long awa' from yer fiancé. Nights ur cold, even 'ere in th' Caribbean."

His usual type of brashness shocked me as always, but in the end I only ignored it to be polite. Only smiling and making a second nod myself. "Till the next time we meet."

* * *

"Peter? You're in there?" I called, though already knew the answer, banging the door of his room so forcefully that he must've heard me even if in deep sleep. Me then waiting impatiently for him to let me in.

After getting the majority of the work done that morning I'd left the smithy to go to the barracks of the Fort. To see my friend and enquire about the incident I'd learnt to have occurred last evening, about those men who'd cornered Miranda and demanded money for his debts. Only a thought what could've happened to her because of Peter's scatterbrained way of living making me more irritated than maybe was my place. But I'd always been overprotective of her as any brother would be of their sister, and a recollection of Miranda's obviously upset exterior (though she'd tried to hide it when I'd stepped into the kitchen) only stirred up my anger.

I had no idea what was going on with Peter. Repeatedly I'd tried to ask him but he'd only shrugged my worry of with indifference, where I knew something was up. Only proved by the fact that instead of showing up to the engagement party yesterday, Miranda had been retrieved to take him home from a tavern where he'd been drinking throughout the day once again. For a reason unknown to me, as no matter how many times I'd insisted him to tell me what was wrong he refused to talk. And as enough time had passed I'd let it go, as I had enough challenge in trying to patch things up with his sometimes as hellbent sister.

Minutes ticked by and I still waited, leaning against the wall in frustration as after all didn't gain an answer from the occupant of the room. But finally after another moment of waiting when I wasn't still allowed in, nor did I hear any noises from within which would've informed me him to be awake, my patience ran out. As said my mood rather foul so that I didn't care for much discretion and yanked the door open myself, finding it unlocked and marched straight in. Only to have my anger whisked away by plain awkwardness, as right after I stepped into the room I was frozen at the doorstep by the sight of Rose. The little sister of Robert, as well stiffened to stare at me embarrassed, holding her dress up to cover her undergarments as my gaze next found Peter. Saluting me from the bottom of his bed as I discreetly looked away from our friend's sister, clearing my throat.

"Hi, um…Rose. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here", I said apologetically, however then directing a sharp glance to Peter who only shrugged as was his nonchalant habit in situations like this, Rose sending me an awkward smile in return as I noticed her start to put on her dress. Me instantly turning my back to her.

"It's alright. I didn't either expect to find myself here."

I hold back an urge to roll my eyes as heard the bed creak, Peter probably rising to his feet to go to Rose. I figured it to be safe to turn and I did, only to witness Peter to kiss Rose for my ultimate dismay (though if the scene I'd walked right into hadn't been shocking enough). Then smiling at her like a true womanizer he'd become.

"See you around. Thank your brother for me."

"I will. Bye Will", she replied with a giggle, me answering her smile my own very uncomfortable as nodded my head to her, watching her leave. But instantly after seeing the door close my outraged attention moved to Peter, following him start to dress himself as if nothing dubious had just happened.

"Peter, are you insane?" I demanded, not believing to be staring at my best friend square in the eye as he turned to face me. His expression nothing but jovial, smirk on his lips (but I could see he was suffering from terrible hangover). "Really, _Rose_? Wasn't there any other girl to seduce instead of Robert's sister? What do you think he's going to think when he finds out?"

"He won't. Rose certainly isn't going to tell him", Peter simply stated, astounding me with his what else than carefree reaction to such a serious matter. Putting on a shirt as turned his back to me. I lifted an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And all those other girls you've been seeing? Are you serious with even one of them, or are they all just amusement to you?" I inquired. "This isn't a laughing matter, Peter. You should stop."

"What, find myself the right girl and settle down like you?" he questioned with laughter, me narrowing my eyes as watched him sink his head into a water basin. Cleaning his face. "Sorry to disappoint you Will, but that ship has already sailed. I'm not forcing any of those girls into anything, but they choose to be with me by themselves. Who am I to refuse if a pretty girl offers me her affection, even for one night?"

"Listen to yourself", I stated, appalled. "This isn't you talking."

"Oh yes it is me", Peter remarked emphatically, turning to stare at me his eyebrows drawn into a earnest line. Him throwing the towel in his hand into the corner of the room as took a step toward me. "I've never been more myself."

"But fooling around with whoever girl you see fit is wrong. Not only for you but for them as well."

"If I need a sermon in morals I can go to church. The least I want is you telling me what to do to be as ideal man as you."

"That's not what I mean, Peter."

"Then let me loll in my debauchery and offer your advice to someone who appreciates them."

I sighed, eyeing at my friend who was in even fouler mood that I. Well he was like this every day it seemed, me then following Peter to slump back down to his bed, rubbing his forehead. Or it could've just been the ache of his head which made his tongue so sharp. But even I reckoned so I couldn't shake off the feeling to have detected some hidden meaning behind his grumpy words. But bypassing such unfounded notion I then thought a moment, sighing again as walked closer to him.

"What about that girl you had feelings for? You gave the diamond to her?" I then queried, recalling the valuable necklace he'd asked me to make out of the gem he'd taken from Isla de Muerta. Peter let out a laugh, but he was hardly amused.

"No. If I had, do you think you would've found Rose here?" he remarked matter-of-factly, me spotting a tint of sadness from his voice which inflicted a sting of pity in me.

"But you still love her, don't you?" I asked, trying to read Peter's expression when his eyes were staring at the floor. Them hardly revealing anything, before he finally cracked somewhat. For my surprise me seeing a similar type of miserable look in his irises I'd seen in Miranda's many times, me then shaking my head. Baffled by his current reaction which was in contrast with his careless behavior.

"If you love someone how can you act like this?" I asked, inquiring an explanation to my confusion. But apparently this question was a sensitive one to Peter, hitting a nerve, his for a fleeting moment dark eyes flashing to me in an instant.

"Exactly why I am like this!" he exclaimed as a response, his tone now but tense as he frowned at me. "The best way to be distracted is in the arms of another woman! You'd know that too if your dear Elizabeth would suddenly pledge her love for another and you'd be left to yearn after her, seeking salvation to your misery from someone who can make you forget even for a fleeting moment!"

Another silence descended as we stared at each other, my chest filling with compassion as my own frown smoothed. Me now seeing as clear as day that Peter was just like Miranda. Hurt inside, stranded with his sorrow and disappointment without a way out other than self sought oblivion, distraction from all that wounded them. And realizing this as the answer I sought, Peter then sighed. His irritation momentarily gone as his head hung, him leaning on his knees as continued after a small break. His voice as heartbroken.

"I told you, it's too late. She's to marry someone else. Someone I thought I was able to count on in everything. But he ended up stealing the love of my life."

I sighed. Examining Peter who'd turned serious during the last phrase, his gaze now directed forward, me noticing his eyes to have become hard when he clenched his fingers into fists. Clearly bitter for what he'd just told me, and I understood him. However not knowing what to say, as like with Miranda there was no way I could ease his discomfort with words. So we were simply silent. After a few minutes Peter then sighing again his eyes closed, until they rose back to me. Looking more like himself again, lifting his eyebrows.

"My head is about to explode, so would you just tell me what you came here for already?" he questioned, me cringing as recalled my original intentions. My anger of that time long ago forgotten and I blinked a couple of times, gathering my thoughts. In the end turning serious again as walked closer to Peter.

"It's about Miranda", I revealed, lifting my jaw. "She was attacked last night. By men you owe money to."

"Truly?" Peter stated, me frowning a little for bafflement until made a stiff nod.

"She was saved in time by Taran McTavish, family friend of the Swanns", I replied calmly. But even my temper had cooled down during my visit, it was again set ablaze by Peter's so impassive reaction to the news. Him tilting his head, my incredulous eyes then watching him to walk over to his writing desk.

"I'm aware. The esteemed highlander deigned to pay me a visit and inform me", he explained while pouring himself some scotch, surprising me. After a small ponder me then frowning in even greater puzzlement.

"When?"

"Last night."

"How did he know where to find you?"

"He's a resourceful man, he could've acquired such information anywhere. Besides it isn't a secret that I live at the Fort."

I was silent as gauged at his response, somehow not being able to bring myself to trust in it fully. I had this feeling that something wasn't right about this whole ordeal. I'd though Peter to have been too drunk to even walk home by himself, so now he told me to have had a run in with the suddenly returned McTavish he'd never met before? But as expected Peter said nothing more about that, me thinking feverishly, my mind then bringing back a memory from yesterday afternoon when I was making my way to the engagement party.

"Was it one of your creditors I saw you give money to yesterday?" I inquired, either this time not gaining almost any reaction from Peter.

"Yesterday?"

"I saw you meet with someone", I specified, Peter turning around to meet my gaze which had once again turned harsher. "When I left the smithy and was on my way to the manor, I saw you hand money to some man outside the _Rowdy Rooster_."

"Just got one of the thorns out of my flesh", Peter stated sarcastically, downing his drink with one gulp, my patience running out again.

"How can you be so calm when because of your debts Miranda was endangered? She could've died!" I reminded him, in utmost seriousness. But as my voice rose Peter's amusement lessened, him returning my stare as earnestly.

"Well she didn't. I know the men I owe money to best, they're true bastards but not murderers."

"At any rate for what I heard instead of money they were close to take something as valuable as her life", I informed grimly, by now the least amused myself.

"And since when do you care does she get molested or not?" Peter retorted annoyed, lifting his eyebrows again as crossed his arms over his chest. Leaning against the table, his poignant remark causing me to flinch until I sighed.

"I simply don't want someone I love to be hurt", I said, sincerely as met Peter's darker irises.

"Don't you? Well that's exactly it mate! You _don't_ love her anymore, at least not enough to give you the right to guard her chastity from others. I told you to leave her be if it ever came to such a situation we're in now, and what you do? Exactly the opposite, so I think I'm not actually the one to be lectured here about how to behave."

I frowned now in utmost confusion, wonder filling me as I stared back at Peter who'd become peeved again. Though expectedly when the conversation was returned to his sister, me feeling guilt start to gnaw at me even I tried to seem dour like him. And regardless of my made conclusions I now wanted to hear an actual reason for his continuous vexation straight from him, no circumlocution this time.

"What's with you?" I demanded, shaking my head as Peter seemed to ignore me what else, turning his back to me again when I spoke. "Ever since you got back you've been extremely strange. I know why Miranda was targeted last night, because she went to drag your drunken ass here when you couldn't do it yourself. To sum your mood swings and bizarre behavior together, all in all it seems you're not very happy for me and Elizabeth which causes you to act like this. She was very disappointed when you didn't come to the party yesterday."

Peter started to laugh grimly, turning to me with mock filled eyes. "I apologize if I cannot muster enough balls to pretend to be elated for you two, when the whole joke's on my sister."

I froze due to the sound of this, dropping my gaze as after all even Peter's way of expressing it was rather rude, he was right. I'd known it all along, there was no way for me to win over this argument.

"Because the fact is, and I'm not sure can I ever forgive you for that, is that you abandoned Miranda by taking Elizabeth for yourself", Peter continued, his tone judgemental.

"Me of who is the most aware of that, and I regret the way things went back then. But regardless of what I did to Miranda, it still doesn't justify you to treat me like your enemy!"

Peter's irritated eyes gained a spark of amusement due to my latest remark, him then shrugging. "What can I say? As certified by my absence yesterday and personal conduct at present, I'm a jerk. So knowing that still want to be friends, mate?"

I was silent before responded. Thinking, until after a while sighed deep. Letting this go as so many other things these past months, making a slight nod along with a smile. "You're right. You really are a jerk these days."

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own POTC, just my own characters and additions to the original plot.**

* * *

 **(the presented words are mostly same used in all the chapters, just put them here as a complete list as a reminder)**

 _ **Scottish words:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me=my, ontae=onto, tae = to, sae = so, fur = for, naw = no, nae = not, oan = on**_

 _ **2 chap:**_

 _ **efternoon = afternoon, efter = after, meself = myself, ower = over, wance = once, hert = heart, aboot = about, hoose = house, stairt = start, lik' = like, wi' = with, juist = just, 'em = them, greet =cry, mair = more, weel = well, ken = to know, 'imself = himself, ain = own, awa' = away, noo = now, heid = head, outdoors = outside, awready = already, afore = before, freish = new, coupon = face, face = expression, aff = off, wi'oot = without, ye = you, didnae = didn't, noo = now, to keek = to look, 'ere = here, thro' = through, utmaist = utmost, 'imself = himself, wey = way, aroond = around, ootlood = outloud, doon = down, haun = hand, dauner = walk, freish = new, awa' = away, yerself = yourself, gowk = fool, wheest = quiet, atween = between, maw = mom, whiles = sometimes, geggy = mouth, skelp = hit, blootert = drunk, neist = next, guid = good, th'morra = tomorrow, doilt = confused, 'til = until, baws = manhood, feart = scared, anither = another, gey = very, muckle = much, ur = are**_

 _ **Yer oot yer face = you're very drunk**_


	4. Entry 3

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **I literally experienced some fire and brimstone while writing these 2 chapters that I've painfully managed to get together. I don't know what's wrong with me and writing these days, it was just so hard to pick up where I left off at times. And as I had close to none earlier prepared notes about the ideas and dialogue until the mid section of the movie, I just winged it all the way to the start of the events of the film. So despite my struggles, I hope you like these chapters! ;)**_

 _ **Hopefully can update the next one tomorrow.**_ _ **Remember to leave a review!**_

 _ **Oh, and btw, I'm interested to know how you all picture Taran... So if you want to share your imagination with me in a comment or otherwise, I'd be most intrigued to hear different depictions of him!**_

* * *

 **Entry 3**

Weeks elapsed quickly, me continuin' to live th' same wey as so far, one day at a time 'n' fillin' 'em wi' work so that I had as wee time as possible to think. Centerin' me energy solely to copin' up wi' th' all th' time nearin' fact that I was to lose th' love o' me life to another woman wi'oot me bein' able to do anythin' to change that. So always swallowin' me bitterness simply locked it awa' for it nae to ruin that what was left o' me self-control. Especially when times would be noo mair tryin' to me because I'd spent majority o' me savings to bail Peter oot o' his troubles wi' th' inn-keeper o' th' _Rowdy Rooster_ , this cut in me funds postponin' me intended voyage to England. But juist because o' that I'd kept oan workin' even mair diligently than afore, th' arrangements o' th' wedding offerin' me th' needed break from me personal life (even I juist barely managed to pick th' flowers 'n' plan th' decoration o' th' weddin' venue wi' Miss Elizabeth wi'oot burstin' intae tears in front o' 'er). But durin' those moments I simply focused oan th' mair important matters, nae lettin' me feelings get in th' wey 'til I was alone. When I was free to grieve 'n' worry as much as wanted wi'oot a need to convince anyone how weel I was.

Because in truth (which me brother had also pointed oot, his notable intoxication nae makin' it any less true even I'd wished to blame it full oan th' drink he'd ingested), I was makin' very weak progress in pullin' thro' this maist burdensome experience. I might've been repeatin' meself by sayin' that, but truly when th' wedding day approached suddenly so quickly, at times I stairted to actually question me ability to juist turn a blind eye to all that which was agonizingly slowly shreddin' me hert in pieces. Even I tried to deny it wi' that feigned courage 'n' indifference I strived to master while confronted wi' th' doom o' me luvlife. Me in th' end nae helpin' but becomin' lik' Hannah 'n' Lily, hatin' Miss Elizabeth deep within me for takin' me happiness. Claimin' it to 'erself, that same dark side o' me scornin' 'er for makin' me condescend to me loss by wantin' me as th' servant o' 'er 'n' William's hoosehold, that wey rubbin' it to me coupon. But o' coorse I didn't let such thoughts take ower me, 'n' when they did pop up from me conscious I reminded meself o' what Mattie had wance said to me weeks ago: if I wouldn't be careful, this jealousy o' mine would turn me to a person I didn't want to become. So that was th' main reason why I tried to keep meself busy at all times, nae to think nor say somethin' I'd regret.

"Is everythin' awright in 'ere?" I questioned happily, steppin' thro' th' scullery door carryin' th' dirty plates from th' breakfast table 'n' takin' 'em to th' worktop. Smilin' at Mattie 'n' Estrella, th' latter liftin' 'er gaze from th' dishes to whom I neist handed th' porridge stained plates, as Lily 'n' Hannah took it as their cue to go serve fresh bread rolls wi' jam 'n' butter along wi' some scones (th' Governor preferred to have some even ootside tea time). Mattie wiped 'er foreheid wi' a heavy sigh, keekin' indeed tired but returned me smile.

"Yes, all is close to ready here. All that's left is to serve a fresh pot of coffee, but then there's but the dishes left", she replied, me noddin' in understanding as she continued brewing th' drink. Its strong aroma flowin' to me nose as at that moment me eyes found th' flowers which had appeared oan th' table while I'd been at th' dining room. Wonder fillin' me as I daunered ower to 'em, to eye at th' magnitude o' white, red 'n' pink roses, lilies 'n' orchids in great disbelief, turnin' to Mattie while placin' me right haun oan me waist.

"Are these Miss Elizabeth's final decisions aboot th' flower arrangements?" I asked, truly in confusion, as these bouquets didn't keek anythin' lik' th' ones we'd discussed for a couple o' hours yesterday. Th' colors contrastin' wi'all th' others shades she'd decided upoan, nae to mention that I couldn't believe 'er to have done these arrangements all by 'erself afore breakfast, wi'oot me helpin' 'er even she usually insisted to have me opinion from th' material o' th' weddin' dress to th' amount o' ribbons to decorate th' dinin' table. But against me expectations Matty noo turned to give me somewhat mischievous smile (I'd ne'er seen 'er lik' that, 'n' to be frank it didn't make me feel good), beckonin' to th' flowers wi' a delighted face.

"No, dear. They're for you", she revealed, causin' me to freeze.

"For me?" I repeated, nae believin' me lugs as me gaze was then stuck to stare at th' delicate flowers. Th' amount o' 'em only makin' me mair incredulous to believe that Mattie's words were true. Had someone truly sent all these flowers juist for me? It had to be a misundersanding…

"They were brought in addressed to you when you were serving breakfast", Mattie specified, crushin' me doubts, me eyes noo movin' atween 'er 'n' th' bouquets.

"But… this cannot be. Who would send me these?" I wondered in dismay, seein' from th' corner o' me eye Lily 'n' Hannah to step inside juist when Mattie reached oot to take a letter among th' flowers I hadn't noticed afore. Noo holdin' it oot to me a freish jovial twinkle in 'er eyes, noddin' toward it as I received it wi' hesitatin' fingers.

"There's many men even in this small town, so there's many to guess from. But hurry up child, open it! Otherwise I'll do it myself and see who has fallen for you this earnestly!"

Releasin' a half nervous 'n' half baffled breath I tore open th' seal efter examinin' it for a moment (findin' it unfamiliar), me eyes quickly wadin' thro' th' few lines written onto th' expensive stationery wi' neat handwriting which as weel was unfamiliar to me. However th' rather bold words combined wi' th' maist unthought-o' name signed below th' short note causin' me to take in a quick breath o' utmost stir. Me starin' at th' letter in disbelief as everyone seemed to be waitin' in suspense for me to reveal from whom I'd received th' flowers.

"Well? What does it say?" Mattie inquired, 'er smile widenin'. Me irises risin' to meet 'ers as I frowned a wee.

"These are from Mr. McTavish", I stated oot th' name o' me apparent admirer, me nae bein' able to wrap me mind aroond such preposterous fact, where Estrella 'n' Mattie were surprised. Afore excited (but I have to mention as weel doilt) smiles rose to their lips. Estrella hurryin' to smell th' flowers as Mattie came to me, takin' me hauns wi'oot me noticin' at first. Lily 'n' Hannah's eyes widenin' due to me revelation, 'em nae sayin' a word in th' followin' minutes.

"From Taran McTavish, the friend of our lord who was here a few weeks ago? That Scotsman?" Estrella inquired.

"Oh, how exciting this is!" Mattie breathed, gaspin' me oot o' me ponders. Me openin' me geggy to speak, but wasn't able to say anythin'. So shocked I still was. "To think Mr. McTavish expressed such courtesy toward you by sending these flowers! And he's a lord no less!"

"Well, I guess it wasn't that bad of a mistake that you spilled tea all over him, Miranda", Estrella remarked amused, smilin' as sniffed th' flowers wance mair afore met me gaze. "It only made you catch his eye and get into his favor!"

"That's absurd!" I objected, releasin' another sigh 'n' apparently confusin' me fellow maids as keeked at th' letter in me hauns one mair time. To read th' name Taran Rodric McTavish for another time 'til shook me heid. Slippin' th' letter inside th' pocket o' me apron.

"What on earth is with you child? Normally young lady like yourself would be over the moon to get such acklowledgment from a lord such as Mr. McTavish", Mattie remarked.

"I'm nae lik' others", I stated back. "I have nae reason to be delighted for his gesture, which o' coorse is thoughtful but wasted. I don't deserve such courtesy from him."

"What nonsense is that, Miranda? When I was your age, this kind of gift would've given any girl regardless of their station a reason to be delighted! Was there anything in the note he sent with the flowers?"

"He expressed his wish to visit me this week…"

"Well that's perfect! If he courts you, in returm you can express your gratitude to him!"

I was honestly stunned for 'er proposal made so casually, as if she would've juist urged me to pursue to become th' wife o' King George th' II. Expressin' me ootrage to 'er. "Mattie, how can ye prompt me to encourage 'im intae any further courtship wi' me?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, why wouldn't you?" she asked in return. "If a wealthy and honorable man approaches you in an intention to woo you, you should be only grateful. Not often do lords like Mr. McTavish consider ladies lower their class. You made an impression on him, and therefore you should at least offer him proper thanks for his very generous consideration."

I keeked at 'er indecisively as neist sat doon to a chair nearest me, slowly takin' oot th' letter again too goup at it in ponders. Mattie's features softenin' soon as she sighed, takin' a seat by me side.

"Is this about Will then? Is that why you dither to give a compliant reply to Mr. McTavish?"

"Naw. I juist… I'm a servant Mattie", I responded, statin' th' evident truth. "Ye tell me I should be grateful for his attention, but I… How could I even consider to allow 'im to woo me? I'm juist a poor servant wi' nothin' he would profit from... 'N' I don't even know 'im. How could I blindy give meself to 'im wi'oot knowin' 'im?"

"It might be like that in marriages of higher class. That marriage between a man and a woman is knotted purely because of wealth and connections", Mattie remarked. "But look at Will and our Mistress. Did Will's station stop her from wanting to marry him? Miranda, you might not know Mr. McTavish enough to accept his efforts to gain your affections, but you still have time. Get to know him, and maybe you'll find him to me much more pleasant than you think, regardless of his higher class. Maybe like our Mistress, he doesn't care about the fact that you're but a _servant_."

Me still hesitatin' gaze met Mattie's again, 'er smilin' at me encouragingly as she then patted me haun. Turning a wee mair serious neist while continued.

"Besides… If you open your heart to new chances of love, you can help yourself. Get over Will and all that agony faithfully loving him still brings you. This is your chance Miranda, to be rid of all that. You just have to be brave enough to choose a life without him. Only then you can be happy, which you definitely deserve. I'd be heartbroken to see you remain alone for the rest of my life and turn into an old maid."

'Er words woke different thoughts in me as me attention returned to th' letter for th' umpteenth time. Me considerin' 'er suggestion from other aspects, in th' end realizing wi' heavy hert 'er to be right as often she was. Me admittin' to meself that though confusin', Mr. McTavish's sudden interest was a clear sign for me to stop dwellin' in th' past 'n' lik' Mattie had told me, in earnest move oan. To say goodbye to William 'n' leave 'im behind me. So though somewhat terrified 'n' nae kennin' what th' future would hold for me because o' this decision, I then made a faint smile. Silently acceptin' th' challenge th' elderly housekeeper had given me, touchin' th' seal o' MacTavish's clan in freish kind o' ponders.

* * *

"Elizabeth, I have to be back at the smithy in an hour!" I exclaimed with a slight smile, reminding my beloved of the limited time I had to spear that afternoon for our regural stroll, looking up to the staircase in hopes she had indeed finally left her room and heard me. Luckily soon seeing her dash back in sight from the corridor, new hat in her hand, and sending me an apologetical look back she hastily started to attach the headwear upon her combed curls.

"I'm sorry, but I took the wrong hat by accident", she answered, me sighing and shaking my head at her amused as she descended the stairs. Walking to me, smiling at me widely where I took her hands into mine, pulling her closer.

"It wouldn't matter to me if you'd walk out there bareheaded", I informed, releasing another amused breath. Elizabeth as well sighing and looking into my eyes, her own warm and full of that emotion which filled me from within every time I saw her. Affection.

"And I love you for it. But it's those uptight neigbours I'm more concerned of. They watch us like hawks each time we step outside now when we're engaged to be married."

I made a concurring nod, then however smiling once more before was about to kiss Elizabeth. But sudden knocks sounding from the door alarmed us, rather snell and demanding ones, made by a presumed cane instead of the knocker on the door. Us turning toward the entrance which was soon opened by the new butler Amyas. Him bowing to the guest who at first remained concealed to me and Elizabeth behind the opened door, but due to the sound of familiar clomp of boots I could tell the identity of the visitor before Mr. McTavish was allowed in with a bow from Amyas. Both mine and Elizabeth's faces expressing pure astonishment to see the Scotsman to have once more arrived without notice, Amyas insantly closing the door after the man when he spotted us. Smiling and removing his hat, bowing to us.

"Taran, what are you doing here? To arrive so suddenly… Did you come to see us, or do you have business with father?" Elizabeth questioned, separating from me to walk closer to the Scostman. He shook his head as tapped the cane once on the floor to bounce it in the air, catching it.

"Naw Elizabeth, alas I hae nae arrived tae grant ye or yer faither such courtesy visit, bit hae come tae enquire lassy Martins' willingness to join me fur a donner", Mr. McTavish responded with a slight tilt of his head, surprising us again.

"Miranda?" Elizabeth stated, giving me a wondering gaze before met Taran's eyes. Smiling confused, where my eyes moved form her to the Scottish man in my own baffled ponders. Had he truly become that interested in Miranda after a couple of fleetings meetings to take her for a walk? I found it highly unlikely.

"I presumed 'er tae hae enough time fur me tae steal 'er from this hoosehold fur an hour or two", Mr. McTavish continued in his typical kind of politely bordering impudence.

"Oh yes, definitely! Amyas, would you please fetch Miranda here?"

Regardless of Elizabeth's request Amyas didn't have to do anything to fulfill it, Miranda next walking down the stairs as if summoned, her arms full of folded linen I reckoned her to have been previously ironing. Now making her way to place them into the cabinet in the dining room, but the sight of Mr. McTavish took her as much aback as us if not more. Me following her to freeze in middle of the staircase in grave astonishment, but it didn't take long before I deemed to see a faint blush appear on her cheeks when she exchanged somewhat significant stare with the Scotsman. Wider smile forming on his lips instantly, him dropping the cane onto the floor to bow to her.

"Miranda, Taran has come to call on you", Elizabeth informed then, possibly even hinting smile on her own lips then when she returned by my side. Hooking our arms as was her habit, me not comprehending her sudden remarkable, mischievous expression when she peeked at me.

"Indeed me bonnie daughter o' th' hielands yer mistress is correct tae fur me tae hae come tae catch up wi' ye", Mr. McTavish confirmed, Miranda blinking her eyes in confusion as started to descend again with slow steps. Examining the Scotsman thoughtfully, bettering her hold of the pile of linen where he sent her an inquiring stare in return. "I trust ye hae received me modest endowment?"

Endowment? I frowned a little in confusion as eyed at the two with Elizabeth, me seeing Miranda to blush again until she soon took hold of herself. Nodding, smiling a little as tried to curtsey with her heavy load of coverlets. Me maybe imagining to have seen her direct a fleeting glance at me before answered.

"Aye, I did sir. Th' flowers were bonnie indeed, thank ye very much for ye kindness", Miranda replied politely, noo truly making a proper curtsey. Or at least she attempted to, as Mr. McTavish was quick to hinder her much for me further puzzlement. Touching her arm, which would've been considered extremely inappropriate by our nozy neighbors should they have seen them together now.

"I told ye lass, none o' that wi' me. I won't hae ye grovel at me feet whenever th' rare moments I meet wi' ye", the man protested, also much for Miranda's surprise as she stared at me man speechless, then simply only nodding after eyeing at the hand of the man which now slid away from her sleeve.

"Aye, me laird."

"Naw lassie, ye shall nae be allowed tae remain as th' single one who calls me by ither than me given name. Sae Taran it's, 'n' none other wull do. 'N' tae be fair I brave meself tae call ye Miranda. Bit if that's 'greed, I can noo say tae be delighted that me wey o' reaching oot tae ye hasn't confounded ye. A'm feart that where I come from hings ur muckle simpler, 'n' I confess tae lack th' experience o' proper procedures o' wooing lasses. Ye hae certainly relieved me by proving me attempt tae hae been successful."

I examined the two for a moment. Flowers? The Scotsman had sent flowers to Miranda? He'd truly been taken with Miranda then… Where Miranda didn't seem as elated for his attention, and could I blame her? McTavish had proved to be exceptionally upfront and abrasive character, conducting himself even more like so later when Miranda next questioned his presence in the manor as well.

"Ye wanted to see me?" she asked, me detecting disbelief in her voice.

"Aye, yer mistress haes granted me an privilege tae enjoy yer company fur a casual walk aboot in th' local terrain. I'd be honored to have ye as me guide, efter all I hardly ever visit this town 'n' can easily lose meself intae th' wonders o' it… But if ye join me I feart that I might be lost in ither matters altogether…."

The Scotsman eyed Miranda over rather suggestively, which woke a flicker of irritation in me. The man was looking at her like a piece of meat, but apparently I was the only one to notice his impunity before McTavish's eyes quickly enough locked with Miranda's questionably. Expectant, no, close to demanding her consent. And for my surprise after a slight moment of obvious hesitation I saw the widest and most genuine smile to spread on her lips in weeks as she lowered her head, nodding.

"Aye, it's awright wi' me, if it suits tae me mistress", she did agree then, lifting the pile of linen significantly. "Give me a moment to get rid o' these 'n' I'll go change."

"Take yer time, lass. I'm in no hurry, ye have all th' time in th' world. I'll wait for ye."

"Will?"

I gasped, turning to Elizabeth who was eyeing at me questionably in turn, nodding toward the door.

"Weren't _we_ in a hurry?" she asked, me realizing the swift pass of time once more as glanced at the grandfather clock on the wall which was worryingly closing in on midday, inclining my head to her in concur.

"Yes, shall we go?"

We turned to Mr. McTavish and Miranda, the Scotsman bowing to us before took Elizabeth's palm, kissing it politely and exchanging a few words with her as I watched Miranda to curtsey to us. However not lifting her eyes from the floor as then only turned her attention back to McTavish a slight smile on her lips. I saw true joy buried deep within her eyes, something I hadn't witnessed in months either.

"I shall be back soon. Guid day Miss. Elizabeth, Mr. Turner."

And with one more curtsey she left, Mr. McTavish beating Amyas to the chase by opening the door for us.

"Guid day. See ye youngsters soon I hope."

"It was good to meet you again too Taran", Elizabeth replied with a smile, waving the man goodbye as I nodded at him with a polite smile as well. Us soon walking through the gates as Elizabeth next turned to me. An odd, conspirator kind of expression enlivening her face and turning her rather giddy, her smile spreading into contended.

"Did you hear that?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, though had a pretty good idea what she was referring to, Elizabeth sighing at me. Looking if possible even more satisfied, and… relieved?

"Don't be silly, what Taran said. That he sent Miranda flowers!"

"Oh… that. Yes I heard him."

"But isn't that wonderful? That Taran seems to be interested in Miranda?"

"I'm not sure. They haven't known each other that long yet."

"Well I think it's just marvelous that she mind find someone to love", she stated, a certain word she'd used causing me to stiffen and turn to. "It'll do good for her, I'm sure. Now nothing can stop her from becoming happy again."

I was silent for a moment, contemplating that statement when we now reached the town. Me realizing how dwelled into my thoughts I'd been that I hadn't noticed how much time had actually elapsed from our depart from the manor, proved by the fact that soon before responding I spotted McTavish and Miranda to walk in sight from the other side of the marketplace. Arm in arm, Miranda dressed into one of her best gowns. And the way she was smiling at the Scotsman… I'd wished to see her look like that for a long time.

I dropped my gaze as they vanished into the crowd of people, me and Elizabeth continuing our own journey toward the harbor.

"You're right. It'll be good for her."

* * *

In the months that followed I saw Miranda with Mr. McTavish on many occasions. And the more often I happened to catch them ambling about the streets while on my own errands or walks with Elizabeth, secretly observing them from afar, the more it seemed that Miranda had warmed up to the Scotsman so much that they seemed rather close. Her appearing very relaxed and carefree in his company, smiling and laughing like she hadn't for the past year, like she'd used to while with me long time ago. And was it a wonder after all? He was esteemed gentleman from a land she'd always dreamed to return to, so he would make a ideal husband for her. Someone who would take her back home… But while realizing that, no matter the amount of all those logical reasons I could come up which supported the idea of them to wed, there was yet something I didn't agree on that whenever I saw them together.

The way he acted while with her in public was one thing… In my eyes he often conducted himself as if he would've owned Miranda, even they weren't in fact even engaged or anything close to that. Or at least I didn't think so, I hadn't heard any verifying rumors circling among the servants of the Swann manor to confirm such impressions. But then again I was no part of her life anymore, so would've I even known should've she gone engaged? But I didn't believe it, as even she must've found something disagreeable in him, that something I could clearly see from those small gestures and looks he used to give her. And as the definite fact to prove my lingering presumptions wrong, Peter hadn't mentioned anything which would've hinted towards his sister's intentions to marry McTavish…

But speaking of Miranda's brother, after following Miranda with McTavish for a few weeks from sidelines I'd expressed my aversion to Peter, but he hadn't seemed that interested of the matter even someone of his own flesh and blood was involved. So as he remained so absorbed into his own troubles as always I reckoned him not to recoil even if she would've ran off with a pirate the next day. Thus the matter now out of my hands and none of my business, I told myself to forget it. But I couldn't, as there truly was something about that abruptly appeared man that didn't let me relinquish my doubts in the interest of everyone.

"Isn't it just wonderful that Taran and Miranda seem to have gotten closer to one another in these past months?"

I blew into my tea before glanced up to Elizabeth, following the movement of her spoon as she mixed some cream into her own cupful, her shining eyes directed to her father who was pouring himself a second portion. Dropping in a slice of lemon as met her daughter's gaze, smiling.

"How so my dear? I didn'tknow Taran to have expressed interest toward Miranda", the Governor responded rather surprised, leaning back in his chair to direct a questionable browlifting at Elizabeth who smiled only wider. Eyeing at us mischievously.

"Haven't you truly noticed how much time they spend together these days? Not a day goes by when Taran wouldn't be here, courting her right under your nose! Truly father, as her legal guardian you should be more aware of with who she spends her time…" Elizabeth replied amused, slight reprimanding tint in her tone but which was but gentle. Causing her father to smile after a small indifferent incline of a head.

"Well, as my defense I'd say there not to be a reason for me to worry about her circle of acquaintances if it's Taran we're talking about. He's a respectable man, and I'm sure Miranda to be enough level-headed to choose her company properly. Therefore I'm only pleased for both of them, if he's truly developed a fascination for our Miranda."

I remained silent, as had nothing else to say about the topic which probably wouldn't have insulted both Elizabeth and my future father-in-law. As the many times surfaced truth was that I wasn't one of those who reckoned Mr. McTavish as an ideal candidate for Miranda to be courted by, for this reason me simply staying quiet and allowing Elizabeth to speculate all she wanted. But after a few minutes of similar type of surmising the relationship between their family friend and their maid, something then left Elizabeth's lips that almost caused me to choke to my drink, even for quite a time I'd mulled it over in my own mind as a possibility.

"And you know what the whole society of Port Royal has been buzzing about for the last couple of days?" Elizabeth breathed, leaning forward in excitement, glancing behind herself to make sure no one but the people present in the room heard what she had to say. "When I met with Rachel yesterday, she told me that someone saw Taran at a local jewelry shop, selecting a ring! So the rumor according to which he's going to ask someone within out society to marry him seems rather confirmed to me!"

I sat up straighter, interested. "Who?"

"Who indeed, silly? I think we all know which woman he'll pick out of all the young ladies of this town…" she responded with a mysterious smile, me not saying anything in response as the Governor sighed then, shaking his head.

"But Elizabeth, those are just rumors spread among those who have nothing better to do but to spy on other people's lives!" The Governor stated. "Since when have you listened to such rumors?"

"Your father's right, that's just hearsay Elizabeth", I remarked then, exchanging a look with the Governor until turned to smile at Elizabeth. "I wouldn't pay much heed to that, especially if Mr. McTavish hasn't said anything of the sort."

"But don't you two realize what all this is referring to?" she said, happily. "I think Taran is going to ask Miranda to marry him! Rumors or not, it's a fact that he's completely infatuated by her."

I wanted to lift my eyebrows. Him, completely infatuated by Miranda? I doubted that man to be even able to express fascination of such quantity on his face, yet alone in his behavior. But then again, his actions so far had strongly implied as if Miranda's hand was already promised to him…

"Well after what you've told me, I guess it's not that far fetched after all", the Governor complied. "There might be some truth in those rumors."

"Wouldn't it be marvelous? I know it hasn't happened yet, but it makes me so happy to think that Miranda might be getting married along with me! I feel it in my bones that it's going to happen, soon."

"I hope you're right. I agree that it's about time that girl to move on and found herself a proper husbad."

I hold back a cringe when the Governor's eyes briefly visited me. Me easily spotting the words referring to me between the lines as I returned his gaze for that slight moment, until his attention was returned to Elizabeth. My own eyes dropping to stare at the table.

"She couldn't find a finer man to marry than Taran. Even such union would be considered unfit on many aspects, I guess what I've learned so far is that if they care for one another enough to wed, who is to demand otherwise?"

I watched him and Elizabeth to share a remarkable smile, the Governor squeezing her knuckles briefly before his eyes turned to glance out of the window toward the harbor. When I also noticed an expression from his irises which told me him not to fully commit to that remark he'd just a moment ago allowed to slip his lips, and which as clear hidden meaning hadn't passed my vigilance. Like Miranda to Mr. McTavish, I was not fit for Elizabeth by station which he acknowledged every moment we sat together like this for tea or dinner, even he appeared like he'd given his full blessing to our wish to marry. And due to the uncomfortable shift in the mood only I could detect, I hold back a need to clear my throat as stiffly sat up straighter once again. Starting to listen to Elizabeth as she soon continued.

"I know it isn't anymore possible to have a double wedding as our big day is tomorrow…" I felt Elizabeth's palm to cover mine and I lifted my gaze to smile at her, me however not knowing was it happy enough smile to reflect my honestly impatient expectation about tomorrow. The day I'd awaited to arrive for a very long time. "…But we must arrange their engagement party here! As our present for both of them, and most of all I only wish to repay Miranda for everything she's done for me by giving her the most wonderful betrothal party ever when she and Taran are to proclaim their upcoming wedding."

"That's an excellent idea my dear, I'm sure she'll be delighted", Governor Swann concurred, until then lifted an eyebrow at Elizabeth to restrain her ardor. "I'm aware that since you're to get married tomorrow yourself, you're heart is set to aid others in finding similar happiness to yours. But just remember that what you're basing your plans upon are just rumors. Let us wait for Miranda to reveal the news of her bethrothal before presenting the idea to her."

Elizabeth was all smile by now, nodding in concur with a sigh. "Of course. I'm just so excited that not only I, but also Miranda will find her happiness with a man who cares for her."

The grandfather clock at the foyer started chiming the same minute Elizabeth was finished, me standing up from my seat with a bow to my soon to be father-in-law. "Forgive me, but I have to take my leave for today. I still have lot to do before tomorrow's wedding."

"Of course my boy, you go ahead", Governor complied, nodding at me before placed the cup on his lips. Elizabeth standing and taking my hands, leaning a little closer to me as her brown eyes locked with mine. Sweetest smile I'd ever seen (or so I reckoned as she looked so beautiful at the moment, her irises sparkling like that…) spreading on her lips as they started to speak to me with a bit hushed voice.

"I see you tomorrow then, in time. You better be there", she whispered, hinting edge in her voice as she frowned at me playfully serious, however inching all the time closer to me. My own lips soon wearing a similar type of gentle smile as I matched her stare.

"After hearing that I don't even dare to think what you do to me otherwise…"

We were made aware of our rather improper closeness by the soft cough of the Governor, causing us to separate as we directed a small amused glance toward in fact slightly sour looking elderly man sitting at the other side of the table (even he tried to look conducted while eyeing at us from his seat). Me now simply taking my beloved's hand and placing a brief kiss on it.

"See you tomorrow, Elizabeth."

* * *

He was oan time, as always. Nae even wance had he come later than he'd announced, 'n' precisely when th' clock oan me dresser stroke as a sign o' midday I heard a soft knock sound from th' door o' me bedroom. Estrella's voice informin' me o' Taran's arrival, me hastily tryin' to cover those dark shadows under me eyes wi' some facial powder Miss Elizabeth had given me last Christmas. Nae that I needed such things to look as pale as ghost, but I had to do somethin' nae to scare th' man aff wi' me appearance which told anyone within miles that I had hardly slept last night. For obvious reasons… I then sighed as another knock shook th' door, me swiftly curlin' up me locks intae a neat bun.

"Miranda, he's waiting for you downstairs right now!"

"I ken, I'll be oot in a minute!" I exclaimed, all o' a sudden realizin' that me absent-mindedness o' that mornin' had resulted intae th' loss o' me hat. Me runnin' aboot th' room for a minute, nae rememberin' where I'd put it afore givin' in, acceptin' th' risk o' possible sunstroke 'n' efter all leavin' me room bareheaded. Taran had proved nae to mind me at times unquestionably shabby appearance. Just th' opposite, he ne'er tired o' remind me how wee fetchin' th' landscapes o' exsotic Caribbean keeked compared to…

Slight blush colored me cheeks due to th' embarrasin' recollection as I daunered th' stairs doon all th' wey to th' gentry side o' th' manor. Soon reachin' th' main staircase 'n' nae long efter saw me companion stand at th' foyer as always. What else but greetin' me wi' a fresh bouquet o' fragrant flowers which brought a shy smile to me lips as such gesture still felt quite unnatural to me, even we'd been seein' each other regurarily for months noo. But o' coorse I accepted 'em wi' tankful smile.

"They're hardly any less beautiful than th' last. Thank ye, ye're spoilin' me."

"That a'm, lass, because ye're worth all th' flowers I can geez ye!" Taran replied in his confident manner, laughter in his deep voice as he neist waved at Amyas who'd stayed positioned at th' door to open it for us. Takin' th' bouquet from me hauns 'n' handin' it to th' butler, pointin' at the' flowers afore placed his hat back on his dark heid. Takin' me arm.

"Mak' sure those ur placed intae th' lass' room 'til she returns!"

"Right away, sir. Enjoy your day sir."

In familiar fashion we then left th' manor behind us, followin' a familiar path as oor intention to mak' a wee turn aroond th' park afore oor wey would lead us ultimately to th' shore thro' th' city streets. Me listenin' to Taran's account o' th' recently risen influence o' his clan's, (thanks to their grown military power enabled by a contract signed wi' th' British Crown), which had brought 'em nae alone wealth 'n' political status, but their very ain Navy. A terrifiyin' might o' 50 large battleships armed wi' 30 carronades, which each could carry a crew o' ower 150 heids at a time. All given as a gift to th' maist powerful clan o' Scotland from England for joinin' to th' extermination o' piracy from all seas.

"Sounds fascinatin'", I found meself sayin' at some point, me however nae have been able to focus oan his speech regardless o' me serious efforts as me mind had slipped intae other matters entirely.

Taran then took a break 'n' turned to examine me, me stoppin' efter a few seconds in confusion to direct equally as doilt gaze at th' man, liftin' me eyebrows at 'im.

"What is it?"

"Ye've paid heed to nothin' I've said, haven't ye lass?"

I stiffened unintentionally efter gettin' caught in th' very end, but simply bettered me hold o' 'im 'n' pulled 'im wi' me, smilin'. "What makes ye think that? O' coorse I heard what ye said, 'n' I find it very interestin'. Please go oan."

"I might've nae known ye for a long time lass, but I ken when somethin' I say bend yer lugs."

I sighed, shakin' me heid afore then turned to meet Tara's eyes when we finlly reahed th' outskirts o' th' town. "Very weel, I admit it. Forgive me, usually I would be ewager to hear aboot th' matters ootside Britain but noo I… have somethin' else in me mind… But I shouldn't have. Forgive me, what were ye sayin' again?"

"Does it concern a certain event o' th'morra?"

"Enough o' that Taran, please. I've poured me hert oot to ye far too often, so it's unacceptable that I noo neglect ye this wey efter all ye've done to me by listenin'."

"If ye're thinkin' aboot that lad who's to marry lassy Elizabeth, then ye're right Miranda. It's unacceptable."

I dropped me gaze wi' a sharp breath, keekin' awa' in embarrassment. I kenned that much, 'n' I'd made such a great progress in lettin' go o' me hopeless luv for William in these last weeks… But tomorrow… It still terrified me, th' thought o' how I would react in tomorrow's wedding efter all th' time I'd spent nae seein' 'im. Me nae kennin' was I finally strong enough to smile thro' th' event, or… I sighed in frustration. I had to be. I'd moved oan, left William behind me wi' th'help o… Taran.

I stealthily stole a peek at th' Scotsman daunerin' by me side. It truly had done wonders these months, his company. I don't ken what I would've done if I hadn't splashed that tea ower 'im 'n' met 'im that day o' th' engagement party, as regardless o' th' qualified impression I'd at first had aboot his clear attraction to me, as th' time had past even rather pleasantly I'd learnt exactly that what Mattie had told me: all his faults aside, in essence he appeared to be a guid man. Someone I could confidently… fall in luv wi'.

To tell ye th' truth, I didn't actually care for 'im as much as he seemed to fancy me. His sometimes too straightforward wey o' expressin' his affections simply befuddlin' me rather than flatterin' me. 'N' all in all whenever I keeked intae his eyes there wasn't that same "blissful luv" which had taken ower me every time I'd locked gazes wi' William. Taran's presence nae affectin' me in a wey that I would've felt meself swoon ower 'im…

I closed me eyes. What was I doin' again, comparin' Taran to th' one I'd promised to block oot o' me hert for guid? I needed to clear me heid, as what I had right noo in me life was somethin' too guid to let go… A wealthy, honorable man who seemed to luv me… Who was I to push all that awa', when it would bring me but happiness? That happiness I'd lost but desperately wanted to find again? Naw, I was only bein' foolish. 'N' rude to Taran, who'd been nothin' but too sympathetic ower me.

"Say, Taran, I ken I cannot offer ye any glorious lunch at th' servants quarters given th' circumstances, but would ye lik' a have a cup o' tea back at th' manor? I made a pie this mornin' 'n' wondered if ye…"

Me lips seized instantly when I'd turned me eyes from Taran in front o' me, to see who else but William dauner toward us. Wave o' terror washin' ower me as I saw 'im approach from afar, in th' end comin' to a halt 'imself due to th' sight o' us. 'N' even everythin' in me screamed that me reaction was completely wrong, that I shouldn't have become by any means embarrassed for 'im to see me wi' Taran, I still couldn't do nothin' but stare. 'Til I did th' maist ridiculous thing a person could in such situation: I hid. Instead o' takin' Taran's arm 'n' passin' William wi' class, wi' a quick breath me yankin' open th' door o' a horse stable I noticed conveniently to stand neist to us, rushin' inside. Me hert poundin' rapidly as I closer th' door as swiftly, feelin' meself lik' a idiot immediately. What was I, a child who ran awa' from troubles by hidin'?

I hid me face in me palms, thinkin' wi' shame how in such embarrassing manner I'd abandoned taran ootside juist to escape me former lover's stare, as if I was embarrassed aboot me and Taran? But wait, maybe I… No. No this was all because o… Was I always goin' to act lik' this, runnin' awa' from 'im? I possibly couldn't be that childish… What Taran would've thought o' me then, that I was a ludicrous hussy who was worth no attention from 'im? I didn't want that, I didn't want 'im to forsake me due to me ain silly behavior… Or did I, was this was I didn't seem to be able to forget William? No. I wanted Taran.

I cringed when th' stable door slammed shut again, familiar footsteps nearin' me from behind as I collected meself. Turning to face Taran who indeed didn't appear pleased, nor did he seem angry either. Juist examinin' me contemplatively, smoothin' his cane his heid inclined.

"If it's any consolation he seemed pure regretful due to yer impulsive evanescence."

"Taran, I am sorry. I juist, whenever I see 'im…" I tried to explain, sighin' deep as lifted me ashamed but honest gaze to keek intae his ain, but what gouped back at me from those grey eyes o' his wasn't that type o' politeness I expected. But rather that kind o' vexation which was expected, me endurin' th' critigue o' his gaze by kennin' it to be justified by this preposterous charade o' mine which but demeaned 'im.

"I think th' time o' excuses has passed, hasn't it lass?" Taran stated, me flinchin' hardly noticeably due to th' sound o' that sharp edge which I hadn't heard afore in his voice. Blinkin' me eyes as for wance gathered me courage 'n' returned his strict stare (somethin' I should've been able to do wi' William too to regain some o' me poise). Taran takin' a step toward me as his attentive irises roamed me ower to see even th' slightest changes in me features when he made his followin' question, that action somewhat awakin' discomfort in me regardless th' faith I'd so far build for this man.

"I asked ye a question afore ye stalked aff from that Turner lad", he stairted, me keepin' meself collected 'n' didn't let me gaze falter when he leant even closer. Nae but a few uncomfortable inches separating us from close contact as he stared deep intae me eyes, delvin' for th' answer long afore I had me turn to speak. "Are ye or are ye nae still bothered by th' fact that that layabout who left ye lik' a wrecked ship to sink is to get merrit to anither wifie?"

I was efter all so bemused by th' amount Taran could make oot from me wi' a single glance that I didn't find a suitable reply, simply openin' me geggy but nothin' came oot. Th' objections, definite ones tryin' to be released from me lips but as always somethin' prevented me from sayin' 'em, which didn't please Taran when he saw me drop me eyes doon from his coupon. I didn't dare to keek at 'im for a moment, simply separatin' thro' me lashes how his jaw rose for understandable ire.

"Am I tae take yer silence as a sign o' consent Miranda?" he asked, serious. "All this time I've sacrificed tae gain yer affections… Is this what I'm tae ye, lass? Nothin' but a potential wey tae mak' that Turner fellow jealous?"

Me shakin' heid swiftly rose, me eyebrows drawin' intae a line as I tried to convince 'im wrong wi' me gaze which was reassurin'. At least I aimed it to be as wanted meself 'im to be wrong, however nae kennin' th' real answer to that mystery as took hold o' his forearms.

"No, o' coorse nae."

"Then prove yerself truthful."

I was astounded, inchin' awa' a wee to eye at his earnest features this time questionably, 'em nae softenin' even a bit due to me reply. "What do ye mean…?"

I got startled when I was all o' a sudden pulled closer by Taran, against 'im when his strong grip had caught me left wrist, me gaze glancin' from me haun to 'im in honest puzzlement, 'til eventually his hold o' me wrist loosened 'n' his fingers somehow found themselves among mine. Me shy gaze at first fearin' to meet his when he noo leant forward, so close that I could feel his breath oan me skin.

"I'm juist sayin' that his loss is me gain", he remarked, bafflin' me even mair as I noo tried to keek serious meself, lockin' gazes wi' 'im.

"What?"

"For th' past weeks ye've led me tae believe that I don't have tae fear that blacksmith tae pose any threat tae me in encapturin' yer hert. But by th' episode I juist witnessed at th' other side o' those doors I've stairted to doubt th' true nature o' yer feelings 'n' to which o' us they belong… As ye should be old enough tae ken th' true meaning hidden behind simple keeks, smiles… 'N' takin' that intae consideration for weeks ye've acted as if ye're mine. Mine tae touch, tae winch…Ye want tae forget, don't ye?"

I released extremely nervous breath as he took a secure hold o' me, efter what it appeared as an attempt o' kissin' me separatin' that much to level a keek intae me eyes again. His irises however softened a tad as he examined me wance mair, innocent blush makin' wey oan me cheeks as I neist received such attention from 'im that for a moment I thought it to cause me to run awa' again. But I didn't, couldn't, juist standin' there when he noo circled behind me wi' slow steps. His hauns slidin' suggestively oan me waist which caused me tingle all ower, but nae pleasantly. Th' greatest embarrassment yet fillin' me when lik' it was nothin' he wasted nae time to touch me again, me closin' me eyes as I felt his lips to follow th' arch o' me neck.

"In truth I cannae understand how that laddie could've left such a lass lik' ye… But if ye're ower 'im as ye claim, then… yer hert should be then prepared tae forget 'im. Let me help ye tae forget that Turner lad… tae think only me."

"Taran…" I tried quietly, but that was all that came oot o' me geggy again as his hauns had slid all th' time higher oan me waist. His fingers loosenin' th' front laces o' me dress in such quick 'n' experienced manner that I hardly noticed it afore I felt me hair to fall free oan me shoulders, Taran soon standin' right in front o' me again 'n' pushin' me against th' nearest wooden column. Me nae bein' able to do anythin' but stare at 'im in utmaist abashment unlik' I'd ever experienced, th' wey he neist eyed at me causin' th' hairs oan me arms to rise as efter a swift ('n' definitely expectant) keek ower me bare shoulders his lips sought mine wi' such ardor that it shocked me. Freezin' me oan me place as me eyes then juist closed again, me tryin' to comprehend th' emotions that his strokin' hauns 'n' fondlin' lips woke in me.

Me hertrate jumped thro' th' roof as I didn't ken what to do or how to act, simply standin' there in Taran's arms as he completely confidently made his wey wi' me. Me breathin' comin' oot as unsure breaths as he finally separated from me, me arms which had risen to stop 'im rather uselessly gettin' captured by 'im as he paid no need to me unsecureness. Juist kissed me neck, me closin' me eyes for th' third time as tried to tell meself to calm doon. I had to endure this, as this was right. This is exactly what I needed to do to… forget.

Or so I thought when was neist kissed again quite forcefully, his fervor terrifyin' me as a lass who hadn't done anythin' lik' this afore that day, 'n' to be suddenly thrown right in middle o' such a situation… But regardless o' all th' reassurances made to meself that moment when I was groped all ower, those thoughts which convinced me to allow me problems to be whisked awa' by this Scotsman's kisses 'n' touches, that tiny voice within me however kept remindin' me how wrong this was. How wrong those arms aroond me felt, how violent 'n' cold those lips felt against mine… How I was but a couple o' touches awa' from boltin' 'n' escapin' Taran's keen intimacy, 'n' indeed as his other haun noo slid doon me thigh to lift me skirt, somethin' rose among that stirrin' sense o' hesitation 'n' embarrassment which woke me from me fallacies. But I didn't have to act upon 'em, for me ultimate shock William's anger infested voice breakin' th' silence o' th' stable.

"Take your hands off her!"

I this time released a startled breath as Taran was jerked apart from me, me slumpin' against th' column oot o' breath, as me baffled gaze rose to goup at abruptly arrived (nae to mention enraged) William. Th' greatest blush yet turnin' me red all ower when I watched 'im to take a hold o' Taran's collar, his gaze drillin' intae his in incontinent rage.

" _William?!"_

"You, what do you think you're doing?" William stated in irritation, frownin'. "You have no right to touch her in such despicable way! I should have you arrested for what you've done!"

"By all means, go ahead", Taran challenged 'im, nae a bit threatened by William who tightened his grip o' im.

"Naw… William, let 'im go!" I ordered, steppin' closer efter getting' ower th' embarrassment o' th' thought o' 'im to have witnessed possibly all that had happened atween me 'n' Taran. But William didn't pay any heed to what I said, simply starin' at Taran in anger. Fumin'.

"Lord or not, this is indecent way to treat a unmarried woman. And I swear, if you ever do something like this to her again…"

"Young man, ye certainly have failed tae understand whit has occurred even efter provably spyin' oan us thro' a slit in th' door for quite awhile", Taran replied calmly, causin' William to gasp as weel. Me droppin' me gaze momentarily in shared sense o' shame as Taran wrenched 'imself free rather easily, snatchin' his cane from th' haystack 'n' used it to shove William awa' from 'imself. Taran's eyes neist visitin' mine in utmaist seriousness, no shame whatsoever written ower his features when he confronted William's gaze.

"Whit I did was all approved by 'er. I did nothin' to 'er which she wouldn't have allowed 'erself, so forgive me fur statin' oot th' fact that ye me lad have no right tae involve yerself intae matters that don't concern ye."

I followed emotions changin' oan William's flabbergasted coupon, 'til his eyes then turned dark in a similar wey to me brother's whenever he got angry. William turnin' but deaf ear to everythin' Taran had juist said to 'im 'n' simply flipped th' cane oot o' his wey, aboot to march back to Taran possibly to grab him again.

"This was all you! Miranda would never…"

"Enough!" I exclaimed then, surprisin' William by rushin' atween 'em, afore then pushed 'im awa' from me 'n' Taran. Directin' me ain irritated eyes straight intae his to shut 'im up, me seein' th' wey his muscles clenched under his clothes for pure bafflement that I took me "assaulter's" side oan this matter. 'N' I would, William's chivalrous ardor to defend me chastity but angerin' me.

"Don't ye dare to blame this oan 'im!" I said, stressin' each word in utmaist frustration while wavin' toward th' door. "Juist get awa' form 'ere, this has nothin' to do wi' ye!"

"You mean…you agreed into this?" William asked, shocked 'imself as stared at me in ootrage, me gaze nae falterin' at first at all, 'til I stairted to feel that familiar guilt gnawin' at me. Those same shameful thoughts o' 'im witnessin' how I was touched by another man causin' me cheeks to flush, his dismay finally forcin' me to keek awa'. Me liftin' me arms to cover me shoulders in abashment.

We said nothin' then as speechless William's gaze moved atween us, me avoidin' to keek 'im in th' eye as juist sighed me eyes closed. Afore a light touch o' Taran's haun brushin' against me back caused me to open 'em 'n' turn to face 'im.

"It has been made clear that I'm nae desired to remain 'ere, so it's best that I leave", he told me, me replyin' wi' a wee smile as he then put oan his jacket. Placin' a fleetin' winch oan me cheek. "I eagerly expect tae see ye th'morra at th' reception, lass. I have somethin' pleasant planned for ye there."

"Lookin' forward to it."

So then Taran left, leavin' me alone wi' William. 'N' as th' stable doors closed efter 'im we juist stood there in broodin' silence, neither o' us comin' up wi' anythin' to say. 'N' eventually decidin' there nae to be a need for anythin' to be said I then sighed, turnin', stairtin' to gather me hair back oan top o' me heid.

"Why, Miranda?" William then suddenly asked, turnin' to me wi' a serious face. "What's gotten into you? Why would you do something like this with him?"

"Isn't th' answer plain enough for ye to understand?" I remarked indifferently, ignorin' im'. But me reply clearly didn't satisfy 'im any mair than Taran's nonchalant behavior had, me hearin' William to stride behind me. But I refused to face 'im, focusin' solely oan arragin' th' wisps o' me overgrown hair intae a decent coiffure afore exitin' that stable. To escape his inquisition.

"No, it's not Miranda. I don't understand you! To do something so…indecorous with a man you hardly know… This isn't like you", he told me in utmaist seriousness, me shakin' me heid in disbelief as then released a scunnered breath. Twirlin' aroond to keek at 'im.

"So what if it's not?" I questioned. "I've changed. I'm nae that same pathetic gullible lass who wance adored ye above everythin'. I know better, 'n' ultimately it's hardly none o' yer business what I do 'n' wi' who!"

"I'm worried about you!" William answered, causin' another frustrated sigh to leave me lips as I gouped at 'im in every moment growin' annoyance. "Of course it's my business to prevent you from doing something senseless as throwing away your reputation because some patrician throws himself at you!"

"I don't need yer worry, yet alone your insults."

"Miranda, listen to me. What just happened between you is a vivid proof of the fact that you should stay away from him. We don't know anything about him, and there's something that doesn't feel right to me whenever I see him. He's hiding something. Or has he told you that he most likely knows Peter, possibly better than we think? Why would he hide that unless there's some personal gain in it for him, for example getting closer to you with his help?"

"Stop, juist stop! I don't want to hear a word mair from ye!"

I finally was able to silence 'im when I at last had enough, boilin' ower, me breathin' wance again comin' oot as fits as I tried to prevent meself from lashin' oot when incredible pain mixed in wi' me irritation roiled within me. William returnin' me goup in clear astonishment as I then said nothin', eventually keekin' awa' from 'im what else but woeful. So much for me stayin' strong in front o' 'im…

"Is it true?" I soon heard 'im ask efter another moment o' oppressive silence, me glancin' to 'im as he faced me again wi' a questionable face. "Is it true that you're going to marry him?"

I noo gazed at 'im in honest puzzlement, nae havin' th' slightest idea what he was talkin' aboot. But as I stairted to wonder 'n' recalled what Taran had said juist afore he left, I released one mair incredulous sigh when th' truth dawned up to me then. Taran had somethin' planned for me at th' tomorrow's party… He was goin' to propose to me.

I needed yet another moment to calm doon from this freish shock William had inflicted upoan me wi' his revelation, evenin' me wance again quickened breathin' as he waited for me reply patiently. Me finally getting' meself together enough to respond, even smilin' a wee when I thought aboot th' probable proposal I was maist likely to receive th'morra.

"Should he ask me to marry 'im… I probably would accept", I told 'im, truthfully, me takin' notice th' wey his expression changed intae unreacable as a clear sign for 'im to disagree wi' me decision. But I didn't care, simply liftin' me jaw up proudly as leveled a earnest gaze at 'im. Lacin' up me dress while spoke. "He's a great man 'n' he genuinely cares for me. Sae I don't see any reason nae to marry 'im."

"What if he doesn't?" he asked me then, me meetin' his gaze in surprise. "What if he's just using you, with no intention of marrying you?"

"What…? How can ye…" I spluttered flabbergasted, nae believin' me lugs.

"Miranda, you cannot promise yourself to a man like him! He's too old for you, and… you don't even love him."

I flinched 'n' me eyes shot back up to meet his, that emotion I saw swiftly flicker in his ain causin' th' anger to flare up again. Me goupin' at 'im for a while completely speechless 'til took a step closer to 'im, keekin' at 'im wi' all that bitter contempt I could muster from deep within me where I'd tried to hide it during these passed year I'd pined ower 'im.

"Ye have no right to interfere wi' me life anymair!" I exclaimed then, apparently takin' William aback as I then allowed me rage to billow ower 'im unlik' it had ever afore. For th' foremaist time me lettin' all that sorrow 'n' hatred to vent oot for 'im to hear, me tears this time replaced by plain disdain

"Efter what ye did to me, ye have no say in wi' who I can marry! Do ye think that juist because I luved ye wance, then whoever ye choose to give yer luv to I still belong to ye 'n' cannot make attachments to elsewhere?"

"No, that's not…"

"Let me tell ye somethin'… What I do wi' Taran is none o' yer business, 'n' I maist definitely am nae askin' yer opinion in decidin' his suitability to me. So if ye dare to claim that he's juist lik' ye 'n' is interested in me juist to break me hert efter, don't! He's nothin' lik' ye, which is why he couldn't be mair perfect for me to marry!"

Efter me fit was ower I let oot a deep pent-up sigh, starin' at astounded William wi' hard eyes, nae keekin' awa' even wance. Finally expressin' th' strength I'd always wanted to find while face to face wi' 'im, 'n' it felt guid. But even I triumphed for th' fact that I'd finally had 'im taste his ain medicine, one part o' me still realized that I'd said a lot o' things that were but offensive. But ye couldn't take back what ye've said, so I simply hold back th' feelings o' sadness as oor stare lasted. Me hert however but lurchin' when he eventually turned his gaze awa', th' illegibility o' his face simply botherin' me.

"Do you love him?" he asked, calmly, me point taken. But I couldn't find an answer to that, so I simply sighed then. Finishin' groomin' me appearance afore stairted to march toward th' door, however getting' deterred at th' exit by William's voice.

"You're coming to the wedding tomorrow, aren't you?" he queried then, mair gently. But as I couldn't reply to that either he neist continued, his tone turnin' intae supplicant. That same kind o' warm as always when he talked to me. "Please Miranda, it's important to me. In spite of all I've done you're still important to me, and I want you to be present on my special day."

I hold back another litany o' ire oriented quips, but then simply gathered what was left o' me dignity to meet his eyes, liftin' me eyebrows. "I'm important to ye? Then why ye hurt me even mair by nae lettin' me become happy wi'oot ye, when I should let ye become happy wi' Elizabeth?"

William found nae words to answer to that. So as wance again we had nothin' mair to say to each other I then left, this time leavin' 'im alone inside th' stables. Headin' straight back to th' mansion to think. Me hert achin' th' very same wey it had when all this had begun, me for a while enlivened spirits turnin' low again so that I wasn't anymair sure could I pretend to be honestly delighted when Taran would ask me haun in marriage tomorrow… Right efter witnessin' th' luv o' me life to knot his wi' someone who wasn't me.

* * *

 _ **Scottish words:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me=my, ontae=onto, tae = to, sae = so, fur = for, naw = no, nae = not, oan = on**_

 _ **3rd chap:**_

 _ **wey = way, wee= little/small, wi' = with, wi'oot = without, efter = after, meself = myself, ower = over, hert = heart, aboot = about, stairt = start, lik' = like, juist = just, 'em = them, weel = well, ken = to know, 'imself = himself, ain = own, awa' = away, noo = now, fore/heid = fore/head, afore = before, freish = new, coupon = face, face = expression, aff = off, ye = you, noo = now, to keek = to look, 'ere = here, thro' = through, utmaist = utmost, aroond = around, doon = down, haun = hand, dauner = walk, atween = between, geggy = mouth, neist = next, guid = good, th'morra = tomorrow, doilt = confused, 'til = until, feart = scared, anither = another, muckle = much, ur = are, 'erself = herself, hoosehold= household, o' coorse = of course, wance mair = once more, awright = alright, scullery = kitchen, ne'er, lugs = ears, goup = stare, hae = have, donner = walk, hielands = highlands, laird = lord, ither = other, it's = it is, wull = will, 'greed = agreed, A'm = I am, merrit = married, scunnered = bored/fed up, hings = things, ur = are, mornin' = morning, to geez = give, mak' = make, to luv= to love, pure = very, wifie = woman, winch = kiss, cannae = cannot, foremaist = first**_


	5. Entry 4

**Entry 4**

I stared at the portrait of Earl Woodworth's niece. Mother of my sister's suitor as tilted the glass in my hand from one side to another while trying to find some similiarities between the two. The ice clinking due to the movement when I remained absorbed into the review of the previous conversation that had taken place, my eyes eventually following the smoke of a cigar that slithered toward the high ceiling.

"Guid ain't it? Me ain brand, drink nothin' else. A bottle o' this guid ol' swallae 'n' ye find yerself ascend tae gods!"

I looked at my glass with a smile, taking a sip. "It has a nice kick to it."

"I'm surprised ye ta handle a tumbler sae weel. Scots whiskey doesn't git any stronger than this. Anither *hauf' fur ye?"

I shook my head to decline. Though the beverage he served was excellent there was no point in getting myself drunk tonight, when important matters needed my full awareness. Me then staying silent for awhile, until soon started to speak again without noticing, changing the subject. "What are you going to do?"

I turned to eye at the Scotsman who was sitting in a chair across from me, downing his portion of the whiskey he'd just uncorked after my arrival half an hour ago, returning my gaze what else but serious.

"What I must. Today's incident cannae recur", he replied, tapping his glass with his fingers contemplatively. Where I frowned, leaning backwards.

"It might not be easy. He can prove to be much more challenging problem to deal with", I reminded. "Even if it's about her. Especially then, and I wouldn't be here if you didn't know it yourself."

Regardless of my skepticism I only caused my host to simply laugh at me.

"Every jimmy has their limits in fightin' back th' inevitable. Trust me Mr. Martins, lik' every rebellious bairn can be taught tae behave, sae shall he. Unfortunately th' task tae mak' 'im understand that has fallen tae us, as ye have taken note o' by me invitation."

"This is so typical of him."

McTavish smirked at me. "Bitter?"

"Rightfully so. But that's beside the point."

"Nae at all, lad. Because isn't that really why ye're sittin' there, drinkin' me scotch?"

I lifted my jaw as thought of his words, eventually replying. My own coming out somewhat thoughtful. "I try."

"Worry nae, lad. Ye're doin' th' right thing. Ye have th' needed vision tae deal wi' this capricious spanner in me works. 'N' fur that a'm glad to be soon able tae regard ye as family."

I nodded my thanks as then rose from my seat, by the current look on McTavish's face telling me that our little meeting had now reached it end. 'N' indeed he then pointed toward the doorway significantly.

"But awa' wi' ye noo. Lik' came up in oor discussion I have some urgent business tae attend tae."

So he said. However before I'd had the time to reach the exit he lastly waved toward the bottle on his desk, smile playing on his lips.

"Take that wi' ye 'n' hold oanto it. Let us toast fur mair gratifyin' matters at yer place when th' time is back oan oor side."

I snatched the bottle into my hand with a quick glance directed at the man sitting behind me, nodding again to express my respect.

"'Greed. I tell your regards to my sister."

"If ye see 'er, please do."

* * *

"Drat!"

I eyed at the ruined piece of ceremonial sword in my hand, cursing in my mind as then with exasperated breath I simply abandoned it into the water container next to me. Well this sword was as good as gone. I'd forged the tip too thin and now it had curved beyond repair, so there was no way for me to get this order ready on schedule… I just had to figure out an excuse to buy me some more time to have it finished.

Ever since the fight I'd had with Miranda I hadn't been able to bounce back from it, but just like her back at that stable had still been filled with silent rage hours later. Me not being able to bring myself to digest all she'd said to me in that heated spur of a moment, something she'd undoubtedly wished to blast at my face for a very long time. The argument of course upsetting me and causing me to loose my focus on the work at hand as some things she'd said had hurt me deeply, with such indiscretion that what actually had hurt me more had been her way of talking to me. So angrily and voice filled with such contempt that made it hard for me to believe that girl I'd seen this afternoon to be the same Miranda I knew. Because the way I'd seen her in totally different light today, allowing that Scotsman to treat her like she was nothing but a woman he picked from a street and above all defending his actions… it made me think that she truly had changed into someone I couldn't recognize. That his continuous presence in her life had turned her into a stranger. And I didn't find it in myself to accept that, that incident only strengthening my belief that Taran McTavish was a force to be reckoned with. Very insidious one to boot.

So my thoughtlessness ultimately resulting into a catastrophy I cursed some more (even usually I did no such thing) as now pulled another piece of steel from the barrel near the fireplace, sticking it into the hot hearth to warm up. I might've as well gotten started with the replacement piece, it wasn't like I was going to get much sleep anyway...

After a few minutes of waiting I estimated the steel to be hot enough from the brightness of the metal, me rolling up my sleeves as took hold of the tongs to lift it onto the anvil to be molded. But a series of sharp knocks emanating from the door startled me so that along with the metal I accidentally flung some coals into the air. My eyes widening for fright as I saw some of them land to a chair a few feet away, onto I'd carefully arranged my tomorrow's outfit, and which for my great terror burst into flames the minute the hot pieces of carbon got in contact with the fabric. The knocking repeating as demanding when I dashed to rescue the clothes from ultimate destruction with another curse in a split of a second, tipping over the water container. Warm water splashing all over my breeches as I hastily grasped the smouldering jacket and got rid of the coals. Each of them luckily dropping onto the ground before any serious harm was done, me listening to the fizz of the cooling stones in the water gathered at me feet.

Even deeper sigh of vexation left my lips as I now eyed at the wedding clothes I'd found waiting for me at the smithy once I'd arrived. My frustration not lowering at all by the notion that not but tiny holes had had the time to form in places that were easily concealed once I'd put this jacket on tomorrow. Well that's what I got for not moving them into the safety of my upstairs apartment, but as had already been indicated my mind hadn't worked in most functional way until now. Me simply lifting my hands in the air in surrender, rolling my eyes in irritation when I noticed the shirt to have gotten some stains on it, the jacket soon dropping on top of it in nonchalant manner. I didn't have enough capability at the moment to worry about some clothes I disliked to wear anyway…

Whoever stood behind the door didn't seem to realize the extremely belated hour of the evening, so once more I heard something hit against the wooden door so heavily that I saw it shake. Me at first thinking it to be Peter, returned from one of his drunken excursions, but then remembered not to have seen him stick his nose in those doors for weeks without a reason for him to make an exception now. Me then only gazing upon the mess I'd created and ignored the banging of the late customer, lifting up the container. Raising vexed eyebrows when the rest of the contents sloshed across the hay filled floor.

"We're closed for the day!"

Instead of further knocking I then heard an odd rattle coming from the entrance, me stopping my doings to follow in astonishment how somewhat familiar looking head of a walking stick pushed through the slit between two bolted doors, under the rafter until with ease pried it aside. That very same cane then pushing the doors open, in walking a man I least expected to gain a visit from. Me straightening my posture and turning serious as I watched Mr. McTavish enter, giving the old Amanda as well as the formed clutter a fleeting glance himself until removed his hat. Bowing to me.

"Guid evening, lad. Wish nae tae intrude so late, but I found it neseccary tae have a moment o' hert-tae-hert wi' ye. I might nae get th' chance th'morra due tae certain pleasant circumstances that prevent it."

I got an odd sensation from that sentence but stuck to directing a doubtful look behind him at the door instead of bringing up my suspicions, inclining my head before lifted the hammer I'd dropped, placing it with the rest of the tools. "About what?"

"Let us nae waste each o' oor time wi' meaningless ignorance which in this case is but pretence", the Scotsman stated behind me, me turning to face him. Examining him, where he started to wander aboot the shop in ponders. Stopping beside the rack in which I stored the finished swords I was most proud of, giving them each an approving look ower, me watching him to take one into his hand eventually. Checking the quality of my work by stretching the weapon forward at the level of his eyes, to see was the blade ideally straight and proportioned.

"So lad, ye're a blacksmith", he soon remarked, his eyes on the blade when he then beckoned to the hammer with his free hand. Me extending it to him in utmost stir upon wondering his need for it, until his strange request was explained by the sight of him bringing the weapon upon the anvil. Me stepping out of the way as he next directed a powerful blow upon the steel to see did it hold without breaking. And it did, regardless of the slight irritation that took hold of me then me smiling inwardly in satisfaction when my skill proved to be superior to his perception. My eyes however squinting while I watched him then lift the blade into the light of the flames, admiring it with a delighted smile on his lips.

"Me granda used tae be one too. As a wee lad I often loitered at his underfoot when he was preparin' weapons lik' these tae th' British Army. Braw things thay were, such as this one…"

I followed his movements as he then placed the sword onto the nearby table before throwing the hammer back to me. Next looking at me in his poised, polite manner.

"As me granda, I hold muckle respect toward a workin' jimmy. Lassy Elisabeth shall have a stoatin husband fur 'erself."

"I doubt you have come here to congratulate", I noted, sensing the implicature of his speech which was but camouflaged under that perfunctory display of civility, as I'd perceived by now from those few meetings of ours. But I didn't think he even tried to convince me otherwise, as something in his perfectly composed expression then changed when he locked gazes with me. Walking closer.

"Cannie one as weel. Aye, I can see how come ye seem tae attract wummin lik' cursed treasures draw rovers", he responded, his smile widening, but he was far from pleased. Something in that hard gaze which never left mine confirming that, where his seriousness didn't faze me. Me folding my arms on my chest as tilted my head, waiting for him to continue, though those last words had made me wonder once again.

"I'm feart me business is ower delicate. Otherwise I wouldn't have disturbed a smitten man oan th' verge o' his mairriage…" he continued when I stayed silent, me releasing a low sigh as leant against the anvil indifferently.

"And yet this conversation seems to be needlessly prolonged by circumlocution. I haven't taken you as a man who prefers to mince words as the one who requested mutual candor", I answered, McTavish smiling at me in consent, amused.

"I believe ye tae awready ken th' true nature o' me visit", he remarked, leaning onto his cane while came to a halt a feet away from me. Me eyeing at him in honest confusion, shaking my head.

"I do not."

"Lik' ye said I asked fur candor, lad. 'N' expect tae receive it."

"Likewise. It is you who has arrived at my doorstep without a further explanation than your desire to talk."

Flicker of something dark visited the man's eyes as he now lifted his jaw, gauging at me while replied after a moment of silence. "I wished tae clarify some issues concernin' th' lass ye appear tae be pure keen oan."

I frowned. "Elizabeth?"

"Miranda."

I stiffened against my will, staring back at him in a momentary loss of words when he abruptly brought up Miranda. Causing all those vexating emotions of anger and melancholy to resurface when her name brought the fall out back into my mind, until it was quickly enough forgotten by the qualm the change of topic provoked in me.

"What about her?" I queried, though as he'd implied had a good idea about that. His following words not coming as a surprise to me.

"I need tae warn ye lad fur nae anymair actin' afore thinkin' th' common guid o' those close tae ye. 'N' speakin' o' common guid, as she has repeatedly indicated, Mr. Turner, ye should worry less aboot 'er happiness 'n' focus oan yer ain while it lasts."

I said nothing in response, just returning his stare with unreadable expression. And as I remained silent against his expectations, with a slight irritated flicker in his eyes he once again continued. His features turned completely earnest, him throwing away the last traces of the well-mannered gentleman with his blunt delivery which in my ears boded threat.

"There's indeed naw point in sugar-coatin' th' matter sae I cut tae th' chase… As ye've probably awready realized she's soon tae be mine, 'n' quite frankly I don't appreciate other men circlin' aroond me property", he informed, emphasizing his words as his gaze seemed to drill into mine to make his point clear, his in a blink hostile become presence however only annoying me instead of daunting me when I finally got a glimpse of his true nature I'd been suspicious of from the start. "Tae be clear, I suggest ye tae leave th' lass tae me 'n' centre upoan yer bride tae be."

"And what would she think if she found out you to have come here to threaten me?" I questioned, not submitting before his aimed superiority which like noted was aimed to repress me. But I wasn't a bit affected by his foreboding insinuation, only returning his stare with steel hard eyes that matched his.

"Nae a threat", he remarked. "Juist a reminder that ye should hold yer ain luved one close 'n' take naw interest in others."

I got yet another bad feeling from that remark which had sounded somewhat significant to me, this possibly another intentional slip of his tongue causing me to frown again in doubt as gauged at his words carefully, eyeing at him contemplatively. "What're you implying?"

"Simply statin' th' facts ye have proven as correct. At least I'll bade fateful tae 'er noo that she's taken me fancy, unlik' certain young charmer's who cannot keep it from resistin' th' appeal o' others."

Plain rage invaded me then, me taking a step toward him where he next appeared not to even care to hear my reply would it be agreeable or not, bypassing my evident indignation by taking the sword back into his hands.

"What do you want from her?" I inquired, apparently amusing the Scotsman.

"Whit men generally want from bonnie wummin. Same ye decidedly desire from Lassy Elizabeth."

I knew that was meant to stir my anger, and he succeeded. Me holding back my urge to grab him like I'd done that afternoon, even deep within I knew him to be right. But the way he stood there in front of me then, as a living, breathing embodiment of everything I'd found disagreeable in him every time I'd seen him with Miranda simply enraged me.

"I'm not that disgraceful. I love Elizabeth, where you don't even care for Miranda."

"If by that ye're promptin' me tae stay awa' from 'er, I fur one urge ye tae beware!" McTavish breathed then, me squinting at him as he was once more standing in front of me. After a brief moment of intense stare then turning to look at my wedding attire, the tip of his cane rising to my chest.

"Ye've renounced o' yer right tae interfere. Sae for yer ain guid 'n' yer bride's, pay heed 'n' tak' yer ain advice by stayin' awa' from th' lass. I won't tell ye twice lad."

He tapped my chest with the cane once, then retreating from me and pushed his hand under his jacket. Me watching how he took out a pouch of money and dropped it onto the table in place of the sword, in the end smiling at me with thankful a nod.

"Fur th' sword. 'N' also a wee spur fur yer assent… Have a guid night Mr. Turner. I wish everythin' goes uneventfully th'morra."

I leered at him as followed him next to head for the door, closing them behind himself as if he'd never been there. My eyes falling to stare at the money he'd left in contempt, the emblem printed on it however soon waking my interest and I took the pouch into my hand. After a minute of examining it in deep ponders me getting convinced that I'd seen that symbol somewhere before.

* * *

I was a coward. One big coward.

I was eyeing at meself from th' mirror, starin' at th' dress o' braw silk unlik' I'd ever worn afore in me life. That pale yellow gown I'd been given by Elizabeth 'n' William some weeks ago (which kind I'd ne'ver could've afford wi' me salary) goin' very weel wi' me pale skin 'n' bringin' some life to th' flat hue o' my hair which I'd as weel organized intae a neat coiffure. Completely ready to attend th' wedding…

'N' yet I couldn't take that crucial step toward me bedroom door 'n' juist sank to sit oan th' bed, leanin' me jaw on me palm while releasing a deep sigh. Lik' th' day afore I hadn't managed to sleep a wink either last night, me thoughts still buzzin' lik' a beehive, what else but circlin' aroond th' weddin'. 'N' Taran. Aroond th' fact that he would maist likely ask me to marry 'im today at th' wedding reception, should I decide to attend.

I feared to leave that room to be honest, as I couldn't have cleared me emotions enough during th' night for me to ken what they were exactly. I mean, how could I agree to marry a man I maybe didnae luv sufficiently to commit for 'im for th' rest o' me life? Aye, I'd claimed otherwise to William, but only to upset him… Or had I?

Efter reexamining me emotions for th' final time (wi' far too much effort) wi'oot helpful results, I let oot a desperate moan due to me insuperable confliction as stood. Givin' me reflection one mair incredulous glance 'til sighed deeply, removin' th' pins which hold me locks in place afore took aff th' finest pieces o' jewelry I owned. Hangin' th' silvery necklace o' me late maw ontae th' mirror, endin' up smoothin' it in in sudden yearnin'o' old. I so missed 'er right noo, when I was at total loss what to do. She would've kenned that 'n' adviced me… or told me to get meself together 'n' accept Taran's proposal wi'oot hesitation. At least that's what Mattie would've offered as a solution to this mess I'd simply tried to sweep under th' rug wi' th' aid o' Taran's attention… But as maw wasn't 'ere 'n' I wasn't ready to go doonstairs to listen to me mother figure's speculations, I realized that I efter all wouldn't go to th' weddin'. I juist couldn't do it. 'N' I hated that decicion as it made me feel lik' a bad person, but lik' I said… I was a feartie-cat.

I went to th' closet, opened it 'n' pushed me dresses aside to take oot a frequently rummaged wee travel trunk. It was worn 'n' ol', but had suited me maw's needs back at th' time she'd wance sailed to Port Royal along wi' 'er small posessions. Ne'er leavin' since… I pulled it oot ontae th' floor, sweepin' me haun ower maw's name painted ontae th' cover wi' a slight smile afore lifted th' lid. Old hinges creakin' fouly, dust flyin' right oanto me coupon 'n' causin' me to sneeze. It had been some time since I'd last keeked at maw's things…

I sat doon, me huge hem spreadin' aroond me as I stretched me arm into th' trunk to ezamine th' foremaist piece o' maw's past. There were all kinds o' things… Letters, keepsakes 'n' a few books from 'er youth… 'N' yet I'd ne'ver found anyhtin' which would've given me a hint aboot maw's family. Nae in 'er diaries, nor in any letters I'd read thro' a thousand times were anythin' which would've left an impression that we had alive relatives somewhere (any other than auntie Susan, maw's cousin from whom majority o' th' existin' letters were from). As maw had ne'er spoken aboot 'er life afore she'd married oor father, so me 'n' Peter had always assumed there to be no-one to contact wi' efter 'er death. But all those things she'd hold onto aboot 'er life wi' father… It indicated that she'd clearly luved 'im mair than anythin'. 'N' upon understandin' that I'd always wanted to have somethin' even close to that luv they'd shared… But in th' light o' current situation I deemed that to be impossible.

For th' neist twenty minutes I leafed thro' those same letters. Took oot some o' 'er old dresses 'n' read some lines from those books she'd adored 'n' read to me wi'oot me ever getting' tired o' th' tales they hold. Dooncast memories returnin' back to me as always whenever I took a moment to remember th' woman who'd raised me. But all that longin' finally resulted intae a need to leave th' room to visit 'er gravesite, me closin' th' book's cover when me wee clock informed me th' wedding to be aboot to stairt soon.

Wi' another sigh I stairted to load maw's belongings back intae th' trunk, it takin' awhile afore I'd managed to return 'em to their places efter surroundin' meself wi' 'em lik' I'd used to do as a bairn. But as I placed th' last object inside me sleeve got caught intae a loose nail, me frownin' chagrined as th' thin chiffon o' me sleeve ripped a wee when unaware o' it I accidentally pulled me arm back. But efter givin' th' damaged fabric a quick glance I noticed to have managed to rip open some linin' at th' side o' th' trunk too. Somethin' white peekin' under it.

Maw had apparently hidden somethin' under th' worn oot samet, me fingers nae wastin' time to pull oot what it proved to be a bunch o' letters. Freish ones I'd ne'er laid me eyes upoan afore that day. 'N' in even greater confusion I neist stairted to read 'em thro', deducin' by th' condition o' some o' 'em that th' first letters must've dated back to th' time afore th' birth o' Peter 'n' me. Th' actual days marked at th' start o' each one continuin' all th' wey to th' year maw had passed awa', none o' 'em containin' any information which would've shed a light upon th' identity o' th' mysterious sender. Only one letter scribbled at th' end o' th' altogether short messages.

I stared at th' letter "C", which could've also been a "B" taken th' very cursive writin' style o' th' writer. So that hardly was any helpful, there were millions o' people in' th' world wi' names stairtin' wi' such initials. So efter skimmin' thro' a few maist promisin' lines which hinted o' a closer relationship from plain acquaintance wi' maw, I then gave in. Nae getting' any mair oot o' th' letters to get any closer to th' truth aboot their origin.

I took a shortcut to th' cemetary, nae but a few minutes later efter leavin' th' Swann manor th' gates o' th' boneyard comin' to sight. Me passin' th' small chapel, afore stairted to wind atween th' tombstones 'n' crosses, me gaze eventually hittin' oan th' familiar one which was positioned right neist to th' wonderful view ower th' harbor 'n' openin' sea behind it. Buried to a place she'd hoped wance, back when she'd been healthy... Long afore she'd gotten ill.

We obviously couldn't have afford a tombstone, so we'd picked th' prettiest cross and had 'er name engraved oan it afore she'd finally been put to rest among other underprivileged previously departed. 'N' in truth she wouldn't have needed one, as wasn't th' memory o' th' deceased that mattered th' maist? Wasn't it maist important to have some place where ye could leave a flower 'n' think o' th' dead, regardless o' th' location? Weel to me it was, me glancin' doon at th' modest flowers I'd brought along wi' me from oor ain garden at th' backyard 'til came to a halt in front o' maw's grave. Smilin'.

"Hello maw."

I sighed as was then aboot to wipe th' gathered grim from th' cross, but was instead taken aback by th' bouquet o' flowers that I suddenly noticed to have been set to lean against it. A quite luxorious one, decorated wi' a white ribbon which had maw's full name embroidered oan it, me ain certainly palin' in comparison. It was so fresh that it must've been left there juist recently, but by whom I couldn't understand 'n' was but baffled by me discovery. It couldn't have been brought by Peter, as he ne'ver visited 'er grave due to his quilt. So who could've it been then?

I knelt to take th' boquet intae me haun, decidin' that it truly was beautiful wi' all those roses 'n' violets which both had been 'er favorites. 'N' that detail only added intae me perplexity aboot th' mystery o' these flowers in addition to th' sudden findin' o' th' letters. But afore I could spend mair time to ponder aboot th' possible person who could've honored maw's memory enough to leave such exquisite bunch behind, I was then awoken from me reverie by drops which as abruptly fell from th' sky. Me gazin' up in wonder to see th' clouds which had appeared oot o' nowhere. Th' sunlight soon runnin' awa' from th' avalanchin' grey mass, where abrupt breeze comin' from th' sea grasped me dress' hem 'n' draped it aroond me legs. Was it goin' to rain?

Lured by th' wind I noo turned aroond to peer to th' horizon in case o' some darker clouds which would've explained th' quick change o' weather, recallin' how th' last time sky had foreshadowed a storm me life had been disrupted by th' arrival o' _Th' Black Pearl_. But instead o' any pirate ship what I then saw seizin' th' secenry were numerous burly vessels o' unkown origin, which had as seguedly occupied th' cove. Me squintin' me eyes against th' rain which noo stairted to pour from th' heavens to see those strange flags flappin' in their masts in th' light o' th' foremaist thunderbolts. Each carryin' a white logo consistin' o' three joined crosses 'n' letters "E", "I" 'n' "Co". _East India Trading Company_.

 _What is EITC doin' in Port Royal?_

In utmaist confusion I daunered closer, witnessin' several rowboats to be launched from all ships, me then followin' 'em to head for th' shore. Each one carrying armed soldiers dressed in th' red blouses o' th' British Army, their arrival appearin' mair o' a landin' o' a attackin' host than a strandin' o' Britain's largest joint-stock company. But then again, why would a company o' merchants arrive to oor town accompanied by their ain private military forces?

I didn't stay put to find oot as th' rain increased by th' minute, me nae desirin' to drench meself 'n' expose meself to pnemounia. Me turnin' me back to th' disembarked soldiers as left th' cemetary. Bein' careful nae to go near th' weddin' venue oan me wey back, which o' coorse would've been emptied by noo because o' th' rain. But I didn't take any chances to either run intae William or Taran as wasn't prepared to face either o' 'em yet. Runnin' units o' those arrived officers crossin' me path oan several occasion, me however nae goin' jalousin' their headin'. But they appeared to be in as great hurry as I, where I only wanted to get oot o' that shower.

I released a half relieved half amused exclaim as I finally stormed inside th' kitchen. Droppin' th' shawl I'd used to keep me heid mair or less dry, then instantly hearin' th' door open 'n' I turned to see Mattie standin' there.

"It's a rainin' cats 'n' dogs oot there", I remarked, placin' th' scarf ontae th' chair's backrest. Me nae at first takin' notice o' th' elderly woman's odd face which indicated o' alarm o' some form, as she simply smiled at me weakly.

"Pity that the wedding is now ruined", she noted. "It was such a beautiful day just an hour ago."

"Aye, truly a shame."

"Are you coming from the ceremony?"

"Naw."

There was curt silence as I didn't want to say anythin' nae to reveal me true thoughts (how upset I still was against 'er beliefs), me simply keekin' awa' as Mattie remained at th' doorstep. Me then sighin' 'n' makin' a slight smile meself, turnin' to 'er while snatched me apron from th' rack.

"Do ye want a cup o' tea?"

"Actually Miranda, there's someone waiting for you at the lounge."

"Taran?" I asked, pouring some water intae th' kettle. "Could ye go 'n' ask 'im to wait for awhile? I'll prepare somethin'tasty to nibble oanto while I'm at it…"

"No Miranda, it isn't Mr. McTavish."

I paused, turnin' to noo clearly upset Mattie in wonder. "Then who?"

"He didn't say his name, none of them did. Just asked you to be brought to them immediately when you arrive…"

We exchanged a stare as I took in 'er news, getting' mair puzzled by th' minute 'til I then saw Mattie shake 'er heid at me, incredulous.

"All those soldiers arriving to the manor in search of you… Miranda, what have you done child?"

I placed th' kettle oan th' table as in dismay daunered to th' door, Mattie followin' right at me wake as I went straight to th' lounge. Me eyes truly widenin' for fleetin' ootrage as I saw aroond six soldiers to stand inside th' room. All o' 'em noo turnin' to face us as we came to a abrupt halt at th' entrance, th' redcoats takin' a stance as their Commander came straight to me. Bowin' to me for me great confusion.

"Are you Miss. Martins?"

"Aye."

"Ma'am, I'm Commander Thomas Faye of His Majesty's Royal Navy and the deputy of East India Trading Company. I have come due to the request of my employer who has instructed me to bring you to him immediately", he announced in utmaist urgency, me simply blinkin' at 'im in equal bafflement wi' Mattie's who stepped forth then, keekin' at th' man in th' dark uniform in worry.

"What has she done, sir? Why must you take her with you?" she inquired, curtsyin' a wee afore then took hold o' me forearms, impatiently expectin' an reply from th' Officer. Commander Faye nae respondin' as I then slightly frowned at 'im.

"Why has yer employer requested to meet me?" I queried in turn, truly curious. Stupefied. I had ne'er done anythin' illegal which would've resulted intae an audience wi' a high rankin' military figure… But Commander Faye simply bowed his heid for th' second time, nae at all calmin' doon either Mattie or me by answerin' to oor questions but evasively.

"I cannot say ma'am. I was ordered not to discuss of the matter with you because he wishes to explain the situation in person. Now please, come with us and we'll take you directly to him."

I juist stayed frozen oanto me spot for a few seconds as allowed me gaze to round th' coupons of th' lounge invaded officers 'til it eventually found its wey back to Commander Faye. Me holdin' back an urge to swallow as noo turned to nervous keekin' Mattie, quellin' 'er wi' me eyes 'n' a slight smile.

"But Miranda…"

"It's awright Mattie. I'll be back soon", I promised, as was maist confident o' me return, taken intae consideration me record which was clean o' all felonies big or wee. Me facin' Mr. Faye again wi' a slight nod.

"Very weel, I'll come wi' ye."

Th' Commander returned th' nod, then extendin' his haun 'n' beckonin' to th' apron I was still wearin'. Me givin' it an odd keek 'til removed it, handin' it to' im who in turn gave it to Mattie, straightenin'.

"Let us go then."

So I followed Commander Faye 'n' his men ootside, only to be surprised by an umbrella which instantly appeared to shelter me from th' rain th' minute I stepped ower th' threshold, me givin' th' soldier holdin' it a confused gaze 'til directed me attention forward. Blinkin' for greater astonishment as was then ushered intae a carriage waitin' for us in front o' th' manor, th' Commander keepin' th' door open for me afore soon joined me. 'N' immediately we set oot, me mind swarmin' for all possible thoughts 'n' scenarios th' whole wey.

This couldn't have anythin' to do wi' Jack Sparrow, noo could it? I couldn't figure oot anythin' else in me recent life which would've been connected to anythin' unlawful. 'N' th' mair I pondered aboot th' reason why I'd been oot o' th' blue summoned by an important dignitary o' EITC (which as th' doonside o' their success in worldwide trade constantly suffered for serious hardships because o' thriving piracy) th' very same day they arrive to Port Royal, that option stairted to appear mair probable th' closer we got to oor destination which remained withheld from me th' whole journey.

Wance we'd arrived to what for me neist surprise was revealed to be th' head office o' th' Governor o' Port Royal, I simply followed Commander Faye inside wi'oot presentin' any o' those questions which burnt oan me lips efter being' gallantry helped doon from th' carriage as if I was as braw lady as me Mistress. Me swiftly forgettin' these minor oddities concernin' these mens' behavior toward me when I was led to a separate room at th' other side o' th' building instead o' th' room o' Governor Swann. Me keekin' at th' Commander in grave amazement when he opened th' door, revealin' a temporary dressin'room arranged for what I gathered wi' a quick glance, for my use. Two maids standin' up from their chairs, curtseyin' deep due to th' sight o' us.

"You can refresh yourself in here ma'am", Commander Faye informed me, me eyein' at th' maids in disbelief.

"I thought I was supposed to have a meeting wi' yer superior", I remarked, locking gazes wi' th' man's as he nodded in consent. However still beckonin' to th' room, urgin' me to enter.

"Yes, but I'm afraid he has not yet arrived. I'll send someone to inform you once he's had his business settled and he's ready to receive you. You can wait here in the meantime."

I hardly had any say in th' matter as was then pulled inside by th' maids, Commander Faye neist closin' th' door efter me wi' a polite smile regardless o' me objections. Me then findin' meself from a chair, starin' at meself from a mirror as one o' th' maids removed th' remainin' pins still hidden intae me moist hair, where th' other daunered ower to th' closet to pick me a…dress?

"What's goin' oan?" I asked, keekin' at th' maids who only smiled at me, makin' another curtsey when I stood, to eye at th' parlour which could've fit for a lady, which I maist certainly wasn't by birth. Everythin' that had taken place in this last half an hour only addling me.

"We don't have the liberty to tell, Miss", one o' 'em replied in th' same indirect manner as th' Commander had. Me sighin' deep as was again sat doon, th' other servant noo takin' a brush intae 'er haun.

"We were just told to prepare you for the meeting."

"Very weel, fine!" I breathed in surrender, however then jumpin' to me feet juist as she stairted to brush me locks, me snatchin' th' comb from 'er, in turn greatly bafflin' er. "I'll do it meself."

"But Miss, we were told…"

"Forgive me, but I don't care aboot what ye've been told. This is strange enough as it is, so I'll take care o' me ain appearance, thank ye."

Me voice had possibly been that uptight that they didn't argue against then, juist followin' from th' sidelines as I created an coiffure o' some kind, wance again wi'oot askin' any clarifyin' questions dressin' intae th' gown they handed me. Me this time endin' up wearin' a dress made from violet silk, which bodice 'n' sleeves were decorated wi' white lace 'n' small bonnets, as th' bottom layer o' th' skirt was white as weel. A wide ruffle at th' hem bringin' th' garment th' needed fashionable width. But even it unquestionably was a beautiful dress, I couldn't fathom why I'd been made to wear it.

This person I was meetin', did he possibly nae want to see th' people he interrogated to wear rags in his presence? As ridiculous ('n' nae to mention conceited) as that sounded, wouldn't that be rather probable efter encounterin' this bizarre incitement for a makeower?

"You look beautiful Miss", one o' th' maids said soon, wakin' me from me thoughts as I'd forgotten to stare at meself again from a full sized mirror this time. In truth rather charmed by me reflection which didn't keek half bad in that gown 'n' me hair wance again gathered oan top o' me heid neatly, me inclinin' it to th' maid wi' a sigh.

"Thank ye…"

I gasped as somethin' cold noo made contact wi' me skin, me keekin' doon in freish bafflement to see how a diamond necklace was placed aroond me neck, me frownin' at th' reflection o' th' maid responsible o' takin' it oot o' a jewelry box which had rested oan th' dresser neist to me (but which I by no means hadn't intended to open).

"You must look your best, Miss", she explained, me blinkin' in disbelief as she was then aboot to clasp it in place efter a smile. Me however steppin' awa', liftin'up a finger.

"I'm nae wearin' that."

"But Miss…"

"I'm nae puttin' that oan, 'n' that's final. Gosh, what oan earth is happenin' 'ere! Why must I dress up lik' this when th' whole purpose o' this meetin' is possibly…?"

I silenced in middle o' that sentence as efter all was completely clueless o' everythin', eventually only sighin' again 'n' closin' me eyes. Fallin' intae th' nearby sofa. "Forgive me. Ye're juist followin' orders."

"Yes Miss."

I turned to keek at 'em smilin'. "I know what's that lik'."

"How so, Miss?"

"It's nae often that I get to be called "Miss" in such honorable manner."

I waited in that room for half an hour at least. Or possibly an hour, th' time elapsin' extremely slowly when I remained scooped up in that room alone, as th' maids had been called elsewhere nae long efter I'd finished dressin'. Me tappin' me knee in frustration as actual nervousness stairted to gnaw at me, me wance again tryin' to figure oot a reason for why I was 'ere. Could all this be connected to Peter somehow ?

I straightened due to th' fright o' that passin' thought. Had he done somethin' during those months awa' which could've led to both 'im 'n' me to be defriefed by th' maist influential Company o' th' Caribbean, o' th whole world? Th' scariest thing was that I didn't ken. But admitted it to be as possible as anythin' I'd so far come up wi', me hookin' me legs oanto th' sofa when th' wait turned insufferable efter another quarter o' an hour. Nae very ladylik' thing to do mind ye.

"Miss?"

I hastily dropped me feet 'n' smoothed me skirts as th' door opened but a second later, a soldier (nae Commander Faye it seemed) steppin' inside wi' a slight bow, beckonin' to th' corridor.

"My lord Beckett is now ready to receive you."

I wrinkled me eyebrows due to th' sound o' that peculiar name I'd ne'er caught afore in any context, simply presumin' that was th' name o' th' man who'd sent for me. But though th' name didn't ring any bells, th' mentioned title precedin' it caused me to swallow when I rose to me feet wi' a wee nod, daunerin' thro' th' room to th' exit. Th' soldier closin' th' door for me instantly 'n' stairtin' to march along th' corridor in such pace that it almost proved impossible for me to follow wi'oot trippin'. 'N' in fact it was impossible, me eventually getting' frustrated by th' amount o' fabric draped aroond me legs which prevented me from movin' swiftly enough. Me gatherin' me hem intae me arms but dropped it instantly when me gaze abruptly hit oan a familiar figure who juist stepped inside from th' main entrance. Turnin' to me, th' soldier haltin'for another bow as Peter's gaze fell to goup at me bare lower shins wi' risen eyebrows. Amusement in his eyes to witness me evident discomfort to be dressed lik' a rich lass, wi' all th' possible restraints ye could place upoan a woman in a gown.

"So you were brought here too", he noted afore examined me, stairtin' to smile in admiration. "Don't you look different, sis. Though this rather becomes you when I stare at you long enough…"

I shook me heid efter a quick uncomfortable glance at me attire. Then goin' to 'im 'n' takin' his arm as th' same soldier then continued his wey to oor left. Us exchangin' a keek 'til followed wi'oot a word needed to encourage us, me leanin' toward 'im.

"Who cares aboot that? Mair importantly, what's happenin' Peter? Why are we 'ere?" I asked, nervous. "'N' furthermair why have I been dressed this wey if this meeting is indeed what I assume it to be…"

"And what's that?"

"…An interrogation."

Peter was amazed, skeptic. "About what?"

"Ye tell me! Do ye ken anythin'? Have ye done somethin' I should be aware o'?"

"Why do you automatically suspect me to know a reason behind this invite? I have no clue what this is about Miranda, I was just picked up from the garrison half an hour ago, with a word that the Director of the East India Trading Company wished to see me."

I tensed. " _Th' Governor_ o' East India Company?"

Peter nodded, keekin' serious as gazed forward. "So it seems."

I was efter all flabbergasted due to this piece o' news, even I'd understood that th' man I was supposed to meet was apparently pure important to th' Company 'n' had therefore much influence within its ranks. But I hadn't even reconsidered th' possibility that he would be th' Governor itself (though noo wi' hindsight it probably should've been obvious from th' stairt by th' wey Commander Faye had so revelently referred to his "employer" while mentionin' 'im).

"But why?" I wondered. "Ye've ne'er met 'im, have ye?"

"Never had the privilege. And even if I would've that still doesn't explain why both of us were summoned here…"

I thought for anither moment as we noo passed mair guards, positioned close to th' Governor's room we were nearin', me eyes soon risin' to stare forward contemplatively. "I juist cannot comprehend what such an esteemed man would want from us. Except if we've indeed been brought 'ere to be questioned, in which trial I feart this matter to concern Sparrow."

Peter paused for a moment in turn, keekin' at me. "Sparrow? Why would we be asked about him?"

"Weel we cannot actually say nae to ken 'im, can we?"

"Of course we can, as we don't. Just crossed paths with him unwantedly, and that's that. The scroundrel hasn't been seen ever since he escaped, and whoever this Beckett person is, he has no reason to believe us to be an exception."

"But Peter, what else could it be? We've… done nothin'", I breathed, puzzled as eyed at th' floor in worry. But I then felt a tad better when me brother's haun pressed oanto mine to squeeze it, that bein' th' foremaist sign o' actual brotherly care he'd expressed in months.

"I really don't know. But in fact don't feel at all good about this either."

I sighed as that cheeky tone appeared intae his voice to "lighten" me anxiety. Me close rollin' me eyes at 'im as simply directed a bored glance at his smilin' coupon.

"How reassurin' brother, thank ye for that."

"It's alright Miranda. Whatever it is waiting for us in that office, I won't let anything happen to you."

His words actually touched me efter all that time we'd seemed to separate from one another, me sighin' again 'n' noddin' as in turn put me palm ower his. Swallowin' for th' second time.

"Right."

* * *

I eyed at the harbor which had quickly been completely taken over by East India Trading Company's vessels in that one morning, several men currently unloading them when my vexed gaze now hit a clock which was hauled toward the tower of the building right in front of us. Lord Beckett's voice causing my expression to turn from annoyed to contemplative as he countered to my previously remarked doubt about the odds required to employ Jack in service of the British Crown.

"Jack Sparrow is a dying breed", he stated as if it was a fact he was about to prove correct, gazing forward with a slight self-assured smile playing on his lips. "The world is shrinking around him, the blank edges of the map filled inn. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish."

I lifted my jaw due to that statement, Beckett's voice radiating such significance that it almost caused me to believe his words to be worth believing, him then soon facing me. Earnest expression taken over his features, all amusement gone.

"Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose."

Once again that same assertive tone, filled with inevitability which I felt to daunt me enough without this man reminding me of the threat of execution hanging above not only me as the true perpetrator in Jack's escape a year ago, but Elizabeth as well. That familiar sense of rage surging back into my veins that instant as I recognized the pungent edge of another kind of threat under that latest sentence which was meant to remind me to obey him at all cost. Or Elizabeth would die. So the arrest warrants now holding us both under Beckett's control, knowing that I indeed had no other choice to save her but to remain oblivious to my contempt for this man who'd ruined my chance to marry her, I smothered my anger. Looking at him.

"So you get both Jack and _The Black Pearl_ ", I remarked, piecing together his course of mind from his speech and the deal he'd proposed in exchange of mine and Elizabeth's freedom. Beckett however turning to me for a fleeting moment, squinting and appearing rather surprised at first until my question seemed to but amuse him.

" _The Black Pearl?_ "

"The property you want that he possesses."

I could tell by that fleeting emotion flickering in his eyes that my guess was far from holding true, it baffling me as he next confirmed my presumptions wrong. His lips twitching for another smile which in the end didn't form when seriousness took over him soon after.

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller than that, and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?"

I tried to appear nonchalant but apparently I was too surprised by his reply (as I was after been finally informed of the subject of my commissioned transaction with Jack). Beckett getting an unwanted response from me as his jaw rose, satisfied expression appearing in his usually vapid irises.

"You know it."

I gazed away in my own ponders as Beckett then leant closer to me, leveling a remarkable stare at me. His following words coming out stressed and ominous, anyone being able to tell that somewhere between the lines there was clear foreboding presage.

" _Bring back that compass, or there's no deal_. Those are my terms, so before reconsidering an option for you to save both your bride to be and yourself without living up to your end, I remind you that as long as I hold your _freedom_ in my hands I shall do whatever I please with it. And it is completely relative to your actions should Miss. Swann's end in death after long age or to a rope at the end of a drop."

I was filled with terror by the thought of me failing this mission. Such outcome, would it be due to me disobedience or Jack's disinclination to pay back the life threatening debt he owed me, like Beckett had highlighted costing the ultimate price. His penetrating gaze meeting mine with such intensity that I knew for sure that he wasn't lying. Only proving with that resolutely stoic expression that he could do everything that was necessary to claim that compass for himself, Elizabeth's death proving just a small obstacle should I decide to cross him in any way. And that moment more than ever I realized him to be right, that my hands bound like this I couldn't deceive him and was forced to comply, even the idea of me working for this despicable Lord infuriated me. My face probably filling with equal perseverance as I returned his stare.

"You'll have your compass. I'll find Jack and bring him back with me", I reassured, the restrained tone however coming out but compelled, Beckett gauging at me for awhile until straightened. Heading inside.

"Make sure that you do", he answered. "Failure is not an option once you work for the Company. Once you work for _me_."

I released a frustrated sigh as followed his cue, Beckett returning to his desk and taking out some paperwork. My gaze skimming through them quickly and spotting some information about new types of battleships, (apparently bestowed to a recently discovered ally of the Company), attached to a letter which seal I couldn't quite make out before my short observance came to an end by Beckett's wave of hand.

"Once you've returned to your accommodations Mercer shall hand you a remarkable sum of money which should compensate the inconveniences that shall undoubtedly arise during your mission. But remember, I want that compass to be delivered as soon as possible. His Majesty the King is a patient man to a certain extent when it comes to carrying out executions, but the same cannot be said about me."

"And the Letters?" I questioned, Beckett's gaze rising to me tardily.

"Did you honestly believe me to hand over my only trump card in this arrangement?" he remarked questionably, amused. "No, unfortunately it is my insurance policy, should the other asset in my possession unexpectedly become unavailing…"

I tensed and directed a slight glare at the man, him returning my gaze nothing but calmly until looked back to his documents, soon leaving them aside as went to pour himself another drink.

"Not that I am saying to need such guarantees. But the deal stands, Jack shall have the Letters once the compass has been assigned to me in exchange. Now go, I have another meeting awaiting me…"

I frowned slightly for interest before turned around to exit the office. Another meeting, with who I wonder?

But it was then when familiar voices murmuring at the corridor caught my attention, me coming to abrupt halt as I directed my gaze forward. Only to see how Peter and Miranda walked inside, just like me accompanied by a soldier, the only difference being that they weren't shackled. Them sharing my astonishment when our gazes met for a brief moment, Peter blinking for a few times upon seeing me where Miranda only went stiff, her worried eyes filling with utmost confusion.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, baffled. "Aren't you supposed to be getting married right about now?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at his remark. Well there had been certain events that had gotten into the wey of that… But instantly after that thought had surfaced in my mind it caused me to go tense as well, reminding me of something. Something the Scotsman had mentioned last night while visiting me… Could it be…?

"I was", I responded truthfully, Peter making a slow nod as I then sighed deep. My frantically stirring suspicions then getting quickly forgotten by Miranda's eyes which again turned to stare at me after glancing between me, Peter and Beckett. Me holding her gaze for awhile, taking notice of the dress she was wearing (which I knew for a fact her not to own, nor was it the bridesmaid's dress me and Elizabeth had given her, giving me the impression that she after all hadn't planned come to the wedding).

But though she undoubtedly pleased my eye in that gown, somehow it felt really hard to look at her, especially when her apparent noshow created evident dejection in me. Me returning her stare for a few seconds more before turned away from her, the sight of her only bringing back the recollections of our amassed animosities and making me even gloomier from what I already was. Me noticing from the corner of my eye her shoulders to slouch for disappointment when I only looked away in some form of annoyance, her releasing a sigh in turn where I now heard Beckett to place his glass onto the table.

"Mr. Turner has just agreed to aid the Company in a certain urgent matter that cannot remain neglected", he spoke, the muscles under my jaw clenching for disdain. "I've been expecting you, Mr. and Miss. Martins."

I watched him to go straight to Miranda and Peter who greeted him, Miranda somewhat hastily gathering her hem for a curtsey as Beckett returned their courtesy with a bow, lastly placing a light peck on her knuckles. Oddly then eyeing at her hand for awhile.

"Worker's hands but endurable all the same. Nothing that cannot be repaired with time", Beckett remarked, confusing us all but mostly speechless become Miranda. Her inclining her head to Beckett before exchanging a subtle glance with Peter, who looked to me briefly, Beckett then straightening and shaking Peter's hand before next beckoned toward the armchairs placed in front of the fire.

"Excuse me sir, but afore that could ye explain why ye've summoned us 'ere?" Miranda asked, looking to Peter who shared her wonder, me simply frowning at her words in my own confusion as she continued. They were summoned here? Why? "As instructed ye men stayed silent aboot this 'n' we we're only told to gain an explanation once we'd arrived."

"I promise everything shall become clear in a moment", Beckett reassured 'er, Miranda blinking her eyes at his reply as he nodded behind her. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank ye, sir."

Miranda attempted a carefree smile, bending her head as Beckett walked her over to the nearest chair for her dismay, turning it for her where Peter claimed himself a seat from the one siding the window. Sitting down while sending me earnest looks, where Miranda's gaze rounded the room briefly. Me noticing how nervous she in fact was by the look of her clenched hands, her sitting right on the edge of her chair. Eyeing at Beckett warily, as she should, Beckett surprisingly then smiling down at her rather warmly. Something I hadn't seen in these few hours I'd so far known him, and even due to the briefness of our acquaintance such expression didn't feel like suiting him in my opinion. But there he stood, acting all polite and familiar while allowed his gaze to gauge at both of them. Soon making a nod, where I didn't at first turn to look at him as somehow found myself staring at Miranda. The fire creating some intresting hues in her hair…

I then faced Beckett as my lingering stare had gotten caught by Miranda (and me) which had occurred without me realizing, Beckett's voice bringing me back to the present as he'd once again rounded the table to go pour himself yet another scotch. But which I soon found to be meant for Peter who accepted it with a thankful smile, his evaluating irises remaining at Beckett who smiled again, evidently contended for what he was looking at.

"Good posture and manners. Your mother has raised you far better than I expected, considering the distinctly modest ambience available at the time you were born."

This remark confused us even more when Beckett all of a sudden brought up their mother. My mind starting to stir again when I tried to understand how and why Beckett would know about Jane, where Miranda's gaze dropped to stare at the carpet. Her eyebrows briefly wrinkled as she thought a moment herself, soon enough looking back up to Beckett rather seriously. Demanding even, and once more I found myself to briefly admire that persistence which visited her eyes.

"Excuse me bluntness sir, but could ye please explain what is the meaning o' all this? How do ye ken oor maw, 'n' what does she have to do wi' ye summoning us 'ere to be questioned?"

Peter was now staring at Beckett as well, so grave expression taken over his features that he looked like jumping to his feet and accosting answers by grasping Beckett from his collar (as was after all his rather usual habit). But Beckett only smiled then in great amusement, returning both his and Miranda's earnest gazes with a polite one.

"Questioned, no. To become acquainted would be the term I'd use", he corrected, causing me to narrow my eyes and almost speak up, to ask what he meant by that. Peter and Miranda simply gawking at him in astonishment, not either fathoming the true meaning behind that turn of phrase when Beckett then reclaimed his own drink from where he'd abandoned it earlier. Taking a sip as all of us then followed him walk all the way behind the writing desk, directing our gazes up to see a painting on the wall which had been covered with a cloth (and which apparently had replaced the portrait of Governor Swann). Beckett then lifting his hand and jerking the cover away with one yank, our breaths getting caught into our throats when we were now staring at the revealed portrait of a person we all knew, me turning around in utmost bafflement. To see the way Miranda's eyes widened for shock, Peter almost dropping his glass and drenching his breeches for surprise. Beckett eyeing at the painting a smile on his lips.

"Imagine that after all these years of searching, I am finally standing here, being able to meet the children of Jane. The son and daughter of my beloved sister."

* * *

 *** hauf' (a measure of whiskey)**

 _ **Discliamer: I own nothing but my own characters and additions to the original plot.**_

* * *

 **Scottish words:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me=my, ontae=onto, tae = to, sae = so, fur = for, naw = no, nae = not, oan = on,**

 **4 chap:**

 **wey = way, wee= little/small, wi' = with, wi'oot = without, efter = after, meself = myself, hert = heart, aboot = about, stairt = start, lik' = like, juist = just, 'em = them, weel = well, ken = to know, ain = own, awa' = away, heid= head, afore = before, freish = new, coupon = face, face = expression, aff = off, ye = you, noo = now, to keek = to look, 'ere = here, thro' = through, utmaist = utmost, aroond = around, doon = down, haun = hand, dauner = walk, atween = between, neist = next, guid = good, th'morra = tomorrow, 'til = until, feart = scared/afraid, anither = another, muckle = much, 'erself = herself, o' coorse = of course, wance mair = once more, awright = alright, ne'er, goup = stare, 'greed = agreed, A'm = I am, mak' = make, to luv= to love, pure = very, cannae = cannot, foremaist = first,** **swallae = alcohol, a tumbler = a glass, git = get, granda= grandfather, thay = they, tak' = take, trial = case, cannie = smart, jimmy = a man, bairn = child, een = eyes, stoatin = wonderful etc, ower = rather, bade = stay, didnae = didn't, maw = mother, feartie-cat= coward, to jalouse = to guess**


	6. Entry 5

_**A/N:**_

 _ **It's been a while!**_

 _ **Now all the entrance exams are over, so I can focus more on writing. Thank go**_ _ **d, because I couldn't have taken even a day more about certain corporations annual reports or wading through yet another book about literature text analysis...**_

 _ **I've managed to have some chapters ready, but won't publish more than this one until I have a few more finished and I can make sure that my notes go together seamlessly and that the continuum is more or less consistent without a surfacing need to rewrite/correct some earlier published material. Though I'm not saying such danger is to be expected, but just in case :)**_

 _ **So here we are, your update.**_

 _ **Hope it's not very repetitive in form as let's be honest... I kinda had my head in other matters while typing this.**_ **I don't own** _ **the source material, only my OC's and writing, and thank the POTC wikia page for giving a helping hand in background checks.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Linda**_

* * *

 **Entry 5**

I couldn't even breathe. I was too astounded to do nothin' but goup at th' painting oan th' wall, petrified oan me seat while me heid tried to come to deal wi' th' implausible visual perception o' me eyes which me reason did its best to assure to be but false. Me blinkin' in grave disbelief as returned th' gaze o' th' person in th' portrait, nae even noticin' o' standin' to get closer to what it appeared to be a picture o' _me_ in a fancy gown similar to th' one I was wearin'. Me eyebrows wrinklin' slightly as I closed in oan th' painting, eventually comin' to a halt right neist to th' Commodore o' East India Tradin' Company whose attention was fully oan me stupefied demeanor. Watchin' me every move 'n' beholdin' me every reaction 'n' change o' emotion when I gaped at th' paintin'. Th' definin' words he'd said nae but a few seconds ago circulatin' in me mind to convince me doubtin' self that it truly was…

"Maw?" I stated, mair lik' asked, deepest incredulity in me voice clashin' wi' th' supportin' facts that this powerful man o' stature seemed to indeed ken me maw. Me nae being able to deny that th' woman depicted in th' picture keeked exactly lik' 'er, from those angelic blonde hair 'n' classic, gentle features to that signifyin' mole right above 'er upper lip. Such as I had, but even if she considerably reminded o' 'er, th' woman in th' painting was definitely an aristocrat taken by those precious gems that decorated 'er lugs 'n' neck in addition to th' purple dress which itself seemed gey expensive. So naw, it couldn't be th' same person. It juist wasn't…

I heard Peter's chair to shift as he rose from his seat in turn, takin' a few unsure steps closer to also tak' a better keek at th' paintin', as I shook me heid. Efter all nae comprehendin' this alleged blood relation atween this unknown man 'n' oor maw. Atween _us_ 'n' this man we'd ne'er even met nor heard o' in oor lives 'til this day, me eyes turnin' to meet wi' his.

"What is th' meanin' o' this?" I asked, turnin' to th' man who was eyein' at me 'n' me brother attentively. But clearly expectant, noo smilin' to me as beckoned to th' portrait.

"As you can see, Miranda. This meeting was arranged for the sole purpose of a long postponed reunion between estranged cognates, and as the upholder of the other side of this unfortunate alienation I am therefore most pleased to have you finally meet your uncle... Your mother's younger brother, and henceforth hopefully someone to call family", he replied, takin' a sip o' his drink 'til it was again placed awa' from his haun. But even his allegations sent me mind intae a whirlpool o' emotions I refused to believe it, as quite frankly this was juist unbelievable to internalize.

"This is nothing but a joke", Peter retorted, also turnin' towards th' lord 'n' pointin' at th' paintin' in notable irritation. Angered by it. I could see from his coupon that he wasn't far from tearin' it doon 'n' throwin' it oot o' th' window, as maw had become a tender topic to 'im due to th' wey they'd separated afore 'er death. So was this "a joke" or some bafflin' wey to manipulate us for some unthinkable reason, usin' maw to do it would set Peter in rage if taken too far. 'N' th' sudden appearance o' a blood relative o' 'ers certainly wasn't something Peter would digest any mair easily than me, so right there 'n' then I didn't blame 'im for his incomin' boorish behavior.

"Who are you to call us here and tell us such crap? I don't know why you've come here, nor do I care, but what I do understand is that how convenient it is for you to suddenly show up after such a long time since her death and have no one to back up your claims. As I know for a fact that we have _no_ uncle, so whatever reason you may have to try to lie yourself into our lives by using our mother, do _know_ that I'm not gonna let that go at all refinedly."

During his delivery Peter's voice had risen due to to his understandably heated emotions, his hard eyes starin' at th' figureheid o' th' dreaded EITC mercilessly as I glanced at 'im. Noticin' how William came by his side, takin' hold o' 'im to deter 'im from actin' accordin' to his words, his irises quickly visitin' me afore they shifted to examine th' paintin' again. Clearly seein' th' resemblance, it shockin' 'im as greatly as us.

"You have your grandfather's temper", oor host chuckled in amusement, 'til it was replaced by somewhat irreverent hint o' sarcasm he almost immediately hid behind a mask o' moderation, somethin' in his being tellin' me that his true thoughts might've differed from his adduced opinion. "It's always rewarding to find the finest qualities of your family to have passed on to the following generations. My father never believed Jane to have a son that would suffice him taken her highly undesirable choice of a spouse, but from what I've come to understand I believe you will yet prove his deeply rooted mistrust wrong in many ways."

Th' man's voice had gained a rather significant tint to it during th' latest sentence, 'im eyein' at Peter a shadow o' a smile hoverin' oan his lips as Peter cringed. His face crackin' for irritation as he prepared to march ower to th' esteemed gentleman wi' th' inconceivable affirmations (that unfortunately did stairt to speak for 'emselves th' mair I thought aboot it). Me still takin' me brother's side oan th' matter by sharin' his skeptisim.

"Oor maw was but a brassic servant maid", I clarified, deeply placin' me faith in that assertion o' me ain 'n' regardin' it as th' only truth there was, shakin' me heid mair at th' obviously fabricated painting. "Wi' all due respect sir, what ye're sayin' can be nothin' but a lie. Ye cannot be who ye claim to be as she ne'er said us to have any family left alive, 'n' either she ever mentioned a brother to us."

"Your doubt is understandable and dowright expected in this situation", th' man answered carefreely, nae showin' any signs o' lettin' this charade go 'n' juist walked by me to gaze at th' portrait 'imself, soon turnin' to give me a meaningful keek ower. "But whether or not can I convince you both of the truth, I think you provide the missing definite proof that advocates me, Miranda, as you resemble Jane remarkably. She received that dress when she was around your age, but you decidedly carry it more gracefully than she did at the time."

I paused to tak' another keek at me gown, given to me efter arrivin' to th' office, 'n' wance I examined th' details 'n' th' color o' it I soon found 'im to speak th' truth. Th' woman in th' painting wearin' th' exactly same dress as I, me haun pressin' oan th' soft fabric in incomprehension while I turned aroond to face th' lord (or as it strongly suggested me admittedly very likely relative) 'n' lifted me jaw. Th' fleetin' sensations o' fondness th' idea o' me wearin' maw's ol' gown disappearin' when I tried to be rational in this unthinkable moment I by nae means had anticipated to prepare meself to.

"Even if what ye say is true", I mused, still doubtful. "…how can ye expect us to think o' ye as family when we don't even ken who ye are? Ken yer name, nothin' aboot ye."

"That is what you've come here to do", he responded self-confidently. "To find out, as like previously indicated one of the quintessential reasons for my arrival was to welcome you and your brother back into our honorable family. Your mother was a Beckett by birth, and so shall you should you claim the name as yours... After all since your mother left you've been living in ignorance of your true lineage, far from your justified status, hence obliging me not only by my duty to the Crown but by my fortunate position as your legal custodian to come to offer you all that you've been denied from thus far. But whether you decide to embrace my act of benevolence is your choice entirely, or whether you come to see it proper to call me uncle Cutler rather than _sir_. I leave the resolve of your counter offer within your utter quorum."

Mr. Beckett had come to a halt afore me while talkin', his very attentive light eyes perhaps tryin' to read me mind thro' me ain as I gouped back at 'im momentarily speechless. Comin' up wi' somethin' to respond, as efter th' overwhelmin' doubt had passed I'd been expectedly owercome wi' surprise. Confusion, me hesitatin' to reply when I wasn't sure did I feel guid aboot his speech soundin' mair lik' a settlin' o' a business deal than a persuasion from a concerned family member, afore found th' courage to stairt to process this apparently true encounter wi' me origins. Moment both Peter 'n' I had been dreamin' aboot since childhood but to which we'd stopped believin' in ages ago, noo abruptly face to face wi' a possibility to be part o' a family which from what we could gather was nae only renowned but wealthy too. Ultimately it all becomin' juist too much to handle, to Peter too who wi' th' help o' William had managed to stay mair or less calm. William's coupon noo becomin' filled wi' understandin' too, but reluctant one at that as was natural. Peter 'n' me had always been poor, so it wasn't exactly easy to picture us to be accepted intae a life o' abundance by a man who under no circumstance would've normally referred to us as his equals.

"How is it possible?" I asked, nae comprehendin'. "How could she be who ye say 'er to be?"

"She can't", Peter cut in. "The maw we knew was a woman of poor lineage from Scotland who married a fisherman, and eventually moved to the Caribbean to work as a maid. Not something a daughter of a rich family would do now, is it? Leave the safe and easy life with privileges and exchange them to a life of hard labor and poverty."

"And yet she did exactly that", Mr. Beckett answered, noo slight incredulous tone appearin' in his voice too 'til his attention was returned to us efter a long, contemplative pause. Us noo impatiently waitin' for 'im to continue as naw matter how unbelievable this whole situation was… he'd known maw afore oor birth, when she'd been me age. Supposedly.

"Exactly 20 years ago your mother fled from our home estate in Somersetshire England, leaving no word of where she was or where she was going. And that was the last we ever saw of her, as she refrained from any contact until two years later when I received a letter from her, informing of her current condition following the disappearance of her husband and the birth of her two children."

Silence descended as all o' us in th' room took in Mr. Beckett's… _Uncle_ Beckett's words, me releasin' a wee sigh as neist sought Peter's eyes wi' mine. Capturin' 'em, seein' 'em mirror th' same expression as he noo sank intae th' armchair wance mair, me gaze movin' oan to William, who didn't keek at me but stared at th' carpet in ponders instead. Lik' afore his face reflectin' amazement, but also grave disbelief. Denial even, which I couldn't understand for that fleetin' moment that I remained focused oan his thunderstruck form.

"Your father, as your mother has seemingly told you, indeed was a fisherman. His family had worked and lived under the mastery of our family for generations, and perhaps it had been bound to occur that she met him during a visit to town all further particulars aside... But very much like him she was young and naïve, not but a few months later coming forth with her love affair with him and asking our father's approval for their desire to marry", oor uncle continued, his delivery suddenly much mair serious as he recounted th' circumstances leadin' to oor parents' marriage.

"Naturally as a man who'd hold great expectations of Jane as the only daughter and envisioned her to be married to a man of wealth and great reverence, our father was but infuriated by the request and refused, demanding her to cut all ties with your father unless she wished to be disowned by the whole family. But regardless it was but a week later when she ran away together with her lover to be married against our father's wishes, cutting all ties to us self-imposedly. Never to be heard of again by any of her brothers and the least of our father who never forgave her for leaving… Until a note arrived from our cousin addressed to me, attached to a letter from Jane."

"Aunt Susan", I realized, me disoriented thoughts reelin' back to that mornin' when I'd spend a moment to study maw's belognings. All o' a sudden rememberin' th' bunch o' secret letters I'd found hidden under th' draping o' th' travel trunk, noo finally comprehendin' 'em to have been placed there so that neither Peter or I would find 'em. Uncle Cutler's eyes shiftin' to me as I lifted me heid then, reachin' nae only one conclusion but several in that curt moment o' truth.

"Th' letter _"C"_ I saw written under those letters I found this mornin'… it stood for ye?" I asked, Peter's ain heid risin' in interest to give me a questionable keek as did William. Both o' 'em goupin' at me in bafflement where me uncle nodded.

"Yes. After she contacted me, we kept on writing to one another secretly for years theretofore her regrettable death. But during that time she never told me her location or any revealing details in her letters that would've helped me to track her down, first sending them to our cousin who then forwarded them to me. It being part of our agreement that she never spoke of me or her family to you, as it was her fondest wish to keep you separated from the life she once left behind."

"It was ye who brought those flowers to 'er grave, wasn't it?" I inquired then, gainin' a compliant response from his eyes which for a moment had gazed doon in grief, wee smile tuggin' th' corners o' me lips when I thought aboot th' beautiful boquet 'n' noo detectable feelings o' attachment it had hold. Slight sorrow takin' hold o' me too then as I examined th' man in th' fine lookin' broon owercoat 'n' detailed vest, his wigged heid inclinin'.

"I loved your mother very much. Out of all those in my family she was the only one who truly understood me and supported me, believed in me where the others didn't. So it distressed me greatly when I finally learned of her death from Susan, as I had hoped that now my father gone and this long awaited moment of reconciliation finally at hand after many years of planning I could've welcomed you all back to the family. You and your mother, together."

"Then you must be our uncle, no question about it."

I turned to me brother who stairted to speak again efter a long time o' remainin' silent, his coupon less angry noo that he'd come to accept th' truth. But he still remained reserved, his gaze demandin' when he rose 'n' daunered closer to oor uncle. Flickerin' grief also visitin' his eyes as they returned th' stare o' th' man in front o' 'im, 'em facin' each other as Peter lifted his haun. Pointin' at uncle Cutler in disbelief.

"Even if she wished to have nothing to do with her family and never speak of it to us…where were you then when she got sick? According to what you just said you must've known of her illness, so if you loved our maw so much, where were you when she suffered, slowly languishing to fever until she died?" Peter accosted, shakin' his heid while lifted his eyebrows. Pity fillin' me when I wance mair witnessed th' rarely seen vulnerable side o' me brother, glimmer in his eyes that told o' tears he'd refused to shed upoan oor maw's passin', 'n' which since had remained suppressed behind his eyelids to be triggered again by th' correct words o' reminiscence. Me daunerin' closer to 'im 'n' placin' a haun ower his arm for comfort, where his eyes ne'er left oor uncle, who returned Peter's gaze wi' calm expression. Among compassion however expressin' true regret.

"After advancing on my career and earning the selection to run the Company I did everything in my newly acquired power to find Jane. But unfortunately was too late, as your mother was a smart woman who knew me better than anyone, knowing how to hide from me so that no one I'd sent in search of her would find her. But even it took too long to accomplish my agents were finally successful in locating her, along with my nephew and niece I've wanted to meet ever since the day Jane told me about you in her letters."

"Ye truly are oor uncle", I breathed, speechless again but for th' foremaist time comin' to embrace th' truth meself wi' baby steps, me gaze movin' from me brother to uncle Cutler who soon broke intae a freish warm smile. Me seein' from th' corner o' me eye how William frowned incredulously when he followed oor uncle to place a haun oan oor shoulders, afore exchangin' a long goup wi' Peter. 'Em possibly findin' some kind o' connection from within each other's irises as soon enough Peter's lips also spread intae a wide grin, th' two o' 'em embracin' one another. Takin' me by surprise, me eyein' at 'em a bit warily 'til they separated a few seconds later, uncle Cutler spreadin' his arms for me to follow me brother's example.

"On behalf of me and my brothers, welcome to the family Miranda. I am glad to endorse you both as the future bearers of our name", he murmured, noddin' his heid at me encouragingly, me ditherin' at first 'til made another wee smile. Steppin' intae his embrace, his so unfamiliar arms spreadin' aroond me that it felt but uncomfortable regardless o' me natural joy o' oor recovered relative that stairted to bud in me chest. As efter all he was but a stranger to me, 'n' I couldn't bring meself to accept 'im so readily 'n' so soon as Peter. Me smilin' at oor uncle unsurely as we separated, 'im examinin' me for awhile afore his attention was drawn to William again, his face turnin' from friendly to plain indifferent.

"You're still here, Mr. Turner?" he questioned, me twirlin' aroond to keek at William who gasped oot o' his thoughts. "I believe I already gave you your orders and means to fulfill them, and yet you're still standing in my office, wasting the precious time you have till our contract expires."

"Forgive me, my lord. I'll be on my way", William answered meekly, but his tone was far from polite as was his face, 'im bowin' doon to us stiffly while met wi' th' gazes o' Peter 'n' me. "Mr. Beckett. _Miss Beckett_."

I gasped in turn due to his quite impassive tone which still hold somethin' sinister in it when he said th' name. _Me name_ noo, in some form o' contempt which I couldn't fathom any mair than his altogether reaction to oor discovery o' an uncle. Me in turn followin' in bafflement as he then straightened wi' one mair subtle leer directed at uncle Cutler afore turnin' aroond, striding oot o' th' office. Clearly eager to get oot o' there, far from me uncle… perhaps even far from me. Aye, we'd had a terrible fight th' day afore 'n' I'd been very angry at 'im, but that didn't explain why he'd juist brushed me aff lik' he'd disliked th' very sight o' me… Weel, I didn't attend his wedding. Wedding that didn't…

"You said you have brothers", Peter recalled then efter clearin' his throat, wakin' me attention again where uncle Cutler nodded briskly in consent.

"Yes, two. My older brothers Jonathan and Bartholomew."

"Do they also work for the Company?"

"No. Fortunately they remain occupied in maintaining the legacy of a shipping business my late father started, where I took a chance and sought employment from a far more gratifying employer in my youth."

Uncle Cutler kept a wee break, thinkin' aboot somethin' that seemed to bother 'im. Annoy 'im afore he looked to us apologetically. "It is a shame that it was indeed business that kept them from joining me and sharing this moment, but as an important Company issue happens to be also the main factor for my presence here, I confess that they are in fact yet unaware of your existence."

Peter frowned. "You didn't tell them?"

"Jane didn't permit me. She hoped not our father to find out about you and risk him to potentially desire to come and claim you back within the family without her consent. Jonathan and Bartholomew were very loyal to our father while he lived, and continue to be so as long as Beckett Shipping Company keeps bringing them sufficient profit. "

Peter let oot a wee laugh. Me watchin' oor uncle to snatch th' decanter to fill Peter's glass to th' rims afore proposin' a toast, 'em stairtin' an immediate conversation aboot oor family matters 'n' how they were connected to th' powerful East India Tradin' Company. But I didn't hear a word as me mind was wanderin' in other matters entirely, such as William how surprisingly. Recallin' his streenge behavior th' minute we'd stepped inside th' office 'n' th' apparent sullen attitude he'd had towards oor uncle th' whole time, this _commission_ he'd agreed to execute for th' Company makin' me wonder. What could William possibly do that would benefit such a resourceful corporation, especially if he did it unwillingly as it had appeared to me by th' look oan his coupon when he'd been sent awa'? Lik' oor uncle had mentioned, surely they had several other experienced agents to do their bidding… which was why William's face th' moment he'd left bothered me, me nae realizin' th' reason why he'd been called to meet wi' oor uncle nae matter how hard I tried, 'til I realized th' answer nae to come to me unless I figured it oot meself.

"Excuse me, but I need to step ootside for a moment", I stated, causin' Peter 'n' me uncle to halt in their current talk aboot th' Company's latest business strategies 'n' turn to me questionably. 'Em watchin' me to stairt to dauner towards th' doorwey nae long efter William. He couldn't have gotten far, 'n' even I'd afore decided to avoid 'im at all cost, I noo kenned within me that I had to speak wi' 'im. Aboot his mission, to learn mair o' it.

"Must you right now? I had just in mind to order some tea for the three of us so that we could get to know one another better before dinner. I'm terribly tied to my affairs here at the office all day", uncle Cutler said, beckonin' back to th' armchairs but I shook me heid. Makin' a wee smile 'n' curtsied to 'im.

"Forgive me, but I cannot right noo. I…I have to go."

"Miranda, where are you going? Miranda!" Peter called efter me in turn, but I was awready oot th' door. Half runnin' across th' corridors, almost crashin' against Commander Faye 'n' a couple o' his cadets daunerin' forth from another corridor. Me but ignorin' 'em when they instantly took a stance 'n' bowed to me, their respectful manner o' callin' me "Miss Beckett" definitely passin' me lugs as I hurried to th' exit o' th' buildin'. Efter steppin' ootside 'n' gettin' greeted by what it appeared to be a sun lit day wance mair headin' towards th' smithy, th' best place I could think o' findin' William. Though th' maist probable truth was that th' ceremony had been but postponed, makin' it likely that he was oan his wey to be finally wed right noo…

I came to a tardy stop in middle o' th' street. Then was there a point in goin' to th' smithy? He wasn't there, 'n' even if I waited he wouldn't probably return for hours…If he'd come back at all. I sighed for th' unfortunate thought o' th' inevitable tradition that followed every wedding day to consummate it, however quickly pushin' it oot o' me mind. This wasn't what I was supposed to be thinkin', but rather how could I juist go to th' wedding reception efter me clear efforts o' avoidin' it wi' all I had 'n' bring up th' urgent Company business William had gotten involved in, when th' day afore I'd practically told 'im to stay oot o' me life. 'N' 'ere I was, tryin' to stick me nose in his in a matter that definitely had nothin' to do wi' me…

So I told meself. But efter thinkin' aboot it a wee mair I gave in wi' a sigh, takin' th' last steps that brought me to th' entrance o' th' smithy. Heartened by th' resolution I'd gained during th' walk from th' Governor's office, unhesitatingly liftin' me haun for a knock.

"William?"

Silence. That's all I heard from th' other side o' th' door 'n' all I'd expected to receive me, me sighin' again as closed me eyes momentarily. Aye, he was completely elsewhere, gettin' married to a woman o' his dreams at th' very same moment.

I don't ken how I would've reacted to that thought that caused me hert to lurch again lik' so many times afore, as it was then that I heard a abrupt rattle from within th' smithy that startled me. Me neist leanin' closer to hear some trudgin' footsteps accompanied by a series o' coughs, 'til th' door was then surprisingly opened wi' a crapulent grunt I recognized all too weel.

"We're closed, can't you read the sign?"

"Mr. Broon?" I remarked, facin' th' scruffy lookin' elderly blacksmith wi' a surprised lift o' brows, while he keeked doon at me in irritation to have been woken from his sleep (as he appeared lik' he'd juist crawled oot o' whatever place he'd ended up efter passin oot last evenin'). 'Im however also recognizin' me as I hold me breath when strong odor o' alcohol caused me close to gag, th' distinct stench o' sweat nae helpin' me in keepin a straight coupon when I stood in front o' William's mentor instead o' wrinklin' me nose for antipathy.

"If you're looking for Will you're too late. He's not here", Mr. Broon specified, leanin' against th' creaky door. At least attemptin' to hold some o' his dignity by pushin' th' hem o' his shirt intae his pants (which however seemed lik' fallin' aff any minute), still causin' me to frown slightly for overt disgust when he gobbed ontae th' smithy floor. Neist wipin' his nose afore cleaned his fingers to his dirty collar, me noddin' in understandin'.

"So he hasn't dropped in by any chance?" I queried, hopeful, but for nothin' as I saw th' answer from Mr. Broon's eyes long afore he replied efter directin' another gob on th' ground. Me pullin' me hem awa' from th' danger zone.

"No. The boy was dragged away in chains by the Navy this morning. Haven't seen him since and aren't expecting him back any time soon by the looks of things."

I froze, goupin' at Mr. Broon in fleetin' stir 'til frowned at 'im, nae comprehendin' what I'd juist heard 'im tell me. "William was taken away in chains?" I repeated in astonishment. "That can't be correct… Why?"

Mr. Broon shrugged indifferently, clearly havin' no clue why would someone come 'n' arrest his apprentice 'n' I put no belief in 'im for to tell me that. "Don't have the slightest idea, Miss Martins, was it? But if you would excuse me, I'd like to take this time and prepare myself to the hard day of labor that awaits me tomorrow now that my apprentice's in jail."

Mr. Broon attempted to shut th' door but I stuck me haun oot to stop 'im, gainin' a frustrated scowl from th' man as instead I offered 'im a sweet smile.

"Do ye mind if I stay 'ere 'n' wait for 'im?" I asked, inclinin' me heid as a pleadin' gesture. 'N' though th' man was a hopeless drunk he luckily appeared to have a soft spot for lasses such as me, wi' another annoyed grunt releasin' th' door 'n' twirlin' aroond, marchin' in 'n' all th' wey to th' back o' th shop.

"Do as you please. But don't touch anything, and make sure to be gone before I wake up the next morning."

I sent a sigh 'n' a heidshake efter th' man as I watched 'im plod back to his restin' place, soon enough his familiar snore emanatin' from somewhere oot o' sight. Me takin' a seat oan th' nearest chair, stairtin' me wait for William. Which by what I've learned from Mr. Broon could've become a long one by other reasons entirely…

I didn't understand… If what he'd told me was true 'n' William indeed had been retrieved this mornin' by th' marines, then how was it that I'd juist seen 'im at th' Governor's office wi' me uncle instead o' a prison cell at th' Fort? But should he have been truly arrested then… what aboot th' wedding? Had it happened at all, or had this incident come atween th' plans o' William 'n' Elizabeth's marriage?

I came to wonder that it was probable (crushin' th' spiteful voice o' jealousy that but rejoiced for this development), as was th' fact that instead o' th' Navy itself it was highly liable that th' EITC had somethin' to do wi' William's arrest, taken that th' very same day this Company arrived to Port Royal he ended up in chains oan th' eve o' his wedding. Coincidence? Naw, it didn't feel lik' it. As efter all, what had I been thinkin' efter receivin' a word from th' noo nae so mysterious but back then terrifyin' Governor o' th' said organisation? That I'd been summoned for some form o' questioning, for somethin' that was related to… Jack Sparrow.

Me gaze rose as me fidgety fingers stopped tappin' me knees, me considerin' whether or nae me reasonin' could be ontae somethin' in fact accurate. Th' reason why William had been brought to uncle Cutler, th' reason behind th' requested favor for th' Company 'n' his reluctance to perform it… Could it all be connected to what happened a year ago? I couldn't come up wi' any other explanation. But then again, if William had been arrested for aidin' Sparrow in fleein' th' death sentence, then why would me uncle let 'im go juist lik' that? Had they made a deal that ensured William's freedom in exchange o' this Company matter that he'd bestowed to William? But how had there been any ground for his arrest even? He'd been pardoned by both th' Governor Swann 'n' Commodore Norrington, 'n' there was no proof o' 'im to have committed any crimes. So why? Why noo?

Whatever th' case, even I tried to assure meself all to be still braw 'n' weel, th' fact that I noo kenned aboot William's arrest 'n' th' possible perilous troubles his apparent brush wi' th' law brought 'im only made me worry mair. Me squirmin' oan me seat impatiently as th' long minutes ticked by 'n' I was truly stairtin' to dread for William, thinkin' in what kind o' mess he'd gotten 'imself intae. Actually forgettin' th' whole marriage ordeal as juist waited anxiously for 'im to step thro' those doors, free 'n' safe, 'n' nae thrown intae th' dungeon as could've been gathered from what me uncle had said to 'im… Which could've also been juist a lie to fool us intae believin' that William wasn't in any kind o' trouble whatsoever, that me uncle had deliberately wished to hide his involvement in William's arrest for motives unknown to me. So when I then soon came to question th' nature o' everythin' that had come to pass that day, includin' th' unannounced appearance o' maw's younger brother who happened to be no other than a dignitary character in a dreaded megacorporation, I stairted to fathom William's expression back at th' office. Somethin' wasn't right aboot this.

Me patience was rewarded as efter another twenty minutes William did finally show up (at foremaist glance unaccompanied by guards for me relief), but as I stood in an instant to receive 'im I saw someone to follow 'im inside th' smithy efter all. Nae a soldier, but a man I remembered to have seen saunterin' at th' office, both me 'n' William comin' to a surprised halt. Me due to th' sight o' th' unfamiliar man wi' a somewhat fraudulent air aboot 'im, 'n' William due to th' sight o' me actually standin' in front o' 'im against his (presumed) beliefs. As he definitely hadn't expected to find me there, me seein' it thro' his eyes 'til he caused me hert to sink by keekin' awa' from me rather reserved face takin' ower his coupon. Stoppin' in front o' me where th' other man removed his hat 'n' bowed to me, me likin' as wee aboot his deceitful smile as I did 'im altogether.

"Miss Beckett. Ian Mercer at your family's ever faithful service", he greeted, me returnin' th' gesture wi' a rigid nod efter flinchin' due to th' mention o' _family_ that seemed to have affected William too 'n' nae in a guid wey. 'Im then claimin' me attention, regardless o' his strained demeanor that made it challengin' to face 'im however momentarily managin' to captivate me, keekin' distractingly handsome his hair open lik' that 'n' still dressed to his finest…(in spite o' his negligent wey o' displayin' 'imself given th' obvious circumstances). 'N' against all reason th' situation required it was then that I abruptly realized 'im to have truly become manlier durin' this past year, in front o' me nae standin' that same boyish young man who'd matured nae only by appearance but by nature as weel. All due to Elizabeth's influence I imagine. She'd changed 'im to someone else entirely…

"What are you doing here?" he inquired, but by th' sound o' 'im didn't seem all that interested to hear th' reason. Hardly keekin' at me 'n' appearin' if possible even mair irritated by th' wey Mr. Mercer had treated me juist noo, th' man in question neist takin' oot a big pouch filled wi' money 'n' an envelope afore droppin' 'em ontae th' awaitin' palm o' nonchalant William. Me followin' wi' quizzical eyes 'im to accept 'em wi' no questions asked, apparently awready aware o' th' purpose behind such payment 'n' gave th' man no regard efter. Simply turnin' his back to 'im as ripped th' scarf bound aroond his neck open wi' a brisk yank, th' corner o' Mr. Mercer's mouth risin' for amusement 'til he neist left th' shop. Wance alone me turnin' to William.

"I needed to talk to ye", I told 'im, but apparently to 'im that sounded a highly improbable statement. Givin' me an incredulous gaze, so much so that it made me uncomfortable unlik' I'd ever felt while wi' 'im, his so upfront unwillingness to speak to me upsettin' me.

"Truly? After what you said yesterday I find it surprising."

I sighed, keekin' awa' in a loss o' words, momentarily discouraged as shame took ower me. Recallin' oor fall oot 'til got meself together again. "William, what's goin' oan 'ere? What dealings do ye have wi' me uncle?"

"That's right, your uncle. I was rather shocked to learn that, where you must be only pleased to have become part of such a wonderful and powerful family. Congratulations", William remarked, nae even tryin' to hide his disdain while replied wey besides th' point by piquin' (to get back at me unconsciously), openin' th' cuffs at his sleeves 'n' causin' me to sigh deeper when his verbal retaliation o' coorse found its mark.

"William, answer me. What did me uncle want from ye?" I asked again wi'oot reactin' to his quip, goupin' at William's profile which was but grim. 'Im keekin' forward, anger flashin' across his coupon, but he didn't either respond to me. Allowin' me to deviate from th' topic at haun to somethin' else as besides th' point, me then keekin' doon in hesitation. Eventually makin' th' question that burned at th' tip o' me tongue, impossible to be hold in.

"Did ye…marry Elizabeth?"

William didn't reply either to that inquiry, his face however at first assumingly tellin' me everythin' I wanted to know, me lettin' oot a low breath 'til noticed 'im do th' same. His irritated features softenin' momentarily for chagrin, 'im eventually turnin' to keek at me.

"No, we didn't get married. Didn't have the time…And if you'd been there you would've seen it with your own eyes", he remarked, quite accusingly in me lugs, me escapin' his gaze by havin' me attention dart to Amanda who was takin' 'er efternoon nap a few feet awa' from me very much lik' his owner. Mr. Broon's snores enlivenin' th' stiflin' silence as William stared at me for what it felt lik' an eternity, as if to dare me to face 'im that accusation in his eyes I kenned to be confronted wi' if I met 'em. But I didn't, 'im eventually juist releasin' a scoff afore continuin'.

"We did not marry... And it was all thanks to your uncle, Miranda. After sending his men here to seize me, he stopped the wedding by having Elizabeth arrested for abetment."

I was astounded by this, me heid risin' so that I was goupin' at William again incredulously. "Elizabeth? Why? Why would he do somethin' lik' this when neither o' ye have done nothin' to…?"

"We let Jack flee. Me, her and Norrington are held responsible for his escape, and your uncle has decided to have us pay for our crimes by imprisoning Elizabeth and consequently forcing my hand by making me his middleman. "

"What do ye mean?" I asked, carefully, fearin' his answer. But even his followin' response assured freedom, it still didn't calm me doon at all wance I neist learned th' truth I'd sought by comin' there; aboot th' bargain that had been struck atween 'im 'n' me uncle. William noo keekin' awa' in turn, this time concern in his eyes.

"The charges against us will be abrogated if I aid Beckett get his hands on Jack's compass, in exchange to signed documents that will ensure his future freedom as a privateer, along with the pardon for Elizabeth and me."

British Crown wished to employ Sparrow? That was a ridiculous idea in itself, yet alone to be presented to th' pirate in question wi' straight face in a wey that would mak' 'im take th' offer 'n' actually _lisence_ th' lifestyle he'd been leadin' for years wi'oot a need for such documents …"Th' compass? Why oan earth me uncle would want that piece o' worthless bric-a-brac?"

"I don't know and don't care. All I care about is saving Elizabeth, as she cannot hang because of something I'm solely responsible for."

There was another wee silence as neither o' us said anythin', me glancin' at William from time to time to find that his mood hadn't improved at all. His demeanor still givin' th' aura o' tensity, it bein' clear to me that he found th' situation as unbearable as I.

"Is she awright?" I queried then, truthfully worried, as I pictured me ladylik' Mistress held captive in th' dungeons in pity. Th' bulging muscles under William's jaw informin' me that she was far from weel, which I o' coorse had awready come to understand by th' distressin' news.

"I just returned from the prison. She's fine considering all that's happened. Changed", he replied curtly, then wi'oot a word mair headin' for th' stairs that led to his private quarters.

"So what are ye goin' to do noo?" I enquired as William stormed within his bedroom efter retrievin' a bag from th' minuscule foyer, throwin' his jacket 'n' vest oan th' bed afore stairtin' to dig oot some haphazardous pieces o' essential clothin' 'n' threw 'em intae th' bag to a messy pile. It bein' clear to me that his mind was wey too occupied by Elizabeth's predicament to function systematically 'n' pack th' needed supplies as I watched 'im dauner aboot th' room in a breathtakin' speed. In a remarkable rush, his hastiness makin' me even mair uneasy when he at first tried to bypass me presence 'til I continued me pryin' for answers.

"What was th' money for? Payment for th' favor ye were asked to perform?" I asked, seein' William to halt wi' a slight disbelievin' headshake. His voice husky wi' frustration when it finally replied.

"By that do you mean a motivation to encourage me _not_ to have my fiancé hanged by failing this mission? No, the money is to make sure that I'll achieve your uncle's goals at all costs without failing _him_."

"That bein th' retrieval o' th' compass?"

"I'm to find Jack and bring him here so that the letters of marque can be formalized by Beckett's seal. They're worthless without it, even with the king's signature. But I have to do it quickly, as in spite of what we agreed on I can't trust him to keep Elizabeth alive after getting her needlessly involved in this matter that I feel to be far more personal than he insinuated and strictly between him and Jack."

I was confused by th' odd remark William had made, but as he didn't clarify it further I bypassed it as a nugatory detail. "But ye made an agreement, didn't ye? That Elizabeth would nae be charged as long as ye brought forth th' compass."

William directed completely distrustful goup at me direction while crammed th' money intae th' bag. Possibly in his current state o' vexation nae realizin' his actions as neist removed his shirt, me feelin' me cheeks to flush instantly afore I hurried to turn me eyes elsewhere from his half naked torso.

"He's not someone to be trusted, Miranda. Using blackmail to have me recover the compass for him instead of sending his own men to track it down…that's not something an honorable man would do to have his way."

As he noo happened to glance up to me he finally realized his mistake, his anger infused face crackin' as he keeked a bit ashamed 'imself where I turned completely aroond in embarrassment. Thinkin' his words as tried to bring doon th' colorin' o' me coupon.

"At least he left ye wi' an option instead o' proceeding wi' yer executions as th' law obligates 'im", I countered, causin' William to freeze 'n' direct a judgmental gaze at me (I could sense his resentful irises to dig intae me back as goosebumps that rose oan me skin).

"So you're saying that what he's doing is acceptable?" he questioned in deep askance, measurin' me wi' similar regard in his eyes, as I then twirled aroond again to meet his gaze. For me alleviation seein' 'im to slip oan another shirt to mak' oor conversation less awkward from what it awready was.

"That's nae what I meant!" I corrected 'im. "But even ye must admit that he's juist doin' his duty. Ye did break th' law by settin' Sparrow free 'n' accordin' to that law such an act is punishable."

"But he's dragged Elizabeth into this!" William exclaimed, in rage noo, takin' a step closer to me as threw th' bag back oan th' bed while faced me. Me cringin' back due to his face, but attempted to keep me ground. It was me uncle he was slanderin' efter all, as nae matter th' means 'n' what I'd found oot in these last hours aboot 'im, deep within I kenned that he was juist doin' what he was expected to do. Takin' no pleasure from it.

"Can you honestly support your uncle's actions in having the justice prevail? He could've arrested me, just me, but instead he ruined our wedding by showing up with warrants of arrest for not only me but to Elizabeth as well. Are you really that delighted for your recently discovered heritage that you can turn a blind eye to this, to say it to be justified that she rots in jail for a crime that she committed only for her love for me?"

His latest statement silenced me for awhile as I hold no answer to it, me simply keekin' awa' from 'im. William liftin' his jaw resolutely.

"At least there's still something that differs you from him."

"Can ye blame me for me try to be unbiased?" I asked, frustrated in turn. "He's me uncle."

"And what a gentleman he is."

"Could ye stop degradin' 'im for one moment?" I retorted, gradually stairtin' to turn annoyed by William's perhaps understandable but pure rude wey o' actin'. "I might've regarded 'im as me uncle only for a few hours, but he's still family to me!"

"And can you honestly blame _me_ for not being able to?" William asked back, meetin' me eyes, me wance mair seein' worry in his irises which softened me ain from tense to compassionate. "He has Elizabeth. So was he your uncle or not, I have a right to hate him for ruining our wedding and holding her hostage for his own personal objectives. So if you still are taking his side on the matter, I can say for sure you to be of the same blood as him."

We were silent again as I closed me geggy in another loss o' words. Hurt, angry 'n' guilty at th' same time, lettin' oot a long breath as realized 'im to be right efter all. But I hated it 'n' th' fact that I'd all so suddenly been made a middleman meself in this situation by th' crooked fate that didn't seem to show any mair favorable side o' itself, th' keek in William's eyes practically insistin' me to take a side, for th' second time that day makin' me but conflicted.

"I'm nae takin' any sides… Juist… William, I'm juist worried aboot ye. Aboot what ye're set to do", I said eventually, tryin' to keek sincere instead o' annoyed but I wasn't sure did he believe me either noo. Simply turnin' to goup oot o' th' window. "It's impossible to find Sparrow. Where are ye even goin' to look for 'im?"

"Tortuga." I was baffled yet again, William tiltin' his heid remarkably. "It's a pirate city located close to Hispaniola. That's my best bet in locating him, and if not I'm sure I can find someone there who can lead me to him."

I wasn't feelin' at all confident aboot his plan, nae seein' any sense in this whole mission. "But how do ye expect to mak' Sparrow come along wi' ye? What makes ye think that he would seize th' chance to help ye by submittin' to work for th' Crown 'n' hand ower his compass to ye? William, surely ye must realize 'im to ne'er…"

"I don't know!" William exclaimed angrily, twirlin' toward me so swiftly that he truthfully frightened me. Starin' at me in such vexation mixed in wi' utmaist frustration that I swallowed me followin' skeptic comments. Juist starin' at 'im utterly flustered, nae to have ever witnessed 'im snap at me lik' that afore. 'N' indeed I imagined to see slight regret in his irises 'til they were filled wi' fear. True fear, ower th' ootcome o' his quest, ower th' worrisome details that I possibly nae so graciously had presented. Ower Elizabeth's life, 'n' while thinkin' aboot that I realized that I couldn't blame 'im for gettin' angry at me. In such a short time I had hurt 'im mair than enough, at first rantin' 'n' ravin' at 'im th' day afore 'n' then nae arrivin' to his wedding, right afore it was revealed me to be th' niece o' th' man who was responsible o' lockin' up his future wife. So aye, he had all th' right to keek at me lik' that. Wi' disdain, but I'm nae sayin' that it felt anythin' else but terrible to be so visibly disliked by 'im that moment. Even I'd done th' exactly same thing to 'im. So in a wey it could've been said that his hate was weel deserved.

"I just don't understand what you're even doing here Miranda", William breathed then questionably, shakin' his heid as daunered closer to me. Wance again takin' in me changed appearance, th' fancy dress o' me late maw's which highlighted me freish identity, 'n' me hair that made me keek lik' a stranger in his eyes. "Yesterday you told me to stay away from you and not to get myself involved in your life any longer. If that's what you want, then what are you doing here now? Standing in my room trying to stop me, even now upon your uncle's arrival you have the perfect excuse to live up to your wishes. To stay away from me and have nothing to do with me."

"William, that's… that's nae what I…" I tried to explain, however runnin' oot o' anythin' to say again oan this crucial moment when I should've juist spoken up 'n' told 'im how I felt. Aboot everythin', aboot oor quarrel 'n' me relationship to Taran. Me still existin' feelings for 'im 'n' me fear for 'im should he leave in search o' th' pirate Sparrow, 'n' maist importantly say I was sorry for all th' horrible things I'd said to 'im… But me mind wasn't any less o' a mess than it was this mornin', leavin' me mute where William then continued in me stead.

"This is my problem to deal with, not yours. So instead of being here you should go back to your uncle and your new life. As what has happened today definitely confirms something that has been brewing for a long time…that we should go on our separate ways from now on. You carry on to live up to the name of Beckett and marry Taran, where I find Jack and bring him back to Port Royal. And marry Elizabeth."

Even it should've been but liberatin' to hear 'im say that, me hert sank due to his unexpected grant to me yesterday's pleas to stay awa' from me, th' finality o' it appearin' so terrifyin' to face that that moment I even considered to sank to me knees 'n' beg 'im nae to say that. Nae to abandon me wi' such serious face, nae to push me awa' th' wey I had pushed 'im, nae to say that we were better aff livin' two separate lives. But he was right, me holdin' back a snivel when I returned his stare silently. Nae bein' able to say anythin' in response as I saw his earnest irises also soften for slight melancholy 'til he threw his bag ower his shoulder, nae meetin' me eyes again. Pushin' th' envelope he'd received from Mercer under his jacket efter openin' it 'n' findin' th' signed clearance needed to board one o' th' departin' EITC's ships.

"I have a ship to embark."

I released a renounced breath as William then brushed past me 'n' was oot o' th' apartment wi' a few strides, th' feelin' o' hurt keepin' me stuck to me place as I listened to th' clomp o' his boots against th' wood. Informin' me that as promised wi' every step he was drawin' farther awa' from me, me bitin' me lower lip as I efter all couldn't let 'im leave in such bad terms wi' me. Wi'oot thinkin' dashin' efter 'im in such hurry that I hit me knee oan a trunk placed neist to th' doorway, o' coorse a tearin' sound followin' me when ignorin' th' pain 'n' th' damages to th' brocade I got to th' door. Th' noise o' me accident apparently holdin' William back, me lettin' oot a sigh o' relief upon seein' 'im still stand at th' end o' th' staircase. Keekin' up to me, his face too streenge to interpret as I leant against th' doorframe, wearin' a sad one meself.

"William, please. We can't separate lik' this."

"It's the only way. We say our goodbyes here", William stated curtly, his gaze droppin'. Me chest squeezin' when me heid rested upon th' frame in turn, nae helpin' me voice turnin' woeful too when I spoke.

"Am I ever goin' to see ye again?"

I waited for 'im to respond, but he didn't. Decidin' it to be easier to remain silent, efter givin' one final glance to me 'im then daunerin' across th' smithy. This time me voice stickin' to me throat as I watched 'im step ootside, closin' th' door efter 'imself wi' a slam that woke Mr. Broon from his sleep. Th' man joltin' awake in middle o' a snore, his heid whippin' from one side to another 'til his groggy eyes found me, momentarily disconcerted o' me presence.

"Still here, are you? Didn't I tell you to leave before I wake up?"

I turned me dismal attention to 'im, sighin' deeply for annoyance as under me chagrin I was still somewhat exasperated (to mesef 'n' th' wey things had gone atween me 'n' William afore oor probably last meetin' in for who kenned how long time), but efter all let 'im 'n' his crapulent mixin' o' dates go. Stairtin' to descend those familiar steps lik' William had, perhaps for th' last time ever also as closed th' apartment door forcefully. Dust fallin' from th' ceiling.

"I'm goin', worry nae. 'N' ne'er comin' back 'ere again."

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **5** **th** **chap: goup= stare, oan = on, heid= head, wi' = with, maw = mother, mair = more, ken = to know, to keek = to look, lik' = like, lugs = ears, gey= very, naw = no, juist = just, tak' = take, stairt = start, efter= after, atween = between, ne'er = never, 'til= until, noo = now, awa' = away, haun = hand, coupon = face, face = expression, doon = down, oot/ootside = out/outside, wey = way, afore = before, ower = over, 'emselves = themselves, aboot = about, brassic = poor, thro' = through, guid = good, wee = little, neist = next, wance = once, mornin' = morning, dauner = to walk, foremaist = first, meself = myself, freish = new, weel = well, streenge = strange, awready = already, 'ere = here, hert = heart, braw = fine, o' coorse = of course, eftrenoon = afternoon, awright = alright, wi'oot = without, geggy = mouth**


	7. Entry 6

**Entry 6**

I was ne'er goin' to get used to it nae matter how many times I would hear it. Miss Beckett. Said from anyone's lips it juist nae only sounded but also felt too odd to fully adopt.

This bedlam had been goin' oan for two weeks noo, me still strugglin' to get used to me drastically changed life 'n' th' comforts that it noo hold for me in every imanigable wey. For example th' fact that th' very same day we'd been introduced to oor uncle he'd set things in motion, efter returnin' to th' Swann manor me findin' all me personal belongings to have moved intae Miss Elizabeth's bedroom includin' me maw's travel trunk, where me claes had all been left behind. Replaced by what I gathered as several divine creations o' finest needlework (as I found that Elizabeth's gowns had all been moved oot o' th' wey o' me freish wardrobe, as if it was a known fact that she wasn't comin' back to stay in this room ever again). Me uncle makin' sure that I was treated as weel as was to be expected noo that I had all so suddenly turned from a servant to a stayin' guest in Governor Swann's mansion along wi' uncle Cutler 'n' Peter. Which naturally suited me brother who'd been dismissed from service by Gilette some time afore oor uncle's arrival (due to nae so surprisin', previously presented circumstances his former superior's difficult character aside), therefore unable to continue to stay at th' barracks.

Efter many times o' admirin' th' frocks o' Elizabeth 'n' 'er friends I didn't even dare to guess th' price range o' those dresses purchased only for me, me almaist feelin' lik' faintin' efterwards when I noticed a freish jewelry box to sit upoan th' dressin' table. Me takin' a peek under its led 'n' getting' dazzled by jewels o' all shape 'n' sizes, me holdin' me breath in disbelief as waded thro' th' wearable valuables. Only to be shocked to find th' box to be filled wi' different kind o' pearl necklaces 'n' everythin' made o' gold or silver that any woman would covet to own. So there was no questionin' that me uncle hadn't been made notably rich by all his years in th' service o' th' Company if all that had been provided juist for me. Which resulted intae this unsolicited luxury what seemed lik' a bribe o' some form to keep me from raisin' any questions aboot th' in truth quite suspicious relocation o' me uncle, which almost reminded mair o' a preparation for squattin' instead o' a temporary visit. Me placement in Elizabeth's quarters for stairters…Why would that happen unless there was somethin' to it that I was yet unaware?

Th' thought o' me livin' in Elizabeth's bedroom had been rather disturbin' to me, taken by th' fact that while I was takin' ower 'er room 'n' endulged meself (nae keenly however) wi' th' comfy lifestyle she was used to enjoy oan daily basis, she remained held up in a dirty prison cell wi' no nicities offered to mak' 'er stay there any mair pleasant. Which was why I'd in fact visited 'er a couple o' times, but taken th' circumstances o' me avowin' meself as th' niece o' th' hated man who was usin' 'er as a means o' extortion 'n' wi' th' excuse o' that sent 'er beloved in search o' Jack Sparrow, very much lik' William she hadn't been gey eager to speak to me close to at all. It appearin' to me from those keeks I'd received from 'er that she perhaps believed me to share me uncle's standpoints, me therefore soon relinquishin' me wishes to visit efter th' last time. I had however managed to convince th' jailer for allowin' me to leave a freish gown 'n' some food for 'er every noo 'n' then, but whether she accepted me help or nae remained unknown to me. I hadn't seen 'er for four days noo.

When it came to Elizabeth's father, he o' coorse was still livin' in th' hoose wi' us. Doin' his best to have his daughter freed from jail by findin' a loophole from th' case against 'er, but it proved impossible to execute. Th' orders to arrest Elizabeth along wi' William came straight from th' King o' England 'n' had been fully blessed nae only by th' Crown, but also th' Royal Commission for Antilles Trade 'n' Protection, which for what I'd understood had granted th' Company 'n' therefore uncle Cutler both absolute governmental and military power as th' appointed representative o' King George th' II. So even I also had tried to pull all th' strings I'd managed to weave within this less than a fortnight o' acquaintance I'd so far formed wi' 'im, I still hadn't succeeded in turnin' me uncle's heid aboot th' warrants o' arrest. Me nae helpin' but feelin' guilty when every evening we would sit doon to enjoy dinner, naturally as th' lord o' th' manor me former employer maintainin' th' other chair at th' other side o' th' dinin' table.

Speakin' o' these highly uncomfortable family dinners…In middle o' ongoin' political recitation aboot EITC's complicated affairs wi' th' worldwide trade, that evening I'd wance mair secluded meself from th' conversation 'n' ended up thinkin' aboot William 'n' how his search o' Sparrow was goin'. Wonderin' how long would it yet take 'im to return, juist as Lily daunered intae th' room. Fillin' oor glasses wi' port as th' main course was served by Hannah, me lettin' oot a sigh as turned me eyes doon to stare at th' steamin' portion o' pigeon soaked in truffle sauce. Th' delicious smell nae wakin' me appetite (as while sittin' oan th' chair all strangled by th' corset it seemed to me that nae a single bit o' food would fit intae me stomach), th' atmosphere makin' me want to bolt oot o' th' room lik' all th' evenings previous. Governor Swann apparently sharin' me sentiments by th' keek oan his coupon. Me liftin' th' napkin 'n' removin' th' ring aroond it as me uncle happened to glance to me direction, takin' a pause in his account aboot th' Company's reserves in ships 'n' financial wealth he was relatin' to me (quite enthusiastic) brother, measurin' me quickly 'til shifted th' knife in his haun remarkably. Me takin' th' hint 'n' straightenin' me posture, placin' th' napkin oan me lap. Me fingers however still hoverin' ower th' cutlery unsurely, as I still didn't quite remember th' correct order to use 'em, afore th' subtle glance at me uncle reminded me o' th' answer. Me lettin' oot another sigh as stairted to eat, Lily arrivin' by me side a surly smile oan 'er lips.

"Care for some wine, Miss?"

I dithered, (mostly by th' honorific) but also given that I wasn't much o' a drinker 'n' hadn't yet either accustomed to th' finesse o' ingestin' alcohol at every dinner, me openin' me geggy 'n' glancin' up to me brother. But uncle Cutler was quick o respond for me.

"Of course she'll have a glass. It's a fine brand, but even you're yet unaccustomed I'm sure you'll find it but satisfactory to your tastes, Miranda."

I nodded compliantly, offerin' a wee smile to me uncle as then nodded in agreement. Lily pourin' me a glass, me noticin' th' poor Governor to drink his practically wi' one gulp as then Lily's haun accidentally slipped. Some o' th' drink fallin' straight oan me gown, me deterrin' a breath o' irritation as watched 'er mak' a feigned fuss, where I kenned she'd done it oan purpose. Such accidents had followed one another all week, as noo that I'd all so suddenly moved higher in th' social status I ticked 'er aff even mair, but lik' afore I was kind enough nae to report 'em to th' Governor. Nor to me uncle who would've quickly seen th' two maids leave th' hoose immediately, therefore simply smilin' when Lily apologized wi' a curtsey. Takin' oot a clean linen to wipe th' blue fabric, uncle Cutler liftin' an irritated eyebrow at Lily's clumsiness.

"It's awright", I reassured, shooin' th' girl awa' as stairted to wipe th' stains meself. Uncle Cutler straightenin' his back while directin' a strict stare at departin' Lily.

"It won't be long if such mistakes keep on repeating in the future", he stated wryly, actually scarin' Lily a wee by th' keek oan 'er coupon when she made a hasty apologetic curtsey at me uncle, afore scamperin' oot o' th' room due to th' Governor's dismissive nod. Me smilin' at uncle Cutler nonchalantly.

"It really is awright, uncle. Efter dinner I'll have Mattie wash th' stain awa'(or rather I would later oan when no one was awake to catch me in th' act), so it'll be as guid as freish one."

"Such incompetence is never to be accepted" uncle replied matter-o'-factly, his eyes then meetin' mine when it was his turn to tilt his heid at me disapprovingly. "Do you recall our recent conversation about your way of speaking, Miranda? By now it seemed that it was not all that recent…"

I realized me mistake, bowin' me heid momentarily as an apology. "Forgive me, uncle."

"Very well. It was but fleeting carelessness, you are no longer a child. I'm sure you won't let it become a problem I have to intervene with in the future."

I nodded humbly afore focused oan me dish, havin' no other say in th' matter which had left me but abashed. Oor uncle had come to dislike me Scottish accent, so much that he'd almost instantly instructed me to stairt to address 'im in British dialect as was apparently fit for me title. Me guessin' it perhaps havin' somethin' to do wi' his memories aboot me maw 'n' 'er escape from home to Scotland, me in th' end humorin' 'im by tryin' to minimize th' usage o' me accent. But as was proven juist noo, it at times was hard to monitor every word that left me geggy, as Scottish dialect had always been part o' who I was as a person. But would it matter? I awready felt completely different person, sittin' at this fancy dinner while stuffed intae a ridiculous corset that sucked th' very life oot' o' me wi' each move I made. Ironically easin' me to maintain me posture, me still holdin' back th' urge to stretch an arm behind me back to loosen th' laces o' me dress. Though all things considered I was bearin' it rather weel, but even imagined I'd had no idea in what kind o' true torment Elizabeth had always been efter bein' laced intae such gowns by me…

"What is the business that you were sent here to settle, uncle?" I inquired then efter usin' th' short break for careful contemplation, cuttin' a piece from th' bird 'til keeked up to me uncle questionably, takin' a sip o' th' wine. It tasted ghastly, even wi' th' bird it had been said to go weel wi'.

Uncle Cutler seemed surprised that I confronted 'im so straight 'n' actually questioned his reasons to come to Port Royal, where Peter sent me a baffled browliftin' ower th' table. Tellin' me to stop as oor uncle eyed at me thoughtfully.

"He came for us, of course", Peter reminded, exchangin' a look wi' oor uncle as I smiled.

"Of course, but I remember you mentioning that not to be the only reason. And I can't imagine that ye… you traveled all the way from England just to make a couple of arrests", I stated, directin' a discreet apologetic glance towards Governor Swann efter a curt slip o' tongue, who'd jolted slightly due to th' change in topic. Uncle Cutler liftin' his jaw as if to evaluate me afore responded.

"You are right. It was only a fortunate coincidence that directly after discovering you and your brother's location, the Crown saw it necessary to send me here as a representative of the King. As my task to see to it that all form of illegalities and general lawlessness such as piracy that has considerably proliferated shall come to an end on these waters", he revealed, surprisin' me a wee as I stared back at 'im. Seein' that he was clearly satisfied by what he said, tardily a smile risin' oan his lips. "Now that I have successfully become a lord and have been bestowed the power and the means needed to act against our enemies both by the Company and the British Crown, the first step in succeeding in our endeavour is to use our unlimited resources to seek and arrest all those with criminal connections to supporters of piracy. The world must be cleansed from injustice and crime that pirates live to represent, just as I am here to represent the contrary."

Uncle Cutler sent a significant keek ower th' table to Governor Swann, th' man avoidin' his stern gaze when he continued. "No title or power is seen as an excuse to avoid juridical judgement once the preparations have been made and we can proceed in our plan in bringing the criminals and their associates to book."

" _Our_ plan? Hardly", Governor Swann cut in then incredulously 'n' what's mair surprisingly, in turn meetin' uncle Cutler's eyes clear defiance in his. Uncle Cutler smilin' 'n' tiltin' his heid as placed a piece o' th' pigeon in his geggy afore respondin'.

"Surely as the Governor you will see it as your pertinent responsibility to offer the Company all your support in this enterprise. In the King's enterprise", he reminded, his tone somewhat remarkable again. Me measurin' at first 'im 'n' then Elizabeth's father, seein' me uncle's words to hold somethin' for th' Governor that was hidden from me. It makin' me suspicious, somethin' William had said returnin' in me mind.

"Or am I to understand that now your daughter accused of associating with pirates and rightfully held to account for her crime, your views of His Majesty's intentions to eliminate all delinquency executed against the Empire has changed to a more tolerant regard?" Uncle Cutler keeked up from his plate at th' Governor rather arduously. "Of _my_ long time intention to finally see justice prevail in this kingdom once and for all?"

"I have nothing against our king's desire of maintaining order", th' Governor replied slightly gloomily. "Just men whose misused, insatiable ambition and urge to administer all that around them evolves from privileges secured essentially by status and assigned regal rights that can be as easily withdrawn and tarnished as can a man's honor."

"And honor can be as readily restored by sufficient ambition that comes from such control", me uncle remarked, nae takin' th' Governor's insinuatin' wey o' speakin' to hert 'n' simply half ignored his verbal confrontation. "And when it comes to tarnishing one's name by means of one's title…I believe you know all about that, Governor. At least your daughter does."

I felt pity when I at first watched th' Governor to gasp for another time due to th' mention o' Elizabeth, Peter droppin' his gaze an unreadable face oan his coupon where I neist turned to me uncle in disbelief. Wrinklin' me brows at 'im. How could he do that? Gloat atween th' lines aboot Elizabeth 'n' th' death sentence that threatened 'er life… I didn't like that, sting o' quilt stabbin' me then as if I _had_ played a part in 'er arrest, when me uncle finished efter a small pause.

"That is why I am here. To use my ambition for common good and tarnish the names of those who have deeds on their record that bode ill for their honor in the eyes of the law."

"You mean the law which condemns innocent citizens?" I interrupted, me voice tense as I met me uncle's gaze. "Where's the justice in that?"

"If you are referring to Miss. Swann, give some credence to your uncle. As promised the charges against her shall vanish instantly, should her fiancé honor his word and return as agreed in the service of the Company and not himself. As should he neglect our arrangement and take undiscussed liberties by disobeying the law again, there'll be consequences that I'd be but entitled to account to."

"But what you sent him to do is close to impossible. And yet you held Elizabeth's life against him to have him act persuant to your will, not law."

"This is not a matter of my will but British Crown's. And although my methods in accomplishing my goals may seem cruel to you, you should also remember that Mr. Turner willingly flouted the law and earned a noose around his neck by setting a notorious pirate free. And as both his fiancé and the local establishment tasked with the responsibility of enforcing the law and its fulfillment decided to turn a blind eye to his deeds and instead encourage them by siding with him, not I or the King were left with other choice but to make an example out of this incident. So even if Miss Swann would be but an innocent victim of Mr. Turner's unwise discretion, she shall be punished all the same for her own lack of sense of justice. I am here only for that purpose, to show that injustice shall not be further ignored for the sake of righteousness. Heartfelt fairness shall never overpower the set law, and this town along with the rest of the world seems to have forgotten it. Thus forcing my hand to correct them and remind them that _no man_ can rise above the court of law."

There was close to angry face upoan me uncle's coupon then, but it was so fleetin' that I wasn't neist sure had I seen true hatred in his eyes at all when he'd obviously referred to Sparrow juist noo. But th' wey he'd spoken, so resolutely, stressin' his words wi' such conviction that left no room to dispute, made me realize that they hadn't been voiced oot for th' sake o' threat, but to be taken seriously. Me believin' that moment that he was sure to execute all that he'd said, 'n' that he'd be a dangerous force to strike against these accentuated criminals. Becomin' th' absolute authority that no one would be able to escape from, nae even William or Elizabeth, this chillin' notion actually causin' th' hairs at th' back o' me neck to rise for actual dread for th' foremaist time. All I'd come to learn aboot me uncle during this meal turnin' me contemplative aboot his true nature 'n' what he tried to accomplice by such deeds, as I finished me portion in silence.

"Of course I understand…But I just feel bad for Elizabeth", I continued then, exchangin' a keek wi' Peter who agreed wi' me, me then smilin' at me uncle persuasively. "Wouldn't it be alright to allow her to live in the mansion until William returns with the compass?"

I realized me mistake as everyone aroond th' table flinched due to me another slip o' tongue, Peter frownin' at me thoughtfully where I keeked doon in irritation. Carefully turnin' too meet me uncle's gaze efter glancin' ower to th' baffled Governor, gettin' confronted by a stare o' surprise which hold equal confusion. Me watchin' uncle Cutler to foremaist wipe his geggy wi' th' napkin 'til he stood, bowin' to Governor Swann.

"Would you excuse us Governor, till the dessert is served? I wish to exchange a couple of private words with my niece and nephew", he bidded politely, noddin' his heid respectively. Me turnin' to follow how th' Governor eventually replied wi' a stiff nod, attemptin' a courteous smile 'imself afore rose as weel. Exchangin' a thankful glance wi' me 'til daunered oot o' th' room, me releasin' a slightly nervous breath atween me lips as I returned me attention to oor uncle. His expression yet again unreadable, but I somehow kenned he wasn't pleased that I was aware o' th' details affiliated wi' th' contract he'd made wi' William.

"You went to see Turner before he left?" uncle Cutler queried, but even it was a question it sounded mair lik' a deduction made by a clever man. 'Im leanin' against th' chair's backrest as I keeked awa', collectin' meself. "Is that where you ran off in such hurry the day we met?"

"Yes. I needed to see him before he left."

"And why would that be? His intentions of that day clearly indicated that he was not going to choose you and marry you, so there really was no need for you to involve yourself with him any longer. Especially now."

I gouped at 'im, nonplussed due to th' fact that how it was possible for 'im to ken aboot me feelings for William 'n' oor former relationship, me however nae questionin' it as wance mair tried to fathom his wey o' thinkin 'n' where it led to. Me uncle leavin' his spot at th' heid o' th' table to dauner closer to me.

"You're right. It was imprudent of me", I agreed, feelin' Peter's eyes oan me as me ain sank to eye at th' crystal glass which was still half full o' th' undrinkable beverage, th' distressin' recollection o' me 'n' William's last meetin' flashin' past me mind afore I took th' glass 'n' drank its contents wi' one gulp lik' th' Governor had previously. Both me uncle 'n' me brother liftin' their eyebrows at me, clearly seein' me to have turned upset by uncle Cutler's inquiry.

"Not to mention redundant", he added, me blinkin' in silence afore released a subtle breath. "As people of two different class you now need not to spear a thought for a man like Turner and direct your attention to those worthy of you. As like my father I do not either symphatize with associations unfit to your status, and instead commend you to make wiser choices than your mother, especially when your eligibility to marry is decreasing by each lost moment for unilateral yearning. Turner is still as bad of a criminal as the man he released, and therefore unthinkable choice for you to waste your affection upon."

I said nothin' as though aboot his words, o' coorse seein' th' reason in 'em that supported what William had told me two weeks ago, what I'd also thought meself to want for several weeks. 'N' yet I wanted to stand 'n' rebel against 'im efter getting' chided lik' a bairn by 'im, but remained still oan me seat. Rubbin' me lips together for slight hesitation as I noticed oor uncle to examine me then efter havin' a realization, eyein' at me rather suspiciously as did Peter across th' table, though his face appeared but interested when it measured me in th' same fashion.

"Is this where your ostensible mistrust in my actions comes from? Did Turner say something to you that made you doubt me, your uncle?" uncle Cutler asked then, takin' me by surprise 'n' as a wee telltale me irises rose to keek at 'im, me then lettin' 'em fall back doon to Peter's coupon as he studied me. "What did he tell you besides the involvement of a certain compass? What did you have to talk about that was so urgent?"

"Nothing. I was just worried about him after I heard about his arrest", I said, remprimandin' meself instantly for yet one mair slip which oor uncle was vigilant to pick up.

"And from where did you hear that from, Miranda?"

"From William's mentor, Mr. Brown. I stopped by the smithy that morning to offer my congratulations for William before visiting mother's grave."

Uncle Cutler 'n' Peter exchanged a keek efter th' former had taken a moment to think aboot me reply, me returnin' his stare collectedly. Tryin' to seem lik' I had nothin' to hide, even I couldn't understand th' reason for me secrecy. He was me uncle, so why I found it necessary to hide what I kenned? Weel maybe it had been those words he'd said aboot maw, makin' 'im appear similar type o' person he'd depicted his father to have been. A type o' man he obviously despised, but th' wey he'd spoken aboot maw's in such a critical manner had shed a slight light to a personality trait mutual for both o' 'em. Maybe as a proof o' that 'im noo inclinin' his heid again, directin' a same kind o' strict keek intae me eyes I'd sen 'im give to Governor Swann.

"So he did not tell you about his mission and its purpose?"

I shook me heid in denial. "No. I know just about the compass which he let slip imperceptibly. But even I asked him, he refused to tell me more about the agreement he made with you and where he was headed."

Uncle Cutler seemed notably pleased by me response, noddin' 'n' returnin' to his seat juist as th' maids daunered within th' dining-room to gather th' dishes 'n' serve th' dessert. Me unwillingly lettin' oot a sign o' relief, gettin' caught by me brother who lifted his eyebrows at me questionably, me brushin' his curious face aff wi' a similar gesture 'til uncle Cutler's voice broke th' fallen silence again, still addressin' me.

"So taken into account what I just told you, should return back safely and manage to escape the statute that demands his death, I'd appreciate you to express essential discretion and understand your position better than your mother before you by staying away from him", he stairted, causin' me to pin me gaze this time oanto th' piece o' cake that had been placed in front o' me, juist as Governor Swann re-entered thro' th' door th' same minute 'n' took a seat. Me uncle's indeed absolute soundin' voice turnin' me but dejected when I kenned that I had to submit to his will. Th' compliant words feelin' lik' getting' stuck in me throat afore somehow escapin' me lips concisely.

"Yes, uncle. I understand."

"Good. Because tonight you will earn a chance to demonstrate that you mean it in earnest."

Me uncle hadn't efter all specified what he'd meant by th' last statement afore we'd finished oor meal in silence, me nae gainin' an opportunity to ask 'im aboot it 'til th' explanation was then offered to me by a visitor who was led intae th' dining-room as if oan cue immediately we'd finished eatin'. Me fillin' wi' utmaist bafflement when I recognized th' familiar clop o' a cane, me followin' me uncle's gaze which was directed toward th' entrance o' th' room.

"Forgive me fur th' late hour o' stopping by."

"Taran?" I called in astonishment, watchin' th' Scotsman (from whom I hadn't seen even a glimpse for th' past weeks) to enter, 'im sendin' me a slight smirk 'til bowed doon to me uncle who threw his napkin oanto his plate. Standin'.

"Ah, Mr. McTavish finally", he said in a delighted manner, for me further puzzlement hurryin' to receive Taran wi' a familiar handshake. "You've already met my niece and nephew, and our honored host… I'm afraid we already have dined, but would you care for some refreshments before delving into the matter at hand?"

"What is the meaning of this Taran my boy? Why have you come here so late?" Th' Governor interrupted, as th' first to question Taran's arrival in a indeed quite inappropriate time o' th' evenin', also daunerin' ower to 'im to shake his haun. Taran inclinin' his heid in respect as th' Governor then directed a remarkable glance at me direction. "Have you come to see Miranda?"

"Aye ye're right, bit yer bonnie protege isnae th' ainlie reason fur me visit", Taran replied, me blinkin' due to his compliment as he sent me another swift smile. Peter as weel goin' to greet 'im as me uncle turned to th' Governor, beckonin' at first to Taran 'til waved at Hannah closer to order 'er to bring us somethin' to drink.

"I summoned him. We have some business to discuss with one another and therefore saw it fit to invite him to join us for a glassful. I reckoned you not to turn aside a meeting with an old family friend", uncle Cutler explained, surprisin' me as much as th' Governor, us both eyein' at 'im 'n' Taran in wonder afore Governor Swann broke intae notably warmer smile. Tappin' Taran oan th' shoulder 'n' in turn pointin' towards th' table.

"Of course not, you're practically family to me and my daughter. Come now, go ahead and take a seat."

"I'd lik' nothin' mair, bit afore I tak' ye up oan yer offer foremaist come th' formalities that hae brought me 'ere tonight", Taran told 'im, neist turnin' his attention fully to me 'n' stairted to dauner to me direction. Me offerin' 'im a wee smile as curtsied, tiltin' me heid in interest as wi'oot noticin' he'd captured me palm 'n' kissed it.

"By formalities do ye mean a courtesy visit?" I asked, th' man's smile turnin' amused as he eyed at me. Clearly takin' great delight for what he found changed in me, me actually then feelin' rather abashed under his strangely so ardent attention unlik' I'd seen 'im express ever afore. As it was expected me eventually flushin' when I recollected th' moment I'd last seen 'im, th' shameful memories 'n' th' dubious nature o' 'em causin' me to turn me ain attention to th' other people in th' room. Me however instantly frownin' thoughtfully when me eyes found me uncle, witnessin' th' satisfaction that lifted th' corners o' his mouth intae as contended grin while watchin' oor interaction. Me neist clearin' me throat 'til shifted me wonderin' irises back to th' Scotsman.

"So what's this business me uncle was talkin' aboot?" I queried, truly curious, th' men exchangin' a remarkable keek wi' one another. "I didn't realize ye had awready met each other."

"I've known yer uncle fur a lang time, 'n' we've become quite guid mukkers transactionally", Taran revealed, me this time frownin' at 'im for equal perplexity, me uncle cuttin' in to clarify Taran's account.

"Over a year to be exact", he said, me eyes widenin' efter blinkin' 'n' me dumbfounded eyes moved atween th' men. "During the past year Mr. McTavish and his clan have showed a remarkable support for the Company and aided us in many enterprises concerning the seizing of the trade of the northern hemisphere both financially and militarily, earning himself a position in the British Court for the favors he's continued to deliver for our King and East India Trading Company. And I'm happy to say that your fiancé has promised his full cooperation in exterminating piracy and achieving complete monopoly over the world's commerce business."

It was as if I hit a wall, a certain word me uncle had said causin' me to freeze as me heid whipped to his direction. "What?"

"I'm a lang time business associate o' yer uncle's", Taran continued, me eyes slowly returnin' to keek intae his as I processed what uncle Cutler had juist unveiled, shakin' me heid incredulously as tried to wrap it aroond yet another shockin' fact; me uncle 'n' Taran knew one another, from a time ower a year past. They had met each other back when I hadn't even heard o' me uncle 'n' me unexpected identity as a daughter o' a Beckett family, 'n' yet all th' while they'd had dealings wi' each another under wraps. Taran servin' as th' silent partner o' EITC, wi'oot tellin' me, what it seemed lik' intentionally keepin' me in th' dark by hidin' th' truth all this time. It nae ever even occurin' to me 'til that moment that th' contract he'd mentioned (one that had granted his clan mair stature 'n' an ain fleet) had actually been formed wi' me uncle's Company instead o' th' British Crown. Th' miscellaneous nuggets o' information stairtin' to lock in place when I made a slow nod.

"'N' th' business ye were to discuss th'day?" I inquired, measurin' th' men in turns 'til was then profoundly shocked. All that followed causin' me mind to go blank for ultimate dismay, everythin' passin' by in a blur o' some kind, me soon comin' to realize that I hadn't imagined it when th' discussion had earlier briefly deviated to th' topic.

"It was our intention to implement a certain condition that shall finalize our agreement we've been discussing for the past months. And this is when your involvement becomes crucial, Miranda."

I blinked in confusion, nae understandin'. Me gaze movin' from me uncle to Peter, thro' Governor Swann all th' wey back to Taran. 'Im noo takin' me palms intae his as straightened his posture, liftin' his jaw formally as I let oot a confused breath.

"As it haes awready been proven, I'm feart I hae nae been completely honest wi' ye, lassie. Whin we foremaist met it wasnae a coincidence, bit at th' time I'd come back home tae specifically meet wi' ye accordin' tae th' arrangement devised in consensus wi' yer uncle."

"I don't understand", I stated efter a long 'n' even further bemused pause, me nae catchin' th' meanin' behind his words, facin' me uncle for an explanation who then simply smiled at me. In th' end o' his narrative beckonin' to Taran again significantly.

"It was part of our agreement that in exchange of Mr. McTavish's personal resources and general support of his clan there would be certain substitutions to repay his efforts for the Company, including a brand new fleet o' 50 top quality battleships and the profound appreciation of the king, in addition to the last but not least of the conditions…your hand in marriage."

Th' bewilderment struck me lik' a heavy weight, placin' me under a daze that wasn't broken by anythin' in th' followin' minutes as I gouped at me uncle silently a few seconds. Finally ootrage bringin' me to open me geggy in incredulity, me widened eyes seekin' Peter who however didn't seem to be affected by th' news much. Juist sittin' at th' table wi' a calm expression, liftin' his eyebrows at me as if what had been disclosed was th' maist natural thing to occur in a business deal, me nae findin' words to speak as I then ended up starin' at Taran whose face didn't offer support to me obvious hesitation but keeked determined instead. Efter a few seconds mair me then regainin' some part o' me reason, me wrinklin' me brows slightly as looked to me uncle.

"What?" I asked again, this time emphatically, me overwrought gaze dartin' aroond th' room to th' faces o' all present men, 'til uncle Cutler stepped closer to me. Me feelin' his haun to press against me stiffened upper back.

"Mr. McTavish offered his assistance under the proposed condition of having you as his wife", he explained, me however nae hearin' what he said. Me bustlin' mind excludin' his voice 'til I was brought back to th' reality by Taran who noo took somethin' oot o' his breast pocket efter an affirmative nod from uncle Cutler. "I'm after all a man who lives up to his word. And as I told you earlier it is now your turn to do the same, Miranda."

"I…"

"This likelie doesn't come as a surprise tae you lass, as it is naw secret that I had intended tae propose tae ye during th' wedding celebration…but th' truth is that I've had me eye oan ye fur a gey lang time since th' day I was given th' privilege tae see ye wi' me ain eyes efter hearin' so muckle guid aboot ye", Taran cut in, me flabbergasted attention returnin' to 'im as for me dread I saw 'im indeed clasp a circular box in his haun. In fact actin' surprisingly lik' a true gentleman when I thought aboot it later oan (which didn't go all too smoothly wi' his personality I'd come to ken). "I ask yer forgiveness fur me uncouth behavior 'n' fur me lies that hae kept ye unaware o' th' true nature o' oor kinship. But afore pledgin' tae work wi' East India Tradin' Company in accordance to th' appointed terms 'n' goin' thro' wi' this mairriage, I juist had tae get tae ken ye meself 'n' see what kind o' wifie ye were. 'N' from me personal viewpoint I noo see that yer uncle was right by commendin' yer qualities as an ideal candidate fur a wife, 'n' find meself indented tae ye nae ainlie by th' contract but by true attachment as weel."

I hardly reacted when instantly efter finishin' I watched Taran to open th' lid o' th' box 'n' go doon oan one knee, slippin' a weddin' band oan me ring finger afore keeked up to me expectant. Smilin' confidently, waitin' for me to perhaps stairt to weep or smile for utmaist delight while he aid th' crucial words, 'em as weel as everythin' so far happenin' in a stupor.

"Lass…would ye grant me th' honor o' acceptin' this ring 'n' become th' Marchioness o' Rothesay?"

I juist gouped at Taran utterly stupefied (even it was true that me reaction shouldn't have been so strong considerin' that I'd awready learnt o' th' proposal days previously), hardly registerin' what he'd asked as I stood there motionless me haun in his. Wance mair tryin' to keep up wi' th' events that continued to occur in such a heidspinnin' phase that it quelled me, so much so that seconds went by 'n' I remained silent. Th' ticks o' th' clock at th' foyer cuttin' thro' th' silence, makin' me anxious as I kenned that I needed to deliver an answer I didn't have regardless o' what I'd decided upoan those two weeks ago. Me only blinkin' 'n' returnin' Taran's stare 'til th' openin' o' th' door woke me from me trance wi' a gasp, Hannah arrivin' wi' th' requested refreshments 'n' savin' me from replyin'.

"Aah, there we are. Time for a celebration", uncle Cutler remarked, Hannah makin' a curtsey wi' 'er tray as he went to lift th' bottle o' champagne (which by noo I fathomed to have been prepared aforehand by me uncle who'd been convinced o' this ootcome). Pourin' each o' us a glass as if I'd awready given me consent, which I hadn't. Still frozen to me spot as gouped at th' farawa' wall, finally glancin' doon at th' ring 'n' feelin' meself close to flinch due to its actual but unreal weight oan me finger.

"Miranda?"

I turned to me uncle, seein' 'im lift an eyebrow at me afore offerin' me a glass, me eyes fallin' to stare at it in turn as Taran directed another expectant keek at me.

"Can I think about it?" I managed to say then, quietly, comin' back to me senses as efter blinkin' a few times found th' courage to face th' Scotsman 'n' uncle Cutler. Both o' their coupons expressin' actual surprise due to me hesitation instead hearin' me promise to marry Taran in a heartbeat as they'd clearly anticipated, uncle Cutler then however simply noddin' his heid approvingly. Reclaimin' th' glass 'n' placin' it back oan th' tray.

"Naturally. But don't keep Mr. McTavish in a state of suspense with your reply too long. Let us say you'll give your answer by tomorrow?"

I nodded absentmindedly, makin' a somewhat curtsey (mostly due to me old habits), aboot to head for th' doorwey but Taran stopped me, his gesture startlin' me for a fleetin' second as I feared 'im stairt to pressure me intae respondin'. But he didn't, instead offerin' me an apologetic smile due to me visible shock, noddin' understandably.

"Tak' yer time, lass. Think aboot it dead carefully, 'n' give yer answer whenever ye're ready tae go thro' wi' th' wedding."

I made another slight nod as a reply, ghost o' thankful smile appearin' oan me lips 'til I daunered past 'im efter a quick wish for a guid night to 'im, uncle Cutler 'n' Governor Swann who'd remained silent this whole time. Me eyes lastly visitin' Peter afore I exited th' oppressive room. Goin' straight to me bedchamber, kickin' th' shoes awa' from me feet afore floppin' oanto th' bed. Hookin' me legs under me, lettin' oot a long breath.

I juist had gotten engaged to Taran, Marquess o' McTavish clan, exactly as I'd intended. But nae thro' an arranged marriage that had been planned behind me back as a part o' business negotiation!

I wasn't exactly sure should've I been upset or enraged. Feelin' betrayed or flattered that me ain uncle had used me as a bargainin' tool to make a deal wi' McTavish clan, or simply delighted that despite o' th' circumstances that had brought Taran back to Port Royal 'n' intae me life, he'd proposed to me nae solely obligated by th' made agreement but because he wanted to have me as his wife. But whatever th' reason I juist couldn't fathom th' amount o' intrigue that surrounded this whole ordeal; th' arrival o' both Taran 'n' me uncle along wi' EITC, Peter 'n' me discovery o' a family 'n' rise in status in addition to Taran's incessant gallantry ultimately leadin' to oor inevitable engagement, nae to mention William 'n' Elizabeth's obscure arrests 'n' William's employment for uncle Cutler's company that instead led to th' pirate I hadn't expected to hear from again in me life… It was all too streenge, too cruel!

I let oot a frustrated breath in th' end, strikin' th' mattress in irritation as I reeled thro' all that had gone doon nae only this evenin', but everythin' that had led me to this moment in Elizabeth's room. It all however culminatin' to this day, me bitin' me lip as I glanced at th' ring I'd received from Taran. It left an impression, I had to admit. It was th' size o' half o' me finger, crafted from silver 'n' th' diamond in th' center was as big as th' nail oan me pinky finger, th' triangular shaped base bein' filled wi' intricate patterns among several other smaller gems had been planted, th' amount o' light it created even in th' dimness o' th' room fascinatin' me. But efter admirin' it for a few seconds I then signed, placin' a haun ower it. For some reason nae darin' to remove it completely even me thoughts shifted back to th' deception that couldn't be ignored.

In spite o' his explanation, all these months that Taran had been seein' me he'd remained quiet aboot his association wi' me uncle, likewise he hadn't told me aboot his connections wi' th' man I'd courted all th' while he'd remained in England. Plannin' for his surprise arrival to Port Royal as th' freish actin' law enforcer 'n' an uncle o' two orphaned children o' his late sister, only to reveal that his reasons to appear intae oor lives hadn't only been for th' reunification o' a diverged family, but for th' sake o' his personal business activity as th' executive o' his company. Th' same company that was responsible o' arrestin' th' man I luved, coincidentally juist afore I was married to another man wi' useful connections me uncle could profit from freely. Noo that he'd managed to have his wey sendin' William to acquire th' compass o' Jack Sparrow 'n' engagin' me to his business associate who supported his goals in exterminatin' piracy in th' name o' British Crown.

'N' where was Peter when I'd been used to get closer to these goals? Though clearly aware o' th' prevailin' unfairness, simply sittin' at th' dinin' table silently, standin' back while me haun had been promised to Taran against me will, nae tryin' to defend me in any wey. Juist lik' he'd acted this whole time since oor uncle arrived, nae raisin' his voice to speak against uncle Cutler's actions in any situation, nae even when he'd had William 'n' Elizabeth arrested… which made me even mair confused. Peter luved Elizabeth, so why hadn't he demanded 'er release alongside wi' me whenever I'd tried to turn oor uncle's heid aboot 'er unjust imprisonment? It didn't mak' sense, _he didn't_ any mair than he had durin' this past whole year since returnin' from his journey. In fact, nothin' made sense any longer. There was but a bundle o' bafflin' particulars that blew me mind th' mair I tried to find th' common thread that wance located would help me understand th' cause to this whole mess.

I leant back, goupin' at th' canopy o' th' bed 'til me attention moved to trace th' flower patterns o' th' ceilin'. Me eyes neist sweepin' thro' th' refined furnishing 'n' focusin' oan th' elegance o' th' carefully selected wallpaper. Th' room sure was beautiful. I'd always wanted to stay in a room lik' that (as children we'd often attempted to have me spend a night in this room wi' Elizabeth, but we'd always been caught by either me maw or Mattie), and noo I had it all. I was noo literally th' daughter o' a rich 'n' respectable family. 'N' yet I didn't feel lik' one.

For a moment I allowed all th' things troublin' me to fall intae oblivion, lettin' oot a laugh as I recalled a certain evenin' when Elizabeth had hidden me under 'er bed so that me maw wouldn't find me. Oor nae havin' enough restraint to nae stairt laughin' in th' end when maw had come to tuck Elizabeth in, askin' where I was, resultin' intae 'er findin' me 'n' shooin' me oot o' th' bedroom under th' threat o' makin' me tak' care o' th' followin' day's breakfast service all by meself. We'd been young efter all, juist children…Why couldn't we go back to th' time when we didn't have to face th' problems o' th' adult world, suffer from hertache 'n' jealousy, worry 'n' grief? Right noo I would've gladly returned back in time when I was still a bairn 'n' everythin' was weel, when I hadn't had th' slightest knowledge o' William's existence 'n' th' emotional turmoil havin' 'im part o' mine would create. When maw had been alive.

Honestly I don't ken what had caused me to think aboot maw so much lately… But it was me this kind o' remembrance that then turned me what else but desperate, sad. Me risin' from th' bed to go to th' cabinet, takin' oot th' violet dress o' me maw's that I'd repaired in th' dead o' th' night 'n' spread it oanto th' bed as if it was one o' those commonplace ones I'd used to admire efter 'er death. Liftin' th' silky hem o' it, tryin' to imagine maw wearin' it 'n' what she'd been lik' in me age, when she'd lived at home in th' Beckett manor. Weel one thing was for sure, 'n' that was me suspicions aboot th' reason why she'd ran awa' from home in th' first place. Because o' me father o' coorse, but efter livin' wi' 'er brother for some time I'd come to find qualities from 'im that spoke o' other than warm 'n' carin' uncle. Especially today, which by what uncle Cutler had told us aboot oor maw could be concluded that personal traits were in fact inherited... This thought along wi' me all th' time increasin' doubts aboot oor uncle's true character makin' me (lik' William had warned me) question his motives 'n' ultimate purpose o' bein' 'ere. Because if he truly cared aboot me 'n' me brother 'n' had luved oor maw as much as he claimed, why would he do somethin' lik' this to his ain niece? Forcin' me to marry a man o' his choosin' to aid 'im in gainin' mair leeway for his company, taken intae consideration how much power he'd awready been bestowed by th' British Crown. But then again, wasn't this th' type o' thing that was considered common in this world? Afore gettin' engaged to William Elizabeth had also been expected to marry Norrington for th' sake o' propriety 'n' station.

Th' sound o' door openin' woke me from me convoluted thoughts, me turnin' to see Mattie come in wi' a candle. 'Er smilin' to me afore curtsyin', placin' th' candleholder oanto th' chest o' drawers.

"Good evening Miranda. How was your day?" she inquired, sendin' me an understandin' gaze when I sighed as a response. Slumpin' back doon oanto th' bed in defeat.

"Some would say that mair than guid…But I'm nae so sure."

"You have some troubles you want to discuss?"

"Too many for one seatin'."

It was Mattie's turn to sigh at me gloom, neist movin' th' gown oot o' th' wey afore took a seat by me side. Placin' an ecouragin' haun ower me palm, it bein' soon squeezed by me ain as she stairted to speak efter a short silence.

"You do know that no matter what it is you can speak to me?"

"Aye, I ken. It's juist somethin' I haven't cleared oot to meself either, yet alone bein' able to tell anyone else aboot it…Uncle Cutler is efter all far from what I at first assumed 'n' th' fact that I'm related to a man o' such high merit makes no sense naw matter how many people will prove it true. Which is why me whole life has become from simple 'n' peaceful to needlessly complicated 'n' confusin' to grasp in full."

"Yes. It's not every day that people like us find out to be heiresses of a wealthy family", Mattie admitted, 'er sarcasm causin' me to face 'er wi' an incredulous face. 'Er then measurin' me for a while as she wance mair could see me inner anxiety. "But I can symphatize with you. I still cannot accept that you're not that poor low class girl your mother left for my grievance, but a noblewoman."

I didn't reply instantly, releasin' an amused laugh 'til shook me heid thoughtfully. "Neither can I. I'm nae suited for this life, 'n' frankly cannot imagine me maw to have lived it either. To me she'll always be juist a maid who served others to earn 'er income, rather than havin' it offered to 'er oan a silver platter."

"Maybe that's why she once left that life. To make one for herself through her own efforts", Mattie noted, surprisin' me a bit 'n' I exchanged a keek wi' th' elderly woman. Findin' 'er proposition quite comfortin', me neist noddin' in consent.

"Ye might be right."

"I see that you've been thinking about her", Mattie remarked then, beckonin' to th' lilac frock which noo rested oan a chair, a freish sigh escapin' me lips.

"There are juist times that I really miss 'er", I told 'er, truly feelin' th' sting o' longin' that exact same moment. Mattie wrappin' an arm aroond me.

"I know you do. So do I, but she wouldn't want you to wallow in your bereavement. We've talked about this before", she reminded, me tiltin' me heid agreeably afore smilin'.

"I ken that. But I can't help but thinkin' aboot 'er noo when 'er brother's 'ere. Noo that I've become part o' th' family she clearly wanted to get rid o'."

"Even so, what good does brooding over your situation help? Your mother didn't have you when she left her home, and she saw it best to hide her past from you. But at any rate, with or without your mother your uncle would've arrived and made you aware of the fact that you and Peter aren't alone in the world, that you two have family. Isn't that what you've been dreaming about, what counts most and what you should only be grateful about? What your mother would've wanted for you, should she still be here with you?"

'Er words made me wonder, me givin' it some thought 'til closed me eyes. Lik' always bein' able to see th' other side o' th' coin wi' Mattie's help, me then meetin' 'er eyes. However hidin' me insecureness behind a carefree smile.

"Ay, I noo have everythin' I've ever wanted. 'N' wouldn't trade it awa' for th' world."

"That's the spirit. Now, I heard the gossip from Lily and Hannah. Show me the ring."

I stiffened, but obeyed eventually. Diggin' th' ring oot under th' sheets I'd hidden it to, followin' how Mattie's eyes widened to th' size o' plates when she behold th' weddin' band in similar astonishment that I had. Soon stairtin' to smile as expected, directin' a proud keek intae me eyes.

"Oh dear me, it's really happening this time. Things sure are starting to work out for the best for you, hun. I'm as proud of you as your mother would've", she mused, me hardly smilin' when she embraced me, me nae so elated demeanor causin' th' woman neist to frown at me for me lack o' joy. "Or is there a reason for me not to be? Miranda?"

"I…I don't ken, I… Noo that it has happened I juist cannot…see eye to eye wi' me unle's wish to see me married to Taran."

"Oh Miranda… That's just foolish, you care for Mr. McTavish, do you not? Then it should be no problem to accept his proposal, knowing that you would be well provided as the Lady of his house. Your uncle understands this too and only wants to see you happy."

"I'm nae so sure aboot that Mattie", I interrupted, liftin' me brows at 'er. "Did ye hear why he wishes us to marry? Because to both o' 'em I basically was but a section oan paper, a collateral for Taran to agree intae financin' 'n' supportin' uncle Cutler's company."

Mattie was in turn taken aback by this notion, but she got ower it rather swiftly. Eyein' at me appeasingly while smoothin' me arm. "And yet I heard that he said to have feelings for you."

"Weel… Aye, but he lied to me. They both did. Stayin' silent while all th' while they had known each other long afore _I_ got to know 'im."

Efter several seconds went by wi'oot Mattie replyin' I turned to face 'er questionably, witnessin' a face I'd ne'er seen oan 'er coupon afore; grave disappointment. It shockin' me somewhat, me shakin' me heid slightly again as exchanged a goup wi' 'er, 'er finally releasin' a frustrated breath afore she explained 'erself to me wi' a tired voice.

"Miranda, you shouldn't be acting like this", she scolded me, me blinkin' for bafflement that she didn't agree wi' me.

"What do ye mean? How?"

"Pretend to be hurt to give yourself an excuse to back out form this marriage, when truthfully ye were ready to wed Mr. McTavish weeks ago!" she breathed, glancin' doon to th' ring she noo weaved back oanto me finger. "You are old enough to realize that this type of shilly-shally isn't acceptable, yet alone rude. You have found not only a chance to continue your life with a new family, but also a man who cares for you and wishes to take care of you. Something that Will long ago refused to do, but to which you're still insisting to hang onto regardless of everything that we've talked about. When you told me that you had let him go and was prepared to give Mr. McTavish a chance, it made me very happy to see you finally get back on your feet. But this isn't moving on Miranda, this is running away from your life, your duty as a woman. Will's gone and is never coming back to you. So you should just think the proposal over and see the undeniable benefit it bears for both your future and yourself, and stop toying with the gentleman's feelings. As a desired woman you hold a formidable power in your hands, but it is but cruel to use it in misleading a man due to your inability to commit to him wholeheartedly when he has but your best interest at heart. Remember that."

'Er unexpected outburst (though calm one) had left me speechless, me indeed feelin' meself lik' a wee bairn who was reproached for such a simple thing as refusin' to eat me vegetables while confronted wi' 'er very earnest stare that told me to shape up 'n' quickly. Me cheeks turnin' red efter a couple o' bemused blinks o' me eyes, 'em fallin' to stare at th' patterns sown oanto th' counterpane as I hid me gaze from 'er by closin' me eyes. Me perhaps actin' lik' a child by stayin' silent again, nae findin' any sufficient words to respond to 'er commentary, which had had notably similar hue to it than me uncle's oration o' th' same topic. Me comin' to think that maybe it was true that I was makin' meself an unnecessary victim ower a matter that was in fact quite simple, Mattie noo sighin' again deeply afore she rose wi' no word mair. Puttin' th' dress awa', me attention slowly risin' from th' ring back to 'er.

"Do you wish to bathe before going to bed?"

"Aye. That would be nice."

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not, tae = to,**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **ne'er = never, oan = on, wey = way, noo = now, efter = after, claes = clothes, oot = out, freish = new, weel = well, maw = mother, afore = before, almaist = almost, lik' = like, upoan = upon, thro' = though, wi' = with, juist = just, aboot = about, mair = more, ower = over, meself = myself, mak' = make, gey = very, keek = a look/to look, o' coorse = of course = of course, hoose = house, heid = head, haun = hand, doon = down, wance = once (wance mair = once more), coupon = face, face = expression, aroond = around, stairt = start, geggy = mouth, aff = off, awright = alright, awa' = away, guid = good, foremaist = first, neist = next, atween = between, hert = heart, aroond = around, 'imself = himself, dauner = walk, ken = to know, goup= stare, meself = myself, ain = own, wee = little/small, utmaist = utmost, bit = but, insae = isn't, ainlie = only, tak' = take, wi'oot = without, lang = long, mukker = friend/mate etc, th'day = today, haes = has, feart = afraif, hae = have, wasnae = wasn't, likelie = probably, naw = no, muckle = much, kinship = relationship, wifie = woman, mairriage =marriage, ainlie = only, arweady = already, streenge = strange, luv = to love**

* * *

 ** _Don't claim ownership over the franchise, just my own characters and plot outside the original script._**


	8. Entry 7

**Entry 7**

Wance Mattie had returned to help me change intae me goonie we hadn't picked up th' conversation where it had left aff previously, me mainly listenin' when she said a few bemoanin' comments aboot Elizabeth 'n' William's imprisonment (unaware o' th' fact that William had been released almost immediately). Wonderin' would they be awright 'n' whether they would be saved from th' rope by Governor Swann. Me seein' it best to stay silent aboot it, as I had no answers to 'er questions. 'Em makin' me even mair anxious from what I awready was, me replyin' somethin' evasive to offer me input in oor chat 'til it had come time to wish each other guid night. Lik' I'd done daily wi' Elizabeth, Mattie gettin' rid o' th' bathwater afore slippin' a brazier under th' sheets. Me sendin' 'er aff wi' a brisk smile, third 'n' maist deep sigh leavin' me lips th' minute th' door closed.

Lik' two nights afore I found sleepin' to be oot o' th' question, th' proposal 'n' th' events precedin' it keepin' oan botherin' me 'n' makin' me restless, efter shortly dozin' aff a couple o' times me endin' up starin' at th' canopy 'n' th' ring in turns completely awake for an hour or two 'til had enough. Throwin' th' sheets aside 'n' got up, marchin' to th' cabinet to tak' oot a dressin' gown to shelter me from th' chill o' th' room, neist daunerin' ower to th' balcony 'n' openin' th doors. Allowin' th' as cool air to flow inside as I ambled to th' railin', leanin' against it. For th' foremaist time thinkin' nothin' while gazed to th' pitch black horizon which was illuminated only by th' rays o' th' moon glitterin' in th' water, th' whole scenery appearin' but lifeless at night-time. No movement, hardly any lights that lit th' nocturnal streets for those returnin' home from a long evenin' at a local pub. Me findin' meself thankin' th' lord that Peter no longer was one o' 'em, havin' made a remarkable effort o' stayin' oot o' all manner o' trouble efter uncle Cutler's arrival.

I quivered even I wasn't particularly cold, rubbin' me arms as directed me eyes towards th' garden that spread below me. Me however then noticin' how an unexpected speck o' light appeared from th' darkness, me leanin' closer in interest wance I identified it as a lit candle o' a oil lamp. Neist witnessin' how someone slipped ootside usin' th' servants' entrance (which I found odd as th' door was always locked for th' night), glancin' aboot. Wi' careful walk stairtin' to stride awa' from th'manor 'n' headin' towards th' gates under th' shelterin' branches o' th' trees, clearly nae wantin' to be seen by th' looks o' his furtive wey o' skulkin' past th' premises. Me tryin' to mak' oot a face o' this person 'til had to hide when th' figure abruptly stiffened 'n' turned to gaze towards th' manor. Me crouchin' behind th' railin', juist as th' person lifted th' lamp in his haun to have a keek aroond th' vicinity afore directin' a scourin' keek towards th' mansion's blackened windows as if to mak' sure he wasn't spied oan from within. Nae even noo me bein' able to see who he was as his figure was shrouded by a shrub, me neist only seein' how th' shaft o' light continued to recede from th' hoose in hurry behind th' bush 'til it vanished completely. Me comin' oot o' me hidin' slowly, also afraid to have been seen by this mystery man.

Discombobulated by what I'd juist seen I returned inside, closin' th' doors afore it then hit me, me glancin' at th' clock oan me left which informed me it to be ower midnight. By which time everyone had awready retired, leavin' me free to do some inquiries in peace wi'oot fearin' anyone to walk in oan me while wance mair tryin' to find some answer by meself, an idea swiftly formin' in me heid as I close to ran to th' bedroom door. Peekin' ootside, findin' th' corridor as expected dark 'n' empty. It was time for me to mak' somethin' o' this situation wi' me ain efforts, juist lik' maw had done.

I sneaked doonstairs wi' soundless steps (havin' abandoned th' slippers voluntarily) 'n' efter glancin' aroond lik' that person in th' garden to mak' sure I was alone I made me wey towards th' Governor's study which he'd given to me uncle to use. This sudden whim I'd gotten upstairs takin' me all th' wey to th' door, me creepin' to it 'n' placin' me ear against th' wood to hear was there someone inside. Me pickin' up nothin' but silence, wance again th' clock at th' lobby offerin' th' only sound in th' silent night as I sighed for relief. Encouraged me neist turnin' th' handle 'n' steppin' within th' office, all o' a sudden recallin' that I hadn't brought a candle wi' me when I what else but crashed against th' bar table that had been moved close to th' entrance unbeknownst to me. Me holdin' back a moan as dashed to prevent th' carafes 'n' glasses from fallin', me hert skippin' a beat due to what it sounded lik' a terrible racket caused by th' clinkin' o' crystals. Me waitin' a few nervous moments 'til dared to move again, me fumblin' me wey to th' fireplace. Successfully locatin' a candelabra 'n' took it doon from th' rim, lightin' th' candles. Me blinkin' me unaccustomed eyes due to th' sudden light afore keeked aroond, me gaze movin' atween two different desks (th' other had been brought in by uncle Cutler, who though mainly worked at th' Governor's office in town had said to prefer to bring some o' it back wi' 'im for some late night sessions he found soothin').

I had no clue what I was lookin' for. Somethin' that would've proved that th' made questions 'n' speculations aboot me uncle's doings in th' name o' th' king 'n' EITC were either true, that there was a lot o' undisclosed activities goin' oan in th' sidelines that only he was aware o', or that he was exactly what he'd told us 'im to be. Nae but an ordinary man who'd come to owersee that English legislation wasn't further misinterpreted 'n' that it would befall as prescribed by th' highest court o' law o' th' Great Britain. But if I wouldn't come across anythin' that could clear my ain suspicions, at least I had to tak' a keek at those arrest warrants wi' me in eyes, see th' charges that were hold against nae only Elizabeth 'n' William, but th' former Commodore as weel.

I chose th' desk placed towards th' windows, presumably me uncle's as I noticed some documents bearin' EITC's logo to have been abandoned oan top o' it. Efter givin' 'em a fleetin' keek ower 'n' findin' 'em to be juist some ootlines for a report concernin' th' Company's successful settlin' to its freish base o' operation that were insignificant to me. Me landin' th' candelabra oan th' table as stairted to delve thro' th' drawers, at first findin' nothin' but several other documents handlin' accounts o' th' Company's different ventures 'n' bookkeepin' aboot made profits 'n' losses. In addition to mair than a dozen received 'n' unfinished letters carryin' th' names o' other Court o' Directors 'n' other dignitaries involved wi' th' business. 'Em neither holdin' anythin' demonstrative.

I sighed, placin' 'em back in th' same order 'n' makin' sure that nothin' would later inform uncle Cutler that someone had keeked thro' his papers, me continuin' me search resiliently. Kneelin' doon to open th' lowest drawer, takin' oot th' bunch o' papers that had been neatly folded intae their ain files. Me spreadin' 'em in front o' me oan th' table, listenin' for a few seconds for possible footsteps, afore immersed meself to readin' thro' every single form. Findin' some mair tedious clearances atween th' company 'n' its clients, wi' a heavy breath liftin' up a freish file. How could me brother find all this workin' wi' numbers fascinatin'? I for one bore no savor in this line o' occupation, so for wance I was gey contended to have been born as a woman for nae havin' to express tendencies to such interests.

Somethin' then fell from th' file I was holdin', startlin' me when th' papers o' coorse spread across th' carpet. Me lettin' oot another frustrated sigh as put th' folder back doon to fetch th' stray documents. But as I took th' first one intae me haun it caught me attention unlik' anythin' I'd so far read, me settin' back oan me knees as I first took notice o' th' prominently formal wey it had been compiled, written wi' especially neat handwriting. Me irises skimmin' thro' th' lines o' text 'til wi' a triumphant smile me gaze soon fixated oanto a certain signature that stood oot at th' end o' th' document neist to th' name o' th' person it addressed under several others includin' me uncle's. Th' name o' th' king o' England authorizin' th' immediate arrest 'n' execution o' William Turner, accused o' associatin' 'n' bein' implicit in th' escape o' th' notorious pirate 'n' ootlaw Jack Sparrow.

I noo took th' two other papers 'n' found 'em to be similar kind o' warrants for both Elizabeth 'n' former Commodore James Norrington. Nae suddenly somewhat nervous that I was actually holdin' their very lives in me hauns by th' fortunate findin' o' these papers, me glancin' at th' folder they'd fallen from 'n' noticed there to be a hidden pocket they'd been hidden within (wi' amusement thinkin' that he 'n' maw might've nae been that different efter all regardless o' some personality traits), afore read 'em thro' one mair time. Th' feelin' o' distress causin' me then to sink oan th' chair, as I could noo see th' danger that threatened 'em right in front o' me doon to th' last detail. Understandin' maybe for th' first time how serious th' situation was, me experiencin' a moment o' hopelessness when me thoughts o' coorse flew to William who was somewhere oot there. Doin' his best to earn a pardon for 'imself 'n' Elizabeth 'n' to mak' these warrants disabled.

Why had this happened? They'd been pardoned awready by th' local authorities, so th' matter shouldn't have gone further than that. So how could it be that th' true version o' th' happenings at th' failed execution o' Sparrow's had reached as far as th' kings lugs, yet alone me uncle's whom he'd sent 'ere wi' his blessing 'n' jurisdiction to mak' th' correct arrests?

Th' answer to that maist vital question wasn't obviously written oanto th' warrants 'n' it wasn't goin' to surface naw matter how I thought aboot it, me soon lettin' it go. Cleanin' th' table 'n' puttin' th' unnecessary documents back to their place, ultimately droppin' th' warrants oan th' table in turn as took their folder again. Comin' across nothin' interestin 'til I keeked within th' secret pocket, for me surprise seein' a few other articles to have been placed there to safety in apparent case o' some too curious pairs o' eyes (lik' it had sheltered 'em from mine in th' end). Me takin' em' oot one at a time, what I'd found neist utterly shockin' me.

Amongst some puzzlin' 'n' nae to mention mindless in advance prepared requisition orders (taken by th' fact that they'd been left blank wi'oot names revealin' to whom they were directed at 'n' lacked th' needed authorizin' signature o' Governor Swann) there were many documents that hold several type o' ootlines for what I understood to refer to a state o' a martial law. Supported by some personal notes I discovered to have been attached to these papers, this carefully premeditated act servin' as a foundation to me uncle's plan he'd mentioned at dinner wance initiated… under th' pretext o' this law bereavin' th' citizens o' Port Royal 'n' other cities (singly highlighted in th' document) from close to all o' th' rights that guaranteed 'em juridical protection against allegations that also were very specifically mentioned in th' paper. This described 'n' yet unfulfilled state o' emergency if granted 'n' acknowledged hereafter sustainin' th' very same corruption that me uncle had asserted to have come to obliterate, resultin intae dozens if nae hundreds o' innocent people to lose their lives wi'oot an ability to petition for a fair trial or an entitled right for a solicitor. Efter leafin' thro' th' stack wi' disbelievin' fingers me then stumblin' upoan a list o' names consistin' o' locals, both lower 'n' higher class citizens ('n' for me distress a few which I recognized, some o' 'em bein' only wee children), for me at this point nae so great surprise dated precisely efter East India Tradin' Company had arrived, as its attachment some drafts o' execution orders. If nae only that terrible discovery that spoke no guid for me uncle's intentions 'n' told me o' th' true nature o' th' affairs he'd ben tied in lately by gatherin' names o' th' suspected criminals among other things, th' detailed differentiation o' th' said crimes they were accused for 'n' th' slightest affiliations to 'em (that were considered aggravatin' by th' decrees defined 'n' approved within this document nae only by th' Governor o' Port Royal but also th' actin' representative o' George th' II Lord Cutler Beckett) turnin' me but distraught.

I pressed a haun oan me geggy as stared at th' Beckett family crest that had been pressed under me uncle's name, in utmaist dismay, nae believin' what I'd juist read. So this was th' wey uncle Cutler was goin' to mak' sure that all form o' illegalities lik' piracy would come to an ultimate end? By usin' his newly found power to practically allow this submission to become th' cause o' death o' British citizens charged wi' somethin' so petty as presumed abetment thro' simple family bonds wi' an accused. By arrestin' 'n' _murderin'_ these people in th' gallows for crimes they hadn't committed, juist ik' he'd done wi' Elizabeth. Naw, this…this was wrong. Wrong 'n' cruel. How could somethin' lik' this be permitted in th' eyes o' th' law that everyone should've been able to indemnify regardless o' station 'n' fortune?

Efter me ootrage had subsided a bit I examined th' paper mair, wrinklin' me brows for distaste 'til finally placed th' despicable document back where I'd found it. I couldn't understand how me uncle could be plottin' somethin' so vile, taken that this plan for a martial law would be still long in th' makin' 'n' far from actualizin' as long as Governor Swann would hold th' highest quorum concernin' th' matters o' Port Royal. Which was why I didn't fathom how could his purported assent to such an act to be awready written doon intae th' document, when he definitely wouldn't allow people under his jurisdiction to face such injustice, yet alone th' innocent that would be dragged intae this bloodlettin' persecution along wi' th' truly quilty parties. Which soon brought me to th' horrifyin' realization that stilled me ain blood, me lettin' oot a desperate sigh as I then fully understood that William had been right all along. Uncle Cutler wasn't goin' to honor their agreement, but as soon as William would return he would drop all promises o' pardon 'n' rearraign both im' 'n' Elizabeth for th' presented crimes, hangin' 'em. Their names also enumerated within th' list along wi' th' rest o' th' people o' this town who had any kind o' unfavorable mark oan their record. If they had.

Slight panic took ower me then, me sittin' doon for th' second time momentarily upset again, tryin' to think. But it was then, efter mullin' ower all th' lies 'n' deception that me uncle had put up juist to appear innocent 'n' equitable in me 'n' me brother's eyes (arrivin' to th' conclusion that he was everythin' William had accused 'im to be, nothin' but a vicious man wi' no hert who was prepared to do anythin' to have his wey, perhaps even hangin' me 'n' Peter should we refuse to sit by 'n' watch his scheme to unfold) that I had another idea. Jack Sparrow had been offered a pardon as weel, in a form o' those letters o' marque William had told me aboot afore leavin', which sheltered 'im from sufferin' th' fate that awaited all th' rest o' his kind should me uncle be successful in his intent. (I hadn't found these documents from 'ere, so I deduced me uncle to have left 'em in th' main office in town for safekeepin'.) But even if William or Elizabeth couldn't benefit from th' letters to earn their freedom, what would happen if th' charges against 'em would vanish by other means? What if th' documents demandin' for their arrest 'n' death would also vanish?

That in mind I noo turned to eye at th' arrest warrants, contemplative for a second or two afore made a decision. Removin' th' layout for th' martial law petition 'n' th' list o' names from th' folder 'til replaced 'em wi' some clean sheets I'd previously found from th' upper drawer, placin' th' real ones on th' same stack wi' th' warrants afore was aboot to close th' hidden pocket o' th' folder. Only to notice I'd missed somethin', me fingers noo pullin' oot freish letters. Older ones however, a couple o' 'em from Mr. Ian Mercer, th' kind o' guileful lik' man wi' th' eyes o' a bloodhound whom I kenned to work as a personal assistant o' uncle Cutler, where th' rest o' 'em where haphazardous samples o' months o' correspondence atween 'im 'n' Taran. Me nae believin' to discover anythin' new from 'em at first, but efter wonderin' aboot th' reason why they'd been concealed wi' th' other secret documents th' famous but at times troublesome curiosity drove me to check their contents.

Me eyes widened as from several letters sent to me uncle I instantly found some mentions to unreported transactions made in th' Company's name, which involved some notable sums o' money to have been arranged for his personal use from different sources thro' Taran under th' guise o' various Company business (as I didn't remember to have seen such payments to have been marked within th' accounting), in exchange to some services uncle Cutler had rendered 'n' vice versa. To someone as ignorant o' politics 'n' trade business as me this easily appearin' as some form o' bribery 'n' tax evasion o' some o' th' Company's newest clients (acquired by Taran) that uncle Cutler had disregarded for a right price or return service, me quickly realizin' that this was truly somethin' me uncle wouldn't have appreciated to see th' light wi'oot riskin' an inquest o' th' Company's affairs. However while findin' oot aboot me uncle's all th' while mair dishonest provin' nature, me neist findin' a line from a certain letter that proved 'im to have also done some gratifyin' favors for Taran's clan, includin'…

" _Slavery?"_ I breathed, aghast, nae bein' able to accept it. Nae only me uncle but Taran as weel? Aye, he'd lied to me 'n' went along wi' uncle Cutler's charade, but noo he was revealed to be wey mair involved intae his undertakings than I'd originally thought. This was juist too unbelievable to be true…

Bypassin' that yet another distressin' nugget o' information I moved oan to Mercer's letters, 'em containin' nothin' o' importance. But there was one thing that caught me eye again, a streenge reference to a certain item that me uncle had apparently sent his maist reliable agent to locate close to a year ago. Aroond th' same time Sparrow had escaped 'n' this whole flood o' events had stairted, me to no avail tryin' to find a clarification from th' other letters Mr. Mercer had sent efter th' arrival o' th' one mentionin' this surreptitious object.

 _Dead Man's Chest? What's that?_

I hit me hip oan th' corner o' th' desk as I abruptly heard a noise comin' from ootside th' office, it what else but startlin' me as I froze to listen to th' sound to approach. Someone comin' doon th' stairs, headin' for th' room I was in, th' fear o' gettin' caught snoopin' wi' th' smokin' gun settin' me intae another panic as I neist reacted instinctively. Foldin' th' papers in me haun 'n' shovin' 'em under me bodice, thrustin' th' letters 'n' th' remainin' papers back intae th' folder afore dropped it intae th' drawer. Th' alarmin' footsteps closin' in oan th' door as I kicked th' drawer shut afore rushin'to return th' candelabra back to its place, blowin' oot th' candles juist in time 'til I heard th' comer to stop behin' th' door. Me hert jumpin' when I saw th' handle stairt to turn, me blindly runnin' behind th' writing desk. Wi' no other better hiding place in mind me divin' under it exactly th' same time as th' door swung open, warm candlelight littin' th' room again as I took in a deep breath o' fright. Hearin' th' arrived person to halt for a moment, possibly turned thoughtful by th' noise o' me scramblin' steps that they might've heard from within afore enterin'.

I practically hold me breath as I then listened to th' footsteps to advance to me direction, pressin' me lips together 'n' blinkin' me eyes nervously, though then noticin' that th' drawer I'd rummaged thro' last had been left slightly open. Me leanin' forth in panic 'n' inchin' it shut as silently as could in that tiny bit o' a second I had afore I was seen retreatin' back intae me lousy hiding. (Givin' me flashbacks from th' time Barbossa's pirates had invaded th' manor 'n' I'd hid intae th' dish cabinet). Efter but one hertbeat later me seein' uncle Cutler dauner ower to th' desk, me recognizin' th' buckles o' his shoes as they stopped nae but a couple o' inches awa' from me ain toes. Me huggin' me legs to fit intae th' smallest space possible as gouped at th' desk from below, watchin' me uncle's movements as he leant doon to open one o' th' middle drawers. Me closin' me eyes 'n' leanin' against th' wood as far as could, thankin' god that I remained undiscovered as I then heard th' rustle o' paper when uncle Cutler exchanged some documents intae freish ones. Me prayin' that he wouldn't stay for long 'n' sit doon. Because then I'd be definitely busted, th' wee legroom hardly sufficin' for me grown up torso (where in th' past it had offered th' perfect spot to hide from oor parents to Elizabeth 'n' me).

I counted th' minutes that passed, observin' me uncle to shift his weight from one feet to another, afore he took me aback by pushin' a haun under his shirt. Quite low, me at first grimacin' for shock 'n' turnin' me eyes awa' in disgust 'til me wild imagination was proven wrong, me seein' me uncle to rub his lower abdomen in obvious pain. Me hearin' 'im let oot a low groan as his shirt's hem moved high enough for me to see th' ragged scar oan th' spot that afflicted 'im. Me lettin' oot a breath o' wonder 'til was startled again by his leg that bend forth as he leant against th' desk, so close that it almost touched me knee. Th' air flow intae me lungs ceasin' again as I tried to be as wheest as possible, while me mind pondered th' source o' me uncle's injury for a passin' moment. Even if very dislikable person, he was still human.

Efter five mair minutes uncle Cutler was fortunately ready wi' whatever he'd come in so late to do, th' pressure in me chest easin' when th' significant rustle o' papers soon informed me that he was puttin' th' documents awa' 'n' preparin' to leave. Th' muscles o' me limbs achin' intolerably due to their continuous tension 'n' th' long time o' remainin' in th' same position, me noo darin' to move when th' highest drawer slammed shut 'n' uncle Cutler's feet carried 'im oot o' me sight. Th' lower ping o' metal 'n' th' movin' shadows oan th' ceilin' tellin' me that he'd lifted th' candle from th' table to head back to th' door, me releasin' a sigh o' relief wance I heard it open.

But kennin' me tendencies to carelessness in tough spots I mistakenly estimated th' space atween me heid 'n' th' table, noo notably relaxed due to th' comfortin' thought that I hadn't been found oot by me uncle, therefore me bumpin' me heid against it by accident while straightenin' meself. Th' footsteps stoppin' again, me instantly stiffenin' 'n' as a response refrainin' even from breathin' wance mair, but I was saved by similar kind o' bump that came from th' direction o' th' scullery. Me placin' a haun over me lips as th' door neist efter all shut efter me uncle, me closin' me eyes as wi' a long breath stretched me legs forward. Me hert thumpin' lik' crazed. That had been too close…

I crawled oot carefully, standin' in slow motion as listened for th' followin' minutes. Detectin' some low bumps 'n' distant footsteps that bode no ill for me thankfully. Th' coast wance mair clear, me darin' to dauner to th' center o' th' room, rebukin' meself. Why did I have to be so clumsy when th' situation least required it? It hadn't ended all that weel last time (precisely resultin' in me gettin' abducted by that duo o' oafs from Barbossa's crew), 'n' one would think that I'd learnt me lesson thro' th' rueful wey. Because should uncle Cutler have found me hidin' under his writin' desk while posessin' documents o' controversial nature (o' which existence I shouldn't have been even aware o'), th' situation would've undoubtedly taken as regrettable turn as one year ago. 'N' wi'oot a doubt as perilous, knowin' uncle Cutler's revealed ruthless nature when it came to dealin' wi' lawbreakers. Because what I was doin' could've probably interpreted as equally serious crime as William's if nae greater, truly earnin' meself a place in th' noose.

I waited another minute afore goin' to th' door, allowin' meself to calm doon 'n' make' sure I could get back to upstairs undetected, me nose pickin' up th' pungent odor o' th' put oot candles that flew in th' air. (Wonderin' had not uncle Cutler noticed it 'imself to inform 'im o' an intruder) as I then realized nae to indeed hear any sounds, whole hoose bein' as silent as a grave wance mair as all I could hear was th' clock in th' foyer strikin' half past midnight. Me however nae getting' prepared for th' followin' scare as I opened th' door silently 'n' stepped oot, only to crash against someone for me utmaist horror, me nae helpin' but lettin' oot a shocked scream as due to th' force o' th' impact I slipped. An arm wrappin' aroond me to prevent me from fallin', th' voice which called oot to me chillin' me blood, me finchin'.

"Miranda?"

* * *

 **~Earlier that night~**

Stray dog ran past me towards the harbor after I'd chased it away from rubbing itself against my breeches, me letting out a snort after discovering the dirt the animal had left onto the white fabric. Sweeping it in frustration with my hand until directed my gaze back to my right and peered at the Governor, who for the past ten minutes had been talking with a man I recognized as Ackerley Hanshaw, one of the captains of the city's merchant ships that were responsible of delivering the imported products forward all the way to England and numerous other destinations. Watching their interaction carefully from the shadows of the street that fell from the wall I leant against, spot I'd specifically chosen to remain unseen to the pair of men who were discussing something urgent by the looks of their body language. Me taking notice the rather nervous and not to mention paranoid bearing of the Governor's, him keeping on glancing over his shoulder while the conversation went on intensely, as if he'd sensed my presence trailing after him ever since he'd departed from the manor.

I'd spotted him sneaking outside through the servant's exit in the dead of the night, and remembering how oddly he'd been acting since Elizabeth's arrest I'd decided to follow him. To make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, them however standing too far for me to make out the words that were exchanged between them, me frowning in confusion as couldn't infer the fundamental reason for this meeting which was to say the least, suspicious. As I was sure as hell that they weren't discussing about the next shipment of goods that was to depart the following day.

I was aware that during these past weeks he'd relentlessly tried to get Elizabeth freed from the charges or at least get her out of the dungeon, just like my sister had on numerous occasions. So taken into consideration how understandably driven he was to save his daughter from the gallows, a wish we both shared, I could very much guess what was going through that man's head when days elapsed and there was no sign of his courageous son-in-law. Me sensing that perhaps specifically for this reason he was planning something, proven by this arcane middle night excursion to the docks, which instead raised an alarming question about the Governor's following intentions. It would be dangerous business to plot something against my uncle. I'd come to understand that much during the time I'd known him so far, it only being outlined by my observations of the past weeks, made after getting invited to join the Company's business. Me earning a chance to follow uncle Cutler's actions at close quarters and learn to anticipate his way of thinking. And in my experience I knew for a fact that he wasn't only a smart businessman, but a perilous one too if crossed in any way. One who wouldn't tolerate disobedience of any degree, which was why I was there. To make sure Governor Swann wasn't going to cross that line for his own good, as much as Elizabeth's. He couldn't help her if he would be caught doing something defiant and end up sharing a cell with her.

After ten more minutes of following the events from hiding I still didn't succeed in finding out the reason for Governor's bizarre behavior, me watching the captain to start to shake his head in denial at something Governor had said, him responding with a incredulous frown and his expression seemed desperate. Governor placing (what it appeared) persuasive hand on the man's shoulder, resulting in some more vehement phrases being exchanged as their discussion obtained even some traits of a starting quarrel, me crossing my arms across my chest impatiently. Starting to tap my fingers in a beat of a tune that suddenly popped into my mind, a song our mother used to sing for me and Miranda when we'd been little...

I now experienced the all too familiar sting of remorse immediately after that recollection had surfaced, driving me to force it back into oblivion. I had no need for such wistful reminiscence, yet alone to feel guilty over it. Maw wasn't coming back, and we had now a new family to worry about rather than a dead one. Returning my attention back to the debating Governor and the merchant, getting momentarily surprised when among the overflowing stream of words I could've sworn to have been finally able to spot a certain revealing one that left Governor's lips, before I saw Hanshaw to let out a submissive sigh and appease the upset Governor by a couple of calming taps on the man's arm. Nodding his head in consent, my relaxed posture straightening when I behold Governor Swann's reaction which was eminently relieved, him breaking into a grateful smile as he handed a leathery pouch to Hanshaw. My puzzlement only increasing when I followed how the men next shook hands after Hanshaw had slipped the presumed money into the inside breast pocket of his coat, them then parting ways. Hanshaw vanishing into the mist that surrounded the pier area where the Governor checked the premises before heading for the same street he'd used to arrive to the rendezvous point. Because of the dominating darkness him however missing me, walking straight past me, my eyes following him until after waiting long enough stepped back into the light. Staring after him contemplatively as pushed the hat deeper into my head to shadow my features, once more stalking after him all the way back to the mansion, slipping out of sight again whenever he twirled around to direct anxious glances behind himself to locate the source of my following footsteps that he deemed to imagine to hear trail him around every corner he took. While managing to stay invisible to his eyes a single question spinning in my mind all the way back; why had they been talking about Elizabeth?

I was sure that I'd seen the Governor to say her name to the captain in middle of the conversation, for what reason I at first didn't understand. But it didn't take me long to figure that out after letting all that I'd witnessed back at the harbor and the random thoughts my own trek in the outside air had wakened to brood in my mind, nae long after arriving to a conclusion that made very much sense. Elizabeth's involvement in her father's nightly meeting explaining everything I hadn't come to understand while watching it go down, me frowning in worry while pushed the door open that led to the kitchen of the mansion. Me halting for a moment to snatch an pastry that had been apparently left over from that evening's dinner and which had been forgotten onto the table, me biting into it in deep ponders concerning Elizabeth and her father, leaning against a chair as licked some powdered sugar from my fingers.

Did Governor Swann know something about Elizabeth's situation that I didn't? It sure would've seemed so taken the way I'd caught him meeting with someone to whom he'd apparently paid for some unnamed favor. The whole setting of the situation bothering me, especially when I now believed to know what was it that he'd been doing in the harbor in such a late hour. Me hesitating for a while what to do with this knowledge until swallowed a last piece of the pastry, making a decicion. With resolute steps going over to the door and directing my walk towards the study, making it to the door and stretching my arm forward to turn the handle, only to be surprised when it abruptly opened and I was bumped into. Me recognizing the frightened voice that screamed for equal surprise, as I reacted by catching my falling sister. Frowning again for even greater confusion, not fathoming why she was coming from our uncle's study, my voice indeed questionable when I called her name in wonder.

* * *

I relaxed when I realized th' arm that grasped me to belong to Peter instead o' oor uncle I'd at first feared to have caught me in th' act while returnin' to fetch somethin', me lettin' oot th' deepest breath yet afore separatin' from 'im. Buryin' me coupon intae me palms as evened me breathin', me canterin' hert calmin' doon as me brother stepped back in astonishment. Eyein' at me suspiciously.

"What the heck are you doing? It's past midnight", he queried in disbelief.

"'N' what are ye doin' sneakin' upoan me lik' that?" I replied in frustration, spinnin' aroond wi' a dismayed sigh 'n' returnin' back inside th' study, takin' th' same candelabra 'n' lightin' it again, tiltin' me heid at Peter who followed me. "I thought I was goin' to have a hert attack…Why are ye 'ere?"

"You first, sis. Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked back, foldin' his arms as gave me bare feet a significant glance. Me holdin' meself together even th' papers still stuffed atween me breasts felt lik' burnin' me, keekin' awa' in search o' an credible explanation. Me irises passin' th' bookshelf.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought o' borrowin' a book from th' Governor's collection."

Peter lifted an eyebrow. "There's plenty in the lounge. But since when have you become interested in books?"

"Just recently. Elizabeth's copies managed to spark an interest in me", I lied, but then found it but stupid. He was me brother 'n' as entitled to hear o' me findings, so why was I dishonest to 'im? Maybe I hadn't gotten ower th' near miss situation wi' oor uncle…

"Elizabeth sure has an unusual taste in literature", Peter answered in amusement, smirkin' as shifted his weight oan his left leg, about to leave. Inclinin' his ain heid toward the exit as I smiled at 'im. "Well I see that our uncle isn't here, so I'm just gonna head to my room."

"Did ye have somethin' to discuss wi' 'im?" I asked, Peter shruggin'..

"Just something I wanted to ask him about tomorrow's shipment."

It was me turn to be skeptical. "So late?"

"He likes to work late, you know that."

I nodded slowly, directin' a keek doon at me bodice 'til sighed. Puttin' awa' th' candles as went to me brother, starin' at 'im in utmaist seriousness. Decidin' to tell th' truth.

"Peter, ye should be cautious wi' yer dealings wi' th' Company. Wi' oor uncle", I warned 'im, only bafflin' Peter who blinked in surprise, also noddin' leisurely.

"Alright…what is it that you're saying to me?"

"I discovered somethin' terrible amongst his files", I told 'im, Peter this time flinchin' for plain shock as he turned to glance at th' desk afore goupin' at me in grave incredulity.

"You… You went through our uncle's papers? Where the hell did you get the bloody idea for that?!"

" _Shhh_ , don't yell! 'N' don't tell me that ye haven't noticed anythin' weird aboot 'im 'n' his behavior these past weeks", I replied wi' a frown efter signalin' 'im to be wheest wi' th' wave o' me haun. "He's nae what he seems, Peter. He says he's come 'ere to correct th' justice system, but in truth he's plannin' th' exact opposite. I found some documents that prove 'im to be plannin' oan launchin' an martial law by usin' Governor Swann's authority, condemnin' dozens o' citizens to hang!"

"That's exactly what he said to have been sent here to do", Peter stated, turnin' serious as weel. "Do you have any idea what our uncle will do when he finds out about this?"

"What, are ye goin' to tell 'im?" I accosted, Peter's nonchalant reaction to me revelations stairtin' to vex me lik' always. Peter inclinin' his heid remarkably.

"Should I?"

"Listen to me for wance!" I exclaimed, shakin' 'im slightly. "Uncle Cutler has made a list o' people who he's goin' to deprive o' all juridical rights afore havin''em killed by th' decrees o' this law, innocent people Peter! People who have done nothin' to break th' law, people lik' Elizabeth, people we know! That's criminal, ye must see that!"

I deemed to see a flicker o' emotion in me brother's eyes due to th' mention o' Elizabeth, me hopin' 'im to understand th' seriousness o' th' situation but for me disappointment he simply brushed me aff wi' a sigh. Closin' his eyes as shook his heid at me lik' I was a delusional fool.

"Miranda, that's enough. He's our uncle, not a murderer. All he does is for the sake of the law."

"Th' famous excuse!" I breathed. "Can't ye understand what he's doin'? He plans to kill people, children even, 'n' that makes 'im nothin' but a cold blooded killer. I refuse to see that as justice prevailin', but as corruption takin' place right in front o' oor eyes in th' guise o' righteousness."

"Enough of that crap Miranda!" Peter snapped at me, his gaze hard when it met mine. "If this is about Will, then you're going way too far for him with these speculations he obviously has made you believe. For christ's sake, he's our uncle and you can't make such allegations about him."

"So because he's oor uncle we should juist let 'im execute innocent civilians for the sake o' his ain ego? Let 'im treat us lik' children 'n' keep us in th' dark aboot what's truly happenin' in this town? Let 'im marry me aff to a clan o' his business associate for th' sake o' nae me, but because it's somethin' he set as a guarantee in a transaction? Ye used to suspect 'im 'n' his motives too nae too long ago", I retorted.

"Just stop pouring water under the bridge, Miranda. He's _family_. And quicker you realize that and stop defending Will's actions by making up unfounded accusations about a man who's just performing his duties as the representative of the king, the faster you can focus on your upcoming wedding with Taran."

That remark shut me up. For incredulity, me returnin' Peter's strict 'n' th' least empathic gaze stupefied, lik' so many times afore in a similar situation while nae believin' that it was me brother standin' there. This time however his voice bein' filled wi' complete disregard to both me forced marriage 'n' th' iniquities I'd brought to his attention, nae carin' aboot either o' 'em. Soundin' almost as if he'd awready kenned aboot both o' these facts 'n' therefore told me to leave 'em be, lik' me uncle juist turnin' a blind eye to 'em. Somethin' shrinkin' in me chest then 'n' I sighed dejectedly, his coldness truly leavin' a mark, me directin' a disappointed keek straight intae his eyes.

"I can't believe ye to be defendin' a man who's goin' to kill th' woman ye luv. Even if he's oor uncle", I said, let slip intentionally, actually takin' Peter aback by th' look o' that frown that me words created. His expression blank. "He's goin' to hang Elizabeth, among wi' th' rest o' th' accused. I found 'er name written oan th' list o' th' condemned. So ye should think aboot that 'n' modify yer views o' oor uncle 'n' his _justified actions_."

Wi' no word mair I then left th' study, so infuriated by Peter that I didn't even notice to have returned to th' bedroom. Tellin' meself that things couldn't be left lik' this, that somethin' should've been done to prevent this from happenin'. Then 'n' there makin' another decision, an important one that I didn't yet anticipate in th' long run to mold th' course o' me entire life to its final end.

* * *

I knocked on the door of uncle Cutler's room briskly, seeing light shimmering under it to ensure me that he was still awake. He was after all an insomniac and tended to stay awake half of the nights in most cases, night like this one apparently.

"Enter."

As granted I stepped within uncle Cutler's quarters, as expected finding him sitting in an armchair still fully dressed, reading through some documents before approved them by signing them. Me walking closer and accidentally knocking over a cane, my uncle finally looking up to me surprised as I caught the object and placed it back to lean against the headboard. Lifting my eyebrows at the brand mark at the end of it, the notorious one I'd heard to have branded the blasted picaroon Jack Sparrow himself.

"By the looks of your expression I assume you have an urgent issue to discuss", uncle Cutler remarked, beckoning to the other chair placed across from him but I shook my head curtly. Tensely, thinking back about the row I'd just had with Miranda downstairs. However prioritizing the matters that I'd come to report.

"I followed Governor Swann to the docks", I informed, thoughtful looking uncle Cutler nodding as placed the papers to the table to offer me his whole attention.

"And?"

"He'd arranged a meeting. With Ackerley Hanshaw, one of the captains of the ships that are responsible of exporting products from here to other countries, such as England."

"And did you learn the reason behind this meeting?" uncle Cutler queried, looking up to me while smoothed his jaw in ponders.

"Not directly from them, but nevertheless I believe to know what it was about. I saw the Governor to give some money to Hanshaw, undoubtedly as a down payment for some sort of favor that is to be put into effect shortly."

My uncle was quiet for awhile before answering. "I wonder what kind of service was at issue…"

"Elizabeth", I specified, uncle Cutler meeting my eyes with a lift of astonished eyebrows, demanding for an explanation which I was more than happy to deliver. "As he's failed to free her regardless of all his means and usage of power, I believe he's planning on saving her from the death sentence by smuggling her out of Port Royal as soon as possible. Tomorrow a certain number of merchant vessels are setting sail to transport cargo to Britain, among them a ship that is captained by Hanshaw."

"And you know this how?"

"I've lived here all my life. I know the names and faces of all the employed merchants, as well as the ships that are used to deliver the cargo to the byers monthly. I'm sure the Governor paid Hanshaw to take Elizabeth aboard his ship as a stowaway and help her flee to England."

"You would count on that theory?" uncle Cutler questioned, measuring me while I smiled at him confidently.

"I've been keeping an eye on him for weeks and known him to be plotting something that had something to do with Elizabeth. So I see no other reason why he would've gone through the touble of paying real money to a man who conveniently captains a vessel that is to leave Port Royal tomorrow, if he wasn't intending to free his daughter from the dungeons and have her safely escorted into hiding."

"But surely he wouldn't dare to go executing such a move without an insurance", uncle Cutler mused, thinking a moment until nodded contendedly. "He must've contacted to his friends in England, ones with notable power to aid in disposing of the charges laid against his daughter, perhaps even desperate enough to contact the king himself and directly ask for a pardon?"

"I'm confident of that, uncle. By my years of growing up in this household I deem to be quite familiar with his way of thinking."

Uncle Cutler let out an amused breath, smiling as rose from his seat to go to a case that rested on the table, taking something from it. "It is more than gratifying to have an agent within the enemy lines, but I'm honestly surprised to find that since I bid you to monitor Governor Swann's movements two weeks ago, how exceptionally you've repaid my trust with such plentiful results. You've done well. And not only in this instance, but before as well…Bringing Turner and Norrington's involvement in Sparrow's escape to my attention and continuing to offer the Company information that has made my current commission in Port Royal possible."

I smiled thankfully. "I did my duty for the Crown."

"And for yourself, no doubt… Not many would've dared to behold the justice to prevail on the expense of one's superior and closest friend", uncle Cutler reminded, me tilting my head in rigorous consent.

"Will broke the law. It is but justified that both his traitorous arse and Norrington's get to pay the piper as self-imposedly appropriate, and it sure as hell doesn't put me into any kind of dither whatsoever."

"Indeed."

I gave my uncle a questionable look as I watched him walk to me then, me though instantly filling with understanding as I followed him offer me a ring. Me brushing my fingertips over the Beckett family crest after accepting it, as he beckoned to it remarkably.

"As promised. You've earned it nephew, manyfold. I'm glad to see you finally claim your official seat in the East India Trading Company by my side."

"What about my position in the Navy?" I reminded in turn, now thinking back to the faraway time when I'd first sat down with me uncle after meeting him long before he'd come to Port Royal and we'd discussed about the terms of me employment to his company's service as a dormant agent. "Mercer as well as you guaranteed that I would be reinstated and granted a promotion for my notable efforts for the Company. For you."

"That along with many other matters is to be dealt with before long", uncle Cutler replied. "I ask a little more of your patience, Peter. My hands remain tied as long as Governor Swann remains loyal to his principles and refuses to grant me his influence both here and in the British Court. But due to these developments you've successfully brought to daylight I'm sure also that is soon to change in our indisputable benefit."

There was a short silence as I thought about the succession of our plan we'd devised not long after my uncle's right-hand man Ian Mercer had tracked me down to that rundown bar in the Caribbean, in place of uncle Cutler offering me a chance to join EITC. The letter I'd received from him informing me of the true lineage of Miranda and me, consisting of the very same detailed account of our mother's past that uncle Cutler had told again two weeks ago in the Governor's office during the moment of the supposed _reunion_ (with a few additions concerning the commission I'd been endowed, including the order to make sure that my sister would become associated and ultimately come to trust the McTavish fellow once he'd arrived to Port Royal, by hiring some thugs to intimidate her with money received from her gallant rescuer). Me of course being fully aware of our uncle's identity at the time, as we'd agreed however playing along and pretending to be as shocked as my sister to be all so suddenly confronted with the brother of our deceased mother, where this whole ordeal had been carefully outlined close to a year prior. Me starting to smile now as I realized everything to go just according to plan, until I soon recalled Miranda and the things she'd "revealed" to me earlier. My uptight turned demeanor causing my uncle next to direct another inquiring look to my direction.

"Is there something else worth knowing I should be aware of?"

"Miranda knows. About our plans for the remanagement of Port Royal, the petition for a martial law and the circumstances surrounding it, possibly a lot more. On my way to see you I walked in on her when she was leaving the office after evidently ransacking the paperwork of the Company and finding the documents."

Uncle Cutler was seemingly taken aback for the second time at first, until his expression told me him to have a realization of some kind. Me simply wrinkling my eyebrows at him, not getting his least bit concerned reaction to this unplanned development.

"You don't seem surprised", I noted, uncle Cutler's brows as well rising.

"Because I'm not. I knew someone had been in the study as the candles were giving off smoke when I entered, and yet I found no one inside."

"She couldn't have left the study before I arrived. Nor she could've escaped before you came, so she must've hidden herself somewhere until you were gone."

Uncle Cutler was silent for a while, then looking to me indeed curiously after measuring my previous words. "Then it wasn't my imagination when I felt someone to be lurking nearby...Granted, she was there. Did she confront you with these discoveries then?"

"Yes. She accused you of breaking the law, telling me to me wary with my connections to the Company. Uncle, this is not just a petty disregardable bump in the road but a fricking dell. She wasn't supposed to learn about this, any of it."

"And yet she somehow did by some indeterminate means. Although as I previously suspected it is highly likely that Turner is the perpetrator responsible of setting the seed of distrust in her mind which finally drove her into determining the truth by herself."

I frowned. "I had a feeling something like that happened. Heck, she's been hell bent in defending him, so her behavior's but reasonable then if he did say something to her before leaving town. She went to see him after all."

Something then popped into my mind, something else Miranda had said about Elizabeth that then urged me to turn to direct a slightly measuring stare at me uncle, him returning it collectedly as I voiced out the question that was in my mind.

"What are you going to do now? Will broke the accord by sharing details about his mission to Miranda …And now that the master plan has been compromised are you going to sort it out by executing Elizabeth once she and her father have been caught in middle of conducting an escape? Miranda told me to have seen her name in the list of criminals doomed to hang. _One I helped you to make_ with a promise that hers would be wiped from it."

"I very well remember your beyond enraged reaction from two weeks ago when you learned of her arrest", uncle Cutler said, causing me to glance away in curt discomfort due to the memory of me losing my cool outright right after Miranda and Will had cleared out of the office and left me alone with uncle Cutler, angered by the turn of events that in our previous discussions hadn't included Elizabeth taking the blame with Will. My eyes now flickering back to him to watch him lean back in his chair as my stern irises pierced his stoic ones when he continued.

"So your opinion about Miss Swann's safety more than clearly betoken, rest assured nephew. Should you come to appeal me with your labour as you commendably have, I also remember that as part of our agreement I promised you to let her live. But the same cannot be said about Turner, as even if he has yet failed to show where his loyalties truly lie, once he returns either with or without the compass I'm afraid that his fate has been sealed since the day he aided in the escape of a many times convicted criminal…" Uncle Cutler looked to me questionably. "Have you come to develop any objections concerning him?"

I let out a laugh, shaking my head and finally taking a seat. Crossing my legs and tapping my fingers on my knee before slipped the ring on my index finger. Finding it to fit perfectly, clearly always meant to have been worn by me. "As I've already fully indicated by siding with you, none whatsoever. As long as Elizabeth lives and doesn't get any further involved in his cockups I'm downright swell with Will's death. It was after all him and his goddarn self-righteous heroisms that caused her to get dragged in the dirt with him in the first place, so I say he's simply getting what's coming for him."

"Good. Then we understand one another."

"Suppose so... And Miranda?" I asked after a pause, death serious, stopping to roll the ring on my finger as directed a strict gaze at uncle Cutler. "The way she spoke of you regardless of what I told her makes me think that she hardly will sit on her arse and let us proceed with the plan. I know her, and that she's come to despise you for what you did to Will."

"Woman's scorn is not something I consider hazardous enough factor to let it affect the outcome", uncle Cutler remarked indifferently, his tone nothing but assuring as he next started to smile rather victoriously, it soon transmitting to me when I came to realize the convincing reason in his words as often I did. "You need not worry about your sister. Now that we've successfully had her promised to Mr. McTavish as intended, whatever she intends to do with her information she soon isn't a problem to concern ourselves with. Everything she supposedly knows is something she cannot prove, so I think we owe her some entitlement for resentment after deceiving her for so long and thus continue as planned. I'll have a word with her in the morning. "

I nodded in consent, grin on my lips as I cast my eyes back down to the ring. Relaxed, twisting the crest side up, after what it seemed like an eternity of keeping up the appearances of a heartbroken, gambling and boozy loafer feeling myself contended for the first time. For that everything was going exactly according to our expectations, except the single surfaced and unheralded aspect that was my at times too meddlesome snoop of a sister, it however soon not disconcerting me at all.

Because just like uncle Cutler had expressed it…ironically we both had been endowed a ring, but only mine enabled access to power that put me and only me exclusively in charge of my affairs. Unlike my sister's whose life would be tied to that rock for the rest of her constrained life as a wife of that egomaniac McTavish, her not being able to lift a finger to stop the reckoning that was only days away from befalling over Port Royal. Right on schedule.

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **7th chap:**

 **goonie = nightgown, ne'er = never, oan = on, wey = way, noo = now, efter = after, oot = out, freish = new, weel = well, maw = mother, afore = before, almaist = almost, lik' = like, upoan = upon, thro' = though, wi' = with, juist = just, aboot = about, mair = more, ower = over, meself = myself, gey = very, keek = a look/to look, o' coorse = of course = of course, hoose = house, heid = head, haun = hand, doon = down, wance = once (wance mair = once more), coupon = face, face = expression, aroond = around, stairt = start, geggy = mouth, aff = off, awright = alright, awa' = away, guid = good, foremaist = first, neist = next, atween = between, hert = heart, 'imself = himself, dauner = walk, ken = to know, goup= stare, meself = myself, ain = own, wee = little/small, utmaist = utmost, wi'oot = without, likelie = probably, naw = no, arweady = already, luv = to love, awready = already, mak' = make, tak' = take, streenge = weird/odd, wheest = quiet/silent**


	9. Entry 8

_**A/N:**_

 _ **This is the last chapter before the actual "canon adventure" begins and we get to engage into the all too familiar search for the Dead man's Chest. I realize that some of you (or all...) might be impatient for the ball to start to roll and instead have to read through another filler, but I'm positive that after this one we'll catch up with the movie again, as should I have tried to reach there at the end of this chapter it would've grown too big to publish. So for practical reasons until the next update, please enjoy this final chapter of pure fanfiction, and hit me with a comment should you find anything unbearable ;)**_

 _ **Apologies for the shortness of it!**_

 _ **Oh, and if some of you notice a reference to a certain actor later on...pun seriously not intended, as I noticed it only now after opening the document xD**_

* * *

 **Entry 8**

I'd left me room again to sneak up to th' servants' accommodations 'n' all th' wey to me former room, retrievin' one o' me ol' gowns afore returnin' back to Elizabeth's quarters to change, droppin' th' dressing gown from me shoulders 'n' yankin' th' goonie awa', throwin' it ontae th' bed so carelessly that it actually flung ower it 'n' dropped to th' floor. Me however nae carin' less as in a couple o' minutes had dressed intae th' modest brown dress, me neist stridin' to th' beauty table to tak' oot th' stolen documents I'd hastily hid intae its drawer while me short visit to upstairs. Snatchin' a candle from th' nightstand afore takin' th' papers to th' fireplace, lightin' th' candle. Wi' determined fingers noo takin' th' arrest warrant o' William intae me haun, settin' it oan fire till tossed it ontae th' cool embers. Similar orders o' execution for both Elizabeth 'n' Mr. Norrington followin' nae long efter, also th' list o' names 'n' th' ootline for th' martial law gettin' destroyed in th' fire, save for one letter that I lastly hid under th' slightly loose tile I managed to wiggle aff th' floor. It lockin' back in place smoothly. Concealing me insurance.

Noo that Peter kenned aboot me visit to th' office 'n' was aware o' me knowledge regardin' uncle Cutler's shady business, I was sure it nae to tak' long afore oor uncle would also be informed o' me prolific pryin'. Because I also was sure that Peter would tell 'im, I'd seen it in his eyes earlier when I'd confronted 'im wi' me suspicions, his indifference provin' me to have been right aboot 'im all along. Lik' Willam he'd changed, but in a different wey. Turned intae a stranger who wasn't burdened wi' needless remorse or compassion, for th' people o' this town or his best friend, instead supportin' oor uncle's insensitive monstrosities wi' similar type o' insensibility. Me fearin' 'im to nae even care aboot Elizabeth's fate enough to get to his senses, too drawn intae uncle Cutler's ideals to disappoint 'im th' wey he'd failed me. Me realizin' that th' only option left for me was that I'd ran awa' from Port Royal this very night. That I would find William 'n' let 'im know aboot oor uncle's plans 'n' that he'd been right to suspect 'im, that Elizabeth was to be killed by 'im unless we did somethin'. That in mind me then risin' efter th' last o' th' papers had turned intae ash 'n' th' fire went oot, goin' back to th' dressing table.

I opened th' jewerly box, liftin' it 'n' carryin' it to th' bed afore pourin' th' contents ontae th' bedding. Magnificent glimmer sparkin' a light in th' dark room, 'til I brought th' candle back to th' nightstand. Spendin' th' followin' ten to fifteen minutes in detachin' th' smallest o' th' gems from th' various necklaces 'n' earrings wi' a hairpin, intentionally passin' oan th' pearls 'n' biggest o' th' gems for th' sake o' convenience that would be required later, me noo in fact thankin' me uncle for his open-handed generosity by providin' me th' means to execute me plan. Precisely at th' moment when th' clock stroke one me finishin' 'n' slidin' th' glitterin' gems intae a wee pouch from me hem, ultimately slippin' it to th' same place I'd previously hid th' documents. Makin' sure th' valuables would stay under me bodice safely wi'oot fallin' afore let oot a determined sigh, risin' back to me feet 'n' sat doon to th' writin' desk. Devisin' a couple o' letters o' few words, one for Mattie in which I pleaded 'er to burn it right efter readin' it 'n' explained where I'd gone, askin' 'er to deliver th' other letter that I was to leave in 'er possession to Governor Swann. Warnin' 'im o' me uncle 'n' informin' 'im o' everythin' I'd learnt aboot me uncle's plans (includin' his daughter's inevitable execution), that wi' one wey or another uncle Cutler was goin' to coerce 'im to support his actions thro' his authority as th' Governor o' Port Royal. Wance finished wi' th' notes me gettin' up, glancin' at th' clock. I knew precisely where to go 'n' how to get awa' from Port Royal discreetly, long afore either me brother or uncle Cutler would realize me to have vanished.

Oan me wey to th' door me gaze got fixated to th' engagement ring I'd discarded oanto th' chest o' drawers, me goupin' it for a few seconds 'til released another sigh, clearin' me heid from all distractin' thoughts that didn't involve me escape. Leavin' it behind while opened th' door, slippin' to th' corridor silently, me shoes in me haun nae to mak' a sound as I tiptoed back to th' servants quarters 'n' intae Mattie's room. Being' careful nae to wake 'er wance I entered 'n' crept to 'er wardrobe, slidin' th' letters addressed to 'er 'n' th' Governor intae th' pocket o' 'er apron. A place I trusted to be secret enough for no one else but 'er to find 'em (safe even from that sly hound o' a spy Mercer), givin' th' woman a fleetin' tender gaze afore makin' me wey to doonstairs. Goin' directly to th' kitchen, exitin' th' manor stealthily thanks to th' man I'd seen leave earlier that night, therefore kennin' that th' door was unlocked. Wi' one final glance 'n' a goodbye to th' hoose that had served as me home for 19 years me then leavin' th' premises, takin' a shortcut efter runnin' thro' th' gates 'n' headin' for th' town. No one fortunately seein' me.

I navigated thro' th' familiar streets all th' wey to Robert 'n' Rose's hoose that was situated near th' harbor area, wastin' no time but banged th' door regardless o' th' extremely ungodly hour o' th' night. Me bein' fully aware how inappropriate time it was to visit, but at th' moment I couldn't have cared less either aboot propriety. Me waitin' for a couple o' minutes 'til knocked again impatiently, finally hearin' a significant sound o' steps that informed me someone to be comin' to answer th' door. Me however swallowin' for discomfort when behind th' openin' door I found nae Robert or Rose but their father Geoffrey Ruthford, his wife Penelope soon appearin' behind 'im ('er hair in tangles 'n' stickin' under th' nightcap to every direction). Me offerin' 'em an apologetic smile as they instead stared back at me baffled efter recognizin' me.

"What are you doing at our doorstep at this hour? Or whatever it is, can't it wait till morning when normal people have woken up?" Mr. Ruthford inquired, grumpily, nae meanin' to be rude as he was still half asleep. His wife shooin' 'im aff 'n' remindin' 'im o' who I was.

"Is everything alright, Miranda? Has something happened?" she asked, groomin' er messy locks as eyed at me, closin' th' dressing gown ower 'er goonie to shelter 'er from th' chill that th' door let it.

"Aye. I'm terribly sorry for visitin' so late, but I need to see Robert urgently. It's aboot me brother", I answered, Mrs. Ruthford's haun flyin' oan 'ers lips due to th' distressed sound o' me voice, keekin' to 'er husband who lifted his bushy eyebrows indifferently.

"If it's for a need of a second for a duel, tell your brother to return himself in the morning."

"Geoffrey, hush! Cannot you see that the girl's upset?" Mrs. Ruthford retorted in frustration, 'er husband simply wavin' his haun as dismissively to 'er rebuke as I hold in a sigh. If only it was aboot somethin' simple as that… "I hope it's not anything serious."

"Who is it mother?" I then heard Robert's yawnin' voice ask from inside, relief in me hert as I neist watched his parents to give 'im room wance he arrived to th' door. Efter rubbin' th' sleep from his eyes 'im blinkin' for surprise to see me standin' there, 'im however nae earnin' a chance to ask what was goin' oan as his mother nodded 'er heid at 'im contended.

"Good that you woke up. Miranda's here to see you, it's something about Peter", she explained, Robert turnin' back to me questionably.

"Is something the matter with him?" he asked, frownin' in worry as crossed his arms across his thin chest, me shakin' me heid. Though nae getting' th' opportunity (or was saved) from comin' up wi' a convenient pretext to get invited inside when it was Mrs. Ruthford who cut in again, leadin' Robert back intae th' hoose afore beckonin' me to follow.

"She can tell her business once we're all back inside. I say, to stand at the door in our nightwear in middle of the night chit chatting… How silly. Now come inside Miranda, Geoffrey and I leave you and Robert alone to talk and return to bed."

I smiled thankfully as Mr. Ruthford shook his heid at his wife, neist tiltin' it invitingly as let me in. Then followin' his wife back to th' bedroom, where Robert waved at me to come wi' 'im to th' kitchen. Offerin' me a chair 'n' a glass o' water juist as Rose appeared from th' corridor, hidin' a yawn 'erself intae 'er palm afore broke intae a delighted smile. Rushin' to embrace me.

"It's been such a long time since I saw you last! What on earth are you doing at our house so late? If you wanted to finally visit you could've just done it in daytime like normal people", she teased, me smilin'.

"That's what yer father said too."

Rose then remembered somethin', givin' me a pityin' gaze as hold me hauns in hers for a moment. Lookin' curious but astounded at th' same time. "Is it really true that Will was arrested at his own wedding? And Elizabeth too… We heard the rumors that are spread in town, but we just couldn't believe it. And there has been no hangings in the past weeks so we thought..."

I sighed efter a short moment o' ponder whether to keep 'em completely in th' dark or to tell 'em th' whole truth, decidin' upoan th' former taken how honesty had paid aff wi' Peter earlier. As weel intentionally leavin' oot any mentions o' me relativity to th' person in question I then referred to while answerin', makin' a curt nod. "Aye. A man named Cutler Beckett had an arrest warrant prepared for both 'im 'n' Elizabeth. He's th' Governor o' th' East India Tradin' Company."

"So we've understood", Robert mused, cluckin' his tongue. "These are bad news alright."

"Is this Company to stay in Port Royal?" Rose asked, sittin' doon neist to me.

"I believe so. It has been sent 'ere under th' blessin' o' th' Crown to regenerate oor juridical system 'n' perform th' necessary procedures needed to regain order in this town."

Conflictin' silence fell intae th' room as all o' oor thoughts unquestionably turned to William's arrest all o' us deemed unjust, me closin' me eyes momentarily 'til Robert's voice broke me train o' thought.

"You said you needed to tell me something concerning Peter", he stated, earnin' a surprised keek from his sister who then faced me again rather anxious 'erself, notably mair than when she'd been talkin' aboot William.

"Has something happened to him?" she queried, me shakin' me heid in denial. Puttin' th' glass oan th' table efter hardly drinkin' from it. I was too agitated to drink anythin'.

"Naw, he's fine… Actually I'm sorry that I had to lie, but I didn't come to see ye because o' me brother, Robert", I confessed, both o' th' siblings oglin' me in utmaist puzzlement 'til I continued, exchangin' a keek wi' 'em. "I need yer help."

"Of course, but… in what exactly?" Robert questioned, as weel sittin' doon while turned contemplative due to me distraught demeanor, me seriousness however neist surprisin' 'im as I revealed me incredible intentions to 'im 'n' his sister.

"William was sent oan a mission to acquire an item that was promised to secure his freedom along wi' Elizabeth's. But I've come upoan some information that proves contradictory, which is why I have to find 'im 'n' tell 'im what's really happenin' in 'ere. Tell 'im that both his 'n' Elizabeth's lives are in danger if he comes back to Port Royal."

" _What?..._ Miranda, I don't have the slightest inkling what is it that you're asking me, yet alone why", Robert remarked, shakin' his head in confusion as I wrinkled me brows in regret.

"I'm afraid I can't tell ye that wi'oot riskin' yer safety… But tell me, aren't ye supposed to leave at sea th'morra?"

Robert kept an addled break afore replyin', noddin' slowly as tried to understand me meanin'. "Yes, I am. Aboard _Cornucopia_ , it sails at dawn."

"Why?" it was Rose's turn to ask, me takin' in a breath as then earned a couple o' browliftings from th' two as they watched me to dig oot th' pouch o' gems from me bosom. Their eyes however then widenin' for plain shock as they saw th' numerous wee diamonds 'n' sapphires among other valuable rocks to roll oanto th' table, turnin' to me in dismay.

"Where did you…"

"Can I tak' yer place in th' ship?" I questioned afore they had th' chance to interrogate me aboot th' origins o' th' gems, noddin' towards th' jewels. "As ye see I can pay whatever ye want. Juist _please_ let me board _th' Cornucopia_ in yer stead 'n' help me to get awa' from Port Royal."

"Wait, what? _You_ , want to board a merchant ship in my name to get away from here?" Robert stated, amazed, his incredulous eyes movin' atween me 'n' th' jewels. "Why the bloody for?"

"I told ye, I need to find William 'n' warn 'im!" I breathed, stairtin' to turn desperate, givin' both 'im 'n' Rose a biddin' keek. "Please Robert, I beg o' ye. I have to get awa' as soon as possible. Help me to run afore it's too late 'n' they find me…"

"They?" Rose repeated, me stiffenin' due to me unfortunate slip o' tongue while meetin' 'er eyes. 'Er studyin' me 'n' me anxious features for a moment afore she turned to stare at th' gems thoughtfully, 'er voice noo havin' a tint o' fear in it. "What have you done, Miranda?"

I opened me geggy to speak, though nae findin' th' words that would've explained me streenge request sufficiently 'n' at th' same time sheltered 'em from bein' accused o' aidin' me in me escape ('n' in a possible jewel theft should I anger me uncle weel enough wi' me disappearance). Me in th' end only sighin', shakin' me heid. "I'm sorry but I can't tell ye. It's for ye rain guid nae to ken anythin'."

"Never mind that…I don't suppose Peter either has the faintest idea about this, does he?" Robert queried, crossin' his arms as I keeked doon. Straightenin', flicker o' irritation in me gaze as I recalled me brother, who based oan this night 'n' his so abruptly manifested unwaverin' faith in oor uncle was therefore goin' to be th' last person I'd tell aboot me plans o' escape.

"No. But he'll find oot soon enough."

They were silent at first, simply starin' at me in hesitation 'til Robert closed his eyes wi' a resigned sigh, consentin' wi' a casual wave o' haun.

"Alright, if it's really _that_ important for you to go after Will without getting caught…or whatever. But do you even know enough about life at sea to be able to adapt to it plausibly? Because you know what they do to sailors who turn out to be women disguised as men…same they do to stowaways. Depending on the Captain of course, but it's the common policy."

Me gaze faltered due to that troublesome fact which o' coorse had set some form o' fear in me ain hert, but as I kenned that to be a risk I had to tak' to find William I then met Robert's eyes me ain resolute. Noddin'.

"I realize me plan might be mad…But I have naw choice. It's th' only inconspicuous wey I could think o' to escape wi'oot anyone locatin' me afore I've gotten far awa' from 'ere", I answered, smilin' a wee, but it was an unsure one. "Besides I do have some idea to what I'm engagin'. Peter has told me aboot his journeys at sea, so I believe to do juist fine 'til I can find William."

"No, you won't", Robert contested emphatically. "Whatever Peter has told you, every man going to the sea needs to have some basic personal experience to make it through the arduous lifestyle of a sailor week after week. It's a rough task to fulfill, life aboard a ship."

Robert's warnings didn't faze me (as I'd awready given this plan o' mine enough thought to believe in it as me only option besides stayin' 'n' havin' meself wed afore gettin' sent aff far awa' to a unknown future), me goupin' back at 'im utterly serious 'til he finally gave in wi' another sigh. Noddin', goin' to fetch a certain envelope from a shelf that stood across th' dining table, showin' it to me.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you... I have here a clearance to board the _Cornucopia_ and the signed contract with my name and other personal details in the bottom, employing you to sail aboard her for complete six months. You need them both to board, and you also need to check in with the Captain of the vessel before embarking. Name's Edward McConaughey, a harsh looking man with black hair. You can't mistake him, he's rather bad tempered with short patience, but overall a nice bloke once you get to know him. _Merciless to stowaways_ …"

I got his hint wi' a nervous nod, receivin' th' documents 'n' read 'em thro'. "You've sailed wi' 'im afore then?"

"No. I've just heard about him from others who've served him in the past. So as I'm not known aboard the _Cornucopia,_ technically you should be able to blend in without problems…" Robert noo keeked me ower remarkably as did Rose, cluckin' his tongue again. "I hate to be the stick in the mud who trips you over here, but you don't exactly look all that manly, Miranda. How do you expect to be allowed to board without the crew realizing you to be a woman?"

"That's where I need yer help. To make meself keek lik' a man, preferably wi' a similarity to ye, Robert", I said, smilin' at me confederates who still seemed highly incredulous aboot this plan, but who neist returned me smile. Robert noo beckonin' towards Rose's room significantly.

"Let's get to it then. We've got three hours before the _Cornucopia_ sets outto Cayman Islands, so why don't you two go get her out of that dress and take care of the… pressing, telltaling frailties in this charade while I prepare some clothes and other necessary wares for your travel."

"Thank you Robert", I said, sincerely grateful from th' bottom o' me hert 'n' expressed it by placin' a light peck oan his cheek. "I owe you."

"You sure do. Precisely the wages of six months and an explanation to my parents who will be finding me from the breakfast table tomorrow", he replied sarcastically, me turnin' aroond in middle o' me walk to send 'im a questionable keek, pointin' to th' gems. But he disregarded 'em wi' a furious shake o' heid. "Oh, I'm not taking a single one of those. I don't know where you got them, but after you mentioned a potential danger I deem it wiser to remain poor and let you take them with you. You'll be needing them. Sailor's pay is not much, and you'd be wise to take all you can get with you to aid you in finding Will."

"Come on. Let's go hide the frailties that God gave you", Rose urged in amusement, promptin' 'er brother to get to work wi' a slight frown as I sent 'im one mair thankful smile. Lettin' Rose to lead me intae 'er room, me daunerin' inside afore followin' 'er stairt to search for some ol' sheets that wouldn't be missed by 'er mother later. However needin' to go tak' some from their linen cabinet, me apologizin' for th' trouble wance she returned, Rose simply smilin' at me reassuringly as helped me oot o' me dress. Instantly commencin' to tie doon me chest, it nae feelin' as terrible as I'd imagined efter gettin' accustomed to corsets durin' th' past two weeks.

"It's alright, I assure you. We can always buy new ones…" she remarked, her insinuatin' expression however causin' me to sigh then, me noddin' me heid at 'er agreeably.

"I'll leave a couple o' stones for ye...As a sign o' gratitude."

"Mother sure will be grateful. She'll run off to town instantly to replace all of our linen with Egyptian cotton."

We shared a laugh, Rose then thinkin' a moment 'til she looked to me thro' a wee mirror that hung from th' wall. Th' keek in 'er eyes admirin' when they hold mine.

"What you're doing, going after Will to warn him… I think it's really brave, and I envy you for your courage to go this far for the man you love. But I also fear for you. Whatever it is that you're running from, just make sure to come back safely, both of you. I wouldn't stand it if you'd leave me to worry about you for the rest of my life without hearing anything from you…"

I nodded in understanding, truthfully hopin' for th' same as allowed meself to think aboot William again efter so long o' keepin' 'im oot o' me mind. Sighin', the ghost o' smile vanishin' from me lips.

"I try… But Rose, wance ye're ready wi' this I think I can manage by meself for awhile. Because afore I leave I need ye to do me a favor…"

* * *

 ** _-Two Days Later-_**

"Occasionally impetuosity is an attribute I greatly commend to, but you need to restrain your anger till a more favorable moment, Peter. It does no good to escalate the occurred setback further by becoming needlessly unnerved by it."

I strode back and forth within the Governor's office. _Uncle Cutler's_ office now that in accordance to our calculations Governor Swann had been caught and arrested last night after the failed attempt to secretly smuggle Elizabeth to Britain aboard Hanshaw's clipper, the information I'd managed to ascertain with a small backhanders to a few of Hanshaw's crewmen confirming what I'd come to suspect after seeing Governor together with the Captain. Allowing us to react by planting an ambush for the conspirators in a form of Mercer and a handful of officers loyal only to my uncle and the Company, who first had surprised the Captain and confiscated the letter addressed to the king. The Governor ending up later meeting with none other than Mercer who had laid in patient wait for him, eventually taking the man into custody upon his arrival as planned before the prisoner could've escaped. Except that everything had _not_ turned out as we'd desired, this unseen _setback_ we'd definitely by the looks of things left out of our estimates setting me in rage no matter what uncle Cutler there and then told me. Me drawing in an annoyed breath as came to a halt, beckoning towards Mercer in my fit of frustration.

"I'll be as darn agitated as I please!" I retorted, squinting at my uncle. "So much for the foolproof plan, as your boy here let Elizabeth run off and now not only Miranda, but she too is utterly gone with the ruddy wind without a single trace to follow. Both of them in possession of not only the letters of marque, but everything that can blow our little scheme right across our faces!"

"To my defense sir, she must've slipped out of the carriage during the time I had her father restrained", Mercer cut in, me directing a tired scowl at his direction where my uncle measured the pair of us insignificantly.

"And how is that when the whole dock area was filled with our soldiers, performing under _your_ orders, Mercer? It's fully on your arse that she scooted and managed to upperhand my uncle at gunpoint in his office to steal the letters!"

"Let us settle down here", uncle Cutler stated, lifting up a calming hand to soothe my aggression, where I in turn gave him a strict stare.

"Are you seriously telling me that now when all we've been planning for the past year is going happily awry because of your assistant's incompetence?" I asked, incredulous. Lifting demanding eyebrows as folded my arms, earning a leer from Mercer which I soon returned, my own irises granite hard.

"I understand your frustration. This is an unexpected outcome none of us had prepared to, but not something that cannot be fixed", uncle Cutler replied collectedly, now taking out the folder which had previously hold the documents that Miranda had apparently stolen during her middle-night snooping in the office two nights past. Me frowning when I followed him to pull out the blank papers she'd slipped within the secret fold to replace the nicked ones, me turning slightly baffled when my uncle then smiled before met my gaze. "It is true that your sister's sudden disappearance with the well guarded knowledge about our future undertakings as well as Miss Swann's escape are both problems that will surely affect to the progression of our plan… But not necessarily ruining them completely as you seem to fear."

I expressed my quizzical state of mind with a blank stare to his direction, lifting up equally wondering palm. "Meaning what?"

"It is highly probable that your sister stole the documents in hopes of saving not only young Turner from the gallows, but to prevent the hangings of several other people of this town by getting rid of the draft for the petition for the needed martial law that would initiate these executions… but she as well as you have not clearly taken into consideration that to prepare for something such as this to happen they weren't the only copies of the documents outlined for that purpose."

My eyebrows rose now for surprise when I watched uncle Cutler to open the highest drawer of the desk, revealing indeed the exact number of identical documents to those Miranda had taken. From the orders of arrest to the martial law petition and list of names, all information still intact and not erased. Me blinking for awe.

"You anticipated this to happen", I realized.

"I cannot say I did. But a man in my station cannot remain too trusting to the impressions and has to prepare for all possible end results should I wish to maintain the strings in my hands in the long term."

"How do you wish to proceed, sir?" Mercer questioned then, taking a couple of steps closer. "Should I track down the letters and bring back the girl?"

"You'll do squat", I remarked. "Things went all the way to hell in a handbasket while you were in charge, so you're just gonna voluntarily opt this one out. Loyal pooches should remain close to their owners and not run off by themselves after every whiff."

I confronted the riled man's hate filled expression with a satisfied smirk that angered my uncle's assistant even further, me turning to face him with a smug lift of brows to antagonize him as I knew him to be incapable of talking back at me due to me relation to his employer. Obligated to honor me as greatly as my uncle, but he clearly wanted to accept my verbal challenge. My uncle sighing and stopped him from retaliating by walking by our side and placing a hand on Mercer's shoulder.

"Forgive my nephew, Mercer. He's understandably upset when the woman he cares for has decided to vanish into thin air like his sister before her", he said pacifyingly, Mercer making a rigid nod where I snorted and looked away. My gaze drifting to the painting of maw until I lifted my jaw and returned my attention back to my uncle, following him to walk to the balcony doors to gaze out to the bay.

"So what now? You said there's a way to cool this hot water we've found ourselves in…What is it?" it was my turn to ask, both me and Mercer waiting for my uncle to respond for a minute or so as he'd fallen into his thoughts. Placing his arms behind his back as his irises undoubtedly swept over the harbor to examine the notably superior number of EITC flags fluttering among the vessels. Him soon breaking into a smile as he behold the gradually but positively emerging signs of his manifesting triumph, his jaw as well rising confidently. Me seeing him to beckon to the table, where a bag of money and a closed envelope rested next to the wooden box that had previously retained the letters of marque.

"Indeed there is…I want you to find out the most likely destination of Miss Swann and seek her out before the trail becomes too cold to follow. Once you've found her and unearthed her intentions return and report back to me", he said.

"She's sure to seek out Will", I realized. "The only reason she stole the letters was to save him after all."

"Beyond futile move on her part. Mr. Turner and I had an agreement, and not until I've received my share of the appointed articles, her yesterday's attempt in blackmailing me to sign those letters will prove to be of no avail. Even if now legalized, she doesn't possess the means to coerce me to do her bidding through those documents as long as alone I hold her and her fiancé's lives in my hands… Something Miranda has as well forgotten in her desperate effort to save the man she loves. Utterly useless for both of them to go to such lengths for mere a man, indisputable criminal."

"And the letters, sir?" Mercer reminded. "Am I to retrieve them from her?"

"Oh no, simply locate her and trace her every step until you discover her future intentions. Even if Mr. Turner was to receive the letters successfully it is made possible only should she find him, which undoubtedly will prove difficult taken the time that has passed since his departure, by which time we are prepared to make our own move to minimize the surfaced risks."

Mercer nodded compliantly, me frowning deeply after thinking about uncle Cutler's words for awhile, not yet hearing them consist much of a reference to the other major stumbling block that stood in the way of our success.

"And Miranda?"

"Ah, yes…As we know, both she and Miss Swann left Port Royal in mutual preoccupation to find Turner and warn him. So it is as liable to believe that by finding the other also the second individual he's enthralled shall be easy to uncover. Miss Swann's time will come shortly, but as for your sister Peter, I want you to leave with Mercer and find her, and once you've located her bring her back to me. She'll poses no threat to us, but it would be better not to have her roaming the Caribbean without supervision."

"Consider it done", I agreed with a half grin, meeting my uncle's serious eyes.

"Remember, this will be your chance to prove yourself to me to be capable of fully embracing your job description and serve the Company as one of its agents also out on the field. I understand that with years of experience Mercer has developed a remarkable skill to fulfill my wishes even of the most complex nature, but according to your so far performance under my orders I believe you not to disappoint me. I expect such competence to continue."

I nodded. "That goes without saying, uncle. I'll locate both my sister and Elizabeth and find out what they're planning…and bring Miranda back here with me."

Uncle Cutler smiled, turning to us. "Excellent. Money and clearances for travel have already been prepared. You'll board one of our ships that's to set sail this afternoon."

Mercer bowed to my uncle before placed his hat back on his head, soon heading out of the office. Not giving me even the slightest glance which greatly amused me, my eyes instead escorting the man outside till they returned back to my uncle.

"I don't know how you stand that cur… the man's pesky."

Uncle Cutler smirked, inclining his head at my disbelief. "Once you've had someone work for you close to 15 years, you tend to start to tolerate their faults and lacks in character if they stand for their usefulness and become sufficient to keep by your side. And that's what Mr. Mercer is; a highly useful man to remain close to, as you are soon to notice. So take my advice, Peter…" Uncle Cutler now placed a hand on my shoulder, his voice dead serious. "Always surround yourself with men you can trust, but most importantly benefit from. You'll never know when you arrive to a situation when a favor to be claimed is the only way to make the ends meet without cutting too many corners..."

I spend a moment to let his words to sink in, me then returning his smile as nodded again in understanding. Admiring his infallible ability to anticipate all possible prospects and make them play out as he willed with prudence that never let him down but only advanced his gain in one way or another, proving him superior to all of his enemies. His very systematic way of thinking making me want to learn from him, to help me become as accomplished and grand of a man who didn't wait for the world to turn better, but who made it suit his ideals through his own endeavors. After a few seconds of exchanging stares me taking my own letter from the table, throwing the money in the air before closed it into my fist, the weight of it telling me it to contain more than three months of my past military wages.

"Yes, uncle. I shall be of credit to our family name and the Company. You'll have my word."

"For the time being you'd better concentrate on either one. Because soon you'll have all the time in the world of our own creation to build the type of career for yourself that endorses these present pledges that however might yet be too ill-judged to be ultimately fulfilled in their entirety."

I felt disappointment then, actual irritation appearing on my face this time when I then excused myself from the room without a word more, leaving the office and joined Mercer who was waiting for me at the entrance of the office building. Opening a door of the carriage for me until climbed in himself, his mood as disgruntled as mine had become due to my uncle's last remark, as the coach then jerked backwards once the driver urged the horses into motion. My fingers tapping against the carriage's window sharply as I released a deep sigh.

When would he stop talking to me as if I were still that same inexperienced lad from a year past who knew nothing of the world of EITC? I'd been working for the Company for a long time now, with him long enough for him to understand that if I promised something I would also deliver without failing him. I never had, instead making sure that all went right according to his devices no matter the nature of them. Doing everything he asked, even receiving praise for my desired results directly from him, him recognizing my distinct worth for the Company. And yet he still underestimated me by telling me not to expect my promises for him to be realised until I'd provably kept my word and lived up to his expectations.

"We're here, sir", Mercer's voice cut my indignant train of thought, me shifting my eyes to him before looked through the window. Noticing the coach to have stopped in front of Swann mansion, my hand then creeping under my jacket to take out the items I'd gotten from uncle Cutler. Me tossing our traveling funds to his right-hand man until broke the seal of my note, skimming it through. Well I would yet make my uncle second guess his lingering mistrust in my abilities. Forcing him to acknowledge my aptitude to be up to every single task he'd bestow me without even blinking, by swiftly succeeding in this mission proving that I most certainly hold a candle for him if not in station and experience, but in profitable achievements that would make me worth of all those promises of rewards he'd made for me even since I'd enlisted to his service. To which I was but entitled after all I'd done for the British Crown, and would yet do. As long as my decision to serve King and Country would recompense the betrayals I'd received in exchange of the omission of my duties theretofore, performed purely out of my benevolence.

But no more would I be that naïve. No more.

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **8th chap:**

 **goonie = nightgown, oan = on, wey = way, noo = now, th'morra = tomorrow,** **efter = after, streenge = strange** , **oot = out, 'til = until, weel = well, maw = mother, afore = before, lik' = like, upoan = upon, thro' = though, wi' = with, juist = just, aboot = about, mair = more, ower = over, meself = myself, keek = a look/to look, o' coorse = of course, hoose = house, heid = head, haun = hand, doon = down, wance = once (wance mair = once more), aroond = around, stairt = start, geggy = mouth, aff = off, awa' = away, guid = good, neist = next, atween = between, hert = heart, dauner = walk, goup= stare, ain = own, wee = little/small, utmaist = utmost, wi'oot = without, naw = no**


	10. Entries 9 And 10

**Entries 9 And 10**

"Swiftly now boy! Finish up with the scuttlebutts or batten down the hatches when Cap'n comes out of his cabin, and ye'll be sent up for dressing down duty for lollin' 'bout."

I hold back a tired glare efter succeedin' in wrenchin' yet another heavy barrel upright, ignorin' th' numbness o' me arms as habitually punctured its side wi' a drill 'n' blocked th' formed hole wi' a wooden plug afore too much precious drinkin' water leaked ontae th' deck. Th' _Cornucopia_ 's Quartermaster 'n' Helmsman Mateo noddin' in satisfaction 'n' unfoldin' his thick arms as I keeked up at 'im, causin' 'im to smirk at me due to th' irritation tinted defiance that was displayed oan me face during that short moment o' indifference. I'd been glaikit enough to remove me hat while up at the crow's nest previously that mornin' (one o' those rare moments I didn't have to keep up me guard constantly in fear o' revealin' me true gender to th' rest o' th' crew), so suffferin' from a slight sunstroke 'n' too sleep deprivated oan top o' th' fact that I was worked lik' a dug (for me to prove me worth), I didn't care for keepin' me heid doon that moment 'n' actually wanted to express me indignitation. Tappin' th' barrel remarkably wance finished.

" _Aye aye, sir."_

"That's all and well your cheekiness when I'm around", Mateo stated wi' a wide smile, his face however then turnin' serious as he jabbed his stump thumb toward th' cabin behind Captain McConaughey had remained shut in for hours while inspectin'th' earnings o' th' previous tradin' port we'd departed at sunrise efter spendin' a night anchored. Mateo facin' me again 'n' wavin' his forefinger at me. "But Cap'n isn't such a lenient sod as I am boy, and won't see this type of attitude amusing. He'll put ye over that very same barrel as easily as you'd be on his knee lambasted."

I tried to hold back a blush due to th' sound o' th' sailor's words which were rather embarrassin' when I thought aboot 'em too much from me perspective, even I kenned what he meant in reality. As he lived under a belief that I was a young lad instead o' a woman, for this very reason he 'n' th' rest o' th' men aboard not being at all cautious wi' their at times very ribald quips 'n' behavior while aroond me. So as I gradually but certainly by th' time o' oor third week at sea had become to be treated as one o' 'em, it proved me to have managed to keep me secret weel enough for 'im nae to notice me actual gender (taken intae consideration that lately he seemed to have been keepin' even mair watchful eye oan me due to th' direct order o' th' Captain). This very instance th' Helmsman leanin' doon to wink his droopy eye at me, puttin' a firm haun oan me (as I'd been told so many times) flimsy shoulder that "was lik' a woman's"…At th' time two weeks ago that comment causin' me squirm inwardly, spookin' me.

"As wouldn't it be better to leave such tricks for yer gal in the sack, Ruthford?" he asked, chucklin'. Me makin' an uncomfortable nod but tried to appear eagerly compliant wi' a wide simper.

"Aye, sir."

"Look, the boy admits it!" Mateo exclaimed wi' a coarse guffaw, slappin' me oan th' back so hard that this time unprepared for his superior force o' a male I crashed against th' barrel, me holdin' back a painful wince as Mateo then waved at one o' oor fellow sailors. "Oy, Seaman, ye heard that? The boy has some game back at home, and not only in dice, but with real skirts!"

"That puny son of a gun, ye be talkin' of?" Seaman, as he was called by th' crew as no one aboard seemed to ken his true name, replied incredulously. Th' scar faced man keekin' me thro' wance afore shook his heid in denial. "With a pretty mug like that he be too comely for a sensible girl I tell ye, too cuddly. No lass would want to be a squeeze of such a pansy."

"Well, they go well together then!" Mateo stroke down Seaman's comment that wasn't o' ill intent, th' Helmsman's eyes narrowin' as he faced me neist. "If the two look alike then it shouldn't be too hard to decide who's the pushover and who's the pushunder…No need for the girl to look elsewhere to find her greater, or should I say identical self. As long as there be somethin' else firm to arouse 'er interest."

Lord, their tongues truly were licentious at times…Which was why I did me best to ignore th' roarin' laughter that erupted aroond me then wi' heated cheeks, concentratin' back to me work lik' a coy boy would while earned one mair benevolent pat oan me back.

"The squirt's far too inept downstairs to prove comparative to us, lads!" Waldemar, th' Artillerist o' th' vessel, remarked joyously while oilin' th' joints o' a cannon he'd been maintainin' (me sighin' but gettin' also amused by his comment, as if he only kenned how right he was by sayin' that), 'im glancin' at me contemplatively. "Wonder be the girl satisfied enough not to notice?"

"That the lad's downright fledgling? Damn yer rum gulping devils to hell for wondering, it's clear as this day upon us that Ruthford's not ready to take up ladyloves in talks of men", Topsman Larry interjected, poppin' ontae th' deck from th' riggin' juist oan me right, me liftin' me brows at his sarcasm but remained silent. It wouldn't serve me much to tak' part in a conversation I kenned nothin' aboot. I hadn't exactly "friendly pressed any gals intae me service" lik' 'em, and it was but true that I had nothin' to go oan in th' aspect these men were tantalizin' me aboot. Me willingly choosin' to keep me heid doon again in this matter 'n' allowed 'em to tease me as much as they wanted, lik' so many times afore that it was close to mundane occurrence to me, so much so that th' followin' statements concernin' me nonexistent abilities to acquire true apple for me eye (which painfully stroke wey too close to th' nerve) were left oot o' me attention as long as th' door o' th' Captain's cabin opened wi' a loud bam. Oor skipper practically prancin' oan deck, keekin' lik' a cat who'd juist captured a chubby pigeon, maist contended 'n' cheerful ('n' it didn't pass me awareness that his balance had been notably altered during th' private time spent in his accommodations, me soon learnin' th' reason for his solitary drinkin').

"What this be lads? Grown men bantering a boy for what they lack?" Captain McConaughey's baritone shouted, th' man stridin' forth to where we were. Standin' beside us while threw his baldric o' fine black leather ower his shoulder, which was th' only piece o' his clothin' that indicated to his station o' a well-endowed tradesman, otherwise cloth wi' as worn 'n' soiled claes as his men even he almost ne'er showed 'imself in such neglected 'n' disheveled light while on deck. Noo reekin' lik' a fish left for too long under th' sun, his dirty hair glued to his scalp by sweat that seeped thro' his shirt as much as th' rest o' ours….but it was all 'n' weel, really. I found it his wey o' expressin' to his crew 'im to be juist lik' 'em at grass roots level instead o' that foppish, one step doon from God type o' tyrant, though obviously he was th' only one in full command even during such moments o' steppin' doon from his podium o' a Captain. Me deterrin' a smile for th' thought as chose another barrel from th' line o' unfisnished ones. Five left.

"And whose fault be that, Cap'n? Ye drag our deprivated arses all over the Caribbean and further in return but few pitiful snifters of that accursed mire ye call grog!" th' Steward Rudy responded wi'storm o' laughs from among th' crew, Captain McConaughey poutin' in agreement, scratchin' his bearded cheek before crossed his arms.

"And no women at the horizon but every few miserable weeks spent at the mercy of hunger and tempests!"

"Aye!"

"Aye, that be right!"

"For yer first question I say this; it's utterly the fault of ye buggers for enlisting upon me very service in need of income to waste upon such niceties, that in turn are acquired by grouse free labour during long journeys notified beforehand!" Captain McConaughey replied good-humoredly wi' loud laughter 'imself, then liftin' his hauns as me gaze suddenly got stuck ontae th' joined lockets o'two patron saints, o' St. Anne 'n' Albinus o' Angers that rested upoan his bare chest, as he then smacked his palms together. Leapin' upoan th' barrel I was currently workin' oan, me vaultin' backwards in frightened haste as his knee almost knocked me hat aff me heid, me haun risin' to hold it in place so that me (although obviously tied) locks wouldn't cascade doon to me shoulders, me keekin' up to meet wi' his apologetical eyes 'til his attention was divided amongst th' crew again. Captain McConaughey takin' hold o' th' shroud as his left leg flew up to lean against th' gunwale, th' man spreadin' an arm to th' side as if he was a priest deliverin' a sermon to his congregation.

"But yes gentlemen, I now see the fault of me ways as ye lay them before me... For which I am to compensate instantly, as all due to yer noteworthy courage and loyalty before me mast that has got us here through a ghastly typhoon and waters infested with pirates and privateers alike, all the way to our previous trading post where we surpassed even the canniest expectations in revenue regardless of the losses in cargo suffered in that storm…earning an each blighter of us a several pintful of that undrinkable mire for the rest of the voyage! As for tonight lads, we feast! Splice the Main brace!"

Huge approvin' uproar sounded behind me back as each crewmember released a excited cry oot for oor Captain's unexpected generosity, this announcement indeed sheddin' a light for me earlier observations 'n' explainin' why he'd been in such guid mood wance he'd excited th' cabin. Mateo 'n' Rudy stairtin' a whistlin' contest as th' rest o' th' men were cheerin' for th' expectation o' th' promised upcomin' celebration, all stations abandoned instantly as th' Captain's words sank in in all their merriment 'n' th' crew headed towards th' berth deck to fetch their instruments for tunin' till nightfall, where some hurried straight to th' cargo hold to collect few barrels o' rum. Me followin' th' generated bustle in fact relieved, noo Mateo 'n' th' rest o' th' observin' eyes gone me as weel placin' me tools to deck level 'n' finally stretchin' me strained shoulders 'n' back. Me muscles would be helplessly stuck to'morra if I wouldn't flex 'em properly afore goin' to bed today, experience had taught me that.

"Mateo's flocking ye like a mule, ain't he?"

I smiled, rotatin' me right arm as locked gazes wi' Captain McConaughey who'd flopped doon to sit upoan th' barrel, his leg noo hooked oan top o' th' other as he examined me for a moment. Turnin' towards me 'n' takin' notice o' me mair or less abstracted state o' mind that th' merciless Caribbean sun did nothin' to ease.

"He's taken me order by heart and had ye work exceptionally hard by what I hear…Just a word, and I'll have ye help in the galley, out of his hair."

"Naw. I appreciate yer concern, Captain, but I don't need special treatment. Especially because I'm a woman, I need to prove yer men that I deserve me place aboard this ship 'n' can be o' true use", I responded, Captain McConaughey liftin' his eyebrows at me resolution as he straightened, closin' th' lockets intae his haun as was his habit. As if attemptin' to reach oot to th' saints they embodied, or to th' person who'd endowed 'em to 'im in some time o' his life. That story I hadn't yet heard.

"You've proven yerself plenty, I assure ye. Mateo keeps telling me ye to improve day by day, so by now ye can fool anyone thinking ye're rather hardworking lad… Which is why I'm going to tell Mateo to ease off yer workload, I can't have ye fainting and risking the crew finding out about ye in the hands of the Surgeon", Captain replied afore glanced ower his shoulder, neist leanin' towards me 'n' lowered his voice inaudible to other ears besides mine. "But now that I know yer secret and keep it as one of me own, didn't we agree on first name basis in such relationship o' trust? Edward is me name, Randa. Or Ed if ye favor nicknames like I do. Easier to remember in me line of work where men come and go…"

I sighed, noddin' curtly as adjusted th' hat 'n' pushed it deeper intae me heid (it might've turned intae a paranoid habit ower th' passed weeks, I have to admit). "Aye. Edward."

I did say to have managed to keep me gender under wraps from th' crew…which ye can see isn't efter all th' full truth, as I still don't have th' slightest idea when was it that th' Captain had initially come to put two 'n' two together 'n' eventually figured oot that I hadn't been who I'd told meself to be. I'd guarded me secret gey (very) carefully juist because o' th' frailty o' it, therefore aforehand gettin' rid o' all manner o' telltales that in th' least expressed feminity 'n' could've destroyed me alias along wi' me natural physical traits o' a female body (that would've been 'n' still could become th' maist crucial stumblin' block in me plan upoan discovered by someone, but which for that reason had also been eliminated wi' care 'n' a lot o' old linen). Me repeatedly recountin' th' instructions I'd gotten from Robert, aspirin' to act exactly lik' I'd observed maist men to behave 'n' move, payin' extra caution for me voice by remindin' meself to lower it as much as possible whenever in a situation that required me to speak. But even efter displayin' th' image o' passable masculinity for quite some time efter departin' th' port o' registry (perhaps at times goin'a bit ower th' top in me attempt to gain credibility), maintainin' th' polished disguise devised together wi' Rose that supported me adopted identity as 'er brother, th' documents I'd received to identify me as Robert 'n' which should've surely guaranteed me character hadn't been enough to shield me from suspicions…as somehow, at some time I apparently hadn't been cautious enough, Captain McConaughey had noticed a flaw in me act 'n' made some productive conclusions that were but baneful for me 'n' me desire to remain unnoticed. Leadin' to me exposure.

While daunerin' thro' th' docks oan th' followin' mornin' o' me escape from th' Swann manor me hert had been trobbin' so fast that I'd feared that alone to expose me as an imposter even efter th' few hours o' hastened preparation , me tryin' to stick wi' th' simple design o' th' assumed identity as reheased th' forthcomin' meeting wi' th' Captain o' _Cornucopia_ in me heid during me search for th' correct pier. Th' poundin' in me chest nae lessenin' but only quickenin' wance I'd located th' ship 'n' stridden up th' gangwey oan deck o' th' said merchant vessel, actual fear takin' hold o' me as I behold th' world oan board that was close to utterly foreign to me, th' hectiness 'n' newness o' it close to makin' me turn back there. Me swiftly gettin' ower me uncertainty 'n' replacin' it wi' that same determination that had brought me so far awready that there was no turnin' back, however but barely managin' to control th' nervous fidgetin' o' me hauns efter short moment o' seekin' 'n' stumblin' oot o' th' loadin' sailors' wey afore me gaze had found th' presumed Captain. Th' moment me eyes had hit th' man me actually freezin' oan me spot 'n' comin' to doubt could I pull this scheme aff, wonderin' would me changed appearance fool 'im th' minute I would step up to 'im 'n' introduce meself. In close enough range for his eyes to observe me doon to th' smallest details o' me coupon 'n' in worst case o' scenario detect th' unmistakenly revealin' features o' a fairer sex that men didn't have.

But even he at foremaist glance had seemed to be exactly what Robert had described 'im as, later I'd learned to see another, quite different side o' 'im…Where that much friendlier 'n' less serious (nae to mention notably younger from what I'd pictured) man had remained strictly concealed behind th' impression o' an adamant seafearer his reputation labeled 'im as during that nervewreckin' moment o' prime encounter , indeed comin' across as harsh natured man wi' short black hair 'n' even shorter patience, who barked aroond orders tensely (shockin' change to th' present mind ye). Nae even a trace o' smile oan his lips as he'd peered at th' sailors sharply afore happenin' to find me admittedly rather oot o' place seemin' form among th' working figures wance he'd lifted his eyes from the papers he'd been readin' thro', 'em focusin' oan me.

"Here to enlist, lad?" he'd asked, noddin' his heid in approval to th' sailor who'd come up to 'im wi' his ain contract o' employment previously, th' Captain's voice neist significant as it continued to address me. "Unless ye have a clearance to board me vessel, turn right on yer heels. I have no need for spare members of the crew, nor mere boys wishing to travel to the vast blue for adventures and riches. This is a merchant vessel, not a corsair ship I'm afraid."

"Aye, sir. I've come to report for service", I confirmed, Captain McConaughey turnin' his back to th' Helmsman Mateo 'n' waved me closer. Me sizin' up his one 'n' a half heid taller frame afore keeked up to 'im as courageously as could under his evaluatin', hard goup. Offerin' th' prepared documents as he held oot his palm expectantly.

"Yer name boy?" he'd inquired, foldin' open th' papers 'n' swiftly skimmed 'em thro' 'til his eyes returned intae mine, me lettin' oot a slight breath as ordered me anxious self to settle doon. Reassurin' meself that I could do this, tell that wee lie that would grant me th' permission to board 'n join th' crew, nevertheless fearin' me voice to tremble when I stairted to speak again.

"Robert Ruthford, sir", I'd told 'im, luckily succeedin' in maskin' th' higher pich o' me voice as th' Captain didn't appear to suspect anythin' then, returnin' his irises to th' documents for confirmation.

"Captain, lad", he stressed, me keekin' doon humbly 'n' hidin' under th' brim o' me borrowed hat as he continued. "Have any previous experience in sailing, Mr. Ruthford?"

"None, Cap'n."

"That's alright I suppose. There already are enough men to handle the strenuous tasks...Ye're one of the last to arrive", Captain mused as a response wi' a lift o' his eyebrows, me followin' how his fingers then sloppily refolded th' papers afore handin' 'em back to me. "Welcome aboard _Cornucopia_ , Mr. Ruthford. The accommodations of the crew are located down at the berth deck, ye can take yer belongings there and come back up to report to Mateo who'll present ye with your station... And for future reference, Mateo here is me right hand aboard this vessel and his orders are as good as mine, which ye are to obey readily without any objections. Understood?"

I consented wi' a nod, puttin' th' papers intae me bag as inwardly thanked God for have helped me thro' this foremaist trial in me still yet to come hoax. "Aye, Cap'n."

For a week 'n' a half that followed I'd been bestowed mostly wi' small tasks assigned according to me abilities o' that time (which were almost nonexistent, nae even common sense savin' me from th' trickiest situations Robert had warned me aboot, for which I'd been left wi' th' easiest task o' swabbin' 'n' holystonin' th' deck for days). Me workin' as a cabin boy o' somewhat who performed under th' command o' everyone higher in merit, but mostly Mateo 'n' Captain McConaghey, as previously instructed me movin' up to mair demandin' labor wance at th' end o' oor second week at sea I'd stairted to finally show signs o' improvement in some areas. Nae long efter masterin' th' basic skills o' a sailor to go by wi'oot gettin' meself killed at worst, as weel as at times rather decent talent in dice from those several evenings me crewmates had challenged me to play for me portions o' crog they'd noticed me to pass ower whenever I'd been able.

But regardless o' me progressive success in improvin' as a buddin' sailor, lik' accounted earlier th' foremaist weeks had taken a serious toll oan me 'n' tremendously swayed me previously resolute faith in me ain ability to survive anythin' this journey would bring forth during me search o' William. Th' beginnin' o' th' voyage instantly changin' to a real struggle wi' several misfortunes 'n' setbacks that oan several occasions had made me wonder aboot Robert's hunches...Aboot could I, mere lass wi' no former experience in hard seafare in th' end wade thro' deep water such as this wi'oot remainin' flounderin' in it lik' a fish oan dry land. Added to th' fact that as time went by 'n' nae any valid information aboot William's current location resurfaced during oor short stops at several trading posts across Haiti 'n' Cuba, me makin' stealth inquiries aroond th' town whenever I could sneak awa' from th' ship long enough for no one to notice, keepin' in mind nae to give me real name to any o' th' people I spoke wi' nor to draw any kind o' attention to meself. As I didn't want any word o' me search to possibly reach me uncle's or his assistant's ears (who wi'oot a doubt had been sent to find me, or at least to get oanto me trail sooner or later). But all I'd heard so far aboot William were but rumors 'emselves, 'n' when efter some time o' sailin' ('n' by some miracle survivin' th' typhoon wi'oot serious casualties) th' _Cornucopia_ had stopped by a town rougly but 18 leagues awa' from th' pirate town Tortuga William had mentioned ('n' from where he'd said to primarily try to find Sparrow), I'd managed to find a man who'd seen 'im there aboot two weeks past. Indeed askin' aboot th' said scroundrel 'n' his whereabouts, however wi'oot findin' 'im, 'n' neither did I learn any mair aboot William from th' fisherman or anyone else. Leavin' me wi' practically nothin', despair stairtin' to tak' ower me in many weys when even further discouraged I'd returned back to th' ship. Empty handed again.

But to return to me earlier account aboot th' owerall life aboard th' vessel... although th' shoddy accommodations (nae to mention th' lack o' close to any kind o' privacy), always shiftin' 'n' at times dramatic changes in weather 'n' constant, ne'er endin' tryin' manual labor were close to overwhelm me, I'd decided nae to give up. Wi' gritted teeth workin' till me hauns practically bled, relinquishin' o' all desire o' comfort by leavin' it behind me wance I always forced meself to remember th' reason I'd originally joined this voyage at times o' deepest desperation 'n' failure. Thought o' William 'n' me burnin' desire to find 'im keepin' me goin', givin' me strength to endure, me tenacity provin' worthwhile when me diligence finally stairted to earn me th' crew's as weel as th' Captain's trust bit by bit. Th' austerity they'd showed me thro' extensive work 'n' relentless discipline lessenin' to mair companiable treatment, to what it was noo, which in turn further verified th' impression that no one seemed to have seen thro' me lie shrouded identity. Relievin' me th' longer period o' time I'd spent at sea 'n' I was still regarded as Robert Ruthford, current assistant Cooper o' _Cornucopia_...

But lik' said, this sense o' trust that had formed atween th' crew also had its doonside, at times lowerin' me guard in a wey that had allowed th' Captain to get a wind o' me pretense. As how else it could've been explained that by some means he'd gotten to th' bottom o' me secret 'n' been sufficiently convinced by th' expected, occasional slips in me act that afore I kenned it I'd revealed meself to 'im. 'N' noo, he was aware o' everythin'. O' who I really was 'n' why I'd infiltrated aboard his vessel in disguise. O'what I'd set oot to do.

It had happened aboot two weeks out at sea, one awfully tedious efternoon when we'd been caught in a halcyon 'n' there hadn't been much to do aboard, Captain McConaughey givin' orders for th' crew to owerhaul th' whole cordage to prevent th' damaged ropes from stairtin' abradin' th' sails, where while aloft I'd been told to memorize each 'n' every line up above, so that by th' neist time I'd be sent up there I'd "ken th' ropes" lik' th' back o' me haun if nae better...which had been much harder than Mateo had previously implied while siccin' me to climb efter th' other men. As for th' foremaist ten to twenty minutes I hadn't been able to do almost anythin', so terrified I'd been. Clutchin' to th' ropes 'n' sailbooms wance I'd somehow climbed to th' top o' th' mizzenmast, earnin' several amused laughters when me behaviour seemed but hilarious to me fellow sailors, me attemptin' to control me nerves that were makin' me redundantly fearful o' th' task at haun afore I'd finally managed to leave th' maist safe place oan th' solid spar.

"Careful, ye won't be wanting to chunder here, laddie!" Larry had screamed from below me, chucklin', me rollin' me eyes at 'im wi'oot however leanin' forth to keek at 'im 'n' riskin' me feet slippin'. "I'm right below ye should ye aim prove excellent."

"Come on lad, ease a bit will ye?" someone exclaimed. "This drop won't kille ye."

 _Have ye tried then?_ I wanted to ask, glancin' doon momentarily 'n' instantly feelin' me stomach to churn. Oh no, I _would nae_ throw up. I'd been thro' worse than this, hadn't I?

"Quit being such a girl 'bout it and get hustling! I reduce yer debt to three pintfuls if ye're back down here in an hour without falling!" Mateo added, his voice interruptin' me attempt to recollect a time much mair frightenin' than th' present, me rockin' 100 feet high from a proper footing for me less than reliable legs in this still gey unknown terrain.

Sure I'd drawn from that same perseverance while scalin' up th' rigging, tellin' me that I'd gained enough praxis to manage a routine visit above deck level (as I'd been to th' crow's nest several times afore oan a windy weather, which was located much higher). But that little life experience I had should've told me that things keeked much different from th' opposite point o' view, in this case from th' top o' th' ship as I'd been goupin' back doon to th' faraway deck. Th' freish kind o' horror drainin' me aff all self-confidence in a hertbeat, me bitin' back th' sharp comments that were rollin' at th' tip o' me tongue when th' crewmen's teases 'n' Mateo's mirth filled howl o' a laugh upon seein' me half petrified form stairted to get oan me nerves mair than th' dread I was sufferin' from. In fact eventually helpin' me to snap oot o' me state o' stagnation, th' desire to prove meself above their ridicule causin' me to finally reconnect wi' me rational self, drivin' me to get th' job done.

But regardless o' me rediscovered resolve, th' fact was that I'd rarely been to places that high, 'n' it was a whole lot o' different from a walk oan a cliff. 'N' even though there was no wind or waves hittin' against th' ship's hull that could've caused me to sway 'n' fall to me accidental death, therefore easin' me work tremendously, I was at first but clueless o' what to do. But efter I'd spent a few moments upon spyin' Larry 'n' Seaman I soon got th' basic idea 'n' tried to mimic 'em th' best I could, wi' a result that one long half an hour later I'd finished wi' two sails. Earnin' a highly incredulous but still eventual approvin' nod from Mateo who'd climbed up to check up oan me progress. So somewhat delighted o' me success I'd then straightened me posture, efter Captain had issued a command to return back to th' main deck me carefully risin' to stand upoan th' spar 'n' headed towards th' shroud which woud take me to th' fighting top below me. 'N' grippin' tightly to whatever rope I could find (nae believin' Seaman who as an ol' seadog was practically scurryin' across th' spars lik' that pirate Captain Barbossa's monkey) I managed to balance me wey all th' wey to th' steadier ground. Waldermar flashin' me a toothless grin to compliment me in middle o' windin' a sheet o' rope, me shruggin' in response as turned aroond, aboot to continue me journey doonward.

But afore I kenned it a warnin' was given from above us, but I'd only turned when somethin' fell upoan me, cloudin' me vision 'n' startlin' me when everythin' went black all so suddenly. In a blink o' an eye later me realizin' to have been covered by a sail that had apparently detached from th' main mast 'n' escaped in th' revived breeze from th' hauns o' a sailor who'd been tasked to replace it. Me arms as weel as Waldermar's attemptin' to untackle th' fabric to free me from its folds, but noo blind as a bat I'd accidentally stepped intae th' coil o' rope. For me neist 'n' even greater fright me trippin' ower, nae a sound havin' time to leave me lips as I became weightless, stairtin' to fall, me hauns tryin' to find somethin' to grab oan. Juist passin' th' aidin' sailor's outstretched fingers as me hert stopped beatin' for surprise, th' sail that had wrapped aroond me finally releasin' me 'n'allowin' me to see meself dangerously close in oan th' hard wooden surface that was th' deck in growin' speed. Th' thought o' fallin' finally kickin' in 'n' I closed me eyes in unspeakable terror that in that same moment erupted in me chest, me heid screamin' that I in a few seconds I was as guid as dead...but as th' startled calls o' th' crew sounded in me ears me fall was then abruptly cut short, me eyes openin' in bafflement to peer up to see me leg entangled wi' th' cord 'n' Waldemar who'd narrowly managed to tak' hold o' it wi' Larry, leavin' me hangin' noo halfway from th' deck. Me releasin' a relieved breath as grasped me hat to prevent it from fallin' aff completely, relaxin' efter th' fleetin' moment o' gettin' convinced o' me ain death. Th' fear reducin' to half noo that I was some kind o' safe, me keekin' doon 'n' noticin' Captain McConaughey to dauner below me.

"Ye alright, lad?" he called, peerin' against th' sun. Me wavin' me free haun reassuringly as directed a thankful gaze at th' sailors who'd saved me from th' drop.

"Aye, Cap'n."

I had to say that. Because juist when I'd thought o' survivin' th' incident wi'oot a sctratch, I then felt th' rope to stairt to give in. Me liftin' me heid in scare to witness how wi' a barely audible squeakin' sound th' worn string was aboot to snap, me irises flickerin' up to me rescuers who as weel noo noticed me predicament to be far from ower. Captain McConaughey's voice shoutin' 'em to hoist me back up, me neist jerkin' doonward as th' two men attempted to haul me higher at th' cost o' me lifeline failin' further. 'N' they indeed shouldn't have done that, as in but a second th' rope gave in wance 'n' for all at th' stress o' me weight, this time a real scream leavin' me lips as I commenced me second free fall thro' th' air. Juist waitin' for th' impact me eyes squeezed shut, takin' in a breath to prepare for th' great pain o' me bones shatterin' wance I'd hit th' deck violently.

But th' crash didn't come, 'n' instead I was soon seized by someone midair, me hearin' a chagrined moan 'n' a loud slam as I did fall doon but nae alone. Me landin' intae th' awaitin' arms o' Captain McConaghey who caught me, stumblin' back 'n' eventually trippin' 'imself to th' dropped sail 'n' collapsin' against a group o' barrels that had been forgotten to th' foredeck. Me endin' up gainin' but a light ache oan me knee 'n' elbow where same couldn't be said aboot th' Captain who'd hit his heid oan one o' th' casks, me watchin' 'im to smooth th' back o' his smartin' heid wi' a irritated keek oan his coupon. Apologies however gettin' forgotten for th' moment when I realized me hat to have finally vanished, me noticin' it to have flung half a meter awa' from me. Too far for me to discreetly snatch it...'N' even me hair was covered wi' a scarf it wouldn't have done much guid anymair as I then locked gazes wi' th' Captain, frownin' as his eyes suddenly darted from me coupon to somewhere lower, me followin' his cue 'n' noticin' how th' linen me chest was bound wi' was peekin' under th' collar o' me roomy shirt. Panic surgin' ower me as I hurried to cover me chest better afore I met his gaze again, which was wey too thoughtful to assure me that he hadn't taken notice o' th' bandages hidden under me claes (as he'd laid eyes upoan 'em only for a fleeting moment to mak' anythin' oot o' it).

"Ye're injured, Ruthford?" he questioned. Me deterrin' a cringe as inclined me heid in consent, leverin' meself up to me knees.

"Aye. I fractured a bone back at home after falling from a tree", I lied, Captain McConaughey weighin' me answer for awhile 'til rose to his feet.

"Indeed ye did? Well, as it's been already two weeks shouldn't ye remove that dirty bandage or have it changed?"

I didn't respond to that, too nervous his question had made me. Us neist simply examinin'one another as th' other members o' th' crew stairted to arrive to th' scene, me holdin' back an urge to squirm under th' Captain's measurin' irises as he then offered me a haun. Me acceptin' it wi' a mumbled apology 'n' he yanked me up afore bendin' doon to recover me hat, eyein' at it a streenge face oan his coupon 'til put it back oan me heid. Deep. Th' keek in his eyes actually astonishin' me shortly as he took a step back, facin' th' crew.

"Ye alright, Ruthford?" he asked again, this time so loudly that others could hear 'im, me blinkin' me eyes 'n' collected meself afore replyin. Glancin' aroond meself to see was I given any odd stares from th' rest o' th' men, th' lack o' 'em relievin' me mair by implyin' that no one in fact had noticed anythin'...

"No, cap'n."

"Very well. Back to your stations men, the lad's unscathed!" Captain McConaughey shouted, gesturin' th' crew to disperse back to their original tasks 'n' gave a few freish orders to prepare th' ship for th' continuation o' oor voyage so that she would tak' th' maist o' th' returnin' wind. Me pullin' th' jacket tighter aroond me 'n' makin' sure th' hat would stay put in th' future wi'oot fallin' aff easily. Waldemar 'n' Larry daunerin' past me 'n' pattin' me oan th' back apologetically, me shruggin' th' incident aff wi' as casual grin as could conjure. Nothin' had in th' end happened, I wasn't dead, 'n' even for a moment it had seemed lik' it me identity hadn't been revealed to th' crew... But even I tried to seem calm, me bloodstream was still full o' adrenaline, proven wance I lifted me palm 'n' saw it shake.

"Ruthford!"

I stuffed me haun intae me pocket afore keeked up to Captain McConaghey in surprise (or even in slight discomforted doubt due to his so earnest bearing), th' man liftin' his jaw 'til beckoned towards his accommodations.

"My cabin, now."

I nodded briskly but didn't follow 'im at first, spendin' a moment to carefully reel back to what had occurred juist noo. To wonder aboot th' reason he could have to personally summon me to his cabin when I'd ne'er been called there afore, even efter me greatest mishaps (lik' fallin' asleep while scopin' duty 'n' causin' th' ship to run intae some shoals). Therefore that part o' me that continuously feared to be caught preparin' mentally for what was waitin' for me within those closed walls, 'til I then reassured meself to be surely worryin' ower nothin'. As despite o' that fleetin' moment o' dread efter unwantedly offerin' 'im a glimpse o' th' bounds under me shirt ( which I'd however covered for wi' a sufficient lie), he hadn't seemed any less lik' 'imself while orderin' me to his cabin... But although I was then daunerin' efter th' Captain in what it seemed ease to th' outer eyes, still that same terrified inner voice was warnin' me to be careful wi' everythin' I'd say 'n' do from 'ere onward while alone wi' 'im. As though quick 'n' bypassable instant, he might've efter all come to discern th' flaw I'd tried to hide, wantin' to have a talk wi' me alone when there wasn't really a need for it.

So wi' a tentative state o' mind I came by th' door o 'th' cabin which Captain McConaughey was keepin' open for me, beckonin' me to enter afore 'im, me adjustin' me coat wance mair as if to appease meself, 'til cleared me throat 'n' went in. Hearin' th' door indeed to slam closed 'n' even bolt shut while I advanced within Captain's private quarters, nae thinkin' much o' it then as took in th' classy furniture 'n' th' items from all ower th' word Captain McConaghey had acquired. Primordial masks from what I jaloused as Africa, textiles o' th' unmade bed 'n' pieces o' claes thrown upoan th' chairs o' utterly unknown origin due to their finesse 'n' exceptional quality, in addition to few skillfully crafted pipes 'n' quills wi' their casings. Several documents includin' cargo inventory spread in heaps oan top o' th' messy writing desk, th' earnings o' th' previous tradin' post as weel abandoned oan th' table efter countin'. Captain didn't seem to be th' maist organized 'n' clean person... Weel, maist men weren't. While thinkin' this me irises remainin' focused oan th' partly scattered coins for awhile where Captain McConaughey had apparently stopped by th' doorwey, to examine me.

"What was it ye wanted to discuss, Cap'n?" I asked then, breakin' th' silence that had fallen when Captain remained quiet behind me. His noo definitely oot o' place behaviour provin' me earlier hopes wrong as his tone was but covert when it finally answered, puzzlin' me.

"More like drawing a conclusion. This won't require any spoken words but rather the exact opposite."

Despite o' me mustered assertiveness in further keepin' up appearances credibly enough to mislead 'im during this confrontation, I couldn't have prepared meself to what happened neist against all me expectations. Efter turnin' to face th' Captain wi' a baffled frown me findin' me haun to have been caught by th' man afore he'd then seized me, me eyes widenin' to thunderstruck plates when in one suave move he'd managed to coop up me chin 'n' brought me against'im, oot o' nowhere his lips somehow meetin' mine afore I could do much thinkin' o' what was goin' oan. Th' suddenness o' th' whole situation 'n' his highly abrupt actions holdin' me in some kind o' a dismayed trance for a few seconds, me weylaid brain failin' to signal me to turn aghast 'til his kiss was forcing its wey even deeper 'n' his haun traveled doon to squeeze me buttock. Me sense o' discretion finally wellin' up 'n' drivin' me to raise me arms up wi' a flash o' dumbfounded anger, shovin' 'im aff me. In middle o' th' surgin' ootrage me however underlinin' th' importance o' nae lettin' this unexpected development to affect me display too conspicuously, me though nae needin' to aim to keek baffled beyond belief wance I retreated 'n' gouped at me Captain in utmaist confusion (suppressin' all surfacin' traits that would incriminate me as a woman, such as a desire to smack 'im right across th' coupon). Nae efter all bein' able to hold back th' furious blush, which I guess would be acceptable taken intae an account that in theory both o' us were men, me bein' fully entitled to blush lik' a lass efter me Captain had all so suddenly winched me.

"Sir, what...What…do ye think yer doing?" I stammered, battlin' against th' shock that risked me to blow me cover right then 'n' there by tryin' to turn me to that coy lass I was at hert under me pretense (who was understandably furious to have been kissed wi'oot a permission). Captain McConaughey however nae seemin' to tak' much interest in me bewilderment as he gouped intae me eyes disturbingly deep, smug face oan his coupon noo. Explorin' me irises as let oot a jovial laugh.

"I had to do somethign to be sure...and by the look on yer face I seem to have been right", he replied, foldin' his arms confidently as I kept me ground at th' face o' his measurin' gaze despite o' th' slight twitch o' me body I couldn't control.

"I...I don't follow, Cap'n."

"Come on now, Mr. Ruthford. Or is it, Miss? Because I have to say to be a little at loss here, as it was strictly stated in yer papers that a _young man_ of that name should've embarked me ship instead of a less hairier and notably fairer conman. Am I wrong?"

I deterred th' urge to press me fingers oan me lips, which for me chagrin were still tinglin' due to th' brief lockin' lips wi' his, me keekin' doon 'n' hidin' me eyes by glancin' aboot th' room. Liftin' me jaw as a sign o' absolute denial. His so sure delivery in th' end stairtin' to mak' me nervous even I tried to stay serene while confronted wi' his accurate statements. "I assure ye Cap'n, I have no idea what ye're getting at with this. I'm as less of a Miss than any sailor on board."

"Do not underestimate me awareness when it comes to people working for me", Captain McConaughey stated, his voice less amused as he noo levered a strict goup to me direction that made clear I wasn't foolin' 'im. Freezin' me oan me spot when he stepped forward, pointin' to th' door. "I'm far less of an unsuspecting lummox than the rest of the lot out there, so don't try to play me any further. I know yer game along with yer secret, so why insist on taking this charade any further? Go on, strike me. I just granted ye the one of a kind right for it."

He keeked at me haun that had clenched intae a fist, me cursin' meself to hell in me mind as swifty hid it behind me back, stayin' silent while collected th' tranquil bits o' meself to answer as impassively as possible.

"Whatever ye mean by all that, I do not know. I have nothing to hide."

Captain McConaughey had released a long sigh o' boredom at this point, wi' a lift o' brows then glancin' at me chest, his followin' words triggerin' a visible flinch that I couldn't have hidden even I'd wanted to. "Except those? Such a tenuous lie like a broken rib be damned...Good job at tying those down to mere oblivion, but I got a pretty profound view regardless when ye fell into me lap earilier..." I said nothing as he soon continued efter a short examination, waitin' for me to crack 'n' rat meself oot to 'im thro' me reaction. "Ye should thank yer luck that the rest of the crew is too dense to realize that everything isn't quite in place with ye, even from the start ye've been a prominent fish miles out of water."

"I don't understand", I insisted, but although I did me best to sound ignorant o' his words 'n' that they held no significance to me, I kenned I'd awready lost th' game 'n' was driven to a corner mair by each statement that left his lips. 'Im succeedin' in makin' me anxious wi' his fishin'remarks that were meant to uncover me bit by bit 'til I'd give intae his pryin', me stairtin' to accept that there was wee I could say to turn his heid aroond 'n' convince 'im to have gotten a wrong idea aboot me.

"You do perfectly", he said surely, me avoidin' 'im when he daunered past me to get to th' desk where a bottle o' rum had been left neist to th' papers, 'im shakin' it a few times 'n' efter findin' it half empty for his surprise he sighed for th' second time 'n' poured half o' th' contents intae a glass, keekin' at me. "So don't go on believing any of those lies I'm not further going to swallow to help ye. They won't improve yer position, just dilute me patience, and ye as well as all others aboard this ship know that me temper is not to be tested. The cat's way out of the bag now for ye to try to shove it back in."

He eyed at me paused frame for awhile as I stood in front o' 'im in panic, me heid fillin' wi' different ideas o' how to get oot o' this mess wance I'd been confirmed o' th' fact that Captain McConaughey kenned everythin' aboot me secret. His knowledgeable demeanor 'n' doubtless smile 'n' gaze made no mistake to lull me intae false sense o' security, provin' me that he'd pierced thro' me disguise 'n' lies, stripped 'em doon so that there was noo only th' true me left to answer for me deception. Robert's warnings returnin' in me mind again as I stairted to fear th' consequences, me nae bein' able to speak as Captain McConaughey then straightened his posture, puttin' his glass awa' efter emptyin' it.

"Besides, ye revealed yerself instantly after entering. Female body has a natural tendency to respond to a man's caress, unwanted or not. And that I know for a fact. So ye couldn't have fooled me with anything ye said after I'd finally gotten to the bottom of things... I know a woman when I feel one."

I stood wi' bated breath as after stoppin' Captain stretched oot his haun, removin' me hat 'n' scarf, gainin' another knowin' keek in his eyes wance me long hair fell oanto me shoulders as if to prove his point. 'Im then however takin' notice o' me fearstricken form, th' man makin' a bafflin' half smile instead o' th' expected furiated grimace 'n' inclined his heid at me questionably.

"Bad joke?"

Th' casual nature o' th' question eased me terror a bit by takin' me aback, replacin' some o' me fear o' gettin' thrown intae th' brig for impersonatin' as a man. Me snatchin' me hat back from 'im as released a resigned breath, steppin' back wi' a serious face oan me coupon 'n' eyed at 'im suspiciously from a safe distance, as tried to figure oot what was goin' thro' his heid right then. Why hadn't he awready sounded th' alarm or wasn't draggin' me to th' deck to be flogged? Why was he still standin' there drinkin' rum all so relaxed, when one o' his crewmen had turned oot to be a woman o' all things? I couldn't understand what was th' point in unveilin' me identity so secretly, unbeknownst to everyone else...'Til efter a moment o' thinkin' me imagination got awa' from me 'n' I evaluated th' situation far further than I should've, me mind soon fillin' wi' as equally terrifyin' realization as whipping (which had seemed tenable then). In that same spur o' a misunderstandin' me takin' an ol' ledger from th' writin' desk for his apparent dismay, dashin' to th' other side o' th' cabin as th' feelings o' bewilderment 'n' anger returned from their short absence, me keekin' intae th' man's eyes in plain disdain as believed to have gotten to th' bottom o' his intentions in turn.

"Very weel, ye're correct. I'm a woman. But juist because o' that don't think that I 'll let ye get yer wey wi' me!" I told 'im, this time ignorin' th' fear o' been locked intae th' same room wi' a man who probably planned oan benefittin' this discovery o' a female oan board, th' individual in question narrowin' his eyes at me defiance. "I'll rather jump oot o' that window 'n' drown than let ye touch me."

I hoisted' th' book higher to warn 'im from approachin', Captain McConaughey goupin' at me flabbergasted 'til he then lifted his hauns soothingly, shakin' his heid in great amusement.

"Whoa, no...Let's remain calm here. There's no need to use that old, dusty booklet on me, especially when it does little to harm me."

I glanced at me improvised weapon, fathomin' that indeed th' book even if heavy was ancient 'n' wouldn't do mair than leave a painful bump at best. Me exchangin' a stare wi' 'im, his sincere turned gaze strongly advocatin' 'im when he soon continued, holdin' oot his arm this time to reclaim th' book from me.

"It's alright, I tell ye. I'm a married man, so what ye seem to fear isn't at all why I asked ye here. Ye're safe", he reassured, me leanin' back in freish surprise. Frownin'.

"Married?" I repeated poignantly, th' man shruggin', clear sarcasm in his eyes as returned me disbelief wi' a matter-o'fact shrug.

"Life of a sailor can be a lonely one to all men with or without wives."

Even this bit o' information didn't make me any happier (taken that this man though married had had th' impudence to kiss another woman, no matter if he'd treated is as an experiment), I did believe 'im when he said nae to touch me efter a sceptical snort. I could see it from 'im then as he lifted up his hauns again, calmly steppin' forth to reach for th' ledger, me lettin' oot a sigh as eventually lowered it 'n' handed it ower. Captain McConaughey noddin' in gratitude to have seen me resistance to drop 'n' returned th' object back to th' table, resumin' in drinkin' th' rest o' his rum as another oppressive silence fell atween us when I wasn't all relaxed juist yet. Unaware o' what was goin' to happen neist.

"What are ye goin' to..." I stairted, trailin' aff at th' end as rubbed me left arm in worry ('n' at that point embarrassed o' me previous, exaggerative behavior), measurin' th' Captain questionably. Watchin' how he poured th' last o' th' rum intae his glass afore placin' th' empty bottle rather loudly back to its place, causin' me to gasp when th' silence was abruptly cut again.

"Do?" he ended me sentence, smilin'. "I'm not gonna do anything. This quite amuses me actually. As well as lonely it's a very humdrum life, sailing the seas without a single eventful epoch to thrive on for weeks, months... and as I'm not referring to the common incident of pirates or privateers alike attempting to loot us, frankly speaking _this_ doesn't surprise me either (at this point he'd beckoned to me). As ye're not the first runaway I've discovered from me ship, and certainly won't be the last as long as there're plenty of girls like ye in the world...running away from an abusive father, brother...marriage, confining responsibilities of a life as a woman...or mere boredom. I'm sure we can fit ye right in one of those types at the end of our chat. The continuation and how should it play out is completely up to ye."

I thought a moment, hard, measurin' his bearing 'n' address from every angle afore comprisin' an reply. Still rather stunned for this ootcome o' th' maist dreaded scenario I'd imagined from th possibilities that could happen efter leavin' th' safety o' home, findin' th' Captain's lenient attitude towards me foul play astonishin' to believe 'n'dooright unbelievable. But also relieved from immense amount o' stress 'n' saved from any manner o' physical punishment (includin' instant death at th' end o' rope), I was then allowed to relax. Me sighin' for another time 'n' even managin' a wee thankful smile, me noddin' me heid at Captain McConaughey respectively.

"Thank ye for ye leniency, Cap'n. Forgive me for me deceptive actions, I wouldn't have behaved so if I didn't have me reasons."

"I believe ye do", Captain agreed. "It's been a while since I've heard that dialect so far out here...Ye're a long way from Scottish _muirs_."

"Aye."

"Well then...first question."

I waited Captain McConaughey to continue, 'im however neist simply bafflin' me by grabbin' a shirt that had been flung oan top o' a nearby chair, throwin' it to me.

"Ye're good with needlework, aye? Dare hope so, because that is the first thing ye can do to repay yer treachery", he remarked, me glancin' back 'n' forth from th' worn shirt to th' man incredulous, but in th' end only shook me heid at 'im 'n' th' whole streenge turn o' events.

"Lucky for ye that yer stowaway isn't one o' those minted society lasses who can only stand bonny in their corsets 'n' gossip", I'd told 'im. Captain returnin' me statement wi' a contended smile, inclinin' his heid when I stairted to inspect th' shirt carefully. Cringin' inwardly for th' poor condition o' it, doubtin' would I be able to salvage it wance I stuck a few fingers thro' th' worst holes, which all in all made his request even mair unreasonable. (Wance again me nae believin' to have found meself from me Captain's cabin sowin' his cleas instead o' me very ain cell in th' brig).

"I'll take that as a yes, then. I'm afraid all I have to offer are a darnin' needle 'n' rough tread used to repair sails... We aren't prepared to sow our own clothes here, nor much else", he responded, wavin' towards th' drawers o' th' table significantly afore slumpin' doon to a chair behind 'im 'n' recovered a freish bottle o' beverage he'd apparently hidden within a cabinet behind a concealed compartment. Me blinkin' for wonder as saw 'im yank th' cork aff wi' his teeth, th' sight bringin' a certain individual intae me mind I'd rather left unremembered that moment, as he'd awready caused enough trouble as a mere recollection for me to give 'im a single thought mair. Th' last thing I needed was to think' o' Jack Sparrow.

"I'll manage, Cap'n. Th' final result won't be gey fine, but at least ye'll be able to wear this again for some time", I said, placin' th' shirt oan th' abjacent couch.

"As long as it withholds a few mair weeks of seafare, I'm satisfied. Not until then can I acquire new effects, as we have a tight schedule to uphold till the end of the following month."

I eyed at 'im for awhile 'til slid me jacket from me shoulders, actually heavin' oot a satisfied sigh efter finally gettin' to remove it wi'oot a need to use it to conceal me figure in this torrid heat anymair. In this noo proved to be safe terrain behind closed doors me being free to be meself again efter such a long time, it makin' me smile wance I no further had to keep up me guard. But juist as I finally thought to have made it to clear waters, lik' back at Swann manor oan th' mornin' o' William's arrest me sleeve got caught up to a nail that had been pushed oot from th' wooden surface o' th' couch, me nae noticin' it 'til both o' us heard a sound o' tearin' fabric followed by th' patter o' th' tiny objects I'd asked Rose to conceal within me clothin'. Me keekin' doon wi' frightful eyes as watched th' gems stream doon ontae th' deck at me feet, Captain's gaze o' coorse nae missin' th' valuable jewels fallin' oot o' th' ripped seam as I hastened to catch 'em wi' me haun, afore me irises shot up to th' man who'd turned earnest in a blink o' an eye upon witnessin' me hidden reserves. Leavin' 'im contemplative 'n' by th' surfaced keek oan his coupon nae in a guid wey, 'im straightenin' his posture 'n' eventually standin' efter he'd measured me from heid to toe several times, lik' me soon reachin' a false, but what it seemed lik' an accurate conclusion.

"I see...Ye're smuggling goods aboard me ship, lass?" he deduced, for th' foremaist time during oor conversation noo in fact appearin' threatenin' efter one mair glance at th' gems in me haun.

"No. No, this is nae what it seems lik', Cap'n", I hurried to say, retreatin', th' panicked me returnin' as I in turn tried to convince 'im o' me sincerity. "I can explain."

"Hopefully. Because otherwise I after all must consider locking yer up against me promises, and hand yer over to the authorities at the next port. And when I think about it these gems do explain yer need to disguise yerself as a man and personate as one of the sailors enlisted to me service. Why else would ye require an alias?"

"I'm nae smugglin' anythin'!" I breathed, biddin' 'im to listen to me wi' me gaze. "These are mine. I needed currency for travel, 'n' as I had no actual capitol in me person this was th' only wey for me to mak' sure to get by as I had no idea how long would it tak' for me to find 'im... Don't have me detained, I cannot be delivered to th' authorities...I can pay ye handsomely if ye juist let this go."

Captain McConaughey was quiet for a wee moment, frownin' at th' mention o' "'im" as startled I'd babbled a bit too much again, liftin' his eyebrows in disbelief as his hauns then rose to his hips. "Sounds like something a runaway criminal would say. Ye stole these gems?"

"No, I didn't. Please Captain McConaughey, ye must believe me. I received these gems from me uncle as a gift, 'n' I took 'em wi' me to cover me travelin' expenses 'n' whatnot. I'm no criminal, 'n' when it comes to me need to use a fake name 'n'identity...there's a whole other reason for that."

Me gaze had dropped then, me hert squeezin' wance I remembered William 'n' me uncle who at that very moment was probably scouring th' whole Caribbean to pinpoint me location as much as William's. Therefore Captain McConaughey's threat to turn me in to th' marines terrifyin' me for that sole reason.

"And how this story of yers is related to _him_?" he asked then, efter a short exchange o' serious stares 'im then sighin', sittin' back doon. "What's yer name? Real name?"

"Miranda Martins, Cap'n."

Captain McConaughey had been visibly affected by th' sound o' me name, for me confusion blinkin' afore pausin' to goup at me an odd face oan his coupon. 'Im remainin' thoughtful as long as it took 'im to speak again.

"Martins?"

"Aye...Is there somethin' distasteful aboot that name?"

"No. I just used to know someone by that name...A lifetime ago."

I hadn't comprehended what he'd meant by sayin' that, but efter a fleetin' moment o' thinkin' th' Captain then resumed back to his usual self, beckonin' me to continue as poured some rum intae two cups.

"Let's hear it then, Miss Martins. Yer reason to have brought this amount of unexplained valuables aboard me vessel, sown into the clothes of the man I presume as yer partner in this trickery. I'll then decide shall ye deserve to have this drink with me."

* * *

I clenched me fingers tighter together while heaved oot a strained breath, neist tryin' to catch it as eyed at Edward suspiciously who was returnin' me goup indomitably, his body ready for th' upcomin' encounter as he circled me lik' a predator preparin' to leap at me. Me followin' his suite as waited 'im to finally mak' a move, swallowin' nervously as meself didn't wait for th' continuation o' oor fight wi' delight. Me knuckles awready achin' as they were, me lettin' oot a sigh as tried to relax so that I'd be ready for his attack, however it nae easin' me stand much that Mateo was screamin' right by me ear 'n' collectin' bets for me (what was likely) inevitable loss.

"Go on lads, cast yerself a vote! Who is for the win, our Captain or Ruthford?"

As ecpected th' crew obviously 'n' maist unhesitatingly screamed oot oor Captain's name, me thinkin' that I might've as weel bet all me jewels for his benefit too as there was no wey I was goin' to win against 'im regardless o' his opinion during yesterday's session. This was juist plain campy, he should've simply given in efter discoverin' me utter lack in handlin' any manner o' weapons wi' purpose to wound. I would've proved as useless in that area anywey, 'n' noo because o' his unwaverin' optimism 'n'his yet lingerin' belief in me skills that had to exist within me in some quantity even I'd clearly disagreed wi' 'im, I was bound to have meself beaten to a pulp to prove 'im right. Stoatin. I was stairtin' to trail far aff from ladylik' I tell ye that...

" _Ye can't go on living this type of life without knowing how to defend yourself in straits so dire ye can't talk yerself out of"_ , he'd told me. Me noo recallin' his yesterday efternoon's lesson as concentrated to adapt his tips to use that would at least try to earn me an inch o' an advantage against his strength exudin' muscles that in truth cut snap me bones in half (should've he meant to hurt me in earnest). Wi'oot much faith however me tryin' to remember th' correct wey to receive th' incomin' assault, liftin' me arms 'n' keepin' 'em close to me torso subconsciously so that I'd have it easy to deliver hits.

" _Ye're small so it would be ideal for ye to put up some more muscle...but as there's no time for such I say this; ye're a woman, Randa, so it will be difficult for ye to hold yer ground against men twice or thrice yer size. If good fighters even the ones close to yer height and similar build will prove challenging adversaries, especially once armed. And that's what awaits ye out here at some point. Moment ye're eye to eye with death. These seas are roaming with dangerous people who won't hesitate to lay their hands on ye, especially because ye're a woman. That is yer greatest weakness they try to prey on...Which is why ye need to learn how to fight, even if swords or pistols don't quite fit well in yer hands."_

So he'd said. 'N' I'd kenned all that from th' stairt, long afore I'd even embarked this voyage to find William. I realized I was weak 'n' defenceless wi' no ability to fight, yet alone to protect meself. That was th' risk I'd been willin' to tak', but apparently for some odd reason Edward hadn't shared me standpoint 'n' least o' all had approved me desire to go oan solely by pushin' me luck. Adamantly demandin' me to let 'im teach me, though he hadn't actually needed me approval for th' idea to execute it th' followin' mornin'.

" _When someone comes at ye, it's essential that ye don't let 'em exploit yer weak points to find an openin' to finish ye"_ , he'd instructed me, takin' hold o' me hauns 'n' closin' 'em, showin' me th' correct wey to place me fingers durin' a stance so that I wouldn't break 'em while strickin'. _"This applies from ordinary fistfight to battle with swords. Ye must use yer ain defincienses as a weapon to deafeat 'em as quickly as possible, go on by usin' yer wit to overcome 'em with as little strain as possible. Ye won't be able to fight back once ye're all weary from needless brawling. So don't initiate a fight unless it's absolutely necessary."_

Edward had then come behind me, takin' hold o' me forearms 'n' brought 'em close to me torso afore waved Seaman to dauner forth. Th' sailor arrivin' to stand in front o' me while Edward's haun took hold o' mine 'n' guided me fist to touch me supposed adversary's lower abdomen afore he showed me a few other vital points that would mak' me prevail in combat. Enough to help me escape th' situation, as Edward wasn't teachin' me to kill anyone. 'N' neither would I want to.

" _Most important thing while facing an enemy much larger is to protect yerself. If ye don't, ye lose and in worst case it will be the death of ye, simple as that. The second thing to remember is to stay calm, ye won't be outwitting anyone if ye won't stay sharp yerself to figure oot a way to take 'em down with one strike. Taken yer disadvantage to an opponent who's in any way superior to ye, hit only after dodging the incoming yer enemy has attempted to strike ye, they'll lower their guard long enough for ye to attack. Assume a convenient stance which enables ye to counter attacks swiftly and easily. Because if the hits ye deliver don't come out comfortably, they won't have much effect on yer attacker."_

Even I seemed to have covered th' basics I felt me heid to swarm for all th' teachings I'd gained as I noo returned back to th' reality, regardless o' th' advice o' keepin' calm during a fight me nae helpin' but feelin' uneasy as I didn't have much idea what to do wance Edward would soon charge at me wi' oot holdin' much back (he'd immediately informed nae to go easy oan me, because o' th' plain fact that no pirate or man willin' to assault me because o' me gender would do th' same). Me acceptin' his conditions, but didn't feel at all comfortable while goin' heid to heid wi' 'im again, lik' yesterday assumin' to fend as terribly 'n' go to bed tonight wi' several bruises. 'N' although I was at loss oan how to ward 'im aff, he wasn't goin' to give me time to ponder upoan it, me gaspin' as he neist turned serious 'n' stopped. In a blink o' an eye jumpin' forth, me takin' a step back 'n' preparin' to receive 'im me elbows locked to me sides.

" _Don't waste energy in blocking the attacks, such act will only tire ye out and take away the time ye need to react. Attack them from below, aim at the base of their torso from close range or try to take out their balance with a resolute kick. Once yer opponent is on the ground, ye're for the win."_

So it happened, from me disablin' sense o' panic came th' answer I needed to proceed, instantly efter rememberin' th' exact moves I needed to reduce his attack to nothin' me avoidin' his right hook directed at me shoulder by lettin' his fist slip past me, me duckin' doon 'til I sprung up to direct a punch to his abdomen from below as instructed. Th' crew lettin' oot a surpised holler in unison as did Edward upoan gettin' hit, 'im however nae retreatin' but tryin' to tak' me oot noo wi' his left haun. Landin' a powerful punch afore I could vault back, me lettin' oot a moan as pain shot across me side, it eruptin' as a mair lik' a hiss o' anxiety as then instead o' gettin' overwhelmed by th' situation lik' th' day afore I took hold o' meself. Liftin' me arms up high 'n' wi' a cry o' exertion I shoved Edward backwards (rather easily as he didn't expect me to counter such wey apparently). Wance he stumbled back me steppin' forward instead 'n' hittin' 'im first to his stomach afore I tripped 'im. Earnin' meself a cheerful round o' applause as Eward fell flat oan his back, keekin' bemused for a second 'til grinned at me. Me heavin' oot deep breaths as wiped me sweaty foreheid, watchin' 'im to stand back up.

"I'm not going easy on ye either, Cap'n", I told 'im, lettin' oot a sigh as gawked at 'im for a moment, seein' 'im smile in satisfaction.

"Good. Ye're progressin'. Again", he urged, takin' a freish stance wi'oot a moment o' delay, me lettin' oot a breath o' chagrin this time efter rubbin' th' spot he'd managed to hit me. Me however adaptin' as kenned 'im nae to stop trouncin' me for a long time, hence recollectin' his teachin' wance mair while dodged his followin' attack.

" _To outsmart yer enemies at times ye must take in a few hits to prevail. Surpise is the best defense, so ye cannot be afraid of getting hurt and prepare yerself for the pain if it will offer ye an opportunity to win. Understand?"_

I did lik' I'd been told, avoidin' direct contact 'n' instead let 'im noo step right past me, yieldin' his invadin' body to th' right 'n' stepped back as he twirled aroond to face me, lettin' oot a cough that deceived me to believe it was another easy win for me as I elbowed 'im to his chest from close range wi' all strength I had. Only to have me left arm grasped by 'im but a second later, me fleetin' smile dyin' as I then was yanked against 'im, his other am lockin' me in place 'n' staunchin' all me movements. So I didn't even bother to fight back as I kenned I'd let one o' his rules to slip me mind.

" _Be unpredictable with yer movements, and whatever ye do don't get too close to yer adversary and let 'em take hold of ye. The bigger they are, the stronger they are, and ye won't stand much chance against 'em."_

"Ye forgot to watch yer back, lass. Beginner's mistake", Edward whispered to me in th' present, squeezin' me wrist tighter as his tone turned reprimandin'. "If ye won't start to think ye're gonna get yerself killed. This is a cup of tea compared to real danger."

"What did ye expect? I'm juist a servant maid", I retorted gently, frownin' at 'im 'n' noticed 'im soon to lift his eyebrows minimizingly.

"Should this continue happening indeed nothing...from a girl who's went through life but a needle in her hand", he responded, his dauntin' wey o' speakin' (which I realized to be his wey o' tryin' to motivate me to brush up) annoyin' me notably as I leered at 'im.

"Ye might be me Captain, but if ye keep deritin' me I'll sow that swift to judge geggy o' yers shut."

"Well like many have said before me to the point of wearing the expression out...I'd like to see ye try till ye stand for yer word and succeed, lass."

I pouted, calculatin' th' situation for a moment 'til got an idea, rammin' me heid against his so that noo taken aback he released me from his embrace, me yankin' 'im forward from me arm he was still holdin' in his grip. Directin' a clumsy kick to his thigh that was meant to avert his balance 'n' force 'im oan his knees, but instead efter clearin' his heid from me previous attack his arms were aroond me again. Seizin' me.

"This isn't going to help ye win. Ye need to mean it, don't hold back!"

I struggled against his steel hard hold in irritation, thinkin' feverishly 'til then decided upoan me final strategy, droppin' doonward afore he could tak' but a breath 'n' wi' a furious yell o' frustration did exactly as he'd instructed. Takin' advantage o' his arms draped aroond me shoulders, 'n' usin' me smaller body as a pedestal I flipped th' man aroond by leverin' 'im ower me back. Pure astonishment replacin' th' confident smirks o' th' crew as they noo witnessed me to manage to thwart Edward completely, 'im eventully landin' intae their arms rather stupefied afore slammin' oan th' deck coupon first.

" _But if ye do end up hold back by someone, the easiest way to be released is to turn the tables around. Use their superior mass to free yerself, turn it against 'em. As even if there's frailty in ye there's also all th' strength ye need to triumph in just need to channel it and benefit from yer enemy's greatest weakness; underestimation."_

I plopped doon in exhaustion, nae at first catchin' me breath at all as me heid eventually fell atween me knees I was leanin' against, th' adrenaline takin' its time to reduce th' beats o' me hert that was still caught up in th' frenzy o' th' fight where th' rest o' me body had awready called quits as deserved. Th' crew stairtin'to cheer for me unexpected, fortunate victory where several o' 'em were payin' th' losses o' their bets to Mateo wi' sour keeks oan their coupons. Efter a few seconds o' sittin' there relaxed to th' bone me liftin' me gaze to eye at Edward who was standin' a few feet awa' from me, his eyes widened. Aye, he definitely hadn't seen that comin'...

"Be glad I didn't go down below. I'm at least fair when I fight!" I breathed wi' amusement, beckonin' to his croch wi' a slight sense o' embarrassment 'til let me abashment slide 'n' leant backwards. Mateo throwin' me hat in me lap.

"Good going, lad. We'll make ye a mariner yet!"

"Mere stroke of luck", Edward announced, smilin' as swept a haun thro' his coupon.

I waved their remarks aff heedlessly as th' Helmsman then strode along, everythin' returnin' back to normal as th' crewmen returned back to their duties, as did Edward who'd received his ain effects from Larry 'n' was currently headin' for th' quarter deck. Tellin' Mateo to fetch 'im a table 'n' some charts from his cabin.

"Don't just sit there, Ruthford. Off to work!" he commanded, concealin' a grin 'n' it was clear to me he wasn't far from winkin', me only closin' me eyes helplessly as would've wished a few mair minutes o' recoverin' from th' fight. But obediently I heaved meself up, demoanin' th' smartin' muscles as went to fetch th' bucket o' caulkin' I'd prepared yesterday evenin' for today so that I'd have a fast stairt for work efter th' fight lesson. Me trailin' efter Edward wi' Mateo 'n' a couple o' other crewmen, who'd emerged from th' Captain's cabin 'n' brought th' requested items. Me directin' a freish annoyed glance toward 'em as th' table was accidentally placed oan top o' me coat juist as I was aboot to move ower to th' biggest crevises I was to fix efter inspectin' th' deck for awhile. In th' end commencin' me task wance released, where Edward didn't direct any attention to me for a long time. All his focus claimed by th' maps 'n' his sextant which he soon took from his belt, adjustin' it afore brought it to his eyes to peer thro' th' sightin' telescope.

"So ye have a brother, Randa?" he abruptly asked efter several minutes o' silence, still gazin' to th' horizon (cursin'under his breath when th' thick fog we'd been enveloped wi' since early mornin' prevented 'im from seein' nae much farther than th' ship's bow) 'til resumed intae examinin' th' charts he'd spread in front o' 'im. Me givin' 'im a glance afore applyin' some mair caulkin' compound to th' seams I was sealin' to prevent leaks to belowdecks, followin' 'im to scribble somethin' ontae th' paper afore he grasped th' object again to verify his calculations. "What's the boy like?"

I sighed, spreadin' th' substance to a wider area, rollin' me eyes. "Stubborn. Reckless 'n' hotblooded, far too ambitious for his ain guid 'n' completely enthralled by oor uncle's endeavours, supportin' his ideals wi'oot hesitation, even but a month ago we didn't even ken o' his existence... But he can also be th' maist thoughtful man this world has ever seen. His desire to protect those he luvs kens no bounds 'n' he has a sense o' responsibility that rivals even th' maist commendable officers...He's loyal to th' point o' extremity."

"Is that a good thing?" Edward queried in amusement, leanin' against th' table 'til faced me wi' a smile. Me poutin' a wee as considered his remark, shruggin' as returned his smile equally amused.

"Depends oan th' matter. He can also be th' maist infuriatin' person to be aroond, at times I feel mair lik' a mother than sister to 'im. He kens exactly how to mak' me angry."

"Nevertheless he seems like a nice young man."

I sat still for a moment, placin' th' brush back to th' bucket as I eyed at Edward for a moment. Lik' I likelie awready mentioned to ye, efter th' reveal o' me true identity Edward had done everythin' in his power to preserve me secret, aidin' me in survivin' th' challenges o' th' later voyage by assignin' me to tasks that hold a smaller risk for me to be discovered by others (lik' when I'd fallen from th' mizzen mast a couple o' weeks past). Me spendin' mair time in th' galley as th' help o' th' cook, regardless o' me desire o' nae wantin' to receive special treatment from Edward me findin' th' life aboard a lot easier when I didn't have to keep glancin' ower me shoulder all th' time. During this past two weeks Edward offerin' me chances to spent time in his cabin under th' excuse o' learnin' bookkeepin' 'n' other matters related to tradin' business, allowin' me to breathe must mair freely when I then didn't have to pretend to be someone else. 'N' thus we'd slowly grown closer from plain acquiaintances, besides bein' a strict man me noticin' 'im to remind me o' Peter tremendeously wi' his sense o' pride that didn't allow 'im to go against his beliefs in any wey. Me former perception o' 'im as a courageous seafearer, who despite o' his known stringent character was righteous towards his crew 'n' fundamentally genuine person wi' a hert only strenghtenin'. Oor mair familiar turned terms soon urgin' me to trust 'im enough to inform 'im o' th' circumstances surroundin' me escape from Port Royal to all their entirety. As even I can't tell how, nae long efter th' stairt o' oor friendship I'd instantly felt lik' I could entrust me very life in his hauns... So efter learnin' to ken 'im better as a person, I have to confess to have stairted to admire 'im.

"Do ye have brothers?" I queried in turn, Edward foldin' up his sleeves afore gazed to th' horizon. His coupon blank o' all emotion for a while as he thought aboot somethin'. Graspin' th' pendants o' th' patron saints as his eyes eventually fell to th' map, unreadable.

"Aye, one. But I don't know the first thing about him."

"How so?"

"I've never met him. Actually the first time I ever heard of him was two years ago when an acquaintance of his came looking for me, asking about him. But obviously I didn't have the knowledge he'd been after..."

We went silent then as a sudden commotion stairted at th' main deck, interruptin' Edward, two o' th'crewmen speakin' loudly to one another in Greek while hurryin' to th' gunwale o' th' vessel, me standin' up to see what th' noise was aboot. Edward 'n' I watchin' th' pair to attempt to fish somethin' from th' water wi' th' boat hook, eventually succeedin' in recoverin' a wee object from th' waves. Us frownin' in bafflement to realize it to be a hat (streengely familiar keekin' one made o' weathered leather). Th' men soon caught in a fall oot which o' 'em were to keep it for 'emselves, us watchin' 'em argue 'til Mateo arrived 'n' confiscated th' headdress. Orderin' 'em back to work afore eyed at th' hat 'imself, havin' a thought, his gaze risin' as he whistled at me. Throwin' it up to me wi' a simper.

"Here, lad. Yers has seen better days!"

I made a wee surprised smile, liftin' me freish hat as a sign o' gratitude. Th' man wavin' at me indifferently as efter eyein' at th'heidpiece I then swiftly put it oan afore turned to Edward wi' a wider smile, tiltin' me heid in interest as returned to oor previous subject. "'N' yer family? Ye said ye were married... Any children?"

Edward took a pause afore replyin', smile formin' oan his lips too. But he had sudden sorrow in his eyes too, makin' me wonder. "Two sons, Colin and Edwin... Fine lads."

"'N' yer wife?"

"Her name's Anne. I met her when I was but a boy meself...she'd ran away from home just like ye, I found her as a stowaway from the vessel I'd enlisted to. It was love at first sight. She swept me off me feet quicker than I'd expected, and not long after all me dreams of adventure had been forgotten and replaced by the sole purpose of making her happy. So we married, settled down to a small cottage at the coast of Cornwall. Twelve years since that..."

I was surprised by his tale, noo understandin' th' reference he'd made while revealin' me nae to be th' foremaist stowaway he'd encountered during his life, his lovin' words makin' me smile as he then showed me th' lockets. Smilin' mair gently 'imself.

"Anne's Catholic", he explained. "It was she who gave me these. Albinus of Angers to offer protection against raiders and privateers, and St. Anne, patron saint of sailors to shield me from all harm imaginable she said, as if it was she watching over me... But her namesake Saint did little to protect her."

He kept another break, droppin' th' lockets as this time gouped at th' sails above, lettin' oot a breath as no doubt spend a moment to remember his wife whom he clearly missed terribly. It was written all ower his coupon wance he continued, tenderly, but also dooncast. His tale bafflin' me, me waitin' eagerly for 'im to finish, 'til pity soon stairted to take ower me due to his followin' recount o' th' events.

"One night private soldiers of the organisation I worked for invaded our home. I mentioned an acquaintance of me brother's before... " Edward gave me a remarkable keek intae eyes, serious noo. "Well he came. In search of me brother I'd never met nor known about before that very moment he came to me door, asking about me father who'd left me mother when I was but a boy and apparently fathered another son. This man believing that as we shared a relation of blood through me father I must've had information that would've helped in locating him. But as I denied the obvious, against his beliefs proving useless to him, I was arrested and me family was taken away. I spent months in imprisonment, interrogated about me knowledge of me father's other family, his new wife he'd left me mother for and their children, where to search for them. I still don't know why he wanted to find him... But by some miracle Anne had discovered where I was held, helping me escape eventual death by the rope... And now I don't have the foggiest idea where she is. It's been two years since I saw her last."

Efter another fleetin' surprise o' findin' oot Edward to be runnin' awa' from th' British Government as weel, I was neist filled wi' compassion when I assumed his tale. Imaginin' th' torment he must've been in, havin' nae expected 'im to harbour such past that put me ain problems to shame. Me placin' a comfortin' haun oan his arm for a moment as he keeked at th' locket o' St. Anne, removin' it.

"I love the woman so much. I miss our boys...and yet I don't know will I ever see them again", he stated, frowning lightly as noo closed his eyes. "So I understand ye very well... To not know where those ye love are and whether they're safe...I'd go gladly back to jail if it would grant me the knowledge of their whereabouts."

I thought aboot his words, breakin' intae an encouragin' smile as captured his gaze. "Ye'll surely meet 'em again. Juist don't give up oan findin' 'em...Because somewhere oot there, yer sons 'n' wife are waitin' for ye to come for 'em."

Edward released an amused snort. "It's most likely just Colin and Anne... Edwin wasn't much older than an infant when he was taken with his brother and mother. I only hope they weren't separated from her, they need their mother...Colin must be close to a man by now."

Edwad then tapped me knuckles wi' his palm in gratitude curtly afore straightened, beckonin' me to return back to work for us nae to earn any suspectin' attention to oorselves. "What about ye then? Ye were rather quiet during last night's dice game. Was it _yer_ man ye were thinking about then? The man ye're set out to save?" he soon inquired, surprisin' me. 'Im seein' th' answer from me coupon afore I could answer, 'im facin' me glum demeanor wi' a questionable browlftin'. "Ye found out nothing about him at our previous destination?"

"I did found a fisherman who allegededly had taken William to an island where _th' Pearl_ had been previously sighted... But I'm nae sure what to believe, I've heard so many rumors aboot his whereaboots as weel as that miscreant Sparrow's that I'm at loss o' what to do anymair, Edward. It's been weeks 'n' by each day it's gettin' harder to find 'im. I have no idea where to search neist..."

"Maybe it would be wiser to look for this Sparrow instead", Edward suggested, though at first bafflin' me his words then makin' me consider th' situation from a whole freish percepective that should've occurred to me long ago. "Yer William is currently searching for this pirate Sparrow to recover the item yer uncle desires, correct? Then it is more than likely that by finding him ye'll also find yer intended, far quicker than what ye're doing now. Trusting in pure chance and sail about the Caribbean haphazardly with slim hopes of learning some valid information that could eventually lead ye to him. Just saying, especially when ye have yer own trackers to be wary of, if yer uncle truly is as powerful man as ye say him to be."

I didn't care to correct 'im this time as he continuously forgot th' complexity o' th' relationship I currently had wi' William (that certainly didn't give 'im a status as me _intended)._ But mair than thatworry stairted to gnaw at me again wance I was reminded o' Mercer 'n' all other possible lackeys uncle Cutler could've sent efter me, men wi' years o' experience in fulfillin' tasks for th' Company includin' findin' people oot o' thin air (Peter 'n' I were th' livin' proof o' this). Me bein' weel aware o' me indeed wee chances to manage to ootrun me searchers long enough it would yet tak' me to find William, me then however forcin' meself to push these thoughts oot o' me mind 'n' return back to th' idea Edward had presented. Me noddin' in concur while caulkin' a couple o' seams.

"Aye, I don't have much time left. 'N' locatin' Sparrow certainly could prove much faster wey in findin' William. Th' problem is that there are too many people wi' different versions o' th' stories that could help in search o 'im, therefore nae makin' either findin' 'im any less challengin'. I efter all don't ken th' world ootside Port Royal, 'n'...if it weren't for William's life I probably ne'er would've left there in th' first place."

"Captain! There's a ship bearing down on us fast from starboard!"

Edward strode to Mateo efter th' sailor stationed at th' crow's nest had informed us aboot th' incomin' vessel, cuttin' me aff, me followin' Edward as he received a telescope from th' Helmsman.

"What colors is she flyin'?" Edward shouted, lookin' back intae th' fog which was as inpenetrable as afore, nae showin'a sign o' any other ship at oor vicinity. Me irises nae detectin' anythin' o' th' sort, Edward frownin' as he moved th' spyglass aroond from one side to another for a better view, neither findin' anythin' suspicious. But efter a few seconds o' waitin' th' response o' th' watchman we all saw it, th' silhouette o' a large vessel glidin' to sight from th' haze, Edward stiffenin' wance th' ship burst thro' it completely 'n' three masted Argosy sailed in to full view wi' full sails. Far larger in size 'n' faster in speed from oor ship, clearly comin' doon oan us under an intent o' waylayin' us wi' th' awready gained edge at th' cover o' th' fog (nae to mention pointin' a finger towards Edward's lessons wi' irony that I couldn't ignore), flag o' red 'n' yellow flappin' in th' wind along wi' another one that carried a royal emblem. O' Spanish Crown.

"It's Spanish, Cap'n!" th' topsman cried oot, nervous atmosphere instantly takin' ower th' ship as we watched th' Spanish ship to approach, Edward closin' th' spyglass in a blink o' an eye wi' a grim keek oan his coupon, his followin' words confirmin' me suspicions wance I'd taken notice o' th' cannons that had been pushed oot at th' enemy vessel.

"Privateers scum. Not any better from pirates, those Spanish pigs", he murmured in irritation, swiftly collectin' 'imself as hurried forth to the gunwale o' th' quarterdeck to deliver orders, urgin' th' crew to mak' a quick getawa' afore we would be caught up by th' privateer vessel that was but 200 feet abaft oor stern 'n' gainin'. The shouts o' th' Spaniards awready hearable from th' distance even ower th' noise o' oor crew that prepared for action efter a long standstill like speed.

"Prepare for battle! Unfurl the sails and don't let her overbear us, take all the wind from her sails and keep us out of the range of their guns! Prepare to come about!"

All men dashed to their stations again to do their part in turnin' us aroond as swifty as possible to increase th' distance atween us 'n' th' approachin' enemy, Edward mannin' th' helm 'imself to steer _Cornucopia_ to a proper course, me climbin' to th' shroud to follow th' privateer vessel's advancement 'n' for me relief findin' the Spanish to have been surprised by oor apparent attempt to slip awa' wi'oot a fight. We juist 'n' juist managin' to make aff wi' a wee headstairt when unprepared for th' chase they were left behind, at th' cost o' losin' half o' oor advance however, nae long efter foremaist cannonballs slippin' past oor hull maybe even due to a pure luck. But juist as it seemed lik' we were succeedin in takin' everythin' oot o' th' favourable wind that gave us an upperhaun against oor adversary's much faster vessel, helpin' us to flee wee by wee, th' direction o' th' wind suddenly turned 'n' we were noo sailin' windward against it. This small shift in breeze slowin' us doon notably but instead o' provin' harmful also to oor chasers th' Argosy soon stairted to gain oan us again. Efter few minutes o' desperately fightin' wi' th' helm 'n' th' disadvantageous wind bringin' us closer to what it seemed noo an unavoidable confrontation wi' th' enemy vessel Edward releasin' a frustrated groan wance oor sails suddenly doused, lost o' all wind 'n' leavin' us in complete standstill. Th' Spanish comin' in oan us noo from port .

"Take some men with ye and go to the weapons arsenal, take out everything as fast as ye can and arm yerselves. We're going to have to face these devils", Edward urged me, noddin towards th' lower deck 'til focused back to steerin', commandin' Rudy to close th' mainsail. Th' Spanish noo right at oor tails, me witnessin' th' several men cloth in uniforms to be handin' oot orders for ordinary sailoirs much lik' us but who were twice in number compared to Edward's crew. Slight fear takin' hold o' me as I did as requested 'n' wi' Seaman, Larry 'n' th' men o' Greek descent dashed belowdecks to th' stowage to retrieve weapons. But couple o' minutes later us returnin' back oan deck where we noticed situation to have changed dramatically, th' privateers nearly sidin' us wance we stairted to hand oot pistols 'n' swords aroond in haste, me however pausin' to goup at th' legalized raiders who were waitin' th' soon arrivin' moment to board us wi' weapons hold up high. Shoutin' us to surrender (or so I figured as someone who didn't understand Spanish). Me nae bein' able to fully internalize this abrupt change that had led us to a fight where we were aboot to fend for oor very lives against a violent lot nae any mair merciful from pirates lik' Edward had said ('n' lik' he'd repeatedly inculcated while teachin' me), this all bringin' me back to similarly frightenin' moment from one year ago when _Th' Black Pearl_ had caught up wi' _Th' Interceptor_ efter I'd been rescued from th cave o' Isla Muerta. When I'd last gotten in middle o' a battle such as this. But what noo made it so unreal was th' fact that we hadn't crossed paths wi' privateers or other hostile ships o' enemy countries even wance since departin' from Port Royal, accordin' to Edward such attacks to have become rare to occur durin' his career as a merchant sailor even he continuously was prepared to clash wi' 'em. But th' moment had come when we'd least expected it, familiar fear o' ol' graspin' me chest as even though I'd improved me skills in sailin' 'n' somewhat in fightin', that didn't mean I was any better wi' weapons, that makin' me as much o' a sittin' duck to th' attackin' Spaniards as to Barbossa's men that time. Me nae feelin' any calmer wance th' men had been stationed to th' cannons 'n' I watched 'em load 'em juist in time, Mateo shovin' a cutlass in me haun when Edward's voice ran thro' th' air. Me hert stairtin' to race wance I wasn't left any other choice but to prepare to fight wi' th' rest o' th' men th' best I could or die tryin', which was exactly I was scared o' when I soon saw th' privateers to fire their guns.

"Hold fast!" Edward commanded, joggin' doon to th' main deck 'n' arrived by me side, in turn handin' me a pistol afore shovin' me behind 'im , givin' th' gunners th' final order to return fire as th' first blast o' th' cannons sounded 'n' _Cornucopia_ earned several direct hits to 'er hull. One o' 'em shatterin' th' deck 'n' takin' a couple o' sailors wi' it 'til we were prepared for th' counter attack. "Fire at will! Give them no quarter!"

Th' air was filled wi' terrible sound o' gunfire as th' Spanish bombarded us wi' cannonballs to tak' doon oor resistance right aff, us retaliatin' as viciously. But th' truth was that they were much stronger than us, oor victory ower this heavily armed privateer vessel 'n' its twice as large crew seemin' put wishful thinkin' when th' scale o' their attack was revealed to us efter a few minutes o' wardin' 'em aff. Us nae gettin' many chances to fight in middle o' avoidin' deadly hits o' th' cannons left 'n' right, while duckin' behind a capstan that half burst intae pieces right above me heid me rollin' me eyes at th' lethal mayhem regardless o' th' terror that would've kept me crouched behind th' destroyed heavin' device. Juist lik' old times, me skitterin' aboot in terror as a convenient target for fire in middle o' a battle... Nothin' had changed.

"What are ye doing girl?" Edward's voice exclaimed then, surprisin' me as I then felt 'im stand behind me, haulin' me up from me coat afore lifted his ain weapon to shoot a man who'd finally jumped doon oan oor deck along wi' many other Spaniards. Edward neist shovin' me forward all th' wey to th' staircase leadin' to th' upper deck as th' ship was quickly owercome by oor attackers, cannonfire ceasin', me flinchin' as a member o' th' enemy crew fell against me efter his face had been impaled by Seaman's axe. Though disgusted me then liftin' th' pistol in me haun juist as Edward was aboot to be impaled from behind while occupied wi' two invadin' Spaniards, me interferin' by aimin' at his attacker, firin'. As expected however missin' enough to simply shock 'im wance th' bullet whizzed past th' Spaniard's ear. Distractin' 'im for Edward to twirl aroond 'n' finish 'im aff wance he'd taken care o' his ain assailants, me releasin' a breath as he turned to goup at th' smokin' barrel for a moment 'til I was soon yanked by th' wall by 'im. His coupon but earnest when he gazed intae me eyes neist, in grave disbelief.

"Have ye never fired a pistol in yer life? Ye're gonna kill some of us with that aim", he remarked, liftin' his eyebrows as I wrinkled mine in turn.

"Ye ken I haven't! I'm nae exactly accustomed to fight against violent rogues despite o' a few matches wi' ye, so excuse me", I responded, cringin' when Edward flung a knife to th' throat o' a man who'd been runnin' towards us.

"And yet ye insisted on leaving home and join a crew who was bound to face such dangers at some point of the journey? Maybe ye should've stayed home and stick with gossiping and standing pretty", Edward said, blastin' a few other sailors awa', his comment irritatin' me. Me then noticin' a barrel that had been flung beside us, me pushin' it forward so that it rolled across th' deck ower th' pieces o' shattered wood 'n' tripped a couple o' advancin' attackers when they'd intended to attack Mateo, who'd accidentally fallen doon efter been shot. Th' Helmsman sendin' me a thankful nod afore standin' back up to continue fightin', me hearin' Edward to sigh afore I was almost caught aff guard by one o' th' privateers, me takin' care o' 'im wi' one direct blow to his coupon wi' th' piece o' railin' I conveniently found at me feet. Me feelin' actually impressed wi' meself a bit as turned to give Edward a remarkable browliftin' meself, somewhat jeerin'.

"How's that for gossipin' pretty lass?"

Edward shook his heid at me, thinkin' a moment 'til efter watchin' me doin' rather poorly against a few other Spaniards who'd seen me to tak' oot their commander wi' a mere piece o' plank, he arrived to me aid 'n' brought me back to th' staircase afore snatched a fallen musket from nearby for me followin' wonder. Turnin' aroond to push a rafter in th' wall under th' stairs, revealin' another secret compartment, instead that this one was large enough for a couple o' men to hide in. Me watchin' 'im to load th' musket wi' accustomed fingers 'til he gave it to me, shovin' me intae th' what it seemed lik' a secret hidin' place.

"Either wey ye're hell bent to get killed out here. Stay here until its safe to come out. Ye have one shot. Make sure to hit something if ye must use it", he told me, me blinkin' in surprise as he attempted to close th' door o' th' compartment, me however stoppin' 'im. No, nae this again. It hadn't went at all weel last time me brother had insisted me to stay oot o' harm's wey, me endin' up gettin' almost killed either wey. So nae thank ye.

"Im nae gettin' confined in there, leavin' ye behind. I'm stayin, isn't this what ye trained me for all those painstakin' efternoons?'" I retorted, aboot to push meself past 'im but his tight grip forced me back in.

"I don't have time to take care of ye when I have a whole crew to save!" Edward objected curtly, aboot to shut th' door again. But even I attempted to keep me heid 'n' return to th' battle (even I was quite useless wi' me close to nonexistent fightin' skills which were still highly determined by luck, wance mair in some part o' me mind bemoanin' that I hadn't learned even some minor usage o' a sword from William when I'd had th'chance), juist as I was aboot to shove Edward oot of th' wey me intentions were deterred by a streenge sound that then emanated from somewhere below us. Me 'n' Edward exchangin' a quizzical gaze 'til we were soon spooked when efter th' repetition o' that, wailin', unnatural voice that sounded lik' a bellow o' a giant creature th' ship was shaken by an intensive tug that as weel came from below. Us havin' to tak' support from one another nae to fall, even th' ongoin' battle ceasin' due to th' sound o' th' unknown origin that caused th' floorboards under oor feet to vibrate, me frownin' in utter bafflement. What was happenin'?

Th' Spaniards were shoutin' to one another aboot somethin', me nae fathomin' anythin' they said as peeked past Edward 'n' followed th' raiders 'n' oor crew alike to abandon th' fight to go to tak' a keek ower th' rail. Me shakin' me heid as saw some o' 'em point to th' water in astonishment, me turnin' me attention back to Edward who suddenly went stiff, meetin' me eyes.

"What are they sayin'?" I asked, his coupon filled wi' utmaist disbelief wance he replied, wance again bemused wi' a wonderin' frown.

"There's something below us."

Edward had hardly translated th' exclaims o' th' Spaniards to me when th' ship creaked again, even shiftin' a wee 'n' alarmin'all men aboard, me frownin' meself as then detected another sound from far doon below that reminded o' wood tearin' apart. Only a fraction o' a second later me gettin' th' scare o' me life when oot o' th' blue th' wall o' th' secret compartment beside me was shattered by somethin' that forced its wey thro' it, startlin' Edward who fell backwards where I crouched against th' other wall wi' a terrified scream. Shieldin'me eyes from th' tiny splinters, in th' followin' moment feelin' somethin' meaty 'n' springy to stroke me leg, me quizzical eyes openin' to first see th' shocked form o'Edward 'til I followed his gaze 'n' keeked to me right. Fillin' wi' dread meself as behold how some kind o' a thick, slitherin' limb o' greyish flesh stuck oot o' th' floorboards, reachin' 'n' feelin' th' tiny space I was enclosed in, me freezing oan me spot as tried to understand what in th' God's name I was starin' at. But only a second o' takin' in th' damages that single tendril lik' appendage had created assured me that it didn't belong to any animal residin' in th' sea, but in fact to somethin' mair lik' abnormal monster. Th' suction cups as big as me heid grippin' to th' floor when th' arm pushed oot even further, stairtin' to circle aroond me. Me finally gettin' ower me fear enough to move, another frightened scream leavin' me lips as I tried to jump oot o' th' compartment afore I was trapped by th' unknown creature. Edward grabbin' me arms 'n' jerkin' me ootside in a flash, wance oan oor feet us retreatin' awa' from th' scourin' tentacle as at first it seemed to follow us, afore for oor relief it soon crawled back intae th' hole it had carved intae th' vessel. Deep silence descendin', me lettin' oot a vent up breath o' terror as felt meself shake all ower, me mind nae wrappin' aroond what I'd juist seen, Edward sharin' me dismay by standin' in a frozen state, still holdin' me.

"What the devil was that?" he questioned, me glancin' up to 'im afore I keeked aboot th' deck, witnessin' th' horror stricken coupons o' th' rest o' th' men oan board who'd also behold th' mysterious tentacle to sneak oot o' th' compartment. But instantly that same underwater growl reached intae oor ears again, me separatin' from Edward as we all watched th' ship o' th' privateers to experience a similar kind o' tremor from afore but much mair violent, efter a loud 'n' constantly increasin' racket o' creakin' joints 'n' crushin' wood us lettin' oot a flabbergasted breath o' ultimate shock when instead o' one a whole set o' tentacles neist slipped oot from th' water 'n' wrapped aroond th' vessel's hull in a blink o' an eye.

" _Demonio!"_

" _Monstruo!"_

One o' th' Spaniards fell oan his knees 'n' dug oot a cross under his shirt, me however only ignorin' 'im 'n' confused by th' hollers that had left their lips I turned me eyes instantly back to th' enemy vessel. Watchin' how th' slitherin' arms stroke fast 'n'accurately, catchin' all o' th' sailors who desperately tried to run awa' from th' terrifying limbs that could only belong to a beast, only to meet their doom wance th' creature drew 'em intae th' ocean to drown. Intelligently 'n' swiftly roundin' up its prey 'n' dragged 'em oot o' their hiding places 'til there was no one left. Edward 'n' all th' men aboard th' _Cornucopia_ finally gettin' freed from their pertrified state, Edward leavin' me side as hurried to muster th' men 'imself to make a quick getawa' afore that thing would came at us. Me simply standin' there frozen as followed th' creature to stairt to pull th' destroyed remains underwater, th' large vessel nae takin' th' pressure o' th' monstruous tentacles crushin' it but efter a short moment o' endurin' snapped in two. Huge splash o' water drenchin' us as we witnessed th' impossible to tak' place right in front o' oor eyes, freish pieces o' wood floodin' oan top o' us wi' th' seawater as we were sailin' awa' from th' wreckage. Edward's voice roarin' ower th' growl o' th' beast.

"Stand fast men! We must get away while that thing is occupied with the other ship! Hurry!"

No one hesitated to fulfill his orders, even th' privateers still aboard oor ship eagerly joinin' his crew efter witnessin' th' easy destruction o' their ain. But it was too late to run, I kenned it th' moment I then saw a dark shadow to close in oan us underwater along wi' impressive waves that thing's enormous body created while it rushed towards us. Me feelin' meself to have ended up straight in middle o' a Greek epic instead o' a gory battle I'd dreaded mair than anything but few minutes ago, me gazin' aroond in panic in search o' a weapon as perhaps managed a scream to warn me fellow crewmen for th' upcomin' danger that was but seconds awa' from reachin' us. Th' loudest bellowing yet staunchin' me bloodflow as I took a wide sword from th' belt o' one o' th' Spaniards, ignorin' his glares as was far too scared to care aboot his resentment, glancin' doon to see me hauns to shake noo incontrollably. Me body indeed remainin' in th' state o' trance for awhile wance th' tentacles then shot ower th' gunwale 'n' spread aboot th' deck. Chasin' efter men 'n' gainin' cuts 'n' shots from Edward's crew as weel as th' man 'imself, who soon leaped forth to jab a boat hook thro' one o' th' tentacles that had been makin' its wey toward me, his shoutin' voice full o'anger bringin' me back to me senses somewhat, me realizin' 'im to be shakin' me. Demandin' me attention.

"What are ye doing standing there stiff?!" he yelled, placing a secure haun oan me wrists holdin' th' sword curtly afore released a battlecry, me flinchin' as a sinewy tip o' another tentacle he'd sliced clean aff wi' brute strength fell by me side. "Throw yerself into the sea if ye want to die that badly! Run! Run away now!"

He was able to get thro' me enough for me to fathom 'im to be right, simply stayin' frozen to me place only would mak' me an easy pray even mair than afore, me doin' as he told me 'n' headed for th' other side o' th' deck efter briefly seekin' shelter behind th' partly shattered capstan. Everythin' then happenin' in a panicky frenzy I hardly could remember later on wance I'd then emerged, lettin' oot a horrified cry as I thought to feel th' tentacles to fly past me from every direction as was probably th' case while they scoured th' deck for helpless humans, me hert jumpin' to me throat as Larry was suddenly grabbed by one instead o' me. 'Im happenin' to have stopped by me side 'n' blocked me uknowingly while aimin' his pistol at other tentacle which had taken a hold o' one o' th' Spaniards, 'im reachin' his arms towards me but too late, me gaspin' for breath as watched his body to be slammed hard againt th' main mast. Me holdin' back tears o' terror as juist ran forward, only to have me leg almost caught up by another tentacle that came oot o' nowehere from above me. Me turnin' aroond to slice it 'til dodged th' neist attack by fallin' due to th' falter o' me balance that sent me doon to th' hard deck. Me ignorin' th' agony th' tough landin' had caused as weel as takin' all air from me lungs, me resiliently crawlin' awa' from th' limb swishin' right above me heid in search o' me, me graspin' th' main mast 'n' haulin' meself behind it in an attempt to hide. Only to let oot a startled scream wance that samet tentacle then wrapped aroon th' mast, again missin' me by an inch when I'd unexpectedly moved downward to seek a free route to escape. Me scramblin' to me feet regardless o' th' paralyzin' fear 'n' kept oan goin', avoidin' th' escapin' men 'n' pieces o' sails that kept fallin' doon oan us efter th' ravagin' tentacles ripped th' wooden beams in pieces, directin' swings all aroond me to keep th' heinous limbs at bay afore eventually gettin' saved for another time by an unlucky sailor who was at th' wrong place at th' wrong time as th' creature tried to reach me. Efter few mair barely failed attempts to catch me, me actually findin' it quite streenge that th' beast in a wey seemed to be targetin' me specifically for some reason, nae leavin' me alone 'n' even releasin' a few other captured crewmen to get to me.

"Incoming!"

I hit th' deck in a flash as heard Edward's voice 'n' saw his coupon juist a second afore I noticed th' fuse he'd ignited, standin' oan top o' a cannon he'd turned aroond wi' Mateo, aimed at somethin' behind me 'n' a few member o' his crew who'd ended up cornered in front o' th' Captain's cabin. Us all droppin' doon to stay clear o' th' metal ball that then immediately darted oot o' th' cannon. Whizzin' past th' back o' oor heids so close that we could feel th'strong airflow th' flyin' object left at its wake, me makin' a disgusted grimace as directly efter th' loud boom o' th' cannon pieces o' burnt flesh rained oan us. Us juist in time rollin' oot o' th' wey afore th' injured tentacle neist crashed doon, laboriously retreatin' back intae th' ocean. But it was then I realized to have lost me hat by th' cannon blast, me haun pressin' oanto me heid I didn't even notice to be bare as I sat quickly. Me scarf as weel gone, me nae registerin' th' shocked goups Seaman 'n' Mateo were givin' me as me attention was drawn back to th' tentacles. Me in fact frownin' then for utmaist confusion as saw me hat to have flown a couple o' meters awa' from me 'n' that th' creature seemed to somehow respond to it, immediately attackin' a Spaniard who'd slipped to th' burnin' pieces o' flesh right nest to th' headdress. Lettin' oot a frightened gurgle as th' tentacle shot aroond his neck, Edward tryin' to shoot it wi' his rifle for nothin' as faster than we could blink th' man had awready been flung over th' edge where another tentacle risin' from water caught 'im, takin' 'im doon.

For a whim absolutely unknown to me (glaikit one at least, taken that any o' us could be dragged to oor watery graves any minute _Cornucopia_ would yet stay afloat at th' mercy o' this unnnamed beast) I creeped towards th' hat efter noticin' it to have been speared from th' attack, in me hasty attempt to hide me hair I'd finally noticed to fall across me face as I lunged forth. Reachin' for th' headdress, but for me neist confusion Edward stopped me. Keekin' death serious.

"Don't touch it. It's the hat it wants", he stated, me frownin' in utter disbelief.

"What?"

Ignorin' 'im I snatched th' hat back, sendin' a fleetin' awkward gaze to me fellow crewmen whose eyes had noo been opened to th' truth at th' moment o' ultimate danger, me bypassin' their shocked reactions as then flung meself across th' deck under a pair o' tentacles efter seein' me sword to have slid beside th' railin' oan stardboard side ('n' efter greatly hesitatin' whether or nae darin' to mak' a nosedive right below circlin' arms o' a monster). Me however succeedin' 'n' reclaimin' me weapon, noo a wee encouraged 'n' shovin' th' fear awa' me exertin' up to stab another tentacle that had attempted to seize Edward from behind. Th' appentage actually stickin' to th' rail for a moment, 'til for me followin' horror I was then drawn wi' it afore I could release th' blade, freish cry o' fright eruptin' me lips as I made a circle in th' air, showered by droplets o' saltwater that smarted me eyes. Blinkin' me as I tried to pull th' sword oot o' th' flesh o' th' creature, therefore nae preparin' to have me shoulder ram against th' railin' o' th' quarterdeck. Noo weaponless me droppin' doon oanto me back wi' a groan, squeezin' me eyes closed as felt me body to ache all ower noo. Throb for exhaustion, th' cries o' Seaman 'n' Mateo however causin' me to pull meself upward 'n' stumble to me feet, me leanin'against th' saved part o' th' rail briefly as watched 'em to be taken doon one by one. Me placin'a supportin' haun against me hit shoulder soarin' wi' pain, gettin' spooked by th' tentacle that then dashed towards me. Makin' me fall back oan me arms as I dodged th' impact, footsteps echoin' in me ears as Edward abruptly stormed up th' staircase wi' a wild face oan his coupon 'n' threw 'imself across th' wet deck to me. Removin' me hat.

"Didn't ye hear me, woman? The creature is after this thing, which is why it keeps on attacking you!" he exclaimed, shovin' me to th' left as th' tentacle crawled ower th' rail 'n' slid across th' deck. Me eyes widenin' for both scare 'n' bafflement as I was shielded by Edward wance th' creature seemed to figure oot where we were.

"That doesn't mak' any sense!" I screamed. Possibly close hysterically as was wance mair aboot to lose me composure, th' fear gettin' too great to bear as it seemed us along wi' Mateo 'n' Seaman to be th' only ones left standin'. As if agreein' wi' me th' beast howlin' below us (in triumph what else) 'n' abruptly tightenin' its grip aroond _Cornucopia_ , Edward pullin' me against 'im as th' whole ship neist twitched violently from th' bottom 'n' for oor equal terror we saw th' hull finally give in. Water rushin' thro' th' snapped planks gallons at a time, soon submergin' th' whole deck as then a set o' fangs appeared from th' surging waves that reminded o' a whirlpool. Me releasin' a breath o' fright as understood 'em to be th' creature's teeth, it then shakin' th' ship so that th' remainin' survivors that had climbed up to th' masts to safety dropped into th' awaitin', gapin' jaws. Me noo bein' glad for Edward's support as we also stairted to slip towards th' main deck as th' vessel careened mair by th' second, Edward reactin' by tossin' th' tricorne hat intae th' whirlpool afore pushed me upward to tak' a hold o' th' wheel so that we could get as far o' th' beast's geggy as possible nae to get swallowed oorselves. Wance securely oan top o' it me extendin' me arm to pull 'im efter me.

But it was then that th' tentacles swoopin' aroond us appeared to pull back a wee, us haltin' for shared sense o' wonder 'til th' worst happened. Th' creature takin' hold o' what was left o' th' ships hull 'n' efter a slight, finishin' squeeze threw it in th' air. Me nae even comprehendin' what was happenin' as th' act o' flyin' caused me to catapult thro' th' air, me hearin' Edward call oot me name 'n' feelin' his haun attemptin' to grasp me as I followed meself to flung ower th' railing juist as I realized th' wreck o' _Cornucopia_ to land oan somethin' abruptly. Nae sinkin', me hardly havin' time to frown as I lifted me gaze to see how th' main mast finally ripped apart due to th'sudden flip. Fear o' dyin' havin' but a moment to cross me mind afore I landed intae th' water 'n' presumed jaws o' th' monster, submergin' rapidly 'n' eventually hittin' me heid oan somethin'. Losin' consciousness, imaginin' to hear th' growl o' th' beast in me ears as somethin' sharp carved intae me arms. Me presumin' it to be th' creature's teeth tearin' me to pieces afore I passed oot, perhaps detectin' a splash. Th' mast presumably droppin' doon oan me 'n' killin' me, as I then felt nothin'.

* * *

I stared at the silhouette of what it appeared to be but pitiful remains of the fabled ship _the Flying Dutchman_ through the relentless deluge, frowning for utter disbelief as let out a frustrated sigh. Squeezing the gunwale of _the Pearl_ as once more wondered how exactly had I ended up here in middle of nothing, along yet another of his senseless excursions, until recalled my reasons with a lurch of heart. Me measuring the vessel which location Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess of Jack's acquaintance, had determined for us after we'd sought counsel from her about the matter concerning Davy Jones. The drawing that Jack had showed me after our escape from the Cannibal Island appearing to depict a replica of a key that would open a chest which contained the Captain's beating heart. A key which Jones reputedly had with him at all times, and which now apparently was just waiting for us to claim it at the wrecked ship, along with the chest that Jack was naturally after for purposes utterly withheld from me.

Even Jack hadn't told me anything that would've indicated such, I wasn't as stupid as he deemed me to be that I wouldn't have figured out his desire to seek out the chest the minute he'd asked my assistance in finding the key as an exchange of his compass. Especially after all I'd learned about his predicament directly from Tia Dalma for Jack's vexation. Not that I cared about his troubles nor the fact that this mission was as good as insane, but as long as he kept his word I'd do anything he told me to. It had already been weeks since I left Port Royal, and my fears about Elizabeth's safety were constantly increasing. Amplifying my worry over her life as well as the possibility of having the deal I'd stricken with Beckett broken due to the delay of my fulfillment of the bargain, me however then ignoring everything but the errand at hand. As long as it would help rescue Elizabeth I'd do anything, including boarding _the Dutchman_ and stealing the key right under Davy Jones' nose. Was it crazy or not when I'd finally succeeded in finding Jack, by pure chance at that. Even a single spark of hope was enough for me at this point to save Elizabeth's life. By thinking about my fiancé my mind then somehow drifting to Miranda, me finding myself briefly wondering had she been proposed to by that Scotsman during these past weeks I'd been gone, until I forced her out of my head. She was none of my concern anymore and she was the least important thing I needed to concentrate on now.

But as I now saw the infamous _Flying Dutchman_ ahead of me, not at all menacing nor matching the description of a legendary ship tasked to ferry the dead to afterlife, caught to a group of reefs, I couldn't help but feel disappointment as it indeed didn't look anything like I'd imagined from those tales I'd been told during our stay at Tia Dalma's dwelling. All the lights aboard were doused and there was no sign of movement anywhere, everything appearing dead, me finding it hard to believe that this was the ship we'd seen all this trouble locating. My surprise reflecting to my voice as I then started to speak to Jack and Gibbs who were standing behind me, stiffened to their places. Aye, I'd also taken notice Jones' name to strike actual fear in Jack, which was why he'd appeared less and less pleased about this plan when we'd got closer to the coordinates given to us. Now smoothing his beard nervously as his grimace like expression told me all I needed to know about his opinion about our target.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" I questioned, turning to give the men an incredulous glance. Lifting my brows. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you. Do not underestimate her", Jack replied, me holding back an eye-roll before returned my attention back to the ship, taking a moment to devise a scheme of my own, where Jack soon arrived by my side with his First Mate. Both of them also peering towards the immobile wreckage.

"Must have run afoul on the reef", Gibbs suggested.

"So what's your plan then?" Jack inquired from me, looking curious where I refused to look to his direction, already sick and tired of getting caught up in his ploys that hadn't boded good for me in the past, and but most eager to get this one over and done with without further need to stay around him any longer. Me not actually believing in what I next told him, it sounding but a waste of time despite of that tiny voice within me that urged me to act, reminding me that this was all for Elizabeth and her freedom.

"I row over, search the ship, until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."

Simple as that, aboard and back. I wasn't going to spend any more time over there than I had to, but not because I would've needed to be quick and watch my back once at _the Dutchman_. I would be very surprised to find anyone still alive in that ship, legendary heartless pirates or not. And if I would come to face any resistance they would be easy to deal with. Nothing would stand between me and that key.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember", Jack remarked in satisfaction behind me, as I was now heading towards the ladder that had been thrown over the ship's side for me to descend to the dinghy prepared for me by the order of Jack (who'd previously decided me to go recover the key for him). By choice ignoring Jack as without much thought I swung meself to the steps and shinned down, meeting Ragetti halfway who was hanging from a rope beside me, me hearing his jeering voice from below me long before I saw him. His quip about my very on "chariot" accompanied by his merry laughter that coincided with my mood. Aye, this had to be a really smart move on Jack's part, to send a thief over to the enemy den and hope he came back victorious with the loot. Well that's Jack for you, eternal optimist when it came to his own interests...

"Oi!" Jack abruptly called out to me, me looking up to him as placed the lamp I'd received from Ragetti down to the longboat, having to exert my eyes to see him from all the water that dripped into my eyes. "If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

I stared him in puzzlement after turning the boat around, having no clue what he was spouting about and how such a thing could shelter me from any kind of harm should I be indeed "caught" by Jones' crew. But I soon bypassed Jack's advice as Ragetti shoved the boat further into the waves with his free leg.

"Bon voyage!"

My observations made form the deck of _the Pearl_ had been accurate. After I'd managed to avoid the heavy crates and other scrap floating about the wreckage and reached _the Dutchman_ , I'd found nothing but destruction. Dead bodies, more refuse, pieces of survived cargo and shredded remains of the sails filling my vicinity, no living soul in sight as after taking in the impressive crevices of the deck and the general damage befallen to the ship, I'd then started to scour the vessel for the key. The middle of the hull completely flooded, so I had to wade to the other side, my previous hopes about acquiring the key swiftly dying as I didn't come across anything even reminding of that I sought. Doubt taking hold of me then as the terrifying thought occurred to me; perhaps the key had been taken by the sea and there was nothing to find here?

My attention was suddenly drawn by the sound of a human voice filtering through the noise of rain. Me lifting the lamp higher and after searching the stern in icreased light I did see a man, tattered and wounded, standing there while compulsively attempting to bring up the foresail that had left his forearms all bloody and chafed by the rope. Not acknowledging me at all as I approached and called out to him, just continuing to mutter the same mantra over and over again under his breath with a terror stricken voice in some kind of a catatonic state.

"Captain's orders...Hoisting the jib. Bring up with a round turn."

"There's so use. You've run aground", I tried again, seeking the sailor's attention and surprisingly gained it, only to flinch when he looked at me. Somewhat shocked, shaking his head briskly as his spooked irirses darted everywhere in panic. Him soon making a disgusted grimace as continued.

"No, no, beneath us... _Foul breath_."

I was startled then by a splash that sounded behind me, me turning around to see another man to have falled from the mizzen mast. Me walking towards him after seeing him move, the second survivor crawling towards the deck desperately. Me calling out to him in turn before strode to place my lamp to hang from the mast, dropping to my knees to help him. But as he didn't respond and I turned him around, I was shocked myself by the sight of his face. Or rather the sailor had no face, the grotesque sight making me wince as I jumped to me feet with a startled exclaim, gawking at the pale, warped and somewhat withdrawn flesh in disbelief, as if that man's features had been magically eradicated. Something Gibbs had mentioned on our way to Tia Dalma's shack then echoing at my subconscious as my irises then rose to spot a third person. As well lying in the water behind a piece o' detached railing, me hesitating a moment due to the previous scare but eventually leaped over the faceless man.

"Hey!" I called, taking hold of the rather runtish looking man's shoulders. Assuing him to be but a lad as tried to shake him awake, his hat covering his face so that I couldn't see whether his face was intact or not. Swift examination telling me that he'd gained some injuries but appeared to be alive, me now moving the hat away. "Can you hear me? Hey..."

I was utterly thunderstruck once I'd removed the hat from the boy, only to find that the person I was staring at wasn't a boy at all, but someone else entirely. Me frowning in dismay as eyed at the unconscious figure, after a second or two my brain confirming me not to be seeing things and actually recognizing her. One more movement of my hand revealing the long light locks that had been stuffed under the hat.

Miranda.

I let out a shocked breath, worry invading my heart once I realized she was bleeding from the head. Me trying to understand why on earth she was here and most importantly how she'd gotten here, shaking her again. Not knowing what to do in this even more unexpected situation when she didn't move, my mind too occupied to detect the splashes that signaled of approaching footsteps, until I was soon made aware of the nearing threat by a sword that slipped over my neck. Unfamiliar male voice starting to address me rather hostilely with a thick British accent, me lifting my hands up from Miranda's face.

"There be nothing to plunder here no longer, lad. The only things ye find are death and misery, so leave the girl and be on yer way."

I snatched a piece of wood beside my knee and used it to flip the weapon away, rising as turned to meet my assailant my own sword drawn. Now face to face with another sailor, but one who seemed to have survived the shipwreck with minimal damage, and most of all his sanity intact. Blood running down his forehead all the way to his eyes, his gaze nevertheless hard as he motioned me to move away from Miranda.

"You're the Captain of this ship?" I asked, something about him telling me that he was no average seafearer. The man nodding in consent.

"Aye. And I won't have ye aboard me vessel under an intention of thievery", he replied, confusing me. As if he already knew what I'd came here to do, so technically he was right in accusing me even I didn't admit it. My own expression then turning earnest as I locked gazes with him, trying to see was he holding onto something that could conceal the key.

"Are you Davy Jones?"

The man was stunned by my question, snorting at me before broke into a slight laugh. Me wrinkling my brows at him as he pointed the sword at me. "If it is Him you want to see, try at the bottom of the ocean. But if ye wish I can make ye an appointment", he said, threatening me. "Step away from the lass."

"This is the Flying Dutchman, isn't it?" I inquired, at this point completely clueless myself, my prevous disbelief returning as earned equally baffled stare from the Captain of the destroyed vessel.

"No, lad. Ye have the privilege to stand upon the deck of _The Cornucopia_...or what's left of her."

I lowered my blade as thought about his words, indeed them making perfect sense along with my own views about this ship Jack had alledged to be _the Flying Dutchman_. Me then sighing and sheathing the sword before offering an apologetic nod to the man. "Forgive me. I mistook you for someone else."

"To Davy Jones? What in God's name gave ye the impression that He'd just happen to be here when ye'd call upon Him?"

 _What indeed?_ I thought, starting to turn angry for this useless wild goose chase Jack ahd consciously sent me for some reason, until remembered. Kneeling back next to the girl as my new acquaintance strode forth, the tip of his weapon not being shy to point at my neck again.

"I did tell ye to stay away from that girl."

"You know Miranda?"

The Captain dithered after hearing me use Miranda's name, glancing between us until nodded. "Aye, she joined me crew at Port Royal. And who might ye be then?"

"My name is Will Turner. I'm... a friend of Miranda's."

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_**

 **scuttlebutt = in this instance this term refers to kegs used to store drinking water aboard ships, not to idle chat like gossip, which this word also points to due to the fact that the scuttlebutt was the general place where the ship's gossip was exchanged.**

 **Batten down the hatches = Prepare for trouble**

 **Dressing down = Treating thin and worn sails with oil or wax to renew their effectiveness**

 **Over the Barrel = Most common method of punishment aboard a ship, when a sailor was tied to a grating, mast or over a barrel to be flogged.**

 **Splice the Main brace = In this instance an order given to issue the crew an extra drink**

 **Demonio = demon, Monstruo = monster**

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **efter = after, afore = before, wi' = with, ontae = onto, to keek = to look, glaikit = stupid, mornin' = morning, dug = dog, heid = head, wance = once, coupon = face, aboot = about, to ken = to know, aroond = around, weel = well, mair = more, haun = hand, lik' = like, thro' = through, neist = next, juist = just, tak' = take, wey = way, maist = most, cleas = clothes, ne'er = never, 'imself = himself, aff = off, doon = down, 'til = until, oot = out, guid = good, to stairt = to start,** **to'morra = tomorrow, noo = now, naw = no, ower = over, gey = very, meself = myself, dauner = walk, hert = heart, awready = already, foremaist = first, ain = own, goup = stare, wee = small, awa' = away, atween = between, efternoon = afternoon, wi'oot = without, goup = stare, freish = new, streenge = strange, 'ere = here, to winch = to kiss, mak' = make, bonny = pretty, stoatin = brilliant, geggy = mouth, to luv = to love, maist = most, likelie = probably, glaikit = stupid, ourselves = ourselves**


	11. Entry 11

_**AN:**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **It's finally done, I've finished the second story and can start publishing new chapters before moving onto the third installment. Yay!**_

 _ **So here you go, the first of the rest. Huge thanks for your patient wait and all those who have favorited or started to follow this story during my absence. It's you I do this for, so your support makes me but overjoyed!**_

 _ **I'll check on the next chap as soon as am able and have it out in a jiffy after a good night's sleep.**_

* * *

 **Entry 11**

The robust man towering over me put down his weapon instantly at the sound of my name, the Captain of the destroyed vessel wearing a pensive frown when his striking eyes looked to me in interest, measuring me as I stared back at him while remained crouched by Miranda's side. Him scouring my drenched features for a moment, as if assessing me until jabbed his sword to a cracked board with a quirk of his eyebrows upon assumably reaching an appraisal about me. The look in his eyes telling me that it was me who was in an utter disadvantage about his identity, as for my surprise he seemed to know me better than I expected from a complete stranger.

"So ye're the lucky lad, eh?" he stated, his irises glancing at Miranda before they continued to return my stare. "Well looks like ye're even luckier now upon yer appearance just as she was giving up on finding ye."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not following as the Captain folded his burly arms while nodded towards Miranda.

"For the past weeks she's tried to track ye down. Followed ye trail all the way here, until we were..."

I was stunned at first, searching for words as my gaze moved between Miranda and the Englishman, whose eyes instead started to roam about the deck of his decimated ship in understandable chagrin as his attention was lastly directed to the deceased members of his crew. Me shaking my head as tried to keep up with what the man had just said. "What do you mean about tracking me down? You…you said she boarded your vessel at Port Royal…You mean she ran away?"

"Quite."

"But…why?" I accosted, dumbfounded, not understanding why she would ever do something so stupid as to leave her newly acquired life of comfort behind for me to discover her in middle of this devastation, injured and disguised as a man. Me eyeing at her sleeping face in bafflement as took in her head wound again, not being able to fathom how she could've committed to do something so reckless as to venture to the midway of the Caribbean Sea just to find me. Strange feeling taking over me then as the last time we'd met came back to my mind as an arduous recollection and the uncomfortable nature of it turned me quite unsettled, regret and anger both shadowing my sense of concern as I heard the man to walk closer to us.

"It's for her to tell why she needed to find ye so urgently. Though from the unflagging way she left no island unturned to gain on ye I assumed there to be more than friendship between ye that drove her to follow ye this far from home…"

I was quiet then, even entitled to my anger it starting to turn into guilt against my will as I thought to understand at least part of Miranda's motivation to be here, responding a bit tensely. "She's told you?"

"Everything."

"Then I don't want to be kept in the dark any more than you apparently have."

I stood as faced the Captain of _the Cornucopia_ with a serious countenance, nodding towards him inquisitively, as well as honestly curious about this man Miranda had apparently come to trust during her stay aboard his vessel. "Who are you?"

"Edward McConaughey is the name."

"What happened here?" I asked, as well directing a wondering look over the deck, where Captain McConaughey's features were taken over by fleeting rage. Him snorting at a corpse of a Spaniard I hadn't noticed until now amongst the dead, the floating body happening to get caught by the waves a little farther away from us, until the Englishman kicked it away before the deceased man crashed against us.

"Where to start? First these Spanish privateer trusses boarded us, trying to loot us bear to the bone, until in middle of the bloodletting we gained unexpected assistance from hell itself."

"You weren't the only ones to survive. I found a few men still alive when I rowed over here", I informed, at first ignoring the baffling words he'd used to describe the events that had left him and Miranda stranded to this archipelago, beckoning towards the stern as Captain McConaughey frowned, surprised.

"How many?"

"Three as much as I know."

"We're all that's left then", McConaughey sneered, now kicking a hunk of a railing in frustration. "Me cargo, me ship, me crew…all gone and dragged to blazes by that monster…"

I frowned at the Captain's remark, after thinking a moment having an inkling of its meaning while revised the oddities I'd discovered at the scene after boarding the wreck, the things I'd heard from Gibbs that had been but supported by the voodoo priestess' tales causing me to come to reconsider the situation I'd walked into after leaving _the Pearl_ but skepticism in mind. Me looking at the faceless man behind Mr. McConaughey until I examined the gaping tears on the deck, starting to understand that all the damages and the fact that the vessel was practically resting on top of the rocks it had been stuck couldn't have been caused by a mere accident alone.

"You crashed against these rocks during the attack?" I questioned, the gloomy expression of the man confirming my suspicions as we locked gazes, Mr. McConaughey wiping some blood from his eyes.

"No. The Devil did it."

I froze due to the sinister sound of that phrase, my attention then however drawn behind me as both of us heard a series of wails, the Captain walking past me and wading back into the water as we saw Miranda to stir awake. Her turning on her side and eventually rising clumsily as her hands couldn't steady themselves onto the slippery deck, her ragged breathing clinging to her lungs a little, as she peered towards the bow with a terrified breath after trying to shake off the evident lightheadedness caused by the blow to her head. Momentarily at loss about where she was and when, calling out the Captain in desperation after slowly taking in the amount of bodies and refuse surrounding her, me not knowing how to react when I watched her to be startled by the hands of the man's she sought, bringing her around. Miranda actually surprising me by springing upward to embrace the Captain with a relieved utterance, before squeezing her eyes shut in agony, Captain McConaughey helping her to lay back down when her hand set upon her forehead. Due to her disorientation her not noticing me to stand behind the man, with mixed feelings me not either making my presence known, only listening to her as she engaged into a conversation with the Englishman. Regardless of what I'd decided during these past weeks while my thoughts had shifted to her me in fact now realizing to have missed the sound of her voice, the ire that had nested into me since the day of our last parting however preventing me from taking the defining step to go to the man's side, despite of my worry.

"Me heid", Miranda bemoaned, Captain McConaughey moving away her hair in turn to take a look at the wound decorating the edge of her forehead, Miranda's eyes closing and opening in middle of darting about haphazardly. Not being able to focus on anything longer than a few seconds, her clearly not making close to anything out of her surroundings if it weren't for McConaughey's voice that spoke to her then in amusement.

"Aye, ye clashed with the deck quite hard upon making that dive in the water", the man responded, pressing Miranda back down once she attempted to sit up. "Ye may have a concussion…Do ye hurt anywhere else? Is it hard to breathe?"

"Me chest… aches", Miranda replied, McConaughey countering by moving away her shirt a bit to feel her chest area with his fingers (rather proficiently in my opinion, signaling that the man knew what he was doing), before examined her ribs with a few gentle presses more .

"The mast fell on top of ye when ye were underwater. I didn't dare to move ye much when ye were unconscious as some of yer bones might've been broken. Ye should take it easy until the pain either subsides or remains the same, when we can be sure of yer state."

"Th' hell wi' that, we must get awa' from 'ere afore that thing comes back", Miranda stated, confounding me as much as her Captain had as I watched her to grab McConaughey's collar, hoisting herself upward even at the risk of broken bones as her errant gaze looked to my direction. The lack of pain on her visage however telling me her to have remained mostly intact, after squinting and blinking furiously at the filtering light of the lamp up on the mast, her expression turning incredulous once her eyes finally focused on me. Her clearly hesitating about what she saw, Captain McConaughey giving in with a quirk of brows as in turn helped her on her feet with one brisk lift of his arm. Miranda shaking her head as I matched her stare my own slightly reserved, her taking support from McConaughey's shoulder as her hand stretched towards me in slight amusement too.

"Ye might be right Edward, I did skelp me heid, hard. Because I think I'm seeing things…"

All words stuck in my throat to gainsay her remark I couldn't help but take a swift step forward when she abruptly missed one herself, one of the deck's planks giving in under her boot and she wavered, McConaughey 's arm failing to grasp her falling body in time so she thudded straight against me. My arms trying to steady her as her head popped up to look at me in the eye, Miranda's hands starting to fumble me in confusion as she attempted to clear her senses. While scrutinizing me so carefully with such a dubious expression on her face her actually causing me close to laugh when she looked like she was intoxicated. Her eyebrows wrinkling once she now had a thought, me waiting for her to finally wrap her mind around the fact that it truly was me standing there as her forefinger jabbed me lightly. Me not being sure did a smile in fact spread on my lips then as for the first time in a long while I gazed upon my dear friend.

"Wait a minute…"

Tumultuous sound of splashing water suddenly took all three of us by surprise then, still not quite liberated of her foggy state of mind Miranda cringing backwards from my arms in middle of piecing together her hazy observations, as all of our eyes were instantly directed to the starboard side of the wreckage. Captain McConaughey catching Miranda in time before he shared my dismay upon witnessing how an actual ship burst through the surface of the water disturbed only by the drops of rain. My eyes widening when I watched the tree masted fluyt to emerge right in front of our eyes out of the ocean, the enormous surfs hitting against _the Cornucopia,_ rocking the wreck and in turn caused Miranda to tip over against the gunwale. Her equally widened eyes gawking at the surfaced vessel as she took hold of the shroud to stay on her feet when the risen waves spilled onto the deck, Captain McConaughey and me following the ship to glide by the wreckage's side until I jumped onto the railing myself to have a better look at it. Only one thought crossing my mind as I realized Tia Dalma's prediction to have pointed to the correct location after all. The name that was barely readable under the seaweed and other sea life that coated the vessel from hull to sails causing me to release an amazed breath, where Captain McConaughey gasped for utter shock.

"It's here", I breathed, in disbelief now that the true _Flying Dutchman_ had made its foretold appearance, from the corner of my eye seeing Captain McConaughey to shake his head at the unnatural sight.

"Impossible."

"Oh me god."

I turned to look at Miranda, her face mirroring the same terror as her voice had hold when she stood shakily, her bemusement however changing to sheer surprise as she once again came to notice my presence after Captain McConaughey had shoved her hat in her hand and ordered her to conceal her hair. But this time she faced me with eyes that seemed clearer, less dithering when she examined me for a few seconds while indeed covered her locks, her baffled countenance joined by a ghost of a smile as our gazes remained locked.

"William?"

I had no time to react either now as in the same moment her momentary joy was taken away by another falter in her balance that caused her to flop down against the gunwale, her features in the next split of a second getting consumed by horror as I saw her stiffen. Her arm shooting upward to reach towards Captain McConaughey, before she pointed towards the stern of the ship, unable to speak as her moment of clarity was yet again fading and she was on the verge of fainting. Her odd behavior however alerting me enough for me to turn to the direction she'd pointed, to be shocked myself when I next saw figures appear on the deck of the wreckage. Beings more than men pushing out of the ship's masts all covered with crustaceans and barnacles just like the fabled ship, the presumed crew of _the Dutchman_ lunging forth and spreading about the remnants of the vessel, discovering and capturing the survivors before for the dismay of Captain McConaughey and me dragged them with them back into the structures of the ship. The Englishman taking out his sword after directing a scowl towards Jones' men as one of them then approached us, stopping a few meters away to gaze up to me while bared his weapon for us to surrender.

"Down on your marrow bones and pray!"

"Not bloody likely. Not aboard me ship!" Captain McConaughey exclaimed, striding forth to plunge his sword through the crewman's shoulder after he'd leapt forward to attack me. Me watching the man to dodge the swing of the chain-shot with a roar before took the crewman by surprise, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Take Randa. I'll keep this merman at bay!"

With a nod I swung down from the gunwale, missing the swing of the crewman's weapon upon landing until Captain McConaughey charged at my attacker once more, due to his remarkable size finding the strength to force the crewman to retreat while offered me an opening to go fetch Miranda. Like once before me coming to think not to ever want to be engaged in a fight with the man, as from the first moment I'd seen McConaughey he'd seemed a handful even to a skillful swordsman like me. For that reason convinced him to be able to fend for himself me attempting to run to Miranda, however not getting far when two other crewmen appeared to join the skirmish, me blocking the attack of the first sailor who came at me with a sword, until was faced with his comrade. With a couple of slashes me managing to prove superior to him and caused him to pull back, before he was soon joined by a third crewman whose sword clashed with mine, our short confrontation coming to an end by Captain McConaughey's weapon that broke the connection by slicing through our crossed blades. The man twirling to the scene with a powerful thrust of his blade directed at the crewman's neck, us both frowning when the lethal blow proved to have no effect, me turning around myself to cover our backs with a series of swift slashes that disarmed by own assailant. Giving me time to finally look to Miranda's direction to see her to have regained full consciousness again, with flimsy steps stumbling her way to the other side of the deck a couple of Jones' men at her wake, her taking down one with a careful aimed hit of an oar she'd recovered from amongst the wreckage until she hold up a sword she came upon while running from her opponents.

I forgot my previous concern for her safety as for my utmost bafflement saw her succeed in slashing her weapon at the crewman before plunged it deep into his chest (her mastery over the weapon as well as technique nevertheless both not even close acceptable). The crewman however falling down and allowing Miranda to flee towards the stern, her grasping to the railing as her eyes looked up to us in worry, me shaking my head at her when she apparently intended to be foolish enough to come to our aid. Such an action only killing her, her in the end getting speared from further fighting when one of our adversaries had also taken notice of her, after detecting my stare the crewman intentionally allowing Captain McConaughey's sword to cut into his torso, only for him to merge into the mast by we'd been driven in the heat of the fight. Both of our eyes shortly seeking the disappeared crewman until after a few strikes delivered at our numerous assailants we saw the sailor to emerge again behind Miranda, although she heard him her attempt to thwart him with a blow of her weapon failing when her sword hand was clasped by the crewman, him wrapping an arm around her before hauled her towards the Captain's cabin. Me feeling my eyes widen when just like Captain McConaughey's men she vanished without a trace, only her sword remaining that fell onto the deck. McConaughey freeing himself under the pressure of his opponent's attack as like me turned to stare at her weapon, his gaze sweeping the wreckage.

"Randa!"

I winced as one of the crewmen surroundings us managed to nick me while I was distracted by Miranda's abduction, me retaliating with a powerful counterblow before cut off the crewman's sword hand, Captain McConaughey following my lead by misleading another crewman to block a supposed attack to his head while the man sliced his knee. The crewman losing his leg from knee down and fell prone on the deck. Only to be replaced by a cluster of their comrades, but the two of us standing against Jones' whole crew preventing us to find a way to escape the situation as long as we'd be stuck enclosed around the main mast.

"There be no dead left for ye to claim. Get off me ship ye scallions!" McConaughey shouted, jumping forward to drive the crewmen back with admittedly apt attacks, but while he attempted to keep his ground against four to five men at once he was soon upperhanded. Me turning on my heels once I heard him release a cry of agony, noticing him to have gained a wide gash from one of his opponent's axes, the man retreating against the mast his sword held in front of him protectively while his right arm was pressed against his side. Him swinging his blade and warding off the crewmen's weapons with the tip of his own with enraged snarls, me coming to realize us not to stand much longer chance at the mercy of Jones' crew if things would continue the same way, me thinking a moment until my eyes located the lamp I'd hung to the mast. Plan forming in my mind faster than I could think it through once my gaze fell down to see the barrel that stood next to me, the smell of it telling me it to contain oil. Captain McConaughey catching my drift and nodded his head towards the lamp before staved the blow of a crewman that lunged at me, giving me the time to act by countering his attack and kicking him at his comrades as I dipped my blade into the oil. Managing to turn the tables around by surprising the assaulting crewmen once I next broke the lamp, the sword catching immediate fire and I stretched it out to force our opponents away from us.

I swung the sword from one side to another, ordering the crewmen to back away, them cringing at the face of the fire until the bravest of them did attempt to attack. Captain McConaughey taking care of the ones advancing from our right side where I stopped the sailor who'd vaulted forward to bring his sword down at me, only to have his stomach sliced open. Me and Captain McConaughey witnessing in repulsion how instead of his insides fishes poured onto the deck at our feet, the crewmen shoving his injured comrade out of the way as I next felt something hit against the mast. One glance over my shoulder telling me it to have been a sword that had missed my own comrade's head by an inch before he drove its owner back, only to have his weapon stuck between the sharp corals on his chest, before he earned a blow to his jaw. Sending him backwards against me, because of this me missing a swing of another crewman's blade but didn't expect to be attacked from behind right after, Captain McConaughey's warning coming too late when I felt something to strike me on the head as well. My vision blurring instantly, but I fought against the unconsciousness that started to overcome me, dulling my senses and taking away the command over my body. Me in the end losing the battle as after a couple of seconds fell on my knees, hearing my sword drop as I collapsed onto the fish stained deck myself right after my weapon. The laughter of _the Dutchman_ 's crew in my ears until my eyes closed, just faintly hearing Captain McConaughey voice to propose surrender before I passed out.

* * *

I listened to th' snivels o' me fellow crewmen as me heid fell doon to me hauns once mair, me nae helpin' but releasin' another pained breath as me fingers stretched back to massage me scalp. Me heid seemin' lik' a heavy anchor that felt lik' explodin' whenever th' motion o' me fingers ceased, th' throbbin' pain scramblin' me brain for fleeting moments whenever I felt lik' faintin'. Me however doin' everythin' I could to remain awake, me straightenin' me posture again as directed me eyes to me right to one o' Edward's men, who was starin' at th' deck utterly catatonic. Th' Asian man's visage completely blank 'n' nae reflectin' his current state o' mind, where th' rest o' th' men were visibly frantic. Scared oot o' their wits, very much lik' me as weel, as a proof o' this me jerkin' backwards wance one o' those fish lik' creatures who'd snatched us from _th' Cornucopia_ daunered past me. Me holdin' back an urge to swallow wance I was confronted wi' th' sinister eyes that keeked back at me from that heid o' a real shark he had in place o' a human heid, it turnin' towards me wance me gaze had risen to tak' in his unnatural demeanor perhaps to mak' sure I wasn't still dreamin', me swiftly droppin' me eyes 'n' foldin' me arms in me lap. Tryin' to understand what was happenin' 'n' who were these men…but they weren't men, noo were they?

In addition to me terror to have woken amidst yet another confusin', mindblowingly unreal situation that couldn't be but a creation o' me hit heid, I was stairtin' to get nervous when efter th' survivors o' Edward's crew had been taken ower to the appeared ship 'n' seated by th' gunwale to a single line, minutes passed 'n' I didn't see either Edward or William to be brought along wi' us. Me immense joy o' discoverin' William in this maist unconventional situation diminishin' when I instantly stairted to fret for his 'n' Edward's safety wance I was becomin' mair lik' meself again, th' disorientation lessening, while rememberin' 'em to have been completely ootnumbered against th' invadin' crew me ceaselessly peerin' towards th' remains o' _Cornucopia_ to get a glimpse o' 'em. Growin' all th' while mair fearful when sounds o' swordfightin' could be heard across th' water between th' two vessels, accompanied by Edward's distinct exclaims o' anger. Me eyes dartin' aboot subtly as I eyed at th' fish lik' men guardin' us 'n' took in th' equally streenge keekin' ship that lik' its crew was all covered in aquatic flora and faun (as could be expected from a vessel that had juist sprung oot o' th' ocean). Me although hampered but still clear enough mind nae bein' able to wrap aroond all that had led me to this moment, stairtin' from that tentacled monster that had torn me ship to bits… What th' heck was goin' on in 'ere?

Although strongly shaken 'n' baffled I wasn't equally petrified as me fellow crewmen, efter a few moments o' waitin' me leanin' forth a bit to see which o' 'em had survived efter thinkin' everyone to have been devoured either by th' sea creature or th' ocean itself during th' attack. Findin' both Larry 'n' Rudy to have made it thro' alive, but neither o' 'em speared me a glance when they were juist lik' th' others, too horrified to do anythin' but sit still, shakin' throughoot for unspeakable dread I could see in their eyes. Larry's fingers squeezed aroond a crucifix, his lips at times twitchin' as a sign o' a silent prayer, which truthfully surprised me as I hadn't realized 'im to be a religious man. But I suppose he needed somethin' to seek protection from, as all men sittin' oan me right side were at th' verge o' loosin' th' remains o' their sanity, 'n' I wasn't th' one to blame 'em. Feelin' me ain reason to be mair than challenged efter at first gettin' almost killed by somethin' none o' us could explain as anything but a nightmare come true, afore gettin' upperhanded by a crew o' similar type o'... I didn't even ken how to call 'em. Hence taken th' insane nature o' how things had turned oot efter th' run in wi' th' Spanish privateers, what we'd faced today would've driven anyone mad, me simply sendin' pityin' glances at th' bloodied 'n' wounded men as concentrated oan keepin' me ain fear under control. As someone who didn't find solace in faith as I wasn't that pious meself (aside weekly visits at church that was mair lik' a habit learned from maw than an obligation), I had only th' sound o' me reason to prevent me from becomin' as disabled as during that monster's attack should a freish danger yet arise, tellin' meself to remain calm 'n' tried to keep me heid injury from either overwhelmin' me too much. One o' th' many rocks weighin' me hert soon shiftin' when in th' followin' moment I finally saw both William 'n' Edward to emerge to th' deck wi' th' rest o' th' returnin' ship's crew, relief takin' ower me as me eyes instantly fixated ontae William, who however caused me concern when I saw 'im to be unconscious. Me straightenin' me posture as watched 'im to be hauled across th' deck 'til he was dumped by me side, Edward instead jerkin' 'imself free o' one o' th' crewmen's grip 'n' daunered ower to us. Me supportin' William to th' best o' me ability to prevent 'im from fallin' ontae th' deck, placin' 'im against th' rail as examined 'im. Edward's voice givin' an answer to th' question in me mind as William's heid rested against me arm shortly.

"He's just out cold, nothing serious."

"What happened?" I inquired, me fingers performin' a swift search aroond William's scalp in turn 'n' findin' a wee wound from th' back o' his heid.

"We tried to resist these buggers but had to admit our defeat. He was the first to give in, but not without a fight before he was cowardly stricken from behind…"

Edward directed a remarkable scowl towards th' crewmen who simply leered back wi'oot a response, me lettin' oot a sigh as took a moment to goup at William wi' care. Findin' meself breakin' intae a gentle smile, for th' first time since seein' 'im all those long weeks ago me realizin' how much I'd longed to see 'im. His familiar freatures wance ootlined by me irises again fillin' me wi' such warmth 'n' ease that for a moment I forgot where we were, me still nae believin' how from all th' places I'd searched for 'im I'd stumbled upoan 'im 'ere...Juist as I'd stairted to give up oan findin' 'im…'n' 'ere he was.

"He's a handsome lad", Edward remarked wi' abruptly hushed voice, takin' a seat as I made a concurrin' nod efter directin' a wonderin' glance to his direction.

"Too handsome in fact…"

Me thoughts reeled back to th' time at Port Royal, oor last moment together afore oor temporary separation 'n' maist o' all th' argument that I'd come to regret mair than anythin'. Th' weeks followin' William's departure givin' me plenty o' insight to what I must've made 'im feel wi' me inability to meet 'im halfwey, which then had escalated intae oor terms becomin' even further complicated. Wance noo gazin' at th' man I cared for me nae even darin' to think aboot th' possibility that they would remain unresolved as so much time had went by wi'oot me being able to mend for th' harm I'd caused…Me ponders naturally neist turnin' to Elizabeth 'n' me uncle, th' current circumstances back at home that had brought me all th' wey 'ere. But afore I had time to brin' intae question what William was doin' 'ere at this remote archipelago in th' first place instead o' scourin' all th' islands o' th' Caribbean for clues aboot Sparrow, he then gasped awake suddenly. Woken by me light touch 'n' he sat up wi' a breath, his haun whippin' towards his belt to draw his sword but was stopped by mine that grasped his forearm appeasingly. William quickly takin' in his surroundings 'n' th' spread oot crewmen, 'til he faced me wi' a wee frown, me smile widenin' as he relaxed under me touch 'n' locked gazes wi' me. Me liftin' up an automatic haun to touch his cheek as worry took ower me again, me gaze inquisitive 'til I then made a doilt browliftin' when I noticed his coupon to be covered wi' somethin' slimy. It givin' aff a fishy odor.

"Are ye awright? Are ye hurt?"

"Careful", Edward interrupted, snatchin' me wrist 'n' prevented me from touchin' William any further, leanin' closer to me wance I turned to 'im in confusion, questionable. Th' hammerheid eyein' at us intently 'til his eyes moved oan to scrutinize th' rest o' Edward's crewmen. "Ye keep acting too familiar with him and they'll know something's off about ye. The best protection ye have now is to keep up the act and withhold the fact that ye're a woman… Ye don't want to tip them off, do ye?"

I got his point 'n' refrained from me previous intent o' familiarity. While pullin' th' hat deeper ontae me heid instead simply keekin' at William, who seemed to have been equally surprised by Edward's reaction, but soon I saw his visage to turn from puzzled to reserved. Indignant even, 'til his features mellowed to a less immovable vexation. Th' unintentional tenderness o' me ain coupon disappearing wance he turned his eyes awa' from me to goup at th' crewmen in front o' us, freein' his arm from me hold. His noncarin' reaction in fact stupefyin' me 'til I understood th' likely cause for his indifference, me ain gaze droppin' when he replied wi' but a couple o' curt words instead o' tellin' me how glad he was to see me again. Because that's what _I_ wanted to tell 'im 'n' what I deep in me hert wished 'im to say, where taken all that had occurred back at Port Royal it was no wonder I received such a cold shoulder from 'im.

"I'm fine", he stated, liftin' his arm to rub th' side o' his neck afore took notice o' th' slime oan his skin 'imself. Apparently knowin' what it was as he then made a disgusted grimace 'til wiped his haun to his breeches, ignorin' me quizzical goup to save 'imself from elaboratin' th' origin o' th' goo that smelled o' fishes' entrails.

That knot from several weeks past resurfaced 'n' turned intae a quagmire in me stomach, but as this clearly wasn't th' time to try to explain meself to 'im nae only by his disinterest to talk to me but th' definitely nae safe situation we'd found oorselves in, regardless o' th' disappointment 'n' dejection his behavior inflicted I decided it best to let 'im be as leant against th' gunwale. Squeezin' me eyes shut when I could feel yet another wave o' dizziness comin', me slowin' me breathin' as pinched me haun to remain conscious, hearin' Edward's voice to query me condition.

"Is the pain worse?"

"Naw. But bad enough", I breathed. "How long will I remain lik' this?"

"From days to a week at most. It depends on the severity of the blow and the patient in question. But as ye are awake and can act quite normally, I think ye'll be just fine... I need to examine ye better wance the situation is more to our favor."

"If we live that long…" I whispered, noticin' William to lever a glance to me direction afore I stole another mystified keek at th' crewmen, in utmaist dismay. "What are those things?"

"Nothing good, I tell ye that", Edward remarked. "It might yet turn out us to have been better off dead when their Captain joins us..."

"Who?" I asked again, a tad mair nervous 'n' baffled due to th' severity o' Edward's coupon, William followin' suite by turnin' rather somber 'imself.

"Davy Jones. Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_."

Efter William had filled in th' blanks 'n' given an inkling to th' identity o' these horrid men lik' beings that had attacked us, I wasn't able to deny that I wasn't stairtin' frustratingly to play wi' th' plausible idea that we were were goin' to get killed by this eery brigade o' mermen. But takin' awa' me chance to worry aboot oor fate further, but also only addin' to me awready existin' fears, a sound o' footsteps cut th' formed tension. Or perhaps made it worse, me nae seein' anyone to cross th' deck when th' constant thump o' what reminded me o' a wooden object hittin' against th' floorboards kept oan comin' closer, efter a couple o' seconds mair th' explanation appearin' as a form o' a man who stepped oot o' th' shadows. Th' presumed Captain o' this abnormal crew (as th' fish people aroond us all turned towards th' approachin' figure) stalkin' towards us leisurely, greeted by th' shark heided crewman who faced 'im wance he came to an expectant halt by his side. Causin' chills to run doon me spine when I saw somethin' slither around his jaw under th' brim o' his large tricorne hat, 'til th' Captain revealed his coupon to th' awaitin' survivors o' th' shipwreck. Nae only me takin' in a startled breath wance we saw th' Captain's beard to consist o' several long tentacles that framed his squid lik' features, his eyes but cruel 'n' cold as they keeked us ower, afore he fully turned to his First Mate. To eagerly keek elsewhere from th' Captain's equally horrendous appearance me ain irises fallin' to see his right leg to have been indeed replaced wi' a wooden one.

"Seven men still alive, the rest have moved on", th' First Mate announced, Captain Jones instantly stridin' forth to tak' a better keek at us. Me tensin' up against me will when he daunered past me wi' tardy steps 'n' I behold a big claw o' a crab push far oot o' th' sleeve o' his jacket instead o' a human haun, unpleasant tinglin' causin' th' hairs oan me arms to rise when I found his other limb to be as inhumane wi' another tentacle wrapped aroond th' otherwise manlik' wrist. Wi' a shudder me gazin' doon swiftly afore carefully followed 'im to advance by th' line o' men behind th' brim o' me ain hat, watchin' 'im stop wance Rudy's loud whimper caught his attention. Th' Captain bendin' doon to his level 'n' leant close to 'im, to examine 'im, while Rudy kept his eyes fixated ontae th' deck. Th' tentacles oan th' Captain's coupon strokin' th' sailor's cheeks, Captain Jones neist takin' a pipe from under his coat, th' noise o' th' lit lighter soundin' in th' silence portentously as th' Captain's attention returned back to th' shiverin' crewman. Smoke eruptin' atween his lips wance he started to speak, th' men stiffenin' at th' sound o' it, th' Scottish accent only turnin' his tone mair forebodin' as he wasn't only talkin' to Rudy but to all o' us. Th' half dead wrecks o' sailors we wance were, bleedin' 'n' in pain, beggin' for an release in some part o' us…at least that's what he seemed to think while addressin' us, takin' advantage o' th' fear he saw displayed oan th' crewmen's coupons while he towered ower 'em lik' an accursed proxy sent to tak' oor souls.

"Do ye fear death? Do ye fear that dark abyss?"

I finally blinked efter goupin' at Davy Jones wi' Rudy, his question hangin' in th' air oppressive 'n' sinister as an exhale comin' oot o' a funnel at his jawline put oot th' flame o' his pistol styled tinder lighter. Efter a curt moment o' silence me seein' Rudy to nod, to give in to th' Captain's insinuation, seemingly pleasin' th' monstrous man as there was a spark o' malevolent satisfaction in his irises once he addressed th' sailor again, his goup unyieldin' as it urged the man to meet it.

"All yer deeds laid bare. All yer sins _punished_. I can offer you an escape", Captain Jones continued, his voice noo carryin' an unmistakable tint o' assurity that drove to convince these poor devils to defer to their fears. Enticin' 'em wi' his words that seemed to succeed to strike a right chord in Rudy, th' man keekin' up at th' Captain at th' promise o' remission, th' oot o' control quiver o' his body ceasin'.

"Don't listen to him!" Larry exclaimed suddenly, me turnin' me surprised eyes to 'im as Davy Jones' heid jerked upward violently, his attention shiftin' to th' cross holdin' man who regardless o' his fear o' 'im didn't seem weak enough to submit wance he walked ower to 'im wi' a fleeting infuriated scowl. Me frownin' slightly as followed Larry to simply ogle at th' crucifix clasped in his hauns, Edward shiftin' his body to their direction as followed wi' equally watchful eye Captain Jones to measure Larry wi' an unreadable expression 'til it reflected wonder. Honest kind, me flinchin' once his claw lik' haun neist swooped doonward to squeeze aroond Larry's neck.

"Do ye not fear death?" th' Captain asked, in disbelief efter gazin' at th' frantic sailor at his mercy. Anger in his eyes when th' pitiful man didn't seem to fear 'im enough, as his clear intention to intimidate Larry to let go o' th' courage he saw as nothin' but pretense at th' face o' death, but Larry held his composure. Though tremblin' all so slightly simply confrontin' Captain Jones wi' resolution, castin' a glance towards Edward.

"I take my chances sir."

I released a shaky breath as me eyes flickered up to Captain Jones, Edward's haun pressin' oan me arm to keep me from boltin', from doin' anythin' as me body was ready to bounce from me seat as so fidgety I'd imperceptibly become. Th' Captain takin' a puff from his pipe 'til released Larry, noddin' at one o' his crewmen standin' behind th' sailor. His followin' words bringin' Larry's previous prayers to naught 'n' causin' me eyes to widen.

"To the depths."

I gasped as at th' command o' th' Captain I behold Larry's throat to be slit, me swallowin' 'n' watchin' his body to be neist mercilessly tossed owerboard. Th' fish lik' crewmen only laughin' at this act o' plain murder as I whipped me heid aroond, keekin' awa' from th' murderer whose eyes were noo cast oan us. Me lettin' oot a few fearful breaths as squeezed me eyes shut, for a moment it becomin' hard to keep me ain composure as dread stung me deep, however a haun then landin' oan mine briefly 'n' I found it to be William's. His attention however nae at me but at Edward who efter a curt ootrage sprung to his feet, his enraged eyes throwin' daggers at Captain Jones as he daunered closer to 'im in all his anger. Th' rest o' th' members o' his crew noo stirrin' from their trepidation due to th' sound o' his gruff voice, 'em keekin' up to th' man as did I, seein' 'im to in fact stand a couple o' inches higher than th' Captain o' _th' Dutchman_. Turnin' me but further frightened as I witnessed his defiance that was but fueled by his flared ire.

"Ye bottom feeders better keep yer gnarly paddles off me men or I swear to god to tear each and every of them off. Ye're a coward, killing unarmed men with already one foot in their grave! If ye want someone to toy with, then come to me and ye'll find I'm not about to settle into mine all that readily for yer convenience", Edward snarled, completely unfazed as Captain Jones strode to 'im wi' a couple o' fast leaps. Leanin' so close that his tentacles were noo pokin' at Edward's coupon, th' two Captains goupin' at one another as Edward lifted his jaw wi' an antagonizin' twitch o' his upper lip. "How about it? Do ye not fear death enough to see am I true to me word, _Captain_?"

"And I suppose ye don't?" Captain Jones snapped, sizing up Edward, me 'n' William's gazes shiftin' atween 'em as waited for Edward's response. William liftin' a bit commendin' eyebrows at 'im, where I was but terrified. Understandin' that as a responsible man devoted to his crew he wished to stand up for 'em afore any mair casualties would ensue, but what was Edward exactly tryin' to accomplish by angerin' Captain Jones 'n' perhaps dyin' for it?

"I don't if the one delivering me is such a spineless crud of a man", Edward sneered, spittin' at th' Captain's feet. "Half a man. I won't let yer dastardly way of killing me men stand when their souls are not yet yers to take. Not to the last breath I take."

Silence descended as Davy Jones' crew appeared equally taken aback by Edward's ne'er afore expressed nerve to affront their Captain, where Edward's crewmen were somewhat enlivened by his courageous words. All eyes returnin' to Jones who hadn't shifted his awa' from Edward's, th' Captain takin' a third drag from his pipe upon replyin'.

"So ye're prepared to offer yer life for theirs?" he inquired in interest. Doubt in his voice then as he continued, this time blowin' th' smoke oan Edward's coupon, assertive o' his conviction. "There's no man who doesn't fear death once dangled on the verge of life, on their last moments staring down to the bottomless pit of emptiness that will adduce the tiniest of sins on their conscious…creating the perdition that is fear. From which I deliver. From which I alone can save them."

"And those not afraid of the bottom of your domain that is hell? Those whose souls you reap for mere spite when they refuse to give them to you freely to torment, refuse to fear you?...Men might make a deal with the devil for an easy reward for their fear of the end ye bring them, but not at the promise of a same demon who brings the damnation to them either way", Edward mocked, this time his mordant remark findin' its mark, Captain Jones glarin' at 'im 'til his clawed haun stroke again. This time graspin' Edward's injured side tightly, bringin' 'im to his knees wi' a powerful twist o' his arm. Agony replacin' Edward's racy face momentarily as I was close to dash to action at the sight o' th' blood that ran oot o' th' gash, William's haun however once mair creepin' ower mine to stop me from actin' oot.

"Cold blackguard!" one of Edward's men barked then, keekin' up to Captain Jones in rage 'imself as Edward faced his crewman wi' a commandin' keek to remain wheest. Davy Jones goupin' back at th' man 'til released Edward wi' a ruthless shove, Edward lettin' oot a relieved breath as his haun moved up to press against th' ulcer. Davy Jones emptyin' his pipe as I helped Edward to sit back doon by me side, th' Captain's voice rumblin' in th' air in a freish fit o' anger.

"Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different!? I offer you a choice…Join my _crew_ …" he spoke, keekin' at th' men in front o' 'im 'til his attention returned from Edward's mien back to Rudy. Goin' to 'im, me, William 'n' Edward watchin' th' sailor to instantly gaze up at th' tentacle faced Captain at th' allure o' his proposition. "…and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast… _will_ ye serve?"

We gouped at Rudy, me pleadin' 'im wi' me eyes nae to consent to such a fool's bargain that was but madness, exchangin' his life for hundred years o' mere imprisonment. William's forehead retreatin' intae a thoughtful frown when Rudy's heid inclined to oor direction, 'im keekin' at his true Captain, possibly even in slight hesitation, Edward straightenin' his posture as locked serious gazes wi' 'im. However in th' end only closin' his eyes in defeat when efter a short moment o' thinkin' Jones' offer ower Rudy made a nod. Throwin' in his lot wi' Davy Jones 'n' his promise o' deliverance from death itself, relieved smile spreadin' oan his lips.

"I-I will serve."

Another gale o' laughter sounded amongst Jones' men as they heard Rudy's response, instantly efter receivin' his consent that had proven Edward's point invalid, Captain Jones leavin' Rudy to soon halt directly in front o' us. Me holdin' back a cringe when I noticed one o' his crewmen to arrive to stand by William's side upon seein' his Captain's interest, me peerin' at th' tentacle faced man furtively under me brim again as followed 'im to goup at William in bafflement 'til he turned to direct a questionable keek at his First Mate.

"You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" he accosted, leanin' a bit closer as waited for William's explanation. Me also glancin' at 'im, curious to hear th' answer meself. William instead appearin' quite ditherin' to deliver th' words dawdlin' oan his lips 'til he inclined his heid, meetin' Davy Jones' eyes wi' an indifferent but also contemplative lift o' his brows.

"Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

I didn't dare to turn to William but I froze yet again at th' sound o' th' one name I truly wouldn't have wished to have been associated to this moment, astonishment 'n' equal confusion to William's fillin' me as I peered at 'im utterly befuddled. Frownin', Edward' eyes movin' atween 'im 'n' me, afore me disbelief was then replaced by even greater surprise when Captain Jones seemed to recognize th' pirate's name. Takin' a double tak' oan William's reply 'til seemed a bit skeptical, demandin' 'im to clarify to fully grasp what he'd juist said.

"Jack Sparrow…sent me to settle his debt", William repeated, his face however noo turnin' but incredulous as weel when th' words seemed to mak' no sense noo when he'd said 'em for th' second time. Me leanin' closer to 'im me ain eyebrows wrinkled.

"What?" I whispered under me breath, William directin' a subtle clueless glance to me direction when he had no answer for me. Davy Jones eyein' at William for a while 'til an amazed laugh climbed up his throat, th' Captain noddin' in understandin' as a flash o' severity could be seen in his eyes neist.

"Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer."

William returned Captain Jones' gaze noo undaunted when all men went silent again, th' Captain tiltin' his heid as if he was listenin' to a sound that only he could hear an odd keek oan his coupon, till he slowly turned aroond. Gazin' to th' direction o' th' wreckage 'n' even beyond that, at somethin' farther awa' that was hidden from th' rest o' oor eyes, neist liftin' his haun as a sign for his men to move oot. Me still nae bein' able to deter a gasp once all but a couple o' his crewmembers merged intae th' ship 'n' vanished lik' aboard _th' Cornucopia._ Oor guards' attentionalso mainly drawn towards th' darkness at th' port side, givin' me a chance to lift me hat a wee as I faced William.

"What did that mean? What do ye mean Sparrow sent ye 'ere?" I questioned, William nae sayin' anythin' at first as simply keeked forward intae th' dark 'imself. Efter a brief wait his flabbergasted mien turnin' harder for irritation, hatred even as he sat up straighter, shakin' his heid briskly.

"He tricked me…Jack fooled me to board the wrecked vessel to search for the goddamn key."

I was even further bemused. "What…key?"

"One that I had hoped to bring an end to this whole mess…but it just made everything worse."

"Worse how? Who is this Davy Jones 'n' what does he have to do wi' Sparrow?"

"He's the fabled Captain who's said to ferry the souls of those died at sea to afterlife…but we surely can scratch that off the list as he definitely has changed his code of conduct to plain murder since the last I heard sailors talking about him", Edward cut in, snortin' venomously at th' end, glancin' at th' two remainin' crewmen as William turned serious.

"And who now holds us captive."

I was so stunned that I juist sat there, overwhelmed by this even further perplexin' piece o' information that when added to me shock made oor plight seem even mair complicated 'n' unbelievable by each uptake. Me comin' to strongly oppose everything that had stairted to happen ever since this mornin' (which had taken me definition o' crazy to a whole freish level even efter me dealings wi' cursed Aztec gold 'n' skeleton pirates). As there was naw wey there to be such things as sea monsters 'n' fish people livin' in th' ocean, deliverin' souls o' th' deceased to efterlife. It juist couldn't be possible, but what I came to doubt maist was that it was I who once mair was thrown in middle o' all these supernatural inconsistencies. I'd left Port Royal juist to find Will to warn 'im, nae to attract every single ludicrous danger awaitin' oan these waters, especially th' one undesirable shenanigan I liked to call th' scoundrel Sparrow. Because as always, o' coorse he happened to have his finger in this specific pie along wi' th' others he had cookin', if ye ken what I mean…Once told aboot William's mission to find 'im I'd felt it in me gut that Sparrow's involvement in any affairs o' his or me uncle's nae to bode any guid to anyone, or maist definitely didn't mak' things other than further complicated. 'N' 'ere William stood corrected, notably fumin' for th' neist followin' minutes we spent in silence, 'im probably realizin' in some wey me to have been right all along to have cautioned aboot trustin' 'im, noo regrettin' it gravely. Davy Jones then returnin' from his mystery visit elsewhere along wi' his crew, who instantly drove us oan oor feet 'n' forced us straight to work wi'oot a chance to talk back. _Th' Flying Dutchman_ settin' sail 'n' leavin' th' archipelago wi' its newest disinclined recruits, wance ordered to man a station o' me ain wi' Rudy me only rollin' up me sleeves reluctantly. Wincin' when th' tip o' an actual whip lashed th' gunwale by me side as a prompt to move, shockin' me, doubt in me hert. What was to become o' us noo?

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not, naw = no**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **maw = mum/mother, afore = before, hert = heart, aye = yes , wee = small/little, awread y= already, ken = to know, efter = after, doon = down, as weel = as well, goup = stare, wance again/mair = once again/more, 'til = until, likelie = probably, keek = look, ower = over, aboot = about, streenge = strange, haun = hand, ain = own, oot = out, neist = next, stairt = start, awa' = away, wey = way, wi'oot = without, o' coorse = of course, heid = head, dauner = walk, freish = new, wi' = with, juist = just, doilt = confused, thro' = through, ne'er = never, coupon = face, face= expression, skelp = hit, wheest = quiet, aff = off**


	12. Entry 12

**Entry 12**

"Out of me way ye scurvy rat!"

I glared after the pirate who'd forced his way past me and made it seem as if it was I teetering about along the road in such a wide curve that I bumped to everyone slow enough to step away. The pirate hauling an equally soused wench at his wake but only managed to hurl the woman into my arms while trying to make her follow. Me disregarding the wench's alluring smile by returning her stare with a dismissive browlifting, swearing the woman not to even notice when she was twirled back into her drunkard's embrace once I'd straightened from the leaning position and shoved her over to the man. The pirate however failing to catch her and allowed her to fall prone to the ground, his bloodshot eyes filling with rage when his intoxicated mind came to blame me for his own miss, me challenging him with my own stern eyes as watched him step towards me his fist held up high. However me attention shifting to something far more pleasant as at the same moment I was about to drawn my pistol to show this bastard what I was made of, an attractive maiden walked by, sweeping a hand over my cheek. Flipping her black hair off her shoulder as she went on her way towards the town square, in fact finding something familiar about those big eyes and that foxy smile me sending her off with a complimentary smirk and a flip of me hat, her in every aspect perky bearing changing the source of the drunken pirate's anger to expected hunger for some closer companionship and a raunchy smirk on his lips the pirate took a step to follow her. Only to be knocked out by the bottle in his hand when his previous lady friend had woken just in time to witness the dark maned beauty to pass, me cocking a satisfied eyebrow at the pirate once his out cold arse was dragged away by the vexed wench.

"We are here on a mission sir, not to start fights with the local residents", Mercer's voice reminded then behind my back, me holding back a scowl due to the sound of his insufferable voice that practically screamed equal abhorrence that he felt about my company. The sentiments greatly shared on my part, me tilting my head at his words as let my eyes round the square opening on our left side, finding nothing to make my own revulsion towards this place any lesser. Tortuga sure hadn't taken the initiative to change into any better since the time I'd come here last, depravity practically flourishing when all these drinking, fighting and raping individuals were still blowing into the embers of the general unlawfulness of this town as the only rule that governed over this place. Although distasteful the variant display of their immoral revelry appearing quite fascinating to a composed man like myself in a sense of absurdity, most frequently their distorted liberalism manifesting in a diverse form of the gravest deadly sins that all from adults to children seemed to embrace with open arms. Me pursing up my upper lip in antipathy as watched a certain woman to go between one of the several brawls to pull one of the pirates away from the skirmish, to distract him when a boy not older than five emptied the sailor's pockets before eventually scurrying off to a pair of men following the woman work small distance away. Handing over the stolen possessions in exchange for a single coin that eventually found its way buried into the woman's cleavage.

"I'd be surprised if you managed to walk away from here without anyone adjusting the position of your nose with a punch or two", I replied, purposefully taking advantage of the obliquity of his snout to mock him, the irritation in his squinting eyes amusing me like always when I took pleasure from the fact that whatever I said to him didn't push him over the edge too much to make him talk back at me. The right hand man of my uncle only lifting his jaw slightly without a response as I continued. "Pirates alone have a craving for blood, but add excessive inebriation and you have a group of scamps in your hands with a knack to draw it from everyone around them with no greater reason but an unsightliness in looks."

"Just remember what your uncle sent you here to do. It would be a shame for me to return not only with a regrettable report about your success in delivering your end of the arrangement, but with a distinguishable demonstration of your contumacy."

My lips spread into a smug smile as I folded my arms across my chest, my eyes then resuming to stare at a certain tavern at the other side of the street. "Dear Mercer, that's the exact reason why I am here."

The establishment in question had been crammed between two brothels, therefore offering the perfect facilities with both drink and women for the weary sea rovers, looking like collapsing any minute, and yet I heard it indeed was the most popular tavern of all Tortuga. For which reason we'd also heard no other than Jack Sparrow himself to have arranged an enlisting of new crewmembers within the _Twelve Daggers_ right after docking to the island not all that many hours prior, it actually occurring merely by accident that we'd discovered his whereabouts after arriving to Tortuga ourselves in search of Elizabeth. Luck apparently not favoring the bold in this instance but the clever as albeit we hadn't seen a single glimpse of Elizabeth in the two days we'd so far spent on this accursed rock, anticipating her to head straight to here after escaping Port Royal, the second best thing just happened to saunter along the streets of Tortuga this afternoon when we'd least expected it. Us trailing the skeevy scoundrel and his First Mater directly to the _Twelve Daggers,_ remaining on continuous watchat a stone's throw away, where Mercer set off from time to time to collect information. Corroborating and adding to the facts that we already knew; Sparrow was searching for the same item my uncle was, the Chest of Davy Jones to free himself, as popular rumor spreading throughout the pirate town had it, from a certain deal he'd made with the legendary Captain whom I'd so far regarded as mere fish tale. Apparently the existence of the Chest and the power behind it all true when my uncle had gone through the trouble of blackmailing Will into bartering the Letters of Marque to the compass of his pirate mate that supposedly had powers of its own, leading to whatever its owner desired most in this world. Which in this instance would be the Chest of Davy Jones.

Even uncle Cutler had made it clear how great of an impact the mastery over the Chest would have to our endeavors to eradicate piracy from the civilized world, I didn't fully share my uncle's belief into the compass' ability to lead us anywhere, as through first-hand experience I'd witnessed that piece of junk to point to nowhere unless it was in Sparrow's head. Me however not coming to question the significance of the Chest as had had brushes with supernatural before, not at all finding it impossible there to be a cursed sea Captain ferrying souls to afterlife somewhere out there in the Caribbean. Nevertheless believing the fastest way to uncover that Chest to happen with stealth after another little bird had informed Mercer Sparrow to be recruiting new men for not usual sailing purposes... but to deliver their souls to Jones instead of his own, although kept in the dark with further details due to this juicy nugget of information me staying at the vicinity of the tavern. In wait for the certain person to walk through those doors who now would prove useful to me in more ways than one, Elizabeth bound to turn up now that Sparrow had made an appearance at the only place she believed to locate Will. Best of two I'd say. And where was Elizabeth would also eventually be Will, who would then lead me to my sister. And if I played my cards right from that moment on I would be returning back to Port Royal with what I promised and more, Sparrow taking me directly to the Dead Man's Chest.

"Found out anything?" I asked Mercer after a long silence, lost into my designs of a plan, not however turning my gaze away from the people swarming about the inn's entrance as avoided a gunshot that then whizzed past my head. The man responsible of firing it earning a murderous leer with a flash of my own pistol once he stopped to stare at me, the unexpected coward only cavorting off instead of charging at me. His real opponent dashing after him with a drawn sword.

"There's been no sign of her. I placed a number of spies at the harbor who will inform us should she disembark aboard any of the arriving ships", he responded.

"Elizabeth's not stupid enough to walk around looking like herself when she knows to have a target on her back", I retorted, turning to Mercer. "Can you count on your spies to manage to identify her?"

"I'm positive of that, sir. The character description given to them was immaculate to miss."

With a skeptical mind I thought about his answer for a moment, not finding myself all that trusting towards these faceless accomplices of Mercers who hadn't even met Elizabeth to recognize her in disguise she had to be wearing. Me holding back a laugh as imagined her striding about the streets of Tortuga in her wedding gown, as amusing as that thought was it not holding true by any means. She might've been raised as a lady of society but she was practical enough to understand to get rid of the one telltale that would've blown her cover instantly and made it easier for us to find her (not that she knew us specifically to have been sent after her). With a fleeting sensation of worry rising above my determinate state of mind me next leaving my spot under the canopy of the butcher shop, placing a hand on the hilt of my sword as nodded towards the tavern. Heading out, only to give my coat a frustrated glance once some rum spilled over it from a bottle that was shot into smithereens from the head of a tied up pirate.

"It's about time me go take a look inside."

The transition from outside to inside was hardly detectable as the setting inside the inn was exactly the same as on the street, the two floors of the small establishment packed with equally boisterous, plastered individuals, aside for the fact that the people inside were entertaining themselves by other means rather than removing teeth from one another with bare knuckles. At the right side of the tavern a few men slouching on their seats instruments in their hands, playing a lively but a rather monotonous tune to enliven the already raucous atmosphere, in addition to few candles on the tables and oil lamps hanging from the surrounding walls but one iron chandelier lighting the inn. Making the room dark enough for me and Mercer to slip amongst the patrons unnoticed, us not standing out from the rest of the people loitering about the premises, making it easy for us to walk about inconspicuously until after a few minutes of wandering deeper within I located Sparrow's First Mate. Joshamee Gibbs sitting by a table at the other side of the tavern, in front of a fireplace that dominated the back wall, the elderly pirate interviewing a group of men who were standing in a row in wait of their turn to be heard. My eyes eventually also finding Sparrow from the farthest corner of the inn, lounging behind the shelter of a leafy plant that would've made him quite unobservable in the prevalent commotion save for those who knew to search for him here. Contended smile visiting my lips as I rounded the room and walked by the bar counter, ordering myself a drink before hid myself behind a column that supported the slanted ceiling. Following the pirate to shake the renowned compass of his in his hand repeatedly, muttering to himself before opened the lid. Disappointment written all over his face when the needle didn't seem to point where he wanted, entertained by his chagrin that supported my theory about the object's uselessness me circling the column. Leaning against it as my attention shifted to Gibbs who was now confronted by a dark skinned man I presumed to be a runaway slave turned pirate.

"Me have one arm and a bum leg", the man informed the First Mate, him looking up to the sailor in consent.

"It's the crow's nest for you."

I took a sip from my tankard, making a slight grimace as the familiar taste of shoddy alcohol invaded my mouth. Dominating the taste buds and making me in fact a bit nauseous, tasting something very different from rum in that liquid that ran down my throat. During those adrift months spent traveling about the Caribbean I'd gotten accustomed to the low quality beverage due to the lack of preferable liquor to pour my sorrows in, but after returning to Port Royal and getting introduced with the first-rate whiskey McTavish had soldered me with I was reminded of the true nature of the spirit served in places like Tortuga. Me however gulping it down in slow portions to get my money's worth by not wasting it, watching Gibbs to respond to something Sparrow had asked with a frustrated and to say the least peeved countenance, the pirate Captain simply ignoring the elderly man and concentrated to shake his compass again vigorously. Gibbs beckoning the next man to step forth, but whom I'd seen walk up to the table not until the previous recruit had made his mark on the service list. The man dressed in a distinct military attire, soiled and worn in the lifestyle the sailor had indulged in here at Tortuga for who knew how long. Me identifying him as a likely deserter from the Navy as watched him to stand in front of the First Mate, empty bottle of rum in his hand, his balance faltering only so slightly for the lovely beverage he like all others had ingested more than personal need required. The frizzy remnants of his wig hanging out of original shape on top if his own dirty brown hair that stuck under the white wisps. But the tricorne hat on his head reminding of his once held dignity with its golden details, where the fabric was as weathered as the disheveled man locking gazes with the pirate.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs questioned, not appearing to actually care for the man's past life after hearing accounts about so many others during the evening, me lowering my pint to take a better look at the pair conversing not farther than a few feet from where I stood. Even through the clamor of the tavern me being able to overhear their conversation, the voice that then responded to the pirate's inquiry however causing me to frown. After a short moment of listening to the sailor speak me realizing to recognize him.

"My story…It's exactly the same as your story, but just one chapter behind", the man answered, taking hold of the rum bottle that sat on the table, staring back at Gibbs with an expression that spoke of a heartfelt grudge. His with time subdued anger only amplifying now when he continued the recount of his own fate that had brought him by that table, with a new incredulous frown me inching closer to them. The visage of the washed up officer now catching the faint light of a candle once he turned around a little to take a swig from the bottle that unlike his yet contained a few sups of the liquid oblivion, man's best friend to cure all problems in the world even if just temporarily. His voice as well awakening Sparrow's interest, who so far had remained lost to his own thoughts, but who now emerged behind the pot plant slowly upon closing his compass. One measuring look at the scruffy man later arriving to the same conclusion as I about the man's identity in equal astonishment; James Norrington.

"I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my _crew_ , my commission, and my life", my former superior remarked acridly, understanding also creeping onto the elderly pirate's face once he eyed at the man in front of him. Norrington's features contorting with anger once the First Mate made a connection with his dirt covered features and the Commodore of Port Royal of his memories, squinting in disbelief.

"Commodore?"

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" Norrington spat sharply, in turn measuring the astounded and most definitely uncomfortable Mr. Gibbs until his eyebrows wrinkled. Him pointing at the elderly pirate in plain irritation now, his temper cooling a tad. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli, I would've…if not for the hurricane."

"Lord. You did not try to sail through it?" Gibbs questioned in dismay, now giving the gutted former Commodore a bit pitying gaze, where I only lifted my eyebrows at this. Now fully understanding what had driven my employer to hand in his notice from a dignified position as a distinguished officer, or at least before sailing out to recapture Sparrow and failing at that after allowing him to escape in the first place. For this reason me holding not much sympathy for Norrington as could now see his shame that had been the cause for his resignation, concurring wholeheartedly. Equally aware of the painful debacle of his brilliant military career Norrington now turning more annoyed by the minute, jeering smirk on his lips as inclined his head at the pirate questionably. Me finishing the last drops of my rum as watched Sparrow to yank a leaf from the plant by his side and attempted to sneak behind Gibbs before the enraged Commodore would take notice of him. Me not giving him any more credit for trying than before as everyone could see him tiptoe behind the table in the most suspicious manner, the leaf doing little to hide him from the eyes of the Englishman who started to speak again.

"So do I make your crew, or not?"

Gibbs sat there speechless, out of any response as next sought Jack with his gaze, for his outrage noticing his good old Captain to have made a subtle getaway upon Norrington's arrival. The man in question narrowing his eyes until his voice was filled with plain spite.

"You haven't said where you're going. _Somewhere nice!?_ "

I flinched when Norrington surprised me by tipping over the table from between him and Gibbs, the elderly pirate looking up to him in alarm from the floor he'd fallen with a majestic tumble as the vengeful Norrington strutted away from him theatrically, sneering at every word that was spat out of his mouth next when he addressed the very man he deemed responsible of his downfall. Me looking about the tavern that had went utterly silent at the sound of Norrington's vexed exclaim, my eyes soon locating Mercer who was following the events from the other side of the inn, close to the door.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington hollered in mock, his scornful tone turning to ire coated ice as in a flash he whipped around. Me straightening my posture and directing a tense look at the man once I saw the cocked pistol in his hand that pointed directly at the fleeing Sparrow, the pirate finally dropping the useless shield of a leaf as confronted the Commodore. " _Or should I just kill you now?_ "

I scanned the room while trying to come up with a solution to prevent Norrington from doing anything stupid with that gun, Jack doing the same until found there to be no chance for him to run off without gaining a bullet to his back. The pirate leaning to the other side of the column behind he stood and back again when the weapon's barrel followed, strictly aimed at his head. Sparrow trying to get to the good side of the former Commodore by flashing a carefree smile.

"You're hired."

"Sorry…Old habits and all that."

There had been a satisfied edge in Norrington's voice as he then made a half grin, leering at the pirate for a moment before prepared to send him off with a bullet between his eyes. Me reacting instantly upon realizing if that trigger was pulled the ill-advised decision of that idiot of a past marine would scupper my plan before the chance to find the Chest had even manifested. Me throwing away my pint in a flash, vaulting forward for the astonishment of the patrons closest to me when I pushed past them, like Norrington knocking everything and everyone out of my way as two of _the Pearl_ 's newest recruits dashed to the man to stop him from shooting, me coming across a barmaid carrying a large tray of drinks. Jack diving behind the column to safety as I knocked the tray from the woman's hand, it creating a sufficient diversion for me to jump forth and land a powerful blow to Norrington's side just as the rum rained down on the surrounding men. The pistol going off nevertheless and causing the fired bullet to bounce off the metal of the chandelier and fly across the room, it shattering a fresh bottle from a certain pirate's hoisted hand who'd just taken it to his lips to empty its contents. His confusion however brief once rage flashed in his eyes, in a split of a second him facing the presumed culprit by his side and delivered a direct punch to his jaw, setting the man off.

Music started to play again even more joyously as the first ensuing skirmish fueled all the formed tensions in the room, the situation escalating into a whole tavern getting drawn into violent scuffles once all patrons jumped at each other's throats. By which time I was already gone, swiftly vanishing from the scene before I could've been recognized either by Norrington or Sparrow's First Mate, stopping by the door for a while as sought out Mercer amongst the people of the inn. Tipping my head towards the doorway as a sign for both of us to leave, blocking an incoming attack of a man who attempted to ram me through with his sword. Me simply letting his poorly aimed weapon to slide past me before I took hold of his arm, kicking him to his stomach until instead slammed him against the wall. Pressing me hat deeper to my head once more as quickly strode to the doorway, however coming to a curt halt once a man with quite frail build caught by attention while entering the tavern. Something about him feeling quite familiar when I turned to watch the lad to stop by the entrance to take in the ongoing brawl, until drew his own weapon to join the fight. Me returning back to follow him to eventually make his way to Norrington who was fending for himself against several pirates until the lad arrived, clearly up to the task as was able to ward off men from left and right with quite handy attacks of his own. One careful look at his face however then causing me to break into an amused grin as his familiarity was explained to me by those eyes I couldn't have mistaken to belong to anyone than the woman I loved. With one scornful thought given to Mercer's useless informants and one tender tug of my heart later me simply letting out a stupefied breath as walked out, with the last glance cast to the second floor me seeing Jack and Gibbs to be hurrying up the stairs after avoiding a bottle that smashed above their heads on the wall. For my confusion the pirate trying out different hats of the entrants of the strife while finally making a successful getaway. Me brushing the pirate aside as exited, although being at odds with Elizabeth's drastically different appearance from usual, me finding myself in fact impressed about her commitment to look everything but herself as predicted. Down to the last slash of her sword.

"Clever girl."

I'd returned back to our previous observation post as Mercer followed me outside couple of minutes behind, walking straight over to me as I welcomed him with a cognized self-righteous tilt of my head. Folding my arms at the sight of the man's sour expression that told me him to be able to guess what I was thinking, him coming to stand by my side as I beckoned towards the tavern remarkably.

"You saw her, no? So much for your spies at the harbour…"

"She is here now, finally. Most likely seeking help from Sparrow to gain information about her fiancé…" Mercer replied, changing the subject as we both resumed staring at the doorway should Jack, Elizabeth or Norrington leave the inn. Prepared to follow right behind them, me thinking a moment as only half listened to Mercer's following remark. "Lord Beckett will be pleased to know that one more of the lost lambs has found its way to our path."

"And if Sparrow does know where Will is, do you think she'll go with him?"

"I have no doubt in my mind about that, sir. Miss. Swann's familiarity with the ilk like Sparrow and determination to deliver the stolen Letters to Turner will undoubtedly prove superior to her inexperience to the ways of the world outside hers."

When my thoughts returned back to as abruptly resurfaced Norrington I soon came to a decision about the smartest course of action, changing the original plan outlined by my uncle a bit by daring to cut some corners to aid him to reach our mutual goals with notable strides. As previously contemplated upon down to the tiniest detail once more realizing the finding of the Dead Man's Chest to give us an edge in the upcoming war against all pirates, not to mention that it would prove my uncle me to be worthy of not only his trust by delivering over that what was agreed on, but deserving the rewards he'd promised me for my services. Should I wish to bring him the greatest price out of all uncle Cutler was after, me needing to be indeed crafty about this, infiltrate to the inner circle of Sparrow's crew to make sure the Company would get the contents of the Chest before he would even get a glimpse of its power. Therefore finding my former superior an ideal person to help me get closer that aspiration after witnessing the rancorous scene he'd put on back at _Twelve Daggers_ , the man's hatred towards Sparrow evident and equal to mine, something that could prove quite useful if handled correctly. Ghost of a smile forming on my lips as my eyes then spotted the man in question to be dragged out of the tavern, beaten, the disorientated Norrington tottering arm in arm with several pirates until the instigator of the previous bar fight was tossed head first into the awaiting pigsty close to the establishment. Now caked with mud and even more filth the past Commodore directing a slight glare at the men towering over him, who only left with a gale of guffaw at his squalor, abandoning his hat on the ground, me examining him for a couple of seconds disapprovingly till turned to Mercer. Not being able to believe that I had once been liable to that man, yet alone looked to him as my superior.

"Go back to Port Royal and relay everything we witnessed here to uncle Cutler. I'll track down Sparrow to become part of his crew and strike a deal with Norrington to help me to find the Chest. The rumor is that Jack was searching for it before he got into a strife with its rightful owner, and as our dear Commodore is now a man with nothing to lose but everything to gain, I'm certain he will not refuse a proposed offer of redemption."

"Your uncle commanded you to return as well, sir", Mercer reminded, his hardly deterred belittling tone annoying me to the extent that I shot him an imperious scowl. Removing my hat and placed it on the head of the same child whom I'd caught in the act of stealing before, also handing him all my extra weapons besides my sword, one pistol that I left hidden under my coat and my pocket knife. Nodding at the items as the snot nosed boy looked up to me in wonder.

"For a couple of coins. Food."

The child ran off to the direction of the square as I turned to Mercer, locking serious gazes with him. "And also ordered me to find Miranda. Tell my uncle that I will still do as he _asked_ , and will get the Letters of Marque and the Chest and bring them back with me to Port Royal once I've located Miranda and made sure the other loose ends are tied back in. Starting with the current location of Will. I'll send a word should something arise that will require the Company's involvement."

Not that I was going to listen to Mercer's arguments about deviating from our current terms of reference to a plan of my own devising, he then simply nodded in understanding. Perhaps also seeing the undeniable benefit of my scheme should I succeed and therefore dared to let me do as I wanted, us dismissing one another with a nod until he slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

"Good luck sir."

Once Mercer was gone I walked over to the pigpen, halting to a small distance away as bent down to lift Norrington's hat from the muddy ground. Wiping off the fresh grime with an ambiguous smile as he turned around to face me, me inclining my head at his surprise when this time he of course recognized me when my features weren't anymore shadowed by the hat's brim as well as the shady lights of the inn.

"Good evening James. Long time no see. You're looking…comfortable as any pig in their sty would."

"Martins? What are you doing here?" Norrington asked, not taking my joke kindly.

"Looking for my sister. And Elizabeth", I replied truthfully, adding to the man's bafflement and he frowned in disbelief, in turn wiping away the mud that dripped into his eyes from the wisps of his wig.

"Elizabeth is… _here_?"

"Quite so. You couldn't have missed her, even you seemed rather busy with provoking all the action inside."

Norrington gaped at the tavern in puzzlement, the cogs of his brain turning leisurely as he thought a moment, soon sitting up with an impassive mien. "Have you come to mock me? Your once honoured superior fallen from grace, laying amongst pigs in the gutter like an everyday drunkard?"

"After the way you handled things with Sparrow, who's the very reason for you to have lapsed from top to record low this quickly, I'm tempted to say that to be the case. But I'm not. I have something far more productive to suggest that will benefit you greatly…"

"The finder's fee of your runaway sister?" Norrington retorted, uninterested, gazing up to me with resolute eyes as the spiteful tint returned to his voice. "What happened, she ran away with Turner this time? Though that might be highly unlikely taken how overly sweet he was on _Elizabeth._ Enough to…"

"Steal her from you?" I interposed, managing to hit the nail on the head as intended, the man looking down in regret as I continued. "You're correct, James. She technically did run away with him, as did Elizabeth. Or rather they ran away _for him_ , which is why I'm in need of your assistance. The Crown is in need of your assistance."

"I don't see a reason why I should be bothered to care about their love triangle, even if it's you who petitions me, Peter. And furthermore, why would the Crown be involved in such a frivolous matter for you to try to recruit me with a mention of governmental interest?"

"Because you don't seem to have anything else to care about!" I snapped, ignoring his question as cast my hard eyes at the man to express my indescribable disappointment in him and what he'd allowed himself to turn into. A pathetic lush with no regard to anything that mattered aside his wounded pride, not making him any better than those miscreants he'd used to hunt, flagrantly aware of it himself without giving a damn. Me however then toning down my frustration and continued more patiently, changing my approach with a brief shake of my head. "You shouldn't. But tell me this…How would you feel about a chance to get your life back?"

My response came as a clear shock to Norrington, it causing him to stiffen, as he didn't at first comprehend the meaning behind those enticing words promising restitution. Me now digging out the letter my uncle had presented me with, the note detailing everything from my mandate to act as the representative of the Port Royal faction of East India Trading Company under the service of my uncle, to my personal affiliation to the Company and its Governor, and details about my mission. Me presenting the letter to him so that he could read the first few lines that also depicted a mention of his and the runaway lovers' arrest warrants, after even greater surprise and dubious glances directed up to me his irises eventually stopping to examine the crest of the Beckett family he deemed familiar but didn't apparently fully recognize by the thoughtful look on his face. Feeling skeptical Norrington then meeting my eyes again.

"It can't be done. I resigned my post as the Commodore under compulsion of the circumstances, and have seemingly been proclaimed a fugitive of the law due to my misguided actions concerning Sparrow by the very same Company you work for, and which you now claim to have some contradictory interest in my services after arriving to Port Royal to arrest me. So forgive me Peter, but I am not all that convinced aside for the fact that you are here in fact to simply take me back to your uncle as a discourse of trust, and that this sudden encounter has nothing to do with either your sister or Elizabeth. So please for the sake of the reverence you once hold for me, be outspoken and state out your business with me."

I kept a break before replying, eventually lifting my eyebrows in consent. "I am trying to impress my uncle, but not for the reasons you are paying regard to…I need you to aid me and the Company in retaking control over the seas, to bring order over the nefarious corners of the world and obliterate piracy once and for all. And my uncle is soon to obtain the power to do that, with you hopefully joining our ranks as a trustworthy enforcer of the law you once were. Port Royal is just the first step in the line of many in need of aligning."

"Quite an ambitious enterprise for a single man to realise...And how has your esteemed uncle exactly planned on achieving that?" Norrington questioned, still not placing much faith in my suggestion, me only smiling at him confidently as returned the letter back into the inner breast pocket that also hold my signet ring in safe hiding, so that no one unwanted would get a glimpse of it.

"Not as long as there are loyal subjects such as you and myself who are prepared to do their bit for the Empire in bringing all manner of outlaws infesting these waters to justice... And this is the part where you come in James, can have an influence over the course of the war the Company is preparing to wage against the pirates of the free world. My uncle needs you to report back in service with your extensive proficiency, serve him and the interests of the Company in exchange for the only reward you must have been coveting ever since your resignation..."

"My life, you say?"

"Fully restored and improved along with your new commission. And even more than that, for honor, station and complete trust of both the Company and the British Crown, as you'll be commended for your efforts to free our nation from the oppression of piracy. As the representative of the king himself and therefore endowed with unlimited authority my uncle being able to grant you anything you should desire as a compensation. Most importantly should you agree to side yourself with me and help me in search of something that my uncle wants, I guarantee you freedom."

"Such patriotic words…and what is that exactly, this something your uncle wants found?"

"Dead Man's Chest."

Those tree words didn't seem to ring any bells in Norrington as he simply returned by gaze. Turning pensive until he couldn't abstain his confusion any longer, looking at me curiously. "Dead Man's Chest? What is it, and what does it have to do with your uncle's plans?"

"All I know is that the Chest if found could be used as a powerful weapon against the pirates in the upcoming war. And it is enough for me to know my uncle to have a need for it, for which I've come to you with a chance to redeem yourself. To be my ally, as it seems Jack Sparrow is also looking for the Chest, and it cannot fall into his hands. We must board his ship and recover certain documents Elizabeth stole from my uncle, as well as take this chance to try to uncover the location of the Chest by letting him find it for us."

"Elizabeth stole something?" Norrington questioned, bemused.

"Important papers she's planning on using for Will's benefit. After her father's attempt to smuggle her to England failed she broke into my uncle's office and stole the documents. Very much like my sister leaving Port Royal to go after Will."

"This is unbelievable…" Norrington stated, taken aback momentarily until his line of thought caught up with mine again. "So Sparrow knows about the Chest?"

I nodded in response where Norrington weighed all that I'd just told him, him next turning earnest as directed equally stern look into my eyes, searching my face for any trace of unreliability as made his following question. Finally standing up from the muddy ground, stepping closer, me not being able to blame him for being suspicious. I'd felt the same way when Mercer had tracked me down to that remote island and presented me with the very same offer, except that I didn't have to stake my neck for the deal.

"Let's say your proposal is legitimate and worth considering…but how can I be sure the Company as well as you to honor your word when I am at risk of drawing a shorter straw by dying at the gallows should you double cross me and hand me over to your uncle against your promise?" Norrington said, lifting his jaw as we exchanged a stare, my head inclining at the face of his granted doubts. My expression revealing nothing, where I aimed to sound credible enough to appeal to his evident desire to return back to the days of his not so distant past. Time of glory and amenity that once more could be his to enjoy, days I was sure him to pursue with pleasure instead of further groveling in filth of Tortuga that had taken a hold of what was left of him.

"Elizabeth is in possession of Letters of Marque that my uncle had intended to barter to Sparrow in exchange for an item in his person that would prove useful in obtaining the Chest for the Company. In fact it was Will who he sent to recover the said object under the promise of pardons for himself and Elizabeth, which prompted her to steal the Letters to most likely use them to save Will's life. But if you say yes and join me, the Letters are yours to claim once we've succeeded in finding the Chest. Your ticket out of this place and back to where you belong, _Admiral_ …"

Norrington gasped at the sound of the title that he then knew to be his should he indeed pounce at the chance to acquire it, taking in my newest proposition in detail, that notably seemed to support my previous promise of a pardon. Enough to convince him to indeed start to deliberate the deal I'd offered in the name of the Company, his countenance however turning slightly concerned as he next locked inquisitive gazes with me.

"And your uncle will honor that arrangement?"

"I've made sure Elizabeth's safety not to be compromised on any account. My uncle is an honorable man who stays true to his word, at all cost."

Norrington didn't clearly appreciate to be kept just suffieciently in the dark not to be aware of all the details surrounding this agreement of our own (as due to the courtesy of uncle Cutler I did know what supposedly was expected to be found in that Chest), and neither was he very contended with my unclear answer concerning Elizabeth's freedom. But even he had no clue about my true feelings towards her it should've been obvious that I'd do everything to keep her safe. My thoughts however reeling back to the plan that was starting to set in motion, however not that smoothly as Norrington seemed to still hesitate about whether to agree to the terms I'd laid out for him or not. Me holding back an impatient sigh as watched him fall into his ponders again, after short silence me smiling at him remarkably.

"Take your time. I leave it in your discretion to decide whether to accept our generous offer, as I would argue you to have nothing to lose upon agreeing to join the service of the Company…on the contrary with a new rank and prestige earning a possibility to reclaim all that was taken from you by the actions of one particular man we both want to see hang. It's up to you should that ever happen…but once you think it over I'll advice to keep this exchange strictly between us."

Just as I finished highlighting the importance of secrecy over our little setup, I noticed familiar form to emerge from the entrance of the _Twelve Daggers_ tavern, Elizabeth finally exiting the establishment in presumed search of either Sparrow or Norrington. Me leveling one more serious look into the former Commodore's dithering eyes as took his hand for a swift shake, sealing the deal halfway.

"Come to me with a decision in three days…and do play your part now. Our leading lady is about to enter the centre stage…"

Norrington gave me a baffled gawk back until Elizabeth's voice called out to him, me making a quick exit myself and was sure to be out of her sight once she came face to face with Norrington. Me spying at them from behind a nearby wall, slight irritation taking over me then as I saw Elizabeth's visage to be filled with compassion. Gentleness even, as her hand next rose to sweep some mud from his unshaved cheek.

"James Norrington…what has the world done to you?" she queried, from herself mostly as eyed at the dirty man in front of him who clearly had been through quite a lot since the last they'd spoken. Norrington clearing his throat after a nonplussed blink, making an attempt for a smile.

"You truly are here…I didn't believe it at first…" Norrington mused, baffling Elizabeth where I stiffened, wave of graver annoyance washing over me when for a split second I thought the moron to have already forgotten my demand to keep our conversation under tight wraps. Elizabeth frowning.

"I am… Where you talking with someone just now?"

I hoped Norrington to be able to feel the glower of my eyes as I ogled at his back, swearing that if he wouldn't keep his mouth shut he would come to pay for it more severely than mere withdrawal of my offer. Luckily him realizing his mistake with a curt glance given to the direction of my hiding place, the man clearing his throat again with a low laugh.

"No, there was no one here. And what I meant was…that once I saw you inside that tavern, I did not believe it to be true. Until now at least..."

Elizabeth seemed not to be further puzzled by Norrington's fib, me letting out a frustrated sigh and coming to reconsider myself was my bet to place my trust in Norrington's thirst for revenge worth trusting after all…Eventually forgetting all about that as started to listen in to their conversation again.

"Even in my worst nightmares I wouldn't have ever wished you to see me like this…I'm not the man I used to be, Elizabeth", he answered, sounding more grim now as glanced at his unclean attire. Elizabeth appearing not to be bothered by the pungent odor of dung that was still stuck in my nose from standing equally close to him for several minutes, only sighing as shook her head.

"You are surely. Just overly unkempt to look like the usual you, where the man I know is still there…In a way. Oh James… I'm so sorry."

Norrington received Elizabeth's pity with half a smile once she'd referred to the bereavement of his life at Port Royal, turning serious then, but managing to appear curious enough not to reveal to already know the answer to the question he then presented to her. As urged, playing his part. "What are you doing in here, Elizabeth? Shouldn't you be at port Royal with…Turner?"

Fleeting look of despair passed Elizabeth's features as she locked gazes with Norrington, me close to snorting at the sound of her deep worry once she started to explain the very same events that I'd already informed the former Commodore about. Her still looking so at loss that it aggrieved me to see her so distraught, save for the fact that it was all caused by Will, me simply listening to her ramble on about him and how worried about him she was, eventually finishing with a deep sigh for my relief. Not to have beared to hear her talk about him any longer, as she started to gaze about the strangely quieted down street.

"I had hoped to find Will here along with Jack…but realize only now how foolish it was. He must've been here weeks ago, and is now somewhere far away. Too far for me to catch up with him."

Norrington had no words to console her and neither would have I, me simply to have reacted by taking Elizabeth into my embrace, but should Norrington act in such way…One more scowl was directed at the man once he tried to come up with a response, eventually him placing a hand on her forearm. The words erupting from his lips clearly sticking a bit in his throat, coming out laboriously.

"It will be alright, Elizabeth. You will find him."

Elizabeth broke into a wide smile, returning Norrington's gaze for awhile till turned thoughtful herself, once more gazing about the faraway bustle of Tortuga. "Did you happen to see where Jack went? I tried to find him from inside but by the time the fight had ended he was already gone."

"Do not know and don't care", Norrington retorted, conveniently forgetting himself to have just a moment before been enlisted by the pirate, earning a strict look from Elizabeth.

"I need to find him and ask him about Will. Will may not be here in Tortuga, but Jack might know where he is."

"Do you honestly think than he will…"

In middle of that sentence Norrington abruptly stopped, his face turning white as he started to retch, eventually throwing up the majority of the contents of his stomach at Elizabeth's feet once the alcohol finally forced its way out of his system. Me frowning at the sight in disgust where Elizabeth tilted her head at Norrington, rather displeased expression taking over her face as she gazed at the man in irritation, pursing her lips until turned on her heels. Starting to walk away with a nod.

"Right…Well fine. I'll go look for him myself."

"Please do", I whispered as waited Norrington to follow Elizabeth. After a few retches and coughs more him eventually stumbling after her to keep up with her furious pace, it suiting for me when I started to trail after both of them. Tailing them through several streets and around many corners until we eventually had returned back to the docks, Elizabeth marching towards the wharfs determinedly. Norrington not being able to match her step after all as had to stop to lean on something on the way more than once, slowly him catching up with Elizabeth whom I saw to head for the fartherst pier of the harbor. After walking over to the piers me indeed seeing the telltaling black sails to spread amonst the several lighter ones, the distinguishable figurehead of the angel also soon coming to sight behind another ship's hull, as I advanced to the wharf Elizabeth and Norrington had lastly ventured. The familiar dreadlocked form of the pirate Sparrow next flashing amongst the people gathered at the pier, the pirate as well heading towards the end of it as he caught Elizabeth's eye. Her speeding up to half run before calling out to Sparrow, momentarily confused the pirate turning around to see her approaching disguised form he obviously mistook for a young lad. The pirate disregarding the clarity of her voice as simply beckoned her to come closer.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard!"

"I'm here to find the man I love", Elizabeth replied, now standing a couple of feet away from Sparrow who halted at the sound of her words, naturally misunderstanding yet again as then turned his head slightly towards her. His voice although apologetic also uncomfortable when the man gestured Gibbs to get rid of her, Norrington not being able to hold it in but hurled for the second time into the bay. Remaining crouched against a conveniently placed barrel as Elizabeth inclined her head at the sound of the pirate's response.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea."

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

"Elizabeth?" Sparrow questioned. Twirling around to give Elizabeth a dumbfounded look over due to the sight of her uncharacteristic attire until turned his back to her to order his equally amazed First Mate to return tot he ship. The elderly man instantly running over to the ship with a quizzical expression, as Sparrow faced impatient Elizabeth again a wide smirk on his lips, indeed beckoning to her disguise in askance. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, and I happen to have no dresses in my cabin."

"Jack", Elizabeth interrupted, debunking his attempt to shoo her off as looked into his eyes seriously until couldn't hide her concern, blinking as gazed down momentarily. "I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

There was a look of shock on the pirate's face then, feigned or genuine who knew, but after a moment of thought and appearing reluctant to reply to Elizabeth's inquiry Sparrow waltzed over to her. Looking up to her apologetically until his tone was the only thing that to me spoke of compassion where his choice of words along with their dubious delivery, not to mention his too sincere expression, seemed quite fishy to me. Me measuring him from me hiding behind the cargo waiting to be loaded aboard _the Black Pearl_ , the phrase that then was released from his lips however surprising me great deal as it did Elizabeth.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me…poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

I felt my eyes widen at bit until my gaze fell to stare at the boards of the pier, my mind wrapping around this rather interesting piece of information I hadn't yet been informed about. Will was aboard _the Flying Dutchman_ , the very ship that was captained by the very same man whose Chest the Company was after? And not willingly but shanghaied to its service, even he should've been heading back to Port Royal by now as it seemed him to have crossed paths with Sparrow some time prior to this day. Me however noticing the compass to be in place at the pirate's belt, only now realizing to have obviously seen it way back at the tavern, but I'd been too occupied with other matters that I hadn't even come to think about what it meant regarding to Will. The fact that Sparrow was still in possession of the object proving Will to have failed in his mission, but to what end and how exactly…The rumors I'd picked up in town precisely after the arrival of _the Pearl_ coming back to me then, my lips curving up to a half scornful half egoistic smile once I figured to have pieced together the most likely and not to mention real circumstances that had led to Will's press-ganging to Jones' service after he'd successfully tracked the pirate down. Circumstances that I was sure Sparrow to withhold from Elizabeth for the sake of his own precious hide and attestably deceitful nature. He was a pirate after all, incorrigible sleiveen even when it came to Elizabeth, me releasing an incredulous breath as shook my head.

"You lying dog."

Clearly something must've gone awry with Sparrow's plan when he'd come to Tortuga in middle of his hunt for the Dead Man's Chest to gather some new recruits out of the blue, for general astonishment of the locals who by the rumors always circulating around the scoundrel in question recalled him to have picked up some sailors only two months prior. Even by the look of the familiar men walking back and forth along the gangway telling me his crew to be everything but lacking a few extra hands, therefore proving me to be onto something by suspecting Sparrow's integrity in this matter. Especially after beholding the man to have accented his innocence to Elizabeth with every gesture and look before now staring back at her with an expression that spoke of guilt to me all over, waiting for Elizabeth's reaction to see if she was to buy his explanation. Apparently her believing him enough to turn confused when after a moment of thought she inclined her head, her voice quizzical when she did come to question the pirate's recount about Will's predicament due to the unfamiliar name Sparrow had associated with her fiancé.

"Davy Jones?"

" _Oh please_ ", Norrington breathed in grave disbelief himself, after throwing up for the third time into the bay and appearing surprised for a fleeting moment. Sparrow's head snapping to his direction in middle of a series of emphatic nods, as the muddy man stood up carefully while directed his in the end but sceptical eyes at the pirate. "The Captain of _the Flying Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Sparrow questioned tersely with narrowed eyes, clearly not happy to find the troublesome former Commodore from the vicinity of his ship and yet with Elizabeth. Norrington appearing to hesitate for a split of a second until shot a significant look up to the pirate.

"You hired me", he reminded wryly. "I can't help it, if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny", Sparrow retorted matter-of-factly, turning up his nose at Norrington's untidy bearing until Elizabeth claimed his attention again. Sparrow in fact looking a bit worried now as locked gazes with her, however not getting caught with his little self modified yarn either now, as Elizabeth's shoulders then slumped just slightly. Her voice desperate again when she continued.

"All I want is to find Will."

The emotion in her words caused me then to lean against the barrels, the clear love I could detect from that single phrase making me feel inferior, bristled and wistful at the same time. The way she spoke Will's name so gently bringing forth a sigh of frustration from my lips, my hand fisting around my sword as I couldn't help but feel jealous over my best friend. _Former_ best friend. However not letting my feelings get to me and make me unfocused me peeking behind the barrels again, to see Sparrow make a compassionate grimace until he came up with a thought. His irises rising to examine Elizabeth after they exchanged a short look, the man perhaps trying to estimate her commitment to that remark, me soon understanding why as saw his hand to sweep his belt.

"Are you certain?" Sparrow asked, challenging Elizabeth with his inquisitive eyes, slightly narrowing them. "Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course."

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most."

I half smiled at the pirate's expected attempt to manipulate Elizabeth to do his bidding in one way or another by using Will as a decoy, most likely applying the same tactic that had convinced Will to do the same, before trying his luck further by luring Elizabeth into his web of intrigues. Me abandoning my hiding, as went after them with silent steps once Sparrow wrapped a guiding arm around Elizabeth, walking her towards _the Pearl._

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth probed incredulously, looking at the pirate with risen eyebrows as they came to a halt, me pressing against another ship's hull to be hidden from their eyes. A pile of crates once more offering me a sufficient shelter for me to spy on them, to hear every word before I would make my rightfully timed appearance.

"Well…" Sparrow started, bringing his hands together and nodding thoughtfully, as now decided to come clean with Elizabeth just the convenient amount to maintain his credibility. His following words surprising the listening Norrington, who now came to notice my crouched figure behind the awaiting cargo, me bringing a finger to my lips before beckoned towards the conversing pair with a jerk of my head. The man visibly coming to find my previous claims much more convincing. "…there is a Chest."

"Oh, dear", Norrington breathed, regardless of his assumed dismay him turning a little away from the pirate who'd leveled an indifferent glance to his direction as played with his ring filled fingers. Me lifting my eyebrows at Norrington significantly once it was proven me to have told the truth by Sparrow himself, the pirate Captain returning all his attention to puzzled Elizabeth as continued. Norrington shifting his own eyes from mine to Sparrow, me retreating deeper into the shadows falling by the ship's hull as two sailors I most certainly knew from before happened to walk along the wharf. The bald and the wooden-eyed pirates from Barbossa's crew carrying a heavy casket towards the ship, passing Norrington.

"A Chest of unkown size and origin…" Jack specified, Elizabeth squinting at him until the stout and shorter of the two pirates stopped by her side, flashing her an impish glance.

"…what contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones", he filled in, Elizabeth blinking uncomfortably once his comrade brought his hand to a fist and created an illusion of a pulsating heart. Norrington instead blinking for astonishment and he directed another look to my way, me returning it with a second quirk of my eyebrows.

"…And whoever possesses the Chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave Will from his grim fate", Jack explained with a persuasive smirk as beckoned to Elizabeth remarkably, initially annoyed to have been cut off by one of his crewmembers but didn't show it as busied himself to win over Elizabeth's trust. Norrington walking over to the two as Elizabeth looked utterly dumbfounded, me contemplating about his words myself until broke into a delighted smile as well. Intrigued by this development, now fully understanding why uncle Cutler wanted to find the said Chest so badly. As it was now verified that if I would manage to steal the Chest from under Sparrow nose and bring it over to my uncle, we would be unstoppable. And I was sure to prove myself in my uncle's eyes.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norington asked from Elizabeth, his acting positively brilliant as he decided to honor our vow of secrecy by gazing at the pirate in profound distrust. Me however knowing the truth and sending a commending smirk towards the man's back, Elizabeth's eyes moving back to examine Sparrow.

"How do we find it?" she inquired, finally taking the bait.

"With this", Sparrow clarified, finally producing the said object from his belt and lifted it for Elizabeth to see, me snorting at the following statement along with Norrington. "My compass…is unique."

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken", he guipped, Sparrow only ignoring him as I stood tardily, gazing towards the town to see if the coast was clear for me to move. Stepping forth to the pier.

"True enough, this compass does not point north", the pirate admitted, baffling Elizabeth even further.

"Then where does it point?"

"Not so much anywhere would be my guess."

The trio whipped around at the sound of my voice, Elizabeth's eyes widening for awe at the sight of me walking towards them, where Norrington was overcome with yet another wave of nausea and hurried to the edge of the wharf. Me halting in middle of the walk to avoid crashing against him, making a slight frown at the man until strode past him, Sparrow looking even less pleased about me as "sudden" appearance at Tortuga.

"Or rather what I suppose to be saying is to know for a fact that compass to be utterly useless", I remarked, flashing a pejorative smile to vexed Sparrow, my attention however not lingering at him longer than a single equally hostile glance. My chest filling with warmth once I confronted Elizabeth and saw her smile at me overjoyed after her brief surprise, her although having no time to react aside than taking an astonished step to my direction when I already had captured her into a relieved embrace. Me seeing from the corner of my eye Norrington to stiffen in slight outrage at my endearment, me holding back a mischievous grin as just enjoyed the curt moment she was in my arms. Truthfully glad to see her to be in one piece, me to have worried great deal about her since hearing about her escape and run in with uncle Cutler.

"Peter? What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth queried bemused, like many before her making the apparent question of the day, as was at first taken aback by my arms that circled her until she relaxed a bit. Directing questionable eyes up to me as I separated from her, my hands stationing themselves on her arms when I locked serious gazes with her.

"What do you think? Looking for you obviously", I replied, shaking my head in disbelief, trying to convey my dismay so that Elizabeth would understand how distraught she'd made me with her decision to disappear without a word. "What were you thinking, Elizabeth? Running away and going after Will without any knowledge of his whereabouts…You should've come to me for help."

"I had no choice, Peter", Elizabeth stated, sighing herself as now gave me a measuring stare, tad more serious herself. "Will was in danger, and after my father was arrested, I saw no other way out of this than to flee from Port Royal, as you did nothing by siding with your uncle. Allowing him to arrest us."

"With the only thing that guarantees Will's safe return? Elizabeth, what you did was foolish, now the Letters gone my uncle not resting until he's hunted both you and Will down and taken what he was promised. And you think I had a choice in the matter either? Will broke the law by freeing him…" I pointed at Sparrow without looking at him, him retaliating with an irritated eye-roll. "…and in so doing he dragged you right down with him. My hands were tied not alone because of his undeniable offence but my loyalty to the Company. You must understand that I couldn't rebel against charges that had been laid out all the way in England before the Company even arrived, and despite of that I did everything I could to help your father to find a way to release you. But before I'd managed to convince my uncle to set you free your father did the worst thing he could've done by sentencing you with that escape attempt... And when I heard you had vanished with the Letters…all I could do was to try to find you."

"Because your uncle ordered you to take me back?" Elizabeth questioned a bit bitterly, Norrington's as well as Sparrow's attention shifting to me as I sighed deeper, shaking my head in denial and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ignoring Norrington's tense stare when after a moment of listening he obviously knew me to be lying, my expression softening as I looked into Elizabeth's eyes sincerely.

"No. I came because I was concerned about you, still am. And wish you would've just trusted me to protect you. I never would've let anything happen to you, as I tried, Elizabeth. I tried my hardest to save you and Will."

Elizabeth's mien also turned tender at the face of my honest countenance, her soon looking up to me thankfully as brought a brief hand to my jaw with a smile that almost caused my heart to skip a beat. "Thank you, Peter. I understand that by coming here you're defying your uncle quite substantially. You're taking a grave risk."

I returned her gratitude with a carefree smile, taking her hand before made a slight bow, succeeding in causing her to let out a giggle with my tease as I kissed her palm playfully. "Anything for you, Liz…I never wanted this to happen to either of you."

We exchanged another look of mutual understanding as Jack then stepped forth, me holding back a leer at the sight of that cocky, derisive smirk I remembered all too well as he walked over to us. Beckoning to Elizabeth, who gave the arriving pirate room to face me.

"Well now that ye've found her, radge, you can go right back where you came from to that deary uncle of yers", he announced, pushing between me and Elizabeth and circled another arm around her to take her away from me. To get rid of me, me halting the pirate with a heavy hand on his shoulder in turn, where Elizabeth detached herself from Sparrow's hold for his surprise.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without her at least", I retorted, narrowing my eyes at the accursed nickname the pirate had christened me with since we'd crossed unfortunate paths the first time. Elizabeth looking to me in declaim.

"I'm not leaving", she declared, mimicking me by frowning as I eyed at her stupefied, although this whole conversation was just one big bluff to move along my plan me then turning ostensibly serious. Nodding.

"I know, because like I told you I didn't come here to return you to Port Royal. It was just a struck of rare luck that brought me to you, and now there's someone else I need to find as badly…"

"Will?" Elizabeth suggested, however my current expression telling her to have taken the wrong guess, her blinking at me in astonishment once I responded.

"Miranda is missing. She left about two days before you, and I haven't heard of her since. My uncle ordered me to bring her back home."

"Miranda? But, isn't she supposed to…?" Elizabeth questioned, in awe of my news as like to me it sounded just impossible for both her and my sister to have gotten the same idea of escaping my uncle's clutches, until she saw my forehead to scrunch up for worry. Her looking at me compassionately as took my hand. "Why did she run off?"

"I'm not sure. It happened the night after her engagement with Mr. McTavish, and it might be caused by her fear of marrying him...but I doubt it. I think she's doing the same thing as you."

Elizabeth was confused, returning my stare with a clueless look, me eventually inclining my head when she didn't make the connection of her own, me directing a bit awkward look towards _the Pearl_. "Will."

Elizabeth's mouth opened in understanding, her however having no words to answer as also looked elsewhere. Feeling naturally uncomfortable upon imagining my sister's motives to go after the man that she loved and was engaged to, me eyeing at her for a while and detected the tint of jealousy from her eyes until they turned back to me once I spoke up again.

"I thought her to have come here in search of Will, but haven't seen a single glimpse of her. It might be possible that she's with him right now, but I didn't know where else to go. She covered her tracks quite well."

Elizabeth glanced at Jack quizzically whose expression told her that not to be the case, her facing me with a disagreeable shake of her head. "No, I don't think she is."

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing confused at first until it dawned to me that theory to be very possible. Me realizing that if Miranda had somehow found Will and stumbled upon Sparrow in the process, she might've as well been…

"Jack told me Will is held captive aboard _the Flying Dutchman_ ", she specified, me frowning at her statement before looked at Sparrow dubiously, closing my eyes in frustration.

"Did he? Elizabeth, _the Flying Dutchman_ is nothing but a myth."

"So you're saying he's lying?" Elizabeth contested, her hands rising on her hips.

"Yes. There's no such thing as soul ferrying ship carrying the dead to afterlife. It's insane."

"As insane as undead pirates?"

"Well…one supernatural incident doesn't prove his words to be true. How can you place even an ounce of trust in him after it was practically him who almost wrapped a noose around your neck?"

"You know quite a lot about this ship and its Captain, don't you Martins?"

I was interrupted by Norrington's voice that finally spoke up after a long silence, me leveling a subtle measuring gaze at the man in an attempt to try to fathom where he was going with the inquiry, until acted stupefied. Sizing up the former Commodore in dismay.

"Norrington? You're here too?"

"Freshly recruited member of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew…and I might've resigned from my post as a Commodore, but in theory I am still your supervisor, sailor. Do address me accordingly."

I bypassed the man's sarcasm as me and Elizabeth followed Norrington to dash to the edge of the pier yet again, once he stood back up to rejoin us with a paled mien me lifting incredulous eyebrows at him.

"If you say so, _Commodore_."

"As fascinating as all of this is, I have a pressing venture to embark, so unless you've decided to reinforce my jolly crew with one soul more, I don't see other reason why I should still be here listening ye churn drivel that either whatsoever has nothing to do with me even remotely", Jack interrupted yet again, flicking his hand dismissively.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called after the pirate as he was heading towards the gangway, him in fact stopping and turning around in frustration only to be confronted with her pleading stare. Me seeing the pirate to dither when her eyes were cast down to the compass he'd returned to his belt after the interruption my arrival had created in their conversation. "Please. I need your help."

Sparrow trudged back to us, eyeing at Elizabeth unsurely as his gaze at times shifted to me even more suspicious, until Elizabeth bent down to take the compass from him. Me folding my arms and holding back an eye-roll as watched her to examine the triangular black box, meeting Sparrow's eyes.

"Where does the compass point to?" she asked again, ignoring my skeptical snort, as her attention was fixated to the pirate who now turned mischievous, leaning closer to her as hold her gaze for quite some time. Sounding somewhat enigmatic when he responded.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh Jack…" Elizabeth breathed, doubtful herself as shook her head at the pirate, before her irises flickered down to the compass in her hand. Her lifting it to our level as looked at Sparrow quizzically once more, like before not finding even the tiniest trace of a lie from his features. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love", Sparrow assured, me placing my own hands on my hips as shook my head with an amused smile, not believing anything that was coming out of the pirate's mouth. "…And what you want most in this world…is to find the Chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will", Elizabeth defined, telling me her to have fully confined in Sparrow's previous claims about the Chest and how she could free Will by recovering it. Me not denying the power the Chest might've held over _the Dutchman_ 's Captain by no means, but was simply pessimistic about the pirate's willingness to aid in saving Will when it undoubtedly had been him who'd orchestrated his capture to accomplice his own ends.

"By finding the Chest of Davy Jones", the pirate conformed with a wry grin, now lifting the lid of the compass and stepped away in haste as all of our eyes fell to stare at the needle that spun about wildly for a moment, until at least for the wonder of Elizabeth it stopped. Pointing to the direction of north-east instead of usual north, me lifting significant eyebrows at the piece of junk.

"Totally unusable", I observed, however Sparrow not seeming to share my opinion as he crept back to Elizabeth's side, peeking at the needle cautiously as if he was afraid of his breath to cause it to spin again. Soon calling out to his First Mate a broad smile on his lips.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, Cap'n?" the elderly pirate exclaimed from aboard _the Pearl_ , walking to the gangway to witness us standing in a circle, looking to his Captain curiously until directed a surprised look to my way. Me nodding my head at him.

"We have our heading", Sparrow announced, straightening after leveling one more delighted glance down at the compass. Smile also brightening the First Mate's unshaved face as he was the first of us to jump into action to prepare the crew for departure.

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and crowd that canvas!"

"Miss. Swann", Sparrow said politely, directing an inviting wave towards _the Pearl_ as Elizabeth shut the compass. About to walk over to the ship, me however stopping her momentarily as locked gazes with her.

"Are you sure about this? We could just leave here and try to find Will on our own."

Elizabeth nodded. "I trust Jack. He's a good man, whether you want to admit it or not. We need a ship to travel by and if we work together we might succeed in saving Will."

I replied with a nod of my own, releasing her form my gentle grasp as attempted to follow after her, Sparrow however jabbing an obstructing arm in front of me before stepped forth to stand in my way. Me sizing him up with hard eyes, quirking an eyebrow at the barely apologetic smile he offered me.

"Crew only, mate. I remember well what happened the last time I agreed to take ye aboard me ship, and not going to do that same mistake again", he remarked, shooing me off slightly with his hands until turned around. Me however ignoring his attempted overbearing attitude of a Captain by simply striding by him and took hold of a crate that stood at the base of the gangway, my own smile ragging as I lifted it and started to board for the dismay of the pirate. The pirate Pintel shoving a goat into Norrington's arms who was quick to walk after me…Or quick was a relative term in that instance, the animal almost ending up in the sea when the man struggled to find his footing on the bouncy wood.

"I'm not asking your permission, mate. There's no way I'm leaving Elizabeth unmonitored while you're around", I apprised, smirking at Sparrow's exasperation before looked at Norrington shortly. After gaining a look of assurance from him me joining Elizabeth on the deck, her placing a brief hand on my wrist.

"I'm glad you're here, Peter. And I'm sure we'll find Miranda after all this is over."

I nodded with a wide, gentle smile. One which kind only she could conjure on my lips, me heading towards the grating at the middle of the main deck that had been opened for the crew to haul the cargo down into the lazarette, me joining my crate with the rest of the items before strode back to the pier to fetch the forgotten barrels I'd spotted by the gangplank. Pleased with myself when my plan was starting to come together with far less effort needed than I'd presumed beforehand, my thoughts curtly visiting Will, until the recollection of him caused me to snort.

I couldn't believe his stupidity to have been so easily fooled by Sparrow, now yet again paying the price for his wasted trust to a man who was but a mere criminal. In truth me feeling him to have gotten but what he deserved, servitude aboard the much feared _Flying Dutchman_ sounding as good to me as his equally fraudulent arse rotting in a cell at Port Royal. As it didn't matter to me where he was, as long as he would be one problem less for me to worry about, and would remain so without getting in my way. Because I would find that Chest, and once I did…He was sure to learn what the price of betraying my trust was with considerable interest.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, just my own original characters and the depicted events and plot outside the original script.**_


	13. Entry 13

_**AN: I've been writing so intensely to make up for the lost time and give you more chapters in a fast pace, that the end of my bed's mattress shifted about half out of the bed…Let's see if it paid off ;)**_

* * *

 **Entry 13**

"Ye're lucky. I couldn't find any major damage aside for some bruising and the bump on yer head. Ye'll be suffering from headaches and possible dizziness for some time, but more or less ye seem to be fine."

"Thank ye Edward", I told me former Captain, smilin' at th' man wance he was done examinin' me middle torso for possible fractures, although th' lack o' pain had awready said a lot aboot me health. But efter we'd gained a peedy break from work he'd insisted oan havin' another mair profound keek at me to be sure, efter gettin' validated o' me to be awright Edward noo givin' me room to sit back oan me seat wi' a wince. Me pressin' a fleetin' haun oan th' biggest bruise o' all I'd discovered to have appeared to me left side.

I could hardly toe th' line as wance again me thoughts reeled back to recall all that I'd learned from William efter we'd been forced to join Davy Jones' crew. Th' hatred I felt towards Sparrow only increasin' when I'd found oot th' miscreant to have lied to William to have 'im board th' supposed _Flyin' Dutchman_ in search o' a key he'd claimed to help to save Elizabeth's life. Only for 'im to be ambushed by Jones' crew efter findin' us aboard th' _Cornucopia_ , Sparrow's original purpose apparently to have been to use Will to literally repay some debt he owed to th' Captain. Details o' what kind o' a deal yet unclear to William as weel, but what mattered was that we were' noo trapped aboard this accursed vessel because o' that pirate. Weel William was, me 'n' Edward had been juist in th' wrong place at th' wrong time…Which however didn't come as utter chagrin to me, as this unfortunate event had efter all made it possible for me to be wi' William…Nae that he seemed equally enthusiastic aboot me company as had been established th' first moment he'd seen me.

Furthermair th' fact that I was aboard a mystical vessel (that was supposedly tasked wi' a purpose o' ferryin' souls from this world to th' neist), worked to th' bone by a cursed crew who resembled mair that sea monster than men, every single one o' 'em causin' me skin to crawl wi' their slimy, translucent skin 'n' bodies covered or consistin' completely o' all that I could imagine to crawl oan th' ocean floor; from starfishes, corals 'n' crustaceans to actual body parts 'n' other distinct characteristics o' different sea creatures lik' in th' case o' th' shark headed First Mate. 'Im frightenin' me th' maist wi' his merciless eyes 'n' in every wey terrifyin' presence. 'N' 'ere I had been thinkin' to fear nothin' mair than a bloodthirsty gang o' men attemptin' to take ower th' ship I was aboard, findin' meself in a situation that was a lot worse, even Jones had speared oor lives instead o' havin' us murdered lik' poor Larry.

But naw matter how much I wished to be somehwer else, I'd quickly come to realize that there wasn't a wey escapin' from th' ship, everythin' becomin' even mair complicated when instead o' plannin' an escape William had informed us to try to find 'n' then steal th' key from Jones as originally intended. Me nae understandin' th' importance o' it, but back then had juist let th' matter be, taken how taut he seemed to become whenever I'd spoken to him. His aloof wey o' actin' causin' me to lose all courage to try to work oot th' problems atween us.

"You're a doctor?" William inquired suddenly, speakin' for th' foremaist time in fifteen minutes or so as eyed at Edward, me directin' a doilt keek to Edward whom I saw nod for me ultimate astonishment.

"I quit me studies when me father demanded me to rejoin the Navy", Edward answered, sittin' by me side as leant his heid against th' ship's hull. "The title of a doctor didn't sound revered enough for him as a man of military upbringing and a family of long line of respected Marines."

"Ye ne'er told me this", I said in surprise, Edward tiltin' his heid at me indifferently.

"Who I am now and who I used to be are two separate things entirely…Ye've acquiainted yerself with the current Edward McConaughey, so what ye should be more interested in is the man I have become."

I approved by smilin', in fact realizin' noo meself to have wondered Edward's natural ability to operate when he'd examined me at first at th' wrecked ship 'n' then later 'ere. His evident skills 'n' knowledge aboot medicine comin' thro' when William had voiced oot th' conclusion to me observations, me examinin' Edward for awhile 'til William's voice cut me train o' thought again.

"What happened at the archipelago?" he accosted, nae hostilely but quite flabbergasted as his eyes moved from Edward to me questionably, leanin' oan his knees. "Because I'm sure not to believe Spanish privateers to have caused you to run into those shoals so badly that your whole ship was in such shambles by the time I got there."

William frowned when he saw me flinch, me gaze fallin' to goup at th' deck below as Edward was lost to his thoughts for a moment, me thinkin' back to th' terrifyin' moment when the' _Cornucopia_ had been assaulted by that gigantic beast o' unknown origin. Me fillin' wi' terror as could see gey vividly how its tentacles had ripped th' vessel apart lik' a feeble structure built oot o' twigs, draggin' th' sailors intae th' water one by one, eventually tryin' to swallow th' remains o' th' _Cornucopia_ 'til at th' last minute had abandoned th' wreck ontae th' archipelago for some reason. Me wrappin' me arms aroond meself as held back th' quiver th' roar o' th' monster was close to trigger wance I noo could hear its horrendous ring in me heid. Me shakin' it to dispel th' unnervin' rememberance as Edward finally responded, takin' William by complete surprise. 'Im however nae keekin' as shocked or even remotely dumbfounded as I expected efter Edward had finished.

"I don't know what it was…All I do know is that just as me crew was fighting for its life against that Spanish Argosy that was coming at us with all the predominance it hold against us in hand to hand combat, something attacked them. A monster of enormous size that was able to drag their ship into the sea in a blink of an eye, interfering with the battle. Giant tentacles next creeping over me ship's gunwale once it was done hunting down the Spaniards, proceeding to prey onto me men until there were but few of us left, the being tearing through the ship's hull with its teeth before it snapped her in half. Tossing what was left of her onto that cluster of rocks. That's what happened. A devil from hell emerged, bringing destruction at its wake."

I shuddered, tryin' to bypass th' chillin' comparison o' Edward's that mair or less seemed accurate to adapt to practice to describe oor run in wi' th' beast, me nae bein' able to imagine any other place that creature could've crept from. As long as I then stole a glance at one o' _th' Dutchman'_ s crewmen at th' main deck 'n' couldn't stop meself from thinkin' how fittin' it actually was this ship o' mere legends to pop up juist efter we'd been faced wi' a similar kind o' ludicrous unlikelihood. While considerin' a possible connection only in th' subliminal part o' me mind me noticin' William to pale a wee, his gaze strictly at oor feet 'til I saw 'im to frown. Releasin' th' pent up breath he hadn't even noticed to have withheld.

"William, what is it?"

"I know what was it that attacked you", he replied, Edward's heid snappin' doonward to gawk at 'im surprised as I simply eyed at 'im, nae kennin' what to say when lik' wance afore he filled in th' blanks for us. "It was the Kraken."

Edward keeked streenge at th' sound o' th' name o' th' creature responsible o' th' loss o' his ship, but although for a short moment he seemed lik' burstin' intae an icredulous laugh, he turned equally serious soon efter even he at th' time would've wanted to go against William aboot such a ridiculous claim to hold true. He efter all had seen th' beast wi' his ain eyes (sort o'), aware o' this his visage hardenin' where I faced William in utmaist wonder. Unlik' Edward havin' no clue what that thing was any mair than durin' th' moment I was runnin' awa' from it.

"Kraken?" I stated quizzically, William avertin' me gaze wi' a brisk nod where Edward turned to me, frown set upon his coupon as weel.

"Haven't ye heard any of the stories spread amongst the sailors, even amidst the ones ye sailed with?" he queried, me simply shakin' me heid in confusion. "It's bad news, Randa."

"It gets worse", William cut in, straightenin' his posture as a fleetin' bitter flicker could be spotted from his eyes when he brought up Sparrow. "Before _the Black Pearl_ sailed over to that archipelago in search of _the Dutchman,_ we paid a visit to an old acquaintance of Jack's. A voodoo priestess with special abilities who told us about the Dead Man's Chest Jack was after, helping us to locate the ship so that we could acquire the key needed to open it. But on the way there I learned the real reason why Jack was so eager to meet with the woman, why he'd been acting so strange even compared to his usual self, and wanted to know about the Chest…Gibbs told us him to be afraid of a certain beast that he said to do bidding for Jones…His very own sea monster with tentacles and breath that reeks of death. And for what I understood Jones had left him with a mark that was calling the creature to him."

"That…thing that tried to kills us… belongs to Captain Jones?" I asked efter gaspin' at th' sound o' a certain issue William had mentioned briefly, noo stupefied. William tiltin' his heid.

"I doubt there are many sea creatures prowling these waters, so that would be my guess."

"And it is after this Sparrow fellow, is that so?" Edward spoke up, foldin' his arms pensively.

"Certainly. I've never seen Jack so distraught, and he was terribly scared to sail _the Pearl_ away from the shallows, so he must've been consciously trying to remain out of the Kraken's reach."

"But why did it attack Edward's ship, if it's Sparrow it wants? That Spanish Argosy? Did Jones send it to sink _Cornucopia_ instead?" I remarked, exchanging a keek wi' Edward, 'im also gainin' a tint o' hatred in his eyes. Me seein' th' muscles o' his jaw to clench.

"I don't think he did…something else must've sicced the creature to abandon its original prey and track us down", Edward deduced, lettin' oot a deep, frustrated sigh. "Whatever the case this Sparrow seems to be exactly the amount of trouble as I've heard…especially if I just lost me livelihood because of a being that was supposed to drag his ship into the abyss instead of mine."

"Which is exactly what I don't understand…If the black spot Jack was carrying was left so that the Kraken could find him, what caused it to take down your ship instead of _the Pearl_?" William wondered in turn, me thinkin' aboot that for a moment 'til a silly thought occurred to me. Me recallin' somethin' Edward had said to me during oor battle against th' ravagin' beast.

"Th' hat."

Th' men turned to me in utmaist bafflement, noo wearin' a frown each when they in turn had no clue what I was referrin' to, me bumpin' Edward lightly wi' me haun as tried to mak' 'im remember wi' a significant goup.

"When we were runnin' from th' Kraken, ye said it to be drawn to th' hat I was wearin'. Th' one yer men fished oot o' th' ocean nae all that much prior to th' attack."

Edward had a realization, William's coupon also fillin' wi' understandin' efter his fleetin' confusion. Me nae even noo almost findin' enough ground to believe in such a far-fetched 'n' nae to mention idiotic idea, it nevertheless bein' th' only thing I could think o' to explain oor theory aboot th' creature to have been summoned by somethin' afore mistakin' _th'_ _Cornucopia_ as _th' Black Pearl_. Th' only thing connectin' th' two ships wi' Sparrow miles awa' from th' scene bein' that tricorne hat. For me followin' surprise Edward makin' a freish even a bit fascinated frown as removed th' hat I was noo wearin, for me dismay me noticin' it to be th' very same we were talkin' aboot.

"I thought that thing got swallowed by th' creature!" I breathed, me eyes lik' plates as Edward turned th' heiddress aroond, shakin' his heid when nothin' stood oot to offer justification to me suggestion.

"I found it laying right next to ye…I don't see any catnip for sea monsters so I might've as well been imagining that thing to have targeted ye for a reason", Edward remarked, resortin' to sarcasm when th' topic at haun had hit a whole another level o' laughable. Flippin' th' hat back to me, William's eyes followin' th' motion 'til he nodded towards th' heidpiece.

"That's Jack's."

"What?" I stated, glancin' at th' hat oan me lap.

"He wasn't wearing it when I found him from that cannibal island…I assumed him to have lost it. And it seems I was right, the typical for his luck accident pretty much saving his life."

Efter rememberin' to have found th' hat familiar efter Mateo had gifted it to me (who would've kenned for a reason such as that it to belong to Sparrow 'imself), I then forgot everythin' we'd been discussin' for th' last few minutes as took a double tak' aboot what William had juist said, shocked. "Cannibals?"

"That's a story for another day…" William said wi' a dismissive wave o' his haun, for a moment me thinkin' 'im to break intae one o' those gentle smiles, 'til his features turned back to earnest. Me deterrin' a sigh as Edward's voice noo continued.

"And I encouraged ye to go after that pirate…Ye were right Randa, that man is bad for business."

I smirked a wee at th' amused lift o' his eyebrows, abrupt bangin' sound nevertheless claimin' oor attention then 'n' we saw one o' Davy Jones' men to have appeared to th' stairs leadin' doon to th' covered tween deck were were usin' for oor breather. Steppin' oot o' th' shadows 'n' catchin' th' light o' a lone oil lamp so suddenly that he frightened me, heavy rain hittin' against his spine covered back, th' big fish lik' eye that had stretched a bit oot o' its place due to th' similar spikes oan his coupon widenin' as th' man impatiently kept smackin' th' rail o' th' staircase to urge us to move.

"Break time's over! Back to work!"

I groaned, standin' up reluctantly as efter th' wey we'd been practically flogged to work rigorously 'til th' last ounce o' oor strength had finally ran oot 'n' th' Boatswain had been forced to give us a respite, I didn't feel meself any mair energized. Th' previous as weel as th' first hours at th' service o' _th' Dutchman_ to have awready drained me from all determination, me body protestin' against th' idea o' workin' any mair tonight as I took a few steps towards th' stairs. In th' end comin' to a ditherin' halt as William 'n' Edward followed me cue, William bein' th' first to head for th' flight o' stairs. Efter a brief deliberation me encouragin' meself to follow 'im, stoppin' 'im 'til he'd made it too far for me to back doon, upon decidin' me to need to clear at least some air atween us me placin' a haun oan his forearm.

"Could I talk to ye for a minute?"

William turned to me in surprise, but soon keeked lik' his stone faced self as locked gazes wi' me, me hastily takin' back th' unwanted touch by pullin' me haun awa' once his eyes were cast doon to goup at it. Me keekin' awa' from 'im as weel as regardless o' all I'd prepared meself to tell 'im me mind then went blank, but th' awkwardness I could sense buildin' up left as I then heard Edward to approach us.

"I'll go ahead to initiate the workload."

I gave 'im a thankful nod when he'd picked up me wish to have some alone time wi' William, William nae refusin' me request but neither he said anythin' as we then returned back deeper intae th' innards o' th' tween deck to have privacy. 'Im stoppin' in front o' me, his set features revealin' nothin' 'n' makin' it even harder for me to produce th' words I'd reheased time 'n' time again. Me avoidin' his gaze at first 'til took in a breath, closin' me eyes as turned back aroond to gaze intae his eyes, 'im however surprisingly beatin' me to th' chase upoan speakin'.

"You shouldn't have come after me."

I was taken aback by his sudden remark, 'til got ower it wi' a questionable frown. William glancin' towards th' main deck. "Your Captain told me you to have searched for me. You shouldn't have, Miranda."

"I had no choice", I answered, deviatin' from th' subject I'd attempted to bring up, but this was equally important. "I came to warn ye."

"About?"

"Ye were right. Me uncle is plannin' somethin' terrible. I found a bunch o' suspicious documents from his study that hinted towards several executions, mentions o' illegal financial transactions wi' several important clients o' th' Company, compulsory purchases o' enterprises 'n' fortunes o' th' revered families along wi' a petition for a law that would put everyone in Port Royal under danger o' hanging if enforced... 'N' Elizabeth is one o' 'em to face that threat, William. Along wi' ye."

"I already know that. I don't trust your uncle, and am not sure should I trust you either taken how attached you've had time to grow to your roots", William retortin', th' sharp edge in his voice cuttin' but I didn't let it dishearten me.

"Naw William, I'm serious. Me uncle has no intention o' freein' either o' ye, 'n' has composed a list o' names o' those suspected o' relations wi' pirates he's goin' to wipe from th' face o' th' earth wi' that emergency Martial Law, 'n' both o' ye are oan that list", I revealed, William turnin' a tad mair serious then due to me urgent tone.

"Beckett can't do anything as long as Governor Swann will be there to stop any of his undertakings at first hand", William countered, skeptical, his frown deepenin' wance he witnessed me followin' distress.

"Ye left, ye weren't there to see me uncle's influence stairt to affect oan everythin' 'n' change things in Port Royal to that extent that soon nae even th' Governor can have a say in 'em, William. Me uncle is th' appointed representative o' th' King, 'n' regardless o' Governor Swann's post as th' local enforcer o' th' town's management 'n' its laws, his influence will nae hold against me uncle's."

"You don't know that", William stated surely. "Under no circumstance would Governor Swann give in to Beckett and allow his only daughter to be hanged unjustly."

"Are ye prepared to place yer faith in that belief? Ready to possibly have Elizabeth 'n' later yerself pay for it wi' yer necks?" I inquired, causin' William to gasp 'n' his risen anger cooled doon momentarily. 'Im thinkin' a moment 'til keeked awa', indifferent face oan his coupon.

"I don't care what happens to me. All that matters is that Elizabeth will be safe", he said, me droppin' me eyes at th' sound o' his gentler voice afore took hold o' meself.

"Then listen to me."

William turned to me again, indeed listenin' noo mair eagerly when I'd proven to offer 'im some insight to th' prevailin' situation.

"Ye cannot go back to Port Royal. If ye do, either wi' th' compass or wi'oot it me uncle will have ye detained 'n' locked in prison 'til ye will be maist certainly hanged wi' Elizabeth 'n' everyone oan that list. I found yer arrest warrants 'n' burned 'em, but aren't convinced it to be enough to halt th' process yet alone me uncle's plans for ye. Which is why ye have to stay awa'."

"I cannot leave Elizabeth!" William exclaimed acrimoniously, steppin' closer to me wi' an ootraged keek in his eyes. "I will not leave her. We might've had our differences of late, but I never would've believed you to tell me to abandon her to death just to save myself."

"I'm nae sayin' that!" I stressed. "Juist biddin' ye to be cautious 'n' think what ye're goin' to do from noo oan. Elizabeth will be awright wi'oot ye returnin' to fetch 'er, as Peter would ne'er allow anythin' to happen to 'er, yet alone let oor uncle to kill her. She's too important to 'im to let 'er face th' noose…"

"What do you mean?" William asked, me freezin' juist slightly when I realized to have let somethin' unintended to slip me lips, as William still had naw idea how in luv me brother was wi' his wife to be. Me keepin' it that wey as simply shook me heid.

"Me point is that nothin' is goin' to happen to Elizabeth as long as Peter's wi' 'er to secure 'er safety in yer stead. So ye should act accordingly 'n' stop playin' further intae th' Company's hauns by stayin' awa' so that me uncle cannot arrest ye too. I beg o' ye, William."

"You came all this way to beg me not to return?" William said poignantly, his followin' words aimin' to hurt me 'n' I did press me heid doon for a fleetin' moment as received his mordant allegation. "Are you sure there isn't completely other reason you don't want me to return to Elizabeth? It sure seems like it when I think back about how unsupportive you've been about our marriage."

"We didn't part in th' maist ideal terms last we saw one another", I stated, William only quirkin' his eyebrows.

"We did not."

"I ken nothin' justifies th' wey I've acted…but I'm 'ere to atone", I told 'im sincerely, in fact gaspin' noo meself when I could see William to turn angrier, as was but given 'im starin' back at me in grave disbelief.

"How is that possible when the last time I had a proper conversation with you, you basically severed all further ties with me?!" he exclaimed, me blinkin' me eyes at th' face o' his flared up indignation. Hardly keepin' meself together when for th' first time I behold his true resentment towards me, it causin' me hert to squeeze painfully as he narrowed his eyes at me. 'Em being far from that warm color o' brown while they hold mine, turned but hard. Th' essential words feelin' lik' stickin' to me throat again as I felt th' tears o' remorse to well up in me eyes, me lettin' oot a distressed breath as felt me cheeks to flush for deserved sense o' shame William's unabated delivery made me feel. Oor conversation trailin' off as if as a continuation to th' last fight we'd had in his apartment.

"You say to have come here because you were worried about my safety… But what I fail to comprehend is the reason why you should care at all what happens to me, why you keep shoving yourself back in my life when you told me to back straight off from yours and have nothing to do with it any longer! That's what you said to me, Miranda, and now that I've finally decided to take note of your wishes and refrain from involving myself with you anymore, you show up here demanding the opposite by meddling into my affairs. After what you told me you have no right to get involved in this matter, as like you yourself announced there's no reason for us to keep caring for each other's fate when we've already decided upon them! I decided on Elizabeth at the cost of renunciation of your friendship, were you decided on Taran at the cost of not even that little. Your desires were quite cleared to me back at that stable, even further by your absence at my wedding."

I gazed doon in utmaist abashment, his disappointment mixed in wi' distinct ire truly hurtin' me, when th' situation seemed to turn exactly as bad as I'd imagined while finally face to face wi' William. Me closin' me eyes in brief loss o' words, th' difficulty to keek intae his eyes again hinderin' further me current burnin' desire to prove 'im wrong, to apologize to 'im. Me hearin' William to sigh once he'd calmed doon, 'im eyein' at me efter a long time o' nae bein' able to face me either at th' heat o' his frustration.

"I hope you understand that by coming here in search of me you've made me even angrier. I don't understand you, know you any longer, and cannot fathom what is it you want of me anymore when I already granted you your wish by leaving without a promise of any further dealings with you."

"I want ye back, William", I finally spoke up, bemusin' William by th' keek in his eyes, but he misunderstood me. Although me luv for 'im had nae diminished nor vanished me noo kennin' any wishes to have it returned by 'im were but wishful thinkin' that had led to this riff to have been built atween us, pullin' us apart even further from afore every moment we would yet remain estranged. Me finally lettin' go o' me bitterness enough to admit to want to have even that wee that was left when I couldn't have his hert, decided to go efter that what he'd awready offered many times. "I want yer friendship. I want to earn it back, 'n' by comin' here at th' risk o' me uncle's anger 'n' darin' to possibly have me ain name added to th' list o' sentenced for me betrayal, I partly hoped that to speak o' me desire to reconcile."

William gouped back at me blankly, measurin' me as his breaths came oot heavy, me bein' able to see 'im to be still quite mad at me as I confronted 'im bravely wi' a sincere face. Takin' in another breath to keep th' tears at bay noo when I was mair calm 'n' wouldn't maist certainly benefit for sheddin' 'em in front o' 'im nae to appear manipulative (to mak' it seem lik' I was tryin' to win ower his complaisance wi' pity). Me in turn daunerin' closer to 'im.

"I've had time to think durin' these past weeks 'n' I…want to say I'm sorry aboot everythin' I've said to ye. Done to ye…"

I cringed when William abruptly twirled aroond wi' a heedless eye-roll, boltin' at th' sound o' me words as clearly didn't want to hear any more o' me explanations he maybe deemed but excuses. Me pleadin' voice however managin' to stop 'im afore he had th' chance to leave me hangin' wi' th' maist important part o' oor exchange I hadn't yet had th' chance to deliver.

"Please, William! I ken this is the last thing ye want to hear especially so late, but please humor me this one mair time 'n' let me explain. Apologize", I said emphatically, frankly as watched William to turn back aroond tardily, eventually th' sternness o' his mien stairtin' to melt awa' bit by bit as he listened me to explain meself, lik' I should've done right from th' stairt. Me hopin' me followin' confession o' nae me feelings this time, but me assent o' me mistakes to mak' 'im see me words to be mair than mere pretext. Me seekin' courage to speak from th' deck again as th' knot in me stomach churned for th' sadness o' th' words I was to say, nevertheless me kennin' 'em have to be said or I'd lose 'im for guid wi'oot another chance to redeem meself.

"Ye are right aboot me as weel. I don't deserve yer friendship, yet alone yer forgiveness", I stairted, glancin' doon as William was visibly surprised, me noddin' me heid in consent. "For th' last year I've wronged ye for th' sake o' me ain grief 'n' anger, nae givin' ye a chance to mak' up yer deeds to me by pushin' ye awa' stubbornly, hurtin' ye wi' me indifference 'n' inability to allow ye to be happy wi'oot me. I haven't been th' friend ye deserve 'n' needed, 'n' I'm sorry for me lack o' support aboot ye 'n' Elizabeth's marriage…Ye deserve to be happy 'n' luv 'er mair than anyhtin', I've always kenned it but refused to accept it due to me ain hertbreak…Ye did hurt me William, by leavin' me for 'er, 'n' I was juist so affronted by ye sudden change o' hert that I wasn't able to cope wi' what ye wanted. Focusin' so much to meself 'n' me ain disappointment. That's why oan th' day o' yer wedding…I juist couldn't brin' meself to come. 'N' I regret that decision forever, 'n' I do understand what ye feel for Elizabeth 'n' have come 'ere to tell ye that I'm nae goin' to further demur ye wi' me childish resentment. Forgive me, William. I ne'er wanted things to turn this wey, but they did because I was too weak to face th' truth, punishin' ye for it. 'N' I should've been at yer wedding, I really should've… Forgive me…"

At th' end o' me tirade I turned awa' a bit to hide th' tear that slipped from th' corner o' me eye, wi' a deep sigh me wipin' it wi' a brisk brush o' me fingers, aside turnin' dejected me actually also feeling relieved when I'd gotten all that aff me chest efter such a long time o' broodin' ower it. Me noo concentratin' in listenin' to silence as William didn't respond, 'n' I didn't expect 'im to. To have awready prepared for th' fact that he might've nae forgiven me noo, or ever. Me sendin' a regretful keek efter 'im wance I heard 'im stairt to dauner towards th' stairs, however comin' to a swift halt, causin'a freish wave o' relief to wash awa' th' chagrin when I saw his lips to have actually curved up to a smile. William meetin' me eyes, his irises wance mair warm.

"Apology accepted."

I offered a weak smile back, still rather ashamed o' meself me then simply tryin' to go past 'im, only to be startled when I discovered th' very same crewman to be standin' nae but a few steps behind Will. Leerin' at us in irritation as I stiffened, matchin' his goup me ain jittery.

"Turner, Ruthford, get yer mangy sterns up on the deck stat!" he barked, me blinkin' afore lowered me gaze. Th' crewman but glarin' at us as followed us to obey, William liftin' his eyebrows.

"Ruthford…Robert?"

"Don't ask", I whispered back, surprised when I was neist jerked forward by th' crewman, me obediently stairtin' to scurry ower to th' flight o' stairs, 'til heard an odd clang from behind me. Glancin' ower me shoulder to see William crouch doon to pick up a peedy pocket watch that I had totally missed to have laid oan th' deck. Me soon recognizin' it as he turned it in his hauns while followed us, frownin' at it where th' crewman returned to th' upper deck level first, givin' me a chance to speak.

"That's Edward's. It was a gift from his maw, guid that ye found it. He would've been upset if he'd lost it."

"Yes…I'll give it to him later", William agreed, his countenance somewhat streenge as he seemed to be occupied wi' some perplexin' thought, but I didn't ask aboot it as pushed against th' rain 'n' climbed up to th' deck. Th' spine faced crewman instantly pressin' me back to me station, wi' another deep sigh 'n' deterred wince me delvin' back intae th' slave work. Joinin' Edward.

Four hours we drudged in th' doonpour o' rain, th' water fallin' from th' heavens turnin' quite strenuous when th' work was burdensome enough, th' rain makin' everythin' slippery 'n' causin' me feet to lose footin' mair than a few times as I scrambled aboot th' deck in me miscellaneous tasks. Fillin' pretty much similar role that I'd posessed aboard Edward's ship, in that aspect nae findin' th' work challengin' aside for th' exogenous hindrances th' nature had decided to grant us. Me keepin' oan goin' by mere perseverance although me body was turnin' all th' while mair tired, me bemoanin' in me heid when I realized us nae to have even reached th' halfwey o' oor shift. Me entertainin' meself wi' th' organ music that was comin' from th' Captain's cabin, th' sad 'n' quite aggressively played but initially beautiful tune workin' as a welcome distraction.

Efter five minutes o' battlin' wi' th' one o' th' shrouds that had unfastened from th' gunwale in' th' strong wind I heard th' Bo'sun to issue a command for all th' members o' th' crew to abandon their current stations to go haul all th' cannons from th' main deck to th' quarterdeck. Along wi' th' others me goin' ower to th' First Mate 'n' another crewman of _th' Dutchman_ who'd been tyin' ropes aroond th' heavy guns. Me takin' hold o' th' rope efter standin' behind th' sailor wi' a barnacle covered hat, from th' corner o' me eye noticin' Edward to tak' his place behind me, 'til th' pullin' begun. Th' crew stairtin' to set th' pace for th' constant hauls by callin' 'em oot one efter another, me arms screamin' for strain as I struggled to maintain a tight grip o' th' wet rope. Me fingers slippin', but somehow I managed to stay in th' rhythm wi' th' rest, me soon directin' a brief glance aboot th' deck 'n' saw William to be busy wi' th' same task at th' other side o' it, afore I gazed up to see how far had oor cannon risen. Only to find it to get stuck in th' air wi' th' followin' haul, us pullin' th' rope in vain a couple o' times, it nae budgin' 'til it abruptly stairted to alight. Th' cord loosenin' in oor hauns.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!"

William keeked up at th' Boatswain upoan hearin' his name, squintin' against th' droplets o' rain as perhaps wasn't sure had he heard right, th' impatient repetition o' th' Bo'sun's command however clarifyin' his doubts wance his eyes were then turned up to se th' danglin' cannon.

"Step to it!"

William rushed off towards th' quarterdeck, me pleadin' 'im to hurry in me mind as eyed at th' all th' time fallin' cannon that was inchin' towads us. Causin' me hert to skip a beat wi' each jerk when I feared th' rope to give in afore William could secure it, shouts comin' from th' direction he'd vanished however claimin' me attention. Me leanin' back as pulled th' rope as tight as was able, turnin' to gaze towards th' upper deck, in th' end seein' nothin' due to all th' water that streamed to me coupon because o' me slanted position. Me hearin' William to snap at someone 'til th' mast tackle abruptly tightened mair, me sighin' for relief, 'til efter a short moment saw th' rope to go completely languid in all o' oor hauns. Us havin' no time to even keek up when th' cannon fell straight oan top o' us, topplin' ower th' crew, me hittin' me heid lightly ontae th' deck that caused me awready existin' headache to flare in a form o' freish dull pain at me temple. Me releasin' a moan as felt th' weight o' one 'n' a half crewmen oan top o' me lower torso, me back as well protestin' efter gettin' slammed ontae th' hard floor because o' collapsin' Rudy. Everyone stiffly risin' back oan their feet miraculously unharmed, juist afore th' even louder commotion from th' quarterdeck caused all o' us to turn aroond. Me palin' wance I noo saw William, sprawled against th' gunwale efter th' detached mast tackle had caused 'im to fly thro' th' air, th' enraged Boatswain pointin' at 'im efter arrivin' to th' scene wi' another crewman.

"Haul that weevil to his feet!"

I let oot a concerned breath as watched two crewmen to lift William up roughly at th' command o' th' Boatswain, me vision gettin' blocked by th' banister as he was then dragged forward. Th' rest o' th' crew hurryin' towards th' upper deck to see what was happenin', as did Edward 'n' I, me runnin' up wi' th' rest o' th' men in haste. Only to freeze when I came to a startled halt at th' leadin' edge o' th' spectators, 'n' saw Bo'sun to tak' a lash from his belt. Me eyes shiftin' from th' whip holdin' Boatswain to th' man standin' by his side, whose full attention was oan William. His face appearin' streengely shocked to me, but I bypassed th' man as me gaze instantly focused oan William who instead was secured neist to th' rigging by th' unrelentin' hauns o' th' crewmen. Edward takin' hold o' me as wi'oot thinkin' th' consequences I automatically was aboot to dash to wrench th' lash from th' Boatswain's grip wance saw 'im raise it above his heid. Edward's voice serious as it whispered in me lug.

"Don't, unless ye want to be next."

"Five lashes to remind you to stay on 'em!" th' Bo'sun roared, his arm aboot to brin' doon th' lash, but for me surprise 'n' relief th' crewman in his vicinity stopped 'im by grabbin' his arm. Th' Boatswain as weel as everyone present turnin' to goup at th' man taken aback, me relaxin' a tad in Edward's grip as examined th' crewman in bafflement, followin' 'im to be hatefully glowered by his fellow sailor.

"Impeding me in my duties?" th' Boatswain seethed. Th' man who in fact keeked mair human than th' rest o' th' crewmembers standin' in front o' William resolutely as locked gazes wi' th' Bo'sun unfazed, makin' 'im th' least pleased to be opposed. "You will share punishment."

"I take it all."

"Will ye now?"

I flinched as Captain Jones' voice abruptly carried from somewhere behind us, me 'n' Edward steppin' aside wance we turned 'n' saw 'im to have appeared at th' top o' th' flight o' stairs. Approachin' th' Bo'sun 'n' th' other sailor wi' vehement steps, his face consistin' o' nothin' but austerity, me only noo realizin' th' organ music to have stopped playin' immediately efter th' accident. Me takin' a wary step closer as watched Jones to stop in front o' th' insubordinatin' crewman.

"And what would prompt such an act of charity?" he inquired, inclinin' his heid at th' man in front o' 'im who seemed to hesitate then, slowly turnin' towards William who was levelin' equally confused gazes to his unexpected savior as me. Th' crewman's eyes turnin' a bit softer wance they rose to eventually goup at William.

"My son…he's my son."

I blinked in dismay, nae at first comprehendin' what th' man had said, as efter a quick flabbergasted examination I couldn't detect any similarities atween 'em. Sharin' William's sentiments entirely when he whipped aroond in incredulity at th' sound o' th' crewman's revelation, frownin' at th' man momentarily stupefied. Captain Jones seemin' surprised 'imself 'til he went closer to th' upperhanded William, glancin' from th' supposed son to th' presumed father, afore I could hear a laugh o' derision to erupt his lips.

"What a fortuitous circumstance be this!"

Cruel tint had crept intae his voice at th' end o' his sentence as he neist faced th' Boatswain wi' a vicious smile. Extendin' his haun forth to receive th' whip from 'im, me stiffenin' wance mair 'n' directin' an alarmed keek at William afore me eyes shifted to his father. Th' realization aboot th' change in th' situation causin' th' knot in me belly to tighten for plain abhorrence but for entirely different reasons this time.

"Five lashes owed, I believe it is", Jones continued, takin' a cue o' his words his men shovin' William back against th' rigging as his father was noo presented wi' th' lash. Shocked by th' Captain's unimaginable cruelty me attention returnin' to Jones who was exchangin' a deadpan stare wi' th' sailor in front o' 'im, Mr. Turner keekin' up to th' man wi' no merciful bone in his body in horror. Shakin' his heid wildly as cringed awa' from 'im.

"No. No, I won't!"

"The cat's out the bag, Mr. Turner!" Captain Jones snided, scowlin' 'til directed a remarkable keek to William's direction, th' malignancy in his uncarin' eyes added to th' threat o' his voice causin' William's father's decisiveness stairt to crumble. "Your issue will feel its sting be it Bo'sun's hand, or your own."

I keeked to William's father in dissent when efter refusin' to touch th' whip 'n' resultin' in Captain Jones handin' it back to its owner to carry oot th' punishment, eventually I saw Mr. Turner to snatch th' lash wi' a cry o' furious protest. His ain eyes hard as they held his Captain's for a fleetin' moment, 'im then eyein' at th' whip in his haun grudgingly, afore his loth gaze again rose to William in regret. Edward tightenin' his grasp aroond me arm to keep me from interferin' yet again as I jolted upon watchin' William's vest to be removed 'n' his shirt torn in half to reveal his bare back. Sense o' nausea 'n' disgust ower Jones' brutality causin' me stomach to flip when me uptak' came to cope wi' th' ghastliness o' what was goin' to happen. Although bein' a common practise aboard ships to punish wrongdoers, th' fact that it was William standin' ower there shirtless 'n' his ain father holdin' th' whip to deliver th' set number o' lashes makin' me sick. Me releasin' a horrified breath 'n' winced awa' as followed th' whip to dig intae Will's back th' first time, wantin' to scream for 'im to stop but nothin' came oot as I recalled Edward's warnin'. 'Im seizin' me lips by squeezin' me forearm surreptitiously as th' second hit was delivered. Efter th' third th' anguish efter all growin' too overbearin' for me to manage to hold th' cry o' terror in, me understandin' me mistake second too late when me ain fate had awready been sealed.

I placed a startled haun oan me lips efter me notably high pitched exclamation halted Mr. Turner's haun from landin' th' fourth lash, me eyes visitin' William who drowsily turned to give me a glance, 'til me attention was drawn to th' crew aroond me. Each 'n' every one o' 'em havin' their eyes peeled oan me efter hearin' me scream. Edward cursin' behind me back as took protective hold o' me again, Captain Jones walkin' ower to me to measure me, me haun slidin' doon as I let oot a fretful breath. Hidin' me coupon, it however doin' wee to help noo when th' secret was oot 'n' I could feel me hat to be jerked aff me heid by one o' th' crewmen, me closin' me eyes as me hair fell oan me shoulder as a final nail to me coffin.

"A woman?"

That word sounded amongst th' crew repeatedly as everyone reached a consensus aboot me true gender in amazement, me takin' a step back as glanced aboot th' coupons that were instantly lit wi' anger. Edward attemptin' to push me behind 'im but was captured by Jones' men, me gaspin' wi' a startled cry as th' Captain's huge clawed haun neist hurtled to wrap aroond me neck. Me keekin' up to'im in fear as he turned me heid from one side to another, baleful keek replacin' th' previous severity o' his irises when th' truth dawned to 'im.

"Punishment for impersonating as a man is death by hanging", he informed me, shivers runnin' doon me spine as I locked gazes wi' 'im. Fillin' wi' dread that seemed to please Captain Jones, 'im jostlin' me intae th' awaitin' arms o' his First Mate, juist as Edward 'n' William's voices rose for an intense outcry. Jones keekin' at 'em afore returin' his attention back to me, th' hammerhead forcin' me oan me knees by juist grippin' to th' back o' me neck.

"No? Then perhaps a more lenient chastisement is to go by in this instance", Jones consented, me lettin' oot a relieved breath, but me fleetin' sense o' ease vanished wance th' Captain faced William's father again. Motionin' his men to release William afore I was immediately hauled up again 'n' walked forward to tak' his place. Me feet slidin' across th' deck in futile resistance when th' two strong men wrenched me wi' 'em, but a wee affected by me frantic writhin'. Jones' boomin' words echoin' in me heid in all their horror as in a blink o' an eye intense tremor kicked in, me nae bein' able to gather any o' me courage as had juist previously seen what had happened to William. It replayin' in me heid, unsettlin' me completely as owerheard me sentence.

"Ten lashes for enlisting to service under false pretences."

"No…no, please!" I cried as was set against th' ropes, th' owerpowerin' arms keepin' me from further strugglin' as I shook me heid in plead. Tears o' fear wellin' up as I saw Mr. Turner to come behind me, ready to follow his Captain's command, Jones simply standin' by his side wi' a similar kind o' savorin' smile oan his lips as afore. Me earlier relief o' seein' William saved from further floggin' noo fadin' to panic when I was to receive th' undelivered hits 'n' mair instead o' 'im lik' Edward had warned me. William strugglin' against th' deterrin' hauns that kept 'im from runnin' to me same as Edward. Both o' 'em joinin' me pleads by demandin' Mr. Turner nae to got thro' wi' this, me releasin' an aghast cry wance th' crewmen removed me jacket, me ain shirt rippin' apart soon efter. Me bein' able to feel th' searin' pain oan me back even afore th' whip had landed oan me skin.

"Please, no…"

I hadn't realized such a voice to be possible to be produced from me throat as for th' followin' seconds that passed all I could hear was meself scream, in terror 'n' agony as wi' each freish swing th' cord seemed lik' cleavin' intae me flesh deeper. In atween th' lashes me feelin' blood trickle doon me sides as me knees gave in under th' pressure o' pain, lik' so many times efter leavin' home me mind tryin' desperately to fathom how could've I found meself from such a situation. Tears seepin' thro' me tightly shut eyes as I tried to maintain th' smartin' o' me slashed open muscles, me nae kennin' by th' time o' which lash th' pain became too much for me to handle 'n' I blacked oot. But barely conscious when th' whippin' finally ended 'n' I felt meself collapse, tryin' to fight against th' faintin' sensation that me heid seemed to prefer ower th' agony o' me achin' back, as I was then caught. Captain' Jones' voice nae managin' to pierce thro' me conscious as I faintly registered meself to be hauled somewhere, goin' oot lik'a candle afore comin' to again, tryin' me hardest to force me eyes open but I wasn't in any control o' me body that was owerwhelmed by pain unlik' I'd ever experienced.

"Two days should be enough time to rebate your deception", Captain Jones stated, me feelin' me languid body to slump against somethin', me hauns brought above me heid afore as th' second part o' me castigation I presumed 'em to be tied wi' rope by th' slight twinge o' tension that circled 'em. Me nae bein' able to hold back th' quiet yelps when even th' act o' breathin' caused me back to convulse, as heard Jones say somethin' else I couldn't quite mak' oot afore faintin' again. Th' clomp o' his wooden leg bein' th' last thing I remembered aside for th' terrible burn o' th' gashes.

"And should anyone dare to release this dissembler before the completion of the punishment…They will suffer the same fate."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I wish that made do as a plot point. My tank was terribly out of ideas surrounding this part of the film, even I have toooooons of notes concerning the next one, so…beauty's not pain, it's the writing, hah! It's always a bitch when you're (**_ **cough** _ **, yours truly) trying to figure out some decent plot and instead you're stuck with all these parts of dialogue etc that would fit to another project completely…Well, hopefully all of you like what you've read so far and if you don't…you know what to do!**_

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **maw = mum/mother, afore = before, me = my, hert = heart, wee = small/little, awready = already, ken = to know, efter = after, doon = down, as weel = as well, goup = stare, wance again/mair = once again/more, 'til = until, likelie = probably, keek = look, ower = over, aboot = about, streenge = strange, wey = way, haun = hand, ain = own, oot = out, neist = next, lik' = like, gey/pure = very, stairt = start, heid = head, awa' = away, wey = way, wi'oot = without, o' coorse = of course, dauner = walk, freish = new, wi' = with, juist = just, peedy = small, doilt =confused, thro' = through, ne'er = never, lugs = ears, naw = no, coupon = face, face = expression, 'ere = here, goup =stare, aff = off, luv =love, utmaist = utmost**


	14. Entry 14

_**AN:**_

 _ **The complications that arose, ensued, weren't so easily overcome…Sorry Jack, and I didn't even have your compass to guide me…**_

 _ **I'm so upset to have to admit this to you my lovely readers, who are waiting for these updates with trust in me to be able to take this story into entertaining direction, but while writing this chapter half of the time I didn't even know**_ **what** _ **I was writing to be honest. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this part of the film has turned out to be a huge pitfall for me, black hole where all my creativity is sucked in and my ability to invent plot reduced to zero, kryptonite to my usually so productive brain that can conjure up senseless babble enough to make a simple text message look like a novel… I don't know what's wrong, at times I couldn't even phrase a sentence properly and had totally lost the threads of the plot from my hands, without any idea how to have them connect with my notes of later time…Not even rewatching the films did the trick this time, and I tried it twice. I was just soooo very stuck, so I'm a bit afraid these chapters are turning out mere fillers with no effort in them whatsoever…Hope not. I've after all read them through at least trice.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

 **Entry 14**

"Miranda? Miranda!"

I frowned as Miranda's head just slumped to the side without her responding to me or much even reacting when I called her name time and time again, even unconscious her features filled with unspeakable agony I could relate to with similar kind of burning sensation on my own back. Only that she was in much worse condition, me at least being able to stand with my tree sole delivered lashes, where her back had been mercilessly shred open with seven more. Me bypassing the excruciating pangs of pain as well as the culprit responsible of both of our torment, who I noticed to be hovering not far from me and Captain McConaughey. Him now trying to walk over to us, but before he managed to get to Miranda I told him to back off with a infuriated leer.

"I don't need your help."

The man who in this state of mind I most certainly refused to refer to as my father cringed away at the face of my ire, just watching me to take Miranda's head between my hands. Trying to wake her one more time when McConaughey's calls hadn't been enough to get through to her stupor either.

"Miranda, do you hear me?"

All I got as a response was light whimper when Miranda shifted herself slightly on the mast that definitely pressed against her wounds, me frowning at her in compassion as found us not to be able to wake her, still a bit stupefied by the unexpected turn of events when the exposure of her secret had grown into such disastrous proportions. Me not believing even now her to have been punished right along with me as followed McConaughey to step forward to lift one of Miranda's eyelids, until peeked at the lash marks on her back. The concern I then saw written all over his serious face not making me any calmer, the man sighing.

"She's not waking up any time soon. Her body's in a complete state of shock", he specified, my eyes shifting back to tied up Miranda as I now stretched an arm backwards to feel my own gashes, jolting at the light touch my fingers made with the bloody ulcers, until I heard my father's voice end the silence.

"Is she alright?"

"She would be if you had just stayed your hand!" I retorted, now filling with rage as twirled around to stare at the man. Like before refusing to believe him to be my long lost father I'd long presumed to be dead. Shaking my head at his regretful expression I couldn't care less about, as in my anger even bypassed the fact that the chastisement Miranda was still enduring most likely couldn't have been avoided either way as a possible likely practise if a woman was discovered dressed as a man aboard a ship. But it was the very fact me to have seen her to be hurt in front of me without me being able to do anything about it that provoked my hatred, causing me to lash out. "You could've left her out of it, but in addition to me you went on ahead and put her in this state! She didn't deserve this!"

"The Bo'sun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing!" my father answered, his serious tone turning apologetic then as he glanced towards Miranda. "Impersonating as a sailor is a crime regarded grave for which the perpetrator is to be punished accordingly, even if you're not a woman… I only did what I deemed right at the moment. I wanted to protect you, son. Both of you from further torture at the hands of Jimmy Legs."

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion", I snapped at him, astounded, my voice rising an octave as I took an enraged step towards him after glancing at Miranda in turn. Once locking gazes with him my resentful fury however abating a little when I saw his eyes to be filled with sincerity. His remorse for what I was accusing him of getting through to me now by a single word from his lips, my stern frown starting to smooth.

"Yes."

I gawked back at my father speechless, the confusion and wonder finally mixing in with my vexation as I measured the man in indescribable disbelief, until both of us looked away from one another. Me not being able to believe my father, real father to be standing right there in front me after so many years of living without him, with nothing but a distant memory of a young boy to remind me of his existence, and the first thing he did after meeting me was this…Captain McConaughey's voice however next cutting through the conflicted swarm of thoughts circling in my head.

"We can't leave her like this. If I don't do anything in these conditions her back will develop a serious infection and she might die in a matter of days", he announced, me looking to him in alarm until took notice of the sword hanging at my father's hip. Without a second thought drawing it out with a single yank and strode to Miranda, McConaughey catching my drift and supported her as I started to cut through the thick bonds.

"You heard the Captain. If you set her loose you will undergo the same punishment!" my father exclaimed, hurrying towards us with a hindering hand stretched out to land on my arm, but I only leveled a strict glance at him. Like before but a single look causing him to keep his distance.

"I take my chances. I already have a death sentence laid over my head, so the least thing I'm afraid of is the Boatswain's whip", I stated. Perhaps even a bit too poignantly, as couldn't help but be reminded by my guilty conscious Miranda not to have even been here if it weren't for me, after a brief moment of sawing through the ropes tediously us managing to free Miranda from her ties. Captain McConaughey swinging her up into his arms, once her back rested against his arm Miranda suddenly startling awake with a faint cry of pain. Nevertheless her eyes only half opening when she looked about drowsily, soon blacking out again after I heard McConaughey to hush her.

"Easy now. Sleep."

"No…I'm…awright", she breathed, however not having to force the man to tell her to stay still when she'd already drifted away the moment the Englishman started to walk towards the staircase, me sighing.

"That's the most flagrant lie I've ever heard."

McConaughey briefly turned to me in middle of his walk, looking to me remarkably. "I'll take her aside somewhere. When convenient come to me and I'll see what we can do about yer back."

I nodded in concur, remaining still as followed McConaughey to jog down the stairs, for my surprise my father striding past me to follow after him, calling out to the Englishman to stop him before he disappeared belowdecks.

"Let's put her in one of the cabins. They've been long unused and she can have some privacy there away from Jones' eyes. She'll be safe from further punishment if she stays out of the Captain's sight for a while."

I saw McConaughey nod at my father in gratitude, him sending a fleeting glance to my direction me until joined the Englishman at the main deck. With tardy steps me soon following in tow, now believing more into my father's sincerity when he'd said to have only tried to shelter me and Miranda from the utter wrath of the crew by stepping in, even if it had meant delivering the lashes himself with more leniency. Miranda's current state as well as the stinging pain crawling across my own sore skin nevertheless still disrupting my ability to decide upon him just yet, as all I was feeling right now was in the end coated with plain shock. While immersed to my agitated ponders me however not having time to notice the Bo'sun who managed to surprise me. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere as I was crossing the deck to get to the lazarette myself, one glance towards the quarterdeck later him turning his ardent irises to me, where I simply leered back at him unfazed when he grabbed me by my vest. Me reacting by only turning away in distaste to escape the stench of his breath as he leant close to me.

"You just can't help gettin' under me gills, do ye Turner boy? Well, now ye be sure to pay for darin' me patience."

* * *

I was under such a heavy drowse that I couldn't bring meself clearin' oot o' it efter wakin' up, nae kennin' what time it was nor where I was when I could juist faintly register to be layin' oan me side instead o' remainin' tied to th' mast. Somethin' soft placed under me heid instead o' me feelin' it to be propped against th' hard surface o' th' decayin' wood, efter brief confusion that managed to waeve thro' me sluggish mind, me bitin' me teeth together to suppress th' pained moan that was ready to slip me lips when I'd apparently shifted in me deep sleep. Th' lash marks oan me back protestin' against any movement, as th' same, burnin' pain soared throughoot me body that felt but stiff, th' sensation piercin' thro' whatever dream I'd been havin'. Albeit it had been only me back that had been injured it still seemin' lik' every fibre in me would've throbbed for th' unrelentless pain that was yet to subside, me nae findin' meself to be able to open me eyes nor move as I stairted to come to excrusiatingly slowly. Efter several minutes o' pickin' up everythin' aroond me from sounds to smells wi' me aroused senses 'n' listenin' to th' groanin' o' _th' Dutchman_ , me finally tryin' to open me eyes again wance fought back me urge to remain in comfortable slumber that would chase awa' th' agony. Findin' meself surrounded wi' nothin' but darkness as I noo turned me heid oan me apparent pillow, it fallin' as I took a slight keek at me surroundings. For me further puzzlement realizin' to be in a cabin.

I efter all couldn't stop meself from whimperin' as equally tardily I made an attempt to sit, in th' end me simply doin' me best to bypass th' wounds that screamed at me nae to move when I levered meself upward. Efter wey too much effort findin' meself sittin' oan th' edge o' th' sheetless bed I'd been laid upoan by someone, me cursin' at me weakness as felt me eyes turn moist due to th' arduous twinges o' me back. Me refusin' to break doon intae useless tears noo when me punishment had come to an end (although unexpectedly), me placin' me hauns oan th' edge o' th' cot as weel as released a deep breath. Wincin', squeezing me eyes shut as stubbornly tried to move past th' torment, it however nae releavin' enough room from me mind for me to have been able to ignore it entirely, me neist noticin' th' shirt I was wearin'. It wasn't mine, o' dark color 'n' definitely belonged to a man, me nevertheless bein' grateful to whoever had spared it to replace me torn blouse I noticed to have been folded oan a bench by th' cot. Sparrow's hat sittin' oan top o' th' peedy table crammed intae th' corner o' th' toaty room as me examination noo moved forward to tak' in th' grime that infested th' cabin. Me feelin' meself rather uneasy while confined atween those walls, everythin' aroond me radiatin' humidity that reigned ower th' whole vessel, makin' me skin feel sticky. Me placin' me bare feet oan th' floor, only to gasp due to th' slippery feel to it. Efter a wee moment o' search me locatin' me boots to have been left by th' bed as weel, but at th' end o' it. Me wrappin' an arm aroond me torso as stretched oot me left to lift 'em, yelpin' faintly when in middle o' th' movement me body reacted by jerkin' back to relieve th' aching sensation th' wrong position inflicted. Wi' a frown me forcin' meself to bend forward swiftly, lettin' oot a half moan half sigh as relaxed back ontae th' bed, th' boots in me haun, juist as I heard th' door creak 'n' streak o' light shone thro' to th' entrance. Me watchin' William's father to step in, efter a curt bafflement me eyes simply fallin' as I straightened me posture wi' a hardly deterred flinch, stairtin' to put oan me shoes as th' man closed th' door. His eyes fixated to me curiously as he placed th' candle he was carryin' ontae th' table, sittin' by me side.

"I apologize for the bad fit. It was all I could find for now."

I was surprised, meetin' Mr. Turner's gaze 'til understood 'im to be referrin' to th' shirt as saw 'im glance doon at it. Me noddin' wi' a brief smile. "It'll do juist nicely."

"Here. Some water", Mr. Turner said, offerin' me a canteen which I accepted eagerly. Gulpin' doon th' wonderful ailment to th' dryness o' me throat, th' sailor soon levelin' another apologetic keek at me when he saw me frown in wonder. "It's stagnant, but better than nothing. We don't eat nor sleep aboard this ship, so provisions are close to naught currently."

"Thank ye."

I smiled at 'im again a wee afore turned me eyes to goup at th' wall in front o' me, concentratin' oan breathin' calmly 'n' in rhythm to ease th' pain. Silence descendin' 'til Mr. Turner stairted to speak again, juist as th' ambience was aboot to turn uneasy.

"I've addressed to your wounds to the best of my ability, when your companion was indisposed. I hope you are feeling better now that you've rested."

"I'm not", I told th' truth, nae seein' a reason to lie to this man towards whom I had no obligation to appear brave, me shakin' me heid as smiled at meself in amusement. "But I can only blame meself for this, can't I?"

Mr. Turner was silent then, me bein' able to guess his thoughts 'n' admit mine to have drifted to similar, accusation filled, embittered ponders as could very weel remember what had happened last evenin' oan th' deck. Perhaps even in some part o' me mind wishin' to punish 'im a bit wi' me candor, me still nae wishin' to bring it up further 'n' soon shrugged such thoughts aff wi' a freish sigh. It yet turnin' intae a wince as me muscles twitched at accordance to me try to sit up properly again.

"Thank ye for yer kindness, Mr. Turner. I'm in yer debt", I mused then, meetin' his eyes shortly as he smiled at me, noddin' his heid.

"It was the least I could do. Your wellbeing is after all important to my son."

I directed an awkward glance towards th' man but didn't comment aboot his choice o' words that had indicated a much different natured stand aboot me misfortune to William from truth. 'Im noo springin' to me mind me keekin' at Mr. Turner in wonder, as quite frankly would've thought either his son or Edward to have entered th' cabin instead o' this man I'd ne'er met ('n' who I would've assumed to keep his distance from me for some time efter what had happened), 'n' truthfully I perhaps would've appreciated to see Edward dauner thro' that door in his place.

"Where are Edward 'n' William?"

"They were put in the brig after releasing you from the mast against Captain's orders. The Bo'sun caught Will right after and took your other companion right along with him before he had the chance to take a look at you", Mr. Turner answered, causin' me to flash a concerned keek to his direction as he leant oan his knees, his nae so sorrowful face however advocatin' me o' th' fact that that was all they'd undergone for defying th' Captain. Me lettin' oot a sigh o' relief to ken 'em nae to have been flogged at least as William's father continued. "I did all I could to the lash marks, but I'm no doctor. They should heal quickly as you're young and strong, but we can never know…If you only take it easy."

"There's naw time to be takin' any o' this easy", I breathed, mair to meself as mentally jabbed at that similar kind o' pacifyin' remark Edward had made. Tryin' to stand, grimacin' at th' demandin' burn o' me bendin' back. "I need to see they're awright."

"I wouldn't advise you to leave the cabin", Mr. Turner countered seriously, lockin' gazes wi' me. "Captain was furious upon finding you to have been freed. If he catches you walking about the deck he most certainly will throw you in there with them or worse, have you lashed yet again. And that could kill you this time around taken the state you're in."

"I wouldn't care. I'm awready in unimaginable pain, so what would a few mair lashes across me skin do?" I replied quite sharply, meetin' th' man's eyes sternly, 'til realized me to be actin' a bit crudely. Me irritation wellin' up unintentionally, me noo makin' another attempt in standin' 'n' succeedin'. However at th' cost o' me body strivin' to benumb, to give in under th' scorchin' agony, me decidin' meself nae to indulge in th' sense o' comfort an immobile position would brin'. Mr. Turner's haun nevertheless risin' to tak' a persuasive hold o' me forearm wance I'd taken th' first step towards th' door, me falterin' a bit as keeked intae his eyes that coaxed me to listen to 'im.

"It's alright to admit to be hurt. I can see that you're struggling to function, so please, stay in here and rest if not yours, but for my son's peace of mind. He urged me to take care of you when he and your other friend would remain locked in the cells."

Fathomin' 'im to be right, affected by th' apparent plead William had made to his father I then found meself sittin' back doon, groanin' at th' tensin' o' me muscles that left a pulsatin' sensation at their wake. Me holdin' back a desire to hiss at th' pain, us spendin' another moment in silence efter I'd used th' first to examine th' man who'd been revealed to be William's father. Regardless o' th' aquatic characteristics o' different sealife 'n' th' large starfish he had stuck ontae th' side o' his pallid coupon me stairtin' to see th' resemblance atween 'em from close range. However nae bein' able to accept it efter so many times o' hearin' William talk aboot his long ago disappeared father, especially efter learnin' 'im to have died at th' hauns o' Barbossa efter sendin' one o' th' cursed Aztec coins to his son. Me in th' end simply turnin' awa' me measurin' gaze wance Mr. Turner caught me goupin' at 'im in disbelief, me neist tardily inchin' an arm ower me shoulder. Under th' shirt to feel th' lash marks, findin' 'em too sensitive to touch. In turn gettin' eyed at by th' man by me side, me soon turnin' towards 'im in confusion, watchin' his lips to be turned upward by a delighted smile.

"So you're the light of my son's life I've heard so much about…you're everything he said you to be. It's very good to meet my son's fiancé."

I keeked away swiftly at th' sound o' th' man's grave misunderstandin', tryin' to appear that his words didn't cause turmoil in me when I straightened me back even at th' risk o' strainin' th' wounds. Even a bit indignant tint appearin' in me voice as I responded curtly, nae believin' how Mr. Turner could've made th' mistake o' confusin' me wi' William's true love even efter all he'd apparently awready heard aboot 'er.

"I am _not_ Elizabeth."

Th' man was visibly doilt, keekin' me ower. "I could've sworn…with that blonde hair and brown eyes he praised as most beautiful he'd ever gazed into…and the way you looked at him last evening... It tells me that you love him a great deal."

"Then ye're gey perceptive", I did mumble efter some thought, wallowin' in th' jealousy that wance mair came rushin' ower me lik' a tidal wave. To be yet again compared to Elizabeth twistin' me insides as I bit back th' scornful thoughts o' ol' which I'd awready decided to give upon to move past th' whole prior ordeal that hadn't made anythin' aboot William 'n' Elizabeth's relationship easier to accept. In fact disappointed in meself as had thought to have gotten ower common enmity, seein' Mr. Turner to nod slowly 'til we resumed in sittin' in silence, me noo feelin' even less eager to be in th' cabin alone wi' 'im, yet alone talk to 'im. 'N' I didn't mean to be rude by thinkin' so, 'n' I wouldn't have hold anythin' against 'im if it weren't for William who inescapably sprung to me mind while confronted wi' his father. Father that had left 'im, father that had ne'er returned to 'im, 'n' efter years o' separation was revealed to be a pirate who'd abandoned his family for th' sole reason o' pursuin' a life o' crime. Me perhaps bein' able to forgive his father's deeds o' last evenin' oan me part, but his past actions were somethin' I couldn't accept, as a person who'd been there to hear how much William had been in need o' a father while growin' up alone wi'oot ayone guidin' his wey from his childhood to adulthood. So while aware o' th' high regard William had felt towards this man, I juist couldn't understand his conviction that had justified his decision to leave his family behind (especially when th' choice had been completely his to mak').

"I realize that you must hold little desire to speak to me after what I did to you", Mr. Turner said abruptly, his somewhat quizzical voice burstin' thro' me busy thoughts 'n' claimin' me attention, 'im eyein' at me noo in wonder. "Which I'm deeply sorry about. I never would've wished to act as I did, but I did what I regarded as best to turn the situation to less serious, as in the hands of the Boatswain I can assure you to have been beaten half to death. And I can't help noticing that there is something between us that makes you seem rather disinclined while around me."

I locked honest gazes wi' th' man, nae even attemptin' to feign ignorant when Mr. Turner had wance again seen thro' me assumed polite facade 'n' picked up me uneasiness, sharin' it. Noo keekin' at me expectantly, slight smile makin' its wey oan his lips again as he kept oan bletherin', lettin' oot a slight laugh at th' end o' his speech.

"As however the matters may be, even if not his Elizabeth, it appears you to be equally important to William, and I would very much like to get along with you. I didn't leave all that good of an impression, now did I?"

"As ye awready established, Mr. Turner, forgive me if I'm nae jumpin' at that chance. Ye flogged nae only me, but yer ain son", I replied, acknowledgin' to be actin' quite childishly, but oan th' second thought it didn't matter to me as I wanted 'im to ken me nae to let his actions slide wi' a plain apologetic smile when it came to William.

"Something tells me that there's more to it than that", Mr. Turner remarked all knowingly, me releasin' a sigh when he was again correct. Me feelin' meself fill wi' sudden anger as I gazed back at th' man who in me eyes deserved no sympathy oan th' matter I was aboot to brin' up, feelin' betrayed in William's place as thought aboot th' challenges 'n' torment his family must've gone thro' while his father had been awa' piratin' at sea. Me gaze but grim as it met wi' William's father's, me nevertheless tryin' nae to flare up completely, maintainin' some civility oan me features as efter all had been taught nae to openly lash oot oan people as a means o' an affront.

"Wance again ye're correct", I admitted, directin' an incredulous goup intae th' man's eyes, shakin' me heid as tried to mak' sense o' th' thoughts I was aboot to voice oot. "Ye left 'im. Ye selfishly left Wiliam 'n' his mother to survive oan their ain at th' expense o' yer desire for a lifestyle o' lawless nature, 'n' yet alone that ye didn't ever return to 'im. Forsakin' 'im wi' nothin' 'n' no one when his mother passed awa', leavin' 'im stranded 'n' abandoned wi' no option other than headin' oot to sea in search o' his father who didn't show even that much o' a care for his family to visit 'em. Provide for 'em."

"I would've returned for my son should that have been an option at the time", Mr. Turner responded, perhaps tryin' to bypass me disapproval wi' an evasive response, his regretful mien turnin' earnest. "I've been stuck aboard this ship for years, without a chance to leave it until one hundred years of service. Every man makes mistakes in their lifetime, and mine was to leave my only son, make _no_ mistake in knowing that."

"I'm sure ye had yer reasons 'n' it's nae me place to question 'em…but what I feel obliged to do is to be rightfully upset, nae only for William but for meself. I adore 'im 'n' been part o' his life long enough to ken how much it hurt 'im to have been forced to fare for 'imself wi'oot a man to show 'im example…" I kept a break then, me mind shiftin' elsewhere momentarily as I could feel me hert tug for sadness o' me ain. "I ne'er kenned me father. He was abducted 'n' killed by th' men o' th' sea. By men lik' ye…so I can relate to what William was feelin' back then, nae aware would he see ye again, or have ye back at all. Except that to me that possibility was disavowed by nae me father's self-seekin' decision to stay awa', but a pirate's blade."

"And yet you surround yourself with people just like me", Mr. Turner cut in, his coupon nae revealin' his thoughts as I keeked at 'im, turnin' serious meself.

"All I do if for me luv for yer son. That's all there is to this disinclination, 'n' why I sit 'ere in th' company o' one such man which kind I've learned to despise ever since me birth", I explained, resolutely as sat nearer to th' cot's edge, allowin' me gaze to fall to th' floor as was again measured by th' sailor. Me soon noticin' 'im to shake his heid at me thoughtfully.

"Then it's a shame…" he said, truthfully confusin' me 'n' I faced 'im quizzically as he finished. "…that he loves another when you are so devoted to him. I'm sorry for you."

I didn't ken how to react to his attempt to console me wi' his compassion that came as a surprise efter he'd practically been oanslaught by me negative delivery that hadn't contained all that much leniency towards 'im. Me blinkin' 'til let oot an inaudible breath, turnin' awa' as remorse stairted to knock oan me conscious, realizin' to be actin' oot o' line nae matter how offended I would've been for William's sake. As this matter in fact had nothin' to do wi' me, me nevertheless still nae bein' able to shake aff th' sense o' antipathy as I neist spoke up again apologetically. Admittin' to be layin' th' blame oan 'im a bit too strongly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Turner, for me straightforwardness. But when I think aboot me ain upringin' wi'oot a father…it's juist hard for me to put up wi' th' wey things went atween ye 'n' William. Leadin' to last evening's nae anymair admissible events…Therefore me nae apologizin' aboot everythin' I said. There was truth in me words too."

"And I thank you for your honesty. As in most case, you are quite right. And not a day goes by that I'm not reminded of my faults…especially now that you're here. When fate has agreed with you and seen fit to reunite William with his long lost father…or what's left of him."

Wi' a sting o' pity I examined Mr. Turner who had risen to his feet soon efter finishin', exchangin' a frank keek wi' me 'til headed to th' door. Me bein' able to tell however that oor hert to hert chat had done wee to ease th' uncomfortable tension atween us, me guessin' it ne'er quite completely bein' able to fade efter th' recent events as I followed 'im open th' door. 'Im turnin' to me shortly.

"Once more I beckon you not to leave the cabin for the time I'm gone…and please do call me Bootstrap or Bill. I would feel better if you would address me less courteously", he said, shruggin' a bit afore offerin' me a polite smile that I returned wi' a nod. Matchin' it wi' a tense one.

"Miranda."

I watched th' man to exit wi'oot a word mair, me listenin' to th' sound o' his footsteps recedin' to th' distance as he made his wey back to th' deck. Efter remainin' immersed in me shifty ponders 'n' goupin' at th' kelp covered ceiling me standin' up, painfully puttin' oan me jacket afore went for th' door meself. In th' end nae payin' heed to Mr. Turner's warnin' to be dicoveed sneakin' aboot either by th' crew or Captain Jones 'n' slipped oot, stairtin' to mak' me wey towards th' cargo hold. Meself headin' for th' brig to pay a visit to me apparent saviors who were currently payin' th' price o' their benevolence.

* * *

"This sure trumps drudgery in all that blasted rain."

I turned my head to gaze at Captain McConaughey who was staring at the deck above us, his lips wearing a smile until I watched him to lounge back against the wall. Ignoring the dank surface of the wet wood that not only looked appalling to touch, but was completely covered in greenish muck, however as there was no escaping it both of us to have strived to accommodate to our current surroundings as swiftly as possible. Taken that neither of us knew how long we would remain stuck in that tiny cell with hardly room for myself and my fellow cellmate's seven feet frame, me following his smile to morph into a smirk with a shake of his head. McConaughey scratching his bearded jaw in amusement.

"Although I have to admit that for me first time in the brig the setting could be a bit more up to standard. I don't see any devils locked in here for leaving the cells this unattended, so the conviviality of our Captain leaves a lot to be desired."

I broke into a small smile myself until found myself eyeing at the unfamiliar man thoughtfully, my hand moving under my vest to fiddle with his watch that still was in my possession. Despite of what I'd promised to Miranda the cues the object hold about him preventing me from returning it until I'd learned more about him. Him soon picking up my stare and straightened his posture a little, inclining his head as his eyes flashed to me in reflect.

"Is there something on me face, Turner? Not growing barnacles or anything of the sort just yet, am I?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as I made a ghost of smile.

"Confusion."

McConaughey laughed at my response until watched my eyes to drop, this time to take in the details of the wooden planks below me as it was his turn to examine me, me seeing him to lean forward when he spoke up again. First in slight disdain until his accented voice gained an interested tone, his toothy grin fading a bit, in fact just then him reminding of someone but I couldn't bring myself to remember who it was until I was given something else to think about. The flicker of recognition vanishing along with the familiar glimpse of expression from the Captain's features.

"Quite. I didn't suppose one night spent in this wretched prison would be enough to turn me into one of those fishy soul muggers…Is it Randa ye're thinking about?" McConaughey asked, me feeling my eyebrows to rise in consent.

"I hope she's alright", I stated, nae even noticing to have started to speak until I heard McConaughey to respond after apparently seeing through me facade so easily that it made me wonder how successful I in fact was in hiding my thoughts behind a composed mien.

"She'll be fine. I told yer father what needed to be done and she should be sleeping through it about now. The longer the better."

I nodded in concur, knowing very well worrying over her to serve no one but only amplifying my guilt, in fact McConaughey's voice once more preventing me from wallowing in it as it next addressed me somewhat eminently. Me assuming him to be doing the exact same thing by trying to assess my character better now that we'd found ourselves with all this sudden time in our hands in the privacy of the brig.

"It seems I've been mistaken about ye."

I looked up to Captain McConaughey quizzically, not following what he meant and it did take a moment before the meaning behind that statement was elaborated in full.

"Miranda told me ye're a blacksmith", he mused curiously, folding his arms across his chest as took in my built and rough hands of a craftsman that spoke for themselves, seeming to support this perception about my profession. Me matching his stare with another nod.

"Aye."

"And that ye were engaged to her until ye broke the arrangement due to the involvement of another girl, Miss Swann, was it? Lady of the house Miranda used to work for? So while regarding this notion I suppose there's no such connection between ye and Randa now, taken how stringent ye've been towards her since ye came upon her aboard me ship."

I stiffened due to the suddenness and the head-on approach of the man's question, not knowing why he was making such abrupt inquiries out of the blue, and the least liking the way the unneeded reminder of my past lack of discretion about my love affairs made me feel. Even more puzzled for the reason the man was directing the conversation to Miranda instead of asking other defining questions about me, to which I'd prepared for, me facing the man with a serious expression. Now once made the connection to one of his previous remarks and understood its point, feeling my features to tense up as it most certainly wasn't his place to ask about my relationship with Miranda, even if she'd decided to shed a light on the complication that was our terms. Still were, even if we'd cleared some air between us the day before.

"That was long time ago", I breathed, the man lifting his eyebrows significantly at my attempt to brush the topic off with an inferring remark.

"Not all that long ago if I've understood correctly."

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, challenging the Captain with a strict stare of my own as straightened to a sitting position, seeing the man to return my gaze at first blankly while lost in deep thought until he lifted his eyebrows again just slightly. In a way that it unsettled me in a strange way, as if he would've been able to see straight into my thoughts this time around, the odd way he was regarding me then causing me to feel unexplained distrust towards him once he replied indifferently. Neither his visage nor his voice revealing his true stand in the matter for my slight chagrin, his conspicuous interest in Miranda's affairs but confounding me, my hand closing around the clock in doubt as traced the simple engraving on it.

"Just trying to figure out what kind of a man Randa has gotten herself smitten with."

I sighed. "That's part of the past. Yes, we used to love one another and were about to get married…but things have changed."

"So I've been told", McConaughey said with an understanding nod, looking at me with that familiar insight in his eyes that reminded me him to know a lot about me (me instead not knowing what exactly as then ignored him). "But do things really change that easily, I wonder? One look at her and anyone would think the same."

"As time progressed we started to grow more distant from one another in a sense of love, where on my part the lack of romantic feelings towards Miranda turned to all the while stronger friendship. So as I knew I couldn't offer her the happiness I'd once promised her, I saw fit to release her from my promise when the resumption of our plans to marry would've made us both unhappy, gone against our wishes. It was better for her to go on without me."

"Truly? Well, it is not yer purpose that has me lacking in conviction but yer actions in the matter that to me appear a bit… at fault. She has been quite withholding with the details, but revealed me enough that I'm under an impression that ye left her for yer current fiancé, right after promising yerself to Randa. And even if ye might've grown apart from her romantically as ye say, to claim her to have done the same is just lying to me through yer teeth to make yerself feel better about how ye handled things with Miranda", McConaughey cut in, his perhaps even curtly snappish tone causing me to flinch. Me directing remorseful eyes briefly down on the floor until met his eyes again.

"See it as you wish. I love Elizabeth and couldn't have married Miranda when my heart belonged to someone else."

"And the love that same heart once felt for Randa? Has it vanished? Do ye not feel even an ounce of that devotion towards her while seeing her to have come so far just for yer sake, running away from her just found family? It's that sole fact that makes me curious about the thing ye two have going on, which I'm failing to comprehend in full if I'm to be blunt... Ye'll do well to find me to be very blunt when the occasion calls for it, mind ye."

I was speechless for a moment, thinking back about my and Miranda's conversation of last evening when she'd finally given her approval to my desire to marry Elizabeth, although it had been clearly hard for her, deepest sigh yet leaving my lips as I made a slow nod. McConaughey's lack of any telltaling reaction to my answers hindering me from getting to the bottom of his own purpose for this unexpected series of enquiries while I replied.

"Of course I do. But not enough for it to be right for Miranda to bestow her with a lie instead of true affection she deserves from someone who can offer it wholeheartedly."

"Ye say that, feel that, and yet ye deemed it acceptable to present yer benevolent intent by choosing her Mistress over her while yet promised elsewhere? Heartbreak is very different from granting freedom, lad. I realize ye're young and ardent with yer feelings, but common sense is what I discover ye to be desperately short of. And now demand an explanation for it."

I hold back an urge to frown as couldn't help but feel him to have spoken to me like a clueless child in need of direction, simply inclining my head. "Why does it concern you? I think it certainly does not, as the matters you're involving yourself with are solely between me and Miranda."

"I only have the best interests of Miranda in mind. I don't meddle in yer business for spite nor to achieve me own goals", McConaughey responded curtly, unfazed.

"And what are your goals then?" I inquired, allowing slight poignant tone to appear in my voice as well as exchanged a curious stare with the older man, me then coming to think of a possible reason but turned instantly skeptical once it was voiced out. "Has she become that important to you in that short time you've known one another that you've taken it upon yourself to protect her from me?"

"If I must. That is what I'm trying to determine by sitting here with ye, talking."

I was bemused by McConaughey's unconstrained straightforwardness that verged on actual crudeness at times, once more convinced that his inclination to speak his mind when it suited him seemed very familiar to me, like I'd been faced with similar incontinent expression of emotion before. This notion teasing my memory which I was racking to finally make the connection, however failing as let out a new sigh, looking up to the man. My voice frank and filled with penance as if it were Miranda sitting there in front of me and not Captain McConaughey, whose relentless stare hadn't left me during the short silence that had fallen.

"If I could do things differently, I would. She knows this and I cannot apologize for the harm I caused her in any way to amend it in full. But I cannot change the fact that I have grown to love Elizabeth more over her, and that I did the only thing that felt right at the time by leaving Miranda. I had to either choose my own happiness or her heartbreak, and neither of them were choices I was prepared to make readily. I care for her, but not so much as to force myself to love her like a woman against my will."

"Then I don't understand what she sees in ye to have come all the way here to save ye."

That was a mere statement, and yet it felt like something else, like everything about this man I confronted with an unyielding mien. Us remaining silent then as Captain McConaughey measured me once more, not finding my explanations satisfactory to assert him of my good will and that I initially hadn't meant to hurt Miranda by choosing a different route in life from the one we'd once agreed upon together years before. Me in the end only ignoring the man's dissent as regarded my problems with Miranda to have been solved with last evening's discussion and her gesture of atonement, taken also that I'd long ago set on Elizabeth and wasn't going to second guess myself because a man I hardly knew was questioning my morality in affairs that after all didn't involve him in any way. Even if he'd grown to care for Miranda as I did.

"We're friends. She will always be mine regardless of what has changed between us", I remarked, bypassing my companion's attentive eyes roaming about my features to perhaps vouch himself of my candor. Me glancing about the brig until saw McConaughey to lift incredulous eyebrow, the darker tint of the blue of his irises melting away to its usual bright color as he leant against the hull again his eyes now closed. His cryptic countenance once more telling me him to know something I didn't.

"If ye were even half as clairvoyant and zealous as ye profess to be about yer love, ye would see that to be impossible. If ye know Randa at all, that is."

Did I want it or not he made me think then, me turning towards the Captain as he said nothing for the next few minutes, doubt filling me as I couldn't either help revising Miranda's words and behaviour from yesterday to discover could there be some truth in McConaughey's view. However not coming to believe in it as instead was sure us to be able to return back to that friendship I'd shared with Miranda for many years and would yet again after getting to the bottom of our differences. My thoughts starting to wander, me now turning curious also as my thumb swept over the cool silver object in my pocket.

"Are you married?" I inquired, trying to read McConaughey's mind from the reaction I got from my question, trying to make some deductions about him to clarify some of the mixed feelings I'd found myself harboring for this man rather quickly after meeting him. Like with Mr. McTavish me finding there to be something about him that didn't quite sit well with me, but whatever it was he was a master in hiding it, as besides my at times rising wonder about the Englishman, nothing gave any reason to doubt him. Well almost nothing. Or perhaps I was starting to become too suspicious towards everyone I didn't know, taken the recent experiences in trusting the wrong people that had resulted in me getting the shorter end of the stick and my straits turning worse from what I would've wished.

"With a woman so wondrous that even the clearest sky after a storm cannot do her grace justice. She's far more majestic than me ship and fiercer than the storming sea…Me Anne", McConaughey revealed, his features softening shortly until his expression resumed back to composed. "I'd just joined the military when I met her. About a year in the service and from the first encounter I was utterly lost to the ways of the heart instead of Naval obligations, but her smile being enough to change the course of me fate I had regarded as predefined. I gladly bartered the perils of military life to the stability and joy she brought with her love."

"It was your wife who persuaded you to become a merchant?"

"She did contribute to the change in a significant way…more than she did by merely stumbling onto me path."

"And you decided against pursuing your studies to earn a doctorate?"

"There's a time for everything, but to keep that little ye've been given ye must know how to manage that time to prevent the risk of losing it. Honest earning of an income was better suited for me after the birth of our first child."

There was a slight pause as I tried to fathom what McConaughey had just said, realizing that his previous response didn't in fact say much that I would've been able to understand. His words too cryptic for me to understand, me however abandoning the deciphering of his covert answer as took advantage of the current course our conversation had taken.

"Then as a married man you must know what true love is like", I presumed, sharing a glance with Captain McConaughey. "How it makes you feel and how it bends everything in your life to something you least expected without you even noticing...that's what it was to me as well. When I fell for Elizabeth for the first time."

Captain McConaughey faced me with an unreadable expression until after a short moment of staring back at me he shook his head, lowering his gaze but still unfazed by my attempt to make him see things from my perpective (by reminding him of his own evident love he felt towards his wife and how uncontrollable such devotion could be when it took over a man's heart). But instead he simply inclined his head at me in denial even for a curt moment I had imagined to see understanding in his eyes.

"I do know what true love feels like, as have felt such affection towards but one woman. Where I've never had two fighting over a bigger place in me heart, so I suppose I'm ought to pity ye in a sense that ye've been forced to make a choice that is impossible, and commend ye for that ye have. Just wish ye to have made it with more reason and less emotion to spare others from even graver consequences…"

I was truthfully stunned by this notion, regardless of the denial that instantly welled up amongst my bafflement, me knowing him to be right in his own way. But before I earned a chance to reply we could hear a sound of steps coming down to the brig, slow, unsteady paces that were soon joined by low wails as the person approached, for our mutual surprise us seeing Miranda to walk to sight after a few seconds. Her instantly removing the steadying hand from the wall as quickened her pace, however not being able to hide how in pain she truly was as I turned towards the bars in concern. Frowning at her appearance down here at the brig when she should've been resting back in the cabin, Miranda smiling at us a little as I measured her before was about to accost her condition from her. On the last second stopping the words from rolling off my tongue as could see the answer to my inquiries without a need to voice them out loud, Miranda however detecting the worry I wasn't able to hide and gave me a reassuring glance.

"I'm fine. Thanks to ye."

Her eyes now moved on to McConaughey as I sighed, frowning once I noticed her flinch due to the rotative movement of her torso when she sat down and leant to the side to look at the man behind me. McConaughey sitting up properly to take a look at her bearing in turn, his trained eyes neither missing the occasional cringes and inaudible exhales of hers, Miranda turning serious now.

"Ye really shouldn't have gotten involved…It was me ain fault to have ended up tied to that mast, so ye should've juist let me carry oot me punishment. As noo ye're locked in 'ere even we should be doin' everythin' but linger 'ere longer than is necessary", she told us, after leveling an earnest gaze to both of us her then shaking her head a little, sighing herself.

"Your back is severely torn, there's no way for you to be alright, Miranda", I countered, at first ignoring her previous remark as met her eyes that were full of denial at the face of my own stern features. Me glancing at her back briefly. "And even more reason for us to have released you... You could've died of fever should've we just left you tied to that mast."

"I could've taken th' punishment juist fine wi'oot ye gettin' yerself detained!" Miranda breathed, clearly not agreeing with me. Yet another flinch however taking away her credibility and giving me and Captain McConaughey a chance to look at her remarkably, her only shaking her head and pretending as if nothing was wrong. "It would've been better for only one o' us to be impeded from carryin' oot oor plan. How long do ye have to remain in 'ere?"

"We don't have the foggiest. The Boatswain wasn't all that chatty when he locked us in here", McConaughey replied, now rising from his spot to walk over to the bars, motioning Miranda to turn so that he could take a look at her back after she'd slid her jacket off her shoulders. His expression causing me to frown, me following the man to push a careful hand under the new shirt I noticed Mirada to be wearing until he drew it back instantly when she inched away from the examining fingers. "I've seen worse…but also a lot better. The wounds are a lot sorer than I expected, even they've already closed."

"Mr. Turner did his best. Th' pain will relent in a few hours", Miranda stated diplomatically, exchanging a bit strange glance with me at the mention of our mutual surname, looking away eventually as put her coat back on. Me examining her in concern but also in wonder as I could sense there was something off about her during that short moment she'd brought up my father, her expression at the time somewhat peculiar.

"Are you relly going to be alright?" I asked, not buying her assumed bravery. Miranda sighing yet again as she tipped her head at me.

"What else can I do than to endure it? I told ye two, I'm fine. I can move 'n' walk, speak 'n' I believe also me hearin' is still weel 'n' intact, whereas it is th' state o' yer lugs that has me concerned…"

I made a ghost of a smile as cast my eyes down, soon seeing her hand to reach out between the bars rather tentatively to set upon mine momentarily, her serious tone softening a tad as it was her turn to express worry towards me.

"'N' ye?"

"I've been well cared for", I assured, nodding towards Captain McConaughey who smiled at Miranda, after a moment of hesitation me after all taking hold of her hand momentarily just as it was about to withdraw back from my knuckles. "Not the worst whipping of my life, I tell you. Mr. Brown could be quite rigorous at times if he caught me slacking while drunk enough."

Miranda smiled at my remark slightly too, shaking her head at my response that had aimed to be sarcastic. "Let's agree oan nae lyin' to one another this moment onward, awright? Ye see me to be untruthful, 'n' I ken when ye're keepin' th' truth from me to ease me distress."

I made a half nod of concur, acknowledging that like it had always been before I couldn't fool Miranda's keen perception either now, directing a glance at my own back dismissively. "The wounds hurt, but I manage. It's you I'm more worried about."

Miranda's newest curt shake of a head told me not to be as her eyes were then rose to McConaughey, her releasing her hand from mine as my attention was as well directed to the man by my side. Me blinking and making half a frown at his current expression when he without a doubt had watched our previous interaction with a very close eye, the uncomfortable flicker of emotion driving me to look away as Miranda broke the silence after a moment of thought.

"What are we goin' to do? Aboot th' key?"

"Well, even I still don't know what the importance of this said key is, I reckon we would benefit most by finding it first", McConaughey remarked matter-of-factly, me concurring with a tilt of my own head.

"It has to be in Jones' cabin. Tia Dalma said him to keep it with him at all times, but of that we cannot be sure until we find a way to get close to him to search him", I said thoughtfully, Miranda looking bemused.

"'N' how do ye suppose we could get so close to 'im to snatch it from his person?" she stated, doubtfully. "Captain Jones is nae that glaikit as to let 'imself to be pickpocketed if th' key really is so important. Which also makes me think it to be logical for 'im to have locked th' key somewhere in his quarters, to mak' sure it won't fall intae any thievin' hauns", she suggested, me staring down in wonder as stretched out a hand to take the piece of cloth from my pocket I'd received from Jack. Once I'd unfolded it and revealed the apograph of the key Miranda blinking in surprise, where McConaughey only gazed down at the drawing in wonder. Turning contemplative.

"Well wherever it is hidden, at least we know what it looks like."

"Sparrow gave ye this?" Miranda asked, tracing her fingertips over the picture of the key as I nodded, flashing her a brief content smile before rolled up the cloth again and this time placed it in my vest pocket with the clock.

"At least he won't be getting his hands on the Chest without it", I mused, this notion turning me spiteful when I thought about Jack's plan to fool me into paying his debt and leave him free to search for the Chest to have backfired tremendously, him in fact offering me the perfect chance to steal both the key and the Chest from right under his nose. Leaving him with nothing but the knowledge that his own ploys had turned against him.

"There's somethin' I don't understand aboot this Chest…" Miranda said then, gazing down until looked at me and McConaughey questionably. "What is it? I don't fathom why everyone is so keen to obtain it, even me uncle…"

"Your uncle?" I questioned, pausing, until could feel my features to tense up just slightly when I saw her to nod.

"Th' night I was rummagin' thro' his paperwork I found hidden letters, from his assistant, mentionin' this _Dead Man's Chest_ , me uncle expressin' his desire to have it located as swiftly as possible…none o' 'em however explainin' what the Chest was, so I thought it was nothin' o' importance…but efter all that has happened…"

"It appears yer uncle is not a fool", McConaugey interrupted Miranda, confusing her as exchanged a serious stare with me, noticing my jaw to clench for realization. "He knows the value of rumors and is willing to take a chance at them to gain unquestionable advantage in the battle over the dominion of the Caribbean. There has been whispers of East India Trading Company growing in power, but now I fully understand what has initiated them."

"Advantage?" Miranda repeated, a bit aghast due to McConaughey's ominous tone. Her quizzical irises soon finding mine as I let out a sigh, turning even more edgy after discovering Beckett to be much more trouble than I'd originally thought.

"The Chest that both Jack and Beckett are searching for…I'm not exactly sure what power it holds, but it belongs to Jones, and is connected to him in a way that both your uncle and Jack are regarding it as important to be found. To be used by them to achieve their own ends", I explained, but befuddling Miranda who was listening to me with an incredulous expression, confused beyond belief. Me hesitating a little myself as wasn't all that convinced yet about the story's credibility, until continued recounting the details I'd learned at Tia Dalma's shack. "Allegedly it holds the heart of Jones that he cut out of his chest after the betrayal of Sea Goddess Calypso, who originally commissioned him to ferry the souls of the dead to the underworld. And he hid it somewhere in the Caribbean, to be found by no one but himself."

"But…what would me uncle want wi'…" Miranda started, stupefied until released a resigned sigh, shaking her head as rolled her eyes. "Undead pirates, ships from th' bottom o' th' ocean whose Captain has locked awa' his hert in a hidden chest…I suppose nothin' I'm to ever hear will be qualified as insane…it was for this reason uncle Cutler wanted ye to retrieve Sparrow's compass?"

I nodded once Miranda's hunch had been right, adding to my own suspicions that were starting to be further confirmed the longer we spoke. "His compass isn't like any other compass. It points to whatever the person in possession of it desires most in this life…That's how he was able to find Isla de Muerta without ever being there."

There was understanding on Miranda's face, in addition to her grave dismay and puzzlement that took turns in toggling her features.

"And it is this compass that the pirate Sparrow is sure to take him to the Chest in question as well?" McConaughey spoke up then, making sure he had understood correctly.

"Jack had some problems in using the compass lately, which is why we went to seek counsel from Tia Dalma. And I don't believe him to be able to find the Chest before we've obtained the key and found it ourselves", I replied, making a half smile. "And if he does, it doesn't do much for him to hold the Chest without the key, risking to have Beckett after him to recover it from him. From what I've understood they know one another."

"Jack Sparrow ye say was this pirate's full name?" McConaughey asked, pensive again as settled against the back wall, nodding. "I've heard some stories of me own…Apparently the fellow used to work for the Company long time ago, and was given command over a ship owned by the West Director of the Company's East Africa division, the man we all now as the current Governor of the said Company. But once contracted to deliver a bang of slaves aboard this ship from an island he'd discovered under the employment of Director Beckett, he rebelled, releasing the slaves and earned himself a brand of a pirate. Losing his rank of the Captain along with his vessel that was burned down to the last board by the order of his former employer and lost to the sea…Which makes me truly curious about the man's connection to the beloved Captain of the ship we're currently aboard…"

Somewhat taken aback by McConaughey's tale I thought about his words, all I'd learned from Beckett's bearing and unintentional slips of his tone and choice of words while confronted with him back at Port Royal when we'd been discussing about Jack, when he'd taken that branding iron from the fireplace and gazed at it in a remembrance of some sort, me now understanding why. Weighing the current situation and the number of Jack's connections to it that seemed but to increase, until it soon dawned to me. Me feeling Miranda's eyes to roam on my face as she waited for me to speak my thoughts out loud, realizing me to have figured out something that caused me to smile in understanding.

"Jones raised the ship from the sea", I realized, meeting Miranda's gaze shortly until mine shifted to McConaughey who'd arrived to the same conclusion. "That's why Jack was so afraid of going after _the Dutchman_ and had me go search for the key in his place…he owed Jones for resurrecting _the Pearl_ , and used me to repay that debt, before the Kraken would collect it by dragging the ship back into the depths."

" _Th' Pearl_ used to belong to me uncle?" Miranda stated, slightly slow on the uptake of the information that had started to pile up concerning Jack and the Chest, her thinking a moment. "So Sparrow wants to find this Chest to blackmail Captain Jones intae releasin' 'im from under their contract, 'n' used ye to gain mair time in findin' it afore that thing that attacked us would catch up wi' 'im…'N' me uncle wants it because he wants to force Jones intae doin' somethin' as weel? Lik' what? Sparrow's reason to locate the Chest I understand, but what would th' Company want wi' it?"

"If Jones has indeed gained his power from the Sea Goddess herself…" McConaughey responded. "…it is not entirely far-fetched to assume the Chest to hold a great power over _him_ , if it indeed contains his heart, so great that it would grant anyone the reign not only over him…but the sea that is his dominion. Greatest weapon of all for the Company in warfare against pirates, complete control over the Caribbean."

"Aye, he…mentioned somethin' that would turn the tide in th' battle against piracy…but I can't believe it to be a mythical Chest that might nae even exist", Miranda agreed but sounded doubtful, not because of her uncle's apparent plan involved a supernatural object of another kind to succeed and that the object was a supposed cut out heart of a cursed sea Captain, but like to the rest of us the news were just too inconceivable to comprehend in full in all of its complication. Miranda sighing.

"When did th' tradin' companies decide to get themselves involved intae th' madness o' th' world?" she breathed, leaning her head against the bars in a fleeting defeat. "I miss th' times when everythin' used to be simple."

"Troublesome, this is…" McConaughey stated, bypassing Miranda's remarks as stared at the deck above us again with a grim expression. "That's one Company I wouldn't grant such a dangerous key resource to resort to when they make their move…"

I became suspicious, turning to the man. "You're not a pirate. As a respectable Captain under the English rule, you should have nothing to worry about."

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet, lad, that they wish to remain uncovered. As can be concluded by Randa's recount of his uncle's plans, once the Company acquires the Chest I'm sure not even the faithful subjects are safe from the tyranny that is to prevail in the fervent hunt for the nefarious and indicted."

I saw Miranda to look over to McConaughey in slight pity, it causing me to wonder what he had truly meant with that previous statement, me following her to place a brief hand on his as well and she earned a thankful smile back from the man. Sudden determination taking over Miranda's features.

"Then we won't let 'im have it", she said, looking to me after exchanging a serious stare with Captain McConaughey. Her abrupt fervor to act surprising me, when she'd seemed rather reluctant to stay aboard _the Dutchman_ in search of the key before when I'd expressed my intentions to stay. "We'll find th' key 'n' th' Chest, 'n' mak' sure th' Company doesn't lay a single finger oan it efter we've used it to force me uncle to release Elizabeth 'n' sign pardons for all o' ye. Nor will we let Sparrow get his hauns oan it, but get to th' Chest afore 'im 'n' tak' it afore he can."

"How exactly would we locate this object that is supposed to be hidden to a place that no one can find? Without that miraculous compass of Sparrow's at least", McConaughey countered. "How do we know Jones hasn't stashed it away safely somewhere outside this world to where only he can cross?"

"That's another problem for later. Only thing we need to do noo is to find oot where Jones is keepin' th' key. Th' Chest is useless wi'oot it…"

" _The Dead Man's Chest."_

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **afore = before, me = my, hert = heart, wee = small/little, awready = already, ken = to know, efter = after, doon = down, as weel = as well, goup = stare, wance again/mair = once again/more, 'til = until, likelie = probably, keek = look, ower = over, aboot = about, streenge = strange, wey = way, haun = hand, ain = own, oot = out, neist = next, lik' = like, gey/pure = very, stairt = start, heid = head, awa' = away, wey = way, wi'oot = without, o' coorse = of course, dauner = walk, freish = new, wi' = with, juist = just, peedy = small, doilt =confused, thro' = through, ne'er = never, lugs = ears, naw = no, coupon = face, face = expression, 'ere = here, goup =stare, aff = off, luv =love, utmaist = utmost, toaty = small, awready = already, awright = alright, glaikit = stupid**


	15. Entry 15

_**AN:**_

 _ **Thank you for the new favorites I just found from my e-mail and the guest reviewer for submitting a comment! And to respond…I'll simply say that we'll see what will happen. But I promise Will won't go waltzing free without some eventual consequences… ;)**_

 _ **Finally some relief, momentum! I found it surprisingly so much easier to write from Peter's perspective, even during the first installment and the first chapters of this story it was totally other way around…Oh, well, let's see how you find this update, shall we?**_

* * *

 **Entry 15**

Both McConaughey and I flinched at the sound of the fourth voice that abruptly had spoken somewhere behind us, us twirling around to stare at the back wall, Miranda releasing a low yelp of dismay as we next watched a human like figure to separate itself from the ship's hull. Miranda falling on her bum with another cry, of pain this time, as two eyes opened to stare at us. My forehead scrunching up for awe as McConaughey drew away from the wall sharply once the figure that resembled Jones' other crewmen focused his gaze on each of us in turn. Silence descending as we eyed at the being which features now clearly resembled that of an old man when he wasn't anymore buried under the corrals and other sea life covering the planks. The sailor infused with the ship stepping down to the cell, the lantern he was holding almost striking the rising McConaughey on his head as I followed his suite, frowning even deeper at the sight of the crewman's brain that had abdicated the man's body by remaining stuck to the hull. Me taking a careful step closer to him as looked to him in interest, his somewhat intense eyes solely focused on petrified Miranda whose words had lured him out of his slumber.

"What do you know of this?"

"Open the Chest with the key and stab the heart…" the crewman mused as a response, his gaze slowly shifting from astonished Miranda to me until it drifted away to elsewhere absentmindedly. McConaughey's voice nevertheless causing him to turn around briskly a look of abnegation displayed on the remnants of his face.

"To what end, old man?"

" _Don't stab the heart!"_ the crewman breathed, leaping to McCoanughey who leant back his own eyebrows deeply furrowed, equally baffled as me when the three of us listened to the crewman's delivery to turn from serious to somewhat noteworthy. " _The Dutchman_ needs a living heart or there'll be no Captain…and if there's no Captain, there's no one to have the key."

"So the Captain has the key?" I questioned, in realization, the crewman going mute at the face of my inquiry and his expression didn't completely advocate my presumption, as I heard Miranda to rise to her feet as well. Coming closer, cutting into the conversation.

"Where is it?"

"Hidden", the crewman whispered, as swiftly as he'd made his out of the blue appearance starting to retreat back towards the wall as if he'd said too much and was afraid of revealing anything more. Me taking a pace forward with lifted eyebrows before he could save himself from further replying by returning back to his immobile state as part of the ship.

"Where's the Chest?"

"Hidden."

"Hidden where, mate?"

Captain McConaughey didn't receive any manner of reply either as just when the final question had left his lips the elderly crewman had withdrawn back to his lifeless form, his eyes closing as the corrals surrounded him, merging him with the boards. But the lantern in his hand expressing any signs of life by rocking just slightly in his extended arm until McConaughey's hand caught it. The man releasing a sigh before tapped the wall with his knuckles a few times, not managing to wake the old man again.

"Wasn't he helpful. He didn't tell us anything we already hadn't figured out on our own. To even bother to wake up for no much reason at all…"

"There was somethin'…aboot stabbin' th' hert. Is that why Sparrow wants th' Chest, to acquire Jones' hert to kill 'im?" Miranda wondered, us turning to level an ignorant look at her until my irises started to roam about the figure of the late crewman in ponders. Me shaking my head as folded my arms.

"I can't think of any other reason when Jack's concerned."

"At least now we are sure where to seek the key first."

I nodded at the Englishman, although not much more informed smiling a bit. "Aye."

My thoughts started to wander then, away from the key and the Chest and Jack, me coming to remember something Miranda had said just a moment before during our discussion. It causing my heart to lighten as I turned around slightly, eyeing at her, my frown smoothing as I saw her smile at me weakly before her eyes were cast down. Me watching her hands to slowly twirl around the bars in what it felt to me like awkwardness once what McConaughey had said to me earlier before her arrival also came back to me. Me eventually not finding myself able to resist clearing it out the formed quandary, whether what he said had been true or not, from asking it from her directly after a short moment of hesitation, going to Miranda as she sat back down. Me sighing at her when she winced, joining her on the floor as sought her eyes with mine.

"Thank you."

Miranda looked up to me in bafflement. "For what? As always I've done nothin' but caused unneeded concern to ye."

"For suggesting to use the Chest to help Elizabeth", I specified, smiling wider, but it was diminished once after a moment of exchanging a stare with me she looked away. Her smile not as sincere as she probably aimed it to be, me indeed frowning again slightly in understanding as she shook her head at me.

"Don't. I only said it because it's right, 'n' because she means th' world to ye…'N' I don't want ye to face th' pain o' losin' th' one person who matters ye th' maist…"

I don't know did she even notice to have uttered those last words, but they certainly stroke a cord in me and filled me with all that familiar remorse, when I did realize McConaughey to have been perhaps correct about me and Miranda continuing on as friends …because the look I briefly could see in her eyes spoke of much more, and I'd known it all along, only wished it to have changed along with her mind during these past weeks we'd been apart. Me glancing back at the man who was once more observing our every move from the back of the cell, me gazing down myself in momentary loss of words as took hold of one of the bars to lean closer to Miranda. Filling with realization but also with disbelief as finally looked up to her with tender eyes, my voice quizzical.

"The reason you didn't come to my wedding…" I started, however pausing as saw Miranda's head to jerk upward a tad, her blinking at the sound of my words, me rephrasing at the sight of the emotion I saw playing on her visage until she chased it away with a composed mien. It however failing once she heard the phrase that left my lips next. "…Do you really love me that much?"

She said nothing in the following minute that passed, just avoided my eyes, till after a long time of choosing her own words she locked gazes with me. The look in them what else but causing my heart to lurch when during that one moment of mutual sincerity I witnessed the depth of the feelings she hold for me, them reflecting through her dithering irises that looked into mine in all their desperation she undoubtedly had always felt deep in her own, until she turned tense. Notably distraught as released a sigh, inclining her head.

"How was I supposed to watch ye marry another when all I've dreamed aboot ever since meetin' ye was for us to wed?" she said, so quietly that she might've as well been talking to herself, my frown deepening as I stared back at her, her voice wavering a little when she continued. "I'm nae a braw person, William. I tried to be, I awready was standin' in front o' a mirror in me room, wearin' th' dress ye 'n' Elizabeth gave me, ready to leave…but I was juist that selfish nae to have been able to take th' definin' step towards th' door. 'N' admit that…"

She silenced then before finishing her sentence, me tilting my own head at her distress as couldn't say anything that would've made her words any easier to deliver, leaning away with a sigh while found to be at odd with myself. Miranda's features now morphing to more serious as if she would've realized to have been rambling on something senseless, indeed understanding to be going behind her last evening's promise with a few carelessly expressed words, stopping herself from continuing just like the crewman had before. Locking gazes with me with barely contained countenance.

"Everythin' I had to say aboot this I told ye last evening…I…don't want to brin' this up noo. It's still too soon."

I shut my eyes as Miranda instantly rose from the floor as a last proof of McConaughey's allusions at the end of her answer. Me now even more strongly than ever coming to doubt would there ever be anything but this one sided bond of past love between us that one look at Miranda now as well as long ago at home proved impossible. Not my choices in life nor any of my urges being powerful enough to wipe away her attachment to me or turn it to correspond mine, upon understanding this me looking after her even more miserable once she headed towards the stairs. Taking support from the wall momentarily while closing her own eyes, for the turmoil of emotions or pain, I did not know. Only aware of my many times overcome guilt that that moment weighed on me even heavier, as well as my cell partner's eyes that had remained glued to me for the last minutes my brief conversation with Miranda had lasted. My train of stirring thoughts getting nevertheless cut by the sound of the opening brig door, me following Miranda to hurry to the side to avoid two crewmen who then entered the dungeon and came down the steps. One of them walking over with a ring of keys he'd recovered from his belt.

"Turner, McConaughey, out! Captain ordered ye back to work!"

Both of us rose obediently once the cell door was opened, McConaughey striding past me and exiting first instead of making a comment about the words exchanged between Miranda and me (which I'd been expecting to be honest), but as I followed and directed my eyes towards the staircase I discovered her to have already left. Me stopping momentarily in mixed ponders as the crewmen and Captain McConaughey went on ahead, leaving the brig before me.

* * *

I dug out my pocket knife as let my eyes roam about the deck in disinterest, gazing at the sailors hard at work as brought the blade to the fruit in my hand. Preparing to stick it inside the ripe apple, until Norrington's equally assiduous form caught my eye, the sour look on his visage amusing me as I had never seen the esteemed former Commodore to have been forced to engage in such a humiliating task that required the soiling of his hands in something as foreign to a nobleman as manual labor (not to mention as part of a pirate crew consisting of the kind of men he'd used to hang for circumstances he very much had come to adopt quite nicely without as much as a complaint). His evident reluctance to demean himself to work for his sworn enemy in all its conspicuousness not either escaping the attention of the pirate in question, as soon Sparrow plodded through the swabbing sailors to stop in front of Norrington. Taking great pleasure at seeing the former Navy man on all fours at his feet, the pirate placing one of his feet onto the deck to block Norrington from continuing working as well as to claim his attention, with a hardly hold back leer the man indeed looking up to his Captain questionably. Earning a snooty smirk back as the pirate nodded at the rag in his hand.

"A bit of manual labor is good for you Commodore. Builds character."

I made a half a smile as watched Norrington to eye at Sparrow for awhile in confusion, his features however being instantly consumed with pique as he saw the pirate to tap his foot remarkably, with slow movements the irked man complying to wipe the grime off his boot. Sparrow monitoring his progress until after a few seconds shooed the man away and turned around, Norrington sending a scowl after the pirate who now spotted Elizabeth standing by the gunwale. Lost in thought as was reading through the…Letters of Marque.

My eyes fixated to the Letters as Sparrow now swooped behind Elizabeth unbeknownst to her, her therefore not having enough time to conceal the Letters before the pirate had claimed them from her hands. Not listening to her objections as simply strode away to take a look at them himself in interest, me seeing him lift his eyebrows as he most likely spotted his own name written to the beginning of the document.

"This is interesting…"

"How dare you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to take the Letters back from Sparrow but he avoided her arm that darted forward to take hold of the Letters, the man cocking his shoulder at her in feigned confusion, flapping the document fully open as made a conceited grin.

"These Letters of Marque are meant to go to me, are they not? It's very kind of ye to have delivered them all the way here personally, love", Sparrow responded, ignoring Elizabeth then as turned around to continue reading the accord presented on the paper, him however soon stiffening considerably as his eyebrows drew together for dismay. Him squinting to make sure he'd read the previous line correctly as hoisted the Letters higher, unfortunately for him finding his vision to have been as clear as ever.

"Beckett."

"Beckett?" Gibbs repeated in shock, Elizabeth glancing at him in concur as the First Mate leaned over her shoulder to see the document better.

"That's right. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

I smirked secretly as caught a glimpse of Sparrow's nervous grimace when he gingerly opened the Letters of Marque once more after closing them in disbelief, both him and apparently also his First Mate recognizing my uncle's name with displeasure, which seemed to confuse Elizabeth who yet wasn't aware of Sparrow's true connection to the Company. Me finally slicing my knife into the apple as settled myself against the main mast, listening in on the ongoing conversation that I soon noticed to also perk up the former Commodore's interest. Norrington focusing only partially to his task of swabbing with the rest of the newest recruits, as like mine his attention was drawn to the three conversing figures standing just within the audibility range for us to overhear their supposedly secret exchange.

"Beckett sent Will to find you in order to acquire your compass in exchange for these", Elizabeth explained, beckoning towards the Letters the pirate was examining with careful eye, not liking what he saw by the look on his scrunched up face when as a confirmation he discovered the familiar insignia at the end of the document.

"They're signed?" Sparrow questioned, although he could obviously see that himself, Elizabeth frowning at him.

"Of course they are. Do you think I would've brought them with me if they were of no value?"

Sparrow brought the Letters closer as if he wasn't yet convinced of their authenticity, the inescapable seal of the Beckett family resting alongside my uncle's name however causing him then to grimace in distaste. The pirate sticking his tongue out while next hauled the Letters farther away from himself as if they were something repulsive to touch, dismay setting onto Gibbs' face in turn.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word…"

"Companionship with my uncle even if most diminutive isn't actually something that would put a man in favour of your circles", I cut in, slipping an apple slice into my mouth as locked gazes with all three. Sparrow's sneer deepening as he then dropped the Letters to cross his arms pensively, me now waltzing over to them with lifted eyebrows before swept the deck with my gaze. "Therefore as his one and only nephew I'm surprised not even one of your ninnies has attempted to slit my throat yet."

"That can still me arranged", Sparrow muttered under his breath, by now recovered from the considerable surprise my own revealed close association with uncle Cutler had inflicted upon him. Resulting him in attempting to lock me in the brig, but Elizabeth had been quick to thwart any attempt to have me detained, for this reason me now only tilting my head at the pirate smugly, as Gibbs' eyes widened before narrowing again once the man arrived to a conclusion most accurate.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that…"

"Of course…" Sparrow realized, turning towards us. His contemplativeness changing to seriousness in a blink of an eye, when he finally understood not to be the only one aware of the possibilities the Dead Man's Chest brought to its discoverer. "He wants the Chest."

At this Norrington's head popped up yet again, just slightly for no one but me to notice, me directing a matter-o-fact quirk of an eyebrow to his direction before turned to Elizabeth at the sound of her voice along with Sparrow.

"He did say something about a Chest…Did you ever hear him talk about it, Peter?"

"No. He did tell me some things concerning the intent to take over the Caribbean by exterminating piracy, but he didn't let me in on everything he had planned. This is the first time I've heard of this Chest", I lied, waving another apple slice in wonder as returned Elizabeth's gaze in bafflement. Yet again succeeding in appearing clueless to everything that had started to happen from the moment my uncle had settled to Port Royal.

"What is this Chest?" Elizabeth questioned, shifting her attention from me to Sparrow who seemed to cringe a bit at her direct query, without a doubt having hoped her not to make any questions that could've brought down the facade he'd built around her to keep her in check long enough to serve his purpose. "The compass I understand, but what does Beckett want with this Chest?"

"If the Company controls the Chest, they control the sea", Gibbs elaborated for her following astonishment, Sparrow sweeping his moustache and beard anxiously until wiped any trace of concern away with a stern expression while facing Elizabeth.

"A truly discomforting notion, love."

"And _bad!_ Bad for any mother's son who calls himself a pirate", the First Mate stressed, exchanging another tense stare with befuddled Elizabeth, where I released a slight laugh. Claiming the undivided attention to myself.

"That is if there really would be a Chest for the Company to control. Should we come upon a Chest at the end of this voyage, I'd be very much surprised if it consisted of anything but dust and sand…or better yet a note that mocks all those loony fools who have believed such nonsense enough to dig it up", I countered, putting on my mask of disbelief as looked to Sparrow, earning a narrowed look back.

"This is not a matter of jest, lad!" Gibbs breathed, dead serious, as grabbed my shoulder to emphasize the importance of me taking the matter seriously. "Ye out of all of us should know how dangerous man yer uncle is. So better safe than sorry, the Chest is better at the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker than in his hands, mark my words."

"And if it's really down there, then what do we do? Dive right in and swim to it if that bloody compass leaves us in middle of this never ending ocean?" I retorted, pointing at our only guide leading us towards our aimed destination that now rested on Elizabeth's hip. "We have come across nothing but open water ever since leaving Tortuga."

"If it comes to that radge, ye'll be the first one to try", Sparrow cut in sardonically, me offering him an equally caustic twitch of my upper lip, as the pirate faced me in turn, smiling. "And while ye're at it, why don't ye go and ask dear old Davy to release the whelp and hand over the key in the process? Would save us a lot of trouble and time listening to ye bleat like a woman."

"Jack, stop it", Elizabeth interjected, the pirate looking at her somewhat insulted, lifting his eyebrows in curt outrage as beckoned to me.

"You never tell him to stop."

"Peter has a right to be sceptical, Jack. Where I believe you", Elizabeth assured, me wanting to roll my eyes so badly as cast my eyes back down to the apple I started twirling in my hand, Sparrow making a slow nod until looked at the fruit earnestly. Causing me to sigh as I waved at it remarkably.

"Take it out of my pay…Oh, that's right. No honor amongst thieves, and certainly not sufficient honesty for payment of wages."

"Peter…" Elizabeth breathed, her eyes darting to me to tell me to behave and I flashed her an apologetic grin, cutting a slice and handing it over to her. Elizabeth accepting it with a delighted smile, where the pause in the main conversation had given Gibbs enough time to contemplate our current situation, the man's attention moving from his Captain to the skies above.

"I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails."

I followed the man to strut along the deck while delivering an order for the crew, me now abandoning my pocket knife as bit into the half of the apple that was left, Sparrow's curious voice bringing me around to see him to have stepped right in front of Elizabeth. That trademark flirtatious grin of his reaching from an ear to ear, me shortly glowering at the pirate as watched him inch closer to Elizabeth, her countenance remaining however serious after her fleeting surprise to find him so close as she returned Sparrow's stare. For a brief moment me bypassing the words said between them as stopped to admire her. Her looking much more like herself now when her hair had been freed to the wind, her tanned skin glowing golden even under all the dirt covering her smooth cheeks, highlighting her strong eyebrows and bringing out her natural beauty even more. Me finding myself rather tranced by her so unkempt, casual appearance only heightened by the men's clothing she naturally was still wearing. Deciding her to be equally beautiful in her usual carb of a lady as well as in plain breeches and that ragged jacket she'd pilfered from some poor sod's back. This notion bringing a smile to my lips.

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these?" Sparrow asked, lifting up the Letters of Marque, as Elizabeth tilted her head in frustration. Narrowing her eyes.

" _Persuasion_."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

I hold back a chuckle as came to regret not to have been there to see Elizabeth hold my uncle at gunpoint and force him to sign the Letters (even I'd been notably upset to learn of her disappearance with the document). The defiance in her voice nevertheless only amusing me when I recalled my uncle's recount of that night's events, me now lifting a finger to detach a piece of the fruit's peel from between my teeth as followed the pair with my attentive gaze. Watching Elizabeth to back up closer to the stairs leading up to the quarterdeck, Sparrow inclining his head in wonder.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it for honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize", he mused, thoughtful smirk spreading on his lips. His remark leaving Elizabeth speechless for a moment as I turned around tardily, listening intently as the pirate started to read the admission of the reprisal out loud. "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company..."

I could see Norrington to flinch at the sound of that and his eyes rose from the deck below him to the pirate, one more glance made to his direction telling my words from last evening to have been proved even further true to him. Me shifting my head towards him to exchange a subtle and yet significant look with the man, my former employer's gaze falling back down in deep ponders as I saw Sparrow to make an amused smirk this time. Stashing the Letters into the breast pocket of his coat, me frowning slightly as Elizabeth once again failed to reclaim them back from him, Sparrow's voice but indifferent and most certainly uninterested. Just as I'd anticipated after discovering my uncle's plan to offer him a position as a privateer, in true intent or as a means to have him returned to the Company to be executed forthwith, I wasn't completely sure. My uncle might've shared my hatred towards the man, but he also could've found a way to profit from Sparrow's existence rather than just kill him, which I wouldn't utterly agree on, while aware of his character and upon witnessing his deep rooted contempt towards my uncle and the Company. His following words only denoting his sentiments.

"As if I could be bought for such a low price."

"Jack, the Letters, give them back!" Elizabeth urged, the pirate turning his head towards her in denial. Me lifting my jaw and folded my arms as behold the sly smile that rose to his lips.

"No. Persuade me."

"You do know that Will taught me how to handle a sword", Elizabeth warned Sparrow, coming up behind him to lean in to his ear, her words inflicting mirth in Sparrow where I only leered at the ocean shortly. Not wanting to know what she'd really meant with that phrase as the pirate turned around with folded arms, as conceited as ever as assumed his disputable charm to work on her when he then gazed deep into her eyes. But Elizabeth was far too smart to be swept off her feet by the alluring quirk of his eyebrow like any common wench of Tortuga.

"As I said…persuade me."

Sparrow seemed in fact disappointed when Elizabeth simply stalked away from him to the other side of the deck after a brief incredulous stare, Sparrow peering after her in slight chagrin, while had this constipated look about him. As if he would've been deterring an urge to do something, thinking the better of it as next discovered to be watched by me. With a dismissive frown him then waving me to go to work before turning around and heading towards his private quarters, me but scoffing with a shake of my head as bit through the fruit. Elizabeth would never fall for the likes of Sparrow, that was for sure.

"It's a curious thing…There was a time when I would've given anything for you to look like that while thinking about me."

Norrington's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned just slightly to find him to have abandoned his station to come to stand by Elizabeth. His words confusing me until I did manage a glance at that smile that for my following dismay had spread on Elizabeth's lips after the departure of the pirate, until it vanished at the sound of the former Commodore's comment. Her turning around with an evasive reply.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I think you do", Norrington argued, leaning against the railing as gazed at Elizabeth suggestively, the knowing smile playing on his own lips making me sullen as I examined Elizabeth, seeing her to hesitate until she assumed an ignorant expression. Me however seeing enough to make my assumptions and have my hands clench into fists, my hard eyes shifting to stare at Sparrow who had been apparently called up to the helm to check our bearings. Indeed busying himself with peering through a spyglass he'd claimed from his belt, as I released a pent up breath after noticing to have hold it in for a few seconds.

"Don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all", Elizabeth responded with a negating stare, something I could detect from her features however not convincing me, and neither did Norrington come to trust in that claim. Him making an incredulous smile as his irises also rose to see the pirate at the helm, the man letting out a doubtful laugh as walked away, however facing Elizabeth again just before passing me.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on _the Flying Dutchman_ in the first place?"

Both me and Elizabeth were stunned by this notion, me not because it was something I hadn't already thought of, but because of Norrington's conscious slip of tongue turned me then slightly anxious. My grim irises trailing after him once the man passed the capstan with a shake of his head, where Elizabeth's eyes were cast down in deep thought before she gazed at Sparrow in turn. Dithering yet again, until with a doubtful tilt of her head she yanked the compass from her own belt, opening it confidently. Me following her disbelief to turn into realization and all the way to dismay as she followed the needle to find its course, anger flaring up once I saw her stupefied eyes to shift back to Sparrow until she shut the compass hastily. Her irises wandering about in bemusement until her reverie was cut by the sound of my booted leg hitting the ship's hull, me swallowing my resentment as conjured up a smile. Elizabeth watching me to hurl the apple core far into the sea, me shadowing my eyes to see it land approximately 65 feet away, letting out a whistle until leveled a mischievous look to her direction.

"My arm is still as good as it used to be", I mused, leaning against the gunwale in turn as smiled at Elizabeth, not causing her to retreat even an inch unlike Sparrow had while this close to her. Elizabeth returning my smile as made a slow nod, me straightening my posture after tipping my head towards her. "Remember that time when I accidentally broke your window while arriving to help you sneak out of the manor to go stargazing to that nearby cliff?"

Elizabeth seemed taken aback by my abrupt act of bringing up that certain remembrance from our youth, but her warm smile filled me with joy as she spent a moment in silence, letting out a laugh.

"Do I? How could I not, father was furious. He threatened to send the perpetrator straight to Tower of London when he would find the rascal who had dared to climb up to my balcony in middle of the night", Elizabeth replied with a loud giggle, shaking her head. "Granted that you could've used a little less force in tossing that stone not to wake the whole house... Your mother and sister had to spend the rest of the night in my room because father was too concerned to leave me alone should the prowler return."

"For my defense I must argue to have gallantly waited at the bottom for the dear lady to climb down on her own", I corrected her, us exchanging an amused look until she broke into a slight laugh.

"For both of our defense _I_ must point out that we were just children back then…two foolish 12 year olds who deemed it completely proper to spend the night prancing about the town in our nightwear."

"Those were the times…"

The longing tone of my voice caused Elizabeth to face me, me being able to tell that the keen look in my eyes bemused her a bit, but that was my very intention. Next offering her a gentler smile as leant closer, lifting a questionable eyebrow. "Do you miss it? That time when we were free to be young and didn't have to care for the rules of society, were able to follow our hearts without a care for anyone but ourselves... Do you find yourself going back to those days, Elizabeth?"

"I do. More often than I can probably recall", she agreed, sighing. "Things were a lot simpler back then…to have been able to be with whoever you wanted, when you wanted and where you wanted without someone as much as waving a reproaching finger at you…I do miss it, Peter. And at times wish to be able to return back to that carefree moment in life. To that balcony, waiting for you to step out of the bushes with a basket of goods you filched from the kitchen."

I shared a grin with her, however my eyes remaining on her beautiful face as I couldn't bring myself to look elsewhere, me sensing my features to soften as I slid an arm across the railing to set it behind her back, bringing myself closer to her with another inquisitive tilt of my head. "It's still not too late. You can still find that moment right here…with me."

Elizabeth met my gaze in bafflement, me releasing a slow breath as allowed myself to lean a tad closer to her during our short stare until brushed aside her face while stretching out to recover a piece of holystone I discovered to have been left by the rail by someone, Elizabeth following me curiously as I tossed my ammunition in the air, before flinging it across the air towards the quarterdeck. Succeeding in hitting the First Mate to the back of his neck once the man was ascending the steps, Gibbs' hand flying to feel the sore spot the stone had left upon impact (after letting go of the railing he'd clutched to with both arms to prevent him from falling), him twirling around in shock. Earning a nonplussed frown from his Captain who dropped the spyglass at the sound of Gibbs' startled exclaim, Elizabeth placing a hand over her mouth not to start to laugh at the man's dismay until one more confident lift of my eyebrows from me made it impossible. Her breaking down to furious giggles as I pouted a little in chagrin, calculating the trajectory with my hand as if I was trying to set a course by the stars.

"It could've gone slightly to the left…"

"You're terrible", Elizabeth told me, shoving me slightly as I joined her at the gunwale again, us both leaning against it as I looked at her with a wide smile on my lips. Landing a brief hand on her wrist.

"And that is why you wouldn't want anyone else to betake in any mischiefs with you besides me."

"No, I wouldn't."

We were silent for a moment, for my surprise Elizabeth at first clasping my hand in hers before she separated from the railing to face me with a thankful expression. Although surprised by her abrupt endearment me receiving her eagerly as she embraced me, Norrington who at the same moment returned back from the lazarette stiffening at the sight of us by the gunwale. Me however ignoring the man as closed my eyes briefly, accepting her without a complaint. Squeezing her slightly as my left hand set to the small of her back to bring her closer, me hearing her sigh.

"Thank you for coming after me, Peter. I don't know what would I do without you here."

I nodded, in turn detaching myself from her, as swept some hair out of her eyes when the sudden, so far close to nonexistent east breeze came upon us and caused her locks to push against her visage. Elizabeth taking hold of her hat, where I allowed my fingers to inadvertedly brush against her cheek and forearm, just lightly before my hand fell to take hold of the hilt of my rapier with a bow. "I'd follow you anywhere to ensure your safety... _My lady_."

It tugged at my very heartstrings to see her look back with such a sweet smile that could've caught my breath, me measuring her for a few seconds until placed a fleeting hand on her shoulder upon directing my steps towards the entrance to the lower deck myself. Walking past Norrington who'd swiftly turned his eyes away once he'd noticed me to leave Elizabeth's side, them now locking with mine curtly as I nodded my head towards the entryway. With lowered voice telling him to wait for five minutes before following me down to the lazarette, the said minutes later when I was electing another apple from the concealed barrel I'd come upon soon after setting sail from the pirate port, me hearing the significant footsteps. After a few seconds of more waiting me seeing Norrington to walk to sight behind the stack of crates that prevented him from locating me in the dim light of the hold, me fingering the fruit in my hand as lifted my stern gaze.

"Did I not underline the importance of secrecy, Commodore?"

Norrington flinched at the sound of my voice coming from his left, him turning around to see me stand not but a couple of paces away from him, him following me deeper into the depths of the lazarette due to another demanding shift of my head. The man appearing impassive as faced me.

"I don't see to have not but honored that stipulation", he answered, me lifting a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Then the reason behind your intention to tip off Elizabeth about the duplicity of Sparrow wasn't quite conveyed to me."

"I consented not to utter a word about the Company's offer, not to deter myself from voicing out self-evident verities about the man. Sparrow's deceiving her into believing whatever he says, and I felt obliged to warn her for trusting him any more than she already does."

"And if she is to come to suspect Sparrow, what then?" I questioned with narrowed eyes, taking a step closer to the older man. "He needs her for some reason, that's the only explanation why he allowed her to board this vessel and came up with that whole charade with the compass and the Chest to have her help him on her free will. But if any of your discrediting remarks are to unsettle her faith in the pirate, he'll lose the only cause to keep us aboard should she eventually come to question his motives concerning Will and this whole voyage she believes in on account of saving him."

"You know Sparrow's not to be trusted", Norrington stated, matter-of-factly. "You know he lies to her only to achieve his own ends without a thought given to hers, so why are you encouraging me not to speak of his deceit?"

"Are we not in the very same boat with him?"

Norrington paused at the sound of my statement and he looked to me momentarily stunned, in the end realizing me to be right as I continued, wiping away the juice of the fruit that dripped down my jaw after taking a big bite out of it.

"As little as she knows the better. We cannot risk her bringing the search of the Chest to a halt by developing a sudden distrust to Sparrow, who with the compass or without it regardless is our best bet in finding it."

"You don't think the compass works, do you?" Norrington questioned, measuring me as I locked quizzical gazes with him.

"Do you? I have no faith in that compass to lead us anywhere near the Chest, but am certain that Sparrow knows where it's hidden. Why would he have steered us so far from the mainland in search of something that he wouldn't already know where to find? Looking for a single chest from this part of the ocean would prove as difficult as finding a pirate free of any felonies."

Short silence descended as Norrington thought about my words, soon welling up regret softening his earnest features as he was lost to his own thoughts for a moment. Only the scrunch of my teeth piercing through the pulp of the fruit bringing the quiet to an end, as I focused on eating for a few seconds while waiting for the man to voice out the doubts I could see him to be plagued with. Him frowning slightly as he finally looked up to me.

"Must we keep the truth from her?" he questioned, sighing. "I don't mind surpassing Sparrow in his own game of deception, but what I don't care to do is to lie to Elizabeth under any circumstance that would advocate rectitude."

I released a heavy sigh myself, cursing the man's conscience that decided to come knocking right when I'd been about to have him come over to my side, spitting some seeds out of my mouth. "Even if she knew, she wouldn't see the bigger picture. Just the part that concerns Will and would in fact refuse to act in the best interest of everyone involved in this matter if it saved his hide."

"And I suppose you do? By tricking her to play in your hands as much as Sparrow does…Is that why you were fawning over her just now, or was that mere sport to spend the time?" Norrington remarked, his voice reflecting his clear disapproval to my procedures, presumably regarding both my means to take advantage of Elizabeth's gullibleness and the previous dalliance I'd directed to her, me however surprising him by smiling as bypassed his insinuations.

"That is why I said us not to differ from Sparrow in conning Elizabeth to pursue a goal that would serve everyone's interest one way or another in this hunt for the ultimate prize... You wouldn't have agreed to listen to me if you didn't think so too, James. Because you know that people are controlled with lies, and that it's the outcome that justifies them in the long run. I'm just looking out for her when she'd too blinded by her devotion to do it herself."

"I don't think she would see your lies as any more attending to her needs as Sparrow's", Norrington countered sharply, his disgruntled expression nevertheless getting replaced with brief hesitation once more as I examined him. Coming as close to him as the narrow passage between the stacked cargo let me, the look in my own eyes poignant.

"Am I to take your sudden reluctance to proceed as refusal to the Company's offer?" I queried, our height difference allowing me to gaze at the former Commodore slightly downward as he cringed at the face of my grim expression. Me squinting at him as folded my arms.

"I did not say so…it's just…challenging to keep misleading Elizabeth", Norrington replied, me stepping back now with a compelling lift of my eyebrow.

"Then go ahead and tell her if you wish. But I'm convinced that she won't see _your_ sincerity as kindness, when the truth is you to have been part of our little intrigue from the beginning even if only as my confidant, and were going to help me carry out my maneuver behind her back as much as me by keeping my secret…And there are always the consequences you have to consider while deciding where is it that your allegiance lies."

"What do you mean?" Norringotn asked, not following, or was aware of the meaning behind my previous remark but just wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"Simply that even if I would release you from the obligation to consent to the proposed agreement, my uncle might not be so tolerant about you having second thoughts", I responded curtly, Norrington blinking at me in disbelief.

"Is this your way of blackmailing me, Martins?" he questioned, tense edge coating his previously so distinctively civil tone, as I simply leaned towards him again.

"Just reminding you of the only hand that is going to feed you by stating out the facts surrounding the situation you're in, which truly does not leave room for wavering. As the truth is that if you think better of what you've been asked to do to, that very same hand is equally prepared to escort you to the gallows as it is to save you. You can take me as a friend or regard me as yet one of your enemies, James... It's your call to make and I can only go as far as encourage you to make the right decision."

"You might be the nephew of the man holding the keys to my freedom, but you have no stand to order me around", Norrington retorted, me narrowing my eyes at his defiance that if continued wasn't going to further his chances to wade back to shore from those at all time deepening waters he was drifting farther and farther to with each opposing word.

"Until otherwise appointed, you either don't have any stand to do otherwise than to follow my orders, _Commodore_. You may set your mind in remaining uncommitted and instead stoop so low as to be enjoined by a mere pirate, decide to bow your head to keep polishing his boots for the rest of your life, or you can do as I say and earn yourself a right to answer to no one but yourself."

"To the Company, you mean", Norrington corrected wirily, me glancing down in frustration until an enticing smile rose on my lips.

"With the benefit of becoming your own man again."

Norrington remained quiet for some time as our exchange had left him even more conflicted, my gaze never leaving his as I followed the man to weigh my proposal once more. With time and some deep consideration me breaking into a contended smirk as I saw my former employer's eyes to be filled with determination as he finally came to agree on the sensible side of the bargain. Straightening his posture as I pushed a hand under my jacket, taking out a small pouch I then handed to the momentarily bemused man.

"I think we have arrived to a sufficient arrangement?"

Norrington nodded rigidly, after a brief stare him accepting my outstretched hand, shaking it firmly. Finalizing the deal we'd already initiated back at Tortuga. "Yes."

* * *

I inched the door of the Captain's quarters open silently, the hinges although old and maintained who knew when however not creaking the slightest and allowed me to step inside without arousing the pirate currently snoring away in his cot. So deep in sleep that I could just waltz right inside his cabin without any care to be caught, me directing an amused look at Sparrow who was half sprawled out of his bed, empty rum bottle in his hand. He was too out of it to wake up even if I would blow a hole to the ship's stern, the fact only confirmed when I crept by the bed and placed the tip of my rapier on his neck. Sparrow simply shifting the position of his head as his arm pushed under it, causing me to lift by brows when he did as little as but scratched the spot my weapon had pressed against. The little extra in his drink had seemingly served its purpose... Luckily for me I hadn't spent it all after buying the substance from that voodoo sorceress, as it had after all proven quite handy.

Heartened by this satisfying notion I now threw away all caution and strode across the room and rounded the writing desk, my eyes sweeping over the piles of different objects, papers and maps. One certain type in my mind as proceeded to leaf through the stacks before my search moved on to the drawers of the desk, me however not finding anything worth my current interests. In the following twenty minutes or so me scouring the cabin from top to bottom, down to the last hidden compartment and crack of the wooden boards I came across, rummaging through the several trunks and the large closet, inspecting every single pocket and seam of Sparrow's articles of spare clothing. Having no luck even when I'd probed through his jacket he always wore and returned by the sleeping pirate to go through the pockets of his current attire. Not finding anything that would've referred to the Chest, nor its location which I'd been set on uncovering by drugging the Captain and sneaking into his quarters after nightfall.

I let out a frustrated scoff as slammed my hands against the table, leering about the dim room in frustration. Sparrow stirring shortly but he eventually turned on his side, his back turned to me now when the loudest snore yet put an end to the silence as well as my ponders. I couldn't understand it. There had to be a map or even a small piece of parchment that would've hinted towards the Chest and where Sparrow knew to search for it, me still refusing to believe him to be just trying his luck with his faulty compass and sailing about randomly so that perhaps by some chance he would come across the Chest's whereabouts. Because he _had_ to know where it was buried, ergo there should've been something amongst his personal belongings that would've pointed me to the right direction. But alas I had to admit defeat once all I found were several others maps and descriptions of myths, them all addressing different legends and fabled treasures, but just not the one I wanted to learn more about. Not even the many books depicting different tales and beliefs sitting by the few shelves helping me to find out more about the Chest, the last pieces of the mystery surrounding it still remaining as utter private information of Sparrow.

I turned around to stare at the asleep pirate sternly, thinking a moment as closed one of the drawers that had been left open. Me falling into my thoughts again as I then came up with a nice surprise for the dear Captain that he'd be able to enjoy upon waking, in middle of my walk over to the cot my attention however getting caught by a certain large object that I hadn't noticed until now at the corner of one of the bookshelves. The thick volume half covered by a velvety fabric it was wrapped in, my curiosity taking the best of my spiteful scheme and I pulled it from the shelf. Unwrapping the book and narrowing my eyes at its plain, battered appearance. My eyes reading the volume's name a few times, some bells ringing distantly when I mulled it over my mind, although the two single words gave me a good idea what it was.

"Pirata Codex", I stated pensively, now truly interested me opening the book from somewhere in the middle. Dust flying from between its old, worn pages and causing me to cough slightly, me glancing up to Sparrow before cast my eyes down onto the book. My forehead scrunching up the more I read, page by page my expression turning more serious as not long after I realized to be holding actual instruction manual of pirates in my hands. A collection of laws they allegedly adhered, the thought of such a book to actually exist feeling but contradictory to me taken the lifestyle men like Sparrow indulged in on daily basis, me then recalling to have actually heard about this legislation once or twice long ago from Sparrow during our journey to Isla de Muerta. With a sceptical shake of my head me keeping on reading for awhile, eventually finding some interesting nuggets of information from its pages such as mentions to something the Code referred to as Pirate Lords and Brethren Court… A board of elected pirate Captains who seemed to hold the highest quorum amongst all pirates of seven seas, each carrying a certain item that signified their status within the Court and which had to be presented at the moment of possible gatherings to gain their right to attend…

I lifted my eyes from the book curtly, even more thoughtful as slowly my irises skimmed through the written lines of the page I'd been reading before all my focus was on Sparrow again. The pirate turning around once more, me blinking in wonder as a certain trinket that had been woven into his dreadlocks fell to his forehead.

The book didn't go into detail what these important items were, but as that beaded bauble seemed a bit showy compared to the rest of the decorations mixed in with his hair, I couldn't help but wonder…Was it possible Sparrow was one of the Pirate Lords? If so, such fact surely was truly interesting to take into further account. My uncle sure would be pleased to hear about this Brethren and Pieces of Eight that frequented the text within the Codex.

I shut the book and wrapped it with the cloth again, returning it back to its original place as not all that disappointed with my findings any longer I started to walk back towards the entrance. Only to be surprised when I saw the door knob to turn and I had to vault against the nearby wall, the opening door shielding me from the eyes of the arrived First Mate as well as Sparrow whom he'd come to collect. Me letting out a relieved sigh as I remained undiscovered as long as Gibbs went over to the bed to shake the pirate awake once he didn't respond to his calls, and the slowly woken, extremely groggy Captain had finally risen to join his First Mate on the deck to check the bearings. Them leaving without having any knowledge about me standing just a few inches away from them behind the door, my lips turning upward into a content smile once they were gone. Me clearing my throat as went back to the writing desk on a whim, chuckling inwardly as took a quill and made a certain change in one of the maps Sparrow had spread out upon it. Adding a little challenge to the eventual locating of the x this certain chart was pointing to, before twirled around and went to the door. After peeking outside to see the deck to be deserted me stepping outside and swiftly walking away from the cabin, shielded by the shadows. Not anyone finding out about my secret visit, not even the occupant of the cabin, who'd slept happily through the whole search.

* * *

 _ **Scottish vocabulary:**_

 _ **Pronouns etc:**_

 _ **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**_

 _ **Recurrent & other words**_

 _ **aboot = about, hert = heart,**_ _ **braw = good, brilliant, ye = you, aye = yes, maist = most, awready = already, juist = just, noo = now**_


	16. Entry 16

_**AN:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the yet new favorites! It makes me so happy to find my fics to attracts readers who like them!**_

 _ **And about the Liar's Dice…I do have an option on DMC blu-ray where you can play the game, and I've done so more times that can be counted, but I just don't seem to figure it out otherwise than by pure luck. So there's a risk that my attempt to change the game scene is misguided... Hopefully it didn't turn confusing.**_

* * *

 **Entry 16**

I let oot a sigh as directed me eyes towards William 'n' his father whom Edward 'n' me had noticed saunterin' at th' other side o' th' tween deck we'd settled ourselves at when Edward's shift had ended, watchin' 'em talkin'.

Efter leavin' th' cabin I'd used to recover from th' lashin' yesterday, I'd noticed nae to have been obliged to engage in any o' th' work anymair, as th' crew hadn't paid close to any attention to me for some reason. Me nae understandin' what could've compelled 'em to leave me in peace efter th' anger I'd witnessed 'em to express when I'd been caught upoan masqueradin' as a man. Thinkin' that incident to set each 'n' every one o' 'em off by th' very sight o' me, however efter proven wrong me nae declinin' this chance to remain unbothered 'n' nae to be singled oot by th' crewmen, especially Captain Jones, from whom I'd although stayed far awa'.

Th' truth was that efter oor first night aboard his vessel I'd become terrified o' Jones, due to th' wey he'd commanded William 'n' I to be treated me kennin' there nae to be a single part o''im that proved 'im nae to deserve this curse placed upoan 'im. But it was always possible 'im to have become lik' that because o' th' curse, it to have corrupted im 'n' turned 'im inhumane shadow o' a person…but that didn't erase th' fact that he was owerall cruel, malicious man wi' his sadistic course o' conduct 'n' equally disturbed mindset, that resulted 'im in placin' no trust even in his ain crew 'n' drove 'im to mak' all those aroond 'im suffer even mair than 'im. Me thinkin' briefly o' th' tale I'd heard from William aboot Jones 'n' sea goddess Calypso, me however nae bein' able to use it to fully justify Jones' hateful actions albeit I meself kenned what hertbreak could do to a person. If th' luv affair was even true. As it was hard to believe any woman, even if in every wey unnatural 'n' different from a common mortal, would be able to luv a man lik' Jones who didn't seem to have any room for emotions besides hatred within 'im. Th' man had allegedly cut oot his ain hert nae to feel anythin' ever again, for goodness sake.

I noo buried me coupon in me hauns, to hide th' irritated frown I made as I neist rubbed me eyes, me vision doublin' for a second. These headaches 'n' other minor symptoms Edward had warned me aboot were makin' me crazy, as even I was otherwise recovered from th' hit to th' heid these tiny signs o' physical instability didn't leave me alone. Me admittin' me mood to turn fouler at times as had to deal wi' both th' pain o' me back 'n' these frivolous shifts in me health. Efter wakin' this mornin' th' resilient sense o' lightheadedness nae stoppin' but resurfacin' constantly throughoot th' day, for which reason I was also gey pleased nae to have been forced back to work, it bein' mair than likelie me to have fallen intae th' sea if ordered to climb to th' mast.

"Ye're feeling dizzy again?" Edward asked, me shakin' me heid as noo leant against th' ship's hull wi' a deeper sigh. However regrettin' that decision instantly as th' sore wounds reminded me o' their existence due to th' pressure, me lettin' oot a low chagrined utterance afore replyin'.

"Nae since last evening", I lied, Edward appearin' thoughtful as he sat closer to me to keek intae me eyes.

"And the other symptoms? Do ye still have headache, blurring of the vision or any other difficulties with movement or sensation?" he continued, leanin' closer to measure me 'til I hurled remarkable eyebrows at 'im, 'im realizin' his mistake wi' an amused smile as his irises flickered doonward to glance at me back.

"Right."

"Me vision is playin' tricks at times…'n' me mind feels kind o' sluggish", I told 'im, truthfully this time, sighin' yet again. "When will this end? I feel lik' I'm ne'er goin' to recover back to that I was…"

"Ye're not without patience."

"I'm stairtin' to think meself as nae all that patient…How's ye side fearin'?"

I gave Edward's concealed wound a worried keek afore met his eyes, th' man simply simperin' at me carefreely as cast his ain irises doon to his torso briefly.

"It hurts worse than a rot tooth, but it's only a proof that I'm alive…The gash has closed and is starting to heal just nicely after I performed the necessary methods of cleaning and tying it. It won't even leave a scar if I'm to be further fortunate...After all I could've ended up much worse."

"I wish I had yer willpower", I breathed efter noddin' wi' a relieved sigh, exchangin' a brief keek wi' Edward afore me eyes found their wey back to William whom I saw noo to have come to a halt by a wall. In a secluded part o' th' deck that allowed 'im to talk freely wi' Mr. Turner wi'oot anyone owerhearin' 'em, me followin' 'im to tak' oot that drawing o' th' key that he'd showed to Edward 'n' me yesterday. While castin' me eyes doon at th' cloth 'n' recallin' th' task that was yet ahead o' us when we hadn't gotten th' chance to act oan oor plan since learnin' th' location o' th' key from th' crewman in th' brig, me simply wishin' us to find th' darn thing 'n' get awa' from this ship as fast as possible. As nae alone because o' me fear o' Captain Jones, but I couldn't shake th' feelin' o' urgency that had nested in me chest. That if we didn't do somethin' swiftly, it would be too late 'n' we would ne'er get awa' from 'ere to prevent me uncle from findin' th' Chest…which I still had hard time believin' to exist. But by th' keek o' that elderly crewman's evasive behaviour efter he'd pushed oo' th' brig wall due to th' mention o' th' Chest I reckoned there to be some truth in th' story that held up.

"Ye think he's to be trusted?" Edward questioned then, surprisin' me as I saw 'im nod towards Mr. Turner. "He's been under the service of _the Dutchman_ and Jones for many years now after all…I'm not so sure will he prove helpful in our attempt to find the key, even if it is his son who's requesting his help in finding it."

"He luvs William…He wouldn't betray his trust by revealin' us to Jones", I answered, keekin' doon, Eward pickin' up th' signs o' confliction from me face as he then measured me quizzically.

"Is that what ye think or want to believe? Ye haven't seemed all that trusting with the man since having that private talk with him in the cabin."

"I ken he won't betray William. I juist can't agree wi' th' wey he failed 'im in th' past, leavin' 'im…" I kept a sad break, exchangin' a brief goup wi' Edward. "There's nothin' worse than growin' up wi'oot a parent….even if wi'oot only one o' 'em."

"Ain't that true, Randa."

I was baffled by Edward's tone as I noo keeked up to 'im, findin' his countenance somewhat reminiscent 'til he appeared but serious wance mair, leanin' oan his knees in ponders.

"Will he help us or not, it still leaves us without a game plan aside the agreement to locate the key…but if we wish to leave this ship within the next two days we have to come up with a way to get close to Jones without waking his suspicions...and it is also plausible the key to be in his cabin, which is equally difficult possibility to verify. There are several crewmen posted on the main deck around the clock, and we cannot just walk right in there when the Captain leaves the cabin just for enough time for us to search the key", Edward mused, half to 'imself as his haun rose to stroke his beard, efter a moment o' thought 'im releasin' a frustrated sigh. " I cannot say meself to excel at picking pockets, and unless yer friend Turner possesses a skill of invisibility, I can't think of any approach that wouldn't result in all of us getting thrown back into the brig, only if our Captain is in lenient mood. Which is unlikely if we're caught in middle of the intent of theft…"

"He'll have us tossed us overboard then", I stated grimly, contemplatin' upoan oor problems meself 'til efter a few minutes o' silence Edward suddenly changed th' subject, leanin' close to me so that William wouldn't by any chance happen to hear 'im.

"Is everything alright with ye, Randa? With him", he asked, beckonin' to William whose conversation wi' his father had turned a bit heated, his father bletherin' back at 'im rather agitated, where me heid whipped to Edward's direction. Me stealin' another glance at William 'n' th' necklace I hadn't noticed 'im to wear 'til this moment when I saw it rest on his chest, revealed under the torn shirt. Me smilin' at th' red tear shaped stone afore simply keeked to me left indifferent, flashin' a reassurin' smile at th' man by me side.

"O' coorse. We had a chance to talk some things thro' 'n' everythin's juist fine atween us noo that I managed to apologize to 'im", I remarked, me tone however nae managin' to convince Edward as his was sceptical when he replied.

"And that what ye said yesterday in the brig? Ye couldn't even look the lad into eyes when he asked about yer feelings for him", he pointed oot. Me wantin' to oppose that observation but afore I even noticed I'd revealed me true thoughts to him by keekin' up to 'im, seein' understandin' in Edward's eyes that held mine, till he sighed 'n' gazed at William.

"He truly is a lucky bastard to have ye still care for him that much after what he put ye trough. He'd better remember what ye did for him by letting him go, even ye would have all the right to condemn his desire to settle down with another woman after promising the same to ye."

"It had to be done, Edward. It would be but insane to keep clingin' to 'im lik' a barnacle to th' hull o' a ship", I said, smilin' a wee as locked gazes wi' th' man again, placin' me haun ower his to squeeze it. "Even if it hurts I have to accept what his feelings are…I've gone long enough agonizin' ower his change o' hert 'n' as there's nothin' I can do to revert things back to what they were, I can juist adopt. It'll tak' time, but I ken I can do it. So I'm goin' to be awright, Edward. Wi' time."

Efter respondin' to th' man's concern I could've seen written all ower his coupon wi' an assertin' answer, I watched Edward to mak' a light frown as he didn't seem to quite agree wi' me, but let it go wi' a soft nod. Sharin' me smile as captured me haun intae his, pattin' me palm.

"I'm sure ye can, Randa. Ye survived the attack of a sea monster and Spanish privateers without kicking the bucket, so something puny as emotional stir couldn't possibly take ye down... Just another day for young maidens such as ye."

I shifted me incredulous eyes back to Edward to gawk at 'im, makin' a hardly amused smile afore eventually rolled 'em at his sarcasm. "Thank ye, Edward."

"I only mean that in ye I see all the makings of a strong woman, Randa. Woman who I know deep within to have the courage and strength to pull through anything if she just puts her heart into it, no matter what life throws at ye. So if ye ever doubt yer ability to act, to live…remember what I said."

Edward's unexpected confession 'n' its such sincere, hertfelt nature caused me to turn to 'im in brief loss o' words, me nae kennin' what to say to respond to such a wonderful abetment that in fact was juist what I needed to hear at th' moment to lift me spirits. Me forgettin' all aboot th' complexity o' me feelings that momentarily had welled up to plague me as faced Edward, eyein' at 'im a gentle smile risin' to me lips, as afore I kenned it either noo I had wrapped me arms aroond 'im. Truthfully thankful from th' bottom o' me hert that I'd come across wi' such a carin' man who wished to support me, was it juist a few words o' encouragement.

"I will."

"Don't look now, but someone's not taking yer behavior quite kindly", Edward remarked efter a short silence, me separatin' from 'im to follow his eyes all th' wey to William who indeed was observin' us from th' distance. Me realizin' Edward to be jokin' as I simply let oot an amused breath.

"I wish."

But it was then, in middle o' watchin' water to slosh across th' floorboards against me boots that I thought o' somethin', me irises risin' tardily to scan th' visible part o' th' deck 'til I rose to me feet to dauner closer to th' stairs. To see that also th' main deck was close to devoid o' all crewmen. Doubt settin' on me coupon as I pondered upon th' idea that stairted to form in me mind, me turnin' back to Edward who inclined his heid at me quizzically.

"Where's th' crew gone?"

"Ah, that…they're gathered at the prow for some game of dice. The Boatswain granted the crew an hour off duty", he answered, stretching his upper torso. "I sure needed a break…I feel like the strain of me back could easily compete with yers."

I was surprised to hear this, but at th' same time Edward' response made me rather pleased, me foldin' me arms as I could feel th' man's eyes to examine me yet again carefully. Edward tryin' to read me mind as he could clearly see me to be plannin' oan somethin' by th' ghost o' a smile that curtly curved th' corners o' me lips upward. Juist as he was aboot to accost what was goin' thro' me heid me liftin' me gaze to 'im.

"I think I ken how we can find oot where th' key really is."

"What?" Edward questioned, shakin' his heid. "How?"

"We'll ask Jones directly."

Edward was understandably flabbergasted by me response, but I only frowned at his agape face as didn't appreciated to be ogled lik' a crazy person. 'Im standin' in a flash as wi'oot a word mair he followed me to go straight to William (his brows knittin' together in utter confusion as weel as I asked to have th' apograph o' th' key to meself for a moment), 'n' wance in possession o' th cloth both Edward 'n' William were left gazin' efter me in wonder as I instantly headed towards th' flight o' stairs. Nevertheless me soon hearin' th' racin' steps o' Edward to follow me, 'n' as I was crossin' th' main deck to get to th' prow o' th' ship he was quick to close th' distance atween us, keekin' at me sternly.

"Have ye gone mad, girl? Ye're not seriously going to march over to Jones' cabin and demand to know where the key is, are ye?" he queried, me sighing afore leveled equally serious keek at 'im.

"'N' do ye consider me that glaikit? Me heid might be still at times addled, but it hasn't gone soft", I replied, fleetin' dizziness causin' me to pause as me brisk walk took its toll, Edward supportin' me for th' curt moment I felt me eyes to blur again. Me lettin' oot a breath as immediately efter gettin' ower th' ailment stairted to descend th' stairs leadin' to th' lower deck where th' crew had assembled, turnin' to Edward shortly while stuffin' th' cloth intae me breeches. "I ken what I'm doin'."

"Apparently ye do…" Edward stated efter a moment o' tryin' to catch up wi' me train o' thought to piece together me plan o' action, 'im eventually followin' me as I halted neist to th' centre o' th' deck th' crewmen used as their board to play. Me feelin' me features to harden as I concentrated oan followin' th' ongoin' match o' Liar's Dice, watchin' th' First Mate mak' his first wager wi' two other sailors.

"I wager ten years."

"I match ten years."

"Agreed."

"Are ye sure about this?" Edward's voice soon asked behind me, 'im standin' behind me where his attention was also directed to th' players nae to draw attention to 'imself, soon glancin' at me questionably. Unsure. "Because if I've derived yer abrupt desire to watch men to gamble correctly, I'm not all that confident it will work."

"Ye said it yerself that we can't juist sit aroond doin' nothin'", I whispered, th' poignant cry o' th' First Mate callin' his fellow crewman a liar cuttin' me aff as I keeked back at Edward, tryin' to appear confident (even in truth noo that I was standin' there aboot to go thro' wi' me plan, I didn't feel all that sure aboot it either even but few minutes ago it had seemed brilliant). "This is th' fastest wey to confirm th' true location o' th' key, 'n' will save us a lot o' time from searchin' it."

"What is it exactly ye're planning on doing?"

I explained me plan to Edward in brief detail, th' man nae appearin' pleased by it but didn't either dismiss it completely, only questionin' it neist as we again focused on watchin' th' game to unfold. Me noticin' from th' corner o' me eye William 'n' his father to arrive to th' scene 'n' walk neist to th' game area, takin' their place amongst th' spectators.

"But to address the issue openly…Perhaps I should do it, Randa", Edward countered, me liftin' me eyebrows at 'im remarkably.

"I'm better than ye."

Edward couldn't argue against that so he then juist sighed, makin' another nod o' compliance, as me eyes rose to William briefly. To see 'im to be in turn goupin' at th' players in thought 'til his father claimed his attention, by th' amount I was able to read from their lips realizin' 'em to be goin' thro' th' rules o' th' game. Me lettin' oot a nervous breath noo as soon nodded towards th' staircase, however nae darin' to keek at Edward should someone happen to see us. Me voice pacifyin' as it addressed 'im.

"I'll do fine."

One insecure snort later I heard Edward to creep awa' from me silently, me spendin' a moment to gather that famous courage he'd juist afore told to find from within me as another game was bein' set up, it however havin' no time to commence as for me surprise I took' th' definin' step forward efter rather wee thought. Claimin' th' attention o' th' whole crew to meself as me loud voice reached to th' back o' th' enclosed space we occupied.

"I dare Captain Jones to challenge me."

Silence descended as me words sank intae th' minds o' th' crew, me foldin' me arms across me chest as let me eyes round th' coupons o' th' crewmembers 'til me gaze hit William. Truth to be told his current face rather amusin' when he was goupin' back at me in dismay, his geggy slightly open as a sign o' protest or somethin' I'd interfered 'im from sayin' as it then closed. Wi' a brish shake o' his heid 'im frownin' at me 'n' takin' a step forward, turnin' serious, his voice nevertheless but stupefied.

"No."

I simply ignored 'im as it was then when th' organ music that had been playin' oan th' background constantly cut aff in middle o' a melody, efter a few seconds series o' familiar thuds emanatin' from above us. Scarin' even th' tiny sea creatures livin' in th' structures o' th' ship that retreated intae their shells, tardy laughter risin' from amongst th' crew as Captain Jones plodded along th' deck. Me turnin' aroond tensely to welcome 'im only determined but found me hert stairt to beat rapidly for trepidity wance th' sight o' 'im at th' stairs revealed intae what I in fact had gotten meself in again wi' a few careless words. There to be no turnin' back noo as efter a curt halt th' Captain approached th' game area wi' slow steps, his cold eyes ne'er leavin' mine as I tried to stay calm under his unnervin' goup. Liftin' me jaw as he stopped a feet awa' from me, wearin' an amused grin.

"I accept."

I released a subtle breath as relaxed a bit, watchin' Jones to beckon to his men who instantly produced a low table 'n' some stools for us to sit oan, me givin' th' crewmen room to position 'em atween us as William then strode ower to me. Lik' Edward afore 'im keekin' at me lik' I'd gone utterly doolally in these last couple o' days, finally understandin' th' reason why I'd requested to have th' cloth from 'im.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, glancin' towards Jones who received a cup wi' th' dice afore took his seat across from me, waitin' for me to join 'im. "You can't play against him."

"Why nae?" I asked, sittin' as felt same kind o' cup to be placed in me awaitin' haun, William kneelin' by me side wi' another shake o' his heid.

"Miranda, don't you understand what you're doing? You can't win. You don't even have anything to wager for…"

I turned to 'im sharply, also frownin' slightly as wasn't sure how was I supposed to tak' his lack o' faith in me reason. "Havin' ye question me abilities certainly isn't goin' to mak' me quit this match, William."

"Miranda, listen", William pleaded, lockin' serious gazes wi' me. "Let me do this. It's too dangerous for you to risk playing against him with nothing to offer."

"'N' ye have that somethin'? Because I would think ye're th' one wi' maist to lose, William", I reminded, 'im instantly kennin' what I meant 'n' was robbed o' th' chance to protest further, me nae havin' to elaborate when wi' a deep breath I placed me cup o' dice ontae th' table. Facin' Jones, juist as I noticed Edward to push thro' th' crowd to place a deterrin' haun on William's shoulder when he apparently had decided to try to talk me oot o' th' game wance mair.

"Trust her. She stripped half on me men bare from their savings during the last weeks aboard me ship...Before she incurred herself in debt of a few pintfuls. "

I wanted to leer at Edward for his at th' moment nae so appreciated compliment (which also had been pretty much exaggeration taken that I hadn't had all that many chances to practice me skills in Liar's Dice, even if during those times I'd played I'd proven quite guid 'n' notably better at it than 'im...afore indeed endin' up in debt wi' me portions o' crog). Me nevertheless juist bypassin' th' two men behind me as Jones' a wee impatient voice stairted to speak.

"The stakes?"

Afore I could respond me body decided to betray me yet again oan this crucial moment, me feelin' lightheaded lik' so many times afore that day 'n' leant against th' table. Th' wounds oan me back strainin' due to th' tension o' th' muscles as I blinked a few times, waitin' for a few seconds 'til responded. Or at least I attempted to profess me terms…

"My soul. An eternity of servitude."

Wi' a deep, ootraged frown I whipped aroond at th' sound o' William's voice, however gettin' surprised aboot how close he was standin' 'n' I felt his arm to steady me wance I was close to tip ower upoan crashin' against 'im. His eyes however nae keekin' doon to me but remained locked wi' Captain' Jones' ain as they exchanged a grim goup, Edward sharin' me astonishment 'n' measurin' William in wonder, 'til I saw 'im to blend in wi' th' crowd again. Vanishin', Mr. Turner's voice risin' in protest from th' sidelines afore mine.

"No! William, do nae mak' me bets for me!" I exclaimed, jerkin' his arm to have 'im keek at me 'n' face me irritation (that however was mostly a mask for me dread for what he'd juist said). Efter a brief reassurin' keek leveled at me 'im simply sittin' doon neist to me, half o' a smile playin' oan his lips as he eyed at Jones. Me feelin' me dismay to melt awa' in tenderness as durin' that curt exchange o' gazes I'd imagined to see his motivation for such a folly action.

"The bet has been made. Now it's to be answered", he remarked, me measurin' 'im a moment in shock, 'til could feel his hauns to press against me arms to steady me. In other means in addition to simply keepin' me from keelin' ower in middle o' th' game, me sighin' resigned as realized 'im to be right aboot th' impossibility o' withdrawin' th' bet when he'd awready made his wager. Captain Jones respondin' efter a moment o' ponder.

"Against?"

"Ye'll give us this", I cut in, raisin' me this time confident gaze as yanked th' piece o' cloth from me pocket, lettin' it unfold in front o' th' Captain's eyes. His somewhat impassive irises fillin' wi' dismay in turn as he eventually internalized what th' picture oan th' cloth depicted, maist certainly recognizin' it by th' keek o' indignation oan his coupon, where his crewmembers stairted to mutter amongst 'emselves in equal astonishment. Regardless o' me anxiety William's support helpin' me to remain unfazed as Jones' somewhat enraged eyes soon flashed to glower at me when he got past his bewilderment.

"How do you know of the key?" he questioned, frownin' in disbelief.

"That's hardly relevant, Captain", I remarked, William continuin'.

"Nor part of the game, is it?" he stated, his slightly derisive tone turnin' intae severity in an instant as he straightened his posture, me pushin' th' cloth back intae me pocket. "You can still walk away."

Both o' us eyed at Jones as he clearly was hesitatin' whether or nae risk losin' th' key or th' respect o' his crew, who lik' us were watchin' 'im intently to see how he would respond. Efter a short silence 'im finally liftin' his jaw resolutely, nae a sign o' that previous distress oan his coupon as we then followed 'im to glance doon to his chest. Me feelin' me eyes widen a wee as I witnessed th' tentacles o' his beard to move aside, revealin' a hole in place o' his hert that in that moment was proven to be truly missin', instead th' tentacles drawin' oot th' very key we were efter. In addition to be convinced o' th' credence o' everythin' I'd heard aboot 'im 'n' th' Chest it turnin' oot th' crewman at th' brig to have told us th' truth; th' key had been wi' th' Captain all along.

I sighed in wonder, momentarily fallin' in a daze as gouped at th' key 'til efter an exchange o' th' fleetin' gaze wi' th' Captain he hid it back intae his chest. Takin' hold o' his cup o' dice, shiftin' 'em pensively as challenged me wi' his gaze.

"I prefer to bet on what's dearest to a man's heart…Else there's no way to tell if he's bluffing", he mused, me holdin' back a cringe as his irises momentarily rose to William. Me simply remainin' silent as Jones continued. "What a man is willing to risk or not to risk, that's the measure of his soul."

"What makes ye think ye ken what's dearest to me hert?" I questioned, inclinin' me heid as ordered meself nae to be intimidated by 'im. "Th' bet might've been issued in me name, but it does nae show any evidence o' me bluff."

"Doesn't it?" Jones stated, sceptical. "Because it is exactly the nature of this bet made in yer stead that has me think otherwise…"

I thought a moment, nae darin' to return William's gaze as I noticed 'im glancin' at me from time to time, me lettin' oot a sigh as fought against th' ache that I was stairtin' to feel at th' back o' me skull. Turnin' resolute to compensate it. "Then if th' offered stakes have become an issue o' mistrust oan me part, I propose a freish bet."

William was baffled 'n' I saw 'im turn towards me in dismay, nae havin' any idea what was goin' thro' me heid 'n' neither did Jones, 'im simply liftin' a curious eyebrow 'til efter a few seconds made an intrigued smile.

"Agreed."

"In exchange o' th' freedom o' one o' yer crewmembers, I offer ye me soul. Along wi' what it is ye must hold maist dear to _yer_ hert…"

"And what's that, Miss Martins?" Jones accosted, amused, unablin' William to oppose to me words as wance cut aff his eyes moved from me to Jones. Me liftin' me jaw as locked blank gazes wi' 'im nae to reveal that I was noo in fact bluffin', to fool 'im.

"Th' very hert itself. Yers", I revealed, causin' William to turn utterly dumbfounded as he contemplated upoan me words that were all lies, Jones as weel as his crew however appearin' to believe me as I could hear even louder incredulous murmur to rise among 'em. Captain Jones hardly bein' able to deter th' anger that I could see flicker in his eyes as they matched me goup.

"Ye're bluffing noo, Martins", he alleged. "You have no ground to make such a bet when you don't possess what ye offer."

"Do ye dare to call me bluff to see if ye're correct?" I countered, tryin' to sound as convincin' as possible as assumed a stern mien. Leanin' forward. "We have the Chest, 'n' came aboord this vessel for th' sole purpose o' acquirin' th' key to open it. But regardless o' th' lack o' it, we still hold yer ain freedom in oor grasp, 'n' I urge ye nae to tak' me word lightly if ye wish to obtain it back. Me bet stands. Are ye willin' to accept it?"

Efter a long silence I saw Jones make a brisk nod, 'im leanin' forward as weel. "And the sailor ye wish to free?" he asked, glancin' up to William again. "Name the man you're so desperate to save."

"He shall remained unnamed till th' end o' th' game", I announced, takin' me cup o' dice, earnin' another eventual nod o' consent from th' Captain 'til shook me cup. Flippin' th' dice ontae th' table wi' Jones, but as I was aboot to tak' a keek at 'em me vision doubled, causin' me to let oot a frustrated breath 'til I felt dizzy again. Squeezin' th' edge o' th' table as closed me eyes, unable to mak' me bid as for a few seconds I couldn't see th' dice clearly. Jones as weel as others weel bein' able to see me infliction (assumably regardin' it as fear) as th' Captain's jeerin' voice spoke up.

"It's yer bid Martins."

I keeked at 'im in annoyance, cursin' th' damn ache that stairted to mak' thinkin' quite hard, but juist as me vision was returnin' to normal I could feel light taps against me elbow. Soon realizin' William's fingers to be signalin' wi' which bid I should stairt, me releasin' a freish sigh o' relief this time as in truth was glad for his help. No matter what I'd thought afore, in such condition I wasn't all that sure to be able to win against Jones when th' stakes were so high, 'n' as we still had to get th' key. So I had to win this round.

"Two threes", I stated, tryin' to clear me heid as watched Jones to peek under his cup.

"You're indeed a desperate woman to make such a careful bid as yer first", he remarked, amusin' his crew as it burst intae a slight laughter, where their Captain inclined his heid at me suggestively. "It can only be a man."

"As it has awready been established by me terms", I retorted wi' a low huff, noddin' towards his dice. "Yer bid, Captain."

"Three threes", he answered, goin' along wi' th' tentative feel o' th' game to mock me. William speakin' up then wi' a matter-o'-fact tone in his voice.

"A man need not cause you to be desperate…if you choose the right man."

Efter he'd finished I keeked at me dice 'n' gave me counter bid afore William had th' chance to decide it for me. "Four threes."

"I remember now…You're the one that hopes to get married", Jones stated, bypassin' me made bid as his eyes remained focused oan William. His remark equally surprisin' me 'n' confusin' me as I couldn't understand from where could he have learned aboot this…Th' reminder o' th' fact however only causin' me to keek doon when th' Captain finished his sentence wi' a dark voice. "But yer fate is to be married to this ship…if she loses."

Me eyes darted upward to eye at Jones, however nae revealin' had he gotten it right or nae noo that he seemed to have sensed th' feelings that had made me change th' wager, as William simply gouped back at th' Captain indifferently. Unfazed, his calmin' haun pressin' lightly to th' lower o' me back.

"I choose my own fate. It wasn't she who offered my soul to you in exchange of the key."

"Then it wouldn't be fate, would it? Ye claim to have the power to control yours, and yet it is she who holds it in her hands by waging her soul for yers", Jones argued, confident as he then lit his pipe, soon tiltin' his heid at me. "Let's see to which of you it smiles…Five threes."

I frowned as deterred an urge to place a haun on me foreheid, endurin' th' sense o' losin' me consciousness again as suddenly noticed meself to have become rather sweaty, me breaths remindin' mair lik' slight gusts as I tried to get me body under control to continue th' game. William's assistin' fingers however salvagin' me yet again efter he'd taken notice o' me distress. Th' haun oan me back noo smoothin' it reassuringly, 'im tellin' me be right there wi' me, therefore me liftin' me serious gaze at Jones efter pretendin' to have taken a keek at me dice. Still frownin' a bit at th' ludicrous 'n' in truth quite impossible bid William instructed me to mak'.

"Five sixes."

"Liar!" Jones spat efter chucklin' to 'imself for a moment, as expected, me directin' a nervous glance at William whose haun noo only rose to me right elbow to sooth me, 'im liftin' his jaw determinedly. Trustin' in that resolute keek in his eyes me witholdin' a breath as revealed me dice along wi' Jones, curt surprise displayed oan his coupon as weel as me ain as he discovered th' bid to stand wi' me three 'n' his two sixes. Th' crew mutterin' in pure awe at th' unbelievable development as Mr. Turner directed a concerned keek at us, me attention remainin' at th' Captain who smirked then.

"Well done, Miss Martins."

"Noo, as agreed…Mr. Turner goes free", I told 'im, Captain Jones keekin' at William nae all that surprised, 'til I turned to face his father instead. William gawkin' at me taken aback, nae any mair than Jones to have thought th' bet to have involved anyone else but 'imself.

"I'm free", Mr. Turner stated, slowly graspin' th' reality o' what had juist occurred, me noddin' slightly 'til gathered th' dice intae th' cup wance mair. Jones measurin'me.

"You surprise me, Martins", he spoke, honestly puzzled as motioned to William wi' his pipe. "Surely ye would rather wish to save yer lover's soul rather than his father's?"

"Which brings us to th' previous wager", I reminded, meetin' his eyes. "Second game. Same stakes, th' key for William's soul."

"You truly wish to condemn him I see…do ye think to be able to best the devil twice?" Jones chuckled, William in fact noo flinchin' a wee at th' sound o' these words 'n' I took notice o' his irises that keeked doon to me. Me blinkin' a few times in thought as stopped shakin' th' dice.

"No one is to keep their soul forever. Nae even ye, Captain."

"Truly, now? Let's put it to the test."

I waited till Jones had readied his dice 'n' joined his cup wi' mine oan th' table, however a third cup slammin' neist to oors preventin' us from commencin' makin' bids as me 'n' Jones turned to oor right in bafflement to see Mr. Turner, who'd unexpectedly decided to tak' part in th' game. Me feelin' William to stiffen behind me as I narrowed me eyes in wonder at th' man, Captain Jones simply scowlin' at 'im.

"What's this?"

"I'm in, matching her wager", Mr. Turner replied, exchanging a brief glance wi' me 'til William cut intae th' conversation. Facin' his father wi' a pleadin' expression wance he as weel as me realized 'im to be jeopardizin' his juist granted freedom.

"No. Don't do this."

"The dice is cast", Mr. Turner stated curtly, William lowerin' his eyes resigned as lik' afore couldn't do anythin' to stop th' game from proceedin', me placin' a fleetin' comfortin' haun oan his 'til concentrated back to me only true adversary as much as was able. Mr. Turner makin' th' first bid as I was recoverin' from another fit o' dizziness, th' turn shiftin' to Jones who grinned at me.

"Four fours."

I keeked at me dice unsurely, afore William had time to help me th' neist bid slippin' from me lips. "Five fours."

Th' crew laughed, me realizin' it nae to be all that bold 'n' made in clear trepidity. Cringin' at th' comments o' th' crewmen that turned me even mair nervous.

"Bid like that and we tie ye back to the mast."

"Six threes", Mr. Turner said, me keekin' up at 'im briefly as Jones was decidin' his ain bid.

"Three fives."

"Four fives."

I assumed a blank visage as Jones examined me to wance mair see was I bluffin', me simply shiftin' me eyes to Mr. Turner who keeked under his cup afore respondin'.

"Seven threes."

"Seven fives", Jones bid somewhat ominously, me stoppin' meself from swallowin' under his so assertive goup as there had been somethin' oan his coupon that had alerted me o' his sincerity, juist as I was aboot to call 'im oot as a liar or go along wi' his ain possible bluff, th' disorientation nae makin' th' choice any easier as I was agonizingly aware what th' cost o' me loosin' would be. Me wipin' me foreheid wi' a strained breath, juist as freish gentle tap o' William's haun made th' decision for me. Indeed promptin' me to up th' bid, me frownin' slightly as keeked at 'im helplessly (as if hesitatin', where in truth I was gawkin' at 'im in brief ootrage, nae sure aboot what he asked o' me, but he simply nodded me to go oan). Me keepin' me eyes fixated doon at me dice 'til finally voiced oot th' followin' bid, it still causin' me chest to tighten for slight fear o' havin' meself called oot a liar. Hence doomin' William to remain forever trapped oan _th' Dutchman_.

"Eight fives."

"Welcome to the crew, lad", Jones chuckled right efter hearin' th' bid, me flinchin' 'n' keekin' up to th' Captain frightened as realized th' risk I'd taken to have made th' tables turn. Brandin' me a liar juist as I'd feared, William's haun queezin' aroond mine for a second it took us to fathom what had happened. But juist as Jones was aboot to say th' words that would seal th' made bet, Mr. Turner prevented th' Captain' from callin' it.

"Twelve fives."

Both William 'n' I faced Mr. Turner who was returnin' his enraged Captain's goup unfazed, completely calm even he'd juist intentionally made 'imself a liar wi' such a impossible bet. William's surprise turnin' intae strong dissent when it turned oot his father's fate to have been sealed by this game instead o' his or mine, Jones straightenin' his posture as Mr. Turner continued.

"Call me a liar, or up the bid."

"And be called myself a liar for my trouble", Jones snapped angrily, jerkin' awa' Mr. Turner's cup to reveal his dice, afore throwin' it oan th' table. His voice seethin' wi' ire as he leaned towards William's father. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar, and you _will_ spend an eternity on this ship!"

I released a sigh as cast me gaze doon in pity, compassion fillin' me as I turned to William who was juist eyein' at his father in denial. Me however nae gettin' th' chance to put another comfortin' haun oan his arm as Jones stood suddenly, retreatin' from th' table as his attention was directed to us. William's face turnin' but scornful as th' Captain addressed 'im.

"Master Turner, feel free to go ashore. The very next time we make port."

Even I leered up at th' Captain noo as he along wi' his crew broke intae a loud derision, th' tension easin' notably as I then watched 'im to dauner awa' from th' game area along wi' th' crewmen. Leavin me alone wi' William 'n' his father, who noo faced one another. William's countenance filled wi' disbelief as he shook his heid at th' man.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded, glancin' at me."Miranda released you from Jones' service. You were free."

"I couldn't let her lose…You to lose…I'm grateful for what she tried to do, but it is my decision should I wish to leave this ship", Mr. Turner responded firmly, me tiltin' me heid at 'im as he briefly keeked to me to offer his thanks. William sighin' at this.

"It was never about winning or losing", he remarked, noo turnin' to me rather expectant. Eventually hurlin' an eyebrow at me wance I remained silent 'n' didn't either confirm his claim nor said whatever he assumed me to be thinkin'. Me nae understandin' th' meanin' o' that statement as simply gazed back at 'im in confusion.

"It wasn't?" I stated sheepishly, in turn bafflin' William.

"You were trying to find out where the key was, were you?"

"Aye, partially…but I really was goin' to get th' key from 'im. Th' game was only half o' oor plan."

I then recalled Edward 'n' directed me worried eyes towards th' stairs for th' further puzzlement o' both William 'n' his father who exchanged a glance, William turnin' thoughtful as he naturally hadn't been informed o' me plan 'til it had stairted to unfold right in front o' 'im.

"And what was the other part?"

As an answer to his inquiry it was then that I saw Edward jog doon th' steps to th' lower deck, relief causin' th' last ounces o' fear to disappear wance I rose to receive 'im. Edward stridin' to us wi' a frustrated shake o' his heid, appearin' rather peeved as he came to stand by oor side wi' folded arms. Sighin'.

"Nothing. I couldn't find a single key in that blasted cabin", he announced, surprisin' William who hadn't noticed 'im to have disappeared from th' game area 'til noo when he'd returned from his trip to th' Captain's cabin. 'Im keekin' to Edward in wonder.

"You went to Jones cabin?"

"Aye. But what an utter waste of time that was…"

"So this is why you challenged Jones?" William deduced, facin' me even a bit distraught noo. "You were willing to offer your soul to Jones just to give him enough time to search the key from the cabin?"

"It was all I could think aff to distract 'im!" I answered, sighin'. "Besides I don't see why ye should be so shocked by this, even ye were willin' to do th' same. And I'm nae at all pleased that ye decided to interfere by choosin' to offer yer ain soul in place o' mine. I told ye that it was too risky for ye to play."

"I choose my own fate, Miranda", William said to me juist lik' he'd told Jones, me frownin' at his response. "I didn't need you to choose it for me."

"Ye have a fiancé, William! A life waitin' for ye at home!" I exclaimed, causin' William to pause. Me castin' me eyes doon swiftly as found meself to react similarily to th' current change o' topic as yesterday in th' brig. Sighin'.

"I won. That's all that matters."

"And now we know where the key is."

I nodded as keeked up to 'im, us exchangin' a brief goup till I turned me gaze to Edward to fill 'im in wi' what we'd discovered durin' th' game. "The key is wi' th' Captain. He carries it aroond in his chest, in place o' his hert."

"Of course he does", Edward remarked, in amusement though I could detect doubt in his voice. "That's exactly where I was going to look next. Who wouldn't keep the most important things close to their heart? Most logical place to hide important objects..."

I smiled widely at his sarcasm, thankin' me luck that he didn't seem to notice th' slight waverin' o' me balance 'n' flushed bearing, as Edward simply returned th' gesture shortly. Turnin' back to serious however as his attention shifted to William 'n' Mr. Turner.

"So what do we do with this information?"

"Wait for the guard exchange at midnight. I can help you get into Jones' cabin unnoticed and escape with the key once you've acquired it", Mr. Turner responded, us keekin' to 'im afore exchanged a thoughtful gaze wi' one another. William eventually noddin' in consent.

"Sounds like the perfect time to act. There are less guards on duty during the night, and if we can get to the cabin unseen, we can as well vanish from this ship as easily", he mused, convinced, Edward apparently agreein' by th' keek in his eyes 'til he made a nod. Me nae wishin' to argue as suddenly found meself wishin' for some privacy 'n' an opportunity to lay doon for a moment, somewhat overwhelmed.

"Who will it be?" Mr. Turner questioned. "Which of you will steal the key?"

"I will", William said, meetin' me 'n' Edward's eyes briefly. "I'll go in just before the guard exchange, and you stay hidden until the coast is clear for us to take one of the longboats to flee."

"I'll post myself on duty to make sure your escape will go undiscovered till morning", Mr. Turner suggested, earnin' a peedy grateful smile back from William where Edward 'n' I only nodded in understandin'. Me twitchin' at th' jerk o' me back as then closed me eyes wi' a sigh, keekin' up to Edward.

"It's settled then. We leave tonight."

"Where are ye going?" Edward asked, 'im 'n' William both turnin' to follow me dauner to th' flight o' stairs to continue oan to th' main deck, me offerin' 'em a smile back.

"To sleep.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _ **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, not the films or the included deleted scenes depicted in this story. I own only my own characters and additions to the plot outside the original script.**_

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **blether = talk,** **glaikit = stupid, doolally = crazy, 'emsleves = themselves, peedy = small,** **afore = before, hert = heart, aye = yes, ne'er = never, wee = small/little, awready = already, ken = to know, efter = after, doon = down, as weel = as well, wance again/mair = once again/more, 'til = until, likelie = probably, keek = look, ower = over, aboot = about, wey = way, haun = hand, ain = own, oot = out, neist = next, hurl = lift, lik' = like, gey/pure = very, stairt = start, awa' = away, wi'oot = without, o' coorse = of course, heid = head, dauner = walk, freish = new, wi' = with, juist = just, thro' = through, geggy = mouth, tak' = take, coupon = face, face = expression, 'ere= here, goup =stare, aff = off, luv = (to) love**


	17. Entry 17

**Entry 17**

I hadn't been completely honest either then while claimin' to go to catch some sleep. I had stairted to feel meself surprisingly tired durin' th' game o' dice, but th' truth was that I needed some alone time to tak' a keek at me wounds that I presumed to be th' cause o' me tiredness 'n' increased shifts in health. As I was noo sure that th' ulcers had become infected, juist lik' Edward had feared. Me whole back had been oan fire since this mornin' 'n' I was feelin' considerably worse than yesterday, even I'd tried to clean th' lash marks accordin' to Edward's instructions. Me nae findin' another explanation why th' wounds had abruptly turned mair painful from afore 'n' why I was so haggard, me understandin' that th' dizziness hadn't been caused by th' heid injury at all but by th' runnin' o' temperature. Although th' sweatin' could be easily accounted for by th' humidity that dominated th' vessel, me nae thinkin' that to be th' reason behind it as me body felt hot itself, me kennin' that much to realize it to be a clear sign o' an infection.

I winced as pressed th' cloth against one o' th' wounds, though th' wounds had been mostly remained closed 'n' th' touch was but fleetin' th' smartin' increasin' to such a level that it made me mind scream for release by th' tiniest layin' o' pressure. Me lettin' oot a half hopeless half frustrated breath as me arm dropped useless oan me lap, me lettin' th' pain subside afore movin'. Shiftin' oan th' cot to dip th' cloth intae th' basin Mr. Turner had arranged for me while bringin' me th' water for th' treatment. Me spendin' a moment goupin' at th' floor in despair, wantin' th' pain to end. I felt so pathetic, noo if ever wasn't th' time for me to become owerwhelmed by me injuries, as in juist few hours we would mak' an attempt to steal th' key from Jones 'n' leave this ship for guid. Which is why I neist turned worried when I wondered would I be able to hold up in th' days that followed, as I didn't want to become burden for William 'n' Edward. So havin' me thoughts run clouded 'n' incoherent right when we were aboot to mak' oor escape 'n' go efter th' Chest…Aye, this definitely wasn't what th' doctor ordered.

Me eyes fell to tak' in th' wrinkly bundle by me side that encased th' remains o' me travel funds that had been spared from gettin' lost in th' ocean, 'n' which for this reason I'd decided to uncover from th' seams o' me claes by rippin' open th' sturdy stitches (Rose's needlework provin' quite challengin' to saw thro' wi' me haircomb, as I obviously didn't have scissors nor any other sharp objects in me person when all o' th' recruits' weapons had been locked awa'). Me usin' th' shreds o' me ol' shirt to wrap th' gems together to mak' sure their safe transport till th' time would come to use 'em. Me noo stretchin' oot a haun to mak' sure th' knots were tight 'n' secure, wance confirmed me flippin' ower me jacket to slip th' bundle intae th' secret pocket I'd made aboard _th' Cornucopia_. Only noo rememberin' to actually hide th' jewels within it.

Durin' me second attempt to clean th' ulcers I got as far as me left shoulder, givin' in at th' face o' th' agony, 'til told meself nae to be such a pansy. Thinkin' that William must've been goin' thro' similar pain but didn't show it in any wey, where I was sittin' 'ere close to tears feelin' sorry for meself. Naw, I would do what I had to do, 'n' nae mak' such a big deal oot o' it.

I was surprised when I suddenly heard a light knock from th' door, me thinkin' it to be Edward 'n' turned slightly aroond, only to be even further taken aback when noo instead o' 'im I found meself to be face to face wi' William whose concerned eyes were instantly locked wi' mine. Me pausin' for a moment for bafflement as when his father had come to visit me, 'til due to th' remarkable glance o' his I realized to cover me shoulders. Tippin' me heid at 'im questionably efter keekin' awa' timorously.

"You were acting strangely during the game, so I wanted to see you're alright", he specified, me sighin' as dropped th' cloth back intae th' basin, incredulous.

"Ye two have some bigger problems to concern yerselves wi' than me", I stated th' truth, keekin' to 'im as William stepped inside fully, closin' th' door. "I'll manage, 'n' would feel better if ye stopped worryin' ower me."

"How could we not?" William questioned, approachin' as directed a remarkable glance doon at th' basin 'n' me damp shirt, as obviously could see what he'd caught me doin'. "If you're feeling worse, just say so."

"'N' I'm tellin' ye to be awright…as long as I keep th' wounds clean", I answered, offerin' 'im a brief reassurin' smile 'til keeked awa' again uneasily. "Weel noo ye've seen me."

There was a short silence as William eyed at me wi'oot a word, me neither findin' me voice to speak as in addition to remainin' in th' puzzlin' state o' nae kennin' what to say me heid felt a bit heavy. Me nae even wishin' to engage intae any serious conversation, if one o' William's initial intentions to come to see me was even remotely related to that, 'im however then simply sittin' doon neist to me. For me confusion 'im nabbin' th' rag from th' basin.

"Let me help."

"I'm fine oan me ain! Ye don't have to stay", I argued, inchin' awa' from 'im in abrupt sense o' panic when he was suddenly that close to me, but William apparently was havin' none o' excuses 'n' th' least lettin' 'imself to be kicked oot by me. Decisively takin' a gentle hold o' me arm as keeked intae me eyes, his stern.

"How could you be after I had to sit with you through the whole game to make sure you wouldn't faint?" he asked, me avoidin' his gaze. "And if I leave you alone now, how can I know you not to keel over right when I step out of that door?"

"That was then. I'm better noo…"

"Truly?"

I let oot a cry as William's haun pressed against me back oot o' th' blue, me nae bein' able to deter th' loud moan as he in so doin' proved his point o' me to be lyin' to 'im. Me gawkin' at 'im in shock as he only shook his heid at me, sighin'.

"Please, let me help you. Like you've let him help you…We might not have been the best of friends lately, but I don't wish to see you in pain."

All protests ceased oan me lips as William brought up Edward, long enough for me to feel William's unsure hauns stairt to slide me shirt doon, me however takin' swift hold o' it as whipped me heid towards 'im in dismay.

"William!" I couldn't help exclaimin', nae even a thought given to th' fact that I'd allowed Edward see me bare shoulders 'n' much mair durin' his examinations, but he wasn't th' one that caused me hert to leap wi' every touch. Me nae bein' able to tell did he notice th' blush that crept oan me cheeks as reckoned me to keek flushed either wey, William sharin' me abashment 'n' in fact amusin' me deep doon as it had been long time since I'd seen a flash o' that ol', mair timid William when he noo cleared his throat. Lockin' even mair earnest gazes wi' me as turned me aroond.

"This is no time to be….embarrassed", he emphasized, determinedly decidin' nae to listen to any arguments 'n' simply proceeded to reveal me back halfwey, nevertheless causin' me to bemoan as th' shirt had gotten stuck to th' wounds again. 'Im placin' an apologetic haun oan me shoulder briefly efter sweepin' me hair oot o' th' wey, me hearin' 'im let oot a nervous breath, equally uncomfortable wi' th' current situation wi' me as slowly slid th' shirt doon while continuin'. "…or stubborn. If th' wounds won't be cleaned properly you'll catch a fever. And out here at sea, without a chance to acquire medicine until we happen to find a ship that agrees to take us aboard, it could kill you. And no matter how angry I was to you, the last thing I want is for you to die for wounds that initially were meant for me…"

I was aboot to argue against that last remark, but thought th' better o' it when I couldn't brin' meself to respond. Instead me arms hurryin' to clasp th' shirt for me nae to end up utterly half skuddy in front o' 'im, when I was enough fidgety to bolt oot o' th' cabin when sensed his eyes to roam upoan me back. His words however makin' me chest fill wi' fleetin' warmness, 'til th' shame o' havin' 'im so close to me while I wasn't wearin' hardly as much clothes as would've been proper took ower. Th' thought o' this bein' th' first time any man, especially 'im, had seen this much o' me gettin' soon bypassed by th' intake o' th' scorch o' me skin wance William dipped th' cloth intae th' water 'n' placed it onto th' longest slash. 'Im keekin' up to me in regret as I kept oan cringin' under his touch, me sittin' stiffly oan me spot 'n' bein' careful nae to turn too much, or I wouldn't have been able to tak' it. Feelin' meself so bare 'n' mortified that I could hardly breathe normally when William continued to nurse me cuts for a few moments. 'Im apparently gettin' ower his ain embarrassment enough to strike up a conversation efter five minutes o' silence.

"These don't look good, Miranda. Your skin's all red and sore to even the slightest touch", he observed, me deterrin' an eye-roll as instead closed 'em due to another sensation o' pain runnin' doon me back along wi' th' movement o' William's haun. 'Im what else but seein' me to squeeze th' edge o' th' cot, 'til I was startled by his free haun that sneaked oan me forehead to feel it, his voice turnin' serious.

"You are running a fever. You can't leave anywhere in this condition."

I was so ootraged by this notion that I in fact turned half aroond, quirkin' flabbergasted eyebrows at William who returned me goup resolutely. "Are ye really suggestin' that we should stay 'ere instead o' runnin' lik' we planned?"

"You're already sick, and these wounds will make you even sicker if you won't rest", William countered. "We'll have to wait till you're well enough to leave."

"No we will nae, William!" I declared, takin' 'im aback 'til I twirled aroond upoan realizin' to be under direct visual contact wi' 'im, me ain voice however remainin' unwaverin' as I continued. "We have to get awa' from this ship while we still can…Fever hasn't killed me afore, 'n' won't do so noo. I'm nae that weak. I refuse to be treated lik' a weaklin' who cannot tak' care for 'erself."

"And what about what happened to your mother? She was everything but a weak woman, and she succumbed within weeks."

I froze at th' mention o' maw, William too as he likelie hadn't meant to draw 'er intae th' conversation, th' worried tint o' his voice meltin' awa' me resistance 'n' I then relaxed a bit mair. Turnin' me back to William again whom I heard sigh for th' third time, his voice coaxin' as it spoke again calmer.

"I'm not treating you as if you're weak, Miranda. I just want you to get better."

I was silent for awhile 'til nodded, briefly restin' me haun oan his that I noticed to have been set neist to me thigh. Lik' was expected truly happy when that previous statement o' his 'n' th' wey he'd said it told me 'im to mean what he said. That he cared, even if there wance was a time when I'd doubted would he. "Thank ye."

I saw 'im smile at me, th' maist genuinely since oor arrival to this ship, so frankly that it calmed th' racin' o' me hert 'n' caused it to swell, this time me nae even tryin' to hinder it, as long as I wouldn't let it show for th' perpetrator to notice.

"I need to thank you as well…For all you've done", William stairted then, his voice a tad softer 'n' I could feel th' smile in it, me heid tiltin' towards 'im questionably as he took a break from th' wipin'. "I did say it to have been better if you hadn't come after me, and I suppose in a certain aspect that is very much true…" I exchanged a slight laugh wi' 'im, 'im apologizin' as used a bit too much force while crossin' th' cloth ower me shoulder blades. "…but I'm glad you're here. I didn't realize it until I found you from that shipwreck how alone I was, and how great it felt to be able to share this ordeal with someone I trust. Care for…I wasn't entirely fair to you earlier, letting you do all the apologizing when I also regretted that quarrel instantly after leaving Port Royal, saying things that you didn't deserve. And regardless of the way I left things with you, you don't know how glad it made me to see you to have come all the way here to warn me…"

Me gaze dropped as naturally I kenned how braw it had felt to be reunited wi' 'im, me however simply makin' a secret tender smile to meself as his words tugged at me hertstrings all th' while mair while I listened, it surprisingly provin' easier to deter meself from twirlin' aroond 'n' ruinin' everythin' I'd stairted to built atween us by confessin' me luv for 'im 'n' tellin' me to have felt exactly th' same wey. Still me only closin' me eyes, takin' th' wee I could get by havin' his hauns caress me juist for a fleetin' moment.

"I'm ever grateful for you to have opposed your uncle in an attempt to save me and Elizabeth…and for what you did today. Trying to free my father. That lie about the Chest to distract Jones…it was quite clever."

"Ye mean utterly glaikit?" I breathed, me brief amusement however fadin' as I turned serious. "It was th' only thing I came up wi' to unsettle 'im. But aboot what I tried to accomplish by winnin' that game…Ye must ken that I didn't do it for yer father", I continued, noo frankly as glanced at William, seein' 'im eventually nod.

"Aye...I've noticed that yer terms haven't been either all that easygoing as ours."

I didn't have to explain 'im th' reason behind such observation, as he o' coorse was able to guess why me 'n' his father hadn't come to actually get along th' maist ideally. Curt break ensuin' in oor exchange as I took in William's gratefulness, eventually smilin' again. Commendin' meself for appearin' almaist normal, that ol' me from years ago as met his gaze. "Ye're welcome."

William's smile widened a wee as he examined me for a bit, his features however then gettin' shadowed by worry as his thoughts moved oan to other matters…his followin' question turnin' th' ambiance awkward again, but for juist for a brief instance.

"How was Elizabeth when you left? Was she safe?" he inquired, me turnin' back aroond slowly as assumed a composed expression, as had kenned to expect Elizabeth to come up at some point. Me brushin' aff all th' put oot thoughts concernin' th' woman in question as made a calmin' nod.

"She was weel, as much as I ken. I tried to call oan 'er multiple times to brin' 'er clothes 'n' food, but efter a couple o' visits she refused to see me…'N' I can't blame 'er. I'm happy that at least ye're willin' to speak to me."

William was thoughtful for a moment, 'til made a slight relieved smile, continuin' to clean th' lash marks efter drenchin' th' cloth again. "Good."

"Ye need nae to worry. Peter will look efter 'er till ye get back."

An uncomfortable silence fell atween us then, as William perhaps had come to detect somethin' from me voice while talkin' aboot Elizabeth. 'Im spendin' a great deal o' time in silence, in deep ponders, as long as his haun halted in middle o' me back. It soon detachin' as for me freish bafflement I saw 'im frown at me, efter takin' a better keek at 'im me honestly seein' somewhat conflicted countenance to have taken ower his coupon as he eyed at me. 'Im ventually shakin' his heid in sadness, me noo recognizin' that keek in his eyes 'n' fathomed to have seen it afore, but nae as sincere 'n' hertfelt as it was noo. Everythin' aboot 'im consumed wi' such an emotion when he then addressed me that it affected me in a wey I couldn't describe, unable to decide whether it was woe or happiness that stirred me while I heard his followin' remorseful words.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could take away your pain…but I can't even alleviate it", he said quietly, 'n' somethin' told me he wasn't referrin' to any physical ailment o' mine. Efter closin' me eyes 'n' releasin' a subtle sigh me answerin' wi' a wee smile as glanced at 'im ower me shoulder, lockin' sincere gazes wi' 'im.

"I ken."

William shared my smile, but sadly, me soon followin' his example by castin' me eyes oan me lap. Me neist hearin' a splash o' water as he abandoned th' cloth intae th' basin, th' cot shiftin' under me as he turned aroond.

"All done."

William leant oan his knees, his eyes keekin' awa' modestly as I slipped me arms back intae th' shirt's sleeves, wance again suitably dressed me followin' his cue by sittin' side by side wi' 'im. Me measurin' at 'im for a moment in wonder as couldn't come to fathom why he'd seemed so odd juist a moment ago while doin' th' same to me, noo simply goupin' at th' deck below us contemplatively. But I then realized 'im must've been thinkin' aboot Elizabeth, his current visage explainin' itself as I sighed while turned me irises to size up th' cabin. Soon comin' to realize somethin' that should've occurred to me immediately, standin'.

"I'll go get mair water. We can't use this oan yer wounds", I informed 'im, aboot to lift th' basin but some water instead sloshed to th' floor as William's haun shot upward to grasp me forearm.

"I'm fine without. Thanks to McConaughey mine have close to subsided of all pain", he opposed, me meekly then juist sittin' back doon wi' a understandin' nod upoan witnessin' th' momentary awkwardness that he hadn't been able to hide from me. William straightenin' his posture afore he soon leveled a curious keek to me direction.

"How were your first weeks with your uncle? Undoubtedly they must've went by much more preferably than mine…" he queried, noo slightly amused as I deemed to catch his drift, recallin' somethin' he'd mentioned oan oor first day aboard.

"Aye, I didn't get chased by a clan o' cannibals or anythin' o' as excitin' sort", I responded, William chucklin' to 'imself quietly while buried his jaw intae his palm.

"There was nothing exciting about it. I was close to be eaten, thanks to their _chief_ …"

I frowned in confusion at William's resentful countenance that spoke o' a somewhat personal agenda behind it, 'im elaboratin' upoan seein' me baffled face.

"Jack. I was taken aboard a certain ship to an island where _the Black Pearl_ had been seen moored, and once I entered the jungle in search of the crew I was attacked by the villagers and taken straight to him. The cannibals regarded him as their god, and by what Gibbs told me were preparing to eat him as well."

"I wish they would've", I snorted lightly, William lettin' oot a laugh at me remark, where I was so dumbfounded that I didn't even mak' an attempt to earn further details. Nae fathomin' how in the world did that pirate manage to involve 'imself in such troublesome blunders as runnin' intae cannibalistic tribes 'n' makin' deals wi' cursed sea Captains, only to escape perfectly unscathed…

"So?" William asked again, keekin' up to me wi' a peedy tense smile noo as he tried to be sincere. "How did it go with him? Did you get along well with your uncle?"

I let me gaze fall as made an unsure tilt wi' me heid, thinkin' aboot his question 'n' how things had really been back at home afore me departure. Nae kennin' it even meself if I was to be truthful, thinkin' aboot me uncle makin' me rather doilt instead o' elated when one were rememberin' their dear relative. Uncel Cutler nae feelin' lik' that to me at all.

"It was streenge above anythin'", I admitted, bitin' me lower lip. "Efter maw died I thought Peter to be th' only relative I had left in th' world, 'n' to be suddenly thrust to live wi' a man ye don't ken but who declares 'imself as yer blood…It didn't feel right. Durin' those weeks uncle Cutler proved to be quite distant 'n' unconcerned man wi' no interest to other matters besides his business, so I didn't get many chances to get to ken 'im any better. But what I witnessed from th' sidelines by juist observin' 'im…it made me doubt how could such a blithe man to be a brother to me maw who was so gentle."

"At least you've taken on the right side of the family", William cut in, me eyes flickerin' up to 'im to see his mischievous half smile. Me liftin' me eyebrows at 'im.

"So I'm nae lik' me uncle, then?"

"I didn't mean that", William replied, regretful ower somethin' he'd wance said in th' heat o' emotions, but I shook me heid at 'im.

"It might've seemed that wey then, when I still hadn't seen any indications aboot me uncle's true nature …so yer words o' th' time were granted."

"You're nothing like him…but everything your mother was", William said, smile returnin' back intae his voice as I closed me eyes briefly. "Kind woman who always cared for the needs of others above hers."

"I so wish that to be true."

I recoiled then as felt William's fingers to entwine wi' mine for 'im to capture me haun, me shiftin' me quizzical eyes to 'im slowly efter takin' in th' abrupt gesture as he leaned a bit closer to me. Lockin' wonderin' gazes wi' me, his smile falterin' to a mere twitch o' his lips as he gouped at me seriously then. His irises soon risin' to notice th' haircomb o' his makin' in me hair, it causin' 'im to keek ever mair uneasy.

"Is everything good between us? I do not wish to be parted from your friendship any longer by any form of animosity."

"Aye", I agreed, noddin'. "All is guid."

William seemed relieved by me reply, 'im however appearin' to hesitate for a moment afore for me neist surprise he leant noo forward fully to embrace me. It takin' a moment for me to comprehend what he was doin' as I felt 'im sigh, settin' his jaw momentarily oan me shoulder.

"You will always be important to me, you know that right?"

One dejected squeeze o' a hert later I smiled at his words, naturally understandin' their true meanin' as made another nod, gently separatin' us from one another as faced 'im wi' a candid expression. Settin' me hauns oan his, afore slid 'em back oan me lap.

"O' coorse."

"Please, continue", William urged then efter a short pause, referrin' to th' initial subject that had wance again got lost in th' deviation o' th' topic. Me straightenin' me posture carefully as measured th' few furniture within th' room, soon breakin' intae a slight amused smile.

"It sure was th' life o' luxury. Jewels 'n' gowns o' unimaginable quantity, utter freedom o' a lady o' society, released o' all chores 'n' havin' everyone nod their heids at ye respectfully whenever ye daunered by, callin' ye _Miss Beckett_...Naw, none o' that was me. I wasn't born to be surrounded wi' such grandeur, so how could've it been expected for me to have gotten accustomed to maids suddenly fawnin' all ower me, lacin' me intae th' one enchantin' creations o' fashion after another? To have all those tutors me uncle had arranged to teach me how to eat, dress, walk 'n' speak although I awready mastered all those skills to go by…even to dance. 'N' all those stiflin' dinners when Governor Swann was forced to join us evenin' efter evenin' 'n' listen me uncle's insinuations…naw. It's all too owerhelmin' for me to face again. I'm but a simple servant lass who wasn't meant to become a lady…"

"But should you marry that Scotsman, you would also become a lady", William reminded, causin' me to stiffen as I'd forgotten all aboot Taran 'n' me betrothal to 'im. Or intended betrothal, as th' engagement was yet to be consummated by me consent, however th' simple thought o' it turnin' me slightly awkward again as William's eyes eventually rose to me in interest. "You're engaged?"

"He proposed. But I left afore I could give 'im me answer", I replied curtly, lettin' oot a deep sigh. Givin' William a chance to examine me 'n' see me havin' second thoughts, albeit th' last he'd asked me aboot me relationship wi' Taran I'd announced to practically jump at a chance to be wed wi' 'im.

"What made you hesitate?" he asked, in slight confusion as was expected, although he must've been very much aware o' th' true reason as was I. Me shakin' me heid.

"I ken I should marry 'im. But truth to be told I don't want to marry 'im. Because I don't luv 'im", I told 'im, th' truth I'd been aware all along since meetin' th' Scotsman 'n' beholdin' his evident interest in me that had led all th' wey to that evenin' at th' Swann manor. However even afore th' revelation o' me to have been gifted to 'im by me uncle, me comin' to realize that whatever it was that I had come to feel for Taran, it maist definitely wasn't luv. Nor strong enough attachment for me to be ready to give meself ower to 'im 'n' devote me whole life to 'im, wi'oot a guarantee that I would possibly become happy at some point. Naw, I might've lost th' luv o' me life to another, but I still wasn't goin' to marry someone who wouldn't mak' me even remotely as happy.

"You're right to say that. You shouldn't content yourself with someone who isn't able to give you the kind of happiness you deserve."

I realized that William was speakin' generally, but that statement took me aback by seemin' lik' he'd juist read it from me mind 'n' I keeked to 'im questionably, where he instead gazed elsewhere wi' a faint smile. Me noddin' in concur, fleetin' irritation takin' ower me as I thought back aboot me supposed fiancé.

"Further mair, I perhaps couldn't brin' meself to trust 'im enough any longer efter what he did wi' me uncle behind me back…bargainin' ower me haun in marriage in exchange for wealth 'n' resources bestowed directly to th' Company. So ye were at least partially right to warn me aboot 'im 'n' th' true nature o' his interests."

"What?" William breathed, astounded as his heid whipped to me direction, me watchin' 'im frown in disbelief. "Your uncle promised you to McTavish? What do you mean by that?"

"Taran had known me uncle long afore he even arrived to Port Royal", I specififed, stupefyin' William, 'til I noticed 'im stairt to turn ired. 'Im keekin' in front o' 'im wi' scornful eyes as listened to me recount o' th' events. "Uncle Cutler had sought both financial 'n' military support from Taran's clan that itself holds a great influence amongst th' other clans o' Scotland. In addition o' a brand new fleet o' 50 battleships he promised Taran share o' th' Company's profits 'n' a position in th' British Court, should his clan aid th' Company in th' endeavour o' erasin' piracy from th' face o' th' earth as weel as help it to enlarge to th' northern market wi' their connections. I was juist an endowment to seal th' deal atween 'em wance Taran came to Port Royal afore me uncle, abreast o' me identity to presumably check th' merchandise afore agreein' to th' Company's terms completely."

"He used you to make a deal with that Scotsman?" William questioned, appalled. "His own niece…Well now I'm definitely glad you're here instead of there, forced to be married to a man who hasn't but lied to you the moment he met you. I knew something wasn't right about him."

"Taran claimed to have grown fond o' me durin' those months he courted me, but when I found oot aboot his business relationship wi' me uncle juist afore I was told to be his future wife by agreement, I juist…panicked. I didn't ken what to think 'n' as I was all th' while mair worried aboot what would become o' ye 'n' Elizabeth I…I couldn't stay there. Face me uncle, or Taran. I felt so betrayed by 'em plannin' me future behind me back that I juist had to get awa'...for meself as weel as ye."

"Did you know that he was giving money to Peter? I visited him the day after McTavish saved you from his creditors and discovered a pouch of money from his room...one given to him by McTavish", William revealed efter a curt pause, shockin' me 'n' I faced 'im wi' a doubtful frown.

"What? What…How do ye ken th' money was given by Taran?"

"He gave me one as well after paying me a visit the night before the wedding. Bought a sword from me with it…the pouch the money was in had the same symbol on it as the one I found with Peter."

I was utterly nonplussed, nae seein' th' connection. "But why would he'd been payin' 'im? What for?"

"I don't know…not exactly."

"Then what is it ye suppose is th' cause?"

William was wheest for awhile, nae indeed sure 'imself but seemed to have some idea aboot th' reason behind th' secret exchange o' funds atween me suitor 'n' me brother. William lockin' serious gazes wi' me as he replied. "I think…that Peter had something to do with you two meeting on that street that evening. You after all were called away to take him home, and right after…"

"Ye're suggestin' me brother paid those men to attack me?" I stated, in dismay.

"It would explain why McTavish was there in time so conveniently to save you…to impress you."

"Naw…naw, that's nae true."

"Miranda…"

"No! Peter would ne'er do somethin' lik' that…he would…ne'er do that to me. Go plottin' behind me back lik' oor uncle. He wouldn't…."

There was a even longer pause in th' conversation when so stupefied by these abrupt facts concernin' Peter's affiliation wi' Taran (which was much closer from those fleetin' meetings thro' th' Company matters 'n' visits made at th' Swann manor than I'd assumed) I couldn't say anythin' mair to comment. Th' claim o' 'em to have together devised that incident at that alley for Taran to win ower me gratitude by swoopin' in to save me soundin' so ludicrous but equally devious as uncle Cutler's ploys, that for a moment it made me suspect who was I to trust from that moment oan. Nae understandin' why Peter would've agreed to play me lik' a gowk for th' sake o' nothin' but money…Soon me however decidin' nae to believe th' worst o' 'im. Aye, he'd changed to a mair different man this past year, but even so he was still me brother. So even if William was correct 'n' he'd received a payment from Taran to help 'im in gettin' intae me favor, I kenned he must've had his reasons for doin' it. Because what I kenned was that in naw circumstance would he have done it oot o' nothin' but consideration…I suppose.

"You don't have to marry him", William reassured then, bringin' th' fallen silence to an end, noo mair seriously but there was also assurity in his voice. Me lockin' hesitatin' gazes wi 'im 'n' saw 'im smile at me efter goupin' back at me silently. "Beckett may have pledged you for McTavish to claim, with the help of Peter or not, but you are not obligated to grant yourself to him. You can say no. It is your decision to make, not any of theirs."

I smiled back at 'im gently, however then simply turnin' me eyes awa' from 'im nae to let th' emotions get to me too much at th' face o' William's encouragement that made me but delighted. "Aye."

"How _did_ Peter take the news of your engagement?" William inquired then, thoughtful. "I expressed my suspicions about the Scotsman to him, but he didn't seem all that interested."

"Which ye think to prove 'im to have been schemin' th' betrothal right along wi' oor uncle 'n' Taran?" I asked incredulously, in th' end juist sighin'. "He didn't as much as raise his voice to question th' arrangement. Peter's been quite taken wi' uncle Cutler 'n' his enterprises, so I suppose he had also met Taran somewhere afore 'n' regarded me marriage to 'im as rational…"

"Did he?"

"William?" I asked in turn, puzzled by his countenance that had suddenly turned rather deadpan, 'im remainin' lost in thought for quite some time 'til he turned to me again wi' a heidshake. Efter examinin' me for a moment 'im abruptly offerin' me a playful smile as he rose to his feet, takin' me wi' 'im wance I spotted me haun to have still been in his this whole time. For me wonder us noo standin' face to face afore William inclined his heid at me as a means o' a challenge, measurin' me as he neist brought me to a dance pose.

"Dance with me."

"What?" I stated, bemused as was aboot to be led intae an evident waltz by William, 'im simply cockin' his heid amused at me astonishment.

"For old time's sake."

"William…" I stairted, feelin' a flicker o' joy to emerge among th' reluctance as tried to step awa' from 'im afore he could tak' hold o' me waist. Nae feelin' his suggestion to be actually a guid idea in a sense o' me tryin' to get some distance to 'im, 'im however nae seein' it in such wey.

"Come on, Miranda…Let's see what you picked up in those two weeks of dance lessons. Although when you're concerned I wouldn't wait for miracles to have happened", William said, wide grin spreadin' oan his lips due to th' indignation he undoubtedly could see to tak' ower me coupon at th' sound o' his teasin' remark. Me lettin' oot a freish irritated sigh 'til William surprised me by yankin' me straight back to 'im, his features turnin' a bit mair earnest then as he keeked intae me eyes. Takin me haun again persuasively. "Besides you owe me this dance."

I matched his goup for a few seconds as released another sigh, givin' in to his plea due to that jovial freish hint o' a smirk that he conjured upoan aspirin' to convince me to agree. Me in th' end allowin' 'im to wrap an arm aroond me, this time succeedin' in settin' it briefly oan me waist, as he brought me closer, keekin' rather victorious as he kenned me to luv dancin', but also hatin' it due to th' fact that I had ne'er been better than average in it. So to get to test me maist likely nae improved skills noo when he hadn't been able to have this dance at his weddin' seemed to amuse 'im mair than me annoyance, me levelin' a gentle leer at 'im.

"I'm still goin' to trample yer feet to mush for that."

I heard William to let oot a chuckle as we then took a turn durin' th' first steps, efter a brief objection o' me back upoan th' o' me right arm me placin' it behind his shoulder, lik' in any dance lettin' 'im take th' lead. Efter a couple o' minutes in o' oor quiet 'n' calm waltz me breakin' intae a smile.

"Ye've become better."

"I too was forced to take lessons."

"They paid aff."

I then came to remember somethin' that caused me to almost laugh oot lood, William however hearin' th' amused breath that had left me lips 'n' his heid turned towards me questionably, where I soon juist set me jaw oan his shoulder. Wearin'a wide smile. "Remember that time when we sneaked oot to go dancin' 'n' returned nae 'til it was dark?"

"Aye…I was afraid your mother would hit me on the head with a poker when we climbed to your room and found her sitting on your bed in wait for us…She didn't like me much back then, did she?"

We shared a hearty laugh as though back to that night many years ago, me still bein' able to remember me maw's taut visage when she'd caught us sneakin' inside th' manor in middle o' th' night, standin' in front o' us wi' th' said poker in her haun till her strict eyes had turned to William. 'Er shooin' 'im oot o' me room th' poker dangerously hoisted up in th' air afore givin' me an earful aboot decorum 'n' usage o' common sense. Threatenin' to reveal William's late visits to th' Governor if she would find 'im in me company in such an ungodly hour again…but what could've I done then? I was pure young 'n' so much in luv…

"Naw, William. Naw matter what she said or did to suggest otherwise, ye were always dear to 'er. 'N' she luved ye as much as Peter 'n' me to th' day she died."

I could feel William to nod, efter a brief woeful silence 'im respondin' a smile in his voice, me deterrin' a pained wince as his forearm pushed father to wrap aroond me lower back lightly.

"As I did her."

I wasn't given a chance to dedicate a moment o' sad reminiscence to maw, as I abruptly noticed meself to sway when efter even such a long absence I felt lightheaded again first time in an hour, haltin' in middle o' a pace taken to oor left 'n' brought a palm to me heid. William nevertheless nae havin' time to demand what was wrong as we were then both startled apart when we heard th' door o' th' cabin to open. Edward stridin' in but instantly stiffenin' at th' doorwey as his wonderin' eyes set ontae us, William 'n' I steppin' awa' from another as I drew me hauns aff his arms. Offerin' a smile to th' arrived man where he was measurin' th' pair o' us silently, th' odd keek oan his coupon turnin' me in turn baffled as he neist nodded at me quizzically. Tardily foldin' his ain arms.

"Everything alright in here?" he asked remarkably, comin' closer as cast a glance at th' water basin. Perhaps directin' a careful glance towards William but I wasn't sure as his attention was then fully oan me. "The wounds aren't causing ye trouble?"

William was aboot to respond to his question truthfully, but I hurried to answer afore he could reveal th' truth to Edward. Me hatin' to have to lie to 'im too, but lik' I earlier told ye I didn't want to hinder oor plans o' fleein' by lettin' 'em both compel me intae stayin', especially when I kenned Edward to demand it even mair fiercely if he were to learn th' true state o' me health.

"O' coorse. I'm feelin'much better noo, thanks to William", I reassured, exchangin' a brief smile wi' 'im, as Edward's calculatin' gaze moved from roamin' aboot me features (which I prayed nae to appear too feverish for 'im to pick it up, which however was mair than likely taken his experience in treatin' different inflictions) to 'im. His irises then again shiftin' from William to me a few times pensively 'til th' man made a nod, smirkin'.

"Good. We all need to be at our prime if we wish to stand a chance at escaping should some unforeseen developments complicate it…though I have a feeling these might make it a bit easier."

William 'n' I were surprised when Edward noo revealed a set o' keys from his clenched fist, neither o' 'em however bein' th' key to th' Dead Man's Chest, 'n' we keeked to 'im expectant. Edward jinglin' th' keys a wee 'til pushed 'em intae his pocket.

"I managed to swipe them from the First Mate…when ye go to the Captain's cabin for the key tonight I'll slip to the hold to retrieve each of us a weapon. It's no use running without means to protect ourselves if they wouldn't prove to allow us to leave benevolently."

"Agreed", William replied wi' a brisk nod, me followin' suite as me thoughts then instantly moved oan back to th' upcomin' night. Nae helpin' but feelin' a bit anxious, kennin' what Jones was capable o' should oor plan go askew 'n' either he or any o' his crewmen would catch us in th' act. As noo listened to th' two men to go thro' th' details in full me tellin' meself everythin' to go juist smoothly, in fact turnin' quite jovial then within as realized at this time th'morra us to be far from _th' Ducthman_ 'n' its accursed crew, in safety along wi' th' key.

* * *

We remained ducked within ' th' entryway to th' gun deck as Mr. Turner was th' first to emerge, checkin' th' main deck for th' possible guards 'til told us to wait for his signal wi' a nod. William, Edward 'n' I peekin' ower th' edge o' th' hatch as neist followed 'im to dauner across th' ship all th' wey to th' quarterdeck where th' current watch was lounchin' at his usual post. As planned Mr. Turner deceivin' 'im to have been ordered to tak' th' navigator's place at th' helm by Captain Jones, th' crewman facin' his fellow sailor in disbelief, his barnacle covered heid twitchin' to th' side juist slightly as he tilted it at th' arrived man. Snarlin' his response at 'im, 'til eventually moved aside efter a brief exchange o' tense gazes 'n' vanished below decks wance Mr. Turner had emphasized th' order to have come straight from their Captain. Us crouchin' oot o' sight as th' crewman ambled past us, me releasin' a relieved sigh as we saw 'im leave. Th' Helmsman seemed to ne'er sleep, so it would've been troublesome should Mr. Turner had nae been able to send 'im awa', because o' remainin' awake at all times it makin' 'im one o' th' maist attentive crewmembers aboard that could've brought oor plan to naught tonight.

Edward 'n' I glanced aboot th' ship to see was there any sign o' other approachin' crewmen when Mr. Turner settled 'imself to th' helm, beckonin' his heid at William to move oot. Me followin' right behind as all three o' us noo crept silently to sight, Edward 'n' I stairtin' to make oor wey towards th' flight o' stairs that would tak' us to th' lazarette, where William instantly darted towards th' Captain's quarters at th' ship's stern.

"Meet you here in five minutes", William whispered, glancin' towards th' longboat that we noticed his father to have stairted to prepare for us as I nodded in understandin', watchin' William to go to th' cabin door. Openin' it juist slightly when I was aboot to go efter Edward who had awready reached th' top o' th' stairs neist to th' vessel's bridge, but I was stopped in middle o' me dauner by Mr. Turner who abruptly signaled me to go back. Me frownin' a wee in bafflement 'til saw Edward to keek towards th' stern, wavin' at me wildly to retreat afore made 'imself scarce, me twirlin' aroond juist in time to see movement at th' left side o' th' ship that was comin' oor wey. Wi' momentarily widened eyes me seein' th' familiar shark heid to appear from th' dark 'n' dashed towards th' Captain's cabin, slippin' inside for th' bemusement o' William juist afore I got spotted by th' First Mate who apparently had decided go to Mr. Turner. Perhaps to demand why there had been a sudden change in th' guardin' duty, me returnin' William quizzical goup wi' a brief frown as he shook his heid at me, me beckonin' ootside.

"Maccus."

There was a fleetin' undertandin' oan William's coupon as he noo also could hear th' rasp o' th' First Mate's voice addressin' his father, me however ignorin' th' voices comin' from behind th' door as me attention was then immediately drawn to th' figure sittin' at th' other side o' th' isle we were standin' oan. Low snorin' emanatin' from th' back o' th' cabin as Captain Jones sat there asleep by th' impressive set o' organs we had been able to hear 'im play oan several occasion while workin'. Th' sight o' th' terrifyin' man even if asleep what else but causin' me to stiffen, me lettin' oot an unnerved breath as William turned to face me again. Bringin' a finger to his lips, which naturally was o' no avail when I wasn't so foolish as to announce oor presence to Jones by screamin' or anythin'.

"Quiet."

I narrowed me eyes a wee at his hushed prompt, kennin' perfectly weel that we couldn't wake Jones at any circumstance or it meant a ticket to th' brig 'n' eternal imprisonment wi'oot a consent or contract to serve needed. Me tiptoein' past 'im as stairted to approach th' asleep Captain from th' left side o' th' cabin wi' owerly careful steps (in fear o' havin' th' boards creak by every pace made to Jones' direction), William closin' in oan 'im from th' right, as I gave th' miscellaneous objects from candlesticks to books a brief glance. Notin' Jones to be a notable admirer o' theater, or at least he had been at some point o' his life that noo couldn't be all that much referred as such. Th' beautiful melody that we'd found to be playin' within th' room intensifyin' th' closer we got, noo so near that I identified th' source o' th' enchantin' music to come from a hert shaped music box that sat oan top o' th' organs. Opened as if to lull th' restless Captain to sleep, 'n' he did seem lik' wakin' up constantly every few minutes. Mutterin' to 'imself afore wance mair fallin' deeper intae his slumber, me cringin' every time I feared his eyes to snap open to catch us hoverin' aroond 'im as William 'n' I noo came to a halt neist to 'im. Me eyes keekin' up to 'im in fright as William accidentally managed to find a spot oan th' rottin' wood that creaked loudly when he set his foot oan his right, 'im lockin' gazes wi' me as I took a wee step back. Only to crash against a desk that I hadn't realized to be so close behind me, William frownin' at me in turn as we followed a stack o' papers to fall to th' floor. Us waitn' for a few seconds 'til we heard yet another deep exhale o' Jones' afore I knelt to gather th' sheets, discoverin 'em to be several drafts o' a play.

I returned th' papers back to their original place wi' a wonderin' countenance till me eyes noo shifted back to Jones, who was slouched forward in his chair, his fish lik' arms restin' in his lap where his jaw had fallen doon to his chest. His uneven breathin' comin' oot as deep gusts as William neist learned doonward gingerly to tak' a closer keek at 'im to mak' sure he was really asleep (provin' me nae to be th' only one whose hert was racin' for th' rush o' adrenaline), me attention momentarily drawin' to th' peculiar locket styled music box that had th' maist uncommon design to it. Decorated wi' nothin' but a shape o' a man's face molded oanto th' metal, me deterrin' an urge to brush me fingers ower it while briefly reflectin' upoan its origin, as noo bent doon meself to see th' spot where th' key was hidden. William levelin' a warnin' keek at me as I lifted a tentative haun to move aside his coat a tad, only to find that th' key was unreachable because o' those nasty tentacles that guarded th' wey inside th' cache within th' Captain's chest. Coverin' it completely 'n' unablin' us to reach for th' key by haun, us exchangin' a chagrined keek 'til I watched William to glance to his right, snatchin' a quill from a nearby ink container.

I pressed a startled haun oan me lips to prevent me from cryin' oot as Abruptly Jones' clawed haun jerked to th' side, me vaultin' back to avoid to be hit to me stomach as clashed wi' th' desk yet again. Th' snort that erupted Jones lips then causin' William to flinch in turn as I met his gaze in fright, closin' me eyes curtly as we were wance mair saved from bein' discovered. Th' Captain nae stirrin awake from his sleep as William proceeded by raisin' th' quill, very slowly inchin' closer to th' asleep Jones efter he'd taken a stave to his other haun. Cleverly but also quite daringly reachin' 'em both towards th' tentacles to move th' squirmin' appendages oot o' th' wey, his eyebrows wrinklin' in concentration as he eventually managed to reveal th' hole. Both o' us seein' th' silhouette o' th' key amongst th' tentacles that wrapped aroond William's utensils as I brought me haun forth again, navigatin' me fingers thro' th' icky limbs to crane 'em to tak' hold o' th' key. But afore I succeeded in recoverin' it William glanced doon at th' cloth that was peekin' from me pocket, it takin' a moment for me to catch up wi' his thoughts as slid th' drawin' oot. Understandin' when William's irises flickered from th' key to th' cloth efter lockin' significant gazes wi' me, me pullin' me haun back to roll up th' cloth to place it in th' key's place.

But it was then when one o' th' tentacles let go o' th' quill 'n' slid doon ontae th' keys o' th' organ, th' rumblin' sound o' th' instrument breakin' th' silence 'n' echoed in th' wee cabin. Me cringin' awa' from Jones as his slumber was naturally disturbed by th' abrupt noise, William stiffenin' to follow wi' a shocked goup th' Captain's heid jerked back 'n' forth in threat o' awakenin'. His knee bumpin' against th' organ so that th' music box was budged from its place, th' music endin' when I juist barely managed to catch th' locket afore it crashed ontae th' floor 'n' woke th' Captain completely. William sendin' me a startled keek as I hurried to open th' musix box 'n' placed it back ontae th' organ juist as Jones' eyes popped open halfwey to fixate ontae th' locket. Me holdin' back me breath 'n' shiftin' me concerned eyes doon to William who was noo in th' line o' Jones sight where I'd succeeded in leapin' behind th' Captain's chair, however regardless o' me fear Jones nae even noticin' William's presence as efter a brief moment o' listenin' to th' melody I'd heard 'im play 'imself many times his eyes closed again. One oppressive moment later us hearin' th' reassurin' snore o' his efter his heid had flopped back doon, William closin' his eyes in relief where I let oot th' breath I'd been holdin' for th' past minute or so. Me instantly resumin' to me previous position 'n' courageously reached towards Jones' chest, wigglin' th' bundle in me haun a bit 'til th' tentacles indeed wrapped aroond it as me free haun was carefully pullin' th' key apart from their hold. Me makin' a half smile wi' William as soon th' key detached from its stash 'n' I straightened, us seein' th' tentacles to pull th' replacement deep back intae Jones chest, as William released th' tentacles from th' utensils to step back 'imself. Us lockin' gazes wi' a deep sigh, 'til I saw William to tip his heid wi' a delighted smirk. We got it.

I'd ne'er felt so relieved than when we were standin' oan _th' Dutchman's_ deck again, oot o' Captain Jones' cabin that durin' those brief minutes we'd spent inside had felt as guid as a prison cell we'd been at risk to end up in. Me wrappin' me fingers aroond th' key William had trusted in me care as followed 'im to th' dinghy Mr. Turner had heaved ower by th' vessel's gunwale efter seemingly succeedin' in sendin' th' First Mate aff wi' a sufficient pretext to give 'im th' time to complete his part o' th' plan. Th' risen fog givin' us th' needed edge to act wi'oot anyone noticin'. Me attention however remainin' at th' key for awhile, as I did stop momentarily to turn it in me hauns, weighin' it in disbelief. I still couldn't believe us to have gotten it, especially when we'd been one too loud breath awa' from wakin' Jones 'n' havin' 'im find us sneakin' aboot his quarters. While wearin' a slight smile noo me trailin' William past th' capstan, who headed straight to his father, his attention aroused by oor approachin' steps 'n' he twirled aroond a haun oan th' hilt o' his weapon in case it was some o' th' crewmen approachin'. 'Im 'n' William facin' one another where I unwrapped a rope from me wrist 'n' instead o' usin' it to its usual purpose o' tyin' me hair, me threadin' it thro' to key. Makin' it wearable 'n' therefore harder to lose, listenin' to th' two men strike up a conversation as placed th' key aroond me neck.

"Now get yourselves to land and stay there", Mr. Turner told his son, me keekin' up to th' man to see 'im hand a knife to William. 'Im acceptin' it wi' an understadin' nod, 'til I could sense 'im to turn rather reluctant to do what we had agreed oan this mornin' when it was his father who demanded th' same. 'Im keekin' up to his father in confusion, apparently quizzical aboot his clear intention to stay aboard _th' Dutchman_. Mr. Turner exchangin' a short goup wi' 'im till his eyes were cast doon in chagrin. "It was always in my blood to die at sea…but it was not a fate I ever wanted for you."

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself either."

I sighed in compassion at William's tense voice as watched 'im noo to unsheathe th' rusted knife wi' a regretful countenance, clearly hesitatin' to abandon his father, when I could tell 'im to feel guilty aboot havin' played a part in doomin' Mr. Turner in service o' Jones by breakin' th' curse o' th' Aztec gold wi' his blood. Wi' their blood, which made it even harder for William to meet wi' his father's eyes then for a moment. Me hert goin' oot to 'im, as even if I had nae come to be as fond o' his father as I was o' 'im, I kenned how much it must've required from William to comply to his father's plead o' leavin' noo when he'd had 'im back in his life for th' first time in years, even as a forever cursed member o' a soul ferryin' crew o' a fabled ship.

"I…I could say that I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating…But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will", Mr. Turner answered efter searchin' for suitable words to express his regret in that wee time they had, strivin' to relieve William's guilty conscience wi' his delivery that spoke o' his ain responsibility to his actions in which William had no part wi' any o' his ain. His eyes but sincere when they took in William's features, this time me agreein' wi' 'im 'n' even smilin' at th' older man thankfully, as I then saw Edward to appear from th' direction o' th' command bridge. Carryin' a couple o' bags as weel as th' said weapons in his person as he halted, glancin' at his vicinity afore dared to cross th' deck to join us. Handin' me a cutlass 'n' one o' th' bags as William replied then wi' somewhat distressed voice efter his father urged 'im to climb th' boat upoan Edward's arrival.

"They'll know you helped us."

"What more could they do to me?" Mr. Turner remarked with a laugh, smilin' at William confidently, where his gaze was cast doon in freish hesitation. Me thinkin' aboot reachin' oot a haun to tak' hold o' his arm, but William's abrupt act o' straightenin' his back prevented me. Me followin' wi' Edward how he raised th' presented knife remarkably, bringin' it atween 'im 'n' his father 'til keeked intae his eyes but determined.

"I take this with a promise", he said, surprisin' me 'n' I examined his silhouette when his goup wi' his father lasted wi'oot breakin', William liftin' his jaw to stress his followin' words. "I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you and not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you…I promise."

They exchanged a candid gaze, where mine fell from William in pity. Me sighin' at his words, sceptical. So in addition to Elizabeth, he noo took upoan 'imself to save his father from this ship? I didn't find much hope in his promise nor could brin' meself to believe in it, but I then remembered William's undisputed luv for his father that hadn't diminished even by th' passed years, 'n' undertood me to say exactly th' same thing if it were me father standin' there in front o' me. Unable to follow me 'n' make up for th' time we'd lost while apart, havin' to be forced to separate again perhaps forever this time. So I sympathized wi' 'im, 'nae blamin' 'im for havin' faith in that promise. If we would only find th' Chest, then perhaps…

But it was then when I came to remember somethin' th' crewman in th' brig had mentioned aboot Jones hert 'n' th' Chest, th' melancholy o' witnessin' William's difficult goodbye wi' Mr. Turner noo turnin' to plain wonder as I thought aboot th' crewmember 'n' what he'd said. Me train o' thought however breakin' as I saw William neist brush past his father wi'oot a word mair, goin' ower to th' longboat 'n' stairted to haul it doon to th' water. Edward followin' suite 'n' joinin' William efter shakin' brief grateful hauns wi' Mr. Turner, th' man in question noo turnin' to me as I approached. Smilin' at 'im politely wi' an ackowledgin' nod.

"Goodbye Mr. Turner."

"I wish you well."

Wi' another nod I also then passed 'im to go to th' rail, havin' nae to aid me companions to lower th' boat as th' two strong men were awready close to ready. Me threadin' th' bag ower me heid as I followed Edward to secure th' dinghy to th' cordage 'til William was th' first to climb doon by th' ladder Edward had brought along from th' hold. 'Im waitin' till I had heaved meself to th' ladders afore handed th' rest o' th' weapons 'n' th' second bag to me. Me droppin' em to awaitin' William afore settlin' to th' boat meself, Edward followin' but a couple o' seconds behind 'n' reeled in th' rope Mr. Turner unfastened th' moment we all were in th' dinghy. Me takin' hold o' th' oar to separate us from _th' Dutchman_ 's hull as William's eyes were directed up to his father for th' last time, his clear pain o' leavin' hurtin' me, me claimin' th' other oar as weel durin' his brief daze. Wishin' to give 'im some time to think as turned aroond, to see Mr. Turner wave us farewell as I dipped th' oars intae th' water, takin' th' first stroke (for th' first time in me life thankful that I'd spent all those summer days rowin' aboot th' coast o' Port Royal wi' Elizabeth 'n' me brother in oor childhood even at th' risk o' drownin'.) Us barely hearin' Mr. Turner's voice as it sent a whisper efter oor retreatin' forms.

"Be safe you three."

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **timorous = shy, skuddy = naked, peedy = small, hurl = lift, gey/pure = very,** **maw= mum/mother, afore= before, hert= heart, aye= yes, , wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, claes=clothes, aboot= about, streenge= strange, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, stairt= start, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, wheesht= quiet, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, doilt=confused, thro'= through, ne'er= never, naw= no, th'morra= tomorrow, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, greet= cry, qowk= fool/daft etc, glaikit= stupid, 'ere= here, aff =off, goup =stare, luv = love**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Entry 18

**Entry 18**

We spent th' whole night rowin' in turns, tryin' to get as far awa' from _th' Dutchman_ as possible till we'd tired oorselves oot to th' point o' exhaustion, forced to take some respose at th' first hours o' th' mornin'. Th' rest o' th' early efternoon passin' in each o' us dozin' aff every noo 'n' then when th' heat got th' better o' us 'n' th' few striken conversations ceased. In all that time efter fleein' _th' Dutchman_ us nae seein' a single glimpse o' land anywhere, Mr. Turner's warnin' o' remainin' at sea longer than necessary occupyin' all o' a oor thoughts at times, even we weren't quite sure what he'd meant wi' it. But I simply regarded it as an urge to get oorselves awa' from th' ocean that was in Jones' control, makin' it easy for 'im to track us doon wance he discovered th' key to be missin'.

Me whole body felt heavy as I levered meself to a sittin position, th' feelin' o' th' rail o' th' longboat pressin' to th' back o' me neck durin' me short rest yet to show signs o' fadin' a few hours later when we were still caught in an halcyon. Sittin' under th' direct sunlight havin' such an prominent effect to all o' us that Edward had seen fit to lighten th' mood wi' a jest aboot cabin fever, me truly nae laughin' at that as at times me brain seemed utterly scrambled, added to th' fact that we had to keep th' momentum goin' by rowin' long distances sedulously. Th' lack o' wind makin' th' hing even harder by offerin' no relief to th' swelter that was th' Caribbean climate, me wounds nae likin' th' sweat that streamed doon me back. Th' possession o' th' key feelin' noo rather insignificant taken that we were stuck at th' open ocean wi' no sense o' direction nor knowledge when we would come upoan a ship or if we were really lucky, sturdy ground to have oor feet upoan. I was gradually stairtin' to have enough o' th' life at sea 'n' missed home, th' only place I'd ever felt safe…although I wondered would it be at all safe to any o' us noo, which would've made it but cruel if th' occasional winds would by time guide us back to Port Royal. Th' last place we wanted to end up. But should that have happened I might've as weel laughed at th' folly o' th' world 'n' it's twisted sense o' humor.

"Are ye really goin' to kill Jones wance we find th' Chest, William?"

William's heid snapped to me direction when me voice pierced thro' his reverie, 'im turnin' his eyes from th' sky to tak' in me questionable mien. Efter but a brief surprise 'im only noddin' seriously, his countenance nae leavin' any doubt in me mind aboot that.

"Aye. I promised my father to save him."

"I understand that, but I'm nae so sure aboot doin' it thro' killin' a man. Even if th' person in question is as vile as Jones", I protested gently, levelin' a coaxin' keek intae William's eyes, but he brushed me concern aff by gazin' awa'.

"If you're afraid of me voluntarily choosing to become a murderer to fulfil my promise, don't. There are some things that we can't steer clear of in life, and Jones' means little to me if I can use it to free my father from his pledge. There's no other way to do it."

"There's always another wey to do things, naw matter th' nature", I argued, momentarily taken aback by th' lack o' empathy William had expressed while ootright admittin' to be plottin' to murder Jones in cold blood, which didn't sound somethin' he would say that readily wi'oot a trace o' indecision. Me measurin' 'im in confusion, as what he was plannin' was in fact amiss, even if Jones would deserve to have his hert pierced for all th' misery he'd imposed to others in his life. But nae by William's haun. "Th' crewman in th' brig warned us aboot th' hert, forbade us to bring damage to it. Don't ye think that might mak' yer plan worth reconsiderin'?"

O' coorse William remembered what th' elderly crewmember had said aboot th' Dead Man's Chest. However decidin' nae to give it much thought as was so focused oan keepin' his promise to his father that any fact aside th' one that regarded th' stabbin' o' Jones hert noo seemed insignificant to 'im, 'im nae takin' intae any account me impugn o' his future intentions, as juist directed his attention back to th' blue sky above us.

"Right after he himself instructed us to use the key to open the chest and stab the heart. He said nothing worth considering that would change my mind."

I sighed at his indifferent response, naturally understandin' his means which he used to convince 'imself o' th' justification o' his actions regardin' their end, which I could noo see 'im to accomplice at all cost. Although I didn't quite agree wi' his willingness to kill to rescue Mr. Turner, me then simply castin' me eyes doon resigned. Kennin' none o' me words to be able to persuade 'im intae doin' what I deemed as right. It wa aboot his father efter all…

"As long as ye remember yer father nae to be th' only one ye need to concern yerself wi'."

I could see William to turn his heid to me direction as I closed me eyes, nae feelin' at all better from last evenin', me wishin' to juist lay doon at th' bottom o' th' dinghy 'n'...

"A ship... I see a ship."

Me heid jerked upward from me palm, me twirlin' aroond due to Edward's abrupt notice, at first nae spottin' th' said vessel when all I could see at th' horizon was th' glarin' glimmer o' th' blue. But efter but a few seconds I as weel saw th' tiny dark speck that had appeared oot o' nowhere, me delighted utterance causin' William to straighten from his prone position somewhat alarmed. Th' thought o' it to be _th' Dutchman_ nae even occurin' to me as I'd been juist so glad to hear for us to be perhaps awready rescued wi'oot havin' to drift aboot for days wi' naw provisions to live by. Th' farawa' silhouette o' th' ship growin' bigger rapidly as th' wind picked up again, blowin' heidwind to us but pillowin' th' sails o' that ship 'n' granted it a few knots o' extra speed to reach us faster. Edward peerin' against th' sun to see what type o' vessel it was, me notin' 'im to lift his eyebrows in slight relief.

"We're in luck. It's a merchant vessel flying British colors."

Immediately efter hearin that it was William who noo took hold o' th' oars, bringin' us aboot in a record time 'n' stairted to steer oor wee dinghy towards th' ship that was luckily headin' straight oor wey. Efter five minutes o' furious rowin' th' vessel had doubled its size in oor eyes 'n' Edward 'n' I hoisted oor arms up to wake th' crew's attention. William's voice joinin' oors as all o' us soon were wavin' at th' ship fervently, William abandonin' th' oars 'n' followin' oor cue so eagerly that I saw th' sculls to actually fall owerboard intae th' sea. Edward as weel glancin' ower his shoulder in time to see th' oars to get bogged doon th' minute William let go o' 'em, me givin' 'im a brief surprised smile in middle o' me shoutin' as watched 'im to draw his sword which he then used to send signals to th' crewmen as th' sunlight reflected from th' steel o' th' blade. All o' us lettin' oot a relieved breath as efter a moment we could see people to gather to th' gunwale, one o' 'em a spyglass in haun till we saw 'im to turn aroond, pointin' towards oor boat. Th' faint cry that reached even to oor lugs settin' th' crew in motion, 'n' soon th' vessel had changed course juist slightly to glide right neist to us. Me smilin' up at th' heavens thankfully wance oor boat was abeam wi' th' graceful merchantman named _Edinburgh Trader_ (which I then realized to be one o' th' ships that had its port o' registry at Port Royal), 'n' a line was tossed doon to us to secure oor dinghy. Ladders followin' soon efter 'n' all three o' us eagerly clambered up th' ship's hull wi'oot a moment o' hesitation, feel o' security returnin' wance we were standin' oan th' deck o' an actual ship again, 'n' nae havin' to spend a single minute mair in that splint o' a boat that hadn't felt at all safe means o' transport while runnin' awa' from a terrifyin' powerhoose such as _th' Flyin' Dutchman._

We were instantly brought to th' Captain efter oor somewhat vague answers to th' crew's questions aboot 'em findin' us in middle o' th' ocean in but a mere dinghy hadn't satisfied 'em. Oor somewhat circumspect explanations aboot a pirate attack only we survived from wakin' th' crew's suspicions even they didn't express it. Me bein' able to tell oor oan th' spot improvised story nae to convince 'em enough, as there was no smoke in any compass point to tell o' an occurred battle, nor had they heard any pirate vessel to be prowlin' in that area o' th' popular tradin' route. As said th' crew however nae voicin' oot their doubts as th' First Mate led us to Captain Bellamy's cabin, followed by th' ship's Quartermaster 'n' Bursar, who along wi' th' Captain proceeded by stairtin' to goup at us contemplatively efter th' necessary introductions had been made 'n' Edward, William 'n' I were sittin' oan a peedy couch placed to th' other side o' th' Captain's quarters. Th' men oan me side decidin' to doon their goblets o' offered refreshments wi' one big gulp where I was satisfied to savor th' water in wee portions, Captain Bellamy's jaw risin' as he noo took us in one by one.

"It's a strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open water…I hear your ship was raided by pirates on your way to Cayman Islands?"

"Aye…they caught us by surprise one hundred miles away from Nueva Gerona and resiliently pursued us for two weeks, until they finally attacked our ship about 25 miles from where we are now", Edward answered, gey cogently as locked serious gazes wi' th' listenin' men. "The devils sunk her and slaughtered each and every one of us…only we managed to take one of the boats and fled before the pirates were ready with their looting."

"What were you shipping?" Captain Bellamy inquired, tiltin' his heid in interest efter ponderin' ower Edward's tale which went together wi' what his men had awready told 'im.

"Gold and silks. We had been tasked to deliver the cargo to the Governor of Cayman Islands, when the previous vessel appointed to this task had been assaulted and eventually chased to Nueva Gerona on the brink of capsizing. It were the same miscreants who gained on us upon departure after undoubtedly learning about the cargo to have changed ship", Edward specified, shakin' his heid in frustration as keeked doon. Doin' perfect job in me opinion, as if I didn't ken th' true events that had brought us aboard this merchant vessel I would've believed his every word, delivered wi' such sincerity 'n' withheld anger that it nae only seemed but keeked real when he scowled at th' surroundin' walls.

"And it was a Royal vessel that you served aboard?" th' Captain questioned, me eyes flickerin' to 'im as noticed 'im noo to direct a rather long goup at me afore his unsure irises examined William 'n' Edward. "Because what confuses me is your lack of proper attire, should you have indeed come from a Navy vessel carrying such a valuable shipment."

"We were forced to hide 'n' discard any outer traits that would've risked us gettin' recognized by th' pirates upoan th' attack…By th' aid o' oor disguises we succeeded in slippin' past th' rovers in th' ongoin' commotion 'n' claimed th' longboat in th' nick o' time", I explained, hurryin' to support Edward's narrative wi' me ain, William hurlin' hardly detectable amused eyebrows upoan hearin' Edward's followin' remark when th' three men in front o' us were noo all eyein' at me in utter bafflement. Lik' all men afore 'em nae understandin' what I'd been doin' aboard a Royal vessel, or aboard a ship altogether.

"Miss. Brighton is the daughter of the late Captain. She joined the voyage under the permission of her father, and was supposed to accompany us to Cuba, where she was meant to meet with her mother, Lady Brighton. Sister of Lord Charlesborough, who owns several plantations throughout the island."

I was sure I should've appeared hertbroken then, but I accommodated by castin' miserable eyes doon to me hauns. Lettin' oot a sniff lik' utterance as pretended to be in mournin', at th' sound o' this alleged revelation me earnin' a reverent bow from th' men. Me soon returnin' it wi' a polite smile as straightened me posture, beckonin' to William 'n' Edward. "Lieutenant Hastings and Admiral Keaton were most courageous while saving me from those bloodthirsty brutes, and I am ever in your debt gentlemen for rescuing us from the sea. Who knows how long we would've been adrift before seeing any spot of land."

"The pleasure was all ours, my lady", Captain Bellamy replied as tipped his hat at me, momentarily puzzled by th' disappearance o' me accent, but didn't hink muckle o' it then. Me seein' from th' corner o' me eye William to actually enjoy this wee charade me 'n' Edward were puttin' oan to avoid any obtrusive questions we'd seen wiser nae to answer to save us from bein' perhaps locked intae th' brig again as deranged. William inclinin' his hied slightly at his apparent alias, as I nudged his leg wi' me boot. Signalin' 'im to play along.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can", William spoke up then, puttin' awa' his goblet as Captain Bellamy's serious countenance noo turned back to wonderin', 'im facin' William wi' a quizzical exchange o' goups.

"And what are we running from? Did you not say the pirates to have pillaged your ship and stolen all the valuables? What would they want from you?"

"Their Captain recognized the name of Brighton, and thus his daughter's as well. It's highly likely they'll wish to catch up to her in hopes of acquiring handsome ransom money by taking her as a hostage", William elaborated, hidin' his smile behind th' cup that he brought back to his lips. Me deterrin' an urge to sigh at both o' 'em…Oor wee white lie was stairtin' to get oot o haun...

Afore Captain Bellamy had a chance to respond William's attention was abruptly directed to somethin' he spotted at th' other side o' th' cabin, 'im straightenin' a bit as I saw 'im to mak' a doubtful frown afore for me surprise he stood 'n' marched across th' room. Abandonin' th' goblet this time ontae th' writin' desk as I followed suite by standin', seein' 'im to be noo claspin' a gey familiar keekin' dress in his hauns that had been draped oan a nearby chair. Edward's eyes shiftin' atween me 'n' William questionably wance we both recognized th' detailed embroidery 'n' th' delicate pleatin' o' th' gown, us exchangin' a shocked glance afore William turned aroond slowly.

"This dress…where did you get it?" he asked, in astonishment, bemusin' th' three men as his eyes rose to roam aboot their coupons in wonder. Me ain attention remainin' fixated at Elizabeth's weddin' gown in dismay as Captain Bellamy replied.

"It was found aboard this ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate."

"That's foolish", William stated, half to 'imself as he eyed at th' dress wance mair, his mind tardily wrappin' aroond th' fact why Elizabeth's dress could've gotten aboard a ship so far awa' from Port Royal, as he touched th' silky fabric gently. Me turnin' me eyes awa' at th' sight o' th' wee smile that rose oan his lips then when he could smell th' remnants o' 'er perfume (or so I imagined by that blissful face oan his coupon) as I instead fell intae me ain flabbergasted thoughts for a moment. Had Elizabeth escaped th' Fort 'n' boarded this ship as a stowaway? To what end would she…but then naturally it hit me, me turnin' a bit dejected as I realized 'er to have simply done exactly what I did several weeks ago efter escapin' th' dungeons. Come efter William to find 'im.

"The dress brought good fortune. The spirit told us to pull in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of profit there", th' Purser cut in then efter a short silence, me eyes snappin' up to goup at is back at th' mention o' Tortuga, where William didn't react. Simply smilin' in fleetin' amusement as he soon turned aroond, keekin' at th' men inquisitively where th' Captain' exchanged a remarkable glance wi' his two men upoan realizin' for th' Purser to have possibly talked oot o' turn noo in th' presence o' th' two "men from th' Royal Navy".

"Off the books, of course", he corrected, nae to appear to have indulged in any real illegalities, but o' coorse either William or Edward didn't paid any heed to th' made confession aboot them engagin' in illegal business at a pirate port.

"I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there", William stated, bypassin' th' sailors' remarks as faced th' Captain, 'im frownin' in confusion upoan nae followin' why th' young man was so interested aboot some members o' his crew that might've stayed behind at th' pirate island.

"Why do you ask?"

"Captain!"

All o' us turned to keek towards th' stairs that led to th' Captain's quarters when one o' th' deckhauns ran doon th' steps in haste. Haltin' in middle o' th staircase to level an urgent keek at his Captain, who turned aroond. Us watchin' th' sailor to beckon towards th' deck.

"A ship has been spotted, sir."

"Colors?"

"She isn't flying any."

"Blimey", I heard Edward mutter under his breath, his eyes findin' mine as I froze oan me spot in fright, only one ship springin' to me mind that could've been spotted at oor vicinity wi'oot a flag in sight to ease th' identification. William's eyes visitin' us afore he also turned to goup at th' arrived sailor grimly, Captain Bellamy instead facin' us quizzically.

"Pirates?" he breathed, somewhat frightful as if askin' us whether this ship belonged to th' same marauders we'd lied to have supposedly attacked us afore that day. Me releasin' a fretful breath as kenned th' maist likely truth to be much worse than any common pirate vessel wishin' to blow us intae bits wi' its cannons, me haun findin' itself upoan th' key that felt lik' burnin' me skin noo when th' thought o' Jones to have found us had been conjured. Me followin' William to push past th' crewmen 'n' th' Captain to reach th' stairs efter tossin' Elizabeth's dress aside, Edward 'n' me wastin' naw time in wallowin' in oor surprise as were swift to trail efter 'im at th' sound o' his forebodin' words.

"Or worse."

I raced oot o' th' Captain's cabin, stumblin' up th' steps afore popped up to th' deck. Whippin' me heid all aroond me to see where th' detected vessel was, chagrined groan escapin' me lips as I neist spotted th' ship meself at oor stern 'n' realized it to indeed be _th' Flyin' Dutchman_. Fear stairtin' to creep intae me as I gouped at th' blasted ship that efter all hadn't been all that much behind us, wi' her remarkable size 'n' speed closin' th' distance o' half a day's heidstairt wi' ease. Especially when their Captain was driven by grave fury due to th' discovery o' oor ruse 'n' escape wi' his property, as weel as his desire to obtain th' Chest back. As even if th' claim o' us to be in possession o' his hert had been but a flagrant lie, who kenned how prepared Jones was to risk o' me to have perhaps told th' truth aboot th' Chest. Which I hadn't obviously, 'n' th' thought made me even mair frightened as I halted in middle o' th' deck, simply goupin' at th' fluyt that loomed ominously at th' nae so distant horizon, ready to chase efter us. Me barely noticin' William to climb up to th' main mast as Edward came by me side while wearin' a severe frown.

"Trying to run from a mighty vessel like that was a long shot after all", he remarked, his hint o' sarcasm however nae helpin' me mood that had abandoned all sense o' relief, me shakin' me heid at oor predicament as William's voice neist identified th' incomin' ship to th' rest o' th' people oan board who were also peerin' at th' vessel in wonder. Th' risen commotion endin' intae a shocked silence wance th' majority o' th' crew recognized th' name, but didn't believe William's words as th' truth. Me glancin' up to 'im in distress.

"What are we supposed to do noo?"

Th' answer to me wonder came as a violent 'n' all too familiar tug that then brought _th'_ _Edinburgh Trader_ to a standstill, th' powerful jolt shudderin' th' whole vessel 'n' causin' everyone aboard to lose their footin'. People tumblin' oan one another 'n' against th' ship's gunwale as abruptly welled up waves neist crashed against th' ship's hull. Horror causin' me hert to stop as th' vessel wobbled 'n' groaned under us juist lik' last time I'd found meself from this dreadful situation that stilled me blood for unspeakable terror, me keekin' at Edward in panic. Us both realizin' there to be naw ordinary explanation to what had juist happened but only th' terrible one that sprung intae oor minds. Th' crewmembers runnin' to th' rails to tak' a keek what we'd been stuck to so tightly, in utter dismay due to th' fact that we were in middle o' th' ocean where no reefs were supposed to lurk close to th' surface, yet unaware o' th' much worse truth stalkin' us 'til Captain Bellamy joined his men by th' gunwale. Me 'n' Edward's attention shiftin' to 'em due to th' sound o' th' Captain's voice stairtin' to shout oot orders.

"Ye fools, get away from there!" Edward roared, risin' to his feet 'n' vaultin' forward to yank th' oblivious crewmen to safety, but for naw avail. Me momentarily petrified form jumpin' intae action wance we then behold one o' those same tentacles to strike. Swoopin' oot o' th' ocean to take hold o' th' Captain afore draggin' 'im intae th' water in a blink o' an eye, frightened breath leavin' me lips as I yanked me cutlass from me belt, seein' me hauns to shake so much that I wasn't sure would I be able to use me weapon in a moment's time when th' creature would attack th' ship. Me nae believin' this to me happenin' again, albeit when I thought aboot this ootcome later oan I realized it to have been only logical, but we'd been so keen oan reachin' land that we'd forgotten all aboot th' real threat I noo understood Mr. Turner to have referred to while urgin' us to steer clear o' th' sea. Th' sea creature under Jones' command that had noo found us.

"Randa, the grates!" Edward exclaimed then, wakin' me attention 'n' I shifted me eyes from th' poor Captain we all noo saw to emerge from th' ocean for a second 'til he was pulled back to drown by th' Kraken. Th' Captain's horrorstruck screams causin' th' crew's composure to fail wance all those who'd recognized Jones' ship's name noo understood th' real danger we were in, goin' intae a frenzy 'n' stairtin' to run aboot th' vessel in complete panic as th' warnin' tolls o' th' bell drove 'em to leave th' gunwale. Some recoverin' weapons where others were content to goup at th' sea aroond us to see where th' neist attack would come, me however clearin' me heid from th' creepin' dread as saw Edward beckon to oor feet. Adrenaline kickin' in wance I saw th' limited number o' spears 'n' other weapons that had been stored under th' grate we were standin' oan as a precaution should th' merchant vessel be caught by a surprise by pirates for example. Th' beast preparin' to assault us being far worse force to reckon wi', while aware o' that me then instantly tryin'to locate somethin' to break th' lock wi' that we noo noticed to keep th' weapons oot o' wrong hauns when Edward had tried to yank th' grate open. Me frantic eyes finally focusin' oan a man who was runnin' towards us an axe in his haun, me snatchin' it from 'im afore he could run aff towards th' prow o' th vessel 'n' heaved it above me heid. Edward jumpin' backwards in haste nae to be hit by me as wi'oot a thought I brought th' axe doon ontae th' lock, missin' more than wance, me directin' panicked glances ower th' ship's rails as noo noticed mair tentacles to stairt to emerge from th' sea 'n' crawl aboard to lunge at us. Wi' a couple o' mair swings me managin' to smash th' sturdy lock enough for Edward to rip it apart afore pullin' th' grate open, us along wi' several crewmen chargin' forth to fill oor hauns wi' weapons 'til twirled aroond to face th' upcomin' threat wi' widened, terror filled eyes. Edward swingin' th' axe wi' a frustrated grunt as took a stance, grimacin' at th' springy tentacles that he could all too weel remember to have lacerated his ain ship as one o' 'em curled upward in front o' us, waitin'. Us duckin' as in th' neist moment all those several limbs plunged doon upoan th' awaitin' crew, nae even th' spears nor other weapons slowin' th' creature doon as in but a few seconds it was wreakin' similar havor aboard th' merchant vessel. Wrappin' aroond every man it could find afore hauled 'em intae th' sea to die.

I gey quickly found meself doin' th' exact same thing as last time while forced to fend against this beast, slashin' me sword all aroond to try to keep th' tentacles at bay, runnin' haphazardly in search o' cover while dodgin' th' prowlin' monster's arms that sought to chase us all doon mercilessly. This creature showin' no mercy as it wrapped its tentacles all aroond th' masts 'n' th' ship's deck to uncover every single hidin' crewman that didn't face th' terror o' its attack heid oan, me lettin' oot freish shocked cry as one o' th' tentacles noo plunged right in front o' me to capture th' Quartermaster who was runnin' to me direction, chased by it. Me haltin' in fright as then saw another tentacle to be crawlin' to me wey in fast pace, me juist barely managin' to dive 'n' jump thro' it wance it attempted to entrail me. Me shoulder however cashin' against th' spingy meat o' th' Kraken 'n' I tumbled onto th' deck. Rollin' a few meters forward efter makin' a somersault in th' air, stiffenin' when another tentacle whooshed ower me wance I landed oan me back, me ignorin' th' biting pain o' it as a certain voice then caught me attention. Me scramblin' to a half sittin' position while turnin' aroond to see th' Bursar to be joggin' towards th' gunwale, cradlin' Elizabeth's wedding gown in his arms while meandered past th' roamin' tentacles, for me bemusement runnin' straight to his death as screamed at th' beast lik' a madman.

"Here it is, take it!"

I cringed back to lean against th' mast momentarily as saw Edward (whom I'd swiftly lost in th' ensued mayhem) to jump at th' man juist in time afore he was captured by th' Kraken, savin' 'im. Me watchin' th' golden dress to float aboot th' air 'til it eventually ended up in th' water efter it was stuck to one unfortunate sailor's heid wance he met wi' th' misfortune o' gettin' caught. Even I felt th' same paralysin' fear as th' last time when th' horrified shrieks 'n' pistol fire filled th' air, me noo gatherin' all me courage to neist exert forward to stab me sword intae th' passin' tentacle that changed direction when me sword ram thro' it. Breath o' shock eruptin' me geggy as in a split o' a second it made a spin in th' air 'n' darted towards me along th' deck. Me however then spottin' Edward again who appeared behind th' mast 'n' landed his axe straight oan top o' th' tentacle. Me collapsin' oanto th' deck to in turn avoid th' broad blade, pursin' me lips slightly for disgust as I could feel somethin' slimy (which I assumed to be th' creature's blood) smear oan me coupon wance Edward sliced thro' th' tip o' th' tentacle. It however naw detachin nor stoppin', but retreatin' enough for me to tak' Edward's extended haun afore we raced across th' deck, only to halt when a portentous snappin' sound comin' form above us claimed oor attention. Me liftin' me eyes to see William who was still standin' at th' mast, but whom noo was balancin' oan top o' th' sail beam that was currently crashin' doon along wi' th' whole mast efter one o' th' ragin' tentacles had wrapped aroond it. Th' Kraken severin' it in two lik' aboard _th' Cornucopia_ , brief sense o' terror aboot his safety passin' when Edward's arm jerked me backwards as we had to escape th' fallin' mast, 'n' two tentacles that along wi' th' one that had taken doon th' mast were makin' their wey towards us. Me only seein' William's fallin' form then slide across th' sail o' th' main mast as turned aroond.

"Back! Go back!" Edward shouted, me instantly doin' as told as felt 'im shove me back towards th' stern, however me advancement comin' to a swift halt as in middle o' me run I collided wi' one o' th' merchant vessel's crewmen. Givin' th' Kraken a chance to upperhaun me, me lettin' oot a scream as I was instantly hoisted in th' air 'n' tipped upside doon for a moment. Th' tentacle wrapped aroond me legs nae relentin' as I furiously tried to wiggle meself free, failin' to cut th' slimy limb that held me captive. Efter a few seconds o' twirlin' aboot in th' air me losin' all knowledge where th' sky 'n' th' deck were as me disoriented eyes couldn't focus oan anythin'. Addin' only to me terror as I finally managed to imbed me cutlass intae th' tentacle wance it slithered higher, noo drapin' aroond me torso. When me previous attempt to skewer th' creature's arm had no effect me slashin' at th' tentacle frantically. In me rush o' emotions borderin' from pure fear to anger me even bypassin' th' fact that should I fall freely oanto th' deck noo it would kill me, in me panic me nae thinkin' straight but focused only in fightin' back afore that thing would drag me intae th' sea wi' th' rest o' th' poor souls awready defeated. Me refusin' to face such a terrifyin' death, but regardless o' me fright fueled determination me nae succeedin' in forcin' th' Kraken to release me. Only managin'to have th' creature let me go high above th' main mast, 'til efter a few seconds o' free fall, I was caught by another one. Th' abrupt spin thro' th' air robbin' me o' me weapon that got torn from me haun while it was still jabbed intae th' Kraken, noo weaponless 'n' helpless me resultin' in just cryin' for help as was heaved thro' th' air wance mair. Me nails diggin' intae th' soft flesh o' th' beast as I could feel a series o' bullets to whiz past me in an attempt to wound th' Kraken, th' scream that erupted form me geggy however comin' to an abrupt end when I felt somethin' to wrap aroond me right arm. Me eyes flashin' to th' side in dismay to see William who apparently had climbed up to stand oan th' main mast 'n' stayed there (luckily for me), me realizin' to be held back by but his arm, as another one neist lunged forth to grab me. It belongin' to Edward who wi' a heave o' air arrived upoan th' sail beam juist in time, their strength however provin' too weak against th' Kraken as I saw 'em grimace in pain as their arms protested against th' brute force o' th' beast. Me screamin' at 'em to let go, 'til Edward's other haun let go o' me quickly to draw th' axe from his belt, wi' frantic hauns me catchin' it as he tossed it ower to me. Me instantly skelpin' th' tentacle wi' it as William's sword thrust intae th' limb as weel, me frownin' as th' third poorly aimed hit made wi' me wrong haun caused th' axe to slip juist enough to cut thro' me shirt. Me nevertheless ignorin' th' bleedin' ulcer as released a relieved cry when by some miracle th' creature let me go me 'n' William's arm immediately hauled me up ontae th' sailbeam, bringin' me against 'im as wi' ragged breath I watched th' tentacle to retreat. Only to wrap aroond th' mast we sought shelter from, oor eyes fallin' to tak' in th' chaos o' th' main deck, th' survivors pokin' 'n' shootin' th' lurkin' tentacles wi' numerous spears 'n' swords that suddenly for some reason paused above 'em. Nae attackin'.

All three o' us then flinched as a pair o' largest tentacles yet suddenly pushed oot o' th' sea, reachin' as high as th' mast we were standin' oan, gallons o' water drippin' doon ontae th' terrified crewmen whose resistance disappeared 'n' turned intae dread when they were petrified to goup at th' thick appendages that were slowly crashin' doon towards 'em. Me eyes widenin' wance I saw several others to take hold o' _Edinburgh Trader's_ hull, us bein' able to juist watch as th' tentacles finally squashed th' awaitin' men below who didn't make it oot o th' wey by slammin' oanto th' deck efter tearin' doon th' remains o' th' survived sails 'n' whatnot, coilin' aroond th' ship to make their finishin' move. Edward 'n' I hurryin' to follow William's cue by grabbin' th' cordage as th' Kraken bent th' vessel forcefully 'til in th' followin' second it gave in. Th' last o' th' alive crewmembers flyin' in th' air wi' th' cargo, afore soon slidin' to their eventual death as th' creature bit thro' th' ships remains while tightenin' its hold aroond th' vessel. Us bein' careful nae to tip ower 'n' fall straight intae th' jaws that lik' afore appeared from th' swirl o' water. Th' Kraken stairtin' to drag th' ship under th' waves when th' last alive men had been swallowed by either th' ocean or th' beast below us, th' only mast still standin' noo creakin' unpleasantly. Th' worn wood groanin' under oor feet 'n' for th' followin' fright o' us all it then stairted to break, William's arm wrappin' aroond me waist juist as th' mast was aboot to plunge intae th' sea. Me stretchin' oot a swift haun for Edward, but upoan takin' it his feet slipped oan th' wet sail beam 'n' he commenced to fall, takin' me wi' 'im. William bein' unable to prevent us from plummetin' heidlong even I could feel his haun scrabblin' mine, it honestly happenin' so fast that I didn't even register it till I found meself crashin' intae th' water. Huge surge pushin' against me instantly as th' sinkin' ship created subsurface tidal wave that sent me intae a fierce twirl in th' shifty current, me spinnin' aboot disoriented for some time, prayin' nae to be crushed by th' heavy hull o' th' ship or any o' th' other refuse swirlin' aroond me.

While swervin' uncontrollably wi'oot any sense o' direction me hauns fumbled blindly to find somethin' to hold ontae, to stop th' spinnin' 'n' get back to th' surface afore I'd be drawn too deep, juist as th' familiar panic o' bein' underwater was aboot to tak' ower finally me fingers landin' oan somethin' solid. Me instantly latchin' ontae th' object that I then found to be movin' rapidly, doonward or upward I didn't have th' faintest idea, only wishin' it nae to be th' Kraken jaws that I was goin'. Nae helpin' but havin' some water in me lungs as couldn't hold back th' inhale when they ran oot o' oxygen. Luckily me discoverin' to soon rise to th' surface, me breathin' in some mair water as I was momentarily submerged again when th' apparent part o' th' mast I was floatin' oan popped up 'n' doon for awhile. Me scramblin' to bring meself higher ontae th' broken mast afore I would drown, coughin' me lungs sore, th' seawater causin' me back to burst intae flames. Me leanin' me heid momentarily oanto th' study wood as allowed meself to rest for a bit, me eyes then risin' to tak' in th' _Edinburgh Trader'_ s stern that was swiftly vanishin' below along wi' Kraken's tentacles. Mair refuse 'n' barrels wellin' up along wi' th' remains o' th' vessel, me frownin' at th' numerous bodies I saw floatin' aboot aroond me as wi' a fretful lurch o' me hert I levered meself higher, gazin' aroond me.

"Edward! William!"

Anywhere I keeked I couldn't find 'em, me fear stairtin' to turn intae desperation when all I could see were th' corpses o' th' deceased crewmen, naw William's nor Edward's voice respondin' to me when I kept callin' oot to 'em. Me eventually slouchin' against th' mast, in defeat, worried. They couldn't have drowned, so where were they? Why didn't I see 'em anywhere, even they'd been juist wi' me afore th' collapse o' th' mast that had sent us all fallin' intae th' sea?

It was then when I spotted a longboat, a true longboat at th' other side o' th' wrecked ship, hope liftin' its heid in me as I reckoned Edward 'n' William to have swum ower to it to safety. Me risin' up to wave me arm at 'em, screamin' at 'em to return wance I realized th' men to be rowin' awa' from th' sinkin' ship. Even I could hear 'em shout at one another, 'em however bein' too far to detect me raspy voice from such a distance, freish flicker o' hopelessness causin' me to plop back doon in exhaustion. Me neist however shudderin' as I witnessed one o' Kraken's tentacles to rise from th' water although I'd reckoned th' beast to have retreated noo that it had successfully scuttled th' vessel. Th' men standin' nae chance in fleein' when th' tentacle landed oan their tiny dinghy, nae allowin' 'em to escape, which caused me to haul meself to sit oan top o' th' mast to get oot o' th' water that noo suddenly felt even mair appallin' than usually. Me intentions however havin' no time to be fulfilled as I then was startled wance _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ abruptly burst oot o' th' sea nae far from me, no doubt comin' to oversee th' work o' Jones' creature. Immediately efter beholdin' th' ship to arrive I in th' end slipped back intae th' water. Watchin' th' fluyt to glide to th' scene o' th' shipwreck, me lettin' oot a nervous breath as spotted Jones at th' gunwale, gazin' at th' devastation to undoubtedly locate th' bodies o' th' thieves he'd originally meant to intercept by siccin' his beast at th' merchant vessel. Efter noticin' his men to claim th' miraculously survived crewmen from th' ocean 'n' takin' 'em aboard, me takin' in deep breath 'n' laid sideways oan top o' th' mast, swallowin' me dread as pushed me heid underwater to avoid o' bein' discovered alive 'n' taken to Jones (th' key still in me possession, me thankin' god it hadn't detached from me neck in th' ruckus). Me assumin' an immobile position as let th' water dandle me, pretendin' to be dead for as long as _th' Dutchman_ would've passed me 'n' it was safe to move again.

But efter but a brief moment o' stairtin' to count to hundred to calm meself, I was scared to death when I was grabbed 'n' pulled completely back intae th' ocean. Me havin' naw time to cry oot in shock as was instantly turned aroond 'n' had a haun pressed ontae me lips, me frownin' at th' sight o' Edward in dismay who was goupin' back at me grimly. Bringin' me doon so that oor heids remained hidden behind th' mast, 'im noddin' doon at th' water.

"Follow me."

"I can't swim!" I huffed in declaim, takin' hold o' his shoulder wi' a startled jerk, as he instead directed a swift keek at th' approachin' ship 'til met me dead serious eyes. Sighin' as for th' first time ever I saw 'im roll his eyes at me, however nae tryin' to sound rude as he answered 'n' took me haun securely.

"Of course ye don't. Ye seem to lack in all the basic skills of a seafearer considerably, so why should I be surprised…"

I gently leered at 'im briefly 'til agreed to dive under th' mast wi' 'im upoan realizin' us to be caught wi' th' rest o' th' survivors if we didn't hide. Us remainin' concealed under th' mast for a while afore we continued swimmin' towards _th' Dutchman_ , although occupied by a crew we least wanted to sail wi' ever again, th' fluyt provin' as oor only option to save oorselves from endin' up stranded in middle o' nothing again, wi'oot as much as a dinghy this time. Me however feelin' but reluctant to board th' ship when I still had no idea where William was or what had become o' 'im, me however refusin' to believe 'im to have been taken doon wi' th' ship. William was nae dead, I kenned it, he couldn't be. He was too much o' a hero at hert to let 'imself be killed in a danger such as this efter survivin' a skirmish wi' a cursed pirate crew 'n' a brush in wi' a cannibalistic tribe among other things. 'N' besides, I was sure to have been able to sense should somethin' have been amiss wi' 'im…Which is why regardless o' what me reason might've insisted, I kenned in me hert that he was sure to be awright, therefore acceptin' Edward's haun as it stretched doon to lift me oot o' th' water efter he'd been th' first to climb aboard.

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **hurl = lift, gey/pure = very** **, afore= before, hert= heart, aye= yes, , wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, keek= look, ower= over, aboot= about, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, lik'= like, stairt= start, awa' = away, wey = way, wi'oot = without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, thro'= through, ne'er= never, naw= no, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, aff =off, goup =stare, ourselves = ourselves,** **hing** **= task, peedy = small, muckle = much, deckhauns = deckhands, heistairt = headstart, skelp = hit, awright = alright, atween = between**


	19. Entry 19

**Entry 19**

"If you keep leering at him like that she's bound to notice."

I glanced up at Norrington briefly before motioned him to lift the mirror he was holding higher, bringing the razor I'd previously acquired from Gibbs to the top side of my right cheek. My passing look at him however being enough for the former Commodore to read my thoughts, or so he assumed by that self-righteous half smirk that had formed on his lips when his eyes visited Elizabeth's sitting form at the stairs, before they resumed to follow me shaving. Me lifting my eyebrows at him before also shifted my head just a bit to send another miffed gleek at Sparrow, who had done nothing during these past two days than wheedled at Elizabeth constantly, regardless of all my efforts to keep him away by spending most of my own time with her. On the positive side finding our relationship to have become notably closer if not utterly renewed, her taking great comfort from my company and in fact seeking it voluntarily without me needing to always offer it, convincing me that she couldn't have not been aware of my feelings when she'd so eagerly spent so much time with me exclusively aboard this ship. For this reason Sparrow's relentless hovering around her making me but enraged, the pirate doing the exact the same thing now; sitting next to the pensive Elizabeth with an alluring smile before offering her a bottle of rum. Me quirking my eyebrows this time in admiration as saw her to bring it to her lips without hesitation, handling the drink quite well upon taking quite a large nip. A fleeting enamored smile rising on my lips when I was once more reminded of the ravishing verity that Elizabeth was no average woman to be in love with.

"…That you have feelings for her", Norrington elaborated once I didn't comment on his remark, either now giving me no cause to react other way than tilting my head to the right to finish the shaving of my left cheek. Me swapping the razor to my other hand.

"My love for Elizabeth has never been a secret", I answered, sweeping the blade across my skin briskly until adjusted the mirror, Norrington holding back an annoyed eye-roll as I beckoned him to lift it again. It perpetually starting to drop as his attention was directed elsewhere from his appointed task. "I'd in fact be but pleased should she notice, if she already hasn't. I suppose I cannot hide it any longer how much she means to me."

"You mean now when she's engaged to be married to another man?" Norrington pointed out wryly, me exchanging a deadpan look with him before concentrated back to other matters aside his vexingly insightful countenance. "And should she have been made aware by your recent address, do you think she pays any heed to you at all in such sense?"

Norrington's sceptical query caused me to pause, albeit the man was starting to irritate me again with his resumed mockery etched behaviour, me simply straightening my posture as turned my head around to have a better look at my jaw. Brushing a fleeting hand over my cheeks to find them smooth enough as nodded Norrington to get rid of the mirror, him in fact throwing it overboard for the vexation of Gibbs who had walked over to us once witnessing me to have finished. The man shaking his head at Norrington as received the razor back from me.

"That was Captain's mirror."

"By the look of him he doesn't seem to have much use for such niceties", I stated after leveling a measuring glance at Sparrow, the First Mate inclining his head with another nonplussed shake of it, until left us to return the razor back to Sparrow's cabin. Me resisting the temptation to let it slip to the pirate that his most trusted man had given me clear access to his personal belongings behind his back.

"Elizabeth knows I care for her deeply, and there's a bond between us unlike any other. She will come to understand what she feels for me in return has changed in strides since our meeting at Tortuga."

As if to emphasize my point we then saw Elizabeth to turn her head to our direction after spotting us watching her from the gunwale, tender smile rising on her lips which I returned when she locked gazes with me. Norrington's irises flickering between me and Elizabeth to measure us, until he then leant back in wonder.

"In two day's time? You consider yourself adept enough to have captivated her in such a short while?"

"You should know better than anyone to what lengths I can go while faced with a challenge, James."

Norrington tipped his head in concur, me holding back a smile as like before could see my casual way of addressing him to irritate him when for so long he'd been accustomed to be dutifully spoken to with a title and most of all without the impudence to use his given name. Him thinking about my answer before nodding towards Sparrow who'd managed to obtain Elizabeth's undivided attention again. "Then it seems you have quite the competition in winning her over."

I snorted, smirking as saw Elizabeth to direct an indignant look at Sparrow due to something he'd just presented her with by the look of his expectant expression, me folding my arms curiously as watched her now to stand on her feet and stride away from the puzzled pirate with a quite outraged visage. The slight scowl she then sent at the man over her shoulder causing me to let out an amused laugh, when she responded to him heatedly once Sparrow followed after her. Knowing that she'd visibly demonstrated increased reluctance to be around Sparrow since yesterday morning, therefore not the least worried.

"Sparrow's not worth considering competition", I replied tersely, narrowing my eyes in disgust as saw Sparrow to take a sniff at his soiled clothing before grinning, going after Elizabeth who was now ignoring him.

"Oh?" Norrington sneered, looking to me questionably. "Well I beg to differ, as to my eyes he seems more than determined with his advances, whether or not her willingness to accept them will show signs of growing since yesterday, or should she come to embrace yours… Although both of you have seemed to forget the only reason she is on this ship. The reason you more than clearly pointed out to me during our previous conversation."

"Neither Will or Sparrow will be an impediment that I cannot deal with", I answered indifferently, making sure my momentarily welled up irritation not to show in my voice as I took brief amusement from Norrington's obviously jealous delivery, smiling to myself confidently. It intriguing Norrington enough for him to lean forward in interest, but a ghost of that incredulous smile of his left.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have something neither of them possess to eventually win over _her_ advances."

Norrington was baffled by my response but I bypassed his quizzical mien while pushed a hand into my jacket pocket, to feel the knife as well as the silky bundle I'd been carrying with me since leaving Port Royal for the first time close to a year ago. Me deciding now to be the perfect time to use it to not only get Sparrow to back off from Elizabeth, but to prove the former Commodore wrong. My fingers pushing through the fabric to touch the precious metal of the chain as I felt satisfaction to envelope me, thinking about the undeniable advantage I had to both Will and Sparrow in acquiring Elizabeth's affection. The truth being that from the three of us I'd known her since our infancy, having spent all my life around her and sharing it with hers in a form of several together spent afternoons and midnight mischiefs, all conducted under the mutual awareness of our unwavering devotion to one another which I knew to have changed to more than mere friendship during the most recent years. Her decision to marry Will still not giving me any reason to doubt there not to have been any romantic feelings between us, because I'd many times been face to face with them. Was it only a smile or a look of hers, there always had been something special between us that conjured up that heartfelt fondness to her countenance whenever we'd been alone, the last two days only supporting the fact that she was attracted to me greatly. Just refused to admit it, very much like she declined to acknowledge the appeal that Sparrow appeared to have on her since embarking. Therefore only encouraged by her efforts to keep the miscreant at bay me realizing this to be the right time to make sure how her heart truly felt.

Elizabeth confronted Sparrow, asking him a question while adopted a stern visage. Sparrow's however turning rather uncomfortable, and I could only assume the smart girl to have made another direct question concerning either our precarious destination or the thing that was supposed to take us there. Either way the pirate's expression being worth seeing as he somewhat cowered a bit in front of Elizabeth, her challenging him with her stare as continued. Me perking up my ears to hear them to be indeed talking about the compass.

"Good luck to you then…or should you not need it as you say, happy hunting", Norrington remarked, the man being far from amused he aspired to sound, while matched my stare with a sniding smile. Me simply mirroring it as dismissed him from my company with a nod, my attention soon shifting back to Sparrow and Elizabeth as something I heard her say raised my immediate interest, her voice assertive.

"You and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing", she mused, looking into Sparrow's eyes remarkably where the pirate reacted by flashing an amused smirk at her. Ignoring Elizabeth's laconism with a flick of his hand as strutted along the deck.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by", Sparrow announced pejoratively, not seeing any mind in Elizabeth's suggestion and neither did I. Me simply snorting at her way overly estimated assessment of the man's character as followed Elizabeth to go after the pirate, determined to make her point.

"You'll have a chance to do something… courageous", she told him, joining him by the ship's railing and offered him a jovial smile to claim his attention back from the ocean blue. "And when you do, you'll discover something…That you're a good man."

"Please", I retorted, to myself obviously even I wanted to laugh at Elizabeth's misguided remark. Sparrow surprisingly seeing eye to eye with me on this one as he made a self-assured grin.

"All evidence to the contrary, love."

"Oh, I have faith in you", Elizabeth replied sweetly after a light laugh, me frowning at the change in her tone a little, as watched her to twirl around while even wearing a smile that was slightly alluring. Looking up to the pirate inquisitively as tipped her head to the side, towards Sparrow.

"You want to know why?"

"Do tell, deary."

I felt that same familiar rush of anger as I followed Elizabeth to stare at Sparrow with eyes that now were downright seductive, her action of clearly trying to entice the pirate for a reason utterly unknown to me in fact shocking me, until my dismay was replaced with effusive jealousy. Me hating the way Sparrow's smugness was all whisked away by a single look of allurement, him taking the bait and turning to look at Elizabeth once his cocky smirk had been switched to distinctly tantalized expression.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it", Elizabeth revealed softly, leaning closer with every word that left her lips then, until they were curved up into a smile that caused the pirate to stiffen. Her eyeing at Sparrow once more from close range, teasing him, where I had to do everything for not to dart across the deck and drag that accursed buccaneer away from her. "…a chance to be admired and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist…You're going to want to know, what it tastes like."

"I do want to know what it tastes like", Sparrow admitted. Utterly beguiled, and once I watched him turn around to face Elizabeth while still pressed so close to her, his eyes riveted to her lips, my hand squeezed around the necklace in my pocket as I turned tempestuous. Filling with desire to shove the pirate overboard if he dared to lean even an inch closer, me in fact taking a riled step forward when saw him to lift a hand to brush his fingers along Elizabeth's jaw. My hard stare turning into a death glare that I wished to kill Sparrow right where he stood, partly stupefied when I saw Elizabeth to only encourage the pirate's advances by not recoiling at the touch like she'd done many times before. For a moment me thinking her to allow the miscreant to kiss her, but released a relieved sigh instead when she in the seemed to think better of it. Or someone did.

"But since you're a good man, I know you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor", she mused at Sparrow with a husky voice, the pirate preparing to land his lips on hers, but suddenly his attention was drawn to his palm that was about to set behind Elizabeth's neck to bring her closer. My anger abating a little when I saw him to make a sudden startled frown, his confusingly spooked eyes remaining fixated at his hand for a while until he closed the palm into a hasty fist. Gazing towards the sea a nervous half grimace taking over his features, Elizabeth opening her eyes and leant back a bit to examine Sparrow, her making a reverent nod upon his decision to pay heed to what she'd just said. But it didn't seem to me quite entirely that she wouldn't have wished the pirate to live up to his delinquent mannerisms, at least by the way I then saw her eye at him. A bit out of breath even.

"I'm proud of you Jack."

I observed with hard eyes as Sparrow inclined his head oddly as if to nod, him then baffling both me and Elizabeth by spluttering something witless about a jar that he needed out of context, instantly after scurrying off towards his cabin rather skittish while clasped onto that closed fist o' his like it was about to devour him. Elizabeth peering after him with quirked eyebrows, until I saw a small smile to curve up the corners of her mouth, that small twitch of her lips being the last straw and shattering my composure. Me marching over to her now consciously distraught, Elizabeth facing me in dismay as I settled myself in front of her so that I blocked her visual contact to the Captain's quarters.

"What are you doing?" I accosted, not as vehemently as I felt, but made sure she took notice of my indignation as looked into her eyes in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked, her so clueless question causing an irritated flicker to arise amongst the stirring, scornful emotions as I shook my head at her ignorance.

"Are you honestly going to pretend as if everyone didn't see you flirting at Sparrow just now?" I remarked, snorting as eyed at Elizabeth in disbelief. "You practically urged him to kiss you with those coquettish smiles you kept endowing him with."

"I was not!" Elizabeth breathed in shock, squinting at me. "I'm not some Tortuga harlot who can be seduced by a single blink of his eye, yet alone allow myself to be!"

"Right. Because it seemed to be completely other way around form where I was standing", I retorted, frowning. Elizabeth pausing at the sound of my words and turned even a bit awkward, gasping.

"You were watching us?"

"Oh yes. And now wish for the opposite."

"It was nothing, Peter", Elizabeth assured, me not believing her a bit as kept my serious eyes focused on her. My stare making her uncomfortable and I could tell she wasn't completely honest to me, whether she was that to herself either when she continued. "I just needed to make sure my trust in him was not misplaced."

"My batting your eyes at him and fawning over him like a Tortuga harlot?" I questioned, letting out an incredulous, joyless laugh. "Yes, now I see you to have not even enjoyed it at all. Teasing him."

"I did not!" Elizabeth exclaimed with widened eyes, matching my stare sincerely, but that flicker of an emotion that I'd witnessed briefly once her irises had been locked with Sparrow's told me otherwise, angering me.

"Are you attracted to him? Is that what this is?" I asked, wanting the truth now that Norrington's insinuations about Elizabeth and Sparrow had indeed been proven more worth to consider. Her simply shaking her head at me in denial, eventually her managing to soothe my suspicions, but not entirely removing them.

"Of course I'm not! I was just using him. To see whether he was a man worth of my trust or not", she told me, peering towards the cabin as I placed a hand on the gunwale. Shaking my head.

"And was he? Because what I saw was a clear temptation to take you up on your persistent wooing."

"Peter, please…I love Will", Elizabeth said with a sigh, the mention of Will feeling like a stab in my heart and an enraging one at that. Me releasing a heavy breath myself as gazed away in curt frustration to calm down, after a short while looking down at her again.

"I just don't want you to involve yourself with a man like Sparrow", I told her, leveling an earnest gaze at her as took her hands. Smoothing them slightly as cast my softened eyes momentarily to the deck. "I don't trust him, and think that neither should you too much. Especially not let yourself to be allured by him, or give him any encouragement to try."

"I won't. I trust Jack yes, but only in the matter of finding the Chest and saving Will, as I would never let myself fall for him. All I feel for Jack is respect…and friendship."

Even the word friendship had been too much for me to tolerate, but I then nodded at her in understanding. "As long as you know with what kind of a man you're really dealing with."

Elizabeth acknowledged my worry with a nod herself, her then however giving me one of those breathtaking smiles before placed a kiss on my cheek, sweeping a gentle hand over my left arm. "Thank you for watching out for me."

"When would I not? You would've after all already died for falling off a longboat and locking yourself into the pantry had I not been there to save you…So it feels like an obligation to keep an eye out for you to make sure you don't bring unecessary harm to yourself."

Elizabeth smiled at me on the brink of laughing, me returning her smile as widely, until for her following confusion I next produced the silky bundle from my pocket. Her ogling at it curiously as I lifted it for her to see, my amused smile turning but tender then as my eyes lingered on her lovely, wonder filled visage.

"I have something to give you."

I unfolded the necklace from its coverage, causing Elizabeth to let out an astonished breath as her eyes widened, fixating onto the stunning diamond that I'd waited a long time to present her with. Her admiring the revealed jewel in disbelief, taking in its perfection and unimaginable size unlike I reckoned her to have ever seen in her life before this moment, her lifting a careful hand to touch the necklace utterly mesmerized by its beauty. Causing me to smile again in gratification as that was the exact reaction I had hoped to adduce with my gift, me now taking the necklace in my hand as returned the cloth into my pocket. Clasping the diamond around Elizabeth's neck for her dismay, her irises shifting from me to the gem and back in a loss of words. It taking a long moment before she was able to speak, me only smiling at the glee that I then saw take over her features.

"Peter, I…I don't know what to say. It's gorgeous. Where did you get this? You didn't buy this, did you?"

"Just something I picked up while thinking about you", I replied ambiguously, intentionally trying to sound a bit sappy to leave a more impactful impression on her. Her letting out a half a laugh as gazed down at the diamond again, perplexed smile playing on her lips, where I glanced at the pirates at our vicinity. "I realize this is not the most ideal time to bring it forth, taken that we're surrounded by cutthroats and thieves, but I've been carrying it around for some time now and decided to take this chance to assign it to its intended owner."

"Thank you…is it a wedding gift?"

"No. I was supposed to endow it to you the day of Sparrow's hanging, but since you announced your engagement with Will, I haven't got the chance to part from it…" I answered, not showing my irritation as simply smiled at Elizabeth with a shrug. Casting my softened gaze down to the jewel before it locked back with Elizabeth's delighted eyes, to see her to sigh after a short dithering silence. Her removing the diamond and trying to hand it back to me, me frowning a bit in assumed bafflement, though within felt but triumphant. Whether or not she would accept the diamond from me, its effect had already worked its magic and Elizabeth was once again eyeing at me with those bewitching eyes that spoke of greater emotion than gratitude you feel to a friend. Me knowing it in my heart that then jumped for joy that even if for a single moment my gift had caused her to regard me differently, I'd already won.

"Well, it's beyond beautiful of course. But Peter, I cannot accept this. It's too much", she said with a headshake, smiling at me apologetically although her irises did constantly fall down to stare at the glistening jewel. Me simply retaliating by closing her hand around the necklace before her palm was enveloped with mine, me squeezing it as replied persuasively.

"I have little use for it, so you might as well take it off my hands. After all it suits you much more than it ever would me."

"What of Miranda? I'm sure she would be overjoyed to receive such a marvelous gift from her own brother…Especially if it is she who's getting married shortly in the future."

"It is _you_ I want to give the diamond to, Elizabeth. Only you."

I could see Elizabeth's hesitation when she stared back at me, is such a daze that she hadn't even noticed me to have leaned closer to her when I reclaimed the necklace from her hand, slowly returning it back around her neck as locked gazes with her. Letting out a light sigh before dared to crane downward enough to place a kiss on her cheek this time. Just by the corner of her mouth, lingering my lips on her skin for a couple of seconds more as I felt her stiffen for surprise, me however breaking into a smile as soon felt her to relax again. Me separating from her as felt her hand to rise to my shoulder, me looking into her eyes again as placed two fingers on the diamond before slipped it under her shirt's collar.

"Take it as an indication of how much I care for you", I said, with slightly hushed voice that spoke of nothing but that very same affection I felt for her and which now had me filled to the rims. Me almost not being able to hold back an urge to claim her lips here and there, but found such restraint to be for naught. Elizabeth letting out a long sigh as she examined me for a while, not cringing away when I started to lean in again subtly. The shadow of a smile I saw to appear on her lips but encouraging me to continue, my hand sliding up her arm and all the way to her own shoulder without her even taking notice of it.

"So, are we on the right course?" I questioned, smirking at her as next beckoned to the compass. Elizabeth breaking free of my stare and the mutual reverie that had formed between us, as took the compass in her hand. Opening the lid, me inching even closer to take a look at the spinning needle, my brows raised suggestively. Two could play this game… "So? Is there a single quiver to be detected?"

Elizabeth's smile widened as her eyes darted up to me in amusement, me this time returning her stare but seriously as closed the compass while clasped my hand around hers, Elizabeth releasing a shaky breath as her attention was now riveted to me only. Unable to resist.

"Peter…"

I snapped my head up riled as the sudden cry of the man stationed up in the crow's nest ruined the moment, informing the crewmembers to have spotted land. Me turning around to hide my frustrated scowl from Elizabeth as we with the rest of the crew looked about the far-stretching horizon, to see an island about one mile away from _the Black Pearl's_ current location at starboard. Sparrow's skulky form as well slipping to the deck from his quarters by the sound of the announcement we'd been patiently waiting for since this morning, Elizabeth and I joining the good Captain by the gunwale. Me noticing the pirate to be indeed holding a large jar filled with sand in his arms, practically cradling it as if it was far more precious to him than the Chest he was searching for, me sizing up the object while was convinced Sparrow to have finally lost the rest of his marbles. Him now thinking a moment before I followed him to snatch Elizabeth's hand in a flash, opening the lid of the compass in turn and like me just a moment before watched the needle to station itself (possibly for the first time ever) to north, to the direction of the appeared island as it happened.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned now upon noticing his Captain to have emerged from his cabin, the rest of the sailors along with Elizabeth and I also turning to the man in wait for his instructions. Me spotting Norrington at the distance and sending him a remarkable nod as the pirate responded.

"Bring her about and head for the island. Launch the boat and prepare to go ashore", Sparrow commanded, the First Mate obeying instantly and sending the crew to their stations. To get us over to the island that seemed to be the rather unexpected end of our journey, in fact me not to have thought us to find the location of the Chest so quickly. But now that we were here I wasn't going to complain, as in addition of evading another day spent aboard with this wretched band of delinquents I was finally able to initiate the last part of my plan. Only the thought of it bringing me to smile in delight when I imagined Sparrow's reaction when he would discover to have been used all along, learning to have been right about not allowing me to board his ship at first once Norrington and I would be long gone. Along with the Letters of Marque and the Chest.

"Excuse me, sir?"

I whipped around in bafflement, finding myself to be stared at by one of Sparrow's latest recruits. A dirty looking man missing half of his teeth, his sneaky countenance brightened up by an equally crafty smile. The pitiful man only half of my height then cocking his head towards the ship's bow remarkably with a wave of his hand as I eyed at him suspiciously, not having the slightest idea why he wished to speak to me.

"A word, if ye please, sir?"

I followed after the gaffer to the forecastle that now was the only place devoid of people when the crew was busy with turning the ship around, the old man leading me behind the foremast that sheltered us from all observing pairs of eyes in his apparent attempt for us to engage into our conversation in private. Me halting in front of the man with folded arms as stared at him grimly, quirking a quizzical eyebrow at his suspiciously egoistic bearing. The man looking like he was about to chuckle.

"State your business."

"A'm sorry sir, to have to take yer time tis way", the man spoke, politely at first, but it didn't take long before a threatening tint appeared in his voice. Him returning my relentless stare but assertively as he imagined his following words to have the intended impact on me. "But as th' thing is there be word 'o mutiny goin' on 'bout this vessel, I had no choice but to let a fancy gentleman such as yerself to know 'bout tis trickery."

"Explain", I said, frowning. "Why do you think it would concern me in any way should someone be planning on crossing your Captain?"

"'Cause the initiator o' dis knavery be standin' right in front o' ol' Willie."

I froze in dismay upon hearing the sailor's response, me directing a quick glance towards the main deck to see everyone to be out of audibility range, before faced the scruffy man with stern eyes. Lifting now curious eyebrows. "Truly? That's interesting…"

"As much as ye plannin' oan stealin' the booty oor Cap'n is efter wi' dat former jack friend o' yers", the sailor replied derisively, me lifting my jaw as measured the man. In rage of him daring to try to obviously blackmail me, the man flashing me a toothless grin as leant closer, glancing at the hidden breast pocket of my coat significantly. Greedy sheen in his eyes as they then locked with mine again. "I heard ye two. Found ye talkin' 'bout th' deception in th' hold when no one was watchin', listenin'…but ol' Willie was there, heard every word and detail o' yer plan to play false to oor Cap'n, ye foraging his quarters th' same night…So give ol' Willie some o' dat gold o' yers I saw ye share wi' yer help, and I won't be goin' rattin' ye out to the good man. It's a good deal, yer money for me silence. Not a soul is to learn o' yer true colors, as long as ye can afford it…"

For the first time after boarding the ship under false pretenses and feeling everything to go accordingly to plan down to the smallest detail without any complications, I now felt panic well up as listened to the accursed cur to start to laugh coarsely at the face of my astonishment. My accidental slip of composure proving the buccaneer right and gave him but pleasure when he assumed to have managed to put me between two fires, force me to pay him at the risk of him informing Sparrow of my deception. But there was no way I was going to let a pathetic man like him to have a hold of me with a puny threat like that, yet alone let him stop me from getting to the Chest.

"Go oan, lad. I'm sure ye're well endowed enough to pay, unless ye wish to find yerself wi' yer pal hanging from th' mast…"

His following arrogant guffaw was brought to an immediate end when I took the man aback in turn by drawing my rapier, acting in a blink of an eye as grabbed the sailor and dragged him to the gunwale with one brisk yank, locking irated gazes with him until plunged my blade into him. My hand covering his mouth to muffle his scream as twisted the blade a couple of times swiftly, the corner of my mouth rising in scorn upon witnessing the gaffer's shock before I watched his eyelids to droop closed, with another glance towards the main deck me levering the man overboard. The splash his falling body made drowning under the shouts of the working crew as I wiped the blade of my sword to the inner side of my jacket. To hide the sole evidence of my fleeting confrontation with my blackmailer, me then instantly returning back to the others after sheathing my weapon, aware that no one would notice the sailor's disappearance until it wasn't of any importance anymore either to the crew or me. There was no turning back now.

"Where were you?"

I turned to face Norrington who stepped out behind the flight of stairs I was descending, me returning his inquisitive look with but blank expression as jogged down, while didn't know had he seen me to have followed that old man up to the bow.

"Dealing with impediments", I specified, the former Commodore naturally not following but I then bypassed his wonder by leaning close to him. "Prepare yourself. Your time has come to deliver."

It took about half an hour for _th' Pearl_ to reach the shoals of the island and the crew to release a longboat according to Sparrow's orders. However only just one, as the pirate forbid the crew to go ashore aside himself, Elizabeth, Norrington and I, as well as the two old members of Barbossa's crew who were given the expected task of rowing us over to the island. Although Sparrow would've obviously rather left me behind with his crew where his First Mate could've kept a close eye on me, me simply inviting myself to the shore party, where Norrington had been brought along as the most likely manual worker he'd pretty much become since joining Sparrow's company. Me restraining his evident disaffection with a serious look upon settling myself onto the boat, (next to Sparrow much to his vexation, and I was tempted to shove that beloved dirt jar of his into the sea once he moved it away from me), for him to lay low and act unobtrusive as long as we would get our chance to steal the Chest. Myself going along with the flow as well as we approached the island, the silence soon ending with the two dullards starting to argue about some sea monster I had no idea how to be related to the current situation after quibbling about each other's rowing pace. Which in my opinion could have been faster, it taking us so long to reach the beach that I was close to jump over myself and swim to the island.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us", the thin pirate with the fake eye remarked. Earning a glance from Jack whom I saw actually flinch at the sound of the creature's name, as the burly baldy responded. His voice so serious that it was him I then wanted to thrust overboard in annoyance.

"I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says _Kray-ken_."

"With a long 'a'?"

"Aye."

"No, no, no, no no. _'Kroken's_ how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and _'_ Kraken's closer to that."

"Lord save me", I mumbled to myself, having little interest and patience to have a lecture about the variability of some imaginary beast's name, as Elizabeth and Norrington exchanged an equally bored gaze. The two dimwits however not taking any notice and kept on going, their exchange turning more heated.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we?" the chubby one retorted, rolling his eyes. " _Kray-ken_."

"It's a mythological creature, I can call it whatever I want!" the wooden-eyed pirate snided, me letting out a deep sigh and thanked the same lord that I was soon to be rid of these idiots. My attention shifting to Sparrow whom I noticed to be embracing the jar protectively, curious look on his face that I didn't quite understand. Fear, was it? Why on earth would he be afraid of a sea creature that didn't even exist? While pondering about this me noticing Sparrow to have wrapped a cloth around his left hand, the one he'd been so intently staring at before vanishing into his cabin with a fretful countenance, him adjusting the fabric tighter around it until he assumed a deadpan expression when he saw me frown at him thoughtfully. Perhaps there was something about this endeavor that even I wasn't completely aware of yet, starting with that beast I saw no reason for the crewmen to have been discussing unless it was of some importance. Me however ignoring any thoughts about Sparrow and the creature as we now finally reached the shore, me being quick to jump onto the bank. Others following my example and we waded the rest of the way to the beach, the two sailors hauling the boat after us as Sparrow finally let go of the jar and placed it into the dinghy, removing his coat before snatching a shovel. Waving at Elizabeth to take out the compass and lead the way before addressed the pirates behind him.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt."

I flashed the two derisively apologetic smile as stalked after Elizabeth and Norrington, Sparrow being quick to catch up and was soon far ahead of us once Elizabeth informed him of the correct bearings. It suiting me very well, giving me a chance to fall behind with Norrington when the need to discuss about our course of action would surface.

We walked across the whole island hither and thither for quite some time, wading in the shallow water that the powerful tides had pushed so far inland as in middle of it. Following the direction of the compass slavishly, it keeping on pointing to the other side of the isle. After about an hour of ambling along the never ending plains us returning back to the centre of the island to discover some form of habitation to have once been established there. Me spotting Norrington to gaze far to our right to see the rundown remains of a church that had been built to a clearing at the edge of the jungle that dominated the other half of the island. Elizabeth not noticing us to have stopped, but came to a confused halt herself as the compass was giving her contradictory directions again, me being soon willing to even test the unbelievable theory of it showing exactly what the holder coveted if we would continue wander aimlessly without a sense of direction.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here", Norrington mused, in surprise as peered towards the church. One look at it however telling me it to have been abandoned ages ago, several graves littering the ground around it confirming all inhabitans of this god forsaken island to have passed years prior.

"There's not….I now realize where we are. Isla Cruces", Elizabeth answered, also staring at the building in understanding. Me lifting an eyebrow at her.

"Pardon?"

"You know this place?" Norrington questioned in turn, doubtful that she would have any more knowledge about our whereabouts than he or I. Elizabeth exchanging a brief glance with us.

"I once read about it, this island. Stories. The Church came to the island and brought salvation…and disease. And death", she explained, even further confirming my suspicions as she then shook her head sadly. "They say that the priest had to bury everybody, one by one…until he went mad and hung himself."

"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone…"

Elizabeth and I both turned to Norrington in wonder of his thoughtful remark, him returning our stare as if he hadn't even realized to have spoken. The then ensuing sound of splashing water causing me to direct a stern look to my left as I heard Sparrow stride back to us, his impatient eyes fixating onto Elizabeth as he came to a halt beside her.

"No fraternizing with the help, love", he mused, leveling a remarkable look to Norrington, who hold back a scowl. Simply staring back towards the late church, where I snorted at Sparrow who had flung his arm around as an encouragement to continue, me walking past him with Elizabeth after taking hold of her arm.

"Better his company than yours."

Sparrow didn't trail after us immediately, me making an amused smile as could only imagine the cause, while heard Norrington's nettled voice to urge the pirate to go on before him. Me turning around to see him hand the shovel to Norrington, who turned even more disgruntled by the action.

"I'm gonna find the Chest without you Sparrow!" I exclaimed, intending to sound jeering and soon I heard the stomping steps of the pirate to close in on us. Me instead only bypassing his ire this time as cast my eyes down to the compass in Elizabeth's hand, frowning briefly as the needle jerked momentarily towards Sparrow once he stalked past us with a countenance that could've soured even the fresh milk.

"Thirsty?" I asked Elizabeth, taking the canteen I'd nicked from the ship before our departure from my belt and handed it over to her. Elizabeth's train of thought breaking and a sweet smile replaced it as she looked up from the compass, gladly accepting the water skin.

"Thank you."

"Feel free to drink it all. I've had my days of spending weeks under direct sunlight with little water, so one more won't kill me until we get back to the ship."

Regardless of my exhortation I watched Elizabeth to extend the canteen to Norrington after drinking her fill, once more concentrating onto the compass. Me lifting my brow at the sight of her turning it around in her hands, her own eyebrows knitting together when the needle kept showing her gibberish. Me looking away with a confident tilt of a head upon realizing me to have been correct all along...

"How is it going with the bearings?"

"Poorly. This stupid thing keeps pointing to the wrong direction!" Elizabeth breathed, now resulting in shaking the object in frustration like its original owner had back at _Twelve Daggers_. "We keep walking in circles. At this rate we'll never find the Chest… The island is enormous."

"Are you sure it points exactly to where you _want_ it to point?" I teased, leveling a sarcastic glance down to her, but was surprised when I next saw her flinch. Her casting her eyes down from Sparrow sauntering several meters ahead, minding his own business.

"Of course it does…or it should…I don't know!"

I didn't comment, simply patted her back gently with an encouraging smile before picked up my pace. Gazing about our vicinity, seeing nothing but sand and water all around us. Elizabeth was right, it would take years to scour the whole island and dig it upside down to uncover the Chest should that moron Sparrow not remember where it was buried. As it was clear he was as lost as we were, relying entirely on the bogus directions the compass was spouting to Elizabeth.

After ten minutes of walking I suddenly felt Norrington to take hold of my arm, holding me back so that Elizabeth could get to several paces ahead of us before striking up the awaited conversation with me. Us continuing to walk side by side after it seemed neither Elizabeth or Sparrow overheard us.

"What are we going to do?" Norrington questioned, me quirking my brows at him.

"Shouldn't you already have a plan of your own as the former high ranked Officer of the Royal Navy?" I queried in amusement, earning a slightly narrowed look back from the man. "I would've thought the favorite son of the military always to charge in the battle prepared."

"Perhaps, but for the sake of prosperity of our objective I wished to be apprised of any plan of your own devising before taking action."

"We do nothing until the Chest has been found. An opportunity will always present itself to the patient, that is my plan. Once we have located the Chest and can get our hands on it, we create a diversion and scram before Sparrow realizes what has happened."

"And Elizabeth? Are you just going to forsake her and leave her behind with Sparrow?"

"Of course not", I stated poignantly, sighing. "Once we'd made it off with the heart we'll take Elizabeth with us back to Port Royal. When my uncle has been delivered what he was promised he will honor his pledge to me and release her form all the charges, and she will be protected against any allegations her latest excursion with Sparrow might induce."

"I don't think she will agree to return all that willingly", Norrington observed, me not even looking at him as only gazed forward tensely. Us finally arriving to the other side of the island, coming to a brief halt between two sand dunes as Elizabeth stopped to make sure we were going the right way after we'd followed her to walk about in confusion. "In fact her behavior of the last two days would greatly convey the impression that she would rather stay with Sparrow than return to Port Royal without knowing where Turner is."

I made a hardly detectable victorious smile, recalling back to a certain moment at _the Pearl's_ deck that spoke against such statement before responding. "We will not give her a choice to decide whether or not she wishes to accompany us. I promised to bring both her and my sister home, and two out of three of the agreed articles is much better than returning with but one. One way or another we will have both the heart and the Letters as well as her in our possession by tomorrow, time when we're already far away from here."

Norrington nodded, looking away absently, but after ogling him for a moment I grabbed his arm shortly in turn. Claiming his attention before lifted resolute eyebrows at him. "There's no turning back now, Admiral."

"It doesn't work!"

I released Norrington due to the sound of Elizabeth's abrupt, annoyed cry. Norrington and I watching her to glance between the compass and Sparrow, who'd positioned himself on top of one of the surrounding dunes. Just taking in the view as if we were on a casual stroll around the terrain, Norrington placing the shovel on his shoulder as we then followed Elizabeth to let out a frustrated snort. Tossing the compass on the ground after giving it a slight shake, for no avail, her then only following suite by slumping beside the unhelpful navigational device. Sitting with crossed legs and arms in grave exasperation, leering at the compass and its needle that had started to spin uncontrollably again, her grumbling the next sentence partly to herself.

"And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most."

"I really hate to be the obnoxious one to say I told you so, but…" I remarked with a remarkable tilt of my head, lifting up my hands apologetically as Elizabeth now directed a brief glare at me for my gentle taunt. Sparrow's face scrunching up for chagrin until he walked over to Elizabeth, Norrington and I leaning forward upon seeing the pirate to be staring at the now steady compass. The needle pointing directly towards her.

"Yes it does", he objected, meeting Elizabeth's eyes who looked up to him in bafflement. "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth stated, sizing up the pirate in dismay, me bending down with a deep frown to snatch the compass from the ground. All pairs of eyes turning to me as I placed it on my own hand, my eyebrows slowly rising as I discovered the needle to once again turn towards Elizabeth. Proving Sparrow's words correct.

"I wouldn't have ever believed to admit this, but he's right Liz", I told her, matching her quizzical gaze with an incredulous one as she shook her head, her eyes shifting from me through Norrington to Sparrow.

"What?"

"Move", Sparrow urged, starting to shoo Elizabeth away impatiently before beckoned Norrington to come forth with the shovel once Elizabeth had sprung to her feet. Me prompting the former Commodore to comply with a brief significant stare, him consenting to his role of a cabin boy yet again but not before he'd sent the pirate a subtle leer at the sound of the commanding whistle that had erupted Sparrow's lips. Norrington shoving the other shovel into my hands before landed his digging tool directly to the spot the compass had purported the Chest to be after over two hours of leading us to a merry bootless errand. Me truthfully starting to think that perhaps the compass wasn't completely worthless after all (taken how badly my uncle had wanted it in order to find the Chest), as removed my jacket and threw it at Sparrow's feet. Ignoring the sneer I earned from him as joined Norrington, us engaging into ten minutes of diligent digging although nothing was revealed under the sand at first. But before I was given a chance to question the validity of our dig site, Norrington's shovel made contact with something hard below what it now appeared to be but thin layer of soil. The significant bong sound waking the attention of Sparrow and Elizabeth who'd made themselves comfortable. Settled onto the soft sand to watch us work, the pirate snapping out of his meditative state, as I was the first to discard my shovel and proceeded to excavate the buried object by hand. Falling on my knees, Elizabeth rushing over to the hole to aid us until after a few minutes we finally could see a lid of a wooden chest to emerge amongst the damp ground. Spurring our fervor and not long after Elizabeth and I had unearthed the handles of the large box, Norrington and I taking one each after exchanging a content smirk. Elizabeth stepping back as we heaved the box out of the pit, setting it next to it, as all of our somewhat mesmerized eyes were instantly locked onto the casket. Me rising back to my feet tardily as Sparrow thronged past Elizabeth and Norrington to get to the chest, me looking over to the former Commodore as the pirate took Norrington's shovel to use it to shatter the lock. Me taking a curious step forward as Sparrow then knelt in front of the box, gingerly opening the lid after throwing aside the pieces of the bolt. One of them flying straight against my thigh, and I directed a slight kick at the pirate in irritation. Him however perfectly ignoring my vexation as his eyes remained at the contents of the box that was now revealed to us, several letters and scrolls of papers filling it, causing me to tip my head in confusion until something I'd said during our voyage popped into my mind.

"Don't tell me…is there a note that says someone got here first?" I questioned, folding my arms as followed Elizabeth to lift one of the letters in interest. Meeting my eyes briefly, until our attention shifted to Sparrow who paid no heed to the papers within the casket and simply brushed them aside. His eyes widening a bit as all of us now noticed another container to have been hidden under the letters, an iron chest. _The Dead Man's Chest_.

I blinked in honest astonishment, breath of slight dismay leaving my lips as exchanged a surprised look with Elizabeth. Her, Norrington and Sparrow now slowly leaning close to the Chest when the pirate had taken it out of the box. It now resting on the edge of it as all three of them brought an ear close to it to listen, me soon noticing my associate and Elizabeth to flinch before they turned to face Sparrow in shock. Bemused.

"It's real", Elizabeth breathed, smile twitching her lips upward as she eyed at the Chest with mixed feelings, stupefied.

"You actually were telling the truth", Norrington realized, in disbelief, which the pirate returned with a somewhat insulted countenance. The brief glance Norrington sent to me over his shoulder while I was tracing the intricate engravings of the Chest telling me that this indeed was the right Chest. The one and only Chest that the Company was after, and which once brought back would make it invincible…The one that contained the heart of Davy Jones.

"I do that quite a lot. And yet people are always surprised", Sparrow remarked, bypassing Norrington's professed lack of faith in his integrity, me scowling to myself as prepared to express my own opinion about the matter with a sniding quip. Only to pause when a voice I never hadn't expected to hear cut me off, taking me aback so much that I just stood there in silence for awhile, until anger flared up in me. Me refusing to believe what I was hearing out of all the places in the Caribbean Sea, right this very moment.

" _With good reason!"_


	20. Entry 20

_**AN:**_

 _ **I finally had some time to write…everything was so busy at the time with this year's World Figure Skating Championships and life in general…But it was worth it to take a day off, Javier Fernandez was as always, a delight to see skating, especially on live instead of watching him from TV! Of course Yuzuru Hanyu was wonderful too, but this time around I have to say his fellow team skater Shoma Uno beat him in the men's short program this time ;) His program was absolutely beautiful, where Javier's was just such a treat.**_

 _ **Well onto it, on we go with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Entry 20**

 **~Several Hours Earlier~**

Efter we'd saved oorselves by boarding _th' Dutchman_ (hidin' to th' ship's stern, climbin' ontae one o' th' two galleries that was positioned higher, nae to be accidentally stumbled upoan by one o' Jones' crewmen), Edward had sneaked up to th' main deck to get a proper glimpse o' th' situation. Even he'd strictly told me to stay behind where it was th' safest, I'd done so gladly, as th' minute I'd settled myself onto th' balcony lik' gallery I'd felt so tired I could hardly move. Me muscles feelin' utterly listless, me simply sittin' there me eyes closed as long as Edward had returned aboot fifteen minutes later. Informin' me that th' survivors o' th' shipwreck had been brutally murdered by th' order o' Jones 'n' that he'd set course to an island called Isla Cruces. Th' brief fear ower William that had enlivened me a bit however fadin' when I learned Edward to have nae seen 'im amongst th' crewmen o' _th' Edinbugh Trader_ , me releasin' a relieved sigh as this fact supported me perception o' 'im bein' alive, but I didn't turn any less anxious. Still havin' no clue where William had gone 'n' where he was noo, as even if he wouldn't have been caught by Jones 'n' hadn't been killed wi' th' other survivors, should he have been left behind at th' shipwreck he was sure to...

I refused to even consider such a terrible option, firmly believin' in th' idea o' 'im to have managed to get awa' 'n' was perfectly safe, me concerns soon shiftin' to Edward 'n' me when efter an hour o' waitin' 'n' tryin' to find a mair discreet wey to get to th' bow o' th' fluyt (which both o' us agreed to be much better hidin' place where no one would've been able to find us) Edward had informed me it to be impossible for us to get past th' crewmen wi'oot bein' discovered instantly. Resultin' us in incorporatin' th' ship's hull to oor plan to get to th' other side seguedly, usin' th' decorative gun ports as footholds while grippin' to any projection or aquatic vegetation stuck to th' ship to haul us forward inch by inch, should I have nae felt lik' I couldn't trust me ain body to function properly I perhaps would have gotten thro' th' ordeal wi'oot much thought. As we were closin' in oan th' middle o' th' ship 'n' had to stop when we heard th' First Mate's voice bark orders directly above us at th' gunwale, (forced to press against th' hull wi'oot havin' anythin' to hold ontae) I was filled wi' equally grave terror as while underwater when th' wind threatened to tak' advantage o' me hindered agility 'n' almost dropped me intae th' sea. Both Edward 'n' me fumblin' wi' oor footing enough as it was oan th' slippery carvings surroundin' th' gun ports 'n' sea plants that tended to rip apart wance we placed oor weight oan 'em, th' last thing I needed bein' to have me limbs tire oot right when I was balancin' meself above open water. Wi' th' help o' Edward me however reachin' th' bow o' th' ship 'n' leapt forward to tak' hold o' his awaitin' arms that aided me to get a steady footin' from th' ridge that had been easy for 'im to set 'imself upoan as such a tall man, but which to someone much shorter lik' me had seemed impossible to reach. 'Im however nae droppin' me as he then nodded towards th' ootermaist part o' th' ship's bow that reminded o' styled jaws o' an animal, when I was aboot to pull meself higher to climb above th' said figureheid. Me noo noticin' there to be juist enough room atween th' teeth lik' planks for us to fit intae, me givin' Edward a suspicious keek 'til gained another promptin' nod from 'im. Me efter all nae questionin' 'im as didn't ken how much strength I still had left to hold ontae anythin', only wishin' to get somewhere safe afore th' risen fever would make me unable to function altogether. Nae wantin' to be any mair unavailin' by havin' a chance to rest a bit, to regain me vigor to face th' challenges that yet awaited us.

But immediately as I set my foot onto th' edge o' th' figureheid, I jolted backwards when William sprung to sight, a sword in his haun. Me goupin' at 'im wi' widened eyes as crashed against Edward, 'im lettin' oot a sigh 'n' I could see 'im sent a frustrated keek to William as he secured an arm aroond me to prevent me from fallin'. Me releasin' a deep breath as slowly I realized th' man in front o' me to be indeed William, 'im sharin' me surprise wi' a brief exchange o' gazes as he put his weapon awa'. Takin' me haun as I hoisted meself forward to grip to th' figureheid, Edward followin' directly efter as I slipped within th' figurehead 'n' wi'oot an ounce o' hesitation wrapped my ain arms aroond William. This time lettin' oot a sigh o' relief as set meself against 'im momentarily, glad to see 'im unharmed wi' me ain eyes.

"I was startin' to fear we'd left ye behind", I said, smile in me voice as for a moment in a long while it felt completely natural to be wi' 'im lik' this again. So close wi'oot havin' any feelings o' unease or regret, William returnin' th' gesture by embracin' me back as his heid pressed against mine curtly. His voice that familiar warm 'n' kind that I had been missin' since meetin' 'im again, it reflectin' similar delight to mine to see me to have survived wi'oot a scratch as he squeezed me.

"And I thought I let you drown…I'm sorry I dropped you."

I smiled, shakin' me heid a wee as separated from 'im to meet his eyes. "It was close, I give ye that. But it wasn't ye fault…me ain in fact for nae learnin' how to swim."

"That we can agree on", Edward cut in then, me turnin' to see 'im place 'imself against th' interior o' th' figureheid. "Well, we all made it through alive, so no use fretting over our lost one way trip to the Locker now."

I cast me eyes down wi' a half nod, closin' me eyes briefly 'til was surprised when I felt William's haun to set against th' side o' me coupon briefly, gently, me keekin' up to 'im in confusion to see 'im to be eyein' at me truthfully relieved. Me wance mair seein' a glimpse o' that ol' William from back at _th' Black Pearl_ when he'd rescued me from Barbossa 'n' his men from that cave, his streengely deadpan 'n' yet emotional countenance bafflin' me so that all I could do was frown at 'im slightly when he stairted to speak.

"I'm truly glad that you're alright."

I couldn't even nod, only makin' a shadow o' a smile as so puzzled I was. Nae kennin' how to respond to such awkward gesture, even to say me to be equally happy to have found 'im safe 'n' sound, 'n' he seemed to become aware o' it by me attention that then shifted from 'im to th' farawa' sea. 'Im withdrawin' his haun somewhat hastily, clearin' his throat a bit as he then retreated to sit at th' other side o' th' figureheid. Me simply settlin' meself against th' right flank o' it, noo wrappin' me ain arms aroond meself wi' mixed feelings. What had that been aboot, that keek? One last glance at William later it nae makin' any mair sense to me, me thoughts soon driftin' far, far awa' from 'im as I heard 'im 'n' Edward to engage in a conversation concernin' oor apparent destination…

Me eyes snapped open when I felt meself to be shaken, realizin' to have fallen asleep at some point durin' th' voyage to Isla Cruces, nevertheless noticin' for me delight that th' rest had indeed done miracles. Feelin' meself much mair energetic 'n' clear minded, me facin' William whom I saw then beckon to oor left, to see Edward who was peerin' at somethin' wi' th' miniature spyglass he always carried aroond wi' 'im at his belt.

"The ship has stopped, and there's an island not far from here. I think this is the place where we can find the Chest", he told me, wi' a quick smile 'im returnin' back to Edward who extended th' spyglass to 'im. His visage contemplative.

"I don't recognize the island as have never sailed here before, but it's safe to presume that this is Isla Cruces", he mused, eyeing at th' visible part o' th' sandy bank that wasn't hidden behind _th' Dutchman_ 's large hull. Me crawlin' ower to 'em in th' crammed space to have a better keek at th' island meself.

"That's maist likely th' case, unless Jones has changed his desire to retrieve th' key to a day oan a beach", I remarked wi' a sigh, nae even attemptin' to sound amusin' as craned forward as much as me neck let me, seein' a glimpse o' green against th' blue o' th' sky that hinted o' a jungle at th' other side o' th' island.

"Jones cannot go ashore, not until ten years have passed since his last time on land…which is why we know he's not going to go check on the Chest himself", William informed us, me shootin' a questionable keek at 'im but didn't gain an explanation as Edward was quick to reply.

"So he'll send his crew to go after it", he deduced, spendin' a moment listenin' to th' noises comin' from th' deck that could've tipped us aff aboot Jones' plan o' action. "Which won't give us much time…"

"'N' we're nae goin' to wait for that to happen."

I earned a surprised keek from both o' th' men as I neist brushed past 'em, stickin' me feet oot o' th' figureheid as sat oan th' edge o' it, squeezin' th' wooden spikes curtly as released a nervous breath while gouped doon at th' awaitin' abyss. Preparin' to jump in, but it was then when all o' us heard a series o' shouts up from th' so far silent deck. Me frownin' 'til was frightened when _th' Dutchman_ abruptly stairted to move again. Reachin' a fast pace in but seconds afore for me followin' terror it commenced a nose dive straight intae th' sea, waves invadin' th' interior o' th' figureheid as I instinctively lifted me arms to block th' water that splashed against me forcefully, feelin' either William's or Edward's arms to support me as all three o' us then broke free from oor stunned state. Me hearin' Edward's voice ower th' rumble o' th' water juist afore we got submerged along wi' th' ship, urgin' me to move.

I took a steady hold o' th' wooden spikes as drew a deep breath, squeezin' me eyes shut wance I could feel to be completely surrounded by th' pressure o' th' water when _th' Dutchman_ prepared to vanish below th' waves, me however doin' me best to ignore th' panic that was strivin' to freeze me oan me spot as pushed oot o' th' figureheid. Kickin' meself as far awa' from th' sinkin' vessel nae to be caught intae a similar underwater current as efter th' sinkin' o' th' merchant vessel as _th' Dutchman_ pushed doonward. Me nae even thinkin' th' possibility that th' crew might've gotten a glimpse o' oor flounderin' forms swimmin' awa' from their ship as I was so focused in remainin' calm while attemptin' to ladle meself to th' surface which for me luck hadn't gotten all that far. Somehow me managin' to reach th' surface, momentarily me feelin' even a bit proud o' meself for this achievement 'til me lackin' skills manifested in a form o' me gaspin' for air as I found meself sinkin' again. Only to bounce back up when I felt an arm to circle me, discovering it to be William who then instantly stairted to swim towards th' island, Edward emergin' from th' water right behind 'im where I followed William to th' best o' me ability. Us eventually gettin' to th' isle wi'oot me draggin' William doon to his death wi' me.

"What noo?" I asked, standin' efter sittin' oan me knees for a moment to catch me breath efter th' long swim from th' disappeared _Dutchman_ to th' shore. William gazin' aboot th' long beach 'n' th' farawa' jungle slightly oot o' breath 'imself, Edward peerin' directly to th' other side o' th' island, for me utmaist surprise me spottin' a church at th' direction he was goupin' towards. Almost hidden intae th' jungle in it had been built in. "If th' Chest really is 'ere, how can we find it afore Jones' men catch up to us?"

"Let us just follow the trail."

William and I turned to Edward in bafflement, soon understandin' th' meanin' o' his words however wance we saw 'im point to somethin' at th' direction o' east. Me releasin' an incredulous breath 'n' lifted me brows as juist behind th' edge o' th' jungle, moored to a peedy cove half a mile awa' from th' shore, I could see a silhouette o' a ship. One wi' a dark hull 'n' black sails, me neist gapin' at th' sight o' _th' Black Pearl_ in dismay as William took a few astonished steps forward. In equal bewilderment 'til I saw 'im turn serious, his countenance then but grim.

"Jack is here."

"That pirate ye two have been raving off and on about?" Edward questioned, me noddin' at 'im wi' a frustrated breath.

"Aye, th' very same."

"Is the key safe?"

I was taken aback by William's abrupt question, but efter I'd pulled th' key from under me shirt, (apparently satisfyin' 'im) he then instantly took aff towards Sparrow's ship.

"Let's find him."

Regardless o' me assumptions he didn't dauner all th' wey to _th' Pearl_ , but soon headed towards th' sandy plains that I saw spreadin' as far as eye could see across th' island as Edward 'n' I followed efter 'im. William walkin' forward so determinedly that I many times was close to beg 'im to slow doon or we would get lost, (taken that none o' us had ever been there afore, 'n' by th' keek o' th' island it seemed to be a big place to lose oneself intae wi'oot a proper map). Nevertheless efter some time o' meanderin' aboot blindly, I noticed us to have returned back to th' beach 'n' it was then when I spotted th' footprints. Four pair o' 'em, all left by booted legs, leadin' to th' opposite direction where Will was aboot to heid for neist as he noo passed me. Me grabbin' his jacket afore he could storm aff, pointin' to th' ground.

"This wey."

It was noo me who took th turn o' leadin' oor wee search party across th' plain, William 'n' Edward trailin' me along th' beach for a few minutes 'til we saw th' prints to tak' a radical right. Roundin' a cluster o' sand dunes that pushed oot o' th' landscape, me sighin' at th' dry, sandy wind that pushed against me as I lifted me eyes to see what was waitin' for us ahead. Only to pause momentarily when unexpectedly I found meself goupin' at a group o' indeed four people, standin' neist to one another about 500 feet awa' from us as two o' 'em were diggin' somethin' from th' ground, too far for me to mak' oot any coupons to recognize who they were. But as all o' us immediately darted towards 'em upoan realizin' 'em to be possibly uncoverin' th' Chest, it didn't take long when I recognized Sparrow. No one bein' able to mistake that disheveled appearance 'n' dreadlocked, brown hair fallin' under a red bandana. Me however nae at first kennin' who th' other three men were, even they maist definitely had to be his crewmen. All dressed in similar, scruffy fashion as 'im, although one o' 'em seemed a bit malinky neist to th' rest. Wance we'd closed almost all th' distance atween us 'n' Sparrow's diggin' party, we stopped to follow 'em to kneel oan th' ground efter recoverin' a wooden casket from th' sandpit. Openin' it forcefully, me frownin' tardily as shadowed me eyes wi' me haun, to see how Sparrow lifted another chest from th' wooden one. Th' two men by his side bendin' doon towards it, only to keek at th' pirate in dismay. Us soon hearin' Sparrow's voice to speak when th' sailor oan his right came to question his Captain's reliability wi' a freish regard by statin' 'im to have been truthful boot th' price they'd just unearthed. Me rollin' me eyes in irritation upoan hearin' his reply, maist certainly nae agreein' wi' it.

"I do that quite a lot. And yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" William exclaimed, finally alertin' th' four people o' oor presence, 'n' it was then when I was utterly shocked as they whipped aroond 'n' I discovered one o' th' men to be in fact Elizabeth. 'Er features brightenin' instantly when she saw us 'n' she sprung to 'er feet in delight, 'til 'er eyes found me 'n' she was equally shocked to see me (wi' William no less). Efter returnin' 'er gaze for a moment me ain confused eyes movin' oan to Sparrow 'n' to th' man standin' by his side, efter a careful examination me realizin' it to be James Norrington. Me walkin' forward wi' astounded, slow steps as returned his equally baffled goup, 'im blockin' th' view from me upoan turnin' so that I couldn't see th' fourth man's face 'til a wee later. Me scornful turned irises neist returnin' to Sparrow whom I saw to be eyein' at William in fact flabbergasted afore his visage was filled wi' disquiet. No doubt because he hadn't had the slightest inkling that William would appear oan th' island to call 'im aff o' his treachery, me in fact takin' pleasure o' his squirmin' bearing as hold back an urge to march right ower to th' pirate to deliver 'im a smack that would send 'im flyin' all th' wey to his blasted ship.

"Will, you're alright, thank God. I came to find you!"

I voluntarily pushed oan when I saw Elizabeth' attention to then naturally drift to William 'n' she sprinted ower to 'im faster than a single thought had crossed me mind, me turnin' me eyes awa' nae to witness 'em to share a winch that undoubtedly ensued by th' keeks oan Norrington's 'n'…Sparrow's coupon? This pausin' notion causin' me to bypass me wistfulness upoan imaginin' Elizabeth in William's embrace behind me back, as me measurin' irises wance mair remained focused at Sparrow. Witnessin' th' obvious 'n' gey similar begrudge to mine that etched ontae his features as much as Norrington's for a brief moment, me noo earnin' a polite nod from th' former Commodore, afore me wanderin' gaze finally found its wey to th' last man at th' scene. Me comin' to a curt halt close to th' dig site 'til saw 'im turn, only to pause in utmaist disbelief yet when th' familiar coupon o' me brother came to sight, 'im sharin' me shock afore I saw his lips to turn upwards intae a smile wance he heard me call oot to 'im in dismay. It bein' noo me turn to dash across th' sand to run intae his arms, us squeezin' one another in great joy o' reunion that had felt lik' taken an eternity to happen. But noo he was there, me nae even bein' able to describe how happy I was to see Peter again efter missin' 'im so terribly, me brother's sudden embrace fillin' me wi' sense o' security efter findin' 'im amongst people I ne'er would've expected to see 'im wi' from a place so far from home. Although when I instantly reminded meself Elizabeth to be there as weel, it didn't seem all that great o' a coincidence any longer to find Peter from _'er_ company.

"Where have you been, you moron?!" Peter accosted, fleetin' anger makin' an appearance oan his coupon as he captured me cheek briefly efter he'd pushed apart from me to tak' every inch o' me in. Me simply smilin' at his rebuke as set me hauns oan his arms to calm 'im doon (bein' juist 'n' juist able to deter agonized flinch when his strong limbs had pressed against me tender back earlier), shakin' me heid at 'im as he continued. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me, taking off like that? And what about our uncle, do you think he was pleased to find you gone without a single note explaining where you'd gone?"

I cast me eyes doon briefly at th' mention o' uncle Cutler, me however bypassin' th' recollection o' th' man as directed a soothin' keek intae Peter's eyes. Succeedin' in smoothin' 'oot his ootraged frown wi' me smile. "I ken, 'n' I'm sorry…But I'm awright, Peter."

"You'd better be, or I'll never forgive you for running away in the first place."

I heard Peter sigh deep as he closed me intae another hug, me closin' me eyes briefly as placed me heid against his chest. Soon however feelin' his muscles to bulge a bit 'n' perplexed by this I soon gazed up to 'im quizzically to see his irises to have gained that all too familiar darker tint, replacin' any flicker o' other emotion aside for irritation as I saw 'im to be gawkin' at William 'n' Elizabeth instead o' runnin' ower to greet his best friend. Me therefore only swallowin' th' question playin' oan me lips as could sympathize wi' 'im when we both noo followed Elizabeth to jump back intae William's arms to kiss 'im again. Wi' a slight sigh me forcin' meself to keek at me brother to offer 'im a compassionate smile, juist as Sparrow got ower his ain shock 'n' he broke th' fallen silence.

"How did you get here?" he questioned, utterly puzzled, his eyes visitin' Edward 'n' me 'til they finally moved oan to scornful William, who returned Sparrow's goup wi' hard eyes. Tossin' his heid to th' side indifferently as wrapped an arm aroond Elizabeth's waist.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet."

I sent him a stupefied frown as didn't have th' slightest idea what that had meant, even if it was a jest. William inclinin' his heid again at me wonder wi' a slight smile, as Edward also lifted his eyebrows at 'im incredulously.

"Are ye sure ye haven't swallowed too much seawater, Turner?" he remarked, seemin' to gravely believe in that assumption where I separated from Peter to shift me eyes back to Sparrow. To watch 'im to try to assume an amused face although it was clear 'im to be everythin' but, his smirk nae genuine as he beckoned to William, me ain goup turnin' intae a glare as I eyed at th' pirate in disdain. Decidin' it to be best me nae to comment, or otherwise I might've ended up efter all skelpin' 'im wi' that shovel I saw to lay at me feet.

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

At this Sparrow was even further nonplussed, his gaze roamin' aboot in wonder 'til it locked wi' William's again. "You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones…"

"What?" Elizabeth breathed, floored by William's surprisin' remark as 'er eyes shot to Sparrow efter takin' in 'er fiancé's fractious features. Me ain glower hardenin' by each word that left William's lips, where Sparrow glanced awa' from Elizabeth, close to fidgetin' wi' slightly widened eyes that screamed o' his guilt. Th' high pitched tone o' his voice betrayin' 'im instantly wi'oot 'im havin' to attempt an unbelievable fib to save his skin noo that th' truth had been revealed.

"What?"

"…I was reunited with my father", William finished wi' a slight scowl leveled at Sparrow, me directin' another brief compassionate keek noo to his direction which he noticed as bettered his grip o' dumbfounded Elizabeth. Me swiftly turnin' me eyes awa' from his when he oddly was left to gawk back at me when Elizabeth walked oot o' his arms, to stride ower to Sparrow wi' half furious, half doubtful countenance.

"Everything you said to me", she said wi' a stress that didn't leave anyone present doubtin' 'er stand oan th' matter, comin' to a halt in front o' nervous Sparrow. Th' pirate at first avoidin' to match 'er relentless goup that demanded th' truth from 'im, th' man cowerin' a bit at th' face o' 'er upset voice. "Every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much", Sparrow admitted, bringin' his hauns together apologetically as flashed an innocent smile at Elizabeth. Me lettin' oot a sigh as hurled me eyebrows along wi' me brother, neither o' us at all surprised to hear th' pirate to have lied to Elizabeth thro' his golden teeth. "Time and tide, love."

"Weel it seems ye juist got swept awa' wi' it", I remarked bitterly as met th' pirate's gaze in turn, nae lettin' 'im get awa' any easier as measured 'im wi' a contemptuous pout. "…Noo that he's 'ere against yer intent. That's what happens to men who are cowardly 'n' inept to honesty, usin' other people for their benefit."

"I suppose the word you're so bashful to use, is pirate, Miranda dear", Sparrow responded, momentarily surprisin' me when he seemed to remember me even I'd expected th' exact opposite. Me simply liftin' me jaw as took a step closer to 'im, foldin' me arms.

"Naw. I think an abject poltroon would be mair fittin' when ye're concerned."

I could see Sparrow's face to drop for befuddlement at th' sound o' me so hostile response (which he apparently couldn't brin' 'imself to accept precisely because he couldn't understand it). His measurin' eyes now fixatin' ontae Edward whom he naturally didn't recognize, his face turnin' thoughtful when they exchanged a brief gaze wance also Norrington's, Elizabeth's 'n' me brother's focus was oan th' dark Englishman oot o' their acquaintance. This very fact makin' Sparrow suspicious.

"And who are you?" he asked, eagerly bypassin' William 'n' th' disgruntled Elizabeth by keekin' Edward up 'n' doon as if he was also 'ere to settle some ol' score wi' im he had forgotten for his even greater misfortune, lik' th' rest o' 'em nae findin' th' man familiar. Except for a fleetin' moment when I saw his eyebrows to furrow as if he would've in fact kenned Edward from somewhere, which o' coorse couldn't be possible, Sparrow however nae gainin' a chance to make' any elaboratin' questions as Edward responded to his inquiry. However makin' me wonder as juist afore Sparrow had stairted to address 'im, I'd caught 'im goupin' at Peter 'n' me wi' careful eye, Peter mostly for some reason. As proven many times 'im nevertheless bein' too guid at hidin' his emotions that I couldn't fathom what laid behind those blue eyes o' his when they'd eventually turned to tak' in th' dreadlocked pirate Captain.

"Just a passerby… Who tagged along to meet the pirate responsible of the sinking of his ship. So as I see it ye to rather owe me for the ensued inconvenience, I might as well come with an intent to collect."

"I cannot quite recall to have ever threatened or otherwise never engaged with you before", Sparrow countered wi' a skeptical squint, still nae findin' Edward any wey familiar 'n' tried to brush aff th' topic wi' a ignorant visage, to which Edward replied wi' an amused grin. But which kind I kenned to mean 'im to be somewhat furious deep within, wearin' that smile only when he was tryin' to keep 'imself composed.

"Aye, ye haven't. But it was yer creditor who came knocking on me door, or in this instance _ship's hull_. Came without a warning and stripped me of everything I owned, all in yer name."

I saw Sparrow to shudder at th' subtle reference to th' Kraken he visibly didn't mistak' as any sort o' figurative speech, confirmin' that sea monster to have indeed been sent by Jones to straighten oot th' relations atween 'im 'n' th' pirate who owed 'im. Sparrow directin' a trepid glance doon at Edward's sword, which had been imperceptibly revealed under Edward's jacket to unsettle 'im, Edward's haun restin' oan top o' it where his eyes ne'er left Sparrow. Nae likin' to be surrounded close to nothin' but belligerent individuals, th' pirate wished to succeed in sweepin' th' whole incident under a rug again by feignin' what else but innocent face, flashin' a smile at Edward in turn.

"All is good then. Be sure to be compensated with a drink or two, once we've made it safe and sound back to my ship", he announced. Edward simply goupin' back at 'im wi' a blank mien where Elizabeth was neist aboot to tak' 'er turn to tell th' pirate aff, only to be interrupted by William who noo cut intae th' ongoin' conversation by stridin' forth. Walkin' straight to th' Dead Man's Chest 'n' directed his eyes up to me briefly, Sparrow frownin' at 'im in wonder as watched 'im kneel in front o' th' Chest, takin' oot th' knife his father had bestowed 'im wi'.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones."

That statement came oot so much mair impassively 'n' coldly than afore that I couldn't stop meself from stiffenin' for mild shock, nae to have ever seen William express so wee concern ower his actions that clearly weren't righteous in any regard even if they would dispose one cruel 'n' vile man from existence. However due to th' fact that th' world we lived in was naw only populated, but ruled by such evil men, his so adamant resolution to commit an act o' murder nae pleasin' me any mair than afore, me shakin' me heid as watched 'im to extend his haun towards me expectantly. Lockin' his somber eyes wi' mine, 'em feelin' so foreignly uncharitable for 'im even from th' time when they'd been filled wi' hatred felt towards me. For this reason me nae recognizin' 'im for a brief moment 'til I heard 'im speak me name, me bringin' a careful haun to me chest to feel th' key.

"Miranda."

I keeked up at th' others wance I could feel everyone to turn to ogle at me in wonder, me juist standin' still for awhile 'n' returnin' their gazes, hesitant. Slowly me in th' end slippin' th' key from under me shirt, witnessin' nae only Sparrow but also me brother to jolt at th' sight o' it. Wi' a brief glance o' puzzlement directed at Peter me noo walkin' ower to William whose eyes ne'er left me coupon, me removin' th' key from me neck but squeezed it intae me palm, nae to let go o' it 'til William had had th' chance to reconsider. Me gazin' deep intae his eyes, for th' last time pleadin' 'im nae to go as far as he was prepared to go, as his haun closed aroond mine to receive th' key.

"Please, William…"

"There's no other way to save him, Miranda. You can't stop me", William stated back instantly, takin' me aback but I then simply cast me gaze doon wi' a resigned sigh. Nae even tryin' to hide how wee I appreciated that answer as withdrew me haun, givin' th key one last hard keek ower wi' a disgusted lift o' me eyebrows.

"Do as ye wish."

Me in turn utterly indifferent 'n' undoubtedly disappointed tone caused William to frown slightly as th' solemn mask o' his crumbled momentarily for wonder when he measured me. Me nae givin' 'im th' satisfaction o' tryin' to understand th' change in me voice as I prepared to toss th' goddam key ontae th' sand right neist to 'im. Only to jerk me arm against me torso in fright as juist as he was aboot to lift a haun to receive it, Sparrow drew his sword 'n' pointed it at me. Me flinchin' back surprised, gettin' taken aback even further by Edward's arm that in th' same second yanked me farther awa' from th' pirate for th' bafflement o' Peter who eyed at us wi' knitted eyebrows. Me also frowin' at Sparrow afore me eyes fell doon to goup at th' cutlass pointin' at me chest, his serious eyes then leavin' mine to gaze intae William's.

"Can't let you do that William", he declared, inclinin' his heid matter-o'-factly. His reaction in fact bafflin' me, as I would've thought 'im to be but glad should William save 'im along wi' his father by killin' th' man who hold a deadly debt against 'im. But then I again remembered th' Kraken, Sparrow's followin' words truthfully makin' sense… Aside for what was soon to happen. "'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?"

I didn't ken should've I been relieved when I followed William to rise to his feet in turn resigned, Sparrow's attention returnin' back to me, 'n' his blade shifted doonward as he noo came closer. Offerin' me a smile that I had vague recollections aboot from a certain night spent at another deserted island as he extended his haun towards me.

"Now if you please, love. The key."

"Just give it to him. No worth getting killed over it, Randa", Edward whispered intae me lug, slowly drawin' oot his ain weapon. "I can protect ye only as long as all four of them won't decide to take it from ye together…"

Me gaze rose 'n' I indeed saw Norrington to be as weel tempted to claim th' key from me, but nae only 'im in addition to William 'n' Sparrow were observin' me every move but Peter as weel. Me eyes lingerin' oan 'im th' longest as suddenly I felt gey reluctant to hand th' key ower to any o' 'em, Edward's sword risin' to challenge Sparrow's as his arm secured aroond me, prepared to twirl me oot o' th' wey if a fight would break oot for th' object in me possession. Me in th' end lettin' oot a sigh as made me decision, may William see it as a betrayal or nae.

"I have a better plan", I stated curtly, efter a second o' confusin' th' men aroond me me then tryin' to mak' a run for it towards th' beach, as me intention to throw th' bloody thing intae th' ocean where none o' 'em would find it (includin' Jones' men who could've appeared any minute noo to reclaim th' key). Thinkin' it to be best to get rid o' th' key so that even if any o' 'em would get to obtain th' Chest, none o' 'em could open it. But as I admittedly was oot o' me usual shape William caught up wi' me but a few long vaults, me lettin' oot a cry o' anger as felt his hauns to grasp me coat afore haulin' me back. Wi' a tight grip o' me 'im turnin' me aroond, me tryin' to hold 'im back wi' one o' th' moves Edward had taught me that should've sent 'im flyin' ower me back ontae th' sand. William however managin' to get th' key from me, as I discovered me body to argue against a simple act o' runnin', yet alone wardin' aff a man wi' superior physique (even he didn't really try to fight me). Th' surprise me actions inflicted upoan 'im fazin' 'im but briefly, as instantly efter recoverin' th' key from me he ran ower to Elizabeth to tak' 'er sword, pointin' it at Sparrow even mair riled from afore. Me sendin' an irritated keek efter 'im, but upoan plannin' to lunge at 'im from behind I had to stop for a moment as fleetin' dizziness took ower me. Peter 'n' Edward sendin' me a worried glance (or I supposed it was 'em as for awhile I couldn't see quite clearly), me lettin' oot a tired sigh. Was it th' heat, th' physical strain or th' fever that scorched me, th' fact was that I was stairtin' to really feel under th' weather again. Forcin' meself to stand properly 'n' return in middle o' th' scuffle as I saw Norrington noo to take oot his ain weapon efter William had (presumably) expressed his intentions for th' Chest, for me followin' confusion me findin' William to be threatened by both Sparrow 'n' th' former Commodore.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that either. So sorry", Norrington mused wi' a derisive smile, his visage turnin' earnest instantly efter his eyes glanced doon at th' Chest.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually", Sparrow remarked wi' a delighted smirk upoan thinkin' to have gained an ally, Norrington however surprisin' 'im as weel as th' rest o' us by then turnin' his blade at th' pirate. William's shiftin' towards Norrington as he exchanged a serious goup wi' Sparrow, me directin' a soft glare at William upoan his sudden action had scared me half to death wance I'd stopped right neist to 'im. This time Peter takin' me arm 'n' pullin' me backwards naw to get meself cut, but I didn't care. Too stunned by th' developments to care, simply eyein' at th' three men in bewilderment. Nae understandin' what was it aboot that wretched Chest that nae only Sparrow, William 'n' me uncle wanted it for, but Norrington as weel (half expectin' Elizabeth 'n' Peter to join in wi' a claim o' their ain).

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that Chest. I deliver it; I get my life back", Norrington's specified, me soon forgettin' me dismay upoan hearin' 'im say so (doilt aboot how exactly could Norrington be aware o' me uncle's wish to obtain th' Chest), as I noo noticed Peter to direct an annoyed glance at th' former Commodore. That one keek he gave 'im makin' me feel kind o' streenge, but I couldn't figure oot what it had meant as Peter's equally serious eyes were noo directed at th' other two o' th' trio who'd proceeded in standin' above th' Chest in a circle. Watchin' each other wi' a keen eye to be ready to strike should any o 'em try to mak' a move for it, Sparrow noo levelin' a sneer at Norrington.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition", he snided, earnin' a smirk back from th' man.

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

It happened again, Norrington directin' a subtle glance ower his shoulder noo at me brother who seemed unaffected by it, his so calm wey o' handlin' th' situation wi'oot steppin' in in any wey however bafflin' me as weel when in th' neist moment it escalated. Norrington lungin' at William oot o' th' blue, Sparrow joinin' 'im nae long efter 'n' together they forced William to retreat 'til he stood his ground. Wardin' his attackers aff as Elizabeth released a startled exclaim upon witnessin' th' ensued scuffle, me eyes widenin' wance I was lmost caught in th' middle o' their fight 'n' I dove forward towards th' dig site. Actin' wi'oot much thought 'n' hoisted th' Chest up to shield me from William's sword that had juist barely missed Norrington's heid 'n' clashed wi' th' Chest afore it managed to hit me, me havin' time to see only his frightened face when Sparrow's weapon abruptly swung towards me (to kill me or stop me from touchin' th' Chest, I didn't ken). It also stickin' to th' metal casket but managed to falter me balance so that I fell backwards 'n' collapsed straight ontae th' wooden box, me lettin' oot a agonized groan upoan impact 'til hurled th' heavy Chest from me lap to me right in sudden fury. Succeedin' in trippin' th' darn fiend who was then instantly attacked by Edward this time, who drove 'im awa' from th' Chest in turn. Me closin' me eyes in exhaustion efter witnessin' William 'n' Norrington' to scamper efter Sparrow, but was instantly hauled to me feet by Peter (who'd been quick to take Elizabeth awa' from th' engagin' men first thing).

"You're alright?" he asked, me however shakin' his hauns aff even it was clear I wasn't completely me healthy self. Th' unexpected ire however turnin' me quite grumpy as me eyes traveled forward to see Elizabeth who was runnin' efter th' fightin' trio, shoutin' at 'em to stop, who however but ignored 'er screams. Too focused in stealin' th' key from one another while deliverin' deadly blows haphazardly in th' maist bizarre swordfight I'd ever witnessed. 'N' there hadn't been all that many to count from.

"What do ye think? That scallywag tried to kill me, would ye be awright?"

I flinched for surprise as Norrington kicked William oan th' ground, Elizabeth runnin' ower to 'im, only to protest indignantly when William ordered 'er to watch th' Chest when he 'imself took aff efter fleein' Sparrow 'n' Norrington. Me lettin' oot a sigh as heard Edward to sheathe his sword 'n' dauner beside me, half smirk playin' oan his lips.

"What do ye know, we have ourselves some entertainment."

"We don't have time for this!" I stated pointedly, worried as glanced aboot th' surroundin' scenery. "Jones is 'ere 'n' his men are aboot to come to tak' th' Chest along wi' th' key."

"Jones?" Peter questioned, me turnin' to me brother to meet his quizzical eyes, mine turnin' anxious as I beckoned towards th' object o' all this ensued furor.

"Th' real owner 'o th' Chest. We came aboard his ship, 'n' his crewmen are bound to appear any minute noo. We should be gettin' awa' from 'ere as fast as we can instead o' squabblin' lik' _five year old children_!"

That last part I had shouted, but none o' th' men caught in th' intense affray heard me either, or decided nae to lik' they did to all o' Elizabeth's angered demands to stop this manner o' fatuous buffoonery. In that we agreein' upoan, us watchin' 'er stairt to throw stones at th' fightin' individuals efter ventin' oot 'er exact thoughts aboot th' ongoin' fight. Peter fallin' intae his thoughts as I then saw two familiar men to run to th' scene, me soon recognizin' 'em as th' same two pirates from Barbossa's crew who had kidnapped me from th' Swann residence at Port Royal.

"Take the chest."

I whipped aroond to turn me attention to Peter from Elizabeth efter witnessin' er pretendin' to faint to gain some for 'erself, me castin' bemused eyes doon as in th' neist second th' Chest was shoved intae me arms by 'im, 'im lockin' serious gazes wi' me afore nodded towards th' farawa' jungle when I but keeked at 'im stupefied. Followin' too slowly to his liking.

"What?"

"Just take it and run", Peter told me impatiently, glancin' ower to th' fightin' men remarkably afore shoved me towards th' jungle. "Neither those three or Jones' men can find it if you take it now when no one will notice. Hide into the jungle and wait for me to come and get you."

Undoubtedly there was a point in what Peter had said. If th' Chest would be gone by th' time any o' 'em would return wi' th' key, it would lead to th' same ootcome as in me original plan, become as useless as th' Chest wi'oot th' key. Me finally catchin' ontae his drift 'n' in th' following moment took it even further, facin' Edward.

"Get th' key. I'll meet ye in th' jungle, somewhere close to that church. Peter will stay wi' Elizabeth while we tak' care o' th' Chest", I said, apparently Edward nae needin' any mair elaboration to act as wi'oot a word he made an understandin' nod 'n' dashed efter th' trio who were nearin' th' jungle 'emselves while fleein' towards th' line o' trees in turns. Me 'n' Peter as weel exchangin' a nod o' agreement, but as I was aboot to run to th' opposite direction to enter th' jungle by usin' a different route, I was stopped by th' Barbossa's men who'd apparently snuck behind us. Both o' their eyes glued to th' Chest in me hauns, th' chubbier one (whose name I'd awready forgotten if I ever even learned it durin' me imprisonment aboard _th' Black Pearl_ that time) flashin' me a smile as also Peter turned aroond noo. Takin' oot his weapon, Elizabeth abruptly also joinin' us efter noticin' th' arrived pirates.

"We'll be taking that, poppet", he announced, tiltin' his heid at Peter's blade indifferently as his comrade drew his, his wooden eye twitchin' all ower th' place in its socket as he made a sly grin o' his ain. Me simply leerin' at 'im.

"Ye're nae, if it's up to me brother", I retorted, glancin' at Peter whom I'd noticed to have stairted to smile cocksurely while havin' that same dark keek in his eyes that spoke o' his itch for an altercation. While aware o' me brother's tendencies to tussle 'n' ootright pleasure he took from every man he was able to ootweight, me havin' full confidence in his ability to buy me enough time to run awa' from th' beach. "I think he has some catchin' up to do wi' ye lot."

"I most certainly do", Peter affirmed, attackin' in a blink o' an eye 'n' had disarmed th' astonished pirate in a flash, offerin' th' man a grin 'imself wi' a self-assured lift o' his brows. "I once told you gentlemen it to be a mistake to make me as our life long enemy…and here we are."

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **afore = before, hert = heart, aye = yes, ne'er = never, wee = small/little, awready = already, ken = know, efter = after, doon = down, as weel = as well, goup = stare, malinky = thin, wance again/mair = once again/more, 'til = until, keek = look, ower = over, aboot = about, streenge = strange, wey = way, haun = hand, ain = own, oot = out, neist = next, winch = kiss, hurl = lift, lik' = like, gey/pure = very, stairt= start, heid = head, awa' = away, wey = way, wi'oot = without, o' coorse = of course, dauner = walk, freish = new, wi' = with, juist = just, peedy = small, doilt =confused, thro' = through, ne'er = never, lugs = ears, naw = no, tak' = take, coupon = face, face = expression, 'ere = here, aff =off, skelp = hit, atween = between**


	21. Entry 21

**Entry 21**

I heard th' sound o' Peter's sword strickin' against th pirates' weapons as wi'oot hesitation I then twirled aroond to mak' a run for it. Efter directin' one glance towards th' distant fightin' figures (findin' 'em wey too far to be able to catch me even if they should notice me escapin' wi'th' Chest) I then headed straight towards th' edge 'o th' jungle that would eventually lead me to th' church, however deviatin' from th' route 'n' crossed a plain oan me right to get farther awa' from th' clearin' towards I'd seen th' three men to have ran previously. Although me muscles felt lik' soggy bags o' sand durin' me run, feelin lik' givin' in wi' each taken leap, me still pickin' up me pace as I then could hear rushin' footsteps to follow right efter me. Me nae darin' to stop to see was it me brother or one o' those goons who'd managed to slip by 'im, as th' sensation o' bein' chased drove me to push oan. Efter meanderin' past th' first rows o' palm trees 'n' some time runnin' deeper intae th' jungle (ignorin' th' leaves smackin' against me coupon), me efter all decidin' to ditch th' Chest ontae th' ground momentarily as hid meself behind one o' th' trees, as me intention to ambush me chaser. Juist as I heard 'em to catch up me lungin' oot in means o' bumpin' 'em ower, only to jolt for surprise when I realized it to be Elizabeth who frowned at me in equal astonishment, flinchin' back at me attempt to waylay 'er.

"Calm down Miranda, it's only me!" she exclaimed, me lettin' oot a sigh.

"What are ye doin' 'ere? Ye should've stayed wi'…" I stairted, but was interrupted when Elizabeth's startled face urged me to whip aroond, only to have me eyes widen when th' two bampots were indeed proven to be much closer than I'd thought (hence answerin' me question). Efter somehow managin' to ootsmart me brother me noo watchin' em to snatch th' Chest 'n' fleein' towards th' hert o' th' jungle, me shoutin' efter 'em in frustration as Peter's voice called oot to us to get th' Chest back. Us seein' 'im runnin' up th' low slope in pursuit 'imself, efter but a fleetin' glance directed at 'im me settin' aff efter th' thieves wi' Elizabeth. It nae takin' us much effort to reach 'em, as we saw 'em to try to trick us by disappearin' intae a nearby thicket, us anticipatin' their intentions by th' keek o' th' boscage that unbeknownst to 'em revealed their exact location. Elizabeth 'n' I dashin' towards th' large openin' we saw to spread nae far oan oor left at th' other side o' th' thicket th' pair soon emerged from, victorious smirks oan their lips upoan thinkin' to have eluded us, only to be frozen to their spots due to oor appearance as in th' same moment we came to a halt right in front o' 'em. Me glowerin' at th' men oot o' breath where Elizabeth sent 'em a haughty smile, me however frownin' at 'er as she discovered 'erself to be weaponless ('er sword noo in William's possession) 'n' she keeked up from 'er belt to th' pirates nervously. Us exchangin' a brief goup wi th' goons til they broke intae a content smirk, noo both o''em revealin' their weapons.

"'Ello poppet", th' burlier one greeted Elizabeth, er takin' a wary step backwards as I had no other choice but to rely oan me blade, it however doin' nothin' to help as it obviously didn't scare th' men aff by mere appearance wance it met wi' theirs. Me wastin' me efforts in tryin' to appear to be in control as was visibly tired, added to th' fact that I still had naw clue how to use th' darn cutlass to be able to protect us yet alone to get th' Chest back from 'em. Me eyes shortly fixated ontae th' trunk they had dropped oan th'ground lik' me afore, 'til they rose back to th' approachin' pirates. Me liftin' me weapon higher.

"Stay back!" I exclaimed, tryin' to sound confident 'n' threatenin', but it didn't work. Th' abrupt sound o' clashin' swords 'n' creakin' wood however causin' oor focus to be directed from one another to oor left, all o' us pausin' in utter bafflement as oot o' th' blue we saw a large millwheel to roll to sight. But what made th' sight even mair stupefyin' was William 'n' Norrington whom we saw balancin' oan top o' it while still battlin' wi' each other relentlessly, me nae seein' Edward anywhere where Sparrow soon arrived to th' scene as weel. Joggin' efter th' millwheel, me soon noticin' William to be in current possession o' th' key, 'im noo swingin' 'imself within th' wheel efter dodgin' Norrington's latest attack. His adversary instantly followin' 'im, their duel continuin' as if it ne'er had ceased.

"Hello gents!"

Peter's voice caused me to shift me attention back to th' pirates in front o' us as I discovered me brother to have finally gained oan us, 'im noo takin his place atween Elizabeth 'n' me afore pushin' us back. Causin' oor opponents to cringe for evident chagrin as he instantly claimed me sword while revealin' his rapier, noo matchin' two swords against equal number o' th' pirates' blades wi' a derisive smirk o' his ain.

"Did you boys think you could outrun me that easily?" Peter asked, twirlin' his weapons swiftly afore beckoned to a wee ulcer oan his foreheid, it explainin' how th' pirates had managed to reach Elizabeth 'n' me so quickly. "We're going to stay nice and cozy together until I've returned the favor of having a shovel smacked right across your face."

Elizabeth 'n' I broke intae satisfied smiles upoan seein' th' pirates' curt dismay, witnessin' 'em to take noo an anxious step back 'emselves at th' face o' Peter's murderous scowl, 'til we were then taken aback by an axe that landed oan a nearby tree trunk efter juist barely missin' Peter. Me facin' 'im in fright afore followed Elizabeth's cue by keekin' behind us, noo all o' us watchin' in momentary terror as Jones' crew was stormin' towards us across th' clearin'. All armed to their teeth, ready to jump at us at th' sight o' th' Chest they undoubtedly saw lay at th' pirates' feet, Peter, Elizabeth 'n' I turnin' aroond 'n' stairtin' to retreat towards oor previous opponents who in a blink o' an eye had turned intae oor allies noo that even greater danger was chargin' at us in notably superior numbers.

Peter deflected another axe that was flung to oor direction, me duckin' oan me right as it flew right by me 'n' sank intae th' ground. Me turnin' halfly 'n' wi' a frown saw th' two pirates to crouch doon to grasp th' Chest, instead o' sidin' wi' us noo dunkin' their weapons intae shocked Elizabeth's hauns afore takin' aff to th' opposite direction, me however havin' no time to react as a furious roar claimed me attention. Seein' th' first o' Jones' men to attain us, me reactin' by yankin' oot th' pistol I noticed to peek under Peter's jacket 'n' fired it at th' crewman efter findin' it luckily loaded. It wardin' 'im aff enough for Peter to stave 'im wi' a couple o' forcefully dealt blows.

"Will really taught you how to use those?" Peter accosted from Elizabeth, keekin' doon at th' swords afore his eyes rose to goup at th' approachin' hostile crew sternly, his ain blades crossed in front o 'im as Elizabeth glanced atween 'im 'n' 'er freishly acquired weapons a bit flabbergasted. Me standin' back oan me feet 'n' peerin' efter th' fleein' individuals, narrowin' me eyes.

"Yes, he…"

"Then you're about to prove yourself to me!"

I heard Peter to let oot a curse as th' significant chink o' metal told me his rapier to have gotten caught in th' assaultin' crewman's shell lik' chest 'n' snapped broken, however me nae stayin' behind to witness th' force o' th' incomin' attack as darted efter th' two pilferin' thugs. Bypassin' th' demandin' plead o' me body to rest as stubbornly ignored all physical ailments while tried to catch up wi' th' pirates, for me delight me then comin' to a rather quick stop upoan witnessin' 'em to accidentally crash against a palm tree that unexpectedly blocked their wey in middle o' their run. Th' Chest clashin' wi' th' trunk 'n' causin' th' men to collapse prone oan th' jungle floor, me immediately scamperin' ower to 'em wi' a few strides. Liftin' th' fallen Chest, vaultin' backwards to avoid a swing o' th' bald one's blade, which however was then instantly blocked by me brother who arrived by me side wi' Elizabeth. 'Im takin' care o' th' two pirates who noo stiffly rose back oan their feet, while Elizabeth bravely received th' first o' th' Jones' men who'd at first tried to ignore 'er to get to me upoan spottin' th' Chest. Me releasin' a deep sigh as stepped back, watchin' Elizabeth to admirably force 'em to acknowledge 'erself by keepin' 'em at bay wi' adequate deflects.

"Go, Miranda. Find Norrington! Now!" Peter exclaimed then, urgin' me to escape again while shoved his sword intae me haun, confusin' me for a moment as I didn't fathom why he wanted me to find Norrington even he'd been present to hear me to agree to meet wi' Edward. Me however nae stayin' to find oot as watched Peter to tak' one o' Elizabeth's weapons afore chargin' forth, together wi' Elizabeth managin' to force th' crewmen back for me to run awa'. Me managin' to flee from Barbossa's goons as weel, nae keekin' back as hurtled thro' th' same thicket they'd used during their ain diversion attempt. Me however succeedin' in havin' 'em lose me trail as crouched doon upon headin' north, keepin' oan runnnin' even at th' risk o' losin' me wey, as juist wanted to get awa' 'n' find Edward wi'oot anyone catchin' up to me. Especially Norrington, William 'n' Sparrow, none o' which I wanted to come across while in possession o' th' Chest. So whatever th' reason Peter might've had to send me to Norrington, it was o' wee significance to me. I juist had to find Edward who hopefully would get his hauns oan th' key, me ignorin' th' slight sensation o' worry that gnawed at me when I hadn't seen 'im wi' th' three efter settin' aff efter 'em.

Efter five minutes o' aimless runnin' I reckoned to be safe enough to tak' a breather, stoppin' eagerly as felt lik' collapsin' th' minute I came to a halt. Th' strain o' me body feelin' lik' owerwhelmin' me, th' weight o' th' Chest nae helpin' at all but I deterred an urge to put it oan th' ground. That's how I'd lost it th' last time, 'n' wasn't goin' to tak' any chances. Noo allowin' me gaze to wander in hopes o' likelie seein' Edward to appear from amongst th' jungle, 'em however crushin' when instead o' th' familiar Englishman I saw one o' Jones' men to suddenly push oot o' th' jungle. Me frownin' at th' conch heided figure as was left wee choice in how to act when instantly efter seein' me he was runnin' towards me his weapon revealed, me encouragin' meself to be brave upoan findin' nae to be able to ootrun 'im 'n' mak' it for th' close by jungle in time to hide. Me liftin' th' blade in me haun 'n' crossed it wi' his as he attacked, ackowledgin' me clear weakness against 'im, therefore me allowin' his weapon to slip across mine as I stepped to th' left in passable defense. Only to land th' Chest straight oan his back wance he stumbled past me, payin' th' price for it meself by feelin' th' weight o' th' Chest to yank me doon to th' ground as I tried to hold ontae it while retreatin', in th' end me loosin' me footin' efter directin' one mair deflectin' swing o' me cutlass at th' crewman. Landin' oan me side wi' a pained yelp as th' crewman instantly leaped ower to me, me nae havin' enough time to lift th' Chest for yet another defense as his weapon was aboot to puncture me. Me simply rollin' ontae me back in shock, only to let oot a startled cry when abruptly I saw his heid to come clean aff by somethin' that had flown from oor left. Th' crewman's weapon fallin' right neist to me where th' impact o' th' apparent coconut used as th' ammunition that had saved me caused th' man to catapult half a meter awa' from me, me gawkin' at his noo heidless body in dismay as tardily sat up. Bringin' th' Chest oan me lap as followed 'im stairt to dauner aboot blindly, in search o' his heid.

"Here again, love."

I jumped to me feet, wobblin' a bit as turned aroond in a flash to face Sparrow whose voice had caused me hert to skip a beat, me retreatin' upoan indeed discoverin' 'im to have thrown that coconut 'n' seein' 'im to be closin' in oan me wi' slow steps. Me eyes however fallin' momentarily ontae th' detached heid o' th' crewmen that as weel had landed nae all that far to me, efter stedyin' me balance me stridin' ower to it to lift it, me facin' th' approachin' pirate again noo wi' but a resolute goup as neist flung th' heid straight at 'im. 'Im haltin' a couple o' meters awa' from me upoan dodgin', beckonin' to th' Chest.

"Ye seem to have a remarkable talent of shoving up anywhere ye're not needed, love", Sparrow continued cheerfully, turnin' nevertheless serious by each word as his smile vanished. "Just like ye radge brother does, sticking his own interests into matters that don't concern him whatsoever... But as I am in fact rather pleased to see ye again, I won't blame ye for doing the same. So, would you be a dear and hand the Chest over as a sign of gratitude I most certainly deserve? I did save your life, more than this instance."

I didn't respond as simply gawked back at 'im wi' a deadpan face, however nae bein' able to keep me eyes from hardenin' as I faced 'im wi' a lift o' me jaw, huggin' th' Chest closer to meself to mak' me point. Visibly vexatin' Sparrow who'd wance mair been sure that allurin' smirk o' his to work oan me, wi'oot further wastin' time in useless chit chat 'im noo attackin' me, however gettin' surprised by havin' his blade deflected by mine (which he hadn't apparently noticed 'til noo). Me stave 'n' followin' strike however weak 'n' merely caused 'im to tak' a step back afore comin' at me again wance he'd swung me blade oot o' his wey, th' fervent desire to obtain th' Chest reflectin' from his dark eyes distinctly when he slammed his sword doon at me, me usin' th' same trick 'n' received it wi' th' Chest afore slanted it so that his weapon was tossed in th' air. Givin' me a chance to try to ram 'im wi' it, but for me astonishment he noo abandoned his cutlass to grab ontae th' Chest wi' both hauns, me keekin' up to 'im in bafflement 'til me eyes narrowed. Us exchangin' a brief grim goup till found oorselves engaged in a tug-o'-war, only wi'oot a rope o' any kind. Th' Chest movin' back 'n' forth atween us as we stairted to go round in circles, tryin' to win ower one another, me squeezin' th' Chest's handles efter as weel discardin' me weapon to match Sparrow's determination wi' every ounce o' strength I had left. Efter a moment o' neither o' us givin' in, me however lettin' oot a tired sigh. Aware o' how I could turn th' tables aroond, abruptly lettin' go o' th' Chest juist as Sparrow made another attempt o' yankin' it aff me hauns, his fleetin' triumphant grin dyin' instantly when he discovered 'imself to stumble backwards. As expected 'im lettin' go o' th' Chest in surprise 'n' it fell straight oan his feet, me jumpin' forth to hit th' handle o' me reclaimed weapon against his foreheid efter seizin' th' Chest. As th' pirate cringed awa' taken aback me noo noticin' th' key aroond his neck, proceedin' to dart forward to tak' it, but this time Sparrow had recovered. Stoppin' me intentions by pointin' a pistol at me.

"That's enough, Miranda. You cannot beat me as ye are without getting yourself hurt. And I really wish ye wouldn't force me to go that far", he remarked in frustration, efter stiffenin' at th' sight o' th' gun's barrel pointed at me me however then relaxin' wi' a satisfied smile that confused th' pirate wance I saw movement behind 'im. Edward finally makin' an appearance 'n' creepin' behind 'im efter emergin' from th' surroundin' green. Sparrow wincin' a bit as th' tip o' Edward's blade neist slipped ower his neck, pressin' lightly intae th' soft tissue under his jaw.

"That's quite enough of running around, pirate. Ye cannot beat me as ye are, at the mercy of me blade that might just slip should ye pull that trigger", Edward said, me smilin' in amusement at his tauntin' voice mimickin' Sparrow as stepped back meself, watchin' Edward to nod doon at Sparrow's chest. "The key if ye please."

"Just an innocent bystander, are ye?" Sparrow inquired, keekin' up at th' taller Edward wi' a jeerin' smile o' his ain. His irritation however clear when their eyes met. "I myself might beg to differ what yer evidenced not so nonaligned alignment is."

"I told ye. We may not know each other aside reputation, but me alignment was determined the moment I was made to compensate yer debt with me property. And should yer life be enough to restitute me losses I would take it, spill yer blood in place of me men lost in the comeuppance reserved for ye, but for now I settle for bereaving ye from something ye desire. _The key_ , Captain Sparrow."

"At least not all of ye lack in yer beloved decorum", Sparrow grumbled, reluctantly handin' th' key to me efter an impatient jab o' Edward's blade, me squintin' at his comment in wonder, but however ignored it when Edward noo brought Sparrow to his knees. Me flinchin' for fright when th' decapitated crewman daunered straight against a tree as I returned th' key back aroond me ain neck, but even greater scare caused me to turn neist wance th' approachin' clamor o' Jones' crew reached oor lugs. Me lettin' oot a frustrated sigh as saw th' fightin' figures o' Peter, Elizabeth 'n' th' two pirates (who'd seemingly efter all decided to join 'em in th' battle) to be runnin' towards us in middle o' wardin' aff attackers from all aroond 'em. All four exchagin' swords to strike at their adversaries one by one, me focus then movin' back to Edward efter seein' 'im to signal me to leave wi' th' Chest. Me stairtin' to run to th' direction that I presumed to lead back to th' beach noo that due to th' circumstances we'd been forced to deviate from me second plan o' buryin' th' hert somewhere in th' jungle while leavin' th' Chest behind as a red-herring to everyone seekin' it. Edward followin' suite efter pressin' his sword at Sparrow's back threateningly for a few seconds, orderin' 'im nae to be foolish enough to follow us or he would do much worse th' neist time they faced one another.

Edward 'n' I continued th' non-stop run for aboot five minutes 'til we luckily did make it oot o' th' jungle, oor hasty sprint however soon turnin' intae a calm jog as we found no one besides us from th' beach. But th' sound o' risin' tide clashin' wi' th' shore breakin' th' silence as we made a turn 'n' spotted a longboat to have been dragged ower to th' nae so farawa' bank. Me bringin' Edward to a halt wi' a deterrin' cry, callin' 'im ower to me 'n' handed th' Chest to 'im.

"Now we have the key. What are ye going to do with it?" Edward asked, keekin' up to me curiously as watched me to dig oot th' item in question, wi' a quick glance ower me shoulder me untanglin' it from me hair afore brought it to th' Chest. Shovin' it intae th' lock 'n' turned it, me nae bein' able to hold back an astonished sigh as I watched th' turnin' o' th' key to release th' mechanism 'n' th' lid popped open, me haun however ditherin' at liftin' it as I could noo hear th' significant thumpin' o' a hert. Finally th' last trace o' doubt gone as slowly I did open th' lid, only to release another breath wance we were goupin' at th' real hert o' Davy Jones. It beatin' in constant rhythm even apart from its rightful place in Jones' chest, th' sight momentarily fascinatin' me 'til I came back to me senses, keekin' up to Edward as proceeded to rip th' hem o' me shirt.

"We'll remove th' hert 'n' leave th' Chest behind for anyone to find, bury th' hert intae th' jungle 'n' drop th' key intae th' sea. This wey no one will get their hauns oan any o'…"

Me eyes widened for fright as wi'oot a warnin' I saw Edward to press th' lid o' th' Chest closed in a blink o' an eye, me fingers only an inch awa' from gettin' jammed atween as I was then pushed aside by 'im. Too late however when I felt an strong haun to tak' hold o' me efter I'd witnessed a blade o' a cutlass to plunge toward Edward, 'im slashin' th' assaultin' sword awa' while leapin' backwards. Me stumblin' to th' side in astonishment as received th' Chest he'd tossed back to me, 'til was met wi' Sparrow's riled visage wance he brought me aroond, his sword noo turnin' to point at me, but I reacted by deliverin' an agonizin' blow to his lower abdomen wi' me elbow. Although I'd punched exactly where Edward had advised me nevertheless only fazin' th' pirate long enough for me to tak' but a couple o' paces to flee, his haun grabbin' me coat 'n' causin' both o' us to keel ower. Wi' a irritated kick directed at th' man layin' half oan top o' me me castin' me eyes up to see th' Chest to roll a wee farther awa' from us, Sparrow exertin' forth to push me doon, to get to th' Chest first.

"Don't even think aboot it!" I exclaimed in anger, th' grouchiness returnin' 'n' wi'oot thinkin' I took tight hold o' his torso wance he was aboot to stumble oan his feet. Sparrow tryin' to kick me aff in turn but I refused to relent, us strugglin' for a moment 'n' makin' a half roll oan th' sand as I tried me hardest to defeat 'im, but juist as he managed to lock me right under 'im wi' a confident smile I saw Edward arrive. 'Im haulin' Sparrow aff me wi' but a single heave o' his arm, his sword findin' its wey back oan Sparrow's neck as I rose wi' waverin' steps, exhausted beyond belief but I didn't show it as wiped th' sand aff me coupon, snatchin' Sparrow's sword that had fallen durin' oor brief fisticuffs. Exchangin' a slight leer wi' 'im.

"I won't let ye have th' hert", I told 'im, dead serious. Seein' his expression to soften a tad as he hurled his eyebrows remarkably, keekin' me ower.

"Well I most certainly have lost yours", Sparrow replied, bemusin' me, juist enough to tak' me by surprise by abruptly takin' hold o' Edward's sword arm. Managin' to wrangle 'imself free o' his sturdy hold 'n' for me followin' shock delivered a powerful batter to his jaw, me followin' Edward to fly backwards ontae th' sand in turn as Sparrow then instantly whipped aroond, for me further dismay graspin' me ootstretched blade wi' a bare haun. Me frownin' at this till in a split o' a second I found meself easily disarmed 'n' yanked forward, th' sudden movement causin' me to fall oan me knees. Th' blade o' th' deprived sword wance mair findin' its wey ower me neck as I keeked up to th' pirate stupefied, me bewilderment however instantly turnin' back to irritation as I locked gazes wi' Sparrow who tipped his heid at me in acknowledgment.

"Ye have determination, love, which is as good of a quality to have as the rest of the vexating antics ye seem to possess. But it only gets ye as far as finding yerself losing the respect I hold for ye for no particular reason whatsoever."

"Ye betrayed William. I have enough reason to reject any regard ye might hold for me", I snapped, causin' th' pirate to frown in wonder, 'im keekin' from me to th' Chest in bemusement o' his ain. But afore he could make any assumptions from me response both o' us were then surprised as we were attacked by one o' Jones crewmen, who'd somehow found its wey awa' from his comrades 'n' all th' wey to th' beach where th' Chest actually was. As Sparrow turned his back to me to face th' assaultin' crewman me takin' it as me chance to tak' th' Chest, noticin' Edward to stir from his brief unconsciousness. Juist as I prepared to run, however gettin' meself knocked oot by th' hilt o' Sparrow's sword that neist swung aroond to deter me from sneakin' awa' ('n' as a retaliation from me previous attack in th' jungle), wi' a groan me feelin' me eyes to blur as I what else but collapsed oan me back. Spendin' some time oan th' verge o' consciousness 'n' sleep as vaguely felt th' Chest to slip from me grip. Shadow passin' ower me as someone vaulted right by me in a hurry, me heid slumpin' to th' side as I tried to clear me heid from th' freish blow that only made th' ne'er relentin' headache worse. Me faintly registerin' Edward's angered grunts followed by th' clamor o' mair swordfightin', assumin' 'im to have taken turn in fightin' back th' appeared crewman. Me stiffly turnin' oan me stomach wi' a moan as me vision stairted to return slowly, peerin' forward to see Sparrow stand beside th' dinghy. Stuffin' somethin' intae a large glass jar he'd recovered from th' boat, only to almost drop it when th' crewman had apparently abandoned Edward to attack 'im. Forcin' Sparrow to wance mair defend 'imself (wi' th' only thing within his reach, as I discovered his sword lay still oan th' sand), me observin' th' pirate to whack th' crewman wi' an oar 'til let me heid fall back ontae th' sand. Refreshin' water splashin' against me cheeks as th' ever risin' tide was rushin' in. I felt lik' vomitin'.

"Up ye get", Edward's voice called oot then, me wantin' to groan again in protest as he hauled me to a sittin' position, eyein' at me questionably upoan seein' me reluctant countenance. "Ye're hurt?"

"Me heid is lik' an anvil hammered by a thousand mauls 'n' me body feels lik' moored to th' foundations o' th' earth. I think dyin' would feel better than bein' in me body right noo", I admitted truthfully, forcin' meself back oan me feet. Edward's steady arm keepin' me from collapsin' as he frowned at me in concern, 'til we whipped aroond to witness th' rest o' th' crewmen to arrive to th' beach along wi' Elizabeth 'n' Peter who were still watchin' each other's backs, unable to flee th' battle as Jones' men kept oan comin' at 'em. Edward tiltin' his heid at me as we then witnessed th' millwheel to roll oot o' th' jungle, it continuin' its fast paced swirl all th' wey to th' farawa' bank efter squashin' th' majority o' me brother' 'n' Elizabeth's opponents, 'n' close to runnin' us ower. Wance th' wheel stopped 'n' dropped flat ontae th' shallow water, th' heids o' th' drenched pair o' men neist popped to sight. Me frownin' at William 'n' Norrington as watched 'em leverin' 'emselves ower th' rottin' wheel, too dizzy from th' spin o' it to stand up straight. Even mair wobbly William in th' end crashin' doon wi' a grand plunge.

"Well ye're not getting the chance to relax just yet, Randa", Edward stated efter we'd taken in oor current stand in th' situation, me lettin' oot a sigh as snatched Sparrow's sword from th' risin' water to prepare to fend for meself by his side when we found th' fightin' individuals to be makin' their wey towards th' dinghy. Us as weel stairtin' to head for th' boat slowly as neist gained oor share o' th' fight wance a few o' th' crewmen abandoned Peter 'n' charged at us, as Edward jumped forth to receive 'em me seein' from th' corner o' me eye both Norrington 'n' me adversary free brother to be racin' towards th' longboat in middle o' th' fight. Me however nae havin' time to observe what they were doin', as me attention was claimed by a crewman who slipped past Edward, his voice callin' oot to me to watch for meself as I hastily deflected th' crewman's attack by slammin' me blade against his weapon. Neist directin' a kick oan his thigh 'til turned aroond, takin' a grip o' his sword haun 'n' tryin' again what I'd wance done to Edward durin' one o' oor practice sessions. Almost kneelin' as hoisted me larger opponent ower me back 'n' intae th' water, only to have meself fall right efter 'im as th' tactic had required all o' me leftover strength. Me collapsin' right efter 'im but sprung back up as swiftly as could, efter shakin' th' water from me eyes beholdin' Norrington to abandon th' dinghy 'n' attempt to heid towards th' jungle, where th' malinky pirate wi' his mate took his place by th' longboat. Only to be confronted wi' Peter who prevented 'em from takin' it along wi' th' Chest that Sparrow apparently had left oan th' boat. William soon enough joinin' 'im 'n' they both hoisted their swords at th' pair o' noo in turn unarmed pirates. Me eyes remainin' oan 'em as I rose, quickly steppin' ontae th' crewman who was tryin to stand efter gettin' unexpectedly beaten by me surprise attack. Me grabbin' Edward's arm to drag 'im efter me, stairtin' to run towards th' dinghy efter directin' a quick keek ower at oor vicinity, 'n' discoverin' everyone along wi' Norrington 'n' Elizabeth to be retreatin' towards it.

I let oot a startled cry as oot o' th' blue saw Sparrow smack William wi' th' oar he was still wieldin' efter seein' 'im rush ower to th' Chest to pick it up, lured by th' key that still was attached to th' lock. Peter wardin' th' pirate aff wi' a glare as Elizabeth dashed to unconscious William, Eward 'n' I finally reachin' th 'others 'n' faced th' incomin' enraged crew all oor weapons drawn as Sparrow barked Elizabeth to leave William be. Me ain worry ower 'im gettin' however owerpowered by dread as I followed Jones' men to slow their ain run intae a threatenin' walk, closin' in oan us from all sides, cornerin' us.

"We're not getting out of this", Elizabeth realized, lik' everyone's 'er eyes as weel dartin' aboot th' approachin' crew nervously, Peter shovin' 'er behind 'imself as took a stance to receive th' first crewman who dared to attack 'us. Edward doin' th' same to me efter wisely takin' th' cutlass from me shakin' haun, me however turnin' me surprised attention to Norrington efter hearin' 'im respond, noticin' 'im to keek doon at th' Chest.

"Not with the Chest. Into the boat!"

All o' us too turned to eye at th' former Commodore in bafflement as watched 'im snag th' Chest in turn, th' man exchangin' a serious keek wi' ootraged Elizabeth as me gaze reeled from 'im to th' awaitin' crewmen in shock. Nae believin' what th' man was plannin' oan doin'.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth breathed, shakin' 'er heid slightly as we neist followed Norrington to tak' aff, runnin' straight towards Jones' men to lure 'em efter 'imself. Only gettin' 'imself killed, Edward however herdin' me to board th' dinghy as I was aboot to protest upoan hearin' Norrington's prompt for us to leave wi'oot 'im. I might've nae kenned th' man personally, but I didn't want 'im to throw his life awa' lik' this…As I tardily was th' first to climb intae th' boat me peerin' efter th' former Navy man anxiously, sense o' reverence however takin' ower me then as I heard Sparrow's fretful voice stairt to speak. In favor o' Norrington's prompt for us to escape, me shiftin' me eyes from th' fleein' form o' th' man to William whom Peter lifted fully intae th' dinghy.

"I-I say we respect his final wish."

Barbossa's men presented their consent wi' enthusiastic cries, everyone noo boardin' th' wee longboat in a hurry, me castin' me eyes ower th' unconscious William 'n' worry in me hert was instinctively aboot to reach oot a haun to touch his coupon. Only to halt in realization wance Elizabeth was quick to claim a seat neist to Peter 'n' took William intae 'er ain arms, stairtin' to caress his features gently, me simply turnin' me back towards 'em as wi' a slight frown 'imself Peter jumped owerboard. Wi' Edward pushin' oor boat aff th' shore 'til it reached deep enough waters to tak' up th' oars, efter some time o' driftin' me nae helpin' but twirlin' aroond again to gaze at th' retreatin' island. Nae seein' a single glimpse o' Norrignton or Jones' crew, havin' a bad inklin' aboot th' poor man's fate, me payin' Isla Cruces goodbye wi' a dejected frown. Gettin' surprised then as I felt a familiar haun to grasp mine, me irises shiftin' ower to Peter who gave me palm a soothin' squeeze.

"He'll be alright, sis. He's made it through alive from much worse situations than this."

"When Jones 'n' his crew are concerned that does wee to assure me", I replied, lockin' curt gazes wi' equally worried Elizabeth, 'til I let me eyes to wander aboot th' vast sea. 'Em eventually droppin' to goup at th' water. Edward's arm soon circlin' me 'n' offerin' me th' weel received support as I voluntarily closed me eyes again, glad that all th' frolickin' across th' island was noo ower wance 'n' for all. Th' tiredness weighin' oan me, turnin' me limbs intae led that felt lik' fastenin' me oan me spot. Me nae havin' energy left to think aboot what was to happen neist noo that Sparrow had th' hert o'Davy Jones lik' he'd originally planned regardless o' me 'n' th' other individuals' attempts to interfere. Me fallin' intae such a comfortable relaxed state that I didn't even realize th' time to pass 'til felt a tap oan me shoulder wance we'd apparently made it safely to _th' Black Pearl_. Me givin' th' galleon a bit odd keek upoan nae havin' all that pleasant memories aboot it, stairtin' to board 'er. Right efter Elizabeth who aided Peter in carryin' William ower th' gunwale, me brother receivin' 'im 'n' takin' 'im ower to th' gratin' to wake up oan his ain. Elizabeth followin' but a step behind 'n' settlin' 'erself right neist to sleepin' William, me watchin' 'em from afar for a while 'til Edward's curious voice broke thro' me reverie.

"Ye don't want to go to him?"

"Why would I? He'll be fine, Elizabeth's wi' 'im till he wakes up", I answered, to escape his measurin' goup me then daunerin' across th' deck afore happened to come upoan th' First Mate o' Sparrow's. 'Im appearin' to remember me as much as I did 'im 'n' I nodded me heid at 'im politely, 'im returnin' it wi' a brief smile 'til stalked aff efter his Captain to receive his orders. Me goin' ower to th' port side railin' 'n' stayed there as long as we'd made it quite far from th' island, th' familiar sound o' brisk footsteps soon tellin' me Peter to have joined me.

"Don't tell me you're still affected by seeing them together?" he asked, me lettin' oot a frustrated sigh at his incredulous tone. Ignorin' 'im, nae really in th' mood o' delvin' intae this topic wi' 'im, especially if th' conversation stairted wi' 'im lampoonin' me ower me emotional struggle.

"'N' I suppose ye're nae? Ye don't fool me Peter, I can see yer jealousy a mile awa'. Ye've ne'er been able to hide yer feelings towards Elizabeth from me, so don't try noo either", I answered sharply, me eyes risin' to tak' in Sparrow who'd positioned 'imself to th' helm as expected (intentionally me then avoidin' to direct even a single glance to William's direction). Th' pirate keekin' rather pleased wi' 'imself 'n' th' world suddenly, 'n' I didn't put it past 'im. He had th' hert, a wey to escape Jones' clutches.

"Who's that man ye came to the island with?" Peter inquired then, changin' th' subject lik' always when he found me to be ontae somethin' he preferred to leave unaddressed. "He looks familiar. But I cannot figure out where I've seen him."

"Ye don't ken 'im, Peter. He's lived maist o' his life in England 'n' worked at th' Caribbean as a merchant but a couple o' years...Shouldn't ye be askin' this directly from 'im instead o' interrogatin' me?"

"I'd rather learn from you why you seem to trust him so much, as I gather you haven't known each other all that long", Peter remarked suspiciously, me sighin'.

"He's th' Captain o' th' vessel I snuck aboard at Port Royal. We ended up boardin' _th' Dutchman_ together efter oor ship was wrecked 'n' met wi' William by chance, who'd come to look for th' key to th' Chest there. Assumin' th' wreckage was th' real _Flyin' Dutchman_."

"Snuck aboard? You mean you became a stowaway and he discovered you?"

"I enlisted under a false name."

"What? Under whose name?" Peter demanded, noo eyein' at me wi' wrinkled brows. Me flickin' me heid to his direction in frustration as kept a wee pause.

"Robert's. I took his place aboad th' ship 'n' used his commission papers to board", I explained, me brother causin' me to narrow me eyes upoan keekin' at me lik' I'd juist confessed to have looted th' royal palace o' England. " Oh, don't act so shocked noo when ye found me this far from home from a company o' an unknown man ye don't ken, wearin' men's claes 'n' associatin' wi' pirates for th' utmaist horror o' oor obstinately principled uncle. Assumin' a false identity is th' least I'd been forced to do durin' these last weeks, taken th' places I had to scour to find William…"

"Where…What does that mean?" Peter queried, momentarily flabbergasted, measurin' me wi' folded arms but as I didn't answer he eventually rolled his eyes at me vexed turned countenance. "Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden? I would've thought you to be glad now that we're able to talk with one another for the first time in weeks."

"Maybe we're a lot mair alike than ye think", I told 'im, speakin' half to meself as this time did glance at William 'n' Elizabeth shortly afore me attention was claimed by Sparrow who noo came doon to th' main deck. Still carryin' that peculiar dirt filled jar in his arms (protectively, as if it contained somethin' invaluable he didn't want anyone else to lay a haun upoan) as approached Edward, who was eyein' at th' workin' crew from th' flight o' stairs oan oor right. Me then comin' to remember to have actually seen Sparrow to place somehin' in th' jar in his person, 'n' as th' Chest had been left wi' Norrington (taken intae consideration that th' pirate wouldn't have left th' island wi'oot what he'd come there to collect), th' hert must've in fact been within that jar.

"Is it our uncle you're so angry towards?" Peter inquired then, even mair incredulous as had picked up th' sardonic tone in me voice while mentionin' uncle Cutler, invadin' me thoughts. "Seriously Miranda, how can you be so hard on him and judge his morals even you didn't give him a chance to prove himself to you?"

"I lived wi' 'im, Peter. Juist lik' ye did", I retorted matter-o'-factly, earnin' another eye-roll.

"But didn't bother to get to know him. He's our uncle, sis. He thinks the best of our interest in everything he does."

"I learned everythin' essential within th' first days o' oor acquaintance. So how could I nae judge 'im, when he has been revealed to be completely different person that he presented 'imself to be upoan meetin' 'im? He's a cruel man, Peter. I told ye what I found from his study, hidden awa' 'n' meant to no one's eyes but his. Proof o' illegal activities within th' Company, unauthorized plans for bringin' doon th' legal system o' Port Royal to replace it wi' mere death sentence, no matter th' offense..."

"And all that is what you base such observation upon, that he cares but for himself? Miranda, he's the representative of the King, commissioned to hunt down pirates and condemn criminals, for christ sake! It's his duty to cleanse the Caribbean from all the dispensable filth to bring peace and prosperity to the West Indies…"

At this Peter keeked aboot in a significant manner, to mak' his point by th' sight o' th' pirates roamin' aboot th' ship aroond us, me however simply measurin' 'im in disbelief. Noo beckonin' towards William exasperated. "Ye awready sound exactly lik' 'im…He was goin' to hang yer best friend! 'N' th' woman ye luv, still is if he will get his wey."

"What else can I do but honor his insight and abide it?" Peter exclaimed, however nae loudly so that oor conversation wouldn't be carried to th' lugs o' th' crew, shakin' his heid at me aghast. "He's th' only family we have, and since he has been gracious enough to take care of us regardless of the rift our mother left at her wake by going against her kin, we're ought to show him the respect he deserves. And he most certainly isn't entitled to be rebelled against by you and your disagreements conjured by your short-sightedness. Will is a criminal, and even if he is a friend of mine, I cannot deny that he brought his fate all to himself with his unadvised actions. We talked about this, Miranda, and my opinion hasn't changed. I'm here because of Elizabeth and you only, and as a member of Beckett family and East India Trading Company Will's future is no longer mine to concern myself with. The consequences are entirely his to face, and there's nothing I can do about it."

I deterred me protests due to utter dismay efter momentarily frownin' upoan at me brother's inculpatory remark aboot oor mother's past deeds (right then soundin' remarkably lik' uncle Cutler), indeed me findin' meself faced wi' Peter's gullible loyalty he'd developed towards everything oor uncle had come to represent. Which seemed to have become even harder to waver by th' keek he noo directed intae me eyes wi' equally furrowed eyebrows, because o' this me tryin' one mair time by lockin' softer gazes wi' 'im. Takin' his hauns wi' a plead written all ower me coupon.

"Peter please…Ye must see that oor uncle isn't th' kind o' man to be trusted unconditionally lik' ye do noo. Aye, he's a man loyal to th' Crown as are ye, but th' wey he's handlin' things, usin' William 'n' Elizabeth to fulfill his ain agendas within th' limits o' th' law o' his ain devicement…Plannin' oan executin' hundreds at th' expense o' reachin' these goals that are his alone…can ye say to be able to support 'im wholehertedly? 'N' efter what he did to me, secretly offerin' me haun in marriage in exchange for a completion o' a business deal, can ye truly ask _me_ to place such faith in 'im meself?"

Peter didn't answer, only goupin' back at me wi' an impassive visage although me eyes begged 'im to comply 'n' say 'im to understand what I meant, that he would come to re-evaluate uncle Cutler's character as weel as his grand plan. Sparrow's voice however then catchin' his attention along wi' mine, us turnin' to see th' pirate come to a halt neist to Edward. Stairtin' to address 'im when th' man simply close to omitted his presence.

"Ye be a man of the sea, eh?" Sparrow questioned, pryin' oan th' answer wi' his eyes that roamed aboot Edward's suntanned features in interest. Edward liftin' his jaw as folded his arms across his chest, leanin' oan th' staircase banister as straightened his posture. Sparrow makin' a bit baffled frown upoan havin' to keek up at th' Englishman, till appeared a bit pleased aboot th' notion for a moment when Edward replied.

"Aye, that I am. Spent half of me life at sea", he admitted, his in turn curious eyes takin' in th' pirate quizzically. To see th' delighted response he gained, Sparrow inclinin' his heid in ponders as took in his nae so ragged 'n' shoddy clothin'.

"Sailor, then?"

"Just an honest merchant under the service of the Crown, Captain."

Edward's previous reply left Sparrow pensive, 'im weighin' his words for a while, 'til came to a resolution o' how to resume th' conversation. Assumin' a curious mien as faced Edward, directin' a remarkable glance ower th' deck o' his ship.

"I must confess to have been left rather disinclined to grant ye that drink that I owe after yer pointed way of familiarizing yerself with new acquaintances ", Sparrow stairted, eyein' at Edward wi' appraise as brought a fleetin' haun to smooth th' lower part o' his jaw, 'til efter a while broke intae an enticin' smile. "…but as a man o' questionable decency wi' equated amount o' rectitude when the occasion calls for it, I am however lenient to make an exception to a more tolerant approach to yer delicts in common propriety as commendation to yer comity, and won't be having me men to throw ye overboard from threatening their Captain…So, in return of the ship ye have lost, how about I offer you a new one altogether? Care to join?"

In wonder I watched Edward to quirk an eyebrow at th' smilin' pirate who was waitin' for his response quite eagerly, me nae understandin' what could've made Sparrow think Edward to actually agree to such a fruitless agreement that would serve 'im none whatsoever, 'n' neither did I fathom why would he need to ask 'im to join his crew. Edward however only keekin' awa' from 'im wi' a blank face, poutin' a wee afore broke intae a mysterious smile that no one beholdin' th' pair by th' staircase could decipher aside for me.

"Me pride cannot yet be inclined to replace me own title to a designation of a mere sailor, and have me source of livelihood steered by anyone but meself. Especially by someone who saw fit to take a swing at me before coming to me with such a proposal…" I deterred a chuckle as watched Edward to touch his ain jaw in turn, keekin' doon at Sparrow significantly afore continued. "Besides ye must see me hesitation as something to be expected…this is me first time to have set a foot aboard a pirate vessel willingly."

"Ah. Fateful to the Crown, are ye?" Sparrow asked, narrowing his eyes, where Edward turned a tad mair serious then efter a slight pause in their exchange.

"To a limited extend as any man these days."

"I could offer ye complete freedom, mate", Sparrow coaxed 'im, simperin' smugly as beckoned to his crew. "Freedom to answer to no one but yourself."

Edward hummed thoughtfully, clearly disagreein', his eyes fallin' momentraly to tak' in th' dents oan th' worn deck afore goupin' straight in front o' 'im. His streenge face causin' me to frown in confusion, his words puzzlin' me by havin' somewhat personal feel to 'em. "Freedom is but an idea that keeps men detained from coveting true liberty. We all answer to someone, pirates, soldiers and ordinary folk alike, so whoever offers me such a concept as assumed freedom it changes nothing. We are truly free of the restrictions of life not until we're dead, so ye must understand me reasons to decline and find them justified until further notice by answering this question; do free men take orders from anyone, Captain Sparrow?"

Edward managed to turn Sparrow rather uneasy wi' his words that had caused several members o' th' crew to stop what they were doin', 'em noo goupin' at th' juist arrived stranger somewhat dazed by th' idea his answer had presented, causin' 'em to perhaps even consider th' validity o' it. Sparrow neist brushin' th' topic aff wi' a concurrin' nod, glancin' aboot apprehensively as tapped Edward's arm in turn companiably.

"I leave ye to consider it. Just saying noo that ye've been left uncommissioned and without a ship to steer, I could use a visionary man such as yerself in me crew."

I sighed at Sparrow latest remark to which Edward didn't comment, just noddin' at th' pirate in gratitude, William's wakin' form however noo claimin' all me attention 'n' me features softened upoan seein' 'im blink his eyes open. Seemin' to be awright as they focused oan Elizabeth towerin' ower 'im, me blinkin' meself upoan seein' 'im return 'er blissfull smile that dispelled mine, me eyes turnin' awa' only to land back oan Sparrow whom I saw to be eyein' at me in deep thought. Me sighin' even deeper in chagrin as I then watched 'im instantly heid to me direction (even I hadn't given a single indication to wish for his company), me tryin' to ignore his cheerful voice that then carried oan addressin' me from th' distance as focused oan followin' William to sit up. Me feelin' me hert sink a wee as watched 'im together wi' Elizabeth, beholdin' th' joy that filled 'er when she noo took William's haun, sweepin' his face wi' 'er fingers…

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **afore = before, hert = heart, aye = yes, ne'er = never, wee = small/little, awready = already, ken = know, efter = after, doon = down, as weel = as well, goup = stare, malinky = thin, wance again/mair = once again/more, 'til = until, likelie = probably, keek = look, ower = over, claes =clothes, aboot = about, streenge = strange, wey = way, haun = hand, ain = own, oot = out, neist = next, hurl = lift, lik' = like, gey/pure = very, stairt = start, heid = head, awa' = away, wey = way, wi'oot = without, o' coorse = of course, dauner = walk, freish = new, wi' = with, juist = just, thro' = through, lugs = ears, naw = no, tak' = take, coupon = face, face = expression, bampot = idiot/unhinged person etc, 'ere = here, aff =off, batter = punch, luv = love, atween = between**


	22. Entry 22

_**AN:**_

 _ **A bit longer chapter this time.**_

 _ **It's so hard when you have so many OC characters and then have to find something productive for them to do, instead of just having them stand there, putting a word in here and there…Sigh, especially Miranda who isn't meant to be the type of swashbuckling woman of the sea as Elizabeth is turning out to be…at least it feels like it. Well, I tried…**_

 _ **Tally-ho!**_

* * *

 **Entry 22**

I ripped me eyes awa' from William as Sparrow naturally refused to be disregarded, me lettin' oot a low sigh as noticed 'im stop right neist to me, atween me 'n' Peter to surely attain me attention, turnin' his back to 'im while lifted an inquisitive haun. Flickin' it to me direction questionably, in such a wey that I couldn't anymair pretend nae to be aware o' th' quizzical eyes o' his that wandered aboot me bearing, me bein' able to hear that swaggerin' smile from his voice afore even seein' it wance he stairted to speak. Narrowin' his eyes at me.

"I'm curious to hear as in what could the consequential purpose behind yer vindicated decision or and willingness to join on this venture this time be what it appears entirely voluntarily, Miss. Martins", Sparrow questioned, me liftin' an eyebrow at 'im.

"Ye're as clear wi' yer delivery as ever", I answered, however nae feelin' lik' replyin' to th' actual question as then keeked to th' horizon. Leanin' a wee oan me right as Sparrow did th' same, eyein' at me in interest as moved th' dirt jar to his left arm, proppin' 'imself against th' gunwale.

"Where you're not, love. How would it be then? What brings ye all the way here all on your own without any pirate having to abduct ye?"

I sighed th' maist deep yet, keepin' me eyes doon for a moment as wasn't all that sure me reasons for bein' 'ere to be any wey Sparrow's business, in th' end revealin' th' truth to 'im as it wasn't all that big o' a secret. (Pretty obvious in fact if one only saw how I eyed at William while in Elizabeth's arms…) "I'm 'ere for luv, Sparrow."

"Eh?" he stated, retreatin' a bit as his face turned rather odd for a moment, 'im keekin' at me somewhat doubtfully, afore caused me to frown when I saw 'im turn his heid a bit to keek at Elizabeth briefly. His voice revealin' much mair emotion than he likelie intended when he responded, somewhat cunnin' smile visitin' his lips. "I'm terribly flattered love, but I'm afraid mine has already been claimed…"

I let oot an incredulous huff, turnin' aroond to face th' pirate wi' both o' me eyebrows quirked (where Peter was leerin' at th' man's back throughoot th' whole conversation). "If ye truly mistook me words to refer to ye, I'm really surprised ye to have nae awready gotten caught for such fatuity... I think me actions back at th' island established mair than enough me sentiments towards ye, which definitely nae indicate me to believe there to be anythin' o' th' sort atween us."

"And here I was thinking ye to have become rather fond of me during oor separation", Sparrow teased, me blinkin' at his comment baffled 'til it was explained when he neist took th' hat from me heid (his hat, that by some miracle or an ootright curse had stuck wi' me all this time wi'oot vanishin' in any o' th' incidents I'd gotten caught up in, me to have actually forgotten all aboot it). 'Im noo flashin' me a thankful grin afore placed it oan his ain heid, tippin' it. "After all ye come bearing gifts."

I snorted, glancin' up at th' hat in turn remarkably. "As much as I ken is that that hat o' yers almost got me eaten by th' Kraken, nae wance, but twice. So I might've as weel juist brought ye th' very lure that will summon th' beast right to ye."

I daunered past th' stiffened Sparrow, obviously aware that th' hat had worked in such wey only wance when I'd first come across Jones' pet, when th' second encounter had been different in a sense that th' creature had been directly sent efter me, William 'n' Edward. Me however nae gettin' farther but a few steps when th' pirate strode in front o' me casually, comin' closer wi' an amused smirk.

"Admit it, even if not the best of mates at the moment, we had our moments…" Sparrow told me, me confrontin' 'im wi' folded arms as in fact waited for 'im to continue. To hear th' rest o' this laughable allegation, me nevertheless havin' to fight back th' furious blush that was close to rise oan me cheeks upoan hearin' his followin' words that didn't leave much for imagination to anyone who overheard 'im. "A connection unlike no other. Certain undisputed stirrings that during those late hours spend on that island by the fire enthused into something inexplicably compelling that brought us remarkably closer to one another with but few words and looks…And I find nothing to have changed. We're still on that beach and by that fire, and we can still have that drink I promised whenever we would cross paths again to rekindle it. Just a word love, and it can be done."

I said nothin' as was but shocked for a fleetin' moment, gawkin' at th' pirate in a loss o' all pungent words that had played oan th' tip o' me tongue juist a moment ago, abashed o' his insinuations 'n' th' wey his eyes had roamed aboot me body suggestively durin' his speech. Me keekin' aboot in embarrassment, albeit I kenned he hadn't said any o' that seriously or to seduce me, but juist to vex me by makin' me uncomfortable upoan undoubtedly realizin' me nae to recall oor alone time at that island wi' much warmth. Me immediately recoilin' for th' very thought o' it as then happened to spot William 'n' noticed 'im to be goupin' at me. Wi' an countenance I couldn't quite interpret yet alone understand, where many aboard were eyein' at me 'n' Sparrow in utmaist confusion. Aye, I hadn't exactly told William th' whole truth aboot what had occurred at that island efter we'd been marooned there by Barbossa, so I suppose Sparrow's tantalisin' couldn't have come as a surprise only to me… But in addition to his reaction what confused me even mair was that Elizabeth was doin' th' exact same thing as William, seemin' lik' listenin' to each word exchanged atween Sparrow 'n' me intently. 'Er behavior as weel appearin' too streenge for me to fathom, but I noo bypassed all th' observin' eyes as pulled meself together. Turnin' serious 'n' shiftin' me attention back to th' pirate Captain in front o' me.

"Ye're nae even half as charmin' as ye regard yerself to be", I announced, inclinin' me heid at 'im as made a slight smile. "Oor _moments_ consisted o' nothin' but yer stupidity 'n' ductility. I juist used ye to me advantage. Somethin' ye should be mair than familiar wi'."

"Let us agree to disagree, taken the circumstances I just described to you in most accurate and elaborate detail", Sparrow disclaimed, smilin'. "As for yer mentioned utilization of me deficiencies of the time, that's what I've come to find so intriguing about ye, Miranda love, in addition to yer greatly improved assets. Your latent talent to pertain to anything you desire in the most crafty way with but a smile or two if one is enough providential", Sparrow countered, (if me previous answer had had any impact oan 'im nae showin' it), 'im simply returnin' me smile efter followin' me cue by glancin' ower to William, where I squinted at his remark in irritation. "Ye women are fickle creatures, which is why I'm more than confident that yer opinion about me will change to better soon enough."

"Oan th' contrary. If ye brin' up me _assets_ even wance mair in any manner o' rephrase, it might as weel turn even worse."

"Which makes me wonder which of ye interests me more in that sense…Ye're even more unexpectedly gruff towards me than Elizabeth."

"What?" I stated questionably, stunned, havin' no clue what that last statement had referred to, as I noo examined Sparrow's coupon that had suddenly turned rather contemplative when he'd brought up Elizabeth. Me along wi' th' rest o' th' onlookers followin' in confusion as efter gazin' at me in ponders he strode straight to Elizabeth to take back his compass (which apparently had been given to Elizabeth for some reason.) 'Im noo openin' th' lid 'n' goupin' at th' spinnin' needle intently, wi' slow but also curious steps me goin' ower to th' man to see how th' needle eventually turned to point to Elizabeth efter makin' a waver to me direction upoan me arrival by th' pirate's side. Content smile spreadin' on Sparrow's lips as he then shut th' compass efter lettin' oot an equally satisfied exclaim, visibly delighted by this observation. But while I was stowed marvelin' upoan th' fact that th' compass had pointed at Elizabeth 'n' nae towards' th' jar in his arms (hence makin' 'er th' thing th' pirate apparently desired maist in this world aside th' hert in his person), keek o' terror then replaced all traces o' satisfaction oan Sparrow's visage. 'Im gingerly openin' th' compass' lid again to peek under it wi' a reserved face, discoverin' it to be still pointin' towards Elizabeth.

"Ye can have any kind o' connection wi' Elizabeth as ye lik', as I'm nae endorsin' any o' th' kind wi' ye", I remarked wi' a hushed voice, seein' Sparrow to cast a brief glance o' disbelief (which he hadn't been able to hide) to me direction 'til his eyes resumed to observe Elizabeth in William's arms. His face turnin' slightly glum, even wistful.

"From where I'm standing it seems her to be having a plenty of that already…" he mused, me peekin' at 'im at th' sound o' his muffled, doonright covetous tone to see th' pirate then shift his attention fully back to me, as if to escape th' scene unfolded in front o' us. Flashin' me a freish smile efter takin' me in wance mair from heid to toe, mollifyin' 'imself wi' th' apparent second best. "Which however all so fortuitously leaves me with you and your not the least second-rate boons I'm sure to win over should ye only give me a chance…over that drink?"

 _Anguish embellishes_ , I thought scunnered, wantin' to roll me eyes at his ever so inexorable persistence that in a sense could've been admired, but nae by me as neist oan a whim I then snatched th' compass from Sparrow 'n' opened it meself. Smilin' widely 'n' maist importantly satisfied when again instead o' th' correct compass point th' needle spun aroond afore pointin' straight to William as expected. 'Im frownin' at me in curt puzzlement by th' sight o' both me 'n' Sparrow's reaction, me seein' 'im finally stand up as Sparrow observed me wance I showed 'im th' current bearings to give 'im me answer. Th' pirate keekin' doon at at th' compass wi' a defeated tilt o' his heid as Edward daunered closer to us, me exchangin' a curt keek wi' 'im.

"Well now I most certainly have lost ye."

I shut th' compass' lid, shovin' it back to its owner wi' a slight scowl (but nae as severe as I intended due to me confusion), aboot to talk back to 'im but th' arrivin' First Mate interrupted me. Mr. Gibbs comin' to his Captain wi' a quite concerned mien, Sparrow straightenin' his posture 'n' shiftin' th' position o' th' jar as stairted to dauner along th' deck, chased efter by his First Mate.

"Where's the Commodore?"

"Fell behind."

Me brief wonders surroundin' th' compass (that for some inconceivable reason had proved Sparrow to be actually hankerin' for Elizabeth o' all people) were cut by a fleetin' sting o' remorse upoan rememberin' th' poor man. Me only wishin' Norrington to have somehow managed to escape Jones' crew or to have died peacefully wi'oot much sufferin' (or worse, forced to enlist to service lik' Jones preferred to do wi' prisoners to extort souls for his amusement). Me however nae admittin' th' likelihood o' either o' th' latter as efter a short pause Mr. Gibbs responded wi' notably mair cheery voice while expressing his compassion over th' man. Me watchin' 'im to follow efter Sparrow who was makin' his wey back to th' quarterdeck, th' First Mate but shruggin' th' loss o' th' former Commodore aff.

"Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is you're back. And made it off free and clear."

I hold back a snort as upoan takin' a step 'n' straightenin' th' inflamed wounds fought against any move o' a single muscle, th' splashin' aboot in salt water 'n' sweatin' in th' Caribbean sun nae doin' any favors to 'em 'n' I closed me eyes briefly. Nae feelin' much spunkier from afore even I'd had a moment to recover from th' exertions o' th' past hours, me sweepin' a haun ower me coupon to wipe awa' th' beads o' sweat coverin' me skin, juist as I felt another to press oan me arm. Me turnin' aroond to see Elizabeth who was eyein' at me carefully.

"Are you alright, Miranda? You look so flushed and out of breath", she inquired, gainin' William's as weel as me brother's attention where efter gawkin' at 'er in momentary surprise I juist let oot a dismissive huff, shakin' me heid wi' a wee smile.

"I'll feel much better when we've surely escaped _th' Dutchman_."

Me answer seemed to be enough to satisfy Elizabeth who returned me smile briefly, me noddin' at 'er (mostly again oot o' life-long habit, which in this instance felt rather silly to still live up to), me exchangin' a curt goup wi' curiously pensive William afore was aboot to go to th' gunwale at th' other side o' th' ship to get oot o' th' wey o' th' workin' crewmen. Only to halt in shock when juist efter mentionin' th' said ship pushed oot o' th' ocean beside _Th' Pearl_ , juist as I'd been afraid o' ever since leavin' th' island, this time takin' a step backwards 'n' almost crashin' against William whom I'd noticed to come behind me. Me sendin' 'im a brief glance o' surprise 'til all me attention returned back to _th' Dutchman_ , th' rest o' th' crew along wi' Sparrow, Edward 'n' Mr. Gibbs joinin' us oan th' port side o' oor vessel to witness th' arrival o' oor enemy. Th' familiar sight o' Jones oan th' deck soon freezin' me blood wance th' ship had settled abreast to us (although I possibly should've been but glad Jones to have followed us 'imself instead o' sendin' th' Kraken to kill us. Me however findin' such joy to be short lived by what happened neist).

I frowned, unconsciously takin' hold o' Edward's arm as Elizabeth was oglin' th' ship in dismay, 'er agape coupon soon fillin' wi' similar disbelief that I'd experienced upoan seein' it for th' first time. Me glancin' aboot me fellow passengers 'n' saw Mr. Gibbs to mak' a sign o' th' cross while eyein' at th' crew that reminded mair o' creatures o' th' sea wi' wide eyes. However nae such dread anywhere to be seen oan Sparrow's visage surprisingly as I found 'im to tak' in th' turn o' events rather calmly. Amused even for me utmaist scare as I then watched 'im plod ower to th' gunwale confidently, victorious smirk spreadin' his lips from ear to ear. Me shakin' me heid at 'im upoan hearin' his followin' words, 'em causin' me hert to thud faster.

"I'll handle this, mate."

 _Handle how? For goodness sake, Sparrow, we're as guid as doomed!_ I thought wi' knitted eyebrows, glancin' atween th' pirate Captain 'n' th' hecklin' crew o' _th' Dutchman_ , all wavin' their weapons to oor faces to intimidate us. Me for one nae wantin' to tak' th' situation lightly, lik' oor dear Captain seemed to be doin' by how he reacted. Hoistin' th' jar high above his heid afore for me followin' horror called oot to Jones wi' a jeerin' voice.

"Oi, fish face!"

Everyone, me included, whipped oor heids towards Sparrow. Nervous breath leavin' me lips as me eyes flickered to Jones to see his doilt face, affected th' exact same wey as I had upoan expectin' a fearful response from Sparrow to his nemesis' arrival. Me turnin' aroond completely skeptical when Sparrow continued, puttin' oan airs wi' that jar he was continuously clutchin' to as gouped back at Jones in unmistakable mock.

"Lose something, eh? Scungilli…!"

Everyone aboard cringed at th' sight o' Sparrow plummetin' doon th' steps to th' main deck upoan steppin' oan nothin' in middle o' his speech, amongst th' sympathetic murmur o' th' crew me abstainin' to make but a slight grimace as followed th' pirate to sit up efter crashin' against th' staircase (momentarily oot o' it). However afore Edward had managed to dauner ower to lift th' man, Sparrow hurryin' to a sittin' position. Chasin' awa' Edward's aidin' haun by jabbin' th' jar high so that Jones could see it, me nae comprehendin' how in th' world had he managed to prevent th' thing from shatterin' in that tumble 'n' for this reason did blink in brief admiration. Th' wee silence comin' to an end wance th' pirate was back oan his feet, grinnin' at Jones pompously. Me however then gaspin' upoan feelin' a haun oan me lower back, for me followin' wonder discovered it to belong to William against me expectations. Me goupin' at 'im upoan thinkin' it to have belonged to Peter, Sparrow's voice nevertheless cuttin' me aff afore I could brin' up me bafflement in a form o' a question.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got!" Sparrow hooted, prancin' along th' deck 'n' neist caused all o' us present to frown utterly stupefied as he finally turned th' evident seriousness o' th' situation intae a plain jest, continuin' wi' a voice that reminded mair o' a gloatin' singin' than ordinary taunt. Me hert finally stoppin' upoan beholdin' th' rage that replaced all confusion oan Jones' coupon when th' pirate finished his deride, me followin' utterly frozen Sparrow to stop directly across Jones while heldin' up th' jar up in th' air.

"I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it?"

"Oh, God. Nae again!" I breathed in fright as witnessed th' gun ports o' _th' Dutchman_ open but a few seconds efter Sparrow's mindless singin' had come to an end (which maist certainly was unexpected to 'im by th' bemused face oan his coupon), Edward pushin' me closer to Elizabeth 'n' behind his back as all o' us watched th' cannons to be pushed oot o' th' ports, _th' Dutchman_ preparin' to sink us.

I was confused; if Sparrow had tried to use his improvised song o' derision as a means to blackmail Jones with th' hert that was in that jar, then why hadn't he said it so ootright? As clearly Jones had no idea we indeed were now in th' possession o' his hert, which would explain his mair than eager desire to riddle us along wi' Sparrow's beloved ship.

"Hard to starboard", Sparrow commanded, baffled, but his order even if quiet 'n' given unsurely was heard loud 'n' clear. Elizabeth repeatin' th' issued order 'n' sent th' crew back to their stations in a frenzy as William's voice called oot th' followin' command to have oor escape oot o' th' cannon fire underwey as quickly as possible. Me twirlin' aboot to juist follow th' ongoin' mayhem 'n' watched Mr. Gibbs to race ower to th' helm, fervently tryin' to steer us to th' given course in haste, th' wind pickin' up oor sails 'n' helpin' us to mak' a swift turn as Edward 'n' I strode to th' railin'. To witness same kind o' bustle to form aboard _th' Dutchman_ wance Jones ordered his men to prepare for a chase, me latchin' ontae th' gunwale for scare as th' first cannons were fired 'n' a few o' 'em managed to strike us. Quakin' th' ship, one o' th' iron balls burstin' oot o' th' Captain's cabin (narrowly passin' Elizabeth who hurtled awa' from th' main deck), where another one swept past th' ship's hull. Edward 'n' I noo vaultin' awa' from th' edge in fright o' gettin' pulled along by th' ammunition that grazed _th' Pearl_ , th' attack seizin' only for but a moment as soon we could hear a consistent series o' three guns to be fired right efter another. _Th' Pearl_ gettin' rained oan by several hits mair, Peter joggin' ower to th' nearest shroud to hoist 'imself up to th' mast to release all th' sails wi' several others, where Edward abandoned me in middle o' th' deck as swooped towards th' entrance to below decks. Urgin' some men to follow efter 'im to go prepare oor ain cannons for th' possible confrontation, a fleetin' glance directed up to Sparrow tellin' me 'im nae to lik' Edward takin' ower th' command o' his ship anymair than William 'n' Elizabeth had. In fact their voices resonatin' amongst th' noise o' shatterin' wood 'n' boomin' o' th' guns mair than th' real Captain's, who'd taken th' helm from Mr. Gibbs efter one o' th' cannonballs slivered a large lantern attached to th' stern. Th' men standin' oan th' quarterdeck shelterin' 'emselves from th' debris, where I followed wi' widened eyes as th' ammunition eventually hit to a man standin' oan one o' th' shrouds. Wi' a pained shriek 'im fallin' intae th' sea, me goin' back to th' rail to estimate oor current speed in regards to th' ship comin' efter us.

I was taken aback meself as one o' th' cannonballs then swept across th' sea right beside th' hull, causin' me to be drooched by a large splash o' water. However ignorin' th' water in me eyes 'n' Edward's loud orders comin' from th' gun deck fillin' me lugs I leant bravely ower th' rail while claspin' th' survived part o' th' cordage, findin' us to be leavin' _th' Dutchman_ behind bit by bit thanks to th' ever risin' tailwind. Ghost o' a smile visitin' me lips. Perhaps Sparrow's ship truly was th' fastest vessel o' th' whole Caribbean…'n' this fact would be oor salvation. As I for one was nae in condition to fight wi'oot dyin' by th' first haun that would rise against me, me hardly bein' able to move aboot wi'oot collapsin'. Mere willpower keepin' me goin' as I noticed th' very same two pirates I was acquainted wi' to arrive by me side. Th' stouter one crouchin' to plant a winch oan th' ship's gunwale afore caressin' th' worn wood, both o' 'em urgin' _th' Pearl_ to show what she was capable o' in this fight for oor survival. Nae soon efter genuine smile risin' oan me lips as weel as th' men's when we saw th' cannonballs scarcely to reach 'er 'n' eventually stairt to sink intae th' sea wi'oot reachin' their target, provin' us to have managed to get oot o' range ('n' to be at clear waters, should th' wind stay in oor sails long enough).

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth's relieved voice cried oot, me leavin' me spot at th' gunwale to trudge closer to th' quarterdeck 'n' saw Mr. Gibbs, William 'n' Peter to join 'er. Th' First Mate's visage brightenin' by glee upoan arrivin' to th' same delightful notion.

"Aye, we've got her!"

"We're the faster?" William asked in disbelief, glancin' at th' First Mate afore exchanged a keek wi' me brother. All o' 'em peerin' efter th' drawin' awa' _Dutchman_ , where I noticed Edward to emerge from below as Mr. Gibbs answered.

"Against the wind _the Dutchman_ beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind…"

"We rob her advantage."

"What's happening out there?" Edward inquired, cuttin' intae th' ongoin' conversation 'n' earned Peter's, William's 'n' Mr. Gibbs's attention who turned aroond to keek at 'im across th' ship. Me daunerin' ower to 'im as Peter's voice replied.

"She's unable to catch us. The fair wind is giving us a headstart, keeping her afar enough for us to slip away without a need to face her in battle."

"Better still keep th' men oan standby. _Th' Dutchman_ can appear wherever 'n' mustn't catch us aff guard", I remarked, exchangin' a goup wi' Edward whom I saw nod in concur.

"I'm afraid of the same."

Edward hollered doon to th' gun deck for th' handful o' crewmen to remain by th' cannons 'n' prepare to use 'em should th' time come, but as it appeared for us to be safe for noo I let oot a sigh. Me gaze stairtin' to wander 'n' finally resumin' to eye at th' distant _Dutchman_ that was stairtin' to turn all th' while smaller spot in th' horizon, one o' th' crewmen positioned at th' shroud soon confirmin' this observation by annoucin' th' ship to have given up th' chase. Th' rest o' th' crew joinin' th' midget's cheer, along wi' their Captain who although wasn't voicin' oot his satisfaction wi' a triumphant cry was grinnin' widely again. Realaxin' to lean against th' helm casually, where I saw William's coupon to be filled wi' determination efter I avoided th' Barbossa's ol' crewmembers who were jiggin' awa' across th' deck. William whippin' aroond to confront Sparrow, ignorin' Peter who stairted to speak then.

"I only wish this isn't any kind of trap. It's hard to believe Jones to give up so easily", he mused, half to 'imself, earnin' but a glance back from Elizabeth 'n' Mr. Gibbs 'n' was instantly interrupted by William whose attention was all oan Sparrow. Me frownin' at 'im wance I saw 'im eye at th' pirate sternly, beckonin' back towards _th' Dutchman_.

"My father is on that ship", he informed, Sparrow appearin' th' least interested o' this piece o' information as was expected, William's words doin' nothin' to affect th' man (or rather to convince 'im) when he continued wi' an urgent voice. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight."

"Sure thing. First rule of naval battle, do bring your vessel about and head straight towards your enemy outgunned and get yourself blown to bits in the ensuing melee. Works every time", Peter retorted, turnin' aroond in strict protest as gawked at William doubtfully, drawin' his sword. "In fact why don't you take this and swim over to take her on your own if that's the best idea you can come up with."

"William, fightin' 'er is insane 'n' ye ken it!" I exclaimed in turn, William shiftin' his attention to me efter returnin' me brother's sardonic quip wi' an irritated leer, as saw me approach th' quarterdeck. Wance mair me pleadin' 'im wi' me gaze to think clearly. "We should get as far awa' from 'ere as we can. There are far mair dangerous things to worry aboot aside Jones."

William gasped, indeed catchin' me drift, but me remark fazed 'im only momentarily when Sparrow broke th' silence, William glowerin' at 'im upoan hearin' his cocksure response. Us followin' th' pirate to tap th' dirt jar he'd stationed oan top o' th' banister, smilin'.

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Sparrow questioned, turnin' his eyes from me distressed ain to William's, me sighin' upoan th' man's disregard to me warning aboot th' certain peril he also should've been mair than aware o' noo that _th' Dutchman_ was no longer efter us. His reply bafflin' William whose gaze fixated ontae th' jar in utmaist bewilderment. "All one needs is a proper leverage."

I inclined me heid in wonder, foldin' me arms as admitted perhaps there to be some truth in that idea, only that in this very instance it did wee to help us. Me expressin' me disbelief wi' a matter-o'-fact countenance upoan facin' th' pirate. "Then we should have nothin' to worry aboot. Ye're an expert in changin' exploit intae profit."

I glanced at William to stress me deride, but Sparrow simply sent me an acknowledgin' smile, me havin' no time to come up wi' a sharp continuation as I almost fell oan me back wance _th' Pearl_ came to an unexpected halt, keelin' everyone ower. Dread immediately inwadin' me (although nae as severely as afore) upoan realizin' what was happenin' yet again, me exchangin' a quick terrified glance wi' resurfaced Edward 'n' William 'til was startled even mair by th' fallin' object that had tipped ower from th' banister. Thanks to Edward's warnin' th' jar nae landin' directly oan me heid but givin' me a split o'a second mair time to step back 'n' snatch th' jar (partially by plain luck) afore it shattered oanto th' deck. Me liftin' surprised eyes up to see Sparrow who'd jumped to th' railin' in horror upoan seein' his precious jar to capsize, slight relief takin' ower his features efter discoverin' it to have been saved by me afore I behold 'im scootin' to th' staircase. Edward however racin' towards th' gunwale to prevent th' gatherin' crewmen to lean ower it to mak' 'emselves an easy prey for th' soon chargin' sea monster, in th' process o' passin' me in haste 'im accidentally shovin' me 'n' causin' me to lose me grip o' th' slippery glass. Juist as Sparrow had reach me th' jar slippin' aff me fingers 'n' did fall atween oor feet, me shortly frownin' at Sparrow's dread stricken face but for pure different reasons from mine as I retreated upoan watchin' th' man to swoop doon oan all fours. Stairtin' to dig th' spread oot soil in desperation, me nevertheless soon understandin' his distress upoan findin' th' hert to have disappeared. But sand 'n' shards o' glass coverin' th' deck, me exchangin' an astonished keek wi' Sparrow whose eyes noo widened in even graver panic.

"Where is it?" he asked, th' crew stairtin' to speculate what had caused _th' Pearl_ to stop, as he glanced aboot in dismay. "Where's the thump thump?"

Wance again I found meself at loss. Why wasn't th' hert in th' jar, even I saw Sparrow stash it in there efter removin' it from th' Chest? But as me thoughts stairted to fly, in me fear I soon came to consider everythin' that th' pirate had done 'n' said efter leavin' Isla Cruces, slowly realizin' th' pirate to have been convinced th' hert to have been powerful enough advantage against Jones to guarantee oor safe escape…'N' nae only against Jones, but against…th' Kraken. 'N' noo th' hert was gone. It had been stolen.

I speared no time in tryin' to figure oot who th' culprit could've been as became too stowed in keepin' meself calm, William rushin' to haul Elizabeth 'n' Peter awa' from th' ship's rail in turn as Edward was doin' th' same oan th' main deck. Barkin' at th' men to back aff, general confusion descendin' ower th' crew as they didn't ken what was goin' oan. Me tryin' to push awa' th' fright that threatened to freeze me blood yet again wance I recalled th' beast 'n' th' two times I'd awready scarcely escaped its clutches, wi' shudderin' breaths me prayin' to God that the third wasn't goin' to be the charm in this instance 'n' claim nae only me life but everyone's…Th' sense o' entrapment takin' ower 'n' urgin' me to flee, but I refused. Weel aware that runnin' wasn't goin' to do any guid, as th' creature would always find ye whenever ye went, Edward's voice awakenin' me from me panic infused ponders as it demanded th' crew to arm 'emselves. Me seein' 'im rush ower to th' gratin', unlik' aboard h' merchant vessel discoverin' but a loadin' shaft leadin' doon to th' lazarette.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked from William, startled 'erself upoan witnessin' th' brewin' commotion 'n' turned to 'er fiancé questionably. William's voice but grim when it answered, causin' everyone aboard to stiffen, Sparrow jabbin' his heid up in fright.

"The Kraken."

I saw Elizabeth 'n' Peter to keek efter 'im stupefied as William dashed to th' stairs, Peter instantly followin' suite where Edward commanded th' crew to move efter William had confirmed his previous urge to prepare for th' beast's upcomin' attack. Me emptyin' me mind o' all thoughts as simply jogged efter Edward to descend intae th' armory, hearin' Mr. Gibbs to command th' men to defend th' mast, William's shouts eventually also fadin' under th' clamor o' th' alarmed crew wance we were below decks.

"It'll attack from starboard, I've seen it before. Run out the cannons and wait for my signal!"

I glanced at Edward relieved, glad that he'd readied th' guns to be used if somethin' lik' this should've happened, givin' us enough time to prepare 'n' th' rest o' th' cannons to be loaded while we dashed doon to th' gun deck. Havin' nae to go further efter discoverin' th' weapons to have been stashed under a gratin' right in middle o' th' gun level, many others trailin' efter us. Us commencin' to empty th' supply o' all weapons we got oor hauns oan, us haulin' 'em forward from haun to haun, in a human chain leadin' thro' th' stairs all th' wey to th' main deck, but afore we'd managed to produce all o' th' stored weapons, th' ongoin' bustle was abruptly cut but a couple o' minutes later. Us stiffenin' to oor spots for fear as th' familiar creakin' 'n' slight shudder o' th' vessel told us th' Kraken's tentacles to be creepin' oot o' th' water 'n' up _th' Pearl_ 's hull. Me lettin' oot a jittery breath as turned aroond slowly to watch th' giant suction cups to scrape against th' pushed oot cannons, th' sailors stationed by th' guns fidgetin' againt th' strength o' th' thick appendages but for fright also, me squeezin' me hauns aroond th' spear I'd picked up from th' remainin' weapons as William suddenly jogged th' steps doon intae th' gun deck. Liftin' up a calmin' haun.

"Easy boys! Steady!"

I heard Elizabeth's distraught voice call oot to 'im as me eyes reeled to his direction as weel, me bringin' th' spear against me torso as didn't even try to avert me gaze from his for th' moment he had us wait for th' command to fire. Edward takin' a ginger step forward while cluthin' to a sturdy keekin' haun gun that surely would've blasted a tentacle clean aff 'n' a streenge keekin' but broad bladed sword. Ready to lunge should any o' th' beast's limbs decide to avert their course 'n' push intae th' gun deck thro' one o' th' gun ports, Elizabeth cryin' oot yet again in ever risin' panic. Wi' a freish agitated breath me glancin' upward to see 'er 'n' many others to retreat wi' hold up weapons when th' tentacles stairted to emerge behind th' gunwale. Me tryin' to get th' quiver o' me hauns under control, mildly succeedin' as I noo too pointed me spear towards th' visible suction cups.

"Steady! Hold!"

"I think we've hold fire long enough!" th' burly pirate protested, turnin' to face William who simply averted his gaze. Th' brief wait feelin' lik' draggin' oan forever, th' seconds tickin' awa' so slowly that it felt lik' th' ships I'd been aboard afore wouldn't by that time awready gotten destroyed by th' being. Edward shakin' his heid slightly as narrowed his eyes.

"To ward it off we must eliminate its only weapon by the root. Lop off its arms to hamper its attack. Just stay put men and wait for the signal", he bolstered, supportin' William's command, but although understandin' what they both seemed to be thinkin' I still glanced aboot th' ship in fear o' th' surroundin' walls collapsin' by th' notable gratin' sound o' th' wood as th' creature tightened its grip o' _th' Pearl_ by th' second. Only a moment mair 'n' we would end up atween nippers lik' pressure wringin' us, trappin' us.

Me breaths turned intae mere gasps again as I ordered meself nae to bolt 'n' stick me weapon straight intae th' soft flesh o' th' Kraken, finally th' wait comin' to an end efter Elizabeth's alarmed scream cut th' air 'n' she rushed to th' entryway o' th' gun deck to lock gazes wi' William, 'im finally lowerin' his arm as a order for th' men to act. His voice boomin' within' th' enclosed space when th' cannons were fired one by one, me retreatin' ontae th' gratin' nae to be hit by th' backslidin' cannon manned by th' wooden eyed pirate wi' his companion. Edward 'n' I peekin' thro' th' gun port along wi' th' rest o' th' crewmembers present wance th' sound o' th' shots silenced, wee cheer emanatin' from th' deck when efter a moment o' recoilin' at th' face o' th' gained injuries th' disfigured tentacles eventually retreated back intae th' ocean. Us grabbin' th' rest o' th' weapons at oor feet 'n' racin' back to th' main deck, to find no one to have been claimed by th' Kraken. Yet.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship", William heralded, me nae helpin' but frown at 'im upoan rememberin' th' damage I'd seen th' cannons to have inflicted upoan th' Kraken although kenned perfectly weel th' reply to me followin' question. It soundin' rather stupid later oan when it was Edward who replied.

"Ye don't think it's dead?"

"Did Odysseys manage or choose to kill Scylla?" he remarked significantly, me blinkin' at 'im in astonishment as saw 'im direct a frustrated keek over to th' surroundin' water wi' a freish shake o' his heid. "No, far from it. What we have in our hands is a massive mythological creature with no regard in spearing lives. I think it's unkillable, only opposable. And unless we find a way to stand against it, it will kill us, that much I've learned in the previous times I've encountered it."

"What the hell was that thing?" Peter accosted as marched ower to us, his bemused eyes movin' from me to Edward, William 'n' Elizabeth 'n' back. Although he'd had his fair share o' supernatural phenomenons his visage still amusin' me a bit, as I'd ne'er seen 'im in fact this oot o' his wits. Although he hadn't expressed any fear while faced wi' undead, skeletal pirates ('n' turnin' intae one 'imself) a real sea monster finally gettin' under his usually quite intrepid skin.

"I told ye there to be far worse things efter us than _th' Dutchman_ ", I said, seein' 'im roll his eyes at me response.

" _Apparently_. Question is what? Was there seriously a tentacled sea creature assailing us just now?"

"Aye, and we have no time to clarify that to all of ye who were too blind to witness the obvious with yer own eyes", Edward replied curtly, his tone clearly naw sittin' weel wi' Peter 'n' he measured Edward wi' hardened eyes as he nodded towards William. "Turner's right, it is best we take the boats and vanish before the creature returns. We merely scared it off by wounding it."

"But there's no boats", Elizabeth piped in, all o' us noo turnin' to th direction she was pointin' 'n' saw all th' longboats to have been smashed intae pieces. Presumably by th' Kraken's quirmin' tentacles efter gettin' hit by th' ammunitions, me hert sinkin'. Stoatin, so we were stuck 'ere to fight a battle that was futile to even engage in against such an owerpowerin' enemy? This fact makin' me wish us to be rather up against an ordinary military vessel instead o' what currently prowled underwater…

"But there's only three here", Edward pointed oot, turnin' thoughtful as scoured th' whole ship wi' his gaze to locate th' last dinghy. "Where's the fourth one?"

No one said anythin' as everyone were keekin' aboot in search o' th' missing boat (taken that th' minimum number o' rowboats usually was four, dependin' oan th' size o' th' vessel). Me ain eyes visitin' Mr. Gibbs afore movin' forward to th' several members o' th' crew arbitrarily, questionable.

"Ye do have mair boats, right?" I queried, gainin' but evasive keeks back 'til th' wooden eyed pirate's voice caught oor attention, us turnin' to see 'im stand by th' port side railing.

"It's gone! Th' fourth one isn't here!"

"Someone took it?" Elizabeth stated in wonder, wance again everyone glancin' at one another in an attempt to determine who th' person responsible was. A thought o' th' thief to be th' exact same person who'd pilfered th' hert from Sparrow's jar poppin' intae me mind, but I kenned it nae to be true as it was then that I realized nae to have seen th' said pirate anywhere for quite some time. Me searchin' for 'im from th' helm 'n' amongst th' crew, doubtful that he'd gone intae his quarters to hide, as I didn't think o' 'im as that great o' a coward. But such perception changed instantly when others also noticed th' unexplained disappearance o' their Captain, Peter's countenance turnin' from serious to plain condesendin' when he also arrived to th' same conclusion rather quickly.

"The Cap'n isn't here!"

"He must've taken it! Ran away when the creature came to save himself."

"That lillylivered craven!"

"I couldn't have been more articulate myself", Peter snapped, somewhat nonplussed keekin' Elizabeth noo goin' to th' gunwale to peer to th' horizon where a distant island had appeared unbeknownst to us. William 'n' I joinin' 'er 'n' seein' th' peedy speck that was th' stolen dinghy, carryin' none other than Jack Sparrow who was rowin' awa' from th' ship in full speed. Me releasin' a contemptuous huff as shook me heid, cursin' 'im for even suggestin' his actions to give me reason to change me opinion aboot 'im. By takin' aff wi' that boat alone only provin' 'imself to be nothin' but a self-seeking recreant who'd rather abandon his ain ship 'n' a crew to death to, as always, have his ain life speared. Me then only wishin' 'im nae to have gotten so far so that I could've flun' th' spear in me haun straight at that longboat 'n' sink it. Send 'im straight intae th' jaws o' th' Kraken, which wouldn't have even attacked us if it weren't for 'im 'n' his shenanigans none o' us had voluntarily wanted to be part o'. Noo left to pay for ever gettin' acquainted wi' 'im.

"I should've pushed ye intae th' sea when I had th' chance", I breathed, in deterred anger as scowled at retreatin' Sparrow's back.

"You coward", Elizabeth stated, astounded even, although such a twist shouldn't have come as this great o' a surprise efter th' man's up to noo deceptive mannerisms had been mair than confirmed to us all awready back at Isla Cruces.

"As we cannot run, we must protect ourselves. That creature is angry and will drag us all into the sea along with this ship if we let it! I've seen what it can do and know that the next time it comes it won't hold back, killing us all", Edward yelled, separatin' from th' gunwale as faced Mr. Gibbs who was juist standin' amongst his fellow sailors speechless. Momentarily as at loss as th' rest o' us, me castin' me eyes doon. Clueless aboot what we could've possibly done instead o' tryin' to ward aff th' Kraken by continuin' to tickle it wi' oor swords 'n' spears that did hardly anythin' to harm it, noo th' last survived boat gone it appearin' that th' only option for us was to fight 'n' die. But William was havin' none o' th' latter.

Woken from his thoughts by Edward's remark William brushed th' fleein' pirate aff by leavin' th' gunwale 'imself to claim th' crew's attention wance he spotted a toaty barrel o' gunpowder to roll to his feet, me tiltin' me heid at 'im in wonder upoan hearin' his followin' words.

"Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold", he commanded, sendin' a few o' th' closest men oan their wey wi' a sturdy haun set oan their shoulders while pointed towards th' shut gratin', some catchin' his drift immediately where th' majority gawked at 'im in brief confusion. But efter all maist o' th' crewmen didn't even care to understand, from years o' service accustomed to simply follow orders, hurryin' to execute this freish plan o' William's as Edward 'n' I confronted 'im aboot it.

"Why are we gatherin' all th' powder intae th' hold, when we should be loadin' th' cannons?" I inquired, keekin' at William earnestly who neist exchanged a keek wi' equally curious Edward.

"I also wish to hear yer explanation afore letting yer orders to eliminate _our_ only powerful enough weapons to stand a chance in this fight", he said, William noddin' towards th' hold.

"If we collect the powder into one place and set it on fire the moment the Kraken attacks, it will explode and hopefully kill it", William elaborated, me blinkin' in realization where neither Eward nor Peter keeked all that convinced. Both sceptical as they eyed at William carefully.

"And consequently kill _us_ in the process", Peter interposed, havin' a slight point there, which Edward seemed to support when me brother arrived by his friend's side. To goup deep intae his eyes grimly to stress how against he was such an idea, even Elizabeth showin' some concern ower William's plan at th' sound o' this undeniable fact, William simply returnin' Peter's opposin' gaze confidently. "The hell with that, the only thing we would be blowing off would be our own heads. Have the weeks adrift at sea made you completely crazy?"

"He's right", Edward stated, noddin' towards Peter in acknowledgment. "Such a reckless move could sink us without the being even having to make an appearance."

"That's the risk we'll have to take", William replied, nae even th' least hesitant as noo daunered forward. Takin' a musket from a passin' crewman 'n' handed it to Elizabeth while locked gazes wi' Edward, 'em eventually shiftin' to mine to soothe me obviously overt worry. "As you said, we have to make a stand now when there's no escaping this ship."

Edward finally agreed wi' a tardy nod, unfoldin' his arms as stairted to make his wey to below decks, stoppin' by William's side shortly. "I'd still see it best to save a couple of barrels for the cannons. If yer plan fails without as much as grazing the beast, and we do survive the blast instead sinking, we'll need to resort to the old fashioned way to bring it down."

Th' men parted wi' a shared concurrin' nod, Edward beckonin' Peter to join 'im 'n' grab one o' th' awaitin' gunpowder barrels close by that they then took ower to th' gun deck efter one incredulous eye-roll Peter's. Me instead decidin' me skills to be o' better use doon below at th' lazarette as weel, wance at th' stairs aboot to climb doon 'n' trail efter me brother, me eyes however risin' to see William face Elizabeth wi' a serious countenance. 'Im glancin' at th' weapon in 'er hauns.

"Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear."

I frowned at their exchange slightly, efter beholdin' William to hand th' rifle to Elizabeth me bein' aware that he'd granted er th' weapon to light up th' gunpowder when th' time came, but it was Elizabeth's response that confused me. Me however then bypassin' it as continued me journey intae th' depths o' th' hull, grittin' me teeth together as me body felt all th' while heavier 'n' me mind was stairtin' to turn bleary again. Determinedly me still headin' straight to th' crewmen stackin' th' barrels oan top o' th' net efter rollin' it open across th' deck, doin' th' best I could to help 'em. In but a few minutes us managin' to arrange th' barrels oan top o' one another, although there was one problem; there weren't all that many o' 'em. One o' th' crewmen peerin' up to th' awaitin' First Mate 'n' informin' 'im us to have ran oot only efter half a dozen o' kegs, me seein' 'im stride awa' from th' deck in haste, efter a short while William emergin' from th' staircase. Followed by several other crewmen, all carryin' freish casks in their arms. Wance they sided wi' th' awready readied powder me blinkin' at 'em in surprise, thinkin' Sparrow to have apparently hidden a rather large portion o' th' powder magazine somewhere, 'til I saw th' text painted oan th' barrel I followed William to place at th' top o' th' stack. Me keekin' at 'im half mused half incredulous efter takin' a sniff at me fingers that had made contact wi' somethin' wet seepin' thro' th' cracks.

"Rum?"

"I knew there had to be a reason behind the quantity of it", William jested, flashin' me a sarcastic smile, me even lettin' oot a slight giggle at th' thought, 'til both o' us focused back to th' work at haun. Wance th' whole storage had been ransacked from all th' rum ('n' there was plenty o' that, I tell ye) 'n' th' last barrels had also been assembled, William, I 'n' many other rushed to surround th' load wi' th' leftover net. Me stationin' me foot oan one o' th' barrels to hoist meself upward (stiffly, th' task provin' nae all that easy when me achin' muscles protested against th' gruellin' exertion) while extended an expectant arm behind me. Efter a curt confusion William handin' me a rope, watchin' me stairt to thread it atween th' net's gaps intae complicated reef knots efter it was cinched shut, to make sure oan me part that th' net wouldn't give in under th' enormous weight o' th' load. A few other men takin' care o' th' remainin' sections.

"You know how to tie knots", William discovered, eyein' at me taken aback but perhaps even slightly impressed, me simply tightenin' one o' th' knots wi' a forceful tug afore glanced toward 'im.

"I've learned a lot mair in these past weeks while sailin' aboard Edward's ship other than different forms o' education 'n' etiquette. Aboot meself 'n' what I am capable o'."

"I can tell."

I didn't have a chance to pay his response much mind (or to analyze it further) as it was then when th' panic struck again, _th' Pearl_ shuddered violently when th' Kraken took hold o' it from below, me rippin' apart from th' net 'n' almost fallin' doon ontae th' deck. In th' last minute me managin' to clasp onto th' ropes as William's other arm had shot up to take hold o' me while he 'imself ended up hangin' from th' net nae to fall. Me directin' a fleetin' uncomfortable glance at his haun restin' oan me waist, afore me attention was drawn to th' racket breakin' oot somewhere at th' upper deck. Th' ensuin' cries of terror 'n' sound o' splinterin' wood tellin' me th' creature to have deviated from its usual tactic 'n' instead o' chargin' at us openly burst thro' th' ship's hull lik' durin' th' attack oan Edward's vessel, th' crashin' noises 'n' runnin' steps juist above us signalin' th' Kraken to be strictly chasin' efter th' sailors doon below. It's humongous limbs roamin' aboot th' ship 'n' I let oot a startled yelp as I spotted a couple to push within' th' lazarette from th stairs, th' sailors dispershin' immediately wi' several cries o' terror wance th' tentacles lunged towards us. William avoidin' one o' th' th' advancin' appendages juist barely where I rounded th' net to flee to th' second staircase behind us, only to be bumped doon by th' load as th' tentacle rammed against it. Me fallin' straight oan me stomach, coverin' me heid wi' me arms as noticed th' net stairt to swing back 'n' forth, th' tentacle scourin' th' wee space for any remainin' sailors 'n' takin' this openin' I neist exerted upward wi' a tired moan. Clutchin' to th' net again which I saw to have stairted to rise higher towards th' main deck efter William's voice had shouted th' crew to man th' capstan, me heavin' meself better oanto th' load 'n' pressed against it in fright as th' swishin' tentacle spun widely as if sensin' me to have escaped it. Me then peekin' ower me shoulder to see it to retreat juist enough for me to be able to jump ower to th' flight o' stairs, th' preventin' haun o' William however stoppin' me in middle o' me intent as it landed oan mine. Me turnin' me heid aroond in dismay to see 'im danglin' at th' other side o' th' risin' net as weel, 'im directin' a commandin' goup intae me eyes.

"Stay there!" he exclaimed, me widened eyes flickerin' doon to watch 'im to reveal his sword as th' pace o' th' risin' net increased. Me as weel attemptin' to reveal me weapon but was forced to duck when nae only th' ragin' tentacles continued to swoop past us, but th' edge o' th' shaft that connected th' main deck to th' hold came dangerously close to me back during another rock o' th' net we rode oan. Such impact bein' able to cause me to fall straight back doon (though I have to admit to have actually considered should it be preferable to face an instant death due to th' hit oan th heid or drownin' slowly in th' surroundin' sea).

I bypassed such foolish thoughts as neist had to clamber farther awa' from a certain tentacle that stairted to brush past us from several directions, every joint in me body cryin' oot for me to let go, me nae bein' able to hold back th' moans o' exhaustion as by th' time th' net was nearin' th' main deck I was hangin' ontae me dear life, literally. Nae kennin' how much me arms would be able to take, wi' shut eyes me loopin' me arms thro' th' net's gaps this time to lever meself higher, nae to fall. Wi' but fleetin' gazes me witnessin' th' all too familiar terror that had spead amonst th' crew who desperately tried to flee from th' beast comin' at us even mair truculently, gettin' cornered in th' crammed space o' th' ship's hull 'n' ambushed when all th' while freish tentacles sneaked upoan 'em from th' passages they reckoned safe to use to escape. Me releasin' even a slight shriek as one o' th' largest limbs then abruptly shattered a nearby staircase, William 'n' I turnin' oor eyes awa' when pieces o' wood filled th' air for a moment. Bones crackin' 'n' joints givin' in when th' creature dragged th' captured men oot o' th' ship's hull even thro' th' smallest crevices. Despite o' th' adrenaline surgin' along me blood 'n' th' dread it pumped intae me veins me kennin' to have to keep it together, from those two previous times I'd been faced wi' th' same danger me realizin' th' only wey to survive was to nae to let th' horro take th' best o' me. For this reason me finally drawin' me ain weapon wance th' net reached as far as th' edge o' th' gratin', me hert jumpin' for fright as I then saw one o' th' tentacles that pushed efter us thro' th' openin' to crash againt William who'd craned forward to slash at th' appendage wi' his sword. Me dartin' forward ower th' net to grab 'im afore he fell aff, wi' a brief thankful glance 'is arm findin' its wey to take support from mine as I shot up to plunge me ain cutlass thro' th' tentacle that attempted to wrap itself aroond th' hook o' th' net. William chasin' it awa' by deliverin' a deep gash ontae it afore as weel impalin' th' tentacle, me swingin' backwards wance th' creature's arm retreated wi' a broad twirl. Almost knockin' me aff th' net, but William's arm didn't let me fall either, us noo gainin' th' chance to tak' in th' situation above deck which wasn't any different.

Th' crewmen were runnin' aboot in a state o' utter panic, some fightin' bravely against th' assaultin' tentacles rippin' apart _th' Pearl_ in th' process o' huntin' doon th' sailors, where some abandoned their weapons 'n' fled. Only to be picked up by th' Kraken one by one, Mr. Gibbs 'n' a handful o' other crewmembers defendin' th' capstan, me climbin' higher efter wardin' aff another tentacle nearin' us in cooperation wi' William 'n' seein' one o' th' defenders to be captured by th' monster. Th' poor man hurlin' his arms forth to th' First Mate who although holdin' ontae th' sailor wi' all strength he had was no match against th' Kraken, me frownin' as witnessed th' crewman to be catapulted straight intae th' water in a high arch. Me eyes soon findin' Elizabeth whose eyes were fixated ontae th' net that had noo risen high above th' deck (leavin' William 'n' I a sittin' duck to th' beast), armin' 'er musket. Th' load neist abruptly swirlin' aroond as nae only one but two tentacles swung across th' air 'n' made an impact, me lettin' oot a low startled moan as felt me hauns slippin' from th' soaked ropes o' th' net. Water rainin' oan th' ship when th' tentacles darted intae th' sea only to return again to claim their neist victim, juist as th' net stopped spinnin' William shoutin' th' men to haul it higher. Elizabeth stationin' 'ersef by th' gratin' to wait for William's signal as I keeked doon to th' deck, realizin' us soon nae to get doon safely if we didn't leave oor improvised means o' transport.

"William, we have to jump!" I exclaimed from th' top o' me lungs, peerin' thro' th' rain lik' shower o' water, me eyes but briefly lockin' wi' his as I then noticed one o' th' tentacles to slither ower th' banister o' th' quarterdeck 'n' towards th' capstan. Claimin' Elizabeth's attention as weel, me nae even registerin' William's voice urgin' me to go oan wi'oot 'im as I noo followed th' tentacle to coil aroond th' mast th' capstan was attached to, in th' followin' second crashin' doon ontae th' heavin' device.

Th' net let oot a loud creak as th' force hoistin' us upward disappeared, us findin' oorselves fallin' doon freely for a moment 'til th' load halted in middle o' th' air to hang freely. Nae a sound havin' time to leave me lips as I saw William to lose his grip wi' a taken aback yelp 'n' he crashed against th' net, me neither bein' able to hang ontae th' ropes 'n' th' powerful tug caused me to be thrown aff th' net. In a moment that was but a brief feart flutter o' me hert me droppin' ontae th' deck, me lettin' oot an agonized breath as th' impact paralyzed me for a moment. Pain spreadin' in a blink o' an eye 'n' cuttin' me air supply, efter comin' to me leverin' meself up to see mair men to lose th' fight against th' harassin' tentacles 'n' got towed intae th' sea. Several o' 'em plummetin' across th' deck, me stayin' low 'n' rolled oot o' th' wey o' one scourin' appendage 'til rose to me feet wi' a straineous effort efter snatchin' me sword I'd found fallen from a couple o' meters awa'. To see William who for me horror stairted to call oot to th' Kraken, tryin' to draw th' beast's attention 'n' have it attack 'im, 'im nae listenin' to me when I screamed 'im to let go o' th' net efter seein' Elizabeth who'd survived from th' previous attack that had destroyed th' capstan. Th' armed rifle hold oot in 'er hauns, 'er as weel eyein' at William who flung his sword at th' tentacles, provokin' th' creature, me eyes reelin' from Elizabeth to 'im helpless as watched Elizabeth to slowly lift th' musket. Takin' aim, me soon seein' Peter who appeared oot o' nowhere, scewerin' one o' th' tentacles 'n' landin' th' spear's tip deep intae th' wood o' th' railing. Th' flounderin' tentacle only soon tearin' some o' th' gunwale wi' it upoan breakin' free, Peter leapin' ower to me to mak' me duck as I failed to notice th' wooden piece to fly towards me along wi' th' monstruous limb. Me eyes instantly dartin' up to danglin' William as Peter instead took hold o' th' spear, jerkin' it oot o' th' creature's flesh afore he was pulled back intae th' water wi' it when th' Kraken had come upoan another sailor runnin' towards th' quarterdeck.

I frowned as witnessed one o' th' tentacles to happen to disturb th' net again 'n' it stairted to swing aboot mair 'n' mair uncontrollably. Me takin' a pace forward when William simply clutched to th' ropes, nae comin' doon while all th' while siccin' th' Kraken to come 'n' get 'im.

"William!" I exclaimed, but didn't get th' chance to continue as one o' th' largest tentacles suddenly swooped right in front o' me 'n' Peter, oan its wey towards th' net efter hurtlin' oot o' th'sea. Burstin' thro' th' remainin' gunwale 'n' attackin' wi' such force that several men 'n' pieces o' th' vessel were whisked awa', eventually collidin' wi' th' hoisted load. (But brief flicker o' fright in me chest upoan realizin' th' Kraken to have indeed heed to William's call) me lettin' oot a worried cry as me 'n' me brother were forced to retreat farther 'n' farther awa' from William when a couple o' other tentacles crawled ower th' deck, me watchin' in dread how th' net flipped in th' air. Me finally stiffenin' curtly as saw William to lose his weapon along wi' his balance due to th' radical tip o' it 'n' ended up hangin' upside doon from th' net, his boot caught to th' gaps o' th' nettin', leavin' 'im noo completely exposed to th' creature that was noo maist interested in 'im 'n' th' barrels. Efter watchin' William to tak' oot th' knife his father had given 'im to free 'imself me turnin' aroond in panic to face Elizabeth who was still aimin' at th' swingin' net, Peter engagin' intae a struggle wi' one o' th' approachin' tentacles, where I stairted to cross th' deck daringly when his attention was elsewhere. Stormin' thro' th' ragin' appendages 'n' still alive crewmen to get to Elizabeth in time as William's voice called oot to 'er to fire th' gunpowder.

"Naw! Elizabeth, don't…!" I screamed in turn wi' a terrified lurch o' hert, Peter's voice risin' above th' tumultuous racket to yell at me to come back, but nae but a few steps awa' from Elizabeth I had to vault backwards wi' a couple o' strikes o' me cutlass when another tentacle blocked me passage. Me determination doin' wee to save 'er however as in but a split o' a second me 'n' Peter saw three mair tentacles to squirm aboard thro' th' gapin' rift within th' Captain's quarters, one o' 'em surprisin' Elizabeth by wrappin' aroond 'er feet. Peter shoutin' 'er name in turn 'n' tried to slash thro' th' tentacle that prevented 'im from dashin' to 'er rescue as Elizabeth was then hauled towards Sparrow's cabin. Me seein' a glimpse o' Edward's fightin' form to emerge form below decks as I ran efter Elizabeth 'n' threw meself forward efter abandonin' me sword, clutchin' to 'er arms but released an exhausted wince when 'er hold pried 'n' we were noo squeezin' each other's wrists. O' coorse me nae bein' enough to stop th' beast from pullin' Elizabeth towards th' ocean 'n' ended up slidin' across th' deck as we inevitably neared th' doorway 'n' oor deaths.

Elizabeth's momentarily ceased bray o' terror resumed as we behold th' tentacle to be bringin' us closer to oor end meter by meter wi'oot us bein' able to do anyhtin' to stop oorselves from movin'. Me futily tryin' to halt us wi' me feet that found nothin' to latch ontae, 'til I then felt someone to grab ontae both o' me legs 'n' slowin' us doon briefly, Edward 'n' Peter's assistance however doin' nothin' to stop th' Kraken. Me frightened scream noo joinin' Elizabeth's as we glided within th' cabin, only to be saved unexpectedly by th' ol' members o' Barbossa's crew. One o' 'em wieldin' an axe that noo landed ontae th' rivetin' tentacle, cuttin' it in two 'n' as I was left layin' prone oan me stomach Elizabeth floundered to a sittin' position in shock. All six o' us watchin' th' tentacle to fall back intae th' water, but we weren't goin' to stay 'n' wait for it to return. Me thoughts reelin' back to William 'n' wi' th' help o' Edwrad I jumped to me feet 'n' raced back in middle o'th' ongoin' havoc, to discover 'im to be still trapped to th' net. Peter tacklin' me oot o' th' wey o' th' same tentacle that briefly charged oot o' th' Captain's cabin to get to us, Edward doin' th' same to Elizabeth afore shootin' at th' limb wi' th' same weapon I'd seen wi' 'im afore th' confrontation wi' th' beast had begun. Weakenin' th' awready badly bruised appendage even further as Elizabeth took this chance to run towards a man she spotted to pick up 'er musket that had flung across th' deck. Me attention however remainin' solely oan William strugglin' to cut 'imself loose, where Peter took aff efter Elizabeth, who was noo scramblin' up th' flight o' stairs efter seein' th' rifle to fly from th' sailor's haun all th' wey to th' quarterdeck when th' man had gotten captured by th' tentacle that had escaped me brother 'n' Edward (efter Peter had tried to trap it against th' wall 'n' Edward had attempted to blast it clean thro'). Leavin' me momentarily curled up against th' wall to gain shelter as took in th' situation.

I ran closer to th' centre o' th' ship 'n' pressed against th' survived main mast, only to have me eyes widen for utmaist surprise when efter keekin' up to th' quarterdeck I didn't see Elizabeth holdin' th' musket but Sparrow. Me mind however nae havin' time to wrap aroond th' fact that he'd actually come back for us, as I saw 'im check th' weapon, Elizabeth grabbin' his leg anxiously as 'er eyes as weel reeled back to William, me nae even thinkin' clearly when in th' followin' second I kenned exactly what th' pirate was aboot to do. Me brother's 'n' Edward's calls doin' nothin' to stop me when I sprinted across th' deck towards th' net, internalaizin' but th' single fact that wance Sparrow would pull that trigger William would explode along wi' th' loaded rum 'n' gunpowder, this thought drivin' me feet forward regardless o' all me tiredness 'n' fear o' gettin' nabbed by th' beast. Me neither thinkin' what was I aboot to do exactly by affrontin' th' prevailin' danger this wey to get to 'im, only kennin' that I had to save 'im.

But I didn't have to think further aboot me followin' actions as juist afore I heard th' sound o' th' gunshot I saw several tentacles to crane towards th' net, William finally managin' to cut thro' th' ropes 'n' wi' a relieved jolt o' me hert I dashed forward. Watchin' 'im fall towards th' deck, hasty footsteps booming against th' floorboards behind me as I arrived by th' load juist in time to catch William afore he injured 'imself upoan crashin' doon, us staggerin' violently upoan impact but I succeeded in swingin' 'im aroond 'n' lever 'im against th' gunwale for his utmaist bewilderment. However nae even me bein' able to prepare to what happened neist as incited by William's gaze that shot up to th' net I twirled aroond, me hert this time skippin' a beat when efter completely disregardin' th' seriousness o' th' situation I noo realized th' load to be aboot to explode. Some o' th' barrels topplin' oo to' th' net in th' embrace o' th' Kraken, me sensin' th' blast to come 'n' took a wary step backwards juist as William's arm was aboot to pull me doon. It bein' however Peter who saved me upoan apearin' in th' same moment 'n' he shoved me intae William's lap wi' an exasperated cry, oot o' th' wey o' th' forthcomin' explosion, us but curtly lockin' astonished gazes as th' load set fire. Me takin' in a horrified breath as witnessed me brother to be left exposed to th' danger when th' barrels turned intae a sea o' fire 'n' th' heat along wi' th' spreadin' flames subdued us. Th' power o' th' explosion indeed injurin' th' Kraken but also causin' Peter to lose his balance wance he hadn't had th' time to seek shelter 'n' one o' th' burnin' pieces o' th' kegs hit his heid, William's arms keepin' me from rushin' to me feet to help 'im as he was thrown owerboard. Wi' a sting o' quilt 'n' sheen o' tears in me eyes me followin' 'im to vanish as if in slow motion, gettin' swallowed by th' fiery projectile 'n' smoke blurrin' me vision afore I covered me eyes momentarily. Losin' th' sight o' 'im.

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **afore= before, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, winch= kiss, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, awa'= away, wey= way, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, heid= head, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, peedy= small, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, lugs= ears, naw= no, scunnered = bored/fed up, tak' = take, trial, coupon= face, face= expression, 'ere= here, stoatin=brilliant, aff=off, goup=stare, luv= love, atween = between, drooched = soaked, feart = scared**


	23. Entry 23

_**AN:**_

 _ **Last one guys before the epilogue. Thank you so much for reading this far, and shoving your support with views, comments and favorites/follows. I can't even describe how happy it makes me to find people to want to read my stuff even after such a long time of waiting to get to this point, so big,**_ **big** _ **thanks to all of you amazing people!**_

 _ **Well, off to the third film we go. And what I've noticed during the course of writing this second installment, is that I've grown to like Norrington much more from before (even started to read fics about him), so there is a possibility that at some point in the future there could be a Norrington/OC story in the horizon…I have a bud of an idea anyhow after coming across an interesting character name…**_

 _ **But first I'll be seeing you when the third story comes out. Can't say however when, I have a lot of work ahead of me. Nevertheless have a great upcoming summer everyone!**_

 _ **Linda.**_

* * *

 **Entry 23**

I remained still as long as th' fallin' debris 'n' th' fire didn't further endanger th' lives o' th' survivors, William loosenin' his grip o' me as stuck th' tip o' his knife ontae th' deck, us watchin' th' burned remains o' th' tentacles to plunge intae th' sea haggardly. Th' pained roar o' th' beast resonatin' thro' th' quiver o' th' deck, pieces o' smolderin' meat 'n' corpses litterin' th' deck as everyone emerged from their hidin'. Only aboot handful o' us crawlin' oot o' th' scattered refuse 'n' creepin' to th' rail to peek ower it as did I, only that I vaulted to th' gunwale in a frenzy. Distraught, gazin' intae th' water in ever growin' horror, nae seein' me brother anywhere. Me brushin' William's haun aff as he attempted to console me or to take me awa' from th' banister, I didn't care. Me refusin' to believe it when efter several seconds o' waitin' I didn't see Peter to swim back to th' surface nor did I see his body to well up, me shakin' me heid at th' realization that made me hert heavy then. Drivin' me to th' brink o' breakin' doon efter keepin' me nerves under control for so long, me eyes pricklin' for both th' smoke 'n' unshed tears.

"Naw… Naw, Peter please, come up. Come up please!" I begged, wance mair nae kennin' what I was doin' as shinned higher oan th' rail. Me fightin' back against th' deterrin' arms o' William that hauled me back afore I could do th' glaikiest thing o' drownin' meself by divin' efter me brother, his voice callin' me name 'n' his ain pleads for me to listen to 'im fallin' oan deaf lugs for a moment as I was so concerned o' Peter that it owercame everythin'. Th' fact that he had died only because he'd pushed me oot o' th' wey o' th' blast hurtin' me so that I would've gladly jumped right in th' sea regardless o' th' sea monster to find 'im, to bring me brother back who'd been lost because o' me yet again surfaced foolishness. Finally William's gentle voice breakin' thro' me senseless ravin' 'n' he brought me aroond wance I stopped strugglin' against his hold, me eyes lockin' wi' his in shock as he captured me heid momentarily wi' a serious face. 'Im sighin' as a flicker o' pain also could be found from his irises that softened for pity, for grief but in acceptance as weel as he spoke to me. Those two words jabbin' me straight to me hert unlik' anyhtin' he'd ever said to me afore, even if they were true.

"He's gone."

I froze, shakin' me heid slightly as didn't want to admit 'im to be right, me chest feelin' even heavier when th' sorrow stairted to gnaw at me gradually. Me eyes shiftin' to see Edward dauner ower to us when I stepped awa' from William, efter but a brief exchange o' goups wi' th' Englishman me nae bein' able to stop meself from goin' to 'im. Instead o' seekin' comfort from th' arms o' William for his surprise me pressin' against Edward 'n' accepted th' embrace he wrapped me intae, me ain arms circlin' 'im too as I gave in to th' sobs. Edward bringin' a consolin' haun to th' back o' me heid as he let me remain in his arms for a moment, but as I soon separated efter a few tears had fallen 'n' turned me heid towards William I spotted 'im to be gawkin' at us. His eyes however instantly fallin' when me gaze met his, me simply ignorin' 'im as he noo walked awa' wi'oot a word 'n' left us alone. Mr. Gibbs' 'n' th' stumpy crewman's voices soon reachin' me lugs, easin' me woe a bit by remindin' me us nae to be yet safe enough for me to focus oan me mournin'.

"Did we kill it?" th' short pirate questioned, exchangin' a brief keek wi' th' First Mate who appeared skeptical. Scourin' oor vicinity o' any sign o' th' Kraken under th' calmed water.

"No. We just made it angry."

"Where's Peter?" Elizabeth questioned then, arrivin' to th' scene wi' a curious countenance efter searchin' for me brother from th' deck. 'Er frownin' upoan seein' me cast me eyes doon afore closin' 'em, me voluntarily blockin' both 'er 'n' William oot o' me mind as he brought 'er a wee farther awa' to deliver th' news o' Peter's passin'.

"Where not out of this yet…Cap'n, orders?" Mr. Gibbs said then, runnin' to his Captain who was approachin' us efter discardin' th' musket among wi' th' rest o' th' surroundin' clutter. Sparrow's coupon rather stern 'n' his eyes but grim as he faced his First Mate, me perhaps even detectin' his voice to contain qualm when th' talk turned to his ship.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat", Sparrow replied, for th' utmaist dismay o' th' elderly pirate who turned to follow his Captain to amble along th' deck. Mr. Gibbs shakin' his heid as glanced aboot th' vessel in hesitation.

"Jack, _the Pearl_."

"She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right, we have to head for land", bereft Elizabeth said silently, eventually keekin' up to Sparrow 'n' Mr. Gibbs wi' earnest eyes although I could see 'er to have been gey unsettled efter learnin' o' Peter's fate. Even mair than I would've imagined, 'er however nae shovin' it as 'er visage turned noo deadpan when she exchanged a curt goup wi' somber Sparrow.

"It's a lot of open water", th' bald pirate mused as eyed at th' sea that separated us from th' only island in oor proximity, afore turned to his Captain in doubt. His companion stressin' th' issue by repeatin' th' sentence, me however nae carin' anymair whether or nae th' Kraken would come right in that second to drag _th' Pearl_ into th' abyss. If I did die 'ere 'n' noo efter all, at least I would be reunited wi' me brother who'd been bereaved o' his life in me place.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down _the Pearl_."

I didn't turn to William whose eyes I could feel measurin' me, only returnin' by th' rail in thoughts surroundin' Peter 'n' me regrets aboot how we'd spent oor last moments together, or rather how we hadn't spent 'em aside for bickerin'. That wee we'd talked bein' but heated words spoken oot o' miff. Me fillin' wi' remorse as realized th' least I could've done upoan seein' 'im at that island to have been to tell 'im how glad it had made me to learn 'im to have come to look for me, how happy I'd been to see 'im…'N' noo I'd lost 'im, th' thought o' nae seein' 'im ever again makin' me feel so lonely when since th' day I'd been born Peter had always been wi' me, ne'er truly leavin' me. But this time he had. 'N' I was noo alone, wi'oot th' twin who'd always been part o' me, 'n' upoan disappearin' intae that ocean taken somethin' wi' 'im to his watery grave.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope", I heard Mr. Gibbs to say, naturally complyin' to his Captain's decision, as he 'n' th' rest o' th' survived crew along wi' Edward then stairted to gather all th' supplies they could find amongst th' clutter. Several minutes goin' by as they loaded th' items doon to th' awaitin' dinghy, preparin' to cast off where I remained by th' gunwale in me dismal ponders. Me thoughts goin' back to th' day maw had died 'n' how at loss I'd felt amidst th' owerpowerin' sadness that had crushed doon oan me lik' a weight, me however bein' still so shocked o' what had happened that th' feelin' o' bereavement couldn't take complete control ower me juist yet. Me tryin' to come to peace wi' all o' it as I noticed Sparrow to dauner aboot th' deck in thoughts o' his ain, admirin' what was left o' his ship 'n' let his hauns trail th' banisters 'n' surfaces o' _th' Pearl_ as a silent goodbye. Sound o' booted legs comin to me wey however breakin' me train o' thought 'n' I heard Edward's voice stairt to speak behind me, tellin' me 'em to have finished loadin' th' longboat.

"Come on, Randa. We must get going."

"Then go."

Edward's voice wasn't doilt but rather strict when it replied wi'oot a hesitation. "I will, right after ye. Everyone are boarding the boat and we shouldn't waste the little time we have for dawdling."

"Peter's 'ere, Edward. I can't leave 'im, so I might as weel go wi' 'im when th' Kraken comes", I stated, half nae even noticin' but th' last words had come oot shuddered, lachrymose. Me placin' both o' me palms oan th' gunwale, but was then taken aback when Edward jerked me aroond. His face actually shockin' me a bit as I'd ne'er seen 'im so stringent in th' time I'd kenned 'im, 'im shakin' me briskly to emphasize his followin' remark as gouped deep intae me eyes. Wearin' a deep frown, dead serious.

"Now ye listen to me", he said tensely, leanin' closer as his eyes narrowed slightly, 'im noddin' towards th' water afore caught me nonplussed attention again. "Yer brother is indeed gone, not coming back, and ye just have to live with it! Damn ye for yer talk of killing yerself by staying, as such utter stupidity won't bring him back to ye. So get into the boat Randa, _now_ , or I'll drag ye there meself."

I was indeed affected by Edward's tirade that was delivered so intensely that it robbed me o' all protests, me o' coorse kennin' 'im to be right, 'n' I noo frowned a bit meself as saw an odd face to tak' ower Edward's hardened features. Me takin' comfort from his compassionate eyes 'n' th' familiarity o' his visage that wance mair reminded me o' Peter, for a brief moment me bein' able to see me brother in 'im as offered 'im a slight twitch o' me lips that was supposed to be a smile. It satisfyin' 'im enough to release me wi' a sigh, his hauns slidin' doon to squeeze me palms curtly afore he strode ower to th' port side gunwale. Me castin' me eyes doon 'n' pulled me cross from under me shirt, swallowin' hard as stepped back to th' railing upoan unclaspin' th' chain. Wi' a sniffle me placin' a kiss ontae th' fingers grippin' to th' necklace as I said a brief prayer for Peter's memory, lastly lettin' th' cross to slip me fingers 'n' fall intae th' water as I finally made a peedy smile.

"Say hi to maw for me."

"Miranda?"

Me eyes snapped open wi' a quaverin' inhale as I turned aroond slowly at th' sound o' William's voice, as tardily liftin' me eyes up to his coupon to see 'im goup back at me in concern ('n' in unspeakable pity, as he undoubtedly had seen me mak' me farewells). Ghost o' a smile visitin' his lips as he tilted his heid towards th' others.

"Let's go."

I was thankful beyond anythin' that he didn't say anythin' aboot Peter noo, expressed condolences bein' th' worst thing that I could've received at th' moment, as compassionate 'n' sad glances given me wey I could live wi'. Me exchangin' a short goup wi' 'im as did leave th' railin' then, William's arm wrappin' aroond me lightly 'n' escortin' me ower to th' other side o' th' vessel. Me irises keekin' up juist in time to see Elizabeth send us a baffled glance afore I watched 'er strut towards th' main mast where Sparrow was standin', me nae however gettin' th' chance to spy oan 'em further as William was noo usherin' me to climb ower th' gunwale efter th' other elderly pirate who carried a parrot oan his shoulder. Me gaspin' for surprise when th' bird flapped its wings at me, wi' careful movements me then swingin' meself ontae th' steps carved intae th' ship's hull, feelin' lik' swayin' from th' inside as th' adrenaline had wance mair worn oot from me system 'n' left me tired 'n' feverish. Me nae helpin' but missin' th' last step 'n' gave th' crewmen sittin' oan th' dinghy a scare upoan causin' it to rock as grabbed th' staple, sighin'. Would this day ne'er end?

Efter William had climbed ontae th' steps I passed oan th' last muskets to th' rest o' th' occupants o' th' toaty vessel, but juist as I was aboot to tak' me seat neist to Edward I noticed William to stiffen. Me keekin' up to 'im questionably afore followed his eyes that were gawkin' at somethin' at th' right side o' th' ship. In utter bewilderment, me placin' me ain foot oan th' last step to extert higher to see what he was keekin' at so shocked, only to blink in dismay meself as lik' afore saw Elizabeth wi' Sparrow. But nae juist talkin' anymair, but…kissin'.

Me eyes glanced atween stupefied William 'n' th' ardently smoochin' pair afore descended back intae th' rowboat, nonplussed. What was Eizabeth doin'? Wi' Sparrow no less, 'n' in front o' 'er ain fiancé…She had vowed to luv William 'n' as o' few weeks ago had been set oan marryin' 'im, so what oan earth was happenin'? But as much as I tried to wrap me mind aroond what I'd seen 'n' fathom th' reason for I, I then recalled th' odd behavior Sparrow had displayed while aroond Elizabeth. Me rememberin' those several subtle keeks made 'er wey 'n' his tone when he'd brought 'er up in a conversation, it all noo makin' sense to me if it really had happened that Sparrow had become drawn to Elizabeth efter meetin' 'er at some point efter 'er escape…But did that kiss we'd juist witnessed mean that she was drawn to 'im too? In luv wi' 'im even?

Wi' a swiftly concealed aplologetic keek I gave room for William to settle ontae th' boat in turn efter Mr. Gibbs told 'im to hurry doon upoan stairtin' to board 'imself, William's moment ago typically calm exterior understandably noo soured by jealousy that in th' followin' moment turned his confusion intae mere ire. 'Im however assumin' but reserved visage wance we saw Elizabeth to arrive 'n' descend th' steps to th' dinghy, me levelin' one incredulous glance at 'er afore gazin' awa' as William helped 'er oan 'er seat. Lockin' quizzical gazes wi' er, but his voice was far from his usual warm 'n' kind, tippin' Elizabeth aff that 'er slight moment wi' Sparrow hadn't gone unnoticed by th' one person who shouldn't have seen 'er in other man's arms. William nae even tryin' to hide th' fact that he'd caught 'er, th' keek in his eyes soon enough turnin' pungent upoan hearin' Elizabeth's equally tense response.

"Where's Jack?"

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance."

Elizabeth's announcement surprised me 'n' I gazed towards th' gunwale, truthfully th' animosity I'd come to feel for th' man lessenin' a wee when I considered his this time voluntary decision to stay behind as a bait for th' Kraken so that we could get awa' from _th' Pearl_ unhindered. Th' similar kind o' reluctant feelin' wellin' up in me as when I'd watched Norrington to wade across th' shallows atween th' crew o' _th' Flyin' Dutchman_ to buy us th' needed time to run. Th' pirate in question indeed nae appearin' to th' railing even to say farewells to his baffled crew 'n' maist o' all to his loyal 'n' maist stupefied First Mate, th' wooden eyed pirate neist castin' us aff 'n' took th' oars wi' his comrade by th' impetuous order o' Elizabeth.

Although I realized us to be indeed saved by abandonin' Sparrow wi' his ship when th' beast had been initially efter but 'im all along, I still wasn't able to decide was such fate but a comeuppance to th' infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, or juist another sin for all o' us to carry oan oor conscious for the rest o' oor lives by leavin' 'im to face it when th' rowboat stairted to glide awa' from _th' Pearl_ 's hull. But then I juist didn't care anymair, th' physical 'n' emotional fatigue takin' their toll oan me 'n' wi' a deep sigh I simply leant against Edward, fallin' intae same kind o' rueful thoughts when th' dinghy drew awa' from th' vessel meter by meter. Takin' me all th' while farther awa' from nae only th' trouble that was Jack Sparrow but th' place I'd seen me brother for th' last time, me eyes eventually risin' to goup at th' dark hulled ship efter first takin' in Elizabeth. 'Er hastily turnin' 'er back to me when I spotted that somewhat guilt ridden face she wore afore 'er countenance turned back to earnest, at th' moment me nae spearin' energy to imagine how she must've felt aboot 'er apparent lover's decision nae to come wi' us. Utter silence descendin' as none o' us said a word, owerall gloomy atmosphere takin' ower th' boat as th' pirates rowed us awa' from th' doomed ship swiftly. Nae long efter us turnin' aroond to witness how th' Kraken arrived, its tentacles creepin' oot o' th water noo gingerly 'n' silently to tak' its prey by surprise, nae long efter us seein' th' heid o' th' creature to emerge behind th' starboard side o' _th' Pearl_. Th' sight o' its jaws surrounded by several rows o' large fangs sendin' a quiver to run along me spine as soon th' beast lunged forward, its arms snakin'a round th' vessel throughoot 'til th' creature finally commenced wi' th' sinkin'.

Th' pirates' arms halted in middle o' rowin' as Sparrow's crew faced _th' Pearl_ , watchin' their Captain to go doon wi' his ship in sadness, no one darin' to even move as long as th' tip o' th' main mast had also disappeared below th' surface. Leavin' behind but swells that soon enough subsided as weel, nothing anymair provin' th' Kraken nor _th' Black Pearl_ to have ever been there. Th' pirates finally graspin' th' oars again by th' quiet order o' Mr. Gibbs, us continuin' toward th' nearby island. Me eyes noo closin' by 'emselves, it nae takin' long for me to fall asleep. Th' last thought that popped intae me heid concernin' Peter, me wishin' from th' bottom o' me hert that I would have had 'im sittin' by William's side noo. Safe 'n' sound, escaped death wi' th' rest o' us. Me thankin' God that at least I didn't have any family at home to send word for aboot his death, as I doubted uncle Cutler to pay much heed to th' loss o' a nephew he hardly kenned, should I decide to write to 'im. But it would be a matter o' th' future, me pushin' everythin' oot o' me mind then as lulled meself intae a slumber. Nae wakin' up 'til th' followin' efternoon when I discovered us to have made it far awa' from th' island we'd sought shelter from wi' freish bearings.

* * *

 **~Three Days Later~**

I looked at myself from a mirror hanging by the large grandfather clock, not appearing all that presentable nor smelled liked that either, but as my ship had just pulled in to the harbor twenty minutes prior after a non-stop voyage, I hadn't actually gotten the chance to bathe nor change my attire into something more suitable. After the anchor had been dropped me to have headed straight to the Governor's office to report to my uncle as instructed upon my long since departure from this very same room. Me still trying to brush me dirty hair out of my face and wiped my face from the majority of the grime as I listened to Mercer's voice speaking behind the wall, informing uncle Cutler of my arrival. Norrington soon cutting my train of thought with a soft cough, me looking at him through the mirror.

"So your uncle has seen fit to take office here?" he observed, me lifting a slight eyebrow at him as felt my cheeks, finding them to have already developed a stubble that was soon in need to be shaved again.

"Not only here. He's taken upon residence at the Swann manor."

"And what of the Governor?"

"By the time I left he was still managing his duties as appointed. Albeit upon the arrival of the Company, the major authority over the matters of Port Royal has fallen to its Governor, my uncle."

"Naturally."

Norrington's latest statement hadn't come out as approbative as should've been desired, me ogling him with caution to remind him not to think ill of the man who was about to be the only one standing between his freedom and arrest. Norrington now taking a pace towards the open office doors when he heard me uncle to bring up the Chest, inquiring any news that might've reached his assistant's ears about it when they'd received no letter from me during my absence. Me halting the soon to be Admiral before he could enter and with a confused look he turned to me, seeing me to shake my head at him as I told him to wait with my imperative stare. Next hearing Mercer to finally inform his employer me to have returned aboard the last of East India Trading Company's ships that had been called back to Port Royal and which by chance had picked me up from that tiny speck of an island I'd swam to after my unexpected departure from _the Black Pearl_. According to my instructions it returning to the bearings of Isla Cruces to collect Norrington, who luckily (but in truth half for me chagrin) had survived after running into the jungle with the empty Chest right in line with our plan that had been devised during the ongoing battle over the heart. When we'd come across the jar that had contained the very prize we'd been after, offered to us on a silver platter by that bampot of a pirate Sparrow who'd left not only the heart but the Letters unguarded. Making it too easy for us to plan the sufficient diversion to eventually walk away free with the items, just as intended without Sparrow knowing a thing about our ruse before it was too late. Me chuckling at the recollection of the pirate knelt on the deck of his ship in shock, frantically searching for the heart from the remains of the shattered jar by the time it had already been pinched right under his nose.

"My nephew's here?" Uncle Cutler's voice responded in surprise, his voice however also reflecting but satisfaction what else when he was proven me to have kept my word, wide grin rising on my lips as I then straightened my coat before left Norrington stand alone by the door and walked inside. Matching my uncle's delighted but most of all curious stare, slipping a hand into my breast pocket after a curt exchange of acknowledging glances with Mercer.

"And he doesn't come empty handed but with gifts" I announced, not even trying to feign modest as pulled out the Letters of Marque. Dropping the leather bound documents onto my uncle's desk after crossing the room to stand right in front of him, uncle Cutler exerting forward in his chair to take hold of the Letters. Unfolding them as I beckoned towards the door remarkably, placing a hand on the hilt of my sword. "But I've also brought along something else that might spark your interest, uncle."

"Your sister perhaps?"

"Unfortunately no. But something equally if not more worthwhile."

Uncle Cutler halted in middle of reading the Letters, his eyes moving over to the doorway along with Mercer's as Norrington entered on cue, momentarily taken aback my uncle following the scruffy man to approach after I nodded the guard positioned by the door to release him. Uncle Cutler beckoning him to come forward.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name. That's what your nephew promised me if I followed the terms of our agreement", Norrington revealed, me lifting my jaw as stared back at him for a while before my attention moved back to my contemplative uncle. Him indeed finding Norrington's name from the papers which he'd signed instantly after our ship had headed towards Port Royal.

"Your agreement?" uncle Cutler questioned as his questionable gaze shifted to me, me tipping my head at him with a new smirk as he then looked down. Turning but serious as he then closed the Letters again to set them onto the table, examining Norrington curiously. "Even if my nephew decided to grant you the opportunity for it, if you intend to claim these you must have something to trade. And speaking of gifts…" Uncle Cutler glanced at me, next measuring the former Commodore who came to a halt by my side. "Do you have the compass?"

"Better", Norrington stated with a shake of his head, us sharing a smile as he then reached for his own pocket to reveal the small bag he'd preserved the heart in. Me filling with gratification as saw my uncle to stiffen in awe once the throbbing bag fell next to the Letters, uncle Cutler gingerly leaning forward while his eyes remained fixated on the flies that started to buzz around the pulsating, concealed object. Leaving no doubt in his mind what it was before the defining words had even left Norrington's lips. "The heart of Davy Jones."

"As promised", I added, uncle Cutler finally looking up from the bag briefly to take in the significant tilt of my head. Me then watching him to open it to look inside, his eyebrows rising before another smile made its way on his lips. Him soon rising, rounding the desk to head for the bar table.

"I recall you to have promised to return with your sister and the sole knowledge of the location of Miss. Swann, and yet here I've been waiting for a word from you after learning you to have taken the matters into your own hands", uncle Cutler mused, to me obviously, although his back was turned to us when he took three glasses before choosing the right decanter. Me leaning against the desk as flashed him a smile, glancing at Mercer who'd went to stand on the sidelines. To follow the ongoing conversation with careful eye as spies always did.

"And taken that you have not already denoted me uncle before promoting me, I dare say to have delivered much more than agreed on as can be deduced by both the heart and the Letters that have been successfully recovered and brought over to you in place of what was expected of me. Which is why I believe to have more than earned not only your praise, uncle, but my indisputable place in the Company."

"I confess not to have expected you to walk through those doors with the very fruit of our labor", uncle Cutler replied with an amused smile, facing me with one of the filled lead crystals and lifted it respectfully. Me nodding at his reverence in gratitude. "You do have made me very pleased with your performance, and I am sure we can go to great lengths together now that you've commendably ensured yourself worthy of the glory of our prevailing victory."

I received the glass from him as uncle Cutler then filled the last two with whiskey that after sipping it I found to be the exact same rich flavored beverage I'd had the privilege to familiarize myself while calling to Mr. McTavish at his home. Norrignton as well receiving his own as my uncle turned rather pensive again, his irises traveling to the heart.

"It's remarkable", he breathed, Norrington rocking a bit impatiently on his heels once he eyed at uncle Cutler expectantly, me lifting my brows at the man in amusement as downed half of my drink. The short silence soon coming to an end by Norrington's inquisitive voice as he confronted my uncle straightforwardly.

"I take it I've won commission as an appointed Officer?" he queried, uncle Cutler looking at him quite astutely, until he broke into a mysterious smirk after a brief surprise and quizzical gaze leveled at me. Me quirking my eyebrows at my uncle remarkably, as his glass then rose once again but this time for a toast, me walking to the bar table to re-fill my own. Enjoying the smoky aroma that tasted like heaven after the time spent on ingesting that watery, low class alcohol I wouldn't even give to dogs to drink.

"Naturally. As a compensation for your efforts for the Company, a full reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant", uncle Cutler agreed, Norrington glancing at me upon the conversation taking the exact course I'd promised once we'd returned to Port Royal with our spoils. Uncle Cutler now returning by the desk to open a certain singular casket that had been set upon it, him opening the lid and revealing Norrington's old sword. One I recognized very well upon remembering to have watched Will to make it night after night before the day of the coronation ceremony, me however then shoving the treacherous traitor out of my mind as witnessed Norrington to approach the sword in a fleeting hesitation. Uncle Cutler walking by the window where Norrington finally raised the delicate weapon and revealed the blade. Bringing it to the level of his eyes to admire the sword's perfect form, the rapier feeling visibly familiar in his hand and the man's lips curved up slightly. My uncle thinking a moment before he turned around, placing his arms behind his back as then said the words that finally sealed the deal for Norrington. Addressing the very issue I'd brought up upon enlisting his services.

"And I think promotion is due as well…Do you agree, Admiral Norrington?"

I hold back a laugh as Norrington gasped, his eyes gazing towards my uncle from the shining steel in momentary surprise until understanding along with soon following relief made an appearance on his countenance. His features however then hardening as the newly appointed Admiral turned serious, vaulting forward and flicked the weapon downward to lean on his arm. To point at the heart.

"Give the order, sir."

I abandoned my whiskey onto the table as instantly drew my own weapon, in a split of a second placing the tip of it on top of his artery as stared at his profile sternly. By tipping the blade signaling to Norrington one wrong move on his part to justify me to slit his throat, inwardly cursing the man's officious manner of immediately striving to brownnose my uncle who then spoke up. Siding with me with a calming lift of his hand.

"Oh no, no, no, no. That would be terribly imprudent", he remarked, baffling Norrington where I withdrew my sword and returned it back to its sheath now that the esteemed Admiral had been stopped from acting foolishly before considering the different aspects. Although my uncle's plans for the heart weren't all that clear to me either, I for one wasn't still going to just stab the darn thing short-sidedly and risk discarding the likely possibilities it could bring us. The following words of uncle Cutler nevertheless clearing all wonders regarding the initial endeavor to locate the heart for the Company in both me and Norrington's minds. Me blinking in surprise at the sound of uncle Cutler elaboration.

"Where's the profit in killing Jones when instead we can add another ship to our fleet?"

I watched as uncle Cutler now walked to the balcony doors, me trailing after him with Norrington, only to stiffen in dismay when I saw _the Flying Dutchman_ to emerge from the bay not far from the docks. My mouth opening for astonishment as slowly my mind started to wrap around the connection the heart had with this appeared ship and why both my uncle and Sparrow had wished to acquire it so badly, only one thing explaining why Jones had arrived at the Company's doorstep completely willingly. Me trudging to the balcony to join my uncle and Norrington with Mercer, all of us halting to follow how _the Dutchman_ stopped directly in front of the office building and the whole crew came by the gunwale of their vessel. Amongst them Jones who caused me to smile in awe as I witnessed him to remove his hat once his eyes found my uncle, although it was clear he didn't take any pleasure from such courtesy, him next bowing his head nevertheless. As a sign of respect, unvoiced resignation when he had no choice but to comply to steep himself so low as to honor his new...lord.

"Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones…controls the sea", my uncle explained. Me starting to laugh as eyed at the crew in brief disbelief, against whom not but a few days ago I'd fought for my life and now had them stand there in front of my uncle completely humble and ready to serve. Indeed realizing such a power over _the Dutchman_ and its Captain to bring such an addition to our already so grand might that pirates or any other enemy wouldn't stand a chance against the Company as of today.

"Would you look at that. Jones just waiting there for a bone to be thrown for him", I scoffed, approaching the railing and leant against it as sent a mocking grin at the tentacle faced Captain. Taking grave amusement upon seeing his effort to remain composed at the face of my ridicule. "This is going to be interesting for sure."

"The map is finished, sir."

All four of us now turned to face the map maker who'd suddenly arrived to the doorway, Norrington and Mercer staying behind to stare at _the Dutchman_ in wonder, where I left the balcony to trail my uncle's steps as he returned back into the office. To behold the map that had been weeks in the making and now finally completed to its whole glory, me searching every inch of it in satisfaction upon taking in the depiction of all the far spread footholds the Company had all around the world, reaching as far as eastern Asia and South Pacific Ocean. Me hearing uncle Cutler to release a content sigh as his eyes as well roamed about the map on the wall, sharing me sentiments by the sound of pride in his voice.

"Just the way I imagined it."

"What now, uncle?" I questioned, breaking the fallen silence and claimed uncle Cutler's attention back from the map. Folding my arms. "We have the heart and _the Dutchman_ at our disposal…so what is it that you need Jones for?"

"To be the first plague that shall strike against the free pirates sailing these waters", uncle Cutler replied, me frowning at his answer and walking by his side. Lifting my eyebrows at him.

"So you're making Jones the Company bloodhound?" I gathered, uncle Cutler tilting his head at me in concur.

"Precisely. None other than Jones can hunt down the individuals we seek faster and then bring them in for questioning."

"Who, and for what? What is it you want to find out, uncle?"

"Everything, nephew. To defeat the enemy you must have a full view of their infrastructure and policies, and to bring them on their knees once and for all…we have to get inside their head and control them from the sidelines like all the great tacticians before us."

I didn't even pretend to follow his course of mind at the moment as just sighed, letting the matter go as stretched me tensed muscles. Uncle Cutler then measuring me silently for a moment, until broke into a smile once he saw me dig out the hidden signet ring of the Beckett family and followed me to thread it back on my finger. Him placing a hand on my shoulder as beckoned to the entrance remarkably.

"Go to the manor to have some well earned rest. I sent Mercer to fetch you in the morning, and we can discuss our plans further upon breakfast."

I complied with a nod, truthfully feeling myself more tired than in ages as nodded my uncle farewell for the time being. Offering one to Norrington as well before exited the office, while marching across the corridors my thoughts reeling back to my sister whom I was sure to have been heartbroken upon thinking me to have died in that explosion. But although I hadn't exactly planned on falling off the ship, as it had been the only and in fact quite clever way for me to have disappeared from _the Pearl_ without waking any suspicions, I didn't scold myself much for the possible grief I'd put her through. As well convinced that she must've made it out of the ship before the Kraken had taken it down, and soon enough we would meet again and I would bring her back home to where she belonged. To make sure she wouldn't get further involved with Sparrow and any of the business that had to with his kind of rogues, most of all making sure that she would finally be rid of Will and the trouble he brought along to everyone who placed trust in him. Cared for him. My blood briefly boiling for the thought of it, as I stepped outside to the busy street of Port Royal, directing my steps towards the center of the town. The scent of freshly baked bread soon flowing to my nose as my mind wandered, while utterly fed up with plain hardtack and the unvaried food the numerous ships had been able to provide, I then came to feel like having a braised chicken for supper. Making a note to myself to visit the kitchen to inform Mattie of the slight deviation in tonight's menu.

* * *

Efter disembarkin' at th' wee cay, we'd spent several hours stranded there while th' crew had tried to determine oor current location, as we had been in no possession of navigational device of any kind when Edward's sextant had as weel been long lost. Wi' th' help o' th' stars finally Mr. Gibbs discoverin' where we were 'n' it had been decided us to head to th' coast o' Cuba where accordin' to 'im one o' Sparrow ol' acquaintances lived 'n' from whom we could seek lodgin'. Efter wakin' 'n' hearin' aboot oor newest destination me bein' a bit iffy to meet yet another friend o' Sparrow's (whom I learned to be th' very same woman who'd aided 'em in findin' th' Chest o' Davy Jones), but honestly I'd been too haggard to care as long as 'er home would be th' closest to oor current location 'n' we would get there afore we'd starve. Us thus havin' left th' island at th' death o' night 'n' spendin' three days oan that dinghy by me knowledge.

Oor water had ran oot in middle o' th' second day 'n' th' scarce food we had in oor person didn't last all that much longer either. During that time me however nae findin' meself sharin' me fellow drifters worries as most o' me time went by in drowsy reveries, th' voyage to th' woman's residence provin' easiest to handle to me as by th' time sun had coomenced to sink at th' end o' th' third day th' men had also stairted to lose hope o' reachin' this what they referred to as "voodoo sorceress's" domain. (I'd noticed especially Mr. Gibbs to have spoken rather fearfully aboot th' said woman wance I'd asked aboot 'er in further detail). Me nae bein' completely convinced o' th' abilities th' sailors claimed 'er to have, 'til we'd come upoan an island they apparently recognized as th' right one 'n' left th' open waters to follow a narrow river that ran across th' isle (eventually turnin' intae a swamp lik' area wance th' jungle densed).

Th' surroundin' darkness that had engulfed us had been abruptly lit by several specks o' light (carried by a group o' people who were soon revealed to be in fact waitin' for us) 'n' I came to consider th' possibility o' th' woman to have some gifts efter all. Th' men, women 'n' children standin' aroond us in th' mid waist high water while holdin' up candles that seemed to have been burnin' for th' memory o' oor lost Captain, makin' me think that perhaps this Tia Dalma had foreseen oor arrival. Explainin' th' presence o' this crowd, many havin' tears in their eyes as they watched oor boat to pass thro' em in silence. Th' somewhat streenge atmosphere envelopin' us then indeed supportin' th' idea o' voodoo as I could hear hummed words to be repeated amongst th' presumed local residents. Soon but th' sounds o' th' jungle nevertheless enlivenin' th' silence as long as it had taken us to leave th' people behind 'n' reach th' end o' th' river. A ramshackle hut waitin' for us at th' edge o' th' jungle, efter we'd moored oor rowboat to th' wee dock th' soothsayer 'erself walkin' oot o' th' hoose to receive us. As anticipated takin' us in wi'oot a word said 'n' guided us within 'er home, me nae even payin' much mind to th' surrounding oddities nor th' snakes crawlin' in th' ceiling 'n' th' floor in addition to th' different herbs 'n' jars filled wi' eveythin' one could think o' as immediately efter enterin' I slumped oan th' floor. Nae even kennin' how I'd made it thro' th' past days wi'oot dyin', certainly feelin' lik' it as there was nae a fibre in me body that didn't feel unweel. Me bein' however too stowed wallowin' in me yearnin' for Peter to mind that either.

'N' there I stayed, perhaps hours, I wasn't sure. All o' us occupayin' th' front room o' th' hoose remainin' entangled intae oor ain thoughts wi'oot a single word exchanged atween us. Me finally stirrin' from me ain ponders as William's knife made sudden contact wi' a table by he was sittin', me keekin' up to 'im 'n' sadly watched 'im throw his father's knife again 'n' again ontae th' wooden surface as a sign o' pent up frustration. Me understandin' 'im as I hadn't heard 'im 'n' Elizabeth to say a single thing to one another durin' th' whole journey 'ere, me droppin' me eyes to goup intae emptiness as I leaned me jaw oan me arms. Feelin' lik' keelin' ower if it werent' for th' barrel I was leanin' against. Me soon seein' th' skirts o' Tia Dalma to swish across th' floor as she arrived wi' a tray o' drinks, 'er then bendin' doon to offer one to me while 'er attentive eyes took me in. Me gaspin' for surprise as 'er haun soon rose to touch me right temple.

"Ye don' look so good me gal", she mused, me meetin' 'er eyes 'n' she indeed gazed deep within' 'em as her palm neist pressed against me jaw slightly. "So pale an' troubled. 'Ere, have somethin' to drink an' it will brin' comfort."

"I don't need it", I said quietly, th' woman tiltin' 'er dreadlocked heid at me as insisted me to tak' one o' th' awaitin' mugs. Bringin' it closer.

"You do, more dan ye think. It will chase away da chill of yer bones along with da grief that ails you."

"I don't want it!" I told 'er, or mair lik' exclaimed as I suddenly snapped, nae kenin' what took ower me but all pairs o' eyes turned to me in surprise. Feelin' a sting o' remorse but yet unable to voice oot an apology for th' woman who was juist tryin' to be polite, me only castin' me eyes doon again efter lastly exchangin' a fleeting keek wi' William. Me sighin' upoan feelin' Edward's haun to land oan me shoulder to squeeze it, me placin' mine oan top o' it afore buried me eyes intae me arm. Witholdin' th' tears, as Tia Dalma left me side to go ower to Elizabeth neist. 'Er as weel at first refusin' th' offered drink but unlik' me complied by th' urge o' th' woman, wance th' light o' th' candles placed oan th' tray illuminated Elizabeth's coupon me realizin' for th' first time me nae to be th' only one battlin' wi' me emotions. Me however nae kennin' was it Peter or Sparrow Elizabeth was lamentin' mair, whoever was th' cause for it 'er such emotional reaction nae gratifyin' William who received his ain drink wi' a blank expression. Efter bringin' th' mug to his lips decidin' against it, me bein' able to feel his eyes eventually to land oan me as he glanced aboot th' room when Tia Dalma addressed 'im. 'Im concentratin' back oan fillin' th' surface o' th' table wi' clefts as th' woman's words turned his mood even fouler, regretful, 'em lockin' gazes.

"It's a shame..I know you're thinkin' dat with _the Pearl_ you could've captured da devil an' set free your father's soul."

"It doesn't matter now", I heard William to respond, me straightenin' me back 'n' keeked at 'im at th' sound o' his somewhat defeated delivery, his features gainin' a tint o' rancor as he continued. " _The Pearl's_ gone. Along with its Captain."

Th' thud o' th' knife seemed so loud this time that it felt as if William had concentrated all his anger to it, it however nae easin' his sentiments, that much I could tell even while so focused oan me ain pain. Mr. Gibbs' voice speakin' up then as th' elderly pirate left his place by th' door, walkin' closer to th' rest o' us.

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright", he mused, in clear respect he still hold for his Captain regardless o' all he'd made us go thro' wi' his careless deals wi' Jones. "He fooled us all right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. To Jack Sparrow!"

Mr. Gibbs hoisted his tankard up for a toast as I saw Elizabeth to glance towards 'im, one by one th' rest o' crewmen followin' suite besides William, Edward 'n' me. Th' wooden eyed pirate strugglin' wi' his words as joined th' toast wi' his drink.

"Never another like Captain Jack."

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was", his companion added wi' a lift o' his ain cup, Elizabeth followin' suite.

"He was a good man."

Me eyes fell as I noticed William to peek at Elizabeth's grief struck coupon wi' mixed feelings, eventually puttin' awa' his ain mug where neither Elizabeth felt lik' drinkin'. Me eyes noo closin' again in exhaustion, th' sorrow keepin' me at its claws 'n' nae lettin' me go as all I could think aboot mostly was me brother 'n' th' terrible wey he'd been taken from this world. Me noo holdin' back a loud sniffle as hid intae me arms again momentarily, in those days spent in th' longboat me to have had time to come in terms wi' th' loss o' Peter, 'n' admittin' it had unleashed th' emotions to surge freely. Guilt 'n' woe engangin' intae th' ne'er ceasin' altercation within me as I tried me hardest nae to let it owercome me, tellin' meself to have to live wi' th' fact that Peter wasn't comin' back by me hopin' to see 'im walk thro' that door. Juist lik' Edward had said.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back…" William said abruptly, me snappin' me eyes open in utmaist surprise 'n' I lifted me gaze up to 'im quizzically, only to be slightly disappointed when I naturally saw 'im to be goupin' at Elizabeth instead o' me. That previous remark referrin' to Sparrow 'n' nae me brother, me meekly then juist keekin' awa' efter glancin' up to equally astonished Elizabeth. William noo callin' oot 'er name as stood, Tia Dalma however claimin' all o' oor attention then by dashin' ower to William wi' a curious face.

"Would you do it?" she demanded, William blinkin' in confusion 'til th' woman's gaze shifted to Elizabeth, noo challengin' 'er wi' that inquisitive goup o' 'ers afore she was addressin' everyone present in th' room. "What would _you_? What would any of you be willin' to do?"

Silence descended as Tia Dalma's eyes rounded th' people in th' room, lastly landin' oan Edward afore 'er irises flickered doon to meet mine. Me frownin' at 'er slightly as watched a jovial smile to spread oan 'er lips wance she continued, turnin' aboot to face 'er listeners one by one.

"Will you sail to da ends of da earth an' beyond to fetch back witty Jack an' his precious _Pearl_?"

Efter but a short moment o' thought one by one Sparrow's crewmembers stood from their seats 'n' agreed to th' venture th' voodoo sorceress had presented, stairtin' from Mr. Gibbs 'n' endin' in William's quiet assent. Even th' parrot givin' its consent to th' endeavor, me however juist eyein' at th' woman in disbelief. Nae seein' how would any o' us be able to reclaim Sparrow back from something so final as death.

"And how do ye suppose we manage that, ma'am?" Edward questioned, shakin' his heid skeptically as Tia Dalma confronted 'im upoan hearin' 'im talk for th' first time since arrivin'. "Sparrow was dragged deep into the Davy Jones' Locker where there's no venturing unless ye're dead yerself."

"Aye. Which is why should ye brave da weird an' haunted shores at world' end, den you will need a Captain who knows those waters."

Everyone were stupefied by Tia Dalmas' response, but we weren't given any time to ponder upoan it as th' sound o' loud footsteps then sounded from upstairs. Me joltin' as I heard a familiar screech o' an animal 'n' was startled when that gey same hairball I'd come to remember as th' pet o' th' pirate Barbossa scurried to th' scene oot o' nowhere, haltin' beside Tia Dalma who'd turned to face th' staircase wi' th' rest. Me merely cranin' me heid forward to see who this suggested Captain would be, but could feel all th' remainin' color to drain from me coupon wance I saw a man to appear. 'N' nae juist any man but one who was awready dead, noo stoppin' ontae th' last step as th' capuchin instantly leaped ower to his master's shoulder. Me frownin' in shock 'n' levered meself to me feet as gawked at th' nae deceased but gey much alive pirate Barbossa, who returned oor agape goups wi' a cheeky grin. Raisin' an apple to his lips.

"So tell me…what's become of my ship?"

Everyone flinched in dismay at th' sound o' th'man's voice as th' pirate (who thro' some witchery o' Tia Dalma's had been revived 'n' brought back from death) bit into th' fruit unceremoniously. Some juice fallin' across his chin as he then laughed at oor surprise, me puzzlement 'n' utmaist disbelief however then gettin' replaced by grudges o' ol' as me goup noo turned intae a leer. Wi'oot thinkin' me marchin' forward 'n' yankin' Edward's sword from his hip, for th' followin' shock o' everyone but for mere amusement o' Barbossa me pointin' th' weapon at 'im in rage. Nae th' least distraught anymair to see a dead man walkin', but only filled wi' th' enmity I still felt towards this miscreant.

"Ye", I spat. Preparin' to assault th' scallywag, but I didn't get all that far in dealin' any damage as me body couldn't keep up. Me endin' up slumpin' against Edward who swiftly reclaimed his weapon while measuirn' me profile, me closin' me eyes briefly as tried to steady me feet, managin' somehow but couldn't any longer fool 'im o' me true condition. Him placin' a quick haun oan me foreheid as Barbossa spoke up.

"I recommend turning over less cups before challenging me to a duel, missy", he remarked, me movin' Edward's haun awa' as gave th' man another scowl. Preparin' to engage noo barehanded but this time it was William who stopped me, grabbin' me wrist, falterin' me balance 'n' I crashed against th' nearby table. Heavin' oot th' neist breaths.

"Ye have fever", Edward observed, his voice tense upoan me nae to have told 'im in how bad shape I was. "Ye must lay down."

"I'm fine!" I answered pointedly, fueled noo nae only by me sorrow but me anger towards th' man whom I'd seen die wi' me ain eyes. Me slappin' awa' gently th' aidin' hauns o' both Edward 'n' William as solely focused oan glowerin' at Barbossa in hatred, however efter but one step later be collapsin' right back intae Edward's arms, lettin' oot a frustrated breath.

"Stop being stubborn and listen what yer body tells ye!" Edward countered, but I simply keeked to 'im in irritation. Me loosin' me temper 'n' I jerked meself free o' his support, however nae proceedin' by directin' a slap at Barbossa but instead surprised meself by daunerin' past 'im 'n' Edward wi' a indignant huff.

"I'm fine, believe me!" I exclaimed ower me shoulder, although was fully aware me unsure steps 'n' faults in me balance to speak differently as I was headin' to th' mair reclusive part o' th' shack. To be but in th' company o' meself, suddenly nae wantin' to have anythin' to do wi' th' people behind me or any manner o' pirates at th' moment, especially ones I'd regarded deceased 'n' who'd wance kept me captive. Edward however nae allowin' me to have me wey as he rushed efter me when it was certain I wasn't goin' to make it wi'oot help. Brushin' aff William whom I'd noticed to have planned to come to me aid, but halted in middle o' his intent upoan bein' bested by th' I or nae me endin' up steadied by Edward's arms, me hearin' 'im snort.

"Sure ye are, not being able to stand up straight. Honestly, the lack of interest in yer own health must run in the family…"

I frowned at his peculiar comment, but didn't think much o' it as in th' end gave in to his help. Deep within but grateful for it as I'd kept pushin' back th' breakin' point for days 'n' had finally reached me limit, nae bein' able to fight against th' malaise both physical 'n' emotional, havin' to admit that right then I wasn't goin' to mak' it oan me ain.

"Follow me an' I'll see what we can do 'bout dat fever", Tia Dalma cut in, Edward noddin' at th' woman as he bettered his hold o' me efter wrappin' me arm around his neck. Hoistin' me upward to help me move me shakin' legs in a synchronized manner so that I wouldn't crash intae th' surroundin', feeble walls as followed efter th' woman who led us to one o' th' rooms. Or so I thought as me consciousness stairted to sway efter that previous demonstration o' vigor that had drained me oot, th' amount o' heat I felt radiatin' from me bein' enough to knock me oot if th' lassitude was left aside, only amplified by th' sultry Cuban weather. Me rememberin' weel it to have been exactly lik' this when maw had gotten sick, 'er eventually losin' all control ower 'er body 'n' turnin' but a lethargic, barely livin' corpse. Me only hopin' nae to end up th' same 'n' whatever skills this voodoo priestess had 'em to be enough to brin' me back to me feet in no time. Th' last thing I wanted noo bein' to end up trapped in bed for weeks at worst should me fever nae come doon, th' future awready uncertain enough as it was that I didn't wish to face it indisposed noo that th' hert o' Davy Jones had fallen atween th' cracks. Leavin' us vulnerable when we didn't ken who noo was in th' possession o' it…

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** _ **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor the included deleted scenes, I own but my original characters and events outside the original script.**_

* * *

 **Scottish vocabulary:**

 **Pronouns etc:**

 **o'= of, th'= the, 'em= them, oor= our, 'n'= and, intae= into, 'er= her, 'im= him, me = my, nae = not**

 **Recurrent & other words:**

 **maw= mum/mother, hoose = house, afore= before, me= my, hert= heart, aye= yes, ne'er= never, wee= small/little, awready= already, ken= know, efter= after, doon= down, as weel= as well, goup= stare, wance again/mair= once again/more, 'til= until, likelie= probably, keek= look, ower= over, aboot= about, streenge= strange, wey= way, haun= hand, ain= own, oot= out, neist= next, efternoon= afternoon, lik'= like, gey/pure= very, stairt= start, heid= head, brassic= poor, awa'= away, braw= good or brilliant, wi'oot= without, o' coorse= of course, dauner= walk, freish= new, wi'= with, juist= just, peedy= small, toaty= tiny, doilt=confused, stowed= busy, thro'= through, ne'er= never, lugs= ears, naw= no, tak' = take, coupon= face, face= expression, glaikit= stupid, 'ere= here, aff=off, luv= love, atween = between**


	24. Epilogue

I halted at the other side of the small hall at the centre of Tia Dalma's shack, turning hesitant to enter the room Miranda had been walked by McConaughey about an hour ago and just eyed at the closed door with a sigh. Not knowing what was it that prevented me from going inside, as it was clear to me how uneasy seeing her in such bad shape had made me after witnessing her close to faint. Her reaction also likely to be explained with shock she'd obviously felt with the rest of us after Barbossa had walked down the flight of stairs (even me not being able to accept that instead of being dead he was very much alive, although at the grotto of Isla de Muerta Jack had shot him in the heart after the breaking of the curse. Killing him). But when I'd seen the way Miranda had looked back then, so exhausted and flushed, I knew her behavior of the time had been caused but the fever that had ailed her since our escape from _the Dutchman_ several days prior. Taken everything that had happened me not considering it a miracle that she'd turned out worse after not gaining much rest between running away from Jones' crew and battles with the Kraken. My concern going all out to her now, as I refused to concentrate on my own worries, most of them centered around Elizabeth and what I'd seen back at _the Pearl_ before its sinking…

I let out a new, this time frustrated sigh as shoved any thoughts regarding Elizabeth and Jack out of my mind, breaking free of them in fact as I then saw the door of Miranda's room to open and McConaughey stepped outside. Surprised to find me standing there, but soon enough his expression turned only grim after nodding at me in acknowledgement. Me casting my eyes towards the room but didn't catch a glimpse of much anything before the man shut the door again.

"Is she well?" I asked, studying McConaughey's features when he looked up to me with a tilt of his head. Although he didn't seem all that worried his severity however not making me any more relieved as he replied.

"She's running a high fever, caused by the infection of the wounds that has spread to her whole back. The salt water and the heat combined haven't been that good for the healing ulcers and they have started to fester. She's fine now for the time being, but I cannot say when she'll be completely recovered, even though the woman claimed to have her back to her normal self in a jiffy…"

I made a slight smile at the man's previous remark, but it was only a short display of amusement as during the past few days I'd followed Miranda's state to worsen even she'd tried to hide it from both of us, aware that with bad luck she would turn even worse and…No, I didn't want to even consider it. After everything she'd been through it to be hard for me to believe her to be bested by mere fever when she was in the good care of Tia Dalma and McConaughey. If it only weren't for the heartbreak that could become the end of her…

I closed my eyes briefly, rubbing them as remembered Peter and withheld the wave of sadness myself upon thinking my best friend and his unexpected demise during the Kraken's second attack. As much as Barbossa's unnatural appearance me not being able to believe Peter to be gone, and could only imagine how miserable Miranda must've felt about his death. Her sorrow if grave enough even being able to hinder her recovery, under the influence of pity and compassion in my heart me then deciding to go check on her after all. Not wishing to make her any more rueful by expressing my own distress about Peter's passing, but to be with her now that she needed company more than ever. It however seeming like McConaughey would've read my thoughts as after but a couple of steps his forestalling hand landed on my shoulder, him returning my surprised gaze with a strict shake of his head.

"I'd advice not going in there now. She needs time of her own without any of us telling her how to feel and when."

I made a subtle nod as cast my eyes down to the floor pensively, feeling McConaughey's rather attentive irises to take in my ragged bearing in deep ponders of his own. Me eventually locking questionable gazes with the man as silence continued undisrupted, us staring at one another, his somewhat suspicious turning countenance soon causing me to frown and I finally broke free of his stare by turning around. Heading back towards the parlor like room, but McConaughey's grievous turned voice stopped me from leaving as it spoke up behind my back. Me confronting him slowly and watching him fold his arms across his chest, his eyes eventually peering towards the parlor to look at Elizabeth remarkably as he addressed me sternly.

"Is not you concern quite misplaced on Randa?" he questioned, stupefying me momentarily and my brows knitted together in bafflement. Me not following.

"Why?"

"Just that what I've learned of you two since meeting ye, is that she has granted ye the freedom ye required to concentrate fully on yer own life instead of hers. So ye going in that room to console her might not be the best move ye could make after what ye agreed on aboard _the Dutchman_ , taken that ye have another woman here more in need of yer attention."

"And since when have the matters between Miranda and I become the sole focus point of your interest?" I queried, squinting now a bit skeptically as came closer to the Englishman who appeared truthfully a bit hostile now. Standing by the doorway as if guarding it so that I wouldn't indeed take a single step inside, my own mustered questions surrounding this mystery man now resurfacing along with my irritation about the man's asperity. Deciding not to yield at the face of it this time nor let it hinder me from gaining some well deserved answers should the man push me that far with his following replies. "She's unwell and I am only worried about her."

"I don't know what yer game is with pursuing two women simultaneously, but at least I can say to truly care for Miranda's wellbeing instead of offering an illusion of consideration. What ye're doing is but cruel."

"And I don't know what you're talking about. I do care for her, and certainly not am I being cruel to her in any way."

"I saw ye,Turner. In that cabin aboard _the Dutchman_ , acting out of line and definitely not like a man who's promised himself to another woman, whom even now ye're neglecting by continuing to fool Miranda into believing she has some hope left to regain yer affections. If ye enter that room that is and don't pay heed on me warning. Stay away, lad. I mean it."

I stiffened at the sound of McConaughey's claims, although they seemed ridiculous at first and not even the slightest true, me then starting to consider whether there was some truth about his words. Going through the same ponders like when this topic had been addressed by the man the first time during our captivity in _the Dutchman_ 's brig. After all recalling some moments that had left me more thoughtful than I perhaps should've been, yearning for the past especially that evening in Miranda's cabin on the eve of our escape, when we'd wound up reminiscing the old times and I'd found myself going back to those days with unexpected delight. Before I had even known it surrendering to the situation and getting swept into a dance with her, just like we'd done not so long ago. And to me it hadn't felt even slightest as wrong as McConaughey appeared to see it, but his so abrasive manner of bringing it up so suddenly only angered me. Me returning his stare equally earnest as it was my turn to examine the man, trying to see through him to understand why was it that he'd decided to appoint himself as the person governing over Miranda's life so avidly. After a moment of thought me thinking to have reached the correct conclusion upon witnessing his rather close interaction with Miranda on numerous occasions, especially today, me lifting my jaw as eyed at him in turn carefully.

"Do you love her then? Does that give you the right to tell me not to go near her again?" I inquired, noticing the fleeting emotion in the man's otherwise blank eyes that confirmed my observation as correct. With mixed but most of all outraged feelings me smiling at him sourly with a slight shake of my head, looking at him incredulously. "Just because you have come to have feelings for her, no other man should show her any manner of affection?"

"If that's what ye think to motivate me by all means…At least it would show ye how real affection will play out in caring for someone. There are all kinds of love in life, but what ye're offering to Randa is something I must protect her from", McConaughey responded curtly, tipping his own head at me as I straightened me posture in ever growing annoyance. Starting to find not to care much for this man in front of me as considered my answer carefully, locking but sincere gazes with the Englishman.

"I _care_ for Miranda, make no mistake in that", I stated, however getting interrupted instantly as McConaughey vaulted towards me agitated, inclining his head at my answer doubtfully with narrowed eyes that reflected nothing but equal vexation to mine.

" _Ye_ make no mistake in thinking me not to see through yer ploy", he announced, me leaning away from him with a slight glower as matched his stare. Unfazed. "If ye would care for her as much as ye strive to prove with this conversation, then ye would stop confusing her with yer inability to be sure with yer attachments and to whom they fully belong. What ye're doing isn't fair not only to Randa but to her as well…" At this point I saw the man to nod towards Elizabeth, me looking down briefly as felt a sting of remorse and rancor. "Don't ye think both of them deserve to know to whom ye're truly committed to?"

I gawked at McConaughey in a stunned state as he now retreated, releasing a slight sigh until looked away from me. Finished with what he'd had to say to me and next walked past me without a word more, antipathy soon dwelling up from within me and chasing all the confusing thoughts away, replacing them with the same distrust I'd come to hold for the man more by every passing day. Me whipping around and stopping him in turn before he managed to escape me.

"You're lying to her."

I hold back a content smile as McConaughey indeed froze at the sound of my words, tardily facing me again after a short moment of thought and now watched me to pull out the pocket watch that according to Miranda was his. Him indeed recognizing it by the surprise I saw written all over his features momentarily until they morphed back into an unreadable mask, me glancing down at the silvery object.

"I found this at _the Dutchman_. And the name I found engraved to it is not yours, although Miranda told me it to have been a gift from your mother", I informed him, the man now turning completely around as his eyes shifted from the clock to my eyes. Albeit he didn't show it me knowing to have managed to drive him into a corner, my own visage filling with honest wonder then as I stared at him with a deep frown. "So who is this J. Martins? _Who are you?"_

McConaughey was quiet, not responding at first and only eyed at the clock. Finally me managing to claim his attention, but the eyes that locked with mine were now hard, him leering at me in unvoiced animosity until he did leave me with my doubts without offering a single explanation to clear them. Just walking away, his voice filled with ice when it did answer, but not to meet my demands.

"That's none of your business, Turner."

With riled tilt of my head I followed in tow, not going to let him get away from revealing the secret I'd finally issued against his expectations, his reluctance to explain himself not making me any more trusting about his true colors as stalked right after him. Everyone's eyes turning to see us storm back to the parlor after one another, me but furious as lifted the watch remarkably.

"It is now when you've accused me of being untruthful, so I see it but justified as you've forced me to account for my integrity. So who are you? Who is Edward McConaughey you are pretending to be, and who is this man named J. Martins?"

"J. Martins? James Martins?"

I turned my eyes to the pirate Pintel in surprise after hearing him interrupt my interrogation, in astonishment of his own and I along with McConaughey followed him to make a pensive grimace until he seemed to recall something. McConaughey's composed exterior finally cracking just slightly as the sailor continued, pointing a skeptical finger at him.

"I know that name…Any respectable pirate would by the bad reputation it holds...It's the name of one of the greatly feared pirate hunters of the Crown who sailed under the British colors a few years back, sinking ships throughout Spanish Main and recovering Royal plunders, since disappearing. But I'll never forget the tales spoken of him…Of ye."

I was stupefied by these news as everyone in the room gasped for shock, McConaughey or whoever he truly was exchanging a tense stare with Pintel as the crewmen started to murmur amongst themselves exasperated. All eyes once again focused on the Englishman, no one saying anything and the least I as eyed at Miranda's acquaintance and bit by bit revealed liar. Casting my eyes down to look at the engraving of the pocket watch when Pintel continued.

"Ye were one of their favorites if me memory serves…Aye, the most commissioned peeve of buccaneers in these parts, and well respected by the Crown", he elaborated, now with narrowed eyes as slight anger then took over his surprise. Him scowling at blank faced McConaughey who now looked down with a dismissive shift of his head, not denying what the pirate had said about him nor called it a lie, which it then appeared to be not.

"I earned my living", he confirmed tersely, me blinking taken aback until made a contemplative frown. Pintel now abandoning his mug on the table as stood with his wooden eyed comrade, both of them facing McConaughey with hateful glowers each.

"With the blood of ours ye bled for those imperial pigs", he spat, McConaughey's gaze snapping back up to meet his after he saw the pirate's hand to hover over his sword. McConaughey however appearing the least threatened, leveling but serious look into the pirate's eyes. "Tell me even one good reason why I shouldn't expose yer innards right here and now for all the ships ye've sunken and the men ye've slain?"

"And defining the line between yer profession and mine goes where again?" McConaughey questioned in turn, actually stunning all of the pirates who by this time had all stood after getting huffy due to the revelation of his true identity. McConaughey's attention shifting now fully to Pintel as he faced him with folded arms, tipping his head this time quizzically as measured the burly man. "We both have been led by the enticing urge to act on our innermost impulses. Killing when we wanted, looting when we wanted, living how we wanted. However the undeniable difference is that unlike yer kind I performed all those misdeeds within the limits of the law and for the sake of something greater than me own self-indulgence."

"So ye think yerself better than us?" one o' th' crewmen accosted, McConaughey quirking his eyebrows curtly at the spoken sailor, in disagreement.

"On the contrary. I'm very much just a same kind of simple man as are ye. I have no stand to be so hypocritical as to regard meself better of those I used to hunt for the Crown, as I have as much blood on me hands as them, as a sole distinction that I thought to be achieving something good with me actions that would appease all the lives I took during me service. But that's all in the past I wouldn't care to remember all that eagerly. "

"How are we to trust a man who used to work for the authorities?" another pirate questioned, several others sharing his sentiments, but McConaughey took their distrust nonchalantly. Not caring whether or not they trusted him, simply rounding the faces of the people around him while wearing an indifferent expression.

"Ye are welcome to stick a knife to me back if it brings ye a peace of mind. However I remind ye that regardless of me previous loyalty to the Crown and the Navy that has vowed to annihilate ye down to the last man, I still fought alongside with ye as one of ye. Although I could've taken me blade and raised it against ye in the name of King George, I did not."

"Like the rest of us ye were just trying to save ye own hide", Pintel countered, suspicious. The pirate leaning backwards then as McConaughey twirled around again to face him, significant smile rising on his lips then.

"Then me claim stands. Ye and me are not so different, are we? Differing only in to whom we choose to remain loyal to, which in this case is to ourselves and to what we believe in."

McConaughey's latest reply managed to silence the pirates and everyone were now glancing at one another speechless, with a slight grimace Pintel and his companion both soon putting away their weapons, me now taking this chance to voice out the most burning question I yet had reserved for him.

"And the name?" I asked, meeting the Englishman's eyes a tad more serious, me noticing Elizabeth to finally lift her head up to direct a baffled look up to me and McConaughey upon hearing my words. "Why do you share same name with Miranda?"

"Ye seem enough knowledgeable to poke yer nose into other people's business, so why don't ye tell me?" McConaughey retorted in frustration, after a few seconds of intense staring eventually calming down with a pent up breath, facing me again with an earnest mien when I but blinked at his remark. His answer however also shocking me when tardily my mind wrapped around the secret he finally revealed in its entirety as badgered, taking the watch back from me with a thoughtful visage.

"Because I share a lot more with her than you ever would, Turner. Tie of kinship, blood of a father. Blood of the man I was named after, James Ezekiel Martins…Man who left my mother for another woman and fathered two other children out of wedlock... My brother and sister."

I gawked back at grim McConaughey in utmost bewilderment, frowning in disbelief as laboriously I came to terms with what he'd just said, yet not fully understanding it as once more I looked at the clock and the name Martins that should've immediately tipped me off who this man really was. The coincidence being however so unbelievable that the first moment I'd read the name on that watch I'd instantly denied it to have any connection to…

"Miranda?" I stated, quizzically, but dumbfounded as McConaughey then straightened his posture with a hard look leveled at me. Him turning now slightly angry himself as slipped the clock into his own pocket after gazing at it gently.

"Now ye know why ye should've just let it go", he mused. Walking closer to me until came to a halt by my side, me actually then feeling momentary regret upon delving so deep with my demanding need to get to the bottom of the truth. Now aware of so much more than indeed perhaps was my place to know, and not only about the Englishman. "At least show me the decency of letting me tell her myself. This is my truth to tell, and ye will not further interfere now that ye've done yer part by compelling it out of me gratuitously. She hears it but from me, understood?"

I made a meek nod as the man then instantly exited the parlor, my eyes wandering about the room along with my addled thoughts. Them eventually finding their way to equally taken aback Elizabeth, but as she immediately turned her attention to everywhere but me I couldn't deter the sting of chagrin. At loss once more, not knowing what to do, the scene back at _the Pearl_ replaying in my head for a few times until I dispelled any images of Elizabeth kissing Jack by returning my ponders back to McConaughey and Miranda. Turning aghast, still not convinced that what I'd just learned after such a long time of suspecting the man was true or not. Me however finally understanding why at times when I'd looked at the Englishman his face had conjured up a recollection of my closest friend, realizing that the reason why he'd seemed so familiar and drawn to Miranda had had nothing to do with the fact that the man was in love with her as I'd suspected, but rather…Something entirely different that hadn't even crossed my mind albeit now the truth dawned to me it felt the most logical explanation to everything.

Miranda had… a second brother.


	25. Annoucement!

_**Hi!**_

 _ **I just wanted to tell to all of you who are following the first two stories of this series, and who necessarily haven't yet noticed, that the third installment of the Maid's Logbook series has been oficially posted. I will update it whenever I can or find the energy for it, as my work takes the majority of my time these days and my day offs pack up with all kinds of other stuff…**_

 _ **But there you have it, happy reading if you are into checking it out, and I dearly hope to hear from you in form of feedback or simple views to the third fic!**_

 _ **~Linda**_


End file.
